


Daily Joke

by Sharkowski



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternative Lifestyles, Dark Comedy, Dorks in Love, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Español | Spanish, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Female Frisk (Undertale), Historical Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Magic and Science, Magical Realism, Mt. Ebott (Undertale), No More Resets (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pink Novel, Tags Are Hard, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Unwanted Pregnancy, WarTale
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 150,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkowski/pseuds/Sharkowski
Summary: Frisk es una consejera por carta que trabaja en el prestigioso periódico de monstruos: "The Daily Echo".  En medio de la guerra, todo lo que creía con respecto a amistades y el amor mutuo, cambiará con la llegada de un singular esqueleto poco carismático con los humanos que comenzará a trabajar en el periódico como artista de tiras cómicas.





	1. Día perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Es primera vez que publico algo por aquí espero que sea de su agrado >///<

“¡No cierres los ojos!” Gritó él alzándola desesperadamente en sus brazos. “¡Tenemos que encontrar un médico lo antes posible!”

“Pero… Tengo tanto sueño” Respondió ella mientras sentía que el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor. El pulso le había bajado hasta hacerla temblar de frío a pesar del gran calor proporcionado por las llamas del incendio. Pero eso no la preocupaba, de hecho, todo había dejado de hacerlo. Sintió como una gran tranquilidad la llamaba desde dentro de su cabeza. Sabía que era un error, no debía cerrar los ojos, pero ese prometido bienestar era tan seductor en aquel dolor. Había perdido la vista y las nebulosas figuras en su entorno se veían tan suaves como una nube en el cielo, que solo pudo mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa sin preocupaciones aparentes. “Solo… Solo será un momento”.

“No, por favor… Tú. Sabes que no volve-…” Él se detuvo. Ella podía escucharlo apretar los dientes reprimiendo cada palabra que tenía intenciones de decirle. “S-Si… Tienes razón” El tono de su voz se había suavizado, como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento. “Descansa, estás muy agotada. Es egoísta de mi parte exigirte aún más, ya has hecho mucho por todos y por mí. A demás, no soy quién para impedirte tener una buena siesta ¿Verdad?” Dijo depositando un beso en su frente “Yo te despertaré cuando sea el momento”.

“Gracias…” Entonces con una extraña sensación de alivio, con sus últimas fuerzas, soltó una pequeña risita y dejó ir un largo suspiro de satisfacción para caer en el más profundo sueño de aquella vida. Feliz y tranquila.

════════ ♡ ════════

“Ese sueño otra vez…” Dijo Frisk rascándose la mejilla.

Ella se había levantado de la cama antes que su prometido. La cabeza pesada y el cuerpo cansado no fueron lo suficientemente recalcitrantes para devolverla al confort de la tibieza de las sábanas, ni siquiera el frío del invierno que se avecindaba en la tranquila ciudad Uperford en aquella mañana. Antes de iniciar las labores del día, marchó hacia el baño para arreglarse un poco en el espejo y coger una de las batas de dormir.

El sol no había comenzado a salir en New Ebott, pero Frisk igualmente decidió abrir las cortinas para encontrarse con la escarcha adornando los bordes de las ventanas. Ella acercó el rostro y con su aliento empañó un pequeño sector del vidrio. Alargó la manga de su bata de levantarse y cubrió el dedo con la tela. Con una juguetona risa entre los labios, dibujó un pequeño corazón al revés y esperó a que el frío lo borrara. Drew no se dará cuenta hasta que lo vea al sentarse a la mesa.

Se dirigió a la cocina y puso a calentar el agua. Entonando una suave melodía, tarareó un par de canciones mientras freía un par de huevos, champiñones y tomates en conserva en una sartén, y previamente, dejó dorándose dos rebanadas de pan blanco en la tostadora. La habitación en poco tiempo tenía el delicioso aroma de todas las mañanas, la pesadez del cansancio había desaparecido dando paso a un ganoso apetito. A penas había hervido el agua de la tetera emitiendo un silbido, Frisk rápidamente se apresuró a apagar el fogón. Eso seguramente daría el aviso a su prometido de levantarse. Vertió el agua sobre las hojas de té y canela, y esperó un poco a ver el cambio de color. El delicado y agradable olor acunó una sonrisa en su rostro. Sirvió ambas tazas dejando una rodaja de naranja en la taza de Drew. Retomando el tarareo que había comenzado, puso la mesa, las servilletas de tela, platos y utensilios estaban en su lugar, la mermelada, la miel y la mantequilla fresca se encontraban en el centro de esta. Todo se veía perfecto.

“Desayuno perfecto, día perfecto” Se dijo orgullosa.

En poco tiempo, el susodicho apareció doblando la esquina de la habitación calzando pantuflas de talón bajo. Traía el copete rubio enmarañado y la bata de dormir mal amarrada a la cintura, y por la mueca de su cara, aún no estaba completamente despierto.

“Es la tercera vez esta semana, ¿No es temprano aún para levantarse?” Dijo él en una voz ronca y molesta. Aún no se acostumbraba a despertar treinta minutos antes de su horario habitual.

“Recuerda que entré a trabajar hace tres meses, tengo que moverme antes si quiero que alcancemos a desayunar a tiempo” Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras dejaba su porción de desayuno frente a él. “Buen provecho”.

“Realmente te gustó ese trabajo” Dijo él acercándose la taza de té para olerla.

“Es como si hubiera encontrado mi destino. Redactar cartas para el apartado de las noticias femeninas es fantástico. Hay mucho talento detrás de las jovencitas de la escuela Dreemurr.” Dijo entre risas nerviosas. Se detuvo por un instante para calmar sus emociones tomando algo de aire por la nariz. “A demás, pasar todo el tiempo en casa es aburrido”

“Cualquier cosa por no estar encerrada ¿Huh?” Se rió él. Antes de tomar un sorbo del té, alcanzó la miel sobre la mesa y le añadió una cucharada colmada del jarabe dentro de la taza. “Admito que tu buen humor me levanta el ánimo. Este té cada vez va mejorando”

“Gracias, supongo” Dijo nerviosa colocando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja. Los cumplidos de Drew siempre son bienvenidos, en especial cuando son tan raros de recibir.

El pan de la tostadora dio un salto llevándose la atención de Frisk.

“¿A qué hora termina tu turno en el periódico?” Preguntó él. “Creo que puedo pasar a buscarte”.

“A las siete en punto” Se apresuró a decir mientras recolectaba las tostadas en un platillo de pan y ponía otro par a calentar.

“Eso fue… Muy rápido” Recalcó. “¿Pasa algo?” Preguntó él recibiendo el plato para colocarlo a su lado.

“¡O-Oh, no, no!” Añadió negando con la cabeza. Antes de continuar, se sentó frente a él alcanzando su taza de té a la justa temperatura. Ni muy caliente ni muy fría. Entrelazó dos dedos por debajo de la oreja de la taza y la levantó con ambas manos a la altura de sus ojos. “Es solo que…”

“¿Sí?” Alzó la mirada.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer por la ventana dedicando los primeros rayos de luz por la ventana.

“¿Tú… si sabes qué día es?” Le preguntó ella expectante.

Drew alzó una ceja. Algo le decía que su novia no estaba precisamente emocionada por ir al trabajo.

Finalmente el sol había terminado de entrar al comedor y el dibujo del corazón volteado de Frisk comenzaba a derretirse por los bordes, apareciendo una sombra de este marcada junto a Drew. Ella hiso un gesto con los ojos para mostrarle que mirara el pequeño dibujo. Extrañado, él miró a sus manos un par de veces antes de encontrarse con el pequeño símbolo al lado de su mano izquierda.

“Oh, ¿Lo hiciste tú?” Sonrió.

“¿Quién más si no?” Rió ella.

Frisk realmente esperaba a que entendiese la pequeña indirecta que le había dejado. Ella observó, esperando a que su expresión cambiara y le diera una sonrisa comprensiva. Esa misma sonrisa que la había enamorado hace tres años atrás y que había culminado en aquella fecha tan especial. Frisk sentía que el rubor en sus mejillas le caldeaba el rostro. Tenía tanto planeado para el día de hoy. Tenía dos alternativas en este momento para que esto fuera especial, si él se acordaba por un momento, lo diría o no. De cualquier manera eso lo haría recordarlo. Segundo, Frisk sabe muy bien que Drew no es bueno con las fechas, y si no tiene a alguien que le diga que es domingo, el iría a trabajar a la fábrica sin revisar el calendario. Por suerte eso sólo pasó una vez cuando se fue de viaje a ver a su padre en el CDPI (Centro De Pruebas De Inmunología) a los pies del Brimstone Peck. Una ida y vuelta de tan solo de dos días bastaron para que la estuviera llamando contantemente por teléfono para que le recordara si había algo pendiente, eso, y una desaprobación de su suegro. Frisk no volvió a salir sin dejarle todo por escrito.

Frisk suspiró y colocó una sonrisa. Una vez que él supiese de qué se tratase todo, sabría que intentaría enmendarlo con algo dulce para ella. Incluso, con tan solo con que le diera esos preciosos narcisos del año pasado le bastaba.

La sonrisa y el entusiasmo de Frisk se hirieron un poco al ver que este no mostraba señales de cambio alguno más que de incomprensión.

“Eres muy ingeniosa para algunas cosas. Ya veo porqué te llamaron a las horas de solo haber dejado tu primera redacción” Sonrió mientras se llevaba la taza de té a los labios. “Ahora de vuelta a lo de la fecha, ¿Pasa algo hoy? En serio.”

Lo vio sonreír. Claro que lo sabe. Ya sabía que solo estaba actuando. Frisk en seguida formuló su respuesta de escape, ella no le iba a decir que tenía planeada una cena especial sólo para los dos. Pero si él la sorprendía con una velada improvisada ella se encargaría de darle un buen regalo de aniversario esa noche. Frisk se rió para sí.

“Hoy es el juego de los Pink Terrier, y creo que hoy es importante” Frisk cerró le guiñó un ojo “Y si lo es demasiado, yo siempre puedo tomar el tranvía, pasan hasta una hora antes del toque de queda, así que tengo tiempo”

“¿En serio?” Sonrió levantándose de la mesa.

Frisk parpadeo un par de veces antes de caer en cuentas de que Drew se había ido a la puerta a buscar el periódico. Este tan pronto la abrió, una ráfaga de viento helado entró calándole las piernas desnudas a Frisk. Sus hombros se estremecieron por el cambio repentino. Ella observó su fascinación al buscar la sección de deportes del periódico dando vuelta las páginas. A Drew le encantaban los deportes, en especial el que envolvía a los famosos Pink Terrier, un grupo de perros bípedos de gran altura que jugaban en las ligas mayores del Rugby, pronto entrarían a las olimpiadas de aquel año y Drew estaba al tanto de todos sus movimientos. Tan pronto se detuvo en una de las hojas, supo que había encontrado lo que quería.

“Es cierto, van a jugar hoy” Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la mesa mientras leía. “Dice que uno de sus jugadores se retirará por negligencias del entrenador por haberle dado un premio que consumió de manera inapropiada. Pfft. ¿Puedes encontrarle sentido a eso?”

“¿Es raro ver que un perro fume una galleta para perros?”

“No exactamente. Me refiero a que cómo puede él mismo acusarse de haber hecho una tontería y al mismo tiempo reprender a su entrenador por darle una recompensa.”

“Bueno, el rugby es un deporte de caballeros, ¿Qué más leal al amor a su deporte que negar un premio por hacerlo? Eso es limosna para ellos. Debe _taclearles_ la moral.” Se rió.

Drew solo puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a poner su atención en las noticias. Ella quisiese que hubiera respondido aunque fuera con una risa de cortesía, pero no iba a dejar que ese detalle le bajara los ánimos. Hoy iba a ser un día perfecto.

“Vaya, si tienes razón. Va contra la moral de los perros.” La miró asintiendo con incredulidad para luego seguir leyendo en lo que bebía su taza de té anaranjado.

Já. Resuelto.

Una lenta hora pasó en la habitación, Frisk había tenido que encender la radio y poner algo de música para crear algo de ambiente. La matinal de la emisora se había trasformado en una serie de relatos cortos y una tanda de melodías de jazz de dos horas, esta última era la que frecuentaban antes de que comenzaran las transmisiones sobre el estado actual de la guerra. Por suerte si se trataban de noticias emergentes, tanto Frisk como Drew tenían suerte de trabajar en el rubro de cierta manera. Drew era un operador en una estación de radio tipos para el MTT (Modulación Termiónica de Tipología) ubicada casi en las afueras de Uperford. Trabajaba recibía una buena paga por traducir los comunicados de las líneas aliadas. No podía trabajar en un mejor lugar, Frisk no podía estar más orgullosa de él. Por su parte ella, recientemente había entrado al rubro del periodismo, y se le daba bastante bien la redacción de cartas del apartado para mujeres en el periódico. Estas incluían relatos cortos, historias de las situaciones financieras actuales (o consejos de experiencias para otras mujeres relacionadas al tema), amores (generalmente por parte de anónimas) y tendencias en la moda. También era una buena paga, pero no se comparaba al salario de Drew, además que solo era a tiempo parcial.

Frisk no tenía problemas en escuchar la música y disfrutar la compañía de su prometido, pero este prefería ciertamente las conversaciones extensas más que un rato tranquilo. Y ya se lo hacía saber otra vez al levantarse de repente de la silla habiendo dejado sus platos totalmente limpios y la servilleta de papel arrugada sobre estos.

“Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que nos preparemos” Dijo fregándose las manos en seco para luego dirigirse de vuelta a la habitación. “Iré a ducharme primero si no te importa. Tengo que salir antes que tú” Dijo en tono burlón.

“Oh, claro. Ve” Dijo ella dándole un mordisco a su tostada ya casi fría.

Cruzándose de brazos un tanto apenada, corrió la vista hacia el periódico sobre la mesa. Tragó el pan y estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo.

Pese a que estaba muy bien instruida en el mecanismo de la sociedad, nombres de personas y monstruos importantes, no tenía mucho interés en ellos. Claro, las noticias son algo jugoso e importante que compartir con la gente, pero a veces le gustaría que algo la sorprendiera en ese aspecto. Sabía bien que los monstruos tenían cierto rencor con los humanos, pero ambos habían acordado un pacto de paz hace casi ya cien años atrás, muy pocos realmente habían sinceramente aceptado vivir en la convivencia del otro. En el periódico, siempre hablaban de una paz casi inquebrantable, de nuevas localidades mixtas de gran potencial para la integración, en las escuelas los talleres de arte y compañerismo para los niños, y por supuesto la gran variedad de literatura que habían aportado en las librerías acerca de sus costumbres, especialmente en el área culinaria. Material que por cierto le venían de perlas para su trabajo como referencia ¿Pero de qué servía todo aquello? Todos sabían que en casa las opiniones son diferentes y eso podía verse especialmente por la gran cantidad de fábricas de magia.

Frisk miró la portada, solo más noticias sobre emigraciones de monstruos buscando refugio desde los países aliados. No estaba sorprendida, Ebott era conocido principalmente por su alto nivel de _tolerancia_, por así decirlo. A demás tendrían una gran oportunidad laboral, cualquier monstruo sabía extraer magia, y cualquier monstruo sabría moldearla dependiendo de su naturaleza. ¿Quién no querría ser un monstruo y nacer con un trabajo seguro? Claro, todos tienen la libertad de trabajar en lo que quisieran, nadie se los impedía, pero si sus planes no resultaban como ellos esperaban, al menos no tenían motivos para quedar desahuciados. _Nada más racista._ Pensaba Frisk.

Pasó a la siguiente hoja. A la siguiente. Luego a la siguiente.

Ojeó las páginas sin encontrar títulos que le llamasen la atención realmente, llegó a la página del juego del equipo de Rugby y solo se fijó para ver la hora en que el partido comenzaba. Dos horas antes de su salida. Alzó una ceja. Esperaba que no fuera un problema.

“Drew es un buen tipo, no haría tal cosa…”Se dijo convenciéndose. Él no era de esos que anteponía sus gustos ante un ser humano. Sonriendo acercó la taza de té a los labios y sorbió olvidando esa pequeña amargura que comenzaba a pesarle.

Dio un vistazo por su sección. La columna de sus redacciones tenían reseñas resientes de las anónimas hablando de su trabajo o las gracias directas de alguna escritora. Fue encantador. Releyó los comentarios referentes a su trabajo una vez más caldeándole las mejillas. Tenía tantas ganas en ese momento de continuar escribiendo.

En la siguiente página decía con un dibujo de una señorita sentada de forma un poco indecorosa sobre un caballero:  
“_Algo que no ocurre desde tiempos inmemoriales: Una joven mujer que no se haya tirado un pedo en el regazo de su prometido._”

Frisk escupió el té antes de comenzar a carcajearse. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Se supone que esa era una broma? Oh dios, era tan picante y astuta ¿Quién la habría escrito? Aun manteniendo la risa agitándole los hombros, leyó el título del encabezado. Había llegado a la sección de chistes y puzles del periódico. Dio una ojeada general a las dos páginas exclusivas de entretenimiento y luego prosiguió a ver el nombre del autor.

_Anónimo._

“Huh. ¿Tímido?”

Frisk miró por un momento la palabra. Algo sabía sobre una vacante para la sección de chistes. ¿Eso significaba que había sido tomada?

Tomando un bolígrafo de un cajón de la mesa de café comenzó a resolver un crucigrama.

Pasados unos minutos, Drew salió de la sala de baño hacia la habitación. Por fin era el turno de Frisk para bañarse.

El vidrio estaba empañado y los implementos de higiene cubiertos por pequeñas gotas de condensación, haciéndolos resbalosos y poco agradables de tocar sin ser previamente secados. Ella entró a la bañera y comenzó.

Cuando ya estaba por terminar, pudo escuchar la puerta principal de la casa abrirse.

“¡Nos vemos a la noche Frisk!” Gritó Drew desde la sala de estar.

Dios, Drew ya había terminado. Se había tardado demasiado, ella quería tener la oportunidad de estar a tiempo para tomar el tranvía al centro de la ciudad y desde allí separarse. Como pudo, agarró la toalla y se envolvió en ella para poder salir.

“¡Ten un buen día cariño!” Dijo ella saliendo de la sala de baño por un costado de la puerta.

Pero se encontró con la habitación vacía, Drew ya había salido y cerrado la puerta.

Frisk suspiró desanimada. Pero decidida, miró al frente y corrió hasta la habitación. Hoy iba a ser un día perfecto. No importaba qué.

Conectó la pesada secadora de cabello y frente al espejo se ayudó con un peine de cerda mientras el aire caliente le daba en la cabeza. Rápidamente se vistió con un vestido cian de falda hasta la rodilla, pantis negras, zapatos de un fuerte color negro. Algo de maquillaje y quitó del perchero el sombrero cloche y la chaqueta de felpa antes de salir. Sabía que ya no podía alcanzar a Drew, pero al menos no se iba a dar el lujo de perder el tiempo en sentirse mal. Antes de salir por la puerta miró los platos sucios en el fregadero.

“Uh… Más tarde”. Se dijo cerrando la puerta.

* * * * *

Luego de tomar el tranvía, el bus la dejó en la esquina de la intersección de Flakes con Cascade Street. Frisk respiró hondo y se puso en modo de trabajo. El día de hoy era relativamente simple en comparación a los meses anteriores, si lo separaba en una lista de quehaceres era incluso divertido: Primera parte, buscar las cartas que debían ser redactadas. Segunda, escoger de estas las más calificadas en tamaño para que la columna no fuera extensa. Por último mandarlas a impresión. ¿Fácil verdad? Pero, claro, si quitaba todo el jaleo que debía hacer antes de poder llegar a las cartas, el tiempo en que debía separar cada historia en frases y escribir alguna opinión que remarcase algo importante, (sin mencionar el tiempo de receso que debía respetar para que otra muchacha ocupase su lugar para trabajar) y por supuesto, estar en la fila a tiempo para que fuese impresa con la confianza de no haber cometido error alguno. Todo calculado en tiempo preciso. Asintiendo con la cabeza, dio el primer paso en dirección a la imprenta de _The Daily Echo._

Tan pronto había entrado, el murmullo y el silencio de las calles fue cortado por el sonido de una gran cantidad de teléfonos timbrando y siendo atendidos, voces que no podían entenderse dentro de una conversación si no se estaba involucrado, risas y coros de molestia, olor a cigarrillos y café pasaban por debajo de su nariz. Frisk dejó sus pertenencias en el camarín femenino y marcó su tarjeta de asistencia en recepción. Subió al segundo piso para organizar su escritorio compartido y se encontró tres tazas de café que no eran de ella junto a su máquina de escribir. Frisk las olisqueó al ver que no era precisamente café lo que se consumió en ellas. ¿Condimentos?

“¡Frisk! Buenos días, has llegado más temprano hoy, novata” Dijo una cabeza de conejo en el puesto opuesto al de ella.

“Buenos días, Winki. Si, la mañana se me hiso algo larga” Dijo Frisk mientras tomaba las tazas de la mesa por las orejas con una sola mano “¿Sabes de casualidad quién ha estado en mi puesto? Ni siquiera usaron portavasos…” Dijo mirando las marcas redondas sobre el escritorio.

“…No preguntes. Yo tampoco tengo idea de porqué esto está así, mi puesto tenía salsa sobre mis carpetas.” Dijo Winki dando un salto hacia ella. “Déjame que yo te ayudo”.

“¿Pasó algo anoche?”

“Uh. Algo así, no me he enterado del todo y al parecer tiene a Elder de mal humor ahora. Mejor ve por tus cartas y luego te explico de lo que me enteré por ahí”

“¿Esta bien…?”

Frisk se dio la vuelta hacia la cocina para dejar las tazas en el fregadero, dando un último vistazo hacia atrás para ver como Winki enrollaba un pañuelo en la punta de sus orejas y limpiaba las marcas de agua dura. Winki la notó mirándolo, este le movió la otra oreja con una expresión ceñida en señal a que terminase de moverse. Ella asintió nerviosa y se metió a la habitación abriendo la puerta.

Bajó al primer piso en la corresponsal de la imprenta. Muchas cartas habían sido depositadas de la noche a la mañana. Como Frisk ya sabía movilizarse en medio de tanto papeleo, no fue necesario decirle a Rosete que estaba allí solo por sus cartas, ya le habían otorgado el permiso de llegar y entrar para no interrumpir el flujo de las demás demandas de envíos que recibían los trabajos más pesados. Puesto estaban todas las que iban con la dirección y el asunto de “Sección femenina” era fácil identificarlas y casi tan pronto eran agrupadas, se creaban lotes envueltos en hilos y predispuestos en la casilla de Frisk. Al salir de la habitación, le hiso un gesto con la mano a la secretaria y esta levantó una de sus ocupadas hojas hacia Frisk mientras esta seguía hablando por teléfono cuidando de no mascarlo con sus puntiagudos dientes.

Al llegar al segundo piso otra vez, Winki estaba en su puesto en medio de su trabajo. Frisk miró como sus dos orejas se movían rigurosamente sobre las teclas de la máquina de escribir. Se veía ocupado. Pese a que la curiosidad de saber lo que había ocurrido, era mejor y más sensato dejar los cotilleos para más tarde durante el receso. Ella se sentó en su sitio y con las tijeras de su portalápices liberó el primer lote de cartas.

La mitad de las cartas rozaban la inquietud casi hasta la desesperación. Toda la primera mitad del lote hablaba sobre las madres que debían enviar a sus hijos a Ebott, tanto monstruos como humanos aliados en contra del régimen, varios se habían visto involucrados en protestas sobre las nuevas leyes o bien en el _“Bando contrario”_ de su país.

_Los humanos son horribles._ Era la expresión con la que muchos estaban definiendo a su raza. Y Frisk no podía defenderse, un humano no puede convencer a un monstruo de que no es lo que dice ser si otro monstruo no lo respalda. Varias de las cartas que incitaban al odio y al desorden debían ser archivadas para ser quemadas en la próxima tanda. Frisk odiaba hacer eso, pero no podía poner en riesgo la imprenta solo por querer cambiar la idea de pensar de alguien. Las repercusiones de contradecir una carta en vez de darle apoyo podrían ser severas. Era mejor siempre decir que la cantidad de correo que llegaba era tan grande que solo unas pocas podían llegar a ser seleccionadas.

Frisk solo pudo dejar un par de estas para poder responder y darle buenos deseos. La guerra estaba costando la confianza a ambas razas. Puede que el pacto de Ebott sea fuerte ¿Pero por cuánto más duraría hasta que alguien fuese asesinado? Frisk sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en tonterías.

El resto de las siguientes cartas se ocuparon de levantarle los ánimos. Cartas de familiares lejanos que le deseaban lo mejor a los suyos (y a los humanos también) debido que había otros lugares que igual a Ebott pero en lugares más lejanos donde el problema no se había presentado, se habían exteriorizado neutrales ante los problemas que surgían. Anécdotas de vida de señoras en búsqueda de nuevos placeres y por supuesto cartas de amor. Esta última la terminó de sacar de la pesadumbre de la mayoría de los problemas.

Frisk era una enamorada y este tema le fascinaba, siempre intentaba ver el lado positivo en todos los aspectos de una relación. Ella leía con entusiasmo cada palabra y desbordes de pasiones escritas con ilusión, las mejillas se le coloreaban cada vez que una de sus escribas le relataba como eran los encuentros y las enloquecidas mariposas que sentían cuando retrataban en el papel las sensaciones de estar con su ser querido. Hay muchas mujeres que veían por sí mismas, enamorándose de cada aspecto, y Frisk encontraba tanto respeto por aquellas que se descubrían en ellas y en los demás la maravilla de sentir ese sentimiento en sus corazones.

Frisk suspiró. Ella se había comprometido a palabras con Drew hace años y estaba completamente loca por él. Feliz de la promesa de algún día formar una familia amorosa, soñaba con los posibles momentos en donde ambos saliesen adelante, tener un hogar propio donde asentarse, un hermoso jardín y con sus hijos aprendiendo a convivir en armonía. El corazón le latía a mil al pensar en que serían un equipo completo en la vida en su día a día, no porque en aquel momento no lo fuesen. Simplemente esa ilusión de ser considerados uno solo por todos los demás le parecía algo encantador. No es uno sin el otro, el azúcar de su té, el sol de sus días…

Leer esas cartas la cautivaba, la hacía pensar en él.

“¿Ya estás de vuelta?” Preguntó Winki sorbiendo su taza de café.

“¿Ah?” Ella miró las cartas que tenía apiladas y separadas por orden de tema “S-Si, solo estaba-”

“¿Pensando en tu prometido?” La interrumpió. “No soy nadie para decirte lo que debes hacer pero, estás en el trabajo, y si alguien que no sea tan adorable como yo se da cuenta de que tienes la cabeza en las nubes, no esperes que tu cheque llegue completo al final de mes”

“L-Lo siento…”

“No es la primera vez, Frisk” Dijo casi cantándolo “¿Pasa algo? Te ve un poco más extraviada que otras veces.”

“Oh” Rió nerviosa “Hoy es el aniversario de cuando nos prometimos Drew y yo”.

“¿Es como cuando contraen matrimonio?”

“Algo así, solo que nuestra relación no está formalmente establecida, pero ya vivimos juntos y planeamos hacerlo a su debido tiempo” Sonrió orgullosa.

“Ya veo…” Dijo “Y ¿Él está tan entusiasmado como tú?”

La sonrisa de Frisk cayó un poco y pensó. ¿Drew lo estaba? A su manera seguramente. A demás no lo iba a olvidar, no ahora que ya estaban a un año de contraer matrimonio.

“S-Si, por supuesto que sí.”

“Eso espero” Dijo el conejo volviendo a trabajar tecleando a toda velocidad “Sinceramente creo que deberías buscar algo mejor”

“¿…Q-Qué?” Frisk realmente no había escuchado lo último pero se hacía una idea.

Podrían ser solo unos meses, pero Frisk logró entender que Winki era del tipo de _monstruo_ que suele ser muy intuitivo. Era un pesado cuando se lo proponía, y podía leer a los demás con mucha facilidad, en más de una ocasión había descubierto aspectos que Frisk solo pudo ser capaz de ver a medida que iba creciendo y él los había deducido en un par de horas de trabajo junto a ella. A parte de eso, era un buen amigo. Ella sabía que él ya conocía su estado anímico en realidad.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió con las primeras columnas sobre historias provenientes de adolecentes de la escuela Dreemurr y seguido de las dos cartas sobre el estado de la guerra que había seleccionado que no eran tan arrebatadoramente dolorosas y separatistas para ser publicadas. Aún faltaba su parte favorita, pero usó el tiempo antes del receso para repasar como iba su escrito. Todo parecía en orden.

“¿Vienes?” Preguntó Winki saltando de su puesto al suelo llevándose su taza ya vacía en una oreja.

“Claro, ya voy” Dijo Frisk quitando las hojas listas archivándolas en una carpeta en un cajoncillo debajo de la mesa. “¡Espérame!” Dijo ella saliendo detrás de la cabeza que ya había comenzado a saltar hacia la salida a la azotea.

* * * *

Winki encendió un cigarrillo y se lo colocó en la boca, sus ojos de espiral se cerraban ante el consumo del tabaco adormecedor. Frisk no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba el sistema respiratorio del conejo, pero supuso que la magia en su mayor parte es la responsable de ello. No se iba a calentar la cabeza pensando en algo que tenía lógica de cuento de hadas. Este le ofreció uno, pero Frisk se lo rechazó.

“Ahora que estamos en un lugar un poco más privado” Comenzó “¿Recuerdas que te dije que Elder estaba de mal humor?”

Frisk asintió mientras daba una mordida a su sándwich de tomate y queso. Elder era de por si una bellota anciana de mal carácter, pero que alguien diga que estaba de _mal humor_ sin referirse a ello como su naturaleza, significaba que algo realmente malo había pasado.

“Por lo que escuché, un par de monstruos de la otra ciudad llegaron aquí en la embarcación de inmigrantes de hace unos días. Salió en la portada del periódico de esta mañana.”

“Si, sí. Pude verlo el día de hoy” Aseguró ella.

“Parece que se hicieron con los trabajos faltantes.”

“¿Y eso que tiene de malo?” Preguntó Frisk frunciendo el ceño al no entender.

“Son terribles. Eso es lo malo”

Frisk recordó el chiste de la mañana, no era malo en lo absoluto. De hecho podría decir para ella misma que valía oro puro. Pero su sentido del humor no encajaba realmente con todo el mundo.

“¿Y eso lo tiene de mal humor?”

Winki negó dejando ir una bocanada.

“Según se escuchó hablar en la oficina del director, están aquí por conveniencia. A Elder de por sí ya le molestaba que no fueran los indicados para el trabajo, ya sabes cómo es de impecable en su sección, pero saber que los están reteniendo ahí por otros motivos, nos trae a todos mal. Esto puede manchar la imagen de la imprenta”

“¿Y qué hay de las tazas de café en mi escritorio?”

“Ellos estuvieron hablándolo en tu escritorio” Le dijo severamente. “Por lo que pude oír antes de que llegaras, odian a los humanos. Seguramente no se esperaban a que una humana trabajase en estos lados de la ciudad. Imagino que le tomaron interés a tu lugar de trabajo.”

“Oh”

Frisk tragó saliva. Era cierto, solo una loca estaría dispuesta a estar tan lejos del _“dominio” _de los humanos. Es normal que los monstruos esperezasen a trabajar con su propia especie en medio de su territorio. No había ley ni problemas para evitar que eso sucediera, pero simplemente era poco común.

“Oh, pero no te pongas nerviosa. Solo es una advertencia para que te andes con ojo, niña. Por lo menos aquí dentro no pueden hacerte nada y siempre puedes irte con el grupo de las chicas para que te hagan compañía hasta la parada del autobús”

Pero los nervios de Frisk estaban tensos en este punto. Ella sabía cómo eran las agresiones raciales hacia los humanos, casi como sacadas de las peores historias de terror: Escabrosos rumores corrían entre las calles, de que con su magia, los monstruos podían quitarles las almas a los humanos para venderlas por buen precio a ambas especies. Solo eran rumores después de todo, pero imaginarse qué harían con las almas de los humanos, toda la culminación de un ser vivo, podía quitarle el sueño a cualquiera.

Frisk sacudió la cabeza. No todos los monstruos son así, de hecho solo debían ser una parte menor de su comunidad. Simples manzanas podridas. Eso era todo.

Winki estudió la expresión de Frisk. Parecía convencerse de algo, eso lo tranquilizó. Acabando su cigarrillo, lo apagó en el barandal en el que se apoyaban y volteó hacia ella.

“Entonces, ¿tu novio vendrá por ti a buscarte hoy?” Preguntó con una sonrisa.

“Si” Le sonrió ella de vuelta.

* * * *

La tarde había acabado y Frisk se estiraba alzando los brazos hacia arriba dándole su respectivo adiós a su trabajo recién terminado. Era hora de ponerse a la cola de espera para sacar copias de su parte del trabajo. Winki había terminado su parte mucho antes que ella, por lo que había terminado sola en la sala. Probablemente ni siquiera se encontraría en la fila de impresiones en aquel momento. Sin perder tiempo, Frisk se había asegurado de que su escritorio estuviera listo para la próxima chica, esperaba que al volver, recibiera la misma piedad con la máquina de escribir si hacía algún cambio de tinta en la cinta. Con las hojas en mano, bajó por las escaleras y se encontró con un par de monstruos esperando a entrar en la sala de impresiones.

Otros monstruos llegaron a sus espaldas con sus propios documentos y la fila ya comenzaba a alargarse tras unos momentos.

“Uff… A tiempo” Se dijo a sí misma mientras la fila avanzaba.

“Frisk, ¿Qué tal tu día?” Preguntó una esbelta mujer mantis con los colmillos de su boca marcados de un fuerte color rojo contrastando con su blanquecina piel. Tres garras de sus patas puntiagudas pasaron alisando sus alas color malva a modo de vestido al levantarse de su silla.

“Buenas noches Linna” Saludó Frisk alisando su cabello desde un costado. Le dedicó una sonrisa al enorme insecto que ya se ubicaba a su lado. “Ha sido encantador, como todos los días”

“¿A sí? Eso es maravilloso… Y ¿Creo que estás más sonriente que de costumbre?” Dijo acercándose más.

“¿Lo estoy?” Se tocó el rostro.

“Oh, si eso creo” Dijo colocándose finalmente frente a ella para tocarle la frente “Parece que tu aroma a cambiado un poco. Dime, ¿A caso vas a salir esta noche con alguien?”

“¡Y-Yo…!” Pero Frisk se cortó.

“Oh no te preocupes querida, eso siempre pasa a las jovencitas” Le sonrió. “Yo muero por un bocadillo…”

Pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa, la puerta de la oficina de las impresiones se abrió dejando pasar al siguiente monstruo, en este caso Linna.

“Pase, que no tenemos todo el día” Dijeron desde adentro.

“Bueno, es mi turno” Dijo ella entrando por la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

Frisk quedó mirando la puerta con indignación hasta que Linna volvió a salir de la puerta.

“Bueno querida, suerte en tu cita. ¡Hasta la otra semana!” Se despidió pasando una de sus patas sobre el cabello de Frisk para luego marchar hacia recepción.

“Q-Que… Bruja.” Dijo finalmente Frisk mientras pasaba a la sala de impresiones.

Los monstruos detrás de ella comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo.

Hubiera sido otro momento u otro lugar, Frisk la hubiera encarado. Y el resto de monstruos debería de haber hecho lo mismo. Pero asumió que todos tenían el mismo móvil para no frenarla. El tiempo estaba en contra de todos, en especial para ella, prefería mil veces ceder ese puesto. Ya hablaría con ella en otro momento. Drew debería estar por llegar.

Cuando finalmente salió de la sala habiendo dejado los documentos pertinentes de su sección, aliviada, marchó hacia los camarines femeninos a recuperar sus pertenencias. La noche estaba helando, y la chaqueta de felpa era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Al estar marcando su salida al trabajo, recordó haber olvidado retocarse el maquillaje. ¿Cómo podía dejar eso en segundo plano? Drew no podía verla desarreglada, menos en una fecha tan importante. Tras terminar de marcar, revisó su bolso, encontró el labial, el delineador de cejas y la mascarilla, pero no había señal del espejo. Claro, recordaba haber metido las cosas sin mirar al bolso el día anterior, el espejo se le debió de haber pasado.

“Demonios” Maldijo devolviéndose al baño.

El resto de la fila estaba en sus últimos monstruos. Una vez que la fila se acabase solo tenía unos minutos antes de que Larry cerrase la sala y saliera para dejar las llaves en recepción. Frisk dudó un momento si entrar a retocarse al baño. Pero esto era importante. Decidida, entró al tocador.

Lo más complicado vino primero, aplicó la mascarilla que ya había perdido su intensidad en las pestañas con cuidado pero a una velocidad prudente, en su opinión, deteniéndose a mirarlas de un lado a otro para ver si ambas estaban de igual largo. Perfecto. Luego siguió con las cejas, que tan solo ya debían marcarle los bordes que se habían borrado un poco por el roce del cabello. A Frisk no le podía gustar menos tener tanto peso en la cara, pero si era por impresionar a su amado, lo valía. Sonriente, tomó el labial y lo deslizó hacia arriba. Marcó un pequeño corazón sobre los labios antes de aplicar el color.

De pronto, sintió un sonido metálico desde la puerta.

“…Que-” Dijo deteniéndose ladeando la cabeza ¿Algo se habría caído?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de entenderlo, las luces se apagaron.

“N-No…” Dijo entrando en razón. “¡Esperen aún sigo aquí adentro!” Gritó.

A tientas en la oscuridad intentó llegar a la puerta, pero los ojos aún no se le habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad para poder avanzar, por lo que se afirmó desde los lavabos hasta llegar al extremo de la muralla hasta sentir la madera. Pero descubrió que esta estaba bajo llave. Con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a golpear.

“¡Sigo aquí adentro, por favor!”

Frisk intentó darle patadas a la puerta, golpeó y golpeó hasta casi quedar exhausta de hacerlo.

Pero nadie vino.

Había quedado allí sola en medio de la oscuridad. Y Frisk realizó que no importaba lo que hiciera, los interruptores de todo el edificio están en recepción, no la habrían podido escuchar de todas maneras. El apagado de las luces significaba que ya no había oportunidad de salir hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

“Drew… Lo siento tanto” Dijo mientras se encogía dándole la espalda a la puerta. Se tomó de las rodillas y arropó sus piernas con la chaqueta. Él debió haberse ido para ese momento. Seguramente debe creer que ella en vez de él se haya olvidado del aniversario y decidió devolverse a casa.

Todo el maquillaje se le había derretido por las lágrimas, su nariz estaba enrojecida y sus brazos sucios por la mascarilla. Él no podía verla así. ¿Qué diría sobre todo el desastre que estaba hecha? Era mejor que quedarse allí hasta mañana y quitarse el maquillaje arruinado.

“Soy un desastre…”

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, otra ola de llanto la atormentó. Y esta vez gritó sin contenerse. Nadie la escucharía.

“Toc, Toc” Se escuchó del otro lado.

El llanto de Frisk se frenó de súbito.

“Toc, Toc” Repitió una voz gruesa del otro lado.

“Hay… ¿Hay alguien ahí?” Preguntó ella.

“Talandas”

Frisk intentó hacer memoria de algún monstruo que se llamase así. Pero nada vino a su mente.

“¿Q-Qué Talandas?” Preguntó, cuidando de decir bien el nombre.

“Yo bien ¿y tú?” Preguntó la otra voz en todo de broma.

De pronto, sintió como si todas las preocupaciones se disolvieran de un momento a otro para permitirle reír. Frisk no podía detenerse, era como si fuese el mejor chiste que jamás le hubieran contado, sentía que el cuerpo se le relajaba y comenzaba a pensar con más claridad. Fuera quien fuese, sabía cómo ayudarla. Ya más tranquila, una sensación de gratitud y calma la ayudó a ponerse de pié.

“Toc, Toc” Repitió, pareciéndole a Frisk que estaba riendo.

“¿Quién es?”

“Es Sencuentra”

“¿Quién Sencuentra?” Frisk alzó una ceja.

“Pues usted ¿Se encuentra mejor?” Preguntó la voz.

Frisk se detuvo ante la pregunta casi con sorpresa y sonrió. “Mejor. Gracias.”

“Voy a sacarte de allí, quédate donde estás” Dijo la voz.

“S-Seguro”

¡Alguien la había oído! Qué alivio. Frisk dejó escapar un suspiro. Solo esperaba que no se tratase de algún ladrón o algo así. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que aquel muchacho del otro lado abriera la puerta. Supuso que tardaría algo de tiempo en ir a buscar las llaves, así que aprovechó de recoger su bolso y maquillaje. Era una lástima que no hubiera luz para retocarse. ¡RETOCARSE! Estaba echa un desastre, debía limpiarse. Agarró una pastilla de jabón y se la frotó en el rostro apresurada, luego se enjuagó con agua, sabía que ya estaba limpia tan pronto sintió que su piel se renovaba por el agua fría. Gracias a que los ojos se le habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, se dirigió a tomar papel de baño y secarse el rostro.

“¿Ya terminaste?” Sonó detrás de ella.

“¡Ah!” Frisk dio un salto percatándose de que él ya estaba allí. ¿En qué momento había llegado?

“L-Lo siento, estaba algo desarreglada” Logró decir avergonzada.

“No te preocupes, muñeca. Ven aquí te guiaré hasta la salida”

Las cosas se habían tornado un poco extrañas de repente. Uno por el apodo que había usado en ella y el otro por la ligera presencia de picardía en su voz. Frisk se acercó cautelosamente. No podía verle la cara por la oscuridad, pero en seguida pudo percatarse de que se trataba de un monstruo de gran tamaño por la posición de dos luces rojas haciéndole de ojos, al menos dos cabezas más grandes que ella, calculaba.

“Voy a usar algo de magia, porque no encontré las llaves”

Eso llenó de dudas a Frisk ¿Qué no las encontró? Todo el mundo sabe que están en recepción tras el mostrador a la vista de todos. ¿Quién era este tipo?

“Vamos, pasar demasiado tiempo en el baño de las damas es incómodo”

Frisk dio otro paso al frente, antes de darse cuenta tropezó con el lápiz labial que había dejado caer al piso que no había levantado aún. Unas enormes manos la tomaron desde los brazos. Frisk sintió como este estaba conteniendo el agarre, controlando de no lastimarla, supo enseguida que este debía poseer una fuerza increíble.

“Hey, muñeca dije ven, no lánzate” Rió.

Pero Frisk no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado asustada para pensar en qué responder en realidad.

Aquel monstruo la atrajo fácilmente hacia él.

“Soy Sans, por cierto.”

“…Frisk.” Dijo ella.

Sans la apretó contra su pecho. Frisk solo sintió un chasquido de los dedos de él antes de sentir una sensación de adrenalina. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había luz nuevamente, sus pues estaban pisando pavimento y podía escuchar el sonido de los grillos. Estaba fuera del edificio ¿Pero cómo?

“Bien ya estamos fuera, muñeca” El delicadamente la apartó de sí.

Frisk miró sus pies, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de la acera del paradero de autobuses hacia el centro de la ciudad. ¿Tan lejos habían llegado? Sonriente, Frisk alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

A diferencia de los adorables y bizarros monstruos que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, jamás había visto un monstruo del tipo esqueleto. Frisk sabía de su existencia, sabía cómo era su cultura y tradiciones, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de tener uno en frente. No lo esperaba ni lo deseaba, el gran parecido que tenían con los humanos la perturbaba de cierta manera. Pero allí estaba. La luz de la farola que resaltaba en la cima le ceñía los pómulos bajo el hundimiento de unas profundas cuencas de las que solo un par de luces hacían de ojos, pero por sobre todo, una extensa sonrisa permanente en su calavera. Era enorme, de una masiva corpulencia que a diferencia del resto de monstruos grandes, si le daba el miedo suficiente para hacerla retroceder. Vestía de una camisa blanca de finas rayas azules y pantalones de franela ayudados de suspensores a ambos lados. Parecía haber estado dormido hace nada.

Frisk golpeó con fuerza los impulsos de salir corriendo, él la había sacado de allí e incluso había sido tan amable de traerla a la parada del autobús. Esa no era manera de dar las gracias, por muy horripilante que fuese un monstruo por fuera, no tenía por qué serlo en el interior.

_Que grosera, si su padre la viera ahora… _

Como pudo, trató de no hacer que su sonrisa pareciera forzada.

“Gracias de nuevo, Sans” Dijo ella.

“Eres… humana” Soltó a decir arrastrando las últimas palabras con cierto desdén. Su voz era ahora rasposa y llena de un rencor que no podía encajar en su cálido tono anterior.

El brillo de los ojos de Frisk desapareció. Algo le decía que algo estaba mal. Terriblemente mal.

La sonrisa de este parecía ser menos agradable con cada segundo que pasaba, al punto de parecer estar asqueado de verla. El ceño del esqueleto se frunció, desapareciendo ambas luces de sus cuencas.

El comenzaba a acercarse lentamente.

Frisk comenzó a atar los pocos cabos que tenía a la mano, él estaba en la imprenta con ella, y si no era un ladrón, debería haber entrado hace poco a trabajar. Será él entonces uno de los extranjeros que vino a ocupar el puesto en la sección de entretención del viejo Elder. Y según palabras de Winki, odian a los humanos. Y ella era humana. ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? ¿Cometería un crimen de odio en medio de la calle? ¿Y qué se lo podía impedir? No había nadie a los alrededores que pudieran verlos, todo estaba vacío, y la mayor parte de la gente estaba de vuelta a su casa por el toque de queda. Solo era ella y él en medio de una calle desolada en Cascade Street.

“Tu raza… Lo va a pagar caro” Murmuró venenosamente, estremeciendo a Frisk en sus rodillas.

De pronto el claxon del último bus se escuchó acercándose a las diez en punto de la noche. Frisk giró la cabeza encandilándose por las luces delanteras del vehículo. Ese debía tratarse del último, aún estaba a tiempo de llegar a su hogar a salvo. ¡Que salvación! Pero ahora el problema no era llegar a tiempo para cenar y tener una charla de disculpas con Drew… La cabeza de Frisk se giró sintiendo cada músculo de su cuello torcerse para ver a Sans, mientras el sudor frío comenzaba a correrle por el rostro.

Pero este había desaparecido.


	2. Solo quedaron escombros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk recibe una llamada de su padre.

“Lo siento… No fue suficiente” Decía mientras aún sostenía su cuerpo entre sus manos encenizadas. No podía verla con claridad, pero estaba seguro de que ya no estaba con los ojos abiertos, su mano se había resbalado de su rostro huesudo pero él la sostuvo hasta que el calor de su piel desapareciera. “Si tan solo, si tan solo no hubiera ocurrido nada de esto… Aún estarías”

El sonido alarmante de las cadenas que sostenían las vigas a su espalda le informaron que esta colapsaría dentro de poco. Pero él las ignoró, todas y cada una de las señales de peligro a su alrededor. Ya no tenía nada por que luchar, ni siquiera su propia batalla estaba al alcance de su propio juicio, se lo habían arrebatado todo.

“Heh… Nos vemos del otro lado” Dijo tomando el sombrero junto a él, se lo calzó en el cráneo dejando que el ala tapase la vista al frente. Lanzando un ataque hacia atrás en dirección al último eslabón antes de devolver la mano bajo la nuca de la muchacha y acercarla a él.

El estruendo de la estructura chirrió a su alrededor haciendo eco en sus cavidades auditivas. Cerró los ojos con impaciencia, saboreando la desesperación del vacío que solo acabaría cuando todo ese dolor terminase de una vez.

La estructura se vino abajo.

════════ ♡ ════════

“¡Mil demonios!” El palo de la escoba lo había golpeado en el cráneo despabilándolo. Sans se sobó la cabeza antes de mandar a volar de una patada el artilugio de limpieza.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había dormido? Já. Más que el suficiente, ya tenía la batería cargada. Al menos hasta llegar a casa y dormir bajo las sábanas de su cama. Sans debía dar crédito al sillón que tenían en la sala de recesos y al viejo Elder por tener tan buen gusto en cojines y tapicería. Sin duda la mejor cabezada que había tenido en meses. Pero todo sería mejor sin ese molesto y recurrente sueño.

“Justo cuando estoy más relajado” Bostezó “Aparece esa tontería a cortar la buena vibra”

_Solo será un momento…_

Sans sacudió la cabeza. Pese a que la voz era clara, no podía convencerse de que no fuese invención suya, jamás había escuchado esa voz en su vida. Al menos no que lo recordase. Su mente inquieta, repasaba los hechos del sueño una y otra vez. Cada vez que veía a duras penas como esa silueta perdía la vida en sus brazos, sentía un hielo recorrerle la espalda y un gran peso acomodándose fielmente a sus hombros. La película siempre era la misma, y el sentimiento de culpa se repetía sin falta.

_Gracias…_

Basta. Ya había tenido suficiente.

Sus luces miraron alrededor. Tardó un momento en percatarse en que todo estaba oscuro y un poco más en notar que estaba solo en medio de la sala para fumadores.

“¿Se olvidaron de mí? Heh. Debo ser menos notorio que mis chistes” Rió por lo bajo negando con la cabeza.

De un impulso, se levantó del sillón. Alzando una mano a la altura de sus ojos, una lumínica llama apareció brindándole algo de claridad a su entorno, cuidando de no tocar nada, marchó hacia su oficina. Al llegar a su escritorio, pudo distinguir las hojas en las que estaba trabajando para el día siguiente. Había olvidado entregarlas para su impresión. Mierda. Su hermano lo iba a ahorcar.

Sans se rió para sí. Vamos que es mucho más sustancial cuando puedes aplicar los chistes en alguien que escribirlos. Hacer chistes era toda una ciencia que ocurría en un momento y tiempo exacto, era un error tratar de forzarlo en un papel. Sans suspiró por lo bajo. Ya nada se podía hacer con todo el buen material desperdiciado. Arrugando el papel en una bola, lo arrojó a la papelera bajo el mueble.

“Tampoco es justo para mí, amigo” Dijo dándole una mirada al papel. “Pero dos trabajos, requieren el doble de descansos” Se encogió de hombros. “Y hablando de eso…” Agachándose agarró el maletín que tenía escondido, dándole unas palmadas cuando lo puso a la altura del pecho. “Bien, nos vamos de aquí”. Palpó con la mano la superficie del escritorio buscando su sombrero. “Tsk. Está en recepción” Chasqueó la lengua.

Listo para salir de la oficina, giró el pomo de la puerta para descubrir lo obvio. Cerrado.

Sans odiaba tener que usar magia específica para ocuparse de cosas tan banales como cruzar una puerta. Una cosa es hacer arder la magia para hacer algo de luz, era lo más básico que había, tan simple como encender un cerillo; pero lo otro es moldearla a algo que requiera tiempo y años de prácticas. Pero nada que unas ocho horas con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada no pudiese reparar. Dando un paso al frente, apareció en frente de la puerta de la oficina. En seguida sintió como su magia se drenaba por la fisura del atajo.

_Algo antes de irme puede ayudar._ Pensó dándose cuenta de lo seca que tenía la boca. Entonces se dispuso a arrastrar los pies hacia la cocina.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta de la pequeña de la habitación, sus luces se posaron en la pequeña nevera roja de la esquina. Una de las muchachas de artes había comentado que le había bordado un paño para cubrir una falla de la pintura hace unos días atrás. Sans podría haberla confundido con cualquier otro tipo de mueble de no ser por haber visto al editor abrirla y sacar una botella de whisky de su interior.

Al abrirla, el pequeño foco le hiso encandilar las luces de sus cuencas por un momento. Encontró tres botellas de salsa tabasco que había guardado al llegar, una de ellas casi vacía. Ya la repondría mañana. Chasqueando los dedos, hiso aparecer una pequeña llama sobre el fregadero. Todas las tazas habían sido lavadas y guardadas en la estantería. Sans rodó las luces dándose cuenta de que no hacía falta si nadie lo estaba observando ¿Verdad? Agarró la más ligera y desatornilló la tapa de aluminio.

Quizás había sido su imaginación, pero podría jurar que había escuchado a alguien murmurar algo desde la otra sala. No es que tuviera un gran sentido de la audición, no tenía oído después de todo, pero el silencio muerto le proporcionaba el eco necesario para escuchar hasta el zumbido de las polillas devorando las servilletas. Dándole un último trago a la enorme botella de tabasco vacía, la dejó de vuelta en la nevera y la cerró.

“¿Hay alguien aún aquí?” Preguntó sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

Pero la voz no volvió a hablar.

“Hm.” Se encogió de hombros. Ya había desperdiciado demasiado tiempo precioso en volver a casa. Ya no faltaba mucho para el toque de queda y no quería preocupar a su hermano menor.

Entonces un llanto estalló a sus espaldas. No sabía si era justo detrás de él o en otra oficina, pero lo que sí, es que el alma le retumbaba como loca dentro del pecho como si quisiera huir de su caja torácica. Estaba a punto de gritar del susto, pero cuando el sollozo le comenzaba a parecer familiar se sacudió la cabeza. Era el llanto de una mujer.

“Q-Que…” Alzó un hueso de ceja.

Lentamente siguió el sonido angustioso de la voz hasta llegar a la puerta del tocador de damas. Poco a poco comenzaba a advertir en sus pensamientos de que no se trataba de nada extraño ni sobrenatural, era una simple femenina atrapada hace un par de horas que nadie escuchó. Pobre chica, ¿Qué le habrá pasado para quedarse sin magia? _Bueno, nada que un caballero no pueda manejar._ Pensó tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

“Toc, toc” Dijo él.

En seguida, el llanto frenó de súbito. Complacido consigo mismo, continuó con la pequeña broma. La chica parecía estar confundida, pero en seguida volvió a tocar dándole a entender que debía responder de otra manera. No había nada mejor contra el miedo y la tristeza que una buena risa. Claro está si la chica tiene buen humor, si no, tendría que ir a buscar la llave a recepción y sacarla en peores condiciones. Pero que no se dijera que no lo había intentado.

“¿Q-Qué Talandas?” Respondió desde el otro lado.

“Yo bien, ¿Y tú?”.

Sans entonces sintió un gran alivio al escucharla reír. Algo en su risa le pareció conocido, al igual que su llanto, como si ya lo hubiera escuchado de antes. Pero antes de darle más vueltas al asunto, lo quitó de en medio, decidió contarle otra pequeña broma de Toc, toc para terminar de calmarla. Ella respondió suavemente dejándole saber que estaba mejor. La chica había sido un público excelente. Ahora que ella estaba en condiciones adecuadas para un fortuito encuentro, había que sacarla.

Sans no era precisamente un casanova, no estaba demasiado interesado en crear algo estable, pero cuando veía algo de su agrado se acercaba para dar el intento. Sin embargo no solía tener mucha suerte con las mujeres, en especial por las maneras tóxicas que tenía de expresarse hacia los humanos. _Incitas demasiado al odio._ Le solían decir antes de darle el plantón. Pero a Sans no podía importarle menos, ningún humano había cambiado su actitud con él y los suyos, ¿Por qué iría él a dar a torcer su muñeca? Pero en este punto ya era una costumbre pensar en ellos como una calaña, más aún cuando _ese incidente_ fue ocasionado por una de esas aberraciones egoístas sin magia.

Calmando a la chica, le aseguró que la sacaría. Podía hacerlo con magia, pero era más preferible ir en busca de la llave por ahora. Rápidamente fue a recepción y encontró el panel de las llaves, todas estaban en fila colgadas en pinchos de colores. Pero ninguna estaba etiquetada.

“Heh. Que mala suerte” Comentó rascándose la nuca. No había manera de que diera con la correcta sin probar con todas antes de que alguien entrase por la puerta a darle la bienvenida al nuevo día.

Sans suspiró cansado, pero igualmente complacido. Tal vez esta era la oportunidad para acabar con esa mala racha. Solo tenía que aparentar un poco de simpatía, obviamente, Ebott era un país conocido por su alta tolerancia, un bicho raro como él sería apartado de inmediato. Podía llevar la fiesta en paz por un tiempo con la señorita, luego hacerle saber de sus ideales y si ella lo aceptaba sería excelente, y si no, se iría con el resto de monstruos que no aprobaran las nuevas leyes. Nada le impedía que con la nueva era consiguiera algo a su medida.

_Igualmente, no puedo ponerme exigente, no soy nada agradable y menos atractivo. Quizás hasta ni siquiera se acerque._ Rió mientras se giraba por sus talones hacia las puertas del baño.

_Espero que no sea el caso._

Sans le pidió amablemente que esperase. Entrar al baño de damas era algo impensable, pero viendo la situación no había más remedio si quería que ambos salieran de allí antes que el toque de queda les diera alcance. Dando un paso al frente se encontraba en una casi absoluta oscuridad, tenía la esperanza de poder verle la cara a su nueva compañía, por el poco contraste que podía curiosear de su figura pequeña, suponía que se trataba de una mujer conejo por las orejas a los lados cayéndole por los hombros hacia adelante. ¿De qué sector será? Le explicó el asunto de las llaves, pero no parecía del todo convencida de la veracidad de su excusa para entrar.

Él pudo sentir que su inseguridad se acrecentaba con sus palabras.

“Vamos, pasar demasiado tiempo en el baño de las damas es incómodo” Dijo él.

Al ver que la silueta de la chica se movía en su dirección su sonrisa se hiso más grande. Él le había extendido la mano para guiarla. Ella avanzaba aún cautelosa, pero de un momento a otro sus pies trastabillaron. La conejita había resbalado con algo en el piso del baño y Sans ya veía que se golpeaba la nariz. No tuvo más alternativa que cortar la distancia de forma súbita. Tan pronto sus manos hicieron contacto con su forma física, sintió que el alma le daba un vuelco. ¿De verdad no se habían topado antes?

Él la agarró con firmeza, intentando de no hacerle daño en el proceso, la ayudó a ponerse en sus dos pies nuevamente. Le dijo otra broma para quebrar un poco el extraño ambiente que había creado y cuando sintió que era el momento, se presentó:

“Soy Sans, por cierto.” Lo dijo con más orgullo del que sentía.

“…Frisk.” Dijo ella.

_Frisk. _Se repitió en la mente, haciendo una nota para no olvidarla.

Acercándola a su pecho, rogando que no escuchara su alma acelerada, chasqueó los dedos y abrió una fisura hacia la parada de autobuses. Podrían tener una agradable plática antes de que su medio de transporte llegase. Avanzó por esta y ya se encontraban los dos bajo la luz de las farolas.

“Bien ya estamos fuera, muñeca”

Suavemente la apartó de sí. Tal vez todo ese uso inútil de magia valió la pena después de todo. Inhaló profundamente recibiendo algo del aroma del perfume de su cabello, no esperaba hacerlo, solo estaba nervioso. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sorpresa floral. Tal vez Papyrus tenía razón y las películas no eran algo tan estúpido como él creía. ¿Luz de las farolas? ¿Un encuentro muy oportuno? Todo estaba tan bien hilado en su imaginación que le era difícil negar la simplicidad con la que habían resultado las cosas.

Pero fue demasiado bueno.

“Gracias de nuevo, Sans” Dijo ella con una sonrisa después de abrir los ojos en sorpresa.

La melodiosa voz, el agradable aroma y la enternecedora figura de la conejita se borraron por completo de su mente, tomando su lugar un apogeo de repudiables características hacia ella.

Una humana…

Sans sentía que la ira se apoderaba de él, no por ella misma. Si no por él, por haber sido tan estúpido, al haberse atrevido a pensar tan a la ligera de que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era algo diferente a lo usual… Todo tan bien planeado para él. Las luces de sus cuencas desaparecieron y sus dientes se apretaron al caer en cuenta. Esta era la humana de la que todos hablaban. Esta era la sucia humana que se había tratado de marcar un lugar donde no debía.

No, otra vez no. Todo había empezado así. Con un humano queriendo hacerse pasar por un buen colega, para luego apuñalar a todo el equipo por la espalda. No iba a permitirlo. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella y le susurró con la voz cargada de ira.

_Já. ¿Ella creía que estaba viendo una abominación? Pues vamos a darle razones suficientes para largarse._

“Tu raza… Lo va a pagar caro”.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, volvió a la oficina de entretenimiento, cerrando la fisura del atajo. Sans golpeó su escritorio con fuerza. El metal de este había quedado marcado por el puño del esqueleto.

“Estás jodiéndome…” Esbozó con rabia, sintiendo que su alma aún palpitaba con brío dentro de él.

Le tomó unos minutos recomponerse, en su mente veía como cada movimiento y cada palabra de la aparente conejita se desvanecía y recibía una pincelada de _odio _al ser reproducida como una película. Se sentía tan estúpido, había intentado coquetear con una humana, había gastado buen material de entretención en una humana. Sans se golpeaba mentalmente por haber pensado en ella de forma especial. Qué asco. Qué repulsivo. Papyrus no podía enterarse de eso.

Sans se pasó la mano por el cráneo y luego por el rostro. Entremedio de los dedos se percató de una luz que teñía de magia luminiscente uno de las líneas de teléfonos de la oficina adyacente.

Aún con un mal sabor de boca, fue hasta encontrarse con un teléfono el cual estaba entonando una suave y tintineante melodía entornando el cable cubierto de magia. Sans levantó el auricular y contestó:

“¿Hola?”

“¡SANS! ¿AÚN SIGUES EN EL TRABAJO?” La voz del esqueleto menor era tan impetuosa que Sans tuvo que apartar el auricular para escucharlo sin hacerse daño.

“Heh. Si, hermano…” Dijo intentan do disimular su mal humor.

“NO PUEDO CREER LO MUCHO QUE TE DEBE HABER GUSTADO TRABAJAR EN TU MEJOR Y TERRIBLE HABILIDAD PARA CREAR CHISTES. DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE ESTOY MUY COMPLACIDO CON ESA DILIGENCIA QUE ESTÁS DEMOSTRANDO. Y PARA SERTIFICAR QUE LEGÍTIMAMENTE LO ESTOY, HARÉ UNA AGRADABLE RECETA DE FIDEOS EN ESTE MOMENTO, HERMANO.”

“Supongo que estoy en mi _salsa_”

“SANS, NO” Hiso una pausa antes de continuar “HERMANO, POR CIERTO, ¿TIENES LA INFORMACIÓN QUE PIDIERON DE LA BASE?”

Sans miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde había dejado su maletín? Dando un vistazo hacia la puerta a la recepción, vio su maletín apoyado frente al baño de damas. Con un gesto de su mano, el objeto levitó por el aire envuelto en un aura rojiza, terminando su viaje en las manos del esqueleto.

“Yup. Esta todo justo aquí, hermano” Dijo dándole unas palmadas al maletín.

“EXCELENTE, HERMANO. Y DIME. HUH… SEGÚN TÚ Y LA INFORMACIÓN QUE RECOPILASTE ¿CUÁNDO CREES TÚ QUE COMIENCEN CON LA PRIMERA FACE?” La voz de Papyrus sonaba preocupada del otro lado.

Sans desvió la vista recordando la cara sonriente de Frisk dándole las gracias.

_No voy a dejar que te burles de mí… Humana._

“Mañana por la tarde” Dijo apoyando ambas manos sobre su escritorio magullado.

════════ ♡ ════════

Frisk miró a su lado. Drew dormía apaciblemente junto a ella, subiendo y bajando el pecho bajo las sábanas. Con la boca abierta, tomaba bocanadas relajadas que no permitían que los ronquidos se le escapasen. Aun olía a brandy.

Frisk suspiró amargamente recordando los hechos de la noche anterior. Ella había llegado con tan solo unos minutos antes de que el gran reloj de la ciudad diera el aviso del toque de queda. La casa estaba a oscuras y la chaqueta y sombrero de Drew estaban aplastados en los colgadores de la entrada. Frisk estaba preparada para cariñosamente darle unas disculpas a su prometido y explicarle de que no había olvidado su aniversario del día que se prometieron, que incluso tenía todo guardado en el frigorífico para la cena de esa noche, que el día podía terminar perfectamente sin malentendidos. Pero ella solo se encontró con su esposo a medio vestir con el pijama tirado en la cama con un horrible aliento a tabaco y brandy. Frisk supo enseguida que había estado bebiendo con sus amigos en el pub para ver el partido.

Él ni siquiera había recordado la fecha. Aunque todo hubiera salido a reloj, él nunca se hubiera presentado allí para ella. Hubiera quedado sola frente a la entrada de su trabajo, y conociendo lo terca que puede ser su actitud, lo hubiera hecho hasta más allá del toque de queda si pudiese. Pero Frisk concluyó que todo era su culpa. Debió haber sido más directa con Drew, él lo habría entendido y estaba segura de que hubiera dejado el partido de lado para conmemorar la fecha junto a ella. Estaba segura… Intentaba estarlo.

_¿De qué estás hablando, Frisky? Él es un buen tipo. Seguramente se quedó hasta la hora que pudo frente a tu trabajo. Recuerda que tan solo fueron dos horas de diferencia del partido con tu hora de salida. Y tú culpándolo de que se le olvidó. ¿Y si fue al partido y luego pasó a recogerte?_ Borracho. Claro. Frisk deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de que fuese así.

Pasó la mirada al reloj de mesa. Las siete menos cinco. Ella decidió que podía iniciar su día.

Tal vez no era el mismo ánimo de siempre, pero no podía quedarse atrás y llorar. Tener una actitud negativa no resolvería nada. Hablaría con Drew una vez que este despertase.

Dejó hervir la tetera un poco más tiempo esta vez. Hoy el desayuno tocaba ser algo dulce, no porque a Drew le gustase. Realmente necesitaba algo dulce en aquel momento y unos muffins no vendrían para nada mal. Salió afuera para recoger el periódico.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que recibió a Frisk fue la iridiscente luz del sol golpeándole la cara, parecía que la noche había estado despejada. Ajustándose la bata, se agachó a recoger el periódico y se entró antes de que el frío helase la casa. Dejó la lectura sobre la mesa y se apresuró a abrir las cortinas.

Drew apareció en ese momento por la esquina del corredor, ya estaba vestido y aún se quitaba el sueño de los ojos. Frisk supo en seguida de que tenía una resaca.

“Buen día, ¿No vas a bañarte?” Preguntó ella casi bromeando.

“Lo haré en el trabajo” Dijo Drew sentándose a la mesa. Esbozando un largo bostezo, arrastró la silla y miró lo que había para desayunar. “Esto es…” Tomando uno de los muffins del medio de la mesa, lo observó con detenimiento antes de darse cuenta de qué eran. “¿Muffins? Frisk, linda… Sabes que no me gusta comer dulces en la mañana”.

“Oh, perdona. Solo creí que un cambio podía sentarnos bien.”

Drew se detuvo. El ambiente se había vuelto pesado de repente.

“Frisk, mira, ayer-”.

“No es tu culpa.” Dijo ella sentándose a la mesa frente a él tapándole el sol de la cara “Las cosas pudieron haber sido mejores ayer, lamento que no haya sido un día perfecto, pero podemos mejorarlo hoy ¿No?” Le sonrió.

“Frisk…” La miró con cierta indiferencia en los ojos, asimilando lo que estaba diciendo. Pronto su mueca de disgusto se convirtió en una comprensiva sonrisa. “Frisk, no tienes que sentirte así por mí. El juego no fue bien simplemente porque fueron muy confiados, es todo.”

_¿Juego? ¿Está hablando del juego? Pues claro que lo hace. Tú le diste los motivos para que olvidara qué día era._

Frisk apretó los dientes.

“Estaba hablando de nuestro aniversario” Drew parpadeó abriendo la boca en shock. “Fue ayer”.

Drew quedó en silencio, le tomó un momento volver a componerse. Este se levantó de la silla haciéndola rechinar las patas sobre el piso y miró a Frisk a los ojos. Lejos de parecer una mirada de arrepentimiento, este frunció el entrecejo y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

“¿Y no pudiste decirme? Frisk, era nuestro aniversario”

_No lo dice en serio._

“Sabes que no tengo memoria para las fechas, y te lo había pedido: Por favor, recuérdame el día cuando cae nuestra aniversario una semana antes.” Dijo punteando la mesa con un dedo.

_Claro que lo dice en serio._

“Y-Yo…” Frisk se encogió en su lugar.

“Perdimos todo un día, Frisk, todo un día” La interrumpió.

“P-Perdón…”

_¿Lo ves? Todo es tu culpa. Él lo olvidaba siempre, así que era tu deber recordárselo. ¿Esto será siempre así Frisky?_

Frisk bajó la mirada

“Mira, ayer fue un mal día, para ambos” Dijo dejando ir el aire del pecho. Sobándose la sien con un dedo miró a Frisk “Llamaré y diré que no estoy disponible. Puede que me despidan, pero no quiero pelear contigo por una tontería…”

_¿Tontería?_

Pero ignorando por completo aquella voz, Frisk sintió que sus ojos se iluminaban. ¿El la perdonaba? Terminó de golpear hacia el fondo esa sensación de enfado. No podía enojarse con él, tenía razón, la fecha era importante para los dos y solo por intentar hacer algo sin decirle nada todo se le había escapado de las manos. Tiene razón, era una tontería. Drew es la persona más dulce del mundo. No podía creer que estaba pensando en…

Frisk sacudió la cabeza. No, claro que no. Drew la amaba, por eso la perdonaba. El error era suyo, totalmente tuyo. Con una sonrisa, alzó la vista y asintió tallándose los ojos con una mano. Qué alivio.

_Vas a lamentarlo._

* * * *

Ambos bajaron del tranvía en medio de la ciudad. El bullicio de las calles y las conversaciones de la gente giraban a su alrededor moldeando la vida ajetreada del medio día. El aroma de la comida frita y la gente mientras caminaba al comerla le había despertado el apetito. Drew fue muy rápido y consiguió unas patatas fritas de camino a una casa de té. Para Frisk todo era maravilloso, las salidas con su prometido se habían hecho escasas desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos, pero cada vez que lo hacían Frisk apreciaba cada instante. Llevaba el calzado casi nuevo que tenía para ocasiones especiales, un geométrico vestido amarillo de bordes blancos y su único sombrero cloche. Él por su parte vestía un traje de chaqueta de mangas cónicas de color marrón claro que Frisk le había regalado por las navidades (lo que le venía genial, puesto que ahora la mayor parte de los trajes que salían a la venta eran de utilidad) y sus mocasines negros.

“Te ves muy bien querido” Le dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

“Basta, o creerán que también me puse colorete” Le respondió amortiguando una risa.

La había llevado a su librería favorita ubicada en Avenida Snowdrake. Frisk adoraba este lugar, no solo por tener una membresía de lectora frecuente, le encantaba que siempre que venía había un libro nuevo en la sección femenina. Solo en este lugar, tanto monstruos como humanos podían publicar sus escritos de forma anónima por un costo bastante bajo, para su opinión.

“Iré a revisar algo en el sector de política. Ve algo que te guste” Le sonrió Drew antes de separarse de ella.

“Claro, claro” Dijo ella sin desviar la vista de un par de libros que le habían llamado la atención.

_Miss Maple y trece enigmas._

“Parece un libro sobre acertijos” Dijo para sí entornando una sonrisa en los labios.

En lo que buscaba más libros del mismo calibre, tomó un par que tenían títulos interesantes y bonitas portadas decoradas. Los libros de debían ser juzgados por sus portadas, pero simplemente no podía detenerse ante una buena encuadernación. Culpablemente leyó un par de líneas y lo dejó en su lugar. Antes de devolver el otro a su sitio, se dio cuenta de que había hecho una ventanilla en la estantería. Del otro lado habían tomado otro libro. Frisk miró a través pero no había nadie. Estaba a punto de dejarlo, pero se percató de que había visto a alguien conocido.

“¿Winki?” Se preguntó en voz alta.

Encajó el libro en la estantería y se dirigió a comprobar lo que había visto.

Y allí estaba, una cabeza parlante de conejo se encontraba leyendo junto a una pila de libros de diferentes tipos. Este tenía la atención no precisamente en su lectura bajo las orejas. Estaba hablando con una muchacha que jamás había visto, llevaba un suéter de vestido marrón de detalles verde oliva, el cabello corto y lleno de rizos anaranjados, y unos brillantes ojos azules no cortaban la mirada con el monstruo. Sonriente Frisk se acercó a ellos para saludar.

“Winki” Dijo lo suficientemente alto y lo suficientemente bajo para ser oída por él y no amonestada por la bibliotecaria “No sabía que te gustase leer”

La cabeza dio un salto y miró a Frisk, ella podría jurar que debajo de su pelaje estaba colándosele un rubor, lo mismo con la chica, que tan rápido escuchó el nombre de su acompañante viró al vista al libro en sus manos y las pecas de su rostro, pecas casi desaparecieron al ponerse colorada.

“¡F-Frisk! H-Hola, que placer verte aquí” Articuló Winki cada palabra.

“¡SHSH! No tan fuerte” Anunció la bibliotecaria sin rastros de molestia en su voz. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que los lectores subiesen la voz de vez en cuando y a que ellos mismos se lo recordasen cuando se entusiasmaba con un libro.

“Vine con mi novio por algún libro” Le sonrió para luego mirar a la chica de su lado “¿Es amiga tuya?” Preguntó curiosa.

“S-Si…” Dijo Winki pasando la página del libro con apuro.

“Soy Amelle” Dijo la chica por lo bajo “A-Amiga de Winki, un gusto”

“Es un gusto también para mí” Sonrió Frisk. Sentándose a la mesa frente a ambos. “Oye, perdona que interrumpa tu charla, pero ¿Por qué te fuste ayer antes? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?”

“¡Oh! Eso… Verás, yo… er.” Dijo golpeándose la barbilla con la punta de la oreja.

“Había algo que me había pedido de antemano” Salto a decir Amelle “Y me pidió que le avisara en cuanto llegase aquello a la estación de bomberos.”

Frisk asintió en entendimiento. Bien sabía que Winki trabajaba igualmente con cartas, estaba encargado de algo mucho más emocionante: Reportes de desastres de los países aliados mediante las provistas por puño y pata de los soldados. Cada vez eran más alarmantes, en especial por la resistencia; tan pronto se encarcelaron a los primeros monstruos, ellos aparecieron para liberarlos declarándoles la guerra a los humanos. Esos reportes le estaban dando mucha popularidad últimamente a su sección. Esas cartas eran mucho más voluminosas y sobrecogedoras que solo un par de cartas de amor y unas cuantas quejas de familias que expresaban su disgusto por la violencia. Si había alguien a quien preguntarle sobre casos de desastre y nuevos aparatos que aparecían en medio del conflicto, ese era Winki.

Frisk no estaba para nada celosa, ella estaba feliz en su puesto de consejos femeninos y aportar su simple granito de arena a la moral de sus lectoras.

“Ya veo. ¿Y de qué se trataba?” Preguntó Frisk con real interés.

Winki miró a Amelle con una sonrisa, dándole a entender de que estaba bien, era una colega y no pasaba nada.

“Eh, bueno...” Inició Amelle recogiéndose un rizo que caía por su rostro. “Uno de los auxiliares de la estación de bomberos comenzó a probar nuevas tecnologías que vienen del extranjero”

“Un par de reportes la habían descrito como _Gran maquinaria promete devolver la forma de las estructuras por un lapso corto de tiempo”_ Complementó Winki con aires de suficiencia “No podía perderme de eso y añadirlo en el siguiente artículo.”

“¡Eso suena fantástico!” Se sorprendió Frisk abriendo los ojos de par en par.

“Claro, así nuestros chicos tendrán más tiempo para rescatar a las creaturas en problemas de edificios en colapso” Dijo Amelle con una gran sonrisa. “No te imaginas cuántas vidas podremos salvar”

Winki se rió por lo bajo, haciendo callar a la chica.

_Hay algo extraño en esta atmósfera ¿o es idea mía?_ Se preguntaba Frisk pasando la vista del conejo a la muchacha.

Winki no era un trabajador de campo, y los reportes que le llegaban no tenían por qué ser comprobados por él. Claro, él puede ir a donde sea y no ser atosigado de preguntas por ello, incluso aunque fuese por mera curiosidad. Pero la verdad… Ir a ver la maquinaria nueva sonaba más bien a una excusa para ir a la estación de…

_Oh…._

Frisk se levantó y se acercó a su compañero.

“Winki, ¿Puedo hablarte un poco?”

“¿Ah?” Alzó una ceja algo nervioso.

Sin esperarlo, Frisk comenzó a caminar haciéndole señas para que la siguiera, llevándolo a la sección de recetas, la cual era la más extensa de la librería. Muchas femeninas escribían sobre consejos de cocina o bien recetas de su propia cultura. Frisk tomó uno que se titulaba _72 usos para los caracoles_ y simuló estar leyéndolo. Winki hiso lo mismo tomando uno que estaba sobre una banqueta que ya estaba abierto por el medio.

“Seré directa contigo” Dijo sin apartar la vista de un dibujo de un caracol con nariz “¿Estás saliendo con ella?”

Winki dio un salto y guardó silencio clavando los ojos en las páginas. Sus orejas en seguida se pusieron inquietas frotándose entre sí.

“No quiero ser entrometida, es solo que…” Comenzó Frisk.

_Esto era una mala idea. Eres una consejera en cartas, ¡La vida real es muy diferente!_

“…Es un tabú” Comentó casi inaudible.

Frisk lo miró. Él no se había negado.

Winki soltó una pequeña risa antes de terminarla en un suspiro prolongado. Frisk no sabía cómo continuar. Sentía que había metido la nariz en algo de lo que no debía enterarse y menos sacarlo a relucir. Winki tenía razón, las relaciones entre monstruos y humanos se consideraba un tabú a pesar de la recalcada situación de paz. Eso la preocupaba, él podía meterse en problemas por esto, alguien que siempre usaba la cabeza estaba pendiendo de un hilo entre lo descabellado y lo inaceptable. Si alguien más lo supiera, podría arruinarle la carrera o su vida completa en el peor de los panoramas.

“Sé lo que estás pensando, Frisk.” Dijo finalmente él “Pero es algo que simplemente no pudimos evitar”

El corazón de Frisk dio un vuelco. ¿Cuántas veces no había defendido esas palabras en las cartas?

“No puedo pedirte que hagas como que no viste lo que ocurrió allí…”Continuó él “Pero sí creo conocerte, sé que no le dirás a nadie”

Frisk negó con la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

“Gracias, Frisky”

De pronto el agradable silencio se vio cortado por una onda grave de sonido proveniente de afuera. Pero no era nada que estuviese ocurriendo en tierra. Rápidamente la mente de Frisk se enfocó en solo una única posibilidad. Aviones.

El piso comenzó a estremecerse y los árboles de las aceras a ladearse en dirección al recorrido de la nave. Winki no perdió el tiempo y salió de la vista a grandes saltos a encontrarse con Amelle. Frisk, desesperada, corrió detrás de él, dando un vistazo rápido hacia otras estanterías con la esperanza de encontrar a Drew. Estaba a punto de meterse bajo la mesa con el conejo y la chica, pero tuvo que voltearse a ver una última vez. Estaba angustiada.

“¡Niña, rápido!” Gritó el conejo acercando a Amelle hacia él.

Tan pronto Frisk se metió debajo de la mesa para protegerse, una gran explosión se sintió cerca del lugar. Los libros comenzaron a caerse libros y estanterías, Frisk no pudo evitar gritar al oír una de las lámparas colgantes hacerse añicos sobre la mesa en la que estaban. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Frisk miró a Winki en busca de respuestas, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado consolando a Amelle temblando junto a él.

Pronto una horrible alarma comenzó a llenar el silencio que había ocasionado la explosión tras acabarse. Estaban pidiendo a los civiles evacuar aquella aparte de la ciudad. Frisk rápidamente salió de su lugar, zigzagueando a través de los libros y estanterías derribadas buscando a Drew. Pero lo único que logró ver, fue a unos cuantos humanos y monstruos abarrotándose por salir de la librería. Frisk se quedó quieta viendo como el lugar quedaba vacío, vio incluso irse a Winki y Amelle con lágrimas en los ojos.

“¡Drew! ¡Drew!” Lo llamó “… ¿Dónde estás?”

Frisk sentía que toda su existencia se evaporaba. Si todos estaban bien ¿Por qué Drew era el único que no aparecía? Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

_No, él debe estar bien._

Volviéndole la fuerza a las piernas, se adentró. Se tiró de rodillas sobre un montón de estanterías de preocupante tamaño y comenzó a retirar los libros de encima. Drew debía estar en algún sitio. Solo esperaba que no estuviera enterrado bajo una pila de libros.

“¡Frisk!” Gritaron a sus espaldas.

Ella reconoció la voz.

“¿Eres estúpida o qué? ¡Sal de aquí!”

Drew estaba hirviendo en ira, y sus ojos lejos de estar preocupados, la juzgaban con severa adquisición. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, este la agarró del brazo levantándola con fuerza. Corriendo salieron de la librería para encontrarse con el nuevo estado de la ciudad.

Lo que quedaba de la hermosa plaza central tan solo eran cimientos de la pérgola, mitades de bustos de creaturas de índole político muy importantes de la historia de Ebott, y la poca flora que quedaba estaba en llamas que se esparcían por los bordes del cráter que había dejado la explosión. Había prácticamente desaparecido.

“¡Drew!” Casi sin poder contener su alegría volteó hacia su novio. Estaba a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos cuando un dolor punzante se extendió por su mejilla derecha. La había abofeteado.

“¡Mujer estúpida!” La reprochó Drew aún con la mano alzada. “¿Tanto te importa un mísero libro para quedarte atrás?”

_No es así…_

Pero lo que quería decir Frisk no salió.

“¡Creí que te había ocurrido lo peor!”

_Yo fui a buscarte, estaba preocupada de no encontrarte más._

“Eres una egoísta” Dijo bajando la mano.

_Creí que habías muerto._

Los ojos de Frisk se llenaron de lágrimas, llevándose la mano a la mejilla lastimada que adquiría poco a poco el color carmín. Pero aunque el golpe se comenzase a extenderse por las encías y sentía como la carne se le adormecía, ella lo ignoraba, era lo último que podía tener en mente en ese momento. Él estaba furioso con ella, especulando sobre un mal entendido, ¿A caso no la conocía de hace años? ¿Era egoísta preocuparse por él al punto de desesperadamente correr hacia una zona cerrada donde quizás el edificio se viniera sobre ella? Pero por sobre todo…

“Cuando llegues a casa, no me esperes. Te llamaré desde el MTT.”

Dándole la espalda a Frisk, se ajustó el sombrero y corrió en dirección hacia los tranvías sin intenciones de mirar atrás.

“Frisk. Oye, niña, ¿Te encuentras bien?” Dijo Winki en los brazos de Amelle. Este había puesto una oreja sobre el hombro de Frisk.

“S-Si… Solo lo hice preocuparse demasiado, es todo.” Le respondió Frisk, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

“…Frisk”

Frisk se mordió el labio. Ya sabía lo que diría.

“Él no te conoce como tú quisieras que lo hiciera” Soltó dejando un bufido “…Deberías dejarlo ir”

Pero Frisk ya se había marchado. Amelle y Winki observaron como la muchacha, adolorida, caminaba entremedio de los escombros que habían dejado las grietas de los adoquines. Ambos sabían que no serviría de nada tratar de llamarla, su mente ya estaba en otro lugar, donde ni las sirenas, ni los bramidos lamentados de los civiles por los accidentados o las bocinas de los automóviles agolpándose por pasar, podían inmutarla.

* * * *

Cuando la noche se hiso presente, Frisk se metió a bañar casi de inmediato, dejó la tetera hirviendo agua para hacer algo de té y calmar los nervios. Pese a que Drew le había dicho que no lo esperase, estaba demasiado preocupada por la situación actual de la ciudad, pero mucho más por la idea de perder a Drew. Él era todo para ella. Había dejado su hogar, sus estudios, sus costumbres y a ella misma en el proceso, solo para estar con él. Pero aquel golpe la había espabilado. ¿Por qué no podía dilucidar en lo que se supone que era obvio? Que tan solo perderlo de vista ya era un suplicio que soportar hasta volver a estar a su lado. ¿Había olvidado lo importante que era para ella? Pero… El salió sin ella, y ella se quedó buscándolo.

_Qué patético._

Metiendo dos dedos de agua fría a la bañera, se arrepolló una toalla de hilo en la cabeza y se escondió hasta la nariz tomándose de las piernas. Sintió entonces un pinchazo en el pómulo. Él nunca antes la había golpeado. Tan solo como bromas, pero esta vez… Esta vez era diferente. Estaba furioso, no podía apartar su mente en dejar de recordar esa severa y cruel mirada de repudio. Se sentía tan pequeña, tan inútil… Pero no podía hablar.

Su mente quería perdonarlo, pero su corazón lo quería fuera de él.

_¿No sientes que todas las piezas encajan Frisky?_

“No es un mal chico…”

_Pero no es el correcto._

“No lo hiso con malas intenciones, estaba preocupado”

_Pero pensó primero lo que él quiso._

“…Y yo no dije nada”

_¿Te dio la oportunidad de hacerlo?_

Levantándose del agua, cogió otra toalla del perchero y se envolvió en ella. Quitando el empañe del espejo con una mano, se observó con detenimiento el rostro. Iba a dejar marca. Frisk lo tocó con un dedo dándose cuenta de que la piel estaba delicada. Tendría que usar más maquillaje para cubrir eso en su empleo.

Cambiándose a un viejo vestido que ya tenía muchas remiendas, se secó el cabello y lo dejó estar sin cepillar. No tenía ganas de lucir bien. De hecho no encontraba el motivo para verse atractiva.

Llegó a la cocina y se disponía a pasar el agua caliente a las hojas de té, pero su mente se agudizó cuando el timbre del teléfono sonó, haciéndole derramar agua caliente sobre el mesón. Frisk dudó si contestar el teléfono primero o limpiar el estropicio que había dejado.

“No se moverá de allí” Dijo para sí y se dirigió al teléfono.

Frisk se detuvo antes de contestar.

_Podría ser Drew._

Sus manos temblaron al acercarse el auricular.

“¿H-Hola?” Preguntó.

“¡¿Frisk?!” La voz del otro lado sonaba preocupada. “¿Estás bien querida? ¿No ocurrió nada?”

“E-Estoy bien. Gracias papá…” Dijo ella dejando ir un suspiro.

Oír la voz de su padre siempre era un grato consuelo. Su preocupación le recordaba mucho aquellos tiempos en donde aún tenía a sus dos hermanos consigo.

“Frisk, la explosión que reportaron en la radio fue en el centro de la ciudad ¿Dónde estabas?”

“Creo que quieres saber si me pasó algo, nada más” Dijo intentando bromear.

“DONDE. ESTABAS” Repitió con una voz rígida. Él no estaba de ánimos para juegos.

“En la librería”

“… ¿Eso no está cerca de la plaza del centro?”

“Si…”

“¡¿Y estás bien?!”

Frisk tuvo que contenerse para no reír. Había olvidado el dolor de su mejilla hasta que su sonrisa se agrandase hasta sus pómulos.

“Sí. No ocurrió nada, y lo único que cayeron fueron las estanterías.”

“¿Te cubriste bajo la mesa?”

“Sí”

“¿Esperaste hasta que todo terminara antes de salir?”

“Papá…”

“…Uh.” Se escuchó suspirar. “Me alegra que estés a salvo”

Frisk podía oírlo sonreír.

“¿Qué hay de Drew? Supongo que tiene una noche atareada en el MTT y no estará en casa”

Ella hiso una pausa, no quería hablar de Drew. Pero tampoco podía mantenerlo en secreto. Quizás si esperaba unos momentos, unos días, todo quedase olvidado. Intentando mantener el tono natural de su voz prosiguió.

“Si, no está en casa.”

“¿Frisk? ¿Está todo bien con Drew?”

_Eres tan simple de leer Frisk._

“Cariño, nena, siempre puedes venir a mi laboratorio y pasar el tiempo que necesites fuera de su alcance”

“Papá, Drew no…” Se mordió el labio. Estaba a punto de decirle que no la había golpeado, pero tan pronto su mente supo que iba a mentir, frenó sus palabras. “Drew no es malvado”.

“Tal vez no, pero es un descuidado. Y si se llega a propasar contigo, tengo una mesa de pruebas que estaría encantado de utilizar para probar unas nuevas muestras de patologías que llegaron esta mañana” Del otro lado se escuchó como un objeto era piqueteado por un dedo.

“Por el amor de Dios, papá”

“¿Qué? Es en serio. Y mira el lado bueno. Si todo sale bien, será aprueba de miles de enfermedades, y lo mejor, más educado contigo. Dudo que quiera hacerte sentir mal otra vez, a menos que quisiera tener pinzas por manos”.

Frisk finalmente comenzó a reír, su padre del otro lado complacido comenzó a reír junto a ella también. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero esta vez de pura alegría.

“Gracias, papá”

De verdad, no había nada mejor que una risa para curar un alma herida.


	3. Camino para valientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans y Frisk se dedican a sus trabajos

Con sumo cuidado, Frisk se esforzó por tapar el morado de su mejilla, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro para comprobar el color de piel natural con el coloreado artificial. Todo parecía en orden, mientras un balde de agua no le callera encima, todo estaba muy bien. Drew no había llamado en toda la noche, lo que ponía a Frisk triste y aliviada a la vez. Debía estar o muy molesto, o muy ocupado como para hacer llamadas. De momento era mejor dejar estarlo y enfocarse en el trabajo.

Sentía ganas de vestir simple, pero todo el maquillaje pesado que traía en el rostro… Simplemente no encajaba. Y sinceramente tampoco le importaba, por suerte la chaqueta que usaba evitaba pensar en ese detalle visual con su rostro.

Antes de llegar a la imprenta _The Daily Echo_, todo el camino hasta ella, las calles recordaban la desdicha del día anterior. Casi ninguna papelera tenía periódicos, los chiquillos que querían ganase unas monedas repartían las noticias como pan caliente, grupos enteros de conversaciones flotaban en el aire con respecto al tema. Nunca había visto tanto movimiento en el centro de la ciudad salvo en festividades.

_“Es una lástima lo de la pérgola”_

_“No puedo creer que la guerra haya llegado finalmente aquí”_

Eran los comentarios que más se oían. La suerte había sido piadosa y la gente accidentada no había sufrido heridas intratables. Si no, los comentarios serían totalmente diferentes.

Antes de unirse a la cola del bus, Frisk dio un último vistazo al agujero que había quedado en lugar de la bella plaza central.

* * * *

Llegó al trabajo más temprano de lo usual ese día, la primera planta estaba recién abriéndose a la mañana y solo unos cuantos teléfonos estaban siendo ocupados mientras el resto se dignaba a aparecer. Con el asunto de ayer, ya podía oler el caos en unas horas.

Lo primero que notó fue la ausencia de Winki, este generalmente llegaba a la hora de apertura de las puertas. ¿Tal vez estaba en la cocina haciéndose algo de café? El asunto de su novia casi enseguida pasó por su mente y lo rápido que confió en ella para sincerarse con el tema. Un calor subió a sus mejillas, sentirse digna de la confianza de alguien era una agradable sensación. Hiso una nota mental para Mientras archivaba los papeles que estaban esparcidos junto a la máquina de escribir en las carpetas, no pudo evitar repasar las imágenes de su compañero ayudando a Amelle. ¿Sería estúpido pensar que Drew podría haberla tenido así en sus brazos?

_Ni lo pienses._

Frisk sacudió la cabeza y continuó.

Bajó las escaleras al primer piso y las oficinas ya estaban cobrando vida. Casi literalmente. Los papeles con borradores volaban y las primicias sobre el estallido de la guerra seguían en pie. La cola hacia la oficina de impresiones estaba dando la vuelta por la esquina hacia el área de recesos. Frisk se metió en seguida a buscar su correo y ver si su compañero estaba de vuelta.

Al salir del interior de la bodega de la oficina dobló la esquina para subir a las escaleras al segundo piso. Dando una última mirada al ajetreado lugar, notó entonces a Winki sobre el mesón de los correos en espera de su material. ¿En qué momento había llegado allí? Frisk se devolvió para llamarlo.

“¡Wink-¡”

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de llamar al conejo, algo pesado chocó contra ella tirándola a un lado. Frisk fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar la esquina puntuda del escritorio y lograr sujetarse del respaldo de la silla, pero sus tacones no la ayudaron a mantenerse de pie.

“Lo siento” Dijo apresurada una voz gruesa y cansada. “Déjame ayudarte”

Frisk sintió como una enorme mano encerraba su brazo y una sensación familiar recorrerle por la piel.

_¿Un Déjà vu?_

“Gracias” Dijo ella alzando la vista con una sonrisa avergonzada. Pero las comisuras de una alegre despreocupación, cayeron al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

Sans estaba frente a ella, agarrándola del brazo mientras la miraba con las cuencas vacías. Frisk sentía como la espalda se le congelaba. El miedo se apoderó de ella al sentir que el apretón en su brazo se hacía más pronunciado.

_¡Va a arrancarme el brazo!_

“Tu…” Dijo él.

“¡Frisk!” Saltó Winki con sus correspondientes enrollados en una larga oreja. “Que bien que estás aquí, tengo un par de cosas que llegaron para ti” Dijo dirigiéndose a la chica. Luego dando un salto a un escritorio miró a Sans con una positiva sonrisa. “Circulando, grandote, estamos sin tiempo” Dijo en un tono animado.

Sans abrió su mano de súbito liberando el brazo de Frisk. La chica apartó el brazo en seguida y una oreja de Winki la cubrió por un hombro dándole la señal para irse. El esqueleto se volteó manteniendo la visión sobre ella por el rabillo por un momento antes de volver a centrarse en sus ocupaciones y dar un sorbo a su taza que traía en la otra mano. Parecía temblarle.

“Vamos, hablaremos arriba” Dijo Winki cambiando por completo el tono de su voz.

Cerrando la puerta de la oficina, Frisk se sentó frente a su escritorio dejando las cartas a un lado. Winki hiso exactamente lo mismo, clavándole la mirada con seriedad.

“Ese era Sans, el monstruo que odia a los humanos” Dijo él finalmente. No se molestó en bajar la voz a un tono menos obvio, pero el bullicio de la primera planta era tan que no hacía falta.

Frisk miró su brazo siendo envuelto por el toque fantasma de lo ocurrido.

“Lo sé” Respondió ella.

El conejo hiso una pausa para rascarse la cabeza. Dejando ir un suspiro tomó las tijeras de su escritorio y recortó la cinta enrollada de la correspondencia.

“Te dije que tuvieras cuidado”.

“Lo sé” Ella lo imitó y continuó con su trabajo. Pronto ya se encontraba releyendo la misma carta dos veces al no poder comprenderla. Pero igualmente comenzó a mecanografiar el título de la carta.

“¿Quieres contarme qué paso ese día?” Preguntó él sin detenerse.

Algo en su pregunta no estaba situado específicamente en Sans. Los dedos de Frisk se detuvieron al instante, viendo como le comenzaban a temblar. Dejando caer las manos a los lados de la máquina, miró al conejo. Este continuaba escribiendo, pero algo le decía que estaba totalmente atento a lo que ella hacía.

“Tuviste que cubrírtelo con maquillaje, por lo que veo” Comentó haciendo que la suposición de Frisk fuese válida. Estaba preguntando por ese día con Drew.

Frisk suspiró.

“Vamos, puedes decírselo al viejo Winki. Ya sabes sobre _eso, _ lo mínimo que puedo hacer es escucharte”

Frisk alzó la vista.

“A demás es lo único que tengo ¿No?” Bromeó.

Ella sonrió un poco y dejó ir otro suspiro.

“Pero, el trabajo…” Intentó evadir.

“Si no te deshaces de eso ahora, te aseguro que no vas a pasar de la primera carta” Alzó una ceja confianzudo.

Tenía razón, su mente no estaba en condiciones óptimas para pensar en algún consejo para una señora con problemas con su marido y viejas amistades.

“Recuerdas…”Comenzó ella. “¿Recuerdas el día en que saliste temprano?”

“Sí. El día en que se supone que ibas a salir con Drew por su aniversario”

Algo le decía a Frisk que él ya sabía lo que había ocurrido.

“Si… Bueno, él… Yo, me quedé atrapada en el baño.”

Winki frunció el entrecejo.

“¿Bien? Entonces no pudiste ir.” Se cruzó de orejas “¿O él no llegó?”

Frisk guardó silencio y asintió.

“¡Ese…!” Pero el conejo se contuvo antes de insultar al bastardo “¿Qué hiciste? ¿Cómo saliste del baño?”

“S-Sans me sacó de allí”

El conejo alzó ambas cejas en sorpresa.

“¿Sans?”

“Yo… Estaba llorando en el baño. Estaba oscuro y él me encontró. Me contó un par de chistes, me animó un poco… Pero cuando por fin pude verlo a los ojos…”

“¿Cambió de actitud hacia ti?”

“Fue como si el monstruo que me rescató hubiera desaparecido por completo” Frisk cerró los ojos con fuerza “Dios, tenía tanto miedo… Creí que iba a hacerme daño”

“Huh…” Se rascó la barbilla mirando hacia arriba como si buscase una respuesta “Me parece que te confundió con alguna clase de monstruo en la oscuridad” Winki rió “Creo que le apagaste las llamas, niña”

“¿Ah?” Frisk parpadeó. ¿Ella? ¿Apagarlo? ¿Sans tenía interés en ella?

“Nada, nada.” Agitó una oreja frente a él antes de volver a mecanografiar. “Seguiremos la conversación en el descanso. Creo que ya puedes seguir con las cartas si no me equivoco”

Frisk sin entenderlo mucho volvió la vista a las cartas. Volvió a leer, por esta quinta vez la carta de la ancianita con problemas conyugales, y en esta oportunidad sí sabía que aconsejarle.

Había vuelto a tener la cabeza en su lugar.

════════ ♡ ════════

_Otra vez esta humana. _

Sans estaba a punto de perder el último hilo de cordura que le quedaba. Debía controlarse, no podía echar todo a perder por este inconveniente, pero tenerla en frente solo avivaba en él las razones para apartarla de un manotazo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrarse al trabajo después del susto que debió darse? Hubiera sido espectacular si el incidente de ayer le hubiera caído directamente en la cabeza. Rechinando los dientes, luchaba por controlar las ansias de tirar de su brazo y moverla. Pero solo logró apretarla.

De no haber sido por el bastardo de la cabeza de conejo, estaba seguro de que hubiera terminado cometiendo un error garrafal. Su paciencia era notablemente mucho más extensa con monstruos que con humanos, y poco era lo que se podía apreciar de esta cuando un monstruo en total ignorancia como aquel, defendiera una raza tan aberrante. Pero no podía culparlo, los humanos parecían inofensivos sin su magia y este sin dudas había caído en el hechizo de una supuesta niña teniendo problemas con un aparente matón. Tras soltarla no la perdió de vista hasta haber entrado en la cocina.

Sans bufó antes de dejar la taza sobre la nevera al llevarse la mala sorpresa de que estaba vacía.

Dejó su cuerpo cansado caer sobre un sillón reclinable, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás inclinando el respaldo. Se acomodó colocando los pies cruzados sobre la mesa de café y cogió el periódico que había a un costado. Si algo lo podía recomponer, era una simple tira cómica o una buena sopa de letras.

Pasando directamente a la última página del periódico, se encontró con un crucigrama terminado, tres signos de horóscopos marcados con bolígrafo y corazones a los costados. Sans rió por lo bajo. La vez pasada se le había agarrado demasiadas “z” con la siesta y su trabajo no salió a la luz. Por suerte lo habían reemplazado con otro trabajo antiguo y al por lo visto, nadie lo notó. También se dio cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido al tirar lo que había botado a la papelera. Demonios, podría haberse ahorrado un día en tal caso y tener una siesta más prolongada. Lamentablemente aquella mañana ya habían limpiado los tachos y él tuvo que rehacerlo. Con las luces buscó las prometidas tiras cómicas. Yup, ahí estaba, oro puro.

La tira cómica que había dibujado salían dos monstruos en un autobús repleto:  
_“Señor, ¿Podría apartarse? Me está apretando el muslo”_  
“Es un sobre con mi paga”  
“Que buen trabajo tiene, ¡se lo han aumentado tres veces desde la última parada!”

Sans soltó una buena carcajada. La iguana sentada frente a él que estaba leyendo una revista femenina lo miró extrañada sin ocultar en lo más mínimo su desagrado por la risa.

“¿Qué? Es mi mejor trabajo” Le guiño una cuenca.

La iguana puso los ojos en blanco y continuó en medio de su lectura.

“…Uff. Qué público”

_Ella fue un buen público._

Sans se golpeó mentalmente. No podía pensar eso en serio. Bufó nuevamente y estiró la cabeza hacia atrás tirando el periódico a un lado. Con las cuencas cerradas, buscó con su mano el habano que se había guardado para después. Lo encendió y se lo llevó a la boca. Tomo una pronunciada bocanada y liberó el humo lentamente. Cuando la nube del tabaco se disipó, notó a una esbelta silueta con las manos en la cintura.

“Sans, tienes una llamada en la línea 3” Dijo Linna arreglando su cabello por un costado.

“¿Huh? ¿De quién?” Tomó otra chupada del habano sin preocuparse.

“Dice ser tu hermano”

Sans se irguió de su puesto y con un impulso se puso de pie. Linna dio unos pasos atrás antes de volver sobre sus talones hacia su puesto en publicidad.

Sin molestarse en apagar el habano, tomó el auricular esperando la voz enérgica de Papyrus salir de él.

“¡HERMANO! SOLO LLAMO PARA RECORDARTE QUE DEBES TRAER MANTEQUILLA Y LECHE. AMBOS SON LACTEOS Y LOS ENCONTRARÁS EN EL MISMO PASILLO DE LA TIENDA”

“¿Solo eso Paps? Estoy algo ocupado…”

“POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, SANS. DEBO DECIRTE QUE HOY NO LLEGARÉ A LA MISMA HORA HABITUAL, NECESITAN DE MI GRANDIOSA PRESCENSIA UN POCO MÁS DE LO QUE ESPERABA. PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, HERMANO. HE DEJADO COMIDA DE SOBRA PARA QUE SE ENCARGUE DE TU APETITO” Hiso una pausa “Y DALE UNA REGADA A LAS FLORES AL LLEGAR. UN GRACIOSO DEJÓ EL PERIÓDICO SOBRE ELLAS EN LUGAR DEL BUZÓN”

_Humanos._

“Claro hermano, cuenta con migo. Me encargaré de que esos matorrales queden bien em-_papayrus._”

“¡SANS, CON MI NOMBRE NO!”

“Vamos Paps, sé que te en-_planta_ una buena broma” Rió.

“¡NO!” Vociferó Papyrus para soltar un suspiro intentando mantener la calma. “NOS VEMOS A LA NOCHE, HERMANO.”

“Nos vemos, Paps”

La línea se cortó, la risa de Sans permaneció un buen rato en su rostro antes de volver a su merecido descanso. Fastidiar a su hermano con juegos de palabras era divertido, era justo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento. Terminó el habano y se reclinó en el sillón de la sala de descanso para cerrar las cuencas un rato. Ahora tan solo faltaba que Elder saliera de su oficina para poder comenzar con su verdadero trabajo.

════════ ♡ ════════

Se habría hecho un gran silencio de no ser por el mecanografiado contante en las máquinas, Frisk tenía la punta de los dedos entintados por haber intentado subir la velocidad del tecleo y tener que acomodar las varillas cuando se encontraban dos o más en la cinta. Y eso significaba coger otra hoja y empezar de nuevo. Sin embargo gracias a la conversación anterior, se sentía un poco mejor y continuó trabajando olvidando por completo que era hora del descanso y debía ceder un momento su escritorio.

“Oye, niña ya es hora” Dijo Winki acomodándose su bombín.

“¡Sí!” Respondió tomando su chaqueta. El día estaba repentinamente frío y el cielo nublado a pesar de ser primavera. Según un comentario de Rose, _un mal presagio._

Salieron a la azotea como siempre, el conejo estaba sobre el barandal fumando un cigarrillo y Frisk a su lado con una taza de té. Era el mejor lugar para ver todos los edificios en perspectiva. Frisk miraba a su alrededor admirando la gran arquitectura diferenciada por ambas culturas; la de los humanos era casi cuadrada, altos y manifestaban cierta glorificación a su mano de obra sin magia, por otro lado la de los monstruos resultaba extrañamente agradables de ver, era simplemente increíble, muchas de las casas estaban predispuestas de formas obtusas en los tejados. Winki le había contado en una oportunidad que los edificios se adecuaban a sus ocupantes antes de solidificarse. Muy útil cuando tienes la magia a tu favor. Mirándolo todo desde arriba, era como ver un campo de flores. Al menos desde la perspectiva romántica de Frisk.

“Oye… ¿cómo un monstruo…?” Comenzó la chica nerviosa ganándose la mirada del conejo “¿Cómo un monstruo y una humana…?”

“¿Tienes curiosidad?” Le preguntó.

Las mejillas de Frisk se tornaron rojas bajo el maquillaje.

“Mira niña, creo que puedo confiar en ti para hablarte de estos asuntos. En especial por una cosa que hiciste por mí sin saberlo…”

“¿Ah?” Frisk parpadeó en confusión.

Antes de continuar, el conejo inhaló el tabaco y lo expulsó en una suave exhalación.

“Amelle me contó que leyó tu respuesta a una de sus cartas en el periódico” Continuó. “Ella recortó un trozo de periódico que la había alentado, tenía tu firma al final. Decía: _Si es capaz de tocar tu corazón ¿Qué hay de incorrecto en hacérselo saber?”_

Frisk reconoció la frase. Era una de las primeras respuestas que había enviado cuando ocupó el puesto de la consejera anterior. Pero no tenía idea de que la anónima se refería a este asunto. Pero Frisk lejos de sentirse culpable por avivar una posible llama al tabú, su corazón gritaba de la emoción. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

_“Amores imposibles de aquellos que encontraban la felicidad donde no podían clamarla.”_

Había leído esa cita una vez en un libro. La ubicación de aquel escrito en su casa se plasmó en su mente. Al llegar le gustaría releerlo.

“Gracias a esas palabras de aliento… Amelle me habló por teléfono para reunirnos en la estación de bomberos para ayudarla a cargar con papeleos” Frisk lo miró con detención, ansiosa por cada palabra. “… Yo fui y me encargué del peso extra que tenía encima, ya sabes. No puedo simplemente moverme como el resto de monstruos” Se hiso una seña a si mismo señalándose el cuerpo “Prácticamente soy un chiste. Mi hermana menor siempre lo decía… Y no conforme con eso, soy solo un conejo viejo. Yo no debería estar molestando a una señorita con un futuro tan brillante por delante”

Frisk sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

“Ella podría haber escogido a cualquier otro, un joven de su propia raza, con una mejor posición social, quizás un militar. Yo estoy seguro de que podría haber enamorado a cualquiera y haberse asegurado una familia y una vida menos caótica… Pero en cambio…” Winki se mordió el labio.

“¿Ella te eligió?”

Él asintió.

“No voy a negarlo. Yo no tenía interés en ella en un principio. Cuando la conocí hace muchos meses atrás, casi un año, para mí no era nada más que la secretaria de la estación de bomberos, pero verla allí… Esforzándose al máximo, me resultaba increíble como un ser tan frágil podía mantener esa fortaleza, mantener esa _perseverancia_… No podía evitar mirarla más de una vez. Hahah…” Miró hacia arriba llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca. “¿Ella es muy lista sabes?... Siempre frecuentaba esa librería en la que nos encontraste. Cuando me enteré, ya estaba yendo todos los días con la excusa de que buscaba algo para mejorar mis redacciones. Amelle se ofreció a mostrarme libros complicados… ¡Y vaya que sirvieron! No puedo creer que escribiera de una forma tan rígida” Rió nervioso.

Frisk sintió que el corazón le palpitaba de la emoción.

“Ella esa noche… Se me confesó. Y yo…” Dijo “Yo la rechacé.”

“¿Huh?” Frisk parpadeó extrañada.

“Le dije que, no solo estaba mal visto por ser una relación inter-especie, nuestras edades no concordaban para nada”

“Y… ¿Luego qué paso?” Preguntó preocupada.

“Pues, además de eso, yo no le creí. Alguien como ella, pensando de esa manera en alguien como yo… Simplemente no podía. Debía tratarse de un capricho o algo así.” Continuó “Entonces, ella me hiso una petición impensable”

El conejo la miró con seriedad.

Frisk tragó saliva en seguida.

“Escucha niña. Esto es algo que no debes hacer por ningún motivo. ¿Correcto?”

Frisk asintió.

“Creo que sabes acerca de un rumor sobre los monstruos y nuestra magia, rondando hace poco” Prosiguió botando la basurilla de la ceniza sobre una servilleta “Los monstruos sí podemos sacar el alma de los humanos al exterior, pero esto pasa sólo cuando el humano coopera. Si se encuentra lo suficientemente débil o cuando este le permite al monstruo hacerlo”

Frisk miró el contenido líquido enfriándose en sus manos.

“Entonces, ella te dejó ver su… ¿su alma?”

Él asintió.

“¿Y sabes lo que encontré cuando lo hice?” Dijo en un tono casi dulce. Frisk lo miró insegura de querer saber la respuesta “…Encontré la más pura de las intenciones. Y… Y yo no pude negarme…” Él la miró con un leve rubor en el pelaje “…Y hasta ahora, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… Por eso, te debo las gracias, niña”

El corazón de Frisk saltó, podía sentirlo en la garganta palpitándole. Era la primera vez que alguien agradecía uno de sus consejos de forma directa y encima con algo tan conmovedor. Pero algo seguía escozando el buen ambiente. Ese problema entre ambas razas. _Ese tabú…_

La sonrisa de Frisk cayó. Eso significaba que por su culpa estarían en problemas si los descubrían. El conejo la vio y de un segundo a otro se echó a reír.

“¡Niña, niña! Se lo que estás pensando. No es tu culpa. Nosotros elegimos estar juntos. Créeme, solo somos unos de los valientes que se atreven a ir por este camino. Sabemos de las consecuencias que nos aguardan si llegamos a exponernos” Intentó calmarla.

Este dio un salto para acercarse a Frisk a revolverle el cabello con una oreja larga, haciéndola reír un poco.

“Escucha” Siguió en tono serio a la vez de amable “Afuera hay más como nosotros. No somos los únicos que están tratando de ser felices a espaldas de esta disque alianza entre especies. Mantén los ojos abiertos, Frisk. Podría sorprenderte.”

_¿A qué se refiere…?_

De un salto, Winki se bajó del barandal y apagó el cigarrillo aplastándolo en el piso.

Sin decir nada más, ambos entraron al edificio. El té de Frisk ya estaba frío, pero no quería desperdiciarlo. Miró una última vez hacia los tejados de la ciudad desde la ventanilla.

_Si los humanos tuviéramos esa capacidad… Sería tan fácil._

El rostro de Drew le vino a la mente. Suspiró antes apresurar el té frío.

════════ ♡ ════════

La puerta de la oficina del viejo Elder se abrió pasando a llevar un perchero vacío. La vieja bellota esbozó un largo bostezo antes de echar llave a la puerta y luego dar unos saltos hacia la cocina a prepararse un buen merecido café. Tan pronto como entró, la cuenca de Sans se abrió de súbito. Rascándose el trasero, se dirigió hacia el baño de caballeros.

“Hey, Sans ¿Ya está lista la nueva tira cómica?” Dijo un hombre pez ocupado en el orinal. “El de esta mañana fue genial”

“¿Ah sí?” Comentó Sans mientras entraba en un cubículo.

“En serio, el detalle picante que pones es novedoso ¿De dónde sacas tantas ideas?”

“Bueno, hehe, un mago no revela sus secretos” Se agarró el cinturón del pantalón para desabrocharlo.

“Oh, vamos.” Dijo el pez rodando los ojos cansados.

“Lo siento compañero, la magia me la tengo que guardar, no por nada estoy _mago_rdito.”

El pez dejó ir una carcajada.

“Muy buena, Sans. Sigue así” Comentó arreglándose el pantalón.

El hombre pez tomó la barra de jabón entre las aletas y las talló bajo el agua del grifo. Con un poco más de agua, se arregló el poco pelo gris que tenía a los costados y se pavoneó en el espejo antes de mirarse la barba crecerle en el mentón.

“¿Qué harás luego, Sans?” Preguntó.

Pero nadie respondió.

“¿Sans?”

* * * *

Volviendo a colocar el cinturón en su lugar, Sans comenzó a caminar por la oficina de Elder. Tan solo tendría unos minutos antes de que el anciano volviera, al menos hasta cuando la llave hiciera ruido en el seguro. Tronando los dedos, se puso en marcha.

La oficina era algo estrecha, pero absurdamente larga, el piso estaba cubierto por un alfombrado verde y fácilmente podría raspar las suelas de los zapatos para robarle la basura atascada. Sans se tuvo que andar con cuidado de no arrastrar los pies. Se acercó al escritorio, un mueble de madera negra, todos los papeles posibles estaban sobre la mesa en grandes pilas clasificadas por papelillos de colores, cada uno con etiquetas desde espectáculos, hasta comparaciones de otras revistas para la sección de lecturas zodiacales. Un montón de basura. Y Sans no estaba lejos de tener la razón, él no se encontraba allí precisamente para enterarse de qué meteorito le caería la próxima semana. Elder era el editor en jefe de la sección de Artes, esa era una fachada. Exactamente como el de nuestro esqueleto.

Al ponerse detrás del escritorio, encontró lo que buscaba. Una cajonera abierta. Estaba vacía. Mirando de vuelta la superficie del escritorio, tomó un bolígrafo y esperó a que su mano, que aún estaba en la base del cajón vacío encontrase la cerradura. Sus falanges no tardaron en encontrar el diminuto hueco.

“Aquí estás, amiguito” Dijo introduciendo la punta del bolígrafo por la apertura.

El fondo del cajón se abrió como una tapa, dejando ver el compartimiento secreto. Dentro había una carpeta algo delgada. Pero demasiado valiosa.

Sans la abrió y se aseguró del contenido. Todas las ubicaciones de las flores eco que _The Daily Echo _ utilizaba para ganar el tiempo en las competencias por obtener la información y poder filtrarla tanto en el periódico, como a quienes le dieran un buen dinero por la preciada información.

El esqueleto sonrió y volvió a esconder el secreto del cajón, dejándolo tal cual lo había encontrado. Para no levantar sospechas de nada, simplemente había sacado la hoja de la carpeta, abrió su camisa y metió la hoja entre sus costillas con cuidado de no doblarla y dejar una punta cerca de la clavícula. Desagradable. Dio un vistazo a la oficina para ver si se dejaba algo olvidado.

_Nop._

Volvió al cubículo en el baño. Para aparentar, tiró de la cadena y le dio unos golpes a la hebilla del cinturón para simular el trabajo de estar volviéndoselo a colocar. Cuando terminó de hacer teatro, salió del baño y fue caminando perezosamente a su escritorio. Se sentó en la silla y miró su trabajo, simuló estar insatisfecho (que en realidad era todo lo contrario) y tomó varias hojas de una bandeja. Hiso estar buscando alguna falla en ellas, como si se cerciorase de que no hubiera manchas de café o de té para poder usarlas. Las acomodó en su pecho y las fue despegando una a una hasta llegar a casi la última, aprovechando de retirar las hojas de información que se había robado, luego pasó la última hoja vacía. Dándoles un golpe por los bordes en la mesa para agruparlas, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

“¿Vas a algún lugar Sansy?” Preguntó Linna con hojas en las manos.

“Oh.” Le sonrió con coquetería al ver que ahora si podía verle bien el vestido a la rodilla “Solo voy por unas copias” Subió la vista, era solo un poco más alta que Paps. “Tengo que pintar esto un par de veces para seleccionar el color”

“Voy contigo, tengo que sacar copias de esto” Dijo acentuando las hojas a la altura del pecho.

“¿No quieres que lo haga yo por ti?”

“Hohoh, no hace falta, querido. He estado todo el día sentada y ya estoy harta. No aguanto un segundo más estando en una silla” Rió llevándose la punta de la pinza a los colmillos.

“Muy bien” Apartó la puerta y señaló con una mano la salida “Damas primero”

Linna meneó la cadera al pasar junto a Sans. Este le miró el trasero, y se encogió de hombros. Igualmente no estaba nada mal. Tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas cambien a mejor y no tenga que verle la cara a ningún humano más y quizás pueda encontrar la manera de dormir entre un buen par de piernas si jugaba bien sus cartas.

En la sala de copiado estaba un monstruo tipo perro sacando unas hojas de su recién copiado trabajo. El canino vestía unos pantalones marrones y una camisa blanca, acompañado de una pajarita color rojo en el cuello, este se rascaba el mentón mientras miraba con impaciencia la última hoja. Linna se adelantó para ponerse a la fila.

“Lark, que sorpresa ¿Cómo van las noticias?” Preguntó ella.

“¿Qué?” Volteó a ver a la mantis “Ah, estupendo. Pero si quieres saber más detalles, mejor lee el periódico de vez en cuando. Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para charlas” Dijo apresurado tomando la hoja lista. La agitó unos momentos en el aire y salió apresurado casi golpeando a Sans.

“Vaya, tenía prisa” Comentó Sans.

“Ugh, algunos hombres son tan _aburridos_” Dijo entornando los ojos mientras ponía una de sus hojas a copiar. “Pero eso no pasa con tigo ¿Verdad?”

Sans tragó saliva.

“Digo, pues obvio eres el que está a cargo de las tiras cómicas ¿No?” Rió para sí. “Dime Sansy, ¿Qué harás esta noche?”

_Whow. Es rápida._

“Nah. Solo ir al mercado para obtener algo para mi hermano”

“¿Tienes hermanos?” Dijo volteando a recoger la copia de la primera hoja y colocando la segunda.

“Si, tengo uno” Deslizó el talón en el piso y lo devolvió a su lugar.

“¿Y cómo se llama?”

Ella no estaba realmente prestándole atención, pero un aburrido silencio de hojas siendo escaneadas, tampoco era la mejor ambientación, en especial cuando el cacharro se trababa.

“Papyrus, trabaja en una pequeña tienda cerca del centro de la ciudad” Dijo complementando.

“Oh, yo tengo una hermana menor. Nos llevamos, como, uno o dos años. Es muy molesta con todo su jueguito de querer ser del frente femenino” Puso otra hoja “No me malentiendas, es adorable. Pero ¿No está grandecita para jugar? Digo, ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes ¿No?” Rió.

_Uff…_

“Ahora con todo eso de la guerra ¿Tú crees que debería preocuparme?”

“¿Ah?” Sans alzo la vista.

“Digo, ella piensa enlistarse y eso para ayudar a los aliados. Quiere ser famosa y así, pero… Si hipotéticamente tuvieras que escoger entre dejar ir o no a tu hermano ¿Qué le dirías?”

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. La voz de la mantis sonaba legítimamente preocupada. Linna es muy abierta con sus ideas y pese a que ya pasó el tiempo suficiente para oír que era catalogada como una _facilita_ o _desesperada por atención_. La verdad es que estaba sola. Nunca se le veía salir con alguien más de una vez antes de que rompieran con ella.

“¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?” Preguntó Sans.

“Derinthya” Dijo ella en un suspiro. Colocó otra hoja.

“Bueno, en mi caso le diría a Papyrus que puede hacer lo que él crea conveniente, pero si sus superiores no tienen la misma opinión, debe obedecer.” Se encogió de hombros.

Linna rió.

“En tu caso, si ella quiere recibir llamadas telefónicas o ser una dama de corresponsales, o ser directamente parte de la acción, deja que pruebe, y si ella encuentra que es donde pertenece… Bueno, solo te queda a ti sentirte orgullosa” Sonrió.

“Si… No puedo retener a Dero para siempre. Aunque sean ideas de niños, no puedo impedirle hacer lo que quiere” Colocó la última hoja. “¿Sabes? Aborrezco totalmente esa respuesta tuya pero… ¿Te apetece un trago antes de ir por las compras de tu hermano entonces?”

“Tú vas al grano, muñeca. ¿Cómo negarme?” Le guiñó una cuenca.

* * * *

Sans dejó los pinceles de lado enjuagándose en un frasco de agua y pinturas disueltas. Había pintado solo tres viñetas y el cansancio le ganó. Al menos ya era hora de ir dejando su puesto. Ya había hecho su segunda visita a la oficina de Elder en cuanto vio que este iba al baño de caballeros mientras él tomaba ventaja de la cocina vacía, al terminar, salió de esta con una taza de salsa tabasco para aparentar.

El esqueleto llevó a imprimir la tira y esta vez Linna si le aceptó la invitación de que se ocupase de su trabajo. ¿Todo por ganar unos puntos no? Sin tardar demasiado, este volvió a su puesto para obtener el maletín con la mercancía informativa que dejó bajo el escritorio y salió ajustándose su sombrero y gabardina. La esbelta mantis estaba esperándolo al final de las escaleras, aplicándose un labial carmín frente a un espejo de mano.

“¿Todo listo?” Preguntó ella sin apartar la mirada del espejo, mirándolo por el reflejo.

“Claro. Vamos muñeca” Le respondió haciendo un gesto con el sombrero.

Sans le ofrecería el brazo, pero la mujer era demasiado alta. Sin embargo, esto a Linna no le molestó para nada y se agarró del antebrazo pasando una mano por debajo. Sans le sonrió.

“¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe hasta la parada de autobuses?” Dijeron por detrás.

La cabeza de conejo dio un salto largo para bajar los escalones de una sola vez, al parecer no había notado la presencia del esqueleto a solo unos metros de él. Sans no prestó atención en su momento, pero bufó tan pronto escuchó una molesta voz femenina.

“Descuida, no hace falta” Dijo Frisk bajando cuidadosamente haciendo espacio al resto de empleados que iban saliendo mucho más apresurados que ella. “Por favor, dale mis saludos” Se despidió con una mano.

“En tu nombre, niña”

El viejo conejo le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida antes de darse la vuelta e irse dando saltos en dirección opuesta a Frisk.

_Oh no, ya tuve suficiente de ti el día de hoy._

“Vámonos” Dijo Sans secamente comenzando a dar zancadas.

“¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene ese repentino apuro?” La mantis no tenía problema en seguirle el paso con sus enormes largas piernas, pero era grosero llevar a una dama como si fuese una carrera.

“Nada, muñeca, nada” Comentó inspeccionando por el rabillo de la cuenca si la humana los seguía.

Efectivamente, a solo unos metros Frisk estaba caminando tranquilamente por la acera charlando con un par de monstruos femeninos. Al menos estaba distraída, lo que podría resultar muy útil. Sans miró hacia el frente esperando ver que la parada estuviera despejada. Por suerte, solo había un monstruo viejo esperando sentado apoyando la barbilla sobre su butaca.

_Perfecto._

Sans arrastró a Linna para comenzar a crear la cola. Su compañera en seguida se miró al espejo de mano para retocar su cabello, que del primer tirón que le dio al casi llevársela trotando, se le había soltado el pasador bajo el flequillo.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó Linna mientras metía las garras cuidadosamente por el cabello para ponerlo en su lugar.

“S-Sí. Totalmente” Dijo antes de toser. “Solo odio tener que moverme”

“Huh. Ya veo” Contestó sin mucho interés.

Pudo escuchar el vehículo acercarse a lo lejos. Sans en seguida miró hacia atrás. La humana estaba ahora con su pequeño grupo comprando algo de comida en un puesto de perros calientes que se encontraba doblando la esquina.

_Quédate ahí. Quédate ahí._

Entonces vio como la chica intentó poner algo de salsa de tomate sobre la salchicha. Frisk apretaba el bote con todas sus ganas, pero nada salía. Su rostro estaba totalmente frustrado y comenzó a agitar la botella de arriba hacia abajo con fuerza. En un último intento, del bote salió un chorro del condimento empapando todo el perro caliente. De pronto todas comenzaron a reírse tímidamente, excepto por ella, ella estaba partiéndose, contagiándoles la diversión hasta formar un coro de carcajadas. El ceño del Sans parecía relajarse.

_Esa risa no está nada mal._

“¡Sans! ¡El autobús!” Le gritó Linna desde la entrada del vehículo.

“¡Oh!” Sans se incorporó y subió por la pisadera.

“Oye, Sans ¿Tienes el cambio completo? No puedo pagar con billetes” Dijo ella con una voz sospechosamente más dulce.

“Seguro”. Sans revisó en sus bolsillos el resto del cambio mientras le estiraba el que ya tenía a mano a Linna.

“Gracias, Sansy” Dijo ella tomando el dinero y pasándolo al conductor. Este le extendió un ticket que ella guardó dentro de su bolso de cuero de mano. “Te estaré esperando atrás” Dijo pasando hacia el fondo.

“Claro, no hay problema”.

Sans tenía problemas encontrando el resto del cambio y el autobús no iba a partir a menos que lo hiciera. Al revisarse el bolsillo de la chaqueta sintió el tintineo de las monedas. Pero no estaban allí.

_Mierda, ahora no._

El bolsillo estaba roto por dentro y las monedas habían llegado a parar al borde de la ropa.

“Huh um, cambio completo” Repitió el conductor.

“S-Sí lo tengo aquí”

_Maldito humano, espera y verás._

“¡Espere!” Gritaron desde atrás. “¡Espere, quiero subir!”

_¡ESTAS JODIENDOME!_

Frisk se agarró de los pasamanos de la puerta y subió al primer escalón del bus. Ella metió una de sus manos al bolsillo mientras con la otra sostenía el perro caliente limpiado por los bordes y con una mordida poco femenina en una de las esquinas. Sans no quiso darse vuelta y siguió tratando de alcanzar el cambio lo más rápido que pudo.

“Mira, amigo, estás haciendo cola dentro del bus.” Dijo el conductor captando la atención de ambos “Vas a tener que bajarte y esperar al siguiente, yo no puedo seguir aquí, me voy a desfasar de la hora. Lo siento”

Sans bufó. No podía ponerse a pelear en este tipo de situaciones, lo mejor era mantener todo en paz hasta que todas las cosas se resolvieran. Sería una lástima, realmente quería llegar a tener algo de tiempo con la bella mantis, pero resultó ser una vez más presa de su propia torpeza ¿Cuántas veces Papyrus le dijo que remendara sus bolsillos?

Al menos no tendría que pasar más tiempo huyendo de la chica. Ya estaba detrás de él, ¿Qué más daba? Sans volteó entonces metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos, encontrándose con una Frisk casi asustada que en seguida le dio espacio para que pasase mientras ella intentaba subir.

Frisk lo miró mientras daba el primer paso hacia la salida.

Sans estaba a punto de bajar a la acera, pero entonces escuchó al conductor.

“Ya súbete” Le gritó.

Sans volteó.

“¿Huh?”

“La dama pagó por ti. Súbete antes de que me vaya”

Sans, incrédulo, miró hacia el interior y alcanzó a ver el talón de la chica desaparecer al fondo. Entonces, tan pronto subió, el autobús finalmente se puso en marcha.

_¿Quién se cree que es? _

Ella se atrevió. Se atrevió a humillarlo, en cima frente a otro humano., se adentró en el interior del bus buscando a la chica. Frisk estaba al final del autobús, pegada a la ventaba ocupándose de su perrito caliente. Empuñando las manos se acercó dando pasos marcados y las cuencas oscurecidas. Pasó de largo del asiento en donde estaba Linna esperándolo. Gracias al sonido de la máquina, la humana no fue capaz de escucharlo llegar hasta que estuvo a su lado.

“Si crees que-” Sans comenzó con voz rasposa, pero se interrumpió a si mismo cuando Frisk lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Estaba molesta por algo?

“Devuélvemelos mañana” Dijo y continuó con su comida, ella no estaba esperando unas gracias de parte de él.

Tenía demasiadas ganas de tomarla del cuello y darle la biblia completa. Pero de nuevo. Necesitaba calmarse, alejarse de toda esa tontería y volver con Linna. Debía pensar en todas las posibilidades que podrían ocurrir esa noche. Todas las malas jugarretas del día, todos esos malos ratos que lo sacaban de las casillas, se nivelarían de alguna manera y acabarían con esa racha. ¿Y si todo aquello de deparaba algo permanente? ¿Una relación sólida? Solo paz… Era todo lo que deseaba, algo de paz.

Dejando ir la frustración en una corta exhalación. Se devolvió en donde había visto a su acompañante. Ahí estaba, dándole una sonrisa exhibiendo sus colmillos perfectamente alineados y puntiagudos. Sans la saludó con una mano y se sentó junto a ella.

“¿Qué te ocurrió?” Dijo casi riéndose.

“Nah. No es nada, muñeca. Solo algo que tengo ajustar con ella” Dijo finalmente sentándose a su lado.

La conversación con la mantis no era especialmente sustancial. A demás de enterarse de que su hermana menor pasó tiempo enganchada con un monstruo perro que jugaba para los Pink Terrier, nada llamó su atención. Linna no era malvada, tenía buenos atributos de los que Sans ahora podía fijarse; tenía un hermoso color blanco y malva y cada acentuación en los dobleces favorecía todas y cada una de sus curvas, sin mencionar el cuidado especial que tenía en sus tenazas y antenas. Parecía una especie de flor. Sabía tratar te importancia e imaginaba que gracias a sus dotes de publicista era muy fácil hablar de cualquier cosa con ella y envolverse por completo dentro del tema. ¿Por qué esta mujer era soltera?

_¿Tal vez quien ha estado con ella tuvieran miedo al compromiso?_

Sans asintió, simulando que estaba interesado en la conversación.

* * * *

El autobús se detuvo en medio de la ciudad. Sans estaba sumido más en sus pensamientos que en la misma conversación, pero tan pronto vio a Frisk pasar por frente de su ventana se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en su parada y el vehículo se había puesto a recoger más pasajeros.

“Oh, esta es nuestra parada” Dijo Linna levantándose “Que tonta soy, no me di cuenta”

“No, espera-” Trató de detenerla.

“Vamos antes de que arranque el motor de nuevo” Dijo la mantis levantándolo de un brazo, por poco arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

No había nada que hacer. Al menos podía contar que ella iba directamente a su casa y no aguantarle la cara hasta mañana.

Sans apretó los dientes cuando se percató de su entorno. El centro. Atestado de humanos. El esqueleto rodó las luces de sus cuencas y comenzó a caminar junto a la mantis que aún no paraba de hablarle sobre economía y la posible baja en las bolsas. A Sans le importaba un pimiento. Pero igualmente mantenía una permanente sonrisa para complacerla. Todo sea por que el día mejore.

════════ ♡ ════════

Frisk abrió la puerta de su casa con las esperanzas en la mano. Pero la casa estaba fría y oscura. Drew aún no había llegado, y si lo había hecho, no había dejado ninguna nota para ella. Ignorando la preocupación que comenzaba a incrustársele en el pecho, colgó su bolso, sombrero y chaqueta en el perchero. Dio unos pasos y se quitó los zapatos. Estaba exhausta. Pero se sentía feliz de alguna forma.

_“…Te debo las gracias, niña”_

Las palabras del conejo resonaron en su cabeza como una melodía suave que se acomodaba en su pecho haciéndola sonreír. Hasta ahora todo en las cartas era un trabajo sin facciones, todos eran palabras de aliento e historias tristes que la cautivaban, pero realmente no sabía del contexto del cual podrían provenir las cartas. Mucha gente le escribía pidiéndoles consejos u opiniones sobre el amor y Frisk las respondía escribiendo desde su corazón, pero ahora… Cuántos consejos había proveído a las almas de los monstruos y a la de los humanos para llevar una real convivencia, llevando esa línea prohibida que nadie quería cruzar. Pero eso era lo que pensaba. Quienes le estaban escribiendo estaban allí, clamando por el apoyo necesario para dar el primer paso. Y Frisk se los había dado. Winki y Amelle era la única pareja que conocía, pero desde ese momento, no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor con mayor esmero cuando transitaba por las calles. Cuando miraba una dupla feliz en caminando uno cerca del otro a distancias prudentes, podía ver esas sinceras sonrisas ¿Cuántas de ellas era un secreto? ¿Cuántas estaban ocultándose? El corazón le palpitaba conmovido. Y razonaba. Cientos… Miles de monstruos y humanos estaban leyendo sus cartas, leyendo los consejos, esperando encontrar esa _esperanza_.

Frisk dejó ir un suspiro de alivio.

Luego de hacer hervir la tetera en la estufa para el té, puso la radio sintonizando la emisora de jazz y tomó el periódico que no había leído esa mañana. Eran noticias viejas, pero las suficientes para entretenerla hasta la hora de dormir.

Todas las páginas hablaban de lo mal que estaban y que la guerra se había desatado finalmente. Pronto ya estaba sumida en los detalles del nuevo frente que se estaba haciendo en las orillas de Ebott. Según reportajes los bombardeos continuarían en cualquier momento, y si estaban pensando en tomar todo el país a la fuerza, sus residentes debían resistir, mudarse a lugares menos concurridos y evitar los lugares de gran concentración de masas de ser necesario. Frisk tragó saliva. ¿Tal vez trabajar desde correo postal desde el laboratorio de su padre no sonaba tan descabellado? A Drew no le gustaría, de seguro. Ese hombre ama su trabajo.

El teléfono sonó. Frisk casi tiró la silla al levantarse e ir rápidamente a atender.

“¿Hola?” Preguntó ella.

“¿Frisk? Qué bien, ya estás en casa.” Dijo Drew desde la otra línea.

_Hablando del diablo._

“Drew, gracias al cielo. ¿Estás bien?”

“Si, si, linda, estoy bien.” Dijo en tono cansado “No sé cuándo podré llegar a casa, Frisk, la situación aquí está muy difícil. Los bombardeos no se han detenido en lo absoluto”

“Si… Pude verlo en el periódico” Dijo ella algo desanimada.

“Dudo que se vayan a detener, por lo que me han hecho un camarote en las instalaciones y…”

Frisk había comenzado a sollozar.

“Frisk.” Dijo molesto “No te pongas como una niña… Es mi trabajo, es importante”

“N-No. Yo…” Dejó ir un suspiro “Estoy preocupada”

“Lo se… Mira, cuando vuelva, vamos a tener mucho tiempo para nosotros, te lo prometo” Respondió casi amable “Pero por ahora necesito que te encargues de la casa, y si ves necesario salir de allí en caso de bombardeos, habla con tu padre y pídele que te hospede” Continuó “O que te consiga un departamento temporal. Lo haría yo pero… Sabes que no estamos en buenos términos…”

Frisk asintió.

“Hm. Está bien…” Dijo ella.

“Te volveré a llamar mañana más o menos a esta hora ¿sí?”

“Estaré esperando entonces”

“Buena chica”

Drew cortó la llamada luego de eso y Frisk se quedó con el auricular en la oreja un momento antes de colgarlo. Miró hacia arriba.

“Entonces… Estaré sola durante un tiempo” Razonó para sí. “Bueno…” Se esforzó en sonreír “Dicen que las distancias avivan el amor”

_Y ojalá que lo hagan, Drew no ha tenido interés en hacer nada durante semanas._

Frisk se golpeó el rostro al pensar en eso. Si bien era cierto que había comenzado a pensar que su novio ya no tenía interés en ella, esta posibilidad le permitía pensar en que podrían retomar su vida de pareja en muchos aspectos. No pudo evitar pensar en todas aquellas cartas otra vez, y en especial esas que eran subidas de tono que lamentablemente no podía publicar en el periódico. Recordaba unas cuantas donde femeninas pedían ayuda con sus maridos por que el _fuego _que antes tenían se había apaciguado, por no decir extinto. De igual manera, no tenía cómo aconsejarles algo así si ni siquiera ella lo había conseguido.

Frisk había recordado el perrito caliente que se había comprado en el puesto, provocándole una leve fatiga.

_Romper con el horario una vez no afectará a nadie ¿Verdad?_

Y con ese pensamiento positivo en mente, se dirigió a la nevera. No había mucho, pero alcanzaría para la semana. Fuera de eso lo que podía comer era solo reservado para el desayuno de mañana, ¿Hoy era día de hacer compras? Entonces se al calendario para revisar. Es Lunes y más allá de la mitad del mes. Efectivamente, hoy había más trabajo por hacer.

“Bueno… Mejor tarde que nunca” Dejó ir un suspiro al pensar en Drew “Al menos será menos peso esta vez que acarrear.”

Dándose ánimos, se puso otro calzado un poco más cómodo, se arregló el maquillaje, se abrigó y adornó con el sombrero y un par de guantes. Metió la mano al bolso y contó el efectivo. Y finalmente miró el reloj de la pared para estar segura del tiempo que le llevaría.

“Si no tardo más de una hora en el centro, estaré aquí antes del toque de queda” Asintió dándole una mirada fija a las manecillas del reloj que tic-taqueaban en medio del silencio. “Bien Frisky, hagamos esto rápido”.

* * * *

Al entrar a la tienda los pasillos estaban casi vacíos, y eso alegraba de cierta manera a Frisk. No tendría que hacer cola para pagar y podría recorrer los pasillos sin darle cuentas a nadie por chocarle con el carrito de compras.

Frisk no necesitaba una lista, tenía todo calculado, ella había venido centenares de veces y conocía los pasillos de cabo a rabo. Drew era malísimo para este tipo de cosas y nunca traía los alimentos correctos, tampoco sabía distinguir entre las verduras o frutas frescas de las que ya llevaban su tiempo en el mostrador de alimentos. A Frisk no le molestaba demasiado, pero le gustaría que de vez en cuando fuese un poco más consiente del resto de cosas que solo en su trabajo.

Frisk cogió de las primeras estanterías llenando casi la mitad del carrito con solo la mitad de lo que necesitaba, había echado eso sí, la misma cantidad de harina que otras veces, hacer pan de vez en cuando era bueno para ahorrar un poco con sus sándwiches para el almuerzo. Siguió por el resto de pasillos y el carrito poco a poco fue tomando forma, los brazos de Frisk ya estaban sintiéndose tonificados a estas alturas. Pasó también por el sector de cosméticos, las marcas de cremas hechas por monstruos eran de las más populares, ya que en su mayoría llevaban algo de magia en su composición, varias eran para tratar quemaduras, lesiones e incluso algo de rejuvenecimiento de la piel. No eran milagrosas, pero sí ayudaban muchísimo. Frisk decidió probar llevando una, después de todo, ya estaba ahorrando la mitad del dinero.

Se detuvo frente a la estantería de pastas. Poniéndose de puntillas intentó alcanzar la última caja que había, esto casi nunca resultaba ser un impedimento para obtenerlo, su novio la ayudaba cuando venía con ella o llegaba en la mañana y utilizaba algo para golpearlo y hacer que la caja callera. Pero Frisk lo pensó dos veces antes de tirar una lata de salsa. Si lo golpeaba, caería hacia atrás. Intentó dar unos pequeños saltitos, pero lo único que logró fue rozarlo con el dedo.

“Ya tendré que hacer pasta casera…” Dijo frustrada. Podría apostar a que era la última. ¿Quién se habría llevado el resto?

“DÉJAME ALCANZAR ESO POR TI, PEQUEÑA MUJER HUMANA”


	4. Día de pago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk recibe su salario.

Frisk volteó en dirección de la potente voz. La sombra de un brazo largo pasó por sobre su cabeza antes de poder llegar a verle el rostro. Una mano retiró la caja de fideos y la puso a la altura de sus ojos. Pero antes de poder tomarla, los hombros de Frisk saltaron en conmoción.

Otro esqueleto.

El tipo era al menos de once pies de altura, esbelto y aparentemente bien arreglado. Vestía de una camisa color caoba y una corbata negra bien ajustada por debajo de una pechera color flaxen. A diferencia de Sans, su rostro era mucho más fácil de comparar con la estructura ósea de un esqueleto humano. Y otra gran diferencia, era que la permanente sonrisa parecía legítima. Fuera del parentesco con ese grosero saco de huesos, se veía como un monstruo cualquiera de la ciudad, amable y cordial. Tomando la caja entre las manos Frisk, tragó saliva antes de dirigirle una sonrisa.

“AQUÍ TIENES, HUMANA. YO, EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS, ESTA IMPRESIONADO POR TU GRAN ESMERO EN TRATAR DE ALCANZAR A TODA COSTA ESTE PRODUCTO MAGISTRALMENTE ELABORADO.” Dijo él. “SI TAN SOLO ALGUIEN QUE CONOZCO FUESE ASÍ” Comentó para sí en voz muy alta.

“G-Gracias” Dijo Frisk finalmente espabilando. En su vida había oído a alguien hablar en volumen tan alto.

“NO HAY DE QUÉ, PEQUEÑA HUMANA. ¿NECESITAS ALGO MÁS QUE REQUIERA ALTURAS MAYORES PARA OBTENERLO?”

“Oh, no muchas gracias. Esto era lo último” Le logró sonreír. “Ha sido muy amable-”

“EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS” Continuó con la mirada pensante. “SOLO, PAPYRUS”

“Es un gusto. Disculpe, nunca lo había visto por aquí antes” Resaltó Frisk.

Frisk quiso cruzar los dedos para que este se tratase de solo otro esqueleto y que no estuviera directamente conectado con Sans. Pero con la caja en las manos no había posibilidad.

“OH ESO ES TOTALMENTE NORMAL, YO Y MI HERMANO SOMOS NUEVOS EN ESTA TRANQUILA CIUDAD” Dijo mientras se acomodaba el fedora en la cabeza limpiando la punta con las falanges.

_¿Hermano?_ _¿Por qué…?_

“P-Por casualidad… Señor Papyrus” Comenzó ella. Debía asegurarse.

“SOLO PAPYRUS, NO HACEN FALTA FORMALIDADES ¿…?” Se agachó un poco.

“Frisk” Sonrió.

“FRISK” Repitió el con una sonrisa igual de grande.

“Papyrus… Por casualidad el nombre de tu hermano…” Tragó saliva “¿Es Sans?”

Papyrus parpadeó un par de veces con sus cuencas, su expresión amable se torció en una mueca de preocupación sobresaltándola en el lugar.

“¡SI! ¿LO CONOCES? ¿SABES QUE PASÓ CON MI HERMANO?” Soltó agachándose casi a su altura tomándola por un hombro.

“¿Cómo?”

“SE SUPONE QUE MI TRABAJO ME MANTENDRÍA MAS TIEMPO FUERA DE CASA Y LE DIJE QUE FUERA POR VÍVERES PARA LA CENA, PERO CUANDO LLEGUE EL TODAVIA NO HABÍA RETORNADO A CASA” Miró hacia varios lados antes de mirarla a los ojos haciendo señas para que se acercase “VINE AQUÍ CREYENDO QUE PODRÍA HABERSE DORMIDO EN LOS PASILLOS JUNTO A LA SALSA TABASCO” Gritó susurrando.

“Oh, pues… Si de algo sirve” Comenzó ella “Él estaba acompañado de una monstruo”

“¿UNA MONSTRUO?” Hiso una pausa para pellizcarse el entrecejo “ESE HUESOS FLOJOS…”

Frisk miró a Papyrus, pareciendo que estaba a punto de estallar en cólera. Los hombros le temblaban y los dientes le rechinaban. Ella estaba a punto de sugerirle si podría ayudarlo con algo o cualquier cosa para evitar una escena. Algo le decía que ese esqueleto era todo lo contrario a su hermano.

“¡PUDO HABER LLAMADO EN CUANTO SABÍA QUE NO TENÍA TIEMPO PARA REGRESAR! DE SEGURO ESTARÁ BORRACHO EN ALGUNA ESQUINA.” Dijo pateando el piso con fuerza provocando que los productos de la estantería se estremecieran. “¿NO TIENE IDEA DE LA HORA QUE ES? YA HA PASADO LA HORA DE CENAR, ¿QUÉ COSA SE HABRÁ LLEVADO AL ESTÓMAGO? BUENO NO TIENE ESTOMAGO EN REALIDAD, PERO AÚN ASI. ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE UNA DAMA, DE APARENTE MALA INFLUENCIA, HAGA QUE MI HERMANO PADEZCA DE PROBLEMAS DIGESTIVOS! AUNQUE NO TENGA TAMPOCO.”

Frisk estaba a punto de reír tras oír esa cantidad de incoherencias en una sola tanda. Relajándose un poco, colocó la caja de fideos en el carrito y le dirigió a Papyrus una sonrisa. Luego de un pequeño respiro, Papyrus acompañó Frisk a pagar y a llevar la mitad de las bolsas hasta la parada del tranvía. Papyrus se mostró totalmente amable y parecía que cada vez su sonrisa se agrandaba más cuando charlaban sobre comida. Ella no tenía nada que ver en aquel asunto de su hermano, en lo que a ella respectaba, ese armario de huesos y esa bruja podrían hacer buena pareja, pero este esqueleto en particular le parecía ciertamente encantador. No era parte de su naturaleza dejar un lío sin intentar hacer algo. En especial por haberla ayudado.

“Papyrus, si hay algo que pudiera hacer para agradecerte” Comenzó.

“NO HAY NECESIDAD PEQUEÑA MUJER HUMANA” Respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras balanceaba las bolsas de papel en una sola mano “YO, EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS, ES LO MÍNIMO QUE PUEDO HACER POR AYUDAR A UNA DAMA EN APUROS NUTRICIONALES”

_¿Cómo argumentar contra esa lógica?_

“Si tú lo dices” Rió ella “En tal caso, te deseo buena suerte para encontrar a tu hermano”

_Y darle una buena reprimenda. ¿Cómo se atreve a dejar semejante bollo de canela solo?_

“¡OH! PERO SI ESTÁS TAN PREOCUPADA, PUEDES LLAMARME”

Antes de que Frisk le negara la oferta, Papyrus sacó una especie de tarjeta de presentación hecha a mano con su nombre y número escritos en el reverso de un cupón de descuento para pasteles. Este la metió dentro de la bolsa de papel que tenía en la mano y le dio unas suaves palmadas.

“C-Claro” Asintió ella.

“¡LO QUE SEA POR UNA AMIGA DE MI HERMANO!” Dijo con un tono amigable y vivaz “PORQUE SOLO LOS AMIGOS SE PREOCUPAN POR ELLOS, NYEHEHE!”

Algo ofendida Frisk miró a Papyrus, pero tan pronto lo hiso sus ansias de gritarle lo contrario en su simbólica nariz, no tuvo el valor de ponerlo mal. Ya tenía que preocuparse por Sans ¿y ahora que lo tratase ella de mala manera? Frisk negó con la cabeza.

“Papyrus, Sans y yo no-”

Pero la bocina del tranvía la interrumpió en la mitad. Papyrus tomó una de las manos de Frisk que buscaba el efectivo en los bolsillos y le entregó la otra bolsa.

“DESCUIDA, HUMANA FRISK TU SUBE Y TEN CUIDADO”

Frisk pasó directamente al bus y dejó las bolsas en el asiento de la primera fila. Cuando se devolvió a pagar, Papyrus ya se acercaba con el boleto en una mano, ofreciéndoselo.

“NO TE PREOCUPES POR MI HERMANO, HUMANA, SEGURAMENTE ESTARÁ BIEN” Le sonrió “ESPERO QUE VOLVAMOS A VERNOS EN OTRA OPORTUNIDAD ¡Y HABLAR MÁS SOBRE ESPAGUETTI! ¡NYEHEHEH!”

Pero antes de que ella pudiera despedirse, el esqueleto de dos zancadas pasó de estar frente a ella a la salida del bus. Frisk corrió de vuelta a su asiento para ver a Papyrus por la ventana, él se acomodó el frente del fedora en señal de despedida.

_Es un buen chico._

Ella se despidió con una mano y vio como el paisaje comenzaba a moverse hasta haber perdido a Papyrus de su vista. Tardó un momento en sentarse y tomar sus bolsas de compras entre los brazos para revisar lo que había echado dentro. Alcanzó el papel y se fijó en la letra.

Frisk pensó en llamarlo al día siguiente, hasta que realizó lo que eso implicaba.

_Puede que él también responda._

Volvió a guardar el papel doblándolo por la mitad.

════════ ♡ ════════

Sans estaba cansado. Realmente lo estaba. Las compras de Sans no habían sido problemas, solo alargó el brazo y echo al carro toda la pasta de marca _reconocible _para su hermano, exceptuando de uno que le daba pereza alcanzar. Por otro lado, había caminado con la mantis durante horas mientras ella revisaba cada exposición en las vitrinas. Linna apuntaba a Sans que esas irían muy bien con su color y él solo le asentía. Habrían tardado menos en atravesar toda la avenida de tiendas de moda si no fuera porque Sans comentó “Ese sombreo”, “Esa blusa” “Irían muy bien con tu exoesqueleto” mientras le guiñaba un ojo y debían entrar para que Linna lo comprobara. Para la sorpresa del esqueleto, ella no pidió absolutamente nada y le daba las gracias por haber mencionado la prenda, pero que era muy costosa y que no tenía que comprarla para ella. Sans podría creer que eso era una treta para hacerlo soltar dinero, pero así mismo ella lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia afuera para continuar caminando.

Se puso nervioso, ¿Realmente lo estaba haciendo bien? De seguro el resto de los transeúntes los verían como una pareja cualquiera de monstruos. Si bien los rumores de que ella no duraba con sus parejas más de un día. Sans intentaría romper con la mara racha de ella y de paso la de él también.

_También tiene el esqueleto afuera ¿Qué puede salir mal?_

Llegaron a un bar-café, Sans dejó sus compras bajo la silla junto a su maletín y apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos. Linna había sacado su espejo de mano y se comenzaba a retocar frente a él. Al esqueleto le encantaba lo femenina que podía ser, pero ya le estaba escozando verla hacerlo cada momento. De verdad, la apariencia le importaba mucho, por no decir que era su mayor prioridad, después de todo, la mantis era hermosa. Qué suerte tenía de pasar la tarde con ella.

“Que hambre tengo” Comentó ella de repente casi en voz baja. Como si solo hubiera sido para ella.

“¿Quieres algo muñeca?” Le ofreció levantando la vista de las manos.

“Oh, solo una copa ¿No estábamos aquí por eso?”

“Si, si” Asintió irguiéndose en el asiento.

Luego de que el mesero le trajera los pedidos a cada uno. Linna fue muy ligera al pedir solo un poco de licor de duraznos y ginebra más un pequeño dulce del menú de monstruos; cabezas de insectos en almíbar, crianza de primera calidad. Sans por su parte pidió una jarra de cerveza, pero especificando que fuese llenada con salsa tabasco (con un pago extra) y, pero no menos importante, una grasosa hamburguesa. Papyrus lo había intentado mantener a dieta, solo comiendo espagueti y salsa tabasco en la mezcla en la de tomate como compensación, pero Sans tenía una gran debilidad por la comida rápida. Deliciosa, adictiva y por supuesto barata.

Linna al verlo apresurar la jarra de salsa hasta la mitad la hiso voltear la cabeza del asco.

“Sansy, ¿En serio amas la salsa, verdad?” Dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

“Yup, más que cualquier cosa” Dijo dejando la jarra en la mesa para limpiarse la comisura con la mano. “Casi tanto como pasar un buen momento con alguien encantador…” Le guiñó una cuenca.

“Oh” Dijo en sorpresa volteando la vista viéndose un leve rubor purpúreo en sus mejillas “De seguro dices la misma frase a todas las señoritas con las que has salido”

“Bueno” Se encogió de hombros en culpabilidad “Muchas mujeres suelen ser agradables, pero pocas son las que realmente _encajan _conmigo, hehe.” Le volvió a guiñar la cuenca para luego volver a tomar otro trago de salsa.

Linna lo miró por un momento antes de comenzar a reír nerviosa.

_Heh. Vamos por buen camino._

“Oye, quisiera saber un poco más sobre tu hermano” Dijo ella picando una de las cabezas en un palillo “¿Cómo es él?”

“¿Paps? Heh. Es el mejor.” Dijo levantando la mano al mesero. “Así como tu hermana, está empeñado en formar parte del frente. Trato de no reprimir su buen ánimo, pero como verás, es mi único hermano y siempre termina preocupándose de más…” Sans miró con detención a Linna. ¿Había olvidado algo?

“¿Qué pasa?” Parpadeó ella con curiosidad.

“Oh… No, no es nada.” Agitó la mano frente a sus ojos. Se fijó en la jarra de salsa y bebió el fondo.

“¿Señor?” Dijo el mesero mientras se limpiaba las manos en el overol.

Sans miró de reojo al humano sin ocultar su desagrado en ello. El mesero parecía nervioso y dio unos pasos atrás con la sonrisa pegada al rostro.

“Mira, humano. Has el favor de llenar esto” Le señaló la jarra sucia.

El mesero no pudo evitar poner una cara de extrañeza antes de tomar el objeto por la oreja para ponerlo en la bandeja junto a otros vasos de licor y platos apilados.

“S-Si, señor” Dijo el muchacho tratando de apresurar el paso a la cocina.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó ella haciendo a un lado su platillo de dulces vacío.

“¿Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí?” Preguntó sin decoro.

“¿Mh?”

“A un bar de humanos” Inquirió mirando alrededor mientras un leve rubor se comenzaba a tomar notoriedad sobre su tabique “Está plagado de ellos”

“Pues… Es un buen lugar ¿No?” Dijo tratando de superar el volumen de la voz de Sans que había comenzado a elevarse.

“Nah. Underland tiene mejores lugares, sin esta peste deambulando. Heh” Dijo Sans cerrando las cuencas. Era tan bueno dejar ir unas cuantas ideas, compartirlas siempre es grato, no importa que tan aceptables o aborrecibles fuesen, decirlas simplemente se sentía bien.

“Supongo que tienes razón” Dijo ella para sorpresa de Sans. “Si no fuera por nuestra magia no tendrían las cosas tan fácil” Acercó la copa a sus labios “Digo, está bien que tengamos trabajo gracias a eso, pero la verdad es que nadie está conforme con eso”

_Santa mierda._

“Whoah…” Se asombró Sans ensanchando su sonrisa “¿En serio piensas eso?”

“Por supuesto ¿Y quién no para ser sinceros?”

“Si… ¡Sí!” La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas al asentir, como si el movimiento del vaivén tuviese un desfase de segundos para entender que se estaba moviendo. “Hablan de oportunidades laborales, pero solo están usándonos para su propio beneficio”

“¿Cómo negar eso? Digo, si, es grandioso saber que si caes en banca rota hay esperanzas para volver a retomar, pero es como, preferencia y eso es un preludio del racismo escondido, ¿No se supone que debemos ser todos iguales? No es más que una limosna” Añadió dándole a Sans una libertina mirada.

_Oh, ella sabe por dónde tocar…_

“Claro… Todos ellos se aseguran los trabajos decentes, mientras que nos acorralan como ganado para hacer su _combustible_ “

El mesero llegó entonces con el pedido de Sans. De alguna manera, el esqueleto se sintió con el impulso de agarrarlo por el cuello y tirarlo lejos de su vista. De hecho era una muy buena idea. El lugar donde ese humano estaba trabajando feliz, podría ser el de un monstruo que estaba trabajando en la fábrica central de magia. Un pequeño susto hará que se retirase. Estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla cuando un monstruo de otra mesa se levantó.

“Qué desagradable…” Dijo lo suficientemente algo para que Sans lo oyera.

Eso lo hiso espabilar. Estaba en público, no podía simplemente mostrarse hostil y arruinar la velada, independiente si esta dama fuera la indicada, debía mantener un perfil bajo. Golpeándose con la idea, se volvió a sentar y agradeció con un gesto al muchacho.

“Esto será todo, trae la cuenta” Le dijo con voz ronca.

“¿Ya quieres irte?” Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

“En cualquier momento” Le guiñó un ojo.

Apresurando todo el trago, dejó la jarra vacía en la mesa y dejó escapar un hipo al terminar de tragar. Tan pronto el chico volvió con la cuenta, Sans le dejó el cambio justo sin la propina. El esqueleto rió por lo bajo al ver que el mesero de igual forma la daba las gracias por haber venido, sabiendo que por dentro estaba clamando por algo más de dinero.

“Vamos a otro… Lugar más privado” Propuso Sans “…Para hacer… privadas…. Las cosas.”

Linna se rió de lo estúpido que eso había sonado.

Sans podía sentir como poco a poco las palabras se le iban escapando de la boca y Linna se aferró a él como mosca a la miel para ayudarlo a andar.

“Así que por eso es que mantienes esas botellas de salsa en la nevera.” Dijo ella “Ya me estaba preguntando de dónde habían salido”

“Totalmente culpable, muñeca” Dijo tropezando con el especio de un adoquín de la acera.

“Bueno, espero que no tengas ningún lugar importante al qué llegar” Sans la miró “Tengo el lugar ideal para pasar la noche” Dijo en un tono seductor que hiso reír a Sans.

_Bien hecho, Sans. Bien hecho._

Linna lo guió por la ciudad hasta la primera entrada a los elevadores hacia la parte subterránea. Una sede conformada por edificios a modo de colmena que eran compuestos por departamentos y hoteles, exequible para ambas razas, pero irónicamente solo moraban monstruos por allí. Sans debía admitirlo, el lugar no era lo mejor que había, el sol no pegaba para nada y la luz que había era solo musgo luminoso que se aferraba en todos lados, pero no podían evitarlo. Hay especies de monstruos que no toleraban los rayos del sol o se sentían mejor cuando estaban más cerca del piso. Era un Ebott totalmente diferente.

_Lástima que los humanos no tengan ese problema._

Sans rió para sí.

* * * *

Llegaron entonces a un conjunto de departamentos especializado para insectos, su forma era puntiaguda y sus paredes parecían estar hechas de membrana, Sans lo comprobó al pasar la mano con curiosidad para descubrir que era tan duro como el resto de estructuras de la superficie. Linna sacó las llaves de su apartado y abrió la puerta que era poco más alta que ella. Al entrar Sans sintió que estaba en una película de horror.

“Perdona, querido, no suelo recibir visitas” Dijo refiriéndose seguramente a la gran cantidad de plantas que adornaban todo el pasillo.

Pero el desorden de las plantas no era lo que le preocupaba. Todo el departamento estaba hecho para un monstruo muy alto y delgado, los pasillos eran de un ancho totalmente normal, pero las paredes elevaban el techo al menos dos metros a la cabeza de Linna. Las ventanas estaban perfectamente centradas y con el toque alargado de la pared y las cortinas podrían marearlo del largo que tenían hasta casi tocar el piso. Era como si alguien hubiera tomado un departamento normal y con magia solo lo hubieran alargado por arriba. Puede que hasta incluso eso mismo hubiera pasado.

_Estar borracho hace cambiar un poco la perspectiva de las cosas. Ya tenía problemas de altura al compararse con Paps, Linna era pasable, pero esto es humillante… _

Linna entonces se adelantó a él con una sonrisa en medio de los colmillos.

Oh, Sans conocía esa mirada.

Olvidando por completo su complejo por el entorno, Sans siguió a la mantis hasta una oscura habitación sin ventanas. Desorientado intentó palpar el entorno en busca de una luz para encender.

“Heh. ¿Dónde tienes la luz?” Preguntó el con cierto aire de broma “O te gustan las cosas a oscuras”

De pronto la puerta se cerró detrás de él, escuchándose el seguro encajarse al final. Sans volteó ante el sonido, pero unas largas garras pasaron por sus hombros, sin dejarlo moverse de su sitio.

“¿Sansy?” Dijo ella tras de él con una seductora voz casi aterciopelada.

“Veo que te gusta hacer este tipo de cosas en la oscuridad” Comentó algo nervioso.

Ella apretó su agarre pasando una garra por medio del nudo de la corbata para deshacerla.

“Necesito que seas sincera conmigo, por un momento”

Sans se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de contestar.

“Claro”

“Tu… ¿Vas en serio con migo?” Preguntó casi inaudible sin dejar de ser casi lasciva.

La respiración cálida le llegaba casi al pómulo. ¿Así de fácil iba a ser todo para él? Ella quería asegurarse de que él no fuera una más en su cama. Sans encontraba ese comentario tan dulce que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de nerviosismo ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? No la recordaba con exactitud, la verdad. Y ella se había portado tan bien con sus comentarios de odio. No podía dejarla ir.

_¿Tal vez encontrarla era el destino?_

El alma de Sans comenzaba a revolotear en su pecho al pesarlo.

_Una vida tranquila, con una bella mujer al lado._

Sans asintió suavemente, pudiendo sentir como el agarre de la mantis se acentuaba.

“¡Oh, Sansy!” Dijo ella con notable alegría.

Sans sintió como era guiado a la suavidad de una cama. Las garras comenzaban a buscarlo en la oscuridad, desabotonando su ropa y ayudándole con la hebilla del cinturón. Sans hubiera deseado que hubiera un poco de luz para aquel momento, podía escuchar como las alas de la mantis se deslizaban para dejar expuesta sus piernas. Y como si ella escuchase sus deseos, no fue precisamente una luz lo que se encendió, la piel de Linna comenzaba a brillar desde su interior con un brillo rosa y blanco casi opaco, lo suficiente para verla solo a ella. Como un espectáculo de luces, ella se acercó iluminando tenuemente lo que tocaba de Sans.

“Hagamos que esto sea especial” Dijo con travesura mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.

“Heh. Me parece bien” Dijo tratando de alcanzar los botones de su pantalón. Ya le estaban estorbando.

Sans suponía que se refería a hacer las cosas con lentitud, después de todo la noche aún era muy joven y tenían todo el tiempo del mundo hasta la hora de ir a trabajar el día siguiente. Pero a Sans le resultaba extraño que ella no lo hubiera dejado terminar de quitarse la ropa.

Linna se había acercado lo suficiente para alcanzar el cuello del esqueleto, en seguida comenzó a perseguir con las tenazas de su rostro la forma de la mandíbula de él, abriéndose y cerrando. Sans subió las manos al captar la indirecta de querer besarlo. Pero ella lo detuvo, bajándolas nuevamente. ¿Entonces no?

Ella guió las manos de Sans a su tórax.

“Sujétate” Le dijo ella.

Sans lo hiso entrelazando sus dedos por encima. No entendía para qué, pero seguramente era parte de alguna tradición de las mantis. No se iba a quejar, todo estaba muy interesante.

“Aquí voy” Dijo ella.

_Que comentario tan malo en medio de algo así._

Sans entonces comprendió. La barbilla de Linna se partía a la mitad para dejarla abrir una boca más grande, las tenazas lo tenían apresado del cráneo sin poder moverse, sus brazos luminosos lo tenían rodeado. No tenía escapatoria. Y el puro terror de la muerte prematura lo dejó en shock al ver como el hermoso rostro de ella se expandía lo suficiente para abarcar su cabeza. Sans en seguida se soltó de ella y la empujó como pudo para zafarse. Linna se detuvo volviendo su rostro a su estado normal.

“¿Qué ocurre Sansy?” Preguntó ella preocupada.

“I-Ibas a… ¿Ibas a comerte mi cabeza?” Dijo Sans poniéndose de pié saliendo de la cama.

“Pues claro que sí, soy una mantis ¿Qué no lo sabías?” Comentó extrañada, esperando tener algo de esperanzas en volver a lo que estaban.

Sans retrocedió un paso.

“Ugh, todos son iguales” Soltó ella apagándose lentamente la luz de su interior “¿Qué nadie de ustedes se lo espera?”

_Oh, no está dirigiéndose a mí en plural. Eso es malo._

“¿Y si solo tenemos…? Ya sabes” Sugirió tratando de enmendarse.

“¿Dices tener sexo sin que te arranque la cabeza?” Exclamó ofendida. “No soy una prostituta ¡Soy una dama decente!” Hiso una pausa “No puedo creerlo, ¡Hasta incluso dije esas tonterías de los humanos para quedar bien contigo!”

Sans frunció el ceño.

_¿Tonterías?_

“Creí que eras diferente… No puedo creer que me hayas pedido eso. Es exactamente lo que el resto de monstruos como ustedes siempre dice: _Oh, no te comas mi cabeza. ¡Solo tengamos algo de sexo!_ ”

Él no sabía lo importante que era para ella este tipo de rituales, de ser así no la hubiera llevado a tal extremo. Quería intentar remediarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Sans era empujado por las garras puntiagudas de la mantis hacia afuera de la habitación recién abierta.

“¡LARGO DE AQUÍ ANIMAL!” Le gritó. “¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER TU SUCIA CARA!”

La puerta de la habitación de Linna se cerró con fuerza casi estampándole la nariz. Si es que la hubiese tenido.

_Y… la racha continúa. Imbécil._

Sans se arregló como pudo las ropas en medio de la oscuridad, ahora no tan densa, dio un último vistazo a la habitación de Linna. La pobre chica estaba llorando del otro lado. Estaba a punto de golpear su puerta para pedirle disculpas. Pero no era el momento de bromas de Toc-toc.

Eso le recordó en seguida a _esa humana._

_Si tan solo no hubiera gastado ese material en ella…_

Arrepintiéndose dio un paso para pasar por un atajo. Paps debía estar preocupado.

_Paps…_

…

_Mierda, dejé las compras bajo la silla. _

Sans se rascó el cráneo. Bueno, eran compras, podían hacerse de nuevo.

Se mordió la lengua.

_¡MI MALETÍN!_

Llegando por el atajo, Sans apareció en el bar de antes. Desesperado corrió hasta el puesto en donde había estado. Agachándose tenía la esperanza de sonreír al encontrarlo en su lugar. Pero no había nada, por debajo de ninguna silla.

_Mierda, estoy muerto sin ese maletín ¡ESTOY MUERTO!_

Con el alma en las manos, corrió hasta la entrada del bar y abrió la puerta con excesiva fuerza, captando la atención de los trabajadores quienes estaban ordenando lo último para cerrar el local. Uno de ellos frunció el cejo y encaró a Sans con las manos en las caderas.

“Disculpe señor estamos cerrando” Dijo quien parecía ser el encargado.

“¡D-Deje una bolsa con compras y un maletín debajo de una de las sillas!” Grito casi sin aliento.

El encargado miró a Sans de reojo y pasó las manos de la cadera a cruzarlas sobre el pecho.

“Lo siento, pero alguien ya ha reclamado esas _pertenencias”_

“Q-Qui…” Logró decir Sans antes de estallar en cólera“¡¿A QUIEN LE HAS DEJADO MIS COSAS BASTARDO DE CARNE?!”

“HUHUM” Fingieron toser por detrás. “A SIDO A MI”

Un dedo delgado lo tocó por el hombro. Sans hecho una furia volteó con la intención de ya matar a quien se atrevía a entrometerse, pero tan pronto vio de quien se trataba su cara pasó por estar aliviado de ver a su hermano y luego a casi hundirse en su sitio por la vergüenza al ver que tenía las compras y el maletín uno en cada mano.

“ME ALEGRO QUE TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN, HERMANO.” Papyrus se acercó para mirar por sobre el hombro de Sans. “¿PERO ESTÁS CONCIENTE DE LO QUE LE ACABAS DE DECIR A ESE BUEN PEQUEÑO HUMANO TRABAJADOR?”

“Y-Yo… Eh” Volteó a ver al encargado “Lo siento” Se llevó la mano a la nuca.

“ESO ESTÁ MEJOR. YA VAMONOS HERMANO, TENGO MUCHO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO”

El tono de la voz de Papyrus no parecía representar ningún tipo de emoción. Conociendo a Paps, solo estaba preocupado por él, dudaba que estuviera molesto, era muy abierto sobre todo con esa específica emoción. Pero si tampoco mostraba señales de estar animado, significaba que no podía esperar nada bueno de lo que pasaría después.

Papyrus puso su mejor sonrisa y acomodando la bolsa y le maletín se despidió cordialmente de los humanos. Sans se adelantó a salir por la puerta, no iba a arriesgar a poner a Papyrus más ansioso de lo que estaba y por supuesto a él acumulando más problemas.

Ambos esqueletos no dijeron nada hasta tomar el primer autobús que vieron hacia Cascade Street, y tan pronto como llegaron a los últimos asientos del vagón, Sans pudo escuchar como Papyrus respiraba profundamente por las fosas nasales conteniendo cualquier cosa para decir. Estaba dándole la oportunidad de explayarse antes de reprocharlo. Sans iba a tapar las luces del interior del vehículo con su sombrero, pero olvidó que con lo borracho que estaba podría estar en cualquier lado menos en su cabeza. Ya no había nada más con que hacer tiempo.

“Y-Yo…” Comenzó Sans sonriéndole a su hermano “Heh. Parece que este día me _movió el esqueleto_ ¿No?” Intentó bromear.

“Hm.” Papyrus lo miró por lo bajo, y ni siquiera hiso atisbo de querer detener la broma. Esto era peor de lo que creía.

“Mira Paps, lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo y-”

“ESTUVISTE CON UNA MUJER DESDE QUE SALISTE DEL TRABAJO Y PERDISTE EL TIEMPO CON ELLA” Dijo con voz firme sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sans tragó saliva. ¿Cómo sabía él eso?

“Heh. Me atrapaste” Dijo forzando una pequeña risa, que sabía que no serviría de nada. “Uh… Paps, sé que tenía cosas pendientes por hacer. Las olvidé, de verdad lo siento hermano.”

“SANS, ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO. SABES QUE PARA NOSOTROS ES DIFÍCIL EL TENER QUE VIVIR EN UN LUGAR NUEVO Y ADAPTARNOS A TODA ESTA NUEVA CULTURA”

Sans guardó silencio, su hermano no estaba lejos de tener toda la razón.

“SE QUE PARA LAS COSAS TE PUEDEN SER MUCHO MAS ESTRESANTES QUE A MÍ, HERMANO. PERO POR FAVOR RECUERDA, SOMOS LO ÚNICO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ” Lo miró compungido, mientras las manos le comenzaban a temblar “¿RECUERDAS COMO ERA TODO EN NUESTRO ANTIGUO HOGAR?”

_¿Cómo olvidarlo?_

Sans y Papyrus vivían solos desde aquel incidente, a expensas de la benevolencia de los humanos que regían el sector. Era una época oscura que a Sans le servía de motivación para levantarse todas las mañanas.

_El al menos tuvo la suerte de solo ver pobreza en lugares pequeños y violencia en los barrios. La realidad en esos tiempos tenía otro rostro peor…_

Sans se sacudió la cabeza. No era momento de recordar todo ese disgusto ahora. Así que asintió lentamente con la cabeza desviando la vista al piso.

“SANS… PESE A QUE SIENTO EN MIS HUESOS QUE ESTE LUGAR ES DIFERENTE” Continuó. “NO PUEDO SACARME DE LA CABEZA QUE SI ALGO TE OCURRIERA, NO SABRÍA QUE HACER SANS, ERES MI ÚNICA FAMILIA”

Sans alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Paps luchando por mantener la compostura mientras la mucosidad comenzaba a brotarle de una fosa. Sans preocupado, se metió la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta para buscar su pañuelo y limpiarlo, pero se detuvo al escuchar a su hermano sorbiéndose la nariz con fuerza.

“SANS, DIME QUE AL MENOS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VAYAS A REUNIRTE CON UNA SEÑORITA, DIME QUE NO LLEGARÁS PRONTO ¿SI?”

“Claro, Paps” Dijo algo deprimido.

_Soy una mierda, una gran y estúpida mierda…_

Volviéndose a sorber la nariz, esta vez sin tanto esfuerzo y un poco más reconfortado, Papyrus miró hacia la ventana.

“OH, MIENTRAS TE BUSCABA HOY, PUDE VER MUCHO DE MI ALREDEDOR” Comentó “AQUÍ HAY MUCHOS HUMANOS”

“Yup. Demasiados para mi gusto”

“PERO TODOS CONVIVEN CON NOSOTROS” Sonrió ligeramente “ES MARAVILLOSO”

“Heh.”

_Es tan inocente…_

“¡OH! SEGUAMENTE TE PREGUNTARÁS PORQUÉ EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS SABÍA DE TU SALIDA CON UNA DAMA”

“Eh… Cierto ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?”

“UNA AMIGA TUYA ME LO DIJO. SUPE EN SEGUIDA QUE TENÍA QUE BUSCAR EN LUGARES DONDE PODRÍAS COMER Y BEBER EN COMPAÑIA” Dijo dirigiendo la sonrisa alzándole un hueso de ceja a él.

Conociendo a Paps. Sans supuso que se había encontrado con alguna de las compañeras de trabajo del _The Daily Echo _ que casualmente los haya visto pasearse por ahí y en seguida los catalogó en una amistad. Sans sonrió.

“Oh, ¿Y quién era? para darle las gracias”

“¡OH! ES UNA DAMA DE LO MÁS ENCANTADORA, Y PARECE SER AMANTE DE LA PASTA IGUAL QUE YO. DEBO DECIR QUE HAS PROGRESADO MUCHO, HERMANO”

_¿Progresar?_

“PERO CLARO, TU DEBES CONOCER MEJOR QUE YO A LA SEÑORITA FRISK” Las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron de inmediato “¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENGAS TU PRIMERA AMISTAD HUMANA!”

Sans guardó silencio. No podía gritarle a Paps, pero tampoco podía dejarlo estar.

“LA SEÑORITA FRISK PARECÍA MUY PREOCUPADA POR TI, ASÍ QUE LE DÍ NUESTRO TELÉFONO” Continuó. Las luces de Sans volvieron a su sitio en sorpresa, pero solo para fruncir el cejo. “AUNQUE CREO QUE DEBÍ PEDIR EL DE ELLA PRIMERO PARA HACERSELO SABER YO EN PRIMER LUGAR…” Pensó en voz alta.

“Heh. Qué lástima…” Miró hacia el lado.

“OH, PERO ESTÁ BIEN. DEBERÍAS LLAMARLA TÚ PARA HACERLE SABER QUE NO HAY PROBLEMA”

“Q-Que… ¡Y una mierda!” Soltó sin mesurar nada.

“¡SANS, EL LENGUAJE!”

Papyrus lo meditó un poco e inspeccionó al esqueleto.

“SANS, SI NO TE CONOCIERA BIEN… DIRÍA QUE ESTÁS FRUSTRADO. ¿OCURRIÓ ALGO CON LA SEÑORITA QUE INVITASTE A SALIR?”

_¡Hasta incluso dije esas tonterías de los humanos para quedar bien contigo!_

Sans bufó. Al menos había mentido para quedar con él, pero… No le hubiera gustado tampoco iniciar una relación con alguien deshonesto.

“Nada hermano… Era solo otra más del montón”

“LO SIENTO HERMANO” Dijo Papyrus pasando una mano a su hombro para darle unas palmadas.

* * * *

Ya había pasado la hora del toque de queda y a Sans le sorprendió encontrar todo en oscuras, las luces de las farolas estaban apagadas y las tiendas nocturnas estaban cerradas ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron fuera? Papyrus sacó una linterna del bolsillo de su pechera y comenzó a alumbrar el camino.

“OH, OLVIDÉ MENCIONAR ESTO. PERO POR MEDIDAS DE SEGURIDAD, MUCHOS LUGARES ESTAN TRATANDO QUE QUEDAR A OSCURAS, TEMEN A QUE LOS BOMBARDEOS DEL DÍA PASEN A LA NOCHE.” Dijo Papyrus pasando la linterna sobre los carteles de una tienda de baratijas.

“¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo en la central de MTT?”

“¡DE MARAVILLA!” Continuó “BUENO, NO. HA HABIDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS CON LA COMUNICACIÓN EN EL FRENTE. COMO AÚN NO HAY SUFICIENTE COBERTURA, VARIOS DE LOS MENSAJES QUE SE HAN ENVIADO DESDE LAS OPERADORAS DE RADIO SE HAN VISTO COMPROMETIDOS, NECESITAMOS LO QUE EL _JEFE ASGORE_ TE PIDIÓ PARA HOY.”

Sans levantó el maletín.

“Listo”

Pero lejos de poner buena cara, Papyrus lo miró severamente. Por supuesto, lo había dejado abandonado junto a las compras. Sans solo pudo reír nervioso intentando aplacar el ambiente pesado.

Llegaron a un conjunto de departamentos, la poca luz que podían apreciarse de las ventanas, lo hacía parecer desolado y poco agradable a la vista. Los arboles escondían la entrada al derramar sus hojas en un cortinaje sombrío que al pasar el haz de luz por sobre estos, parecían descorrerse para dejar ver el portón de la entrada. Nada más que una ilusión visual. Sans había escogido la primera planta del lado derecho, la luz del sol llegaba a la sala de estar por las mañanas y no era necesario tener calefacción, la caldera estaba por debajo de ellos y por un desfase de calor el piso se encontraba agradable. Detalles que a su hermano le parecían inapropiados, pero para Sans implicaban menos gastos en el futuro. Cuando se habían asentado hace unos días atrás, Papyrus había exigido otro lugar menos _informal _(en propias palabras de él)_,_ pues el salario que obtenían de sus trabajos le permitían vivir prácticamente sin preocupaciones, pero como el encargado es el mayor, este hiso caso omiso, “_el dinero se gasta en otras cosas, Paps, ropa y comida, por ejemplo, no en un lugar más grande para pasarse el fin de semana limpiando.”_ Le decía. Pese a las protestas del menor, este terminó adaptándose al lugar mucho más rápido que Sans, organizó las pertenencias nuevas y se encargó de hacer parecer que el lugar luciera más grande de lo que parecía. De cualquier forma, de día el edificio era totalmente diferente, había un jardín de flores amarillas que la dueña del conjunto siempre mantenía radiante, los sauces de la entrada hacían lucir la entrada a una especie de parque de ensueño. Pero claro, con las nuevas noticias de ocultar la ciudad en la oscuridad para evitar los posibles bombardeos nocturnos, no había forma de apreciar nada de eso.

Papyrus sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

“BUENO HERMANO, HA SIDO UN DIA PESADO ¿NO?” Dijo comprensivamente Papyrus dejando la bolsa de la compra sobre el mesón de la cocina. “¿QUÉ TAL SI VAS A DESCANSAR? YO ME OCUPARÉ DE ESTO”

Sans dejó el maletín en la entrada de la cocina antes de sobarse la nuca.

“Seguro Paps, gracias hermano” Dijo Sans pasando de largo a su habitación. Sabía que el día siguiente tendría una migraña con la cual lidiar todo el día.

Tras escuchar la puerta de la habitación de su hermano cerrándose, Papyrus dejó ir un suspiro de alivio que había estado reservando desde que salió a buscarlo. Mientras sacaba los comestibles de la bolsa pensó en algo para hacer sentir mejor a Sans. Papyrus había visto cuantas veces había dedicado tiempo a alguien más y siempre estaba en vela de que pudiera lograr algo con alguna femenina y todo resultaba en el mismo desastre, uno más caótico que otro. Al menos ponía dedicación a algo, ni hablar de su trabajo. Conseguirle un trabajo para cubrir la fachada y conseguir información había sido pan comido, por no decir menos que arreglado hace meses atrás, pero a Sans nunca le fascinó la idea de trabajar.

Papyrus miró hacia atrás a la puerta de su hermano. Este es un buen sitio, y todo esto de la revolución, pese a no estar lo suficientemente enterado de qué iban gracias a que Sans no hablaba demasiado al respecto, el esqueleto menor prefería abandonar y comenzar de nuevo. Como lo clamaba la fachada de emigrantes que habían adoptado.

_“ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE MUCHOS HUMANOS VALEN LA PENA, SOLO HAY QUE ENCONTRARLOS HERMANO…” _Pensó.

Luego, con una mirada decisiva, pasó la vista al teléfono.

════════ ♡ ════════

Frisk despertó esa mañana con el libro de consejos de amor sobre el pecho del cual se había acordado por Winki. Ella creía que si dormía plácidamente con esos sentimientos hermosos al fantasear sobre un nuevo y próspero tiempo para la ciudad en el cual ella estaba involucrada, la noche sería encantadora y esos mismos sentimientos serían plasmados en una nube de películas de cómo podría llegar a ser. Soñar de verdad. Pero para su infortunio, su mente la llevó nuevamente a aquella pesadilla en la que se encontraba a solo un hilo de vida en brazos de alguien.

Frisk llegó a entender cómo iba el patrón. Ella dormía con el corazón palpitándole de alegría, pero su cabeza la traicionaba con esas pesadillas. En cambio sí tenía un mal día, este simplemente no se presentaba en lo absoluto. En ambos casos, despertaba con amargura por la mañana. No era justo.

Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño detalle que recordó del sueño esta vez. La voz se había hecho solo un poco más nítida que antes. Casi más reconocible. Si tan solo la escuchara nuevamente podría averiguar de quién se trataba en la vida real. Pero de algo estaba segura, aquella voz fue lo suficientemente clara para preocupar a Frisk, el dueño no era Drew.

Ella se levantó dejando el libro en la mesa de noche. Perezosamente pasó a la cocina y miró el calendario, había una fecha marcada en un círculo color verde. Frisk se talló el sueño de los ojos que aún tenía y acercó el rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de notar lo que significaba.

“Oh, es día de paga…” Sonrió e hiso una pausa apartándose “¡Día de paga!” Realizó.

Corrió enseguida hacia su habitación y sacó una revista del cajón de la mesa de noche, estaba marcada por una página con una tira de papel de periódico. Ella la abrió por la marca y buscó el artículo que había visto. Un hermoso y delicado medallón de oro con forma de corazón, lo suficientemente costoso para asustar a su padre y tomarla por loca de remate. Frisk rió para sus adentros y pasó de ocuparse en la revista al colchón de la cama. Al pasar la mano, ella sacó varios fajos de billetes de diferentes tamaños que fue acomodando sobre las mantas. Había estado ahorrándolos desde que había comenzado a trabajar. Frisk había quedado fascinada al ver ese hermoso adorno, pero por sobre todo el hecho de que podían colocarse dos fotos para enmarcarse adentro. Ella no era de las chicas que adorasen las frivolidades, pero simplemente no pudo resistir la idea de tener a Drew y a su familia cerca de ella. No dudó un segundo en mandar a hacer una reducción de las fotos de una cuando ella y su novio habían ido a su primera cita y otra de su padre junto con sus dos hermanos mayores. Y con eso como pie para la meta, estuvo haciendo cálculos y este era el mes en donde ella podría hacerse con él.

Alistándose para el nuevo día, tan solo desayunó algo de té y un par de tostadas con mantequilla y tomate. Algo rápido, no quería llegar tarde, en especial este día.

Cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse frente al espejo y comprobar el fantástico resultado de la crema que se había aplicado la noche anterior, el sonido del teléfono de la cocina la hiso voltear.

“¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?”

Acercándose, miró el reloj de la pared. Estaba demasiado exaltada, aún tenía unos pocos minutos para salir. Podía contestar. Intentaría hacer todo lo más corto posible.

Tomando el auricular respondió.

“¿Hola? Residencia de Carter y W. Dream.”

“¡SELÑORITA FRISK!” Indudablemente Papyrus. Frisk se apartó el teléfono de la oreja antes que le reventara el tímpano. “QUE BUENO OIR FINALMENTE SU VOZ”

“¡P-Papyrus…! ¿Qué tal?” Dijo tratando de sonar calmada.

“OH, SOLO LLAMABA PARA DECIRTE QUE SANS ESTÁ BIEN”

“G-Gracias, no hacía falta”

_En serio, no hacía falta…_

Sí dijo que lo ayudaría si pudiera, ayer había sido muy amable con él, pero ahora que miraba las cosas de otra forma; No quería tener nada que ver con Sans, y si eso implicaba apartar la posible amistad con Papyrus… No, Papyrus no tiene la culpa de tener un imbécil como hermano. Por otro lado está esto del teléfono. Él le había dado un teléfono para poder llamarlo (cosa que obviamente no haría sabiendo que El Otro contestaría) pero no recordaba haberle dado el suyo. ¿No lo había hecho verdad? No. No lo hiso.

“Uh. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?” Preguntó finalmente.

“OH, YA SABÍA QUE PREGUNTARÍAS ESO PEQUEÑA MUJER HUMANA, NYEHEHEH, YO EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS MIRÓ EL DIRECTORIO DE TELEFONOS Y ENCONTRÉ LA EMPRESA DONDE TU Y MI HERMANO COMPARTEN TRABAJO”

“Pero en el directorio solo aparecen números de contacto generales” Inquirió.

“POR ESO TUVE QUE HACER UN PAR DE LLAMADAS Y PREGUNTAR HASTA DAR CON EL TUYO, NYEHEHEH”

“Madre mía…”

¿A cuántos monstruos habrá llamado antes que a ella? Frisk sentía que una buena le estaba por caer al llegar a trabajar.

“BUENO NO TE INTERRUMPO MÁS, DEBES SER UNA HUMANA CON ALTAS RESPONSABILIDADES Y YO ESTOY INTERRUMPIENDO TU RUTINA DE FORMA IMPENSABLE.”

“D-Descuida, aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de salir” Dijo Frisk mirando el reloj, faltaba poco para llegar a la hora límite de salida si quería alcanzar el tranvía.

“EN RELIDAD…” Comenzó él. Su voz sonaba extrañamente más suave que antes “SEÑORTITA FRISK, ¿USTED TIENE ALGO QUE HACER EL DÍA DE HOY?”

Frisk dudó si responderle. Claro que tenía cosas que hacer, estaba el collar y además estaba el hecho de que Drew la llamaría en la tarde, por supuesto tenía que estar en casa para responderle. Era muy importante. Sin embargo tenía curiosidad por la invitación del esqueleto.

“Eh. Un par de cosas… ¿Por qué?” Entrecerró los ojos.

“OH, SOLO ES UNA TAZA DE TÉ. VERÁ, SE BIEN QUE USTED LLEVA EN LOS HOMBROS LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE DAR CONSEJOS, ¿SERÍA USTED TAN AMABLE DE DARME UNO?” Una extraña risa se escuchó por lo bajo.

Frisk parpadeó sorprendida casi dejando caer el auricular. ¿Papyrus quería un consejo?

“Es el apartado femenino, no sabría qué consejo darle. Además, podría pedirlo por el correo y yo me aseguraré de responder para el día siguiente.”

“OH POR FAVOR, SEÑORITA FRISK ¿PODRÍA INTENTARLO?” Rogó “SOLO SERÁ UN MOMENTO”

Ahora sí que no sabía que responderle. No podía perder el tiempo en una charla, pero por el otro lado ella le debía una a Papyrus, hasta había pagado su boleto del autobús. Resignada, respondió.

“Creo que puedo hacer un poco de tiempo y-”

“¡FANTASTICO!” La interrumpió “¿LE PARECE QUE VAYA POR USTED AL TRABAJO? ASÍ NO TENDRÁ TIEMPO QUE PERDER”

Rápidamente, Frisk en su mente simuló lo que sería ir a trabajar, salir con Papyrus a una casa de té cercana, comprar el collar, ir a casa y contestar el teléfono. Asintió. Ese era un buen plan, arriesgado, pero podría servir.

“E-Está bien…”

_No puede ser, ¿qué estoy haciendo?_

“¡EXCELENTE! NOS VEMOS EN UNAS HORAS ENTONCES, ADIOS SEÑORITA FRISK ¡QUE TENGA UN BUEN DÍA, NYEHEHEH!”

Frisk colgó el teléfono. Lo había olvidado con la sorpresa de la pregunta. Sans estaría allí, tendría que salir mucho antes que él para no toparse con él, y Papyrus cree que mantenían una amistad. ¿Y si todo aquello era para pasar una buena tarde?

_¡De ninguna manera podría pasar una tarde con él!_

Tenía que llamar infracto a Papyrus y cancelarle. Que podía ser otro día y en un lugar de reunión, que ella pagaría el té si fuese necesario. Pero tan pronto como comenzó a revisar su bolso para encontrar la nota que le había dado, vio el reloj. Si no salía en ese momento, el tranvía se iría sin ella.

* * * *

A tiempo, Frisk marcó la tarjeta de ingreso y fue directamente a buscar su nuevo correo. Winki estaba de muy buen humor aquel día, tecleaba rápidamente con una oreja mientras sostenía una taza de café con la otra. Frisk podía notar que todo estaba positivamente despejado en comparación a otros días de trabajo; los papeles estaban apilados en una bandeja junto al escritorio, los papeles sucios del cambio de tinta se habían retirado, todos los lápices de carbón tenían la punta afilada y las plumas todas estaban boca abajo. Algo había pasado, algo que hiso a Frisk sonreír.

“¿Algo interesante qué contar Winki?” Comentó ella.

“¿Ah?” Levantó la vista “Oh, Frisk. No te vi llegar, niña.”

“Eso es porque no soy yo la que está en las nubes esta vez” Rió.

“Bribona” Le dijo echándose a reír por lo bajo “A ti especialmente te encantará saber lo que pasa”

Frisk parpadeó con ilusión, claramente tenía que ver con él y Amelle.

“Llevaré a Amelle a cenar hoy” Dijo casi en voz queda, apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para que Frisk hiciera un chillido de alegría que tuvo que esconder bajo las manos.

“¿E-En público?” Preguntó Frisk ingenua.

Antes de responderle, Winki asintió.

“Es algo que se le ocurrió a ella” Continuó “Dijo que podíamos intentar salir mientras ella estuviera disfrazada” Rió. “Yo le dije que era una pésima idea”

_Oh, por supuesto que lo era. Una pésima y adorable idea._

“Pero luego de verla con el traje que tenía preparado, fue difícil darle un no por respuesta”

Bueno, Winki era bien conocido por usar la cabeza ante todo (literalmente) así que si él le daba el visto bueno a esa idea tan descabellada, no había nada que temer. Frisk cruzaba los dedos por detrás para que todo resultase bien de todas maneras.

Con más ánimos, Frisk se puso a trabajar el doble de rápido aquel día. Archivó las cartas que serían para la próxima sección de mañana y repasó varias veces los escritos buscando algún tipo de error tipográfico o alguna incoherencia que se le hubiera pasado por alto. Y así transcurrió el resto del día hasta llegar a las horas de salida. Winki estaba casi anonadado y Frisk estaba segura de que él había notado que la pequeña noticia, le había dado el empujón suficiente para mantenerla a trote.

Al ponerse a la cola de las impresiones logró conseguir dejar atrás a Sans, muy por detrás. Frisk logró ser de las primeras esta vez.

“Frisky, tengo una pregunta para ti-” Comenzó Linna levantándose de su silla con los papeles en medio de sus garras.

“Lo siento Linna, hoy no” Dijo Frisk entrando a la oficina de impresiones.

Tras salir, fue directamente a recepción a firmar su cheque luego haber marcado la salida. Comprobó rápidamente si Sans seguía en la fila. Efectivamente, lo encontró bostezando incluso dando un paso adelante. Luego, volvió a ver su cheque ya listo para usarse. Frisk sentía que el corazón le volaba por los cielos. Sonreía al ver que tenía en frente la cantidad que necesitaba para comprar el medallón. Tomando aliento, salió por la puerta de _The Daily Echo._

Sin hacerse esperar la sorpresa, allí estaba, parado en medio del principio de las escaleras vistiendo un traje casual de lana y rayón sintético de color marrón acompañado de un fedora del mismo color. Papyrus la saludó en seguida con una mano.

“SEÑORITA FRISK, QUE BIEN VERLA DE NUEVO” Dijo el portando una gran sonrisa.

Alguno de los monstruos que iban saliendo voltearon a mirarlo. Frisk ya podía hacerse una idea de a quienes Papyrus había llamado y a quienes no.

“Gracias, Papyrus, igualmente es un gusto” Dijo muy cortésmente al bajar por las escaleras.

“REALMENTE ESTOY MUY AGRADECIDO PORQUE HAYAS ACEPTADO MI INVITACIÓN. CREI QUE DIRÍAS QUE NO EN EL MISMO INSTANTE EN QUE LO PREGUNTÉ, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁS”

“Claro, Papyrus. ¿A dónde sugieres ir para poder ayudarte?”

“OH, CLARO, EN SEGUIDA, SOLO UN MOMENTO, ESTOY ESPERANDO A MI HERMANO”

_Oh, no… No, no, no. ¡NO! Es justo lo que estaba tratando de evitar. Esto es demasiado arriesgado Frisky._

Apresurada, viendo el peligro inminente, no podía mantener esa salida con él, ya no más. Debía huir antes de que Sans llegase.

“Papyrus, escucha, lamento decir que no tengo mucho tiempo y de verdad necesito ir a-”

“Paps qué sorpresa, creí que tenías trabajo ho-” Dijo una voz gruesa y jovial interrumpiendo a Frisk que al mismo tiempo se cortó tras verla.

Ella volteó para ver a Sans completamente enojado tras de ella, sus cuencas como era de costumbre cuando la miraba estaban vacías, y parecía estar listo para saldar cuentas con ella a puño limpio.

“¡HERMANO!” Dijo Papyrus acercándose a Frisk para poner ambas manos en sus hombros. “RECUERDAS QUE TE DIJE ESTA MAÑANA QUE CONOCÍA A ALGUIEN QUE DABA MUY BUENOS CONSEJOS ¡PUES TAMBIÉN SE TRATA DE TU AMIGA HUMANA DEL TRABAJO! ¡FRISK! ¡SORPRESA! AHORA PODRÁS RESOLVER ESOS PROBLEMAS QUE TIENES, ¡NADA QUE UNA SALIDA AMISTOSA NO ARREGLE!”

El gran entusiasmo de Papyrus no era capaz de ver la tensión que en ese momento se formaba entre Sans y Frisk mirándose a los ojos.

_¡No somos amigos!_


	5. El estrés del trabajador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Daily Echo" tiene mucho trabajo

Si Sans creía que su día estaba yendo mal, al haber sido totalmente ignorado por Linna todo el día al intentar disculparse con ella y quedar en buenos términos había sido un fracaso, tener que soportarle la cara a Frisk al final del trabajo, era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. El esqueleto no estaba seguro de si podría soportar el desenfreno de gritarle a su hermano menor que tenía un tumor en dentro del cráneo que le estaba apretando demasiado como para permitirle pensar que tendría algún tipo de relación amistosa con ella. Pero cada palabra fue mordida y descartada tan pronto surgían en su mente antes de soltarlas, dejando salir solo un bajo gruñido como resumen.

Sans no podía hacer decaer el buen ánimo de su hermano, tomando en cuenta todas las molestias por las que debió haber pasado en el trabajo para presentarse allí. Pero sin embargo su gran incógnita estaba en la humana. Realmente no confiaba en ella, la vida se había encargado de educarlo bien; los humanos pueden parecer inofensivos y amables cuando buscaban algo en concreto, y cuando eras lo suficientemente débil ante ellos, te apuñalarían por la espalda cuando tuviesen ocasión. No había nadie quien le hubiese demostrado lo contrario, a parte, se hacían lo mismo los unos a los otros y eso bastaba para reforzar su desagradable naturaleza. Todos los humanos son exactamente iguales. No podía permitir que Papyrus se quedara solo con un humano potencialmente peligroso. Papyrus siempre veía la bondad donde no la había y eso era un problema.

Los tres estaban sentados en un salón de té a unas cuadras de _The Daily Echo,_ cada uno con una taza de té en frente y en medio de la mesa había unas galletas de monstruo las cuales Sans no tenía intenciones de tocar. Frisk muy por el contrario, aparentaba ignorarlo y estiraba la galleta mientras charlaba con Papyrus acerca de qué harían para cenar cada uno. Sans realmente no estaba pendiente de qué se estaban hablando realmente, pero escuchar las palabras, pasta y comida le daba esa idea. Tenía las luces de sus cuencas fijas en cada acción de Frisk.

“¿NO TE PARECE GRANDIOSO SANS?” Preguntó Papyrus de repente.

“¿Ah?” Dijo pestañeando al salir del trance. Frisk estaba sumida en su taza de té con los ojos cerrados para no mirarlo “¿El qué?”

“UGH. SANS, YA ES SUFICIENTE. TENIAMOS UNA AGRADABLE CHARLA AQUÍ CON LA SEÑORITA FRISK, ACERCA DE LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES MANTENER HIRVIENDO EL AGUA MIENTRAS EL ESPAGUETI ESTÁ EN LA OLLA” Dijo casi ofendido.

_Si, muy importante hermano._

“¿TU QUÉ OPINAS HUMANA?” Frisk lo miró tras la taza de té “YA CREO QUE VIENE SIENDO HORA DE HABLAR DE LO QUE REALMENTE TRATA ESTA REUNIÓN”

“¿Qué demonios, Paps?” Soltó a decir Sans sin pensarlo apretando el maxilar.

“LENGUAJE, SANS, ESTAS FRENTE A UNA DAMA” Lo reprochó.

“Lo siento, hermano. Pero en serio ¿Qué es todo esto?” Miró a Frisk que seguía sin dirigirle la mirada “¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?”

Las cejas de Frisk se estrecharon un poco, pero seguía sin mirarlo, lo que le daba mucha más impotencia a Sans.

“¡SANS!” Lo llamó su hermano deteniéndolo “YA VEO QUE HICE BIEN EN TRAER A FRISK AQUÍ” Continuó atrayendo la mirada de sus dos invitados “HE LEIDO MUCHO ULTIMAMENTE EL PERIÓDICO DE _THE DAILY ECHO _EN EL QUE USTEDES TRABAJAN, INCLUSO HE VISTO TUS HORROROSOS CHITES, SANS”

Sans solo se encogió de hombros algo nervioso.

“Y HE VISTO LO QUE FRISK HACE POR SUS LECTORAS FEMENINAS, SANS, DEBERÍAS DEJAR QUE FRISK TE AYUDE CON TU PROBLEMA”

“¿Problema? Yo no tengo ninguno. El problema son estas plagas que están robándole el aire al mundo.”

“SANS, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE MUCHOS HUMANOS SON COMO LA SEÑORITA FRISK”

“Já. Estoy seguro de que sí”

“¡ESA ES LA ACTITUD, HERMANO!” Dijo con legítima alegría “BUENO, ANTES DE CONTINUAR DE INTRODUCIR EL TEMA, DEBO IR DENTRO POR UN ASUNTO NO MUY URGENTE, NO TARDARÉ Y NO DUDEN EN PEDIR MAS GALLETAS Y TÉ, VAN POR MI CUENTA, MUCHACHOS”

Papyrus se levantó de su silla dando una última mirada a ambos antes de girarse sobre sus talones e irse al interior del salón en dirección al baño de caballeros. Ambos miraron como el largo esqueleto desaparecía tras la puerta y casi enseguida de haberlo hecho volvieron a su sitio sin mirarse.

“Creo que este es el momento perfecto para que te vayas, yo le diré a Papyrus que te surgió un inconveniente” Dijo Sans tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz.

“No quiero estar aquí más que tú, Sans” Le respondió sin abrir los ojos mientras sorbía su té. “Pero Papyrus es alguien decente, y yo le debía algo”

“Eres muy valiente si crees que puedes esconderte detrás de Papyrus, humana” La miró.

“No estoy escondiéndome de nada ni de nadie. En cambio tú” Abrió los ojos de súbito en desaprobación “Resultaste ser horrible un doble cara”

“¿Ha?” Sans alzó la mirada con molestia “¿Doble cara? Mira quién habla, humana. Ustedes no pueden pasar un segundo sin ser desagradables intentando manipular todo a su alrededor”

“Es Frisk. Y no. El único manipulador que veo aquí eres tú. Después de haber sido tan dulce cuando me ayudaste, resultaste ser un racista que solo estaba en busca de faldas que cazar”

Sans sentía que el rostro le ardía.

_¿Dulce?_

“¿Q-Qué estás insinuando?”

“Digo que solo estabas ayudándome porque creías que estabas convencido de que era una monstruo” Frisk dejó la taza en el platillo. “¿O vas a negar tu decepción al ver que era humana?”

_Mierda._

“De haber sabido que era humana te habrías marchado” Afirmó ella con seguridad.

“Claro que sí.” Dijo en un tono apagado. “Si hubiera sido mi caso, ¿Crees que me hubieran sacado? Nah. Saben que tengo magia conmigo y que podría hacer cualquier cosa para salir de allí. No hubieran movido ni un carnoso dedo”

“Entonces no eres mejor que _ellos_.” Frisk agachó la mirada.

Sans apretó la mandíbula. ¿Esa humana acababa de insultarlo? ¿Comparándolo con su propia especie? Oh, esto no se iba a quedar así.

“Dices que todos los humanos son iguales. ¿Los conociste a todos?” Frisk se levantó de la silla empujándola hacia atrás “¿Conoces a todos los que fueron asesinados por protegerlos en esta estúpida guerra? ¿O los que incluso estaban de parte de los monstruos por tus mismos y estúpidos ideales que murieron junto con ellos?”

Los hombros de Frisk temblaban con cada palabra. Sans, boquiabierto, más que espantarse por la palabrería ridícula que le estaba lanzando, fue opacado por su repentina actitud envalentonada que expedía de toda ella. Su mirada era fija, se cernía sobre él inquisitivamente, dejándole ver que la chica estaba expresando solo un tercio de lo que en realidad estaba escondiendo. Pero fuera de eso, por un segundo se sintió acorralado por su fortaleza. Gracias a los grandes malentendidos que podía tener con su hermano, Sans había aprendido y tomar como costumbre el masticar y pensar la situación con paciencia antes de acceder y quedarse con una idea en concreto. Esta no era la excepción.

Sans era por mucho, más grande que ella, más poderoso, ella no era nada más que una triste silueta frágil y fácil de hacer pedazos, pero ahí estaba, enfrentándolo como si tuviese una oportunidad. El pecho le subía y le bajaba con fuerza, estaba realmente molesta, mucho más que él mismo podría decir. Todo esto seguramente estaba tocándole una fibra sensible con esto de la guerra. Por un lado agradecería enormemente que se fuera por su cuenta, pero eso a su vez pondría mal a Papyrus, tomando en cuenta de que este podría tratarse de un día libre que se tomó del trabajo, haría que todo su esfuerzo fuese inútil. No podía dejar ir a la chica… Debía calmarse.

“Oye, solo hago esto por Paps. Dejemos esto en claro ¿De acuerdo?” Comenzó el “¿Quieres devolverle el favor de algo? Ok. Lo entiendo. Vamos a fingir que nos llevamos bien, hacemos lo que él nos dice y luego cada uno a lo suyo ¿Te parece?” Sans le extendió la mano.

Frisk dudó, su mirada se había suavizado, pero aún la mantenía sobre él.

“Oye, tu tampoco me agradas. Solo hagamos esto de la mejor manera”

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire antes de volver a sentarse y dejarla ir con todo el peso del meollo del problema. Alzando la mano suya, tomó la mano de Sans antes de apretarla.

“Está bien”

“Es un trato”

Tan pronto ambos compartieron el apretón, una pequeña corriente eléctrica pasó por la mano de Frisk sacándola de su estado de seriedad. ¿Era un juguete de bromas? Ella retiró la mano con rapidez y lo miró casi enfurecida, si no fuera por el hecho de que también le resultaba divertido, se habría retirado finalmente del lugar. No era el mejor momento para una broma.

“Oh, olvidé quitármelo” Dijo tratando de sacarse la goma elástica de la falange. Él la miró y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada triunfal. Eso realmente la había escozado.

Frisk miró hacia otro lado y continuó con su taza de té.

Papyrus no tardó mucho en llegar del baño de caballeros, llegaba colocándose sus guantes y relucía su sonrisa de siempre. Colocando ambas manos a la cadera miró al par notando algo extraño en la escena, no parecía ser propio de una amistad. Estaba a punto de preguntarles que ocurría, pero Frisk comenzó.

“Papyrus, Sans dice que no tiene ningún problema en recibir consejos de amor de mi parte” Sonrió.

“Q-Qu-” Sans le dio una mirada furtiva a la chica y esta le devolvió la misma intensidad mirándolo por el rabillo diciéndole _Coopera para que todo esto acabe pronto._ Devolviendo una sonrisa a su hermano respondió “S-Si, así es. Así que nos podemos saltar las preguntas iniciales”

“¡OH! ¡ESTUPENDO! ENTONCES QUE EMPIECE EL CONSEJO.UHUM. ¿SANS?” Preguntó a su hermano que parecía demasiado enfocado en forzar demasiado la sonrisa que terminó creando un silencio inapropiado. “¿HERMANO?”

“Claro, claro” Miró a Frisk “Entonces qué tienes para decirme con respecto a _ella”_

Frisk alzó una ceja. Oh, no iba a dejar que todo el peso recaiga sobre sus hombros tratando de crear una historia creíble. ¿Quería las cosas en bandeja de plata? Pues bien. Frisk le demostraría que no era la consejera de las femeninas monstruo y humanas por casualidad. No, le enseñaría que con este tema no debía meterse.

“Bueno” Comenzó Frisk dejando la taza de té ya vacía en su platillo “Las mantis tienen una preferencia muy particular para sus parejas, si lo que buscas es pedirle perdón por lo que hiciste, es mejor que lo dejes estar hasta que ella te permita hablar.”

Sans expandió las cuencas en sorpresa. Había sido demasiado directa.

_¿Ella vio lo que pasó entre ellos o qué?_

“ENTONCES SANS, ¿ESTUVISTE CON UNA MANTIS AYER?” Preguntó Papyrus interesado.

“S-Si… Algo así” Respondió el esqueleto rascándose la nuca.

_Claro, por supuesto, los había visto ayer. La humana no debió hacer mucho para atar cabos._

“Pero debo decirte que, para tu suerte, las mantis no se comen siempre la cabeza de sus parejas, varias simplemente prefieren tener un encuentro y no saber más del otro”

“¡OH, ESO ES MUY INTERESANTE!” Gritó nervioso.

“A qué quieres llegar con eso, niña” Preguntó Sans por lo bajo.

“Cuando ella te propone ir en serio, se refiere a que formalmente quiere hacer una familia. La cabeza de la pareja sirve como nutriente para los huevecillos, por eso muchas mantis mantienen esa tradición. De otra forma no pueden asegurar el buen desarrollo de los bebés” Dijo Frisk sin una sola expresión en su cara.

“Oh… Oh, mierda” Dijo Sans pasándose la mano por el rostro.

_Si lo que decía era cierto… Entonces realmente la había cagado con Linna._

“LENGUAJE” Lo reprochó rápidamente.

“Lo siento, Paps.” Miró a Frisk. “…Linna debe sentirse terrible ¿Verdad?” Dijo para sí en voz alta.

Sans vio como la mirada de reproche de Frisk sobre él se suavizaba. Estaba dándole lástima, excelente, algo más para que pueda arrastrarlo por el piso. Aventajarse de algo así para su conveniencia, podía esperárselo. Pero en aquel momento solo sentía culpa y remordimiento, Linna no era mala, solo era una solterona que quería una familia. Igual a él… Pero ya entendía que en ella no podría encontrar lo que buscaba. Y no podría explicárselo hasta que ella se lo permitiese.

_Necesito saber que vas en serio conmigo._

Ugh. Y todo por no saber un dato que podía sacar de cualquier enciclopedia de especies en la biblioteca.

“Linna es buena, y tiene sus defectos como todos los demás” Comenzó Frisk “Pero personalmente, si ella estaba dispuesta a quitarte la cabeza de los hombros, puede que solo haya estado usándote para llegar a su meta.” Sans frunció el entrecejo “Por eso no sientas que eres el único egoísta aquí. Espera a hablar con ella y deja que se sincere contigo.” Su mirada se clavó en sus manos para recoger una galleta del medio de la mesa. “Si quieres que eso funcione, las cosas deben ser claras para ambos, no solo que uno saque provecho mientras el otro está muerto.” Terminó de decir partiendo la mitad de la galleta en la boca.

“… Entiendo” Dijo Sans bajando la mirada.

“WHOW FRISK, NUNCA ME SENTÍ TAN INFORMADO ACERCA DE LAS RELACIONES AFECTIVAS DE LAS MANTIS ¿DÓNDE APRENDISTE TODO ESO?” Preguntó Papyrus admirado por la chica.

“Oh, bueno… No es nada” Dijo Frisk cubriendo su boca mientras masticaba al hablar con un leve rubor en las mejillas “Solo un montón de libros de mi padre sobre costumbres” Tragó la galleta y estaba punto de tomar té cuando notó que estaba vacío “Eso y varias visitas a la librería.”

“OH, CREO QUE DEBERÍA VISITAR ESA LIBRERÍA ALGÚN DÍA” Dijo con alegría. “POR CIERTO ¿QUISIERAS MAS TÉ?”

“¿Mh?” Frisk miró primero su reloj de muñeca “Lo siento, Papyrus, me tengo que ir ya” Dijo levantándose de la silla con apuro.

“OH, ¿NO QUIERES QUE TE ACOMPAÑEMOS? YO TENGO EL DÍA LIBRE Y NO ME MOLESTARÍA PASEAR CON LAS MEJORES PERSONAS QUE CONOZCO” Saltó a decir.

“De verdad Papyrus, ha sido un placer volver a verte y tratar de ser de ayuda” Se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro y dio una rápida mirada a Sans quien parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos. “Pero no tengo tiempo para pasear. En otra ocasión ¿Si?”

_¿Qué acaba de decir?_

“OH, POR SUPUESTO, TE AVISARÉ A LA BREVEDAD EL DÍA DE NUESTRO PRÓXIMO ENCUENTRO Y ESTA VEZ SIN ARREGLOS DE JUSTAS ¡SOLO COMO BUENOS AMIGOS! NYEHEHEH” Dijo él sonriéndole a Sans.

Frisk sonrió y alzó una mano en despedida.

“¡Adiós chicos, gracias por el té!” Les gritó finalmente al salir del local.

“FRISK ES UNA HUMANA MUY AGRADABLE” Dijo Papyrus con suavidad “ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE QUE SEAN AMIGOS USTEDES DOS”

“No lo somos…” Dijo para sus adentros.

* * * *

La noche había caído y las luces de las farolas no se encendieron en respuesta esta vez. Era una noche despejada lo que según Papyrus daría comienzo a los bombardeos nocturnos. El plan era tomar a Ebott por sorpresa y hacerlo retroceder a las áreas de impacto. Todo el mundo sabía y estaba al pendiente de las situaciones, pero muy por el contrario a como estaban esperando los esqueletos a que reaccionaran sus habitantes, casi ninguno prestaba atención. _Malditos arrogantes,_ pensaba Sans. Muchos estaban con linternas, salían por la noche a divertirse incluso después del toque de queda, el cual estaba próximo a deshacerse según comenzaban a escucharse los rumores en las calles; no valía la pena tener esa estúpida regla si atacaban en las noches y la gente no podía salir de casa para huir.

Ambos esqueletos llegaron al departamento, habían dado un par de vueltas por la calle solo para que Papyrus pudiese cotizar un juego de té. El esqueleto menor había insistido en que tener uno de esos para servir el té cuando hubieran visitas sería lo ideal; visto que el té era parte esencial de la costumbre de humanos y monstruos en Ebott. Si su hermano traía alguna clase de compañía nada decía más _es un placer tenerlo aquí,_ era un buen juego de té y una taza preparada por EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS. Nada podía fallar en ese aspecto, aseguraba. Sans simplemente asentía a todo lo que decía su hermano, todo lo que el necesitaba era mantener a su hermano a salvo y un trago con urgencia.

“SANS, EN CASA NO” Le gritó desde la cocina a su hermano mientras intentaba encender un cigarrillo.

“Ok.” Respondió Sans dirigiéndose al balcón con el cigarrillo entre los dientes.

“TE VAS A ARRUINAR EL SENTIDO DEL GUSTO, HERMANO”

“No puedo Paps, si no tengo lengua” Dijo él guiñándole una cuenca.

Papyrus refunfuñó antes de volver a prestarle atención a la cocina.

Dando una bocanada al cigarrillo, Sans colgó los codos por el barandal del balcón para mirar el cielo. La vista a la parte de la ciudad estaba totalmente oscura, podía ver los tejados de los edificios cercanos y unas pocas luces de linternas a lo largo de las calles tímidamente apuntando de vez en cuando a las murallas. Sans estaba inquieto, las palabras de Frisk retumbaban en su mente como algún chico que tiraba su pelota hacia un portón de lata, molesto y resonante, llenándolo de culpabilidad cada vez que recordaba como la Linna le gritaba en la cara y terminaba en un portazo. Lo había meditado todo en el camino de vuelta a casa, y en cada oportunidad, llegando a la misma conclusión; Linna no era para él. Adoraba demasiado a su hermano para dejarlo solo, desaparecer de la nada por el aparente capricho de alguien más… _Solo haría que esa historia se repitiera de nuevo. _No podía hacer pasar por lo mismo a Papyrus. Tampoco es que lo hubiera considerado siquiera, pero tenía que tenerlo en mente. Pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar las cosas como estaban.

Realmente no le agradaba esa humana. Ahora menos que había marcado un punto en su razón.

El teléfono sonó en la sala de estar. Sans no se movió en lo absoluto, podía escuchar a su hermano ya dar zancadas hasta él, así que ¿Para qué molestarse? Pronto, comenzaba a hablar, probablemente asintiendo con energía como si desde la otra línea pudieran verlo. Sans, probablemente ya era hora de que los pusieran al día con el trabajo de la siguiente semana.

Luego de un rato, Papyrus quedó en silencio.

_Parece que ya es mi turno._

“¡SANS!” Gritó Papyrus.

“La noche no puede ser tranquila ¿Verdad? Heh.” Riendo para sí, apagó el cigarrillo a medio consumir en la baranda y lo dejó caer en el cenicero en el piso que ya tenía varias colillas mejores aprovechadas.

Papyrus sostuvo el teléfono hasta que su hermano llegase antes de retirarse a la cocina nuevamente. Sans acercó el auricular y no fue necesario hablar para anunciar su presencia, la voz del otro lado en seguida comenzó a hablar.

“Sans, la ubicación de las flores es correcta.” Dijo una gangosa voz femenina.

“Oh, no, no. Sabes que el saludo va primero” Bromeó Sans.

“Soy consciente de que no te he saludado”

“Hola _consiente de que no te he saludado_, soy Sans” Rió.

Una forzada y lenta respiración se escuchó del otro lado, inquiriendo en voz baja que no le pagaban lo suficiente para hacer esto. Sans oyó un gruñido proveniente de Papyrus en la cocina.

“Hola, Sans” Dijo finalmente con un tono de resignación en ella.

“Yup. ¿Qué pasa?” Dijo retomando seriedad en la voz.

“Las flores están listas para usarse, la señal para mover a la Comandante se dará dentro de las próximas semanas”

“¿Qué quieren que haga?”

“Recopila información de las fábricas”

“Son al menos seis de ellas” Dijo apretándose el tabique. Ese tipo de documentos no estaban en las gavetas del viejo Elder, eso ya estaba dentro de los archivos antiguos del Editor en jefe del periódico.

“Tienes tiempo, Alphys te enviará los detalles con Papyrus.”

“Claro…”

“Y Sans”

“¿Uh? ¿Hay algo más?” Sans apartó las manos de su rostro, ya estaba sintiendo el cansancio de hacer viajes con magia en los siguientes días.

“Mantén un perfil bajo”

Tras escuchar esto, Sans colgó el auricular con desgana.

“¿LLEGARÁS TARDE MAÑANA, HERMANO?” Preguntó Papyrus mientras salteaba verduras en una sartén mirándolo desde una esquina de la cocina.

“Yup, no me esperes” Se sobó la nuca “Pero descuida, llegaré directo aquí, a tiempo para la cenar” Le sonrió con aparente despreocupación.

════════ ♡ ════════

“¡No puedo creerlo!” Decía Frisk alzando el medallón colgando entre sus manos, resplandeciendo su borde dorado al contraluz. “Finalmente lo pude comprar” Dijo ya más tranquila acercándolo a su rostro para verle los preciosos detalles de enredaderas.

Había guardado el accesorio en la caja durante todo el camino a casa y no la abrió hasta haber tenido todos los quehaceres que faltaban en la casa, tan solo para poder admirarlo con tranquilidad. Frisk, habiendo saciado sus ansias de mirarlo por varios minutos, se levantó del taburete de la cocina. Se dirigió al dormitorio y buscó las fotos que tenía preparadas. Entonces sentándose a la cama, comparó los tamaños del cuadro del medallón y las imágenes. Con cuidado recortó los bordes tratando de hacer una réplica del resultado que quería en la mente, alisó bien los bordes puntiagudos de las fotos y las introdujo con cuidado en la ranura. Alzó el medallón para ver el trabajo y lo contempló buscando algún error en el recorte. Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro se lo colgó del cuello y se fue al tocador a ver como se veía puesto.

No era demasiado grande, y podía esconderse con facilidad bajo la ropa sin hacer mucho bulto. Con la mano levantó el corazón y lo abrió, allí estaba, todo lo que más le importaba en este mundo. Su amado, su padre y sus hermanos. Todo cerca de su corazón.

Frisk decidió que si tenía a todos a quienes ella amaga tan cerca, las cosas no podían ir mal en ningún caso, y si los iban, no la iban a dañar.

Tal vez hacerse este regalo para ella misma era egoísta, y Drew se ponga furioso una vez que lo viera. Pero él entendería. A demás, no se había gastado todo el dinero en ello, compró todo lo necesario para el mes, incluso dejando algo de sobra para comprar pan todos los días. Si… Sí lo entendería.

Mientras Frisk preparaba algo de leche con azúcar y canela en una cazuela, escuchaba la radio sintonizando una estación de cocina que solía escuchar a diario en sus años escolares “_La escuela de pastelería al aire de Muffet la Araña_”. Tenía ganas de preparar algo dulce ¿y qué mejor que usar una receta de los libros que tenía acompañados de unos consejos de una adorable araña pastelera?

“_Recuerden, la leche al hervir se evapora, así que apáguenla cuando comience a crear espuma_” Decía la dulce voz de la pastelera.

Cuando vio que estaba a punto de hervir, agregó los huevos y la vainilla, y bajó la intensidad de la llama. Pronto un aroma dulce le llegó a la nariz mientras revolvía la mezcla, haciéndola suspirar de la alegría. Era tan reconfortante.

“_Ahora, el toque especial._”

Frisk dejó de lado la estufa y se volvió a la despensa. Encontró entonces el frasco de polvo que tenía la etiqueta de “_Special Muffet’s bakery spider taste”._ Marcando con letras violetas la palabra “Spider”.

“_Recuerden, solo una cucharada, no queremos que tenga más sabor a arañas sea más fuerte que el de la vainilla, querida_” Rió.

Frisk sacó la cantidad requerida con una cuchara, derramándose como mermelada de un color violeta concentrado por los costados hasta que se acentuara totalmente en el utensilio. Ella la añadió a la mezcla y tan rápido como empezaba a revolverla, esta tomó en seguida el adorable color lila, un humo rosa comenzaba a dispersarse con forma de telarañas hacia arriba. Frisk no pudo contenerse a tomar una gran bocanada del indescriptible aroma, había hecho aquello tantas veces y aún no podía cansarse de lo agradable que era.

Derramó la mezcla en un gran cuenco de cristal y dejó un paño por encima para dejar que se enfriara antes de meterlo en la nevera.

Frisk se llevó las manos a los costados, su maestra debería sentirse orgullosa que pese a los años, no había perdido afinidad en los dulces.

“Tal vez debería llamarla…” Miró el teléfono en la esquina del mesón de la cocina. “O incluso visitarla… No la he visto hace años… No desde esa vez.”

Frisk se acercó al calendario e inspeccionó las posibilidades de su horario. Nada. La escuela para señoritas Dreemurr estaba demasiado lejos como para poder ir después del trabajo y volver a casa, tomando en cuenta que los viajes al norte, Old Ebott, resultaban tortuosos por el pésimo estado de la carretera de nieve. Para llegar allí era mucho mejor ir un día libre, el cual ya no tenía, y ocuparlo desde temprano para ir. Aunque quedaba el caso de usar la línea del ferrocarriles, pero era algo pesado para su bolsillo… No, ir en tren estaba descartado de momento.

Varios minutos habían pasado, llevándose el agradable aroma del postre, la radio había vuelto a ser puesta en una estación de Jazz y Frisk se había sentado en el sofá de la sala a leer lo que le quedaba de su libro en lo que esperaba a que sonara el teléfono. De vez en cuando miraba el reloj de pared en la cocina alzando la vista por sobre su asiento, viendo como cada vez se hacía más y más de noche. Frisk sacudía la cabeza al pensar que debía haberlo olvidado. Claro que no, solo habían sido un par de días fuera de casa y la idea estaba demasiado fresca para olvidarse de un día para otro. Además, dijo que la llamaría casi a la misma hora que la vez anterior, una hora o dos no tenían por qué asustarla. Y así en medio de la tranquilidad, el timbre del teléfono sonó de repente y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Debía ser Drew. Pasando un pañuelo por la página, cerró el libro y lo dejó en uno de los colchones del sofá antes de contestar.

“¿Sí?” Dijo Frisk con suma alegría, había esperado tanto por escuchar su voz.

“¿Frisk?” Preguntó otra voz, que no era la de Drew. “Soy, Winki”

“¡O-Oh! Winki, ¿Qué tal la velada?” Preguntó tratando de esconder su desconcierto y casi notoria decepción.

“De maravilla” Dijo en un tono cálido que a Frisk le subieron los colores al rostro “Dime ¿Ya te ha llamado tú novio?”

“N-No…” Contestó ella con un hilo de voz “…Aún no”

Se escuchó a Winki bufar desde el otro lado.

“De acuerdo. Mira, quizás te tome por sorpresa, o tal vez no.” Frisk frunció las cejas en desconcierto ante sus palabras “¿Has sabido del bombardeo que ocurrió en el norte de Ebott?”

Frisk ahogo un grito al recordar que la escuela estaba allí.

“N-No, no lo sabía…”

“Niña, ¿No lees las noticias en el periódico?”

“S-Si lo hago pero…”

“¿Otra vez has estado con la cabeza en las nubes? Ugh, niña…” Pero antes de que Frisk pudiera responder, él prosiguió “No importa, el hecho es que según me ha estado contando Amelle, las centrales de telecomunicación de MTT están totalmente vueltas locas, reciben señales extrañas de otros sitios, como si los mensajes se mezclaran entre sí. Han sabido manejarlas y clasificar la información según van a cuento. El punto es, si Drew no te llama en los siguientes días quizás se deba a esa intervención.”

“Dios…”Frisk se mordió los labios “Está bien, gra-gracias por avisarme… Ya estaba preocupándome”

“Imaginé que querrías saberlo” Dijo él con cierta frustración en el tono de su voz. “Descansa, niña”

“Sí. Nos veremos mañana Winki, descansa tú también”

Pero a pesar de la advertencia del conejo, Frisk se quedó una hora más esperando a que el teléfono sonase, engañándose a sí misma, de que solo quería un rato más de lectura.

* * * *

Al llegar a _The Daily Echo_, Frisk se encontró con el bullicio más grande que jamás había presenciado en aquel lugar hasta ahora. Los gritos iban y venían, los reporteros estaban de un lado para otro volando o corriendo con las notas en la mano. El humo del cigarro prácticamente había hecho neblina por todo el lugar acosando la visión de cualquiera que entrase con una bofetada de tabaco en la nariz. En seguida recordó lo que Winki le comentó sobre el problema con las centrales, por supuesto que esto causaría revuelo, ¿Pero cómo? Solo esperaba que se resolviera, sea lo que haya sido, antes de que acabara su jornada. Odiaba pensar que estaría sin noticias de Drew.

Con el correo del día ya en las manos, Frisk subió a su lugar de trabajo en la oficina, como siempre, su compañero estaba ocupadísimo con sus reportes para la parte más emocionante del periódico, e igual que ayer, la oficina estaba organizadísima. Pero no parecía en lo absoluto contento.

“Será mejor que te ocupes ya del correo, van a ocupar este lugar el día de hoy” Soltó Winki. Tenía su usual taza de café, pero esta estaba llena, y por la falta de humo en ella, se había enfriado hace mucho.

La tarde transcurrió excesivamente rápida, Frisk intentó imitar el ritmo que tenía Winki en la máquina, pero no pasaba de cuatro letras antes de equivocarse, sentía que los dedos se le enredaban y tenía que hacerlo de uno en uno. Muchas de las cartas de esta vez eran relacionadas a la guerra, necesidades y preocupaciones, y su sección de cartas favoritas se vio afectada por este mismo número, no podía integrarlos todos a la vez, ya no le quedaba espacio suficiente para el especio de la hoja que tenía. Así que organizando rápidamente unas cuantas cartas más extensas que otras, las dejó para días posteriores, haciendo un puzle de estas para lograr encajarlas. Todo un reto si no contaba con el tiempo.

Dicho y hecho, tan pronto como dieron las tres de la tarde, una dama de aspecto de pájaro rojo entró para solicitar la máquina de escribir de Frisk como todos los días. Ella tomó sus cosas y tan pronto se retiró esta comenzó a teclear rapidísimo, seguramente ayudada de su magia para que no se le doblasen las plumas al presionar. A ella también le encantaría tener esas ventajas de vez en cuando. Winki sin embargo continuó trabajando.

“No me esperes, tengo mucho trabajo” Respondió casi a secas “Ve a descansar por los dos, no me podré mover de aquí hasta acabar, niña” Dijo tratando de sonar menos arisco y casi disculpándose.

Frisk no quiso seguir interrumpiendo y como no quería estar sola en el balcón, se dijo a sí misma que no iba a matarla estar entre el tabaco y un montón de monstruos con aliento a brandy en el salón de recesos. Por lo que, tomando el almuerzo que tenía preparado de ayer, se fue a comer.

Debido al esfuerzo extra, Frisk sentía que las yemas de los dedos le palpitaban alarmantes, no podía presionar nada sin sentir que todo lo que tomase fuese demasiado delicado. Frisk miró a su alrededor, estaba totalmente sola, sentada en un cómodo sillón junto a un cesto de periódicos del día y un cenicero descansaba sobre la mesa de café junto a unas revistas femeninas. Todo el mundo estaba en medio del trabajo aún. Parece que era la única que se había tomado un descanso. _Bueno, tampoco es como si hiciera algo tan importante_, se ponía a pensar.

Frisk podía escuchar como todos trabajaban para llegar a tiempo a su meta. Debía ser emocionante ser un reportero, en especial en estos tiempos se estremecían con cada día. Ella estaba a punto de tomar uno de los periódicos junto a ella como le había recomendado Winki, para estar al tanto de las situaciones, cuando pasó la vista a la revista semanal, de esas que miraban las chicas. Dudó un poco antes de decidirse a tomar el periódico. Los primeros párrafos relataban la explosión en el norte y sus repercusiones, Frisk abrió los ojos de par en par, cruzando los dedos de que no fuera cerca de la escuela. Tras leer que las bombas habían sido arrojadas en campos de cultivo se llevó una mano a la altura del pecho y suspiró. Claro, era igualmente malo, pero al menos no había heridos, solo comestibles perdidos. _Uff, eso incrementaría el alza del precio en las hortalizas_. Pensaba. Dando vuelta a la hoja, se hablaba de como una escuela local se había preocupado de asistir a las familias afectadas, ayudándoles con la tierra y sus hogares. El corazón de Frisk retumbaba de alegría al leer el nombre de la escuela Dreemurr en letras gruesas. Si, tendría que ir a visitarla pronto. No por nada todo se junta de una sola vez, estos se convertían en tiempos de unión, cuidado y familia, pero por sobre todo misericordia por los menos afortunados.

Frisk miró la mesa de café y se levantó para tomar las cosas que había traído. Había metido un poco del postre de ayer que ya estaba totalmente cuajado, (que pese a llevar leche, este ahora era totalmente transparente con un natural diseño de telarañas formándose arriba del todo) y un sándwich de jamón y lechuga. Ella comió la mitad de este último y lo dejó a un lado sobre una servilleta, no era lo mejor que había hecho, pero al menos el postre estaba segura de que lo compensaría.

Ojeó unas cuantas páginas más fuera de su interés, aún le quedaba algo de tiempo y buscó en las últimas páginas en la parte de entretenimiento. Y lo primero que vio fue una tira cómica corta bien coloreada con dos chicas monstruo, un ave y la otra una lagartija como protagonistas:

“_Debo tener cuidado de poner un huevo”_  
“Pero si tu marido es estéril”  
“¡Exacto!”

Frisk intentó contener la risa un momento, pero al realizar que estaba sola en una sala y con los demás trabajadores demasiado ocupados trabajando en lo suyo, que se permitió reír a carcajada limpia tirándose en el sillón. Tras casi recuperarse, volvió a leer la tira y podía sentir como el hipo se le colaba en el pecho al reírse otra vez.

“Demonios” Dijo ella riendo, parándose para alcanzar la taza de té dejando el periódico sobre la mesa de café. De un sorbo apresuró la bebida y la dejó de vuelta en la mesa ya más aliviada. Tomó el periódico para buscar el crucigrama de siempre, pero solo encontró una sopa de letras. Algo más complicado que hacer, en su opinión. Le tomaría más tiempo, pero al menos tendría algo que hacer hasta que fuesen las cuatro Era una lástima, ella realmente quería enterarse de la velada de Winki.

Dispuesta a completar el puzle, retrocedió unos pasos antes de sentarse. Pero había algo extraño, el sillón ya no era para nada suave, de hecho era duro con una hendidura por la que caían sus piernas, podía sentir una especie de surcos en el respaldo y se vio mucho más cerca del borde que antes. De un momento a otro realizó que no estaba sentada en el sillón, si no que estaba sentada sobre alguien.

“¡H-Hey!” Gritó alarmada una voz grave por detrás de ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, un par de manos temblorosas se colocaron en sus hombros y la apartaron con una fuerza contenida. Frisk, dando pasos rápidos, hiso distancia suficiente para poder apartarse y largarse cuanto antes.

“¡L-Lo siento mucho!” Dijo avergonzada “N-No sabía que alguien había llegado y-”

Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta tan pronto se giró a ver de quién se trataba.

Ahí estaba Sans, sentado en donde ella estaba, mirándola fijamente con sus luces, confundido y casi en el mismo estado de shock en el que ella había quedado. Tenía junto a él unas carpetas de cartón, vestía la misma camisa y tirantes de siempre, el tipo no hacía mucho esfuerzo en escoger lo que se pondría, llevaba la corbata mal anudada y metida dentro de uno de los agujeros de la camisa que se hacían entre los botones. Frisk logró ver un leve rubor asomándose sobre los pómulos antes de que sus cuencas se oscurecieran y escuchase como apretaba la mandíbula.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Pregunto seriamente como si ese lugar fuera exclusivo.

Pero Frisk no contestó, ni siquiera le importó el tono petulante en que lo había hecho. Ella volteó sintiendo como el rostro se le coloreaba de la vergüenza. Estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha a la azotea, cuando su mente comenzó a procesar lo que había pasado. ¿Con qué cara miraría a Drew ahora? ¡Se había sentado en el regazo de alguien más! Nunca debió de cambiar el lugar que tenía solo para ella. ¡Fue una completa estúpida! Poco a poco comenzó a dar pasos tambaleantes hacia la salida cuando una mano la detuvo del brazo. No fue capaz de voltear, tampoco podía verle la cara a Sans. Solo temblaba y se mordía el labio intentando alcanzar el pomo de la puerta con la otra mano deseando que la soltara.

_“P-Por favor, suéltame…_” Suplicaba en su mente sin poder sacar las palabras fuera.

“Estoy… Hablándote” Dijo fríamente tras de ella. Pero Frisk no se movió e incluso dio un apretón al pomo de su mano “¡Te estoy hablando humana!” Le gritó dándola vuelta.

Frisk entonces se encontró con la mirada fulminante de Sans. ¿Tanto asco le daba? Por supuesto. ¿Qué señorita decente iba y se sentaba en el regazo de alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de mirar a la cara? Ya no podía considerarse una señorita. Drew jamás la volvería a tocar de nuevo, ni dirigirle la palabra. Era una vergüenza…

De pronto para su sorpresa, la mirada de Sans se suavizó súbitamente, volviendo las luces de sus cuencas a mirarla fijamente. Frisk no lo entendió hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara empapada. No se había percatado de que sus emociones se estaban desbordando sin su permiso.

“Escucha” Dijo apartando la mirada de ella, estaba frunciendo el ceño, pero no parecía estar molesto “Esto no pasó ¿De acuerdo? Si andas divulgando eso por todos lados, nos caerá una gorda a los dos ¿Ok?”

_Esto no es justo…_

Sans no dijo nada más. Luego de soltarle el brazo, Frisk observó cómo Sans tomaba el periódico y se sentaba en donde había estado sin devolverle la mirada. Frisk no podía creerlo.

_Así… ¿Así de simple?_

Pero sin tratar de pensar en nada más, se limpió la cara como pudo, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el tocador de damas.

════════ ♡ ════════

Para su suerte, la tarde había ido considerablemente rápida. El ajetreo que se vivió durante toda la mañana culminó en bufidos, gruñidos y quejidos prolongados de cansancio. Todos ya tenían su trabajo hecho a pesar de que las flores seguían conectadas y sonando para quedar grabadas en mensajes. Sans se ocupó de parecer lo más cansado posible, aunque la apariencia que tenía seguía siendo la misma. Estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Se despidió del resto de sus compañeros y vio al viejo Elder salir de su oficina.

“Tú, huesos sueltos, deberías aprender a irte cuando ya nadie te necesita” Le dijo antes de soltar un portazo a la puerta.

Elder era viejo y un cascarrabias, pero sabía bien que cuando algo andaba mal, siempre había alguien con la culpa y hace bastante rato había puesto el ojo en Sans. Pero este no rompió jamás la fachada de artista cansado. Pero ese no era el problema, no, no. Elder quería echarlo de su sección, sus chistes eran atroces, aburridos y de muy mal gusto. Y aunque al Editor En Jefe del periódico le había hecho saber que _“Sans es otro caso y necesitaba el trabajo”_ no hacía nada por esconder su descontento con el esqueleto. Le estaba arruinando la sección de entretenimiento que tanto le costaba mantener a flote, pero a Sans poco le importaba lo que una bellota que nunca alcanzó a casarse y echar raíces le viniera a refregar en la cara que su humor no encajaba con el resto. Siempre había público que gustase de ellos. Aunque fuesen contados con los dígitos de su mano.

“Hey, Linna” Intentó decirle a la mantis que salía de la sala de impresiones “Q-Que tengas buenas noche”

Pero ella no le dirigió la palabra.

_Cuando ella te lo permita._

La voz de Frisk resonó en su cabeza. Claro que había escuchado el consejo, pero no tenía idea de cuándo Linna dejaría que volviera a fluir una conversación entre ellos.

Sans simuló salir del lugar con un grupo de muchachos y se distanció de ellos cuando vio que el lugar era cerrado bajo llave. Pero algo le preocupaba. Lady Graf, la dueña y Editor en Jefe de _The Daily Echo,_ no había salido aún.

La última vez que había estado a escondidas de allí fue por pura casualidad, y no hubo ni rastros de ella en su oficina. La vieja rana era resbalosa y ni un alma sabía en dónde podría estar, no por nada es la cabecera que inició ese periódico. Había dos posibilidades, Graf salió y nadie la vio, o seguía en su despacho. Sans esperaba a que fuera la primera opción.

Dando un paso hacia el atajo, apareció frente a la recepción, estaba totalmente oscuro y casi enseguida tuvo que poner algo de luz con magia. Subió al segundo piso encontrándose con un largo corredor alfombrado, con tan solo una ventana en el fondo del todo que daba una vista a los edificios del frente con lo que tuvo que apagar la llama para evitar ser visto desde afuera. Pasó los carteles de las oficinas sin verlos, todo estaba apagado por dentro y por suerte el piso no era del que se quejaba con cada paso, pero igualmente avanzó con cautela de no toparse con alguna tabla saliente. Llegó así a una puerta un poco más larga que la del resto. Todo se veía oscuro.

Sans estaba a punto de tomar un atajo hacia adentro hasta que vio una sombra moverse desde el otro lado.

_No puede ser que siga aquí._

Agachándose a ver por la cerradura, cuidó de no apoyarse en la puerta y observó con detenimiento. No era muy claro, pero parecía haber una silueta mirando por la ventana.

_No puede ser ¿Cómo se supone que entre allí?_

Entonces Sans ideó crear una distracción. Si hacía el ruido suficiente, ella saldría a averiguar. Si no, tendría que ver otra forma de sacarla de allí. Otro día.

_Voy a tener que hacer un esfuerzo extra, pero veamos como resulta este experimento._

Sans se dio un paso hacia atrás llegando en medio de la oficina adyacente. Encontrándose en medio de la oscuridad, apenas logró discernir el escritorio de teca y un par de sillas a ambos lados. Tirar una bastaría. Así que tomando una del respaldo la arrojó al piso con fuerza, esta chocó con un perchero que también cayó.

_Perfecto._

Sans entonces dio un paso hacia adelante para ver si la rana se habría movido de su sitio, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro miró por la cerradura. La silueta seguía exactamente allí. Sans estaba tan cabreado que estaba a solo un paso de mandar todo a la mierda, cuando se percató que esta no se movía ni siquiera para respirar.

_Pero antes vi algo moverse._ _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

Quedándose un momento para observar, una ráfaga de viento pasó por la habitación elevando las cortinas creando sombra alrededor de la silueta. Había algo extraño. Sin embargo al ver que estas se movían, significaba que la ventana debería estar un poco abierta. Necesitaba otra perspectiva.

_Ya no me está quedando tanta magia… Hagamos esto rápido._

Sans dio un paso hacia adelante llegando al tejado de enfrente a la ventana, sintiendo como la magia era drenada de su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de resbalar con una teja suelta, pero alcanzó a quitar el pié de encima, viendo como esta caía al suelo.

_Adiós al factor sigilo._

Poco a poco se acercó hasta el borde del tejado, entrecerró las cuencas y se enfocó en la forma de la ventana.

Efectivamente, alguien la había dejado abierta. Y la silueta que había visto, pese a que no podía verla muy bien, parece que continuaba en el mismo sitio sin moverse. Sans intentó dar un paso hacia atrás para volver dentro del edificio y fue cuando comenzó a sentir su límite.

“Maldita sea” Dijo al darse cuenta de que no le quedaba suficiente magia para dos viajes.

Sans tuvo una idea, tal vez lo hiciera llegar un poco más tarde a casa, pero todo valía si podía hacer avanzar este maldito trabajo. Si conseguía la información ahora, las cosas se tornarían incluso más complicadas. Esto no debía compararse con lo que seguía. Era mejor irse adelantando.

Dando un paso atrás, llegó a la sala de recesos, Sans podía sentir el cansancio acumulado de usar magia inútilmente de forma seguida. Fue a la nevera y sacó la última botella de tabasco llena que le quedaba. Esta era de otra marca, y el sabor del picante era mucho más intenso, con unos pequeños sorbos bastaría, no quería llegar a casa tambaleándose. Se tiró en el sillón y bebió un poco.

_Así mismo había quedado esta tarde ¿No?_

Sans se sobó la sien, ¿Por qué demonios siempre estaba en su camino? Ya estaba pensando en que tendría que contactar a alguien para que moviera los hijos y la despidieran de alguna forma u otra. La humana hubiera descubierto algo que no debía, estaba muy cerca. Suerte que para ella la carpeta con los documentos eran una simple copia de sus ideas para las bromas donde pensaba mezclar la información. Pero jamás imaginó encontrársela allí.

Volvió a tomar un trago del picante, tal vez un poco más prominente de lo adecuado que había calculado.

“Siempre está con ese conejo ¿Son como amigos o algo?” Sans miró hacia arriba frunciendo el entrecejo “¿Y eso a mí que me importa? Ese cascarrabias de Elder dijo que no me buscara problemas con él, y menos con la chica ¿Qué se mete? Yo sabré cuando inmiscuirme, si ella se atreve a hacer alguna estupidez, como cualquier humano, yo me encargaré de correrla de aquí” Volvió a tomar un sorbo más prolongado aún “De los hombros, no es tan difícil. La tomo de los hombros” Hiso mímica de colocar ambas manos sin soltar la botella y mover la figura imaginaria a un lado. “Y… Aquí estaba.” Sonrió por lo bien que lo hacía.

La mente de Sans en seguida creó una imagen perfecta de cuando el cayó sobre el sillón, agotado por haber salido en aquel momento, sin percatarse de que estaba solo. Un tacto fantasma pasó por su pecho al recordar el suave cuerpo de Frisk acomodándose sobre él. El contacto cálido de su cuerpo contra sus huesos cubiertos por la tela fue extrañamente agradable, y en especial como su trasero se aplastaba cómodamente contra el arco de sus pelvis. Su mente nebulosa le traía esa imagen gráfica a la mente doblando el material se la falta, y mientras la producía, sentía que algo le apretaba cada vez más el seguro del pantalón. Sans gruñó para sí casi molesto por dejar que esa sensación se desvaneciera tan pronto llegase.

“O tal vez la deje un rato más así. Que… Que se levante sola.” Haciendo mímica otra vez, devolvió la figura imaginaria a su regazo. Cerró las cuencas tratando de imaginar el aroma de había recibido en sus fosas nasales en aquel momento, era algo suave, como un toque de vainilla. Volvió a abrir los ojos y contempló la figura imaginaria de ella sentada en sus piernas antes de mirar hacia el frente en un punto perdido “Oye, humana”

_¡L-Lo siento!_

La voz de ella sonó en su mente como respuesta.

“No, eso no ha pasado aún. Heh.” Dijo agitando la mano por un costado. “¿No pudiste ser un monstruo? Qué lástima. Heh. A puesto a que te gustaría, por eso estás trabajando aquí.” Tomó otro trago “Tienes suerte de que le caes bien a Papyrus. No puedo quitarte del camino con él de por medio. No… Conociendo a Paps, te invitaría a comer y me arrastraría con él”

Intentó beber otro poco, pero la botella estaba vacía.

“Demonios, ¿por qué estas cosas tienen tan poco?”

Olvidando de la escena que había imaginado, apoyó las manos en las rodillas y se intentó levantar. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza demasiado ligera, cayendo otra vez a los cojines del sillón agarrándose la parte posterior del cráneo con rapidez, como si este se le fuera a caer hacia atrás.

“Oye humana” Dijo de repente, como si ella estuviera allí. “Tenías razón, Linna no va a volver a hablarme. Heh. Creo que no podrá ser mi a-_mantis._” Sans echó para atrás riéndose de su propio chiste.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Era extraño, ella había sido un excelente público la primera vez.

“Estoy hablándote humana, ¿O mi _monstruoso _sentido del _húmero _no va contigo? Heh.” dijo con el ceño fruncido riendo con desdén. Pero el silencio de la falta de respuesta lo comenzó a cabrear “¡Que no es tan malo, respond-!”

Sans abrió los ojos de súbito al recordar esa mirada lastimera de la chica. Ella estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, puede que fuese una humana, pero aun así, era una señorita. Señorita que se había sentado sobre sus piernas. Claro a él no le molestaba para nada, su cuerpo pequeño había sido suave y frágil cuando se dejó caer en él. Pero ¿Qué habrá sentido ella?

“Repulsión por supuesto. Todos los humanos sienten repulsión cuando se trata de nosotros.” Sans hiso una pausa para pensar “¡Yo debería sentirme asqueado porque me pusiste el trasero encima! ¡No tú!” Se levantó chocando con la mesa de café en un intento por volver a ponerse de pié.

“¡Maldita cosa…!” Tomó la mesa por ambas esquinas, con toda la intención de arrojarla. “¿Ah?”

Sobre esta, aún descansaba la taza de té, un sándwich a medio comer y un pote con una sustancia gelatinosa. Encendiendo una pequeña llama con un dedo, tomó el pote, que parecía ser lo más interesante de todo lo que había. Parecía comida de monstruo casera, un postre de algún tipo. Sans pestañeó por un momento tratando de ver el pequeño diseño de la película con forma de telaraña.

“Oh…”

A quien quiera que se le hubiera quedado, le daba las gracias por olvidársele, esto podría serle de ayuda.

Dándole unos pequeños golpes por la parte trasera del pote, la mezcla cayó dentro de su boca manteniendo su forma. No era el mejor dulce de la vida, pero sintió como el toque de extracto de araña le recomponía la fatiga mágica que le estaba faltando. Comprobó dando unos pequeños pasos hacia adelante para ver aún era posible mantenerse de pié. Excelente.

“Bueno, no fue hoy, pero mañana será.” Se dijo dándose por vencido en su encargo “Paps, allá voy, hermano”

Y dando un paso nuevamente al frente, calló sobre el sillón de su sala de estar quedándose completamente dormido.


	6. El tiempo no espera a nadie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans trabaja de verdad

Al día siguiente, se había despertado en su habitación con un horrendo dolor de cabeza, que gracias a su sonrisa, no podía expresar con claridad su mal estado, más bien parecía estar padeciendo de una crisis de ansiedad. Papyrus lo había arropado hasta el cuello y le había quitado los zapatos, la mayor parte pesada de su ropa estaba colgada junto a la puerta. Sin embargo le había dejado puesta la camisa, que pese a que a su hermano menor le gustaba que estuvieran bien cuidadas, se la había dejado. Seguramente con el compromiso de que la dejarla en el cesto de la colada antes de que saliera a dar una vuelta a la lavandería.

Salió de su habitación con la mano sujetándose la cabeza como si se le fuera a desprender. Pasó la vista al pequeño reloj de pajarillos de madera que Papyrus había comprado en una tienda de baratijas (que le resultó agradable de ver cuando marcaba la hora al piar) y pasó a sentarse al sillón. Aún no era hora de ir a trabajar para Sans. Su hermano había salido muy temprano como siempre al trabajo, con el horario a rajatabla, seguramente no contaba con que se despertaría antes, pero no estaba allí para presenciarlo.

“_HERMANO, HE DEJADO ALGO DE ESPEGUETI EN LA NEVERA, NO DUDES EN COMERLO PARA ACABAR CON TU AYUNO, AYER LLEGASTE MUY AGOTADO ¡Y BEBIDO! NO PREGUNTARÉ EL PORQUÉ HASTA QUE LLEGUE A CASA. POR FAVOR DEJA LA CAMISA EN EL CESTO, LA AMABLE SEÑORA DE LA LAVANDERÍA DICE QUE DEBEMOS IR UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA, NO TODOS LOS DÍAS, ASÍ QUE TIENES TIEMPO DE SOBRA._

_ATTE  
PAPYRUS XX_”

La nota estaba pegada en una esquina de la pared, ubicada perfectamente a la altura de sus ojos. Su hermano se había asegurado de que la encontrara a la fuerza. Sans soltó una pequeña risa antes de descolgarla y doblarla en su bolsillo.

Pasó un momento antes de que cogiera el periódico en la mesa de café para leer algo más sustancial. Parecían haber agregado más hojas a la primera sección. Con todo el batallón que se armó por las primicias de las bombas y las luces, todo el mundo quería aportar en la grande que se estaba armando.

_“Los humanos quieren llevar la guerra hasta Ebott”._  
“Si esto es lo que hacen para decir que no somos más que demonios, acorralándonos a sus ideales, están muy equivocados, ellos son los demonios que se están llevando nuestras vidas”.  
“No somos tan fuertes como ellos, pero tenemos mejores motivos para ganar”.  
  
Si bien estos solo eran comentarios de la gente de la calle que comentaba cerca de las flores echo, no podía dejar de pensar en que estaban casi trucadas. No le sorprendería, a los reporteros les gustaba añadir algo de sazón cuando tenían la oportunidad. A Sans casi se le escapa un “Oh” al recordar lo que había dicho su Jefe.

_“Creerán que son los humanos, tu espera y verás cómo poco a poco comienzan a estar de nuestra parte”_.

“Y luego nosotros solo tendremos que guiarlos por el camino correcto” Dijo Sans para sí con seriedad.

Luego de leer un par de páginas, Sans se levantó de su sitio y fue a la despensa por algo de salsa de tomates en lata. No podía permitirse tabasco a esa hora y menos con la migraña palpitándole dentro del cráneo. Algo suave y algo de café era lo mejor que se le ocurría.

Mientras desayunaba, se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, ya había visto lo más importante, entretenerse en algún puzle del viejo Elder le vendría bien. Sin embargo cuando sacó el bolígrafo, se percató que el crucigrama estaba totalmente ocupado por “z” en cada casilla. Papyrus había _resulto_ este por su cuenta. Bien, se había quedado sin nada que hacer.

Vio un par de veces su tira cómica, oro puro. Y estaba siendo modesto.

Buscando algo más, retrocedió la página. Era el apartado femenino. Sans nunca había reparado en ese lugar, sabía que existía y la mayor parte de eso se trataba de publicidad de productos de belleza que estaban de moda, casi todos por la marca “_Brand MTT”,_ talleres artísticos y manuales, y cupones de descuento. Esta debería ser la sección en donde Linna trabajaba, el apartado decorativo era muy femenino, y estaba seguro de que cualquier chica que lo viera se quedaría plasmada en la página aún si no estaba interesada, los colores eran vibrantes y los adornos simples y modernos a pesar de estar impresos en un papel feo. Linna hacía un buen trabajo. Dio vuelta a la página anterior a esa. “PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS”. Sans había llegado a una sección a la que no le había tomado mucho en cuenta, casi no tenía nada de interesante y probablemente solo lo leían aquellos que buscaban (como estaba escrito) alguna respuesta. Sin embargo se percató que aún estaba en el apartado femenino.

“¿Aquí es donde trabaja esa humana?” Se preguntó riendo.

Sans comenzó a leer los fragmentos de las cartas, firmados por nombres anónimos y reales. La mayor parte eran nimiedades, ayudas con algún tipo de tejido, preocupaciones hogareñas y sentimientos encontrados por el inicio de la guerra tocando los pies de su territorio. Todos a su parecer eran consejos muy generales y otros fundamentados en la piedad, no estaba mal, funcionaba. Sans leyó una de las cartas que parecían relacionadas a la guerra, saltándose unas líneas (para quedarse solo con la idea central, puesto era muy extensa para su gusto) y luego vio la respuesta a los pies de esta.

_“Estás en todo tu derecho a sentirte mal, querida lectora. No dejes que los malos tiempos te arrebaten tus emociones. En el momento en que lo hagas, ellos habrán ganado, pues significa que nos están corrompiendo.” _Respondía Frisk.

Sans parpadeó un par de veces. Tener los huevos para responder eso y no sentirse intimidada por su forma de pensar… Solo podría ser de alguien con una moral inquebrantable. Algo en esa respuesta le repugnaba, le hacía tronar los dientes y apretar la botella de salsa que tenía en la mano con fuerza. No por que pensase que estaba mal, todo lo contrario. Estaba _admirado._

“Alguien más debió escribir esto” Se dijo tratando de convencerse. “Un humano no piensa así… Y si lo hace es puro engaño” Gruñó “… Sí. No es más que puro engaño”

Por supuesto que no era más que engaño, pusieron a una tipa a que respondiera con palabras bonitas lo que todo el mundo quería escuchar. Está jugando con las femeninas, nada más.

_Y seguramente esa cara lamentable tampoco era real. ¿Verdad?_

La imagen de ella suplicando por dejarla partir saltó en su cabeza.

Sans se golpeó la cara con la palma abierta. No era momento para estar pensando en estupideces. Bufando, volvió a meterse a las primeras noticias que había leído, pero esta vez, con menos interés en buscar algo para reírse o poner una sonrisa triunfal.

Tan pronto el pajarillo del reloj de madera comenzó a piar, Sans tomó otro sombrero fedora de la pila que tenía en una esquina de su cuarto y lo calzó en su cráneo. Se había cambiado a otro traje, menos amable con los movimientos, pero al menos ya no iba a parecer que durmió con la ropa puesta. Cuando abrió la puerta de la salida lo único que tenía en mente era acabar rápido con el trabajo antes de que se le complicara aún más.

* * * *

La tarde acabó como siempre, el sonido abrupto de las puertas de la sala de Elder se abrieron de par en par para que la vieja bellota saliera de su oficina hacia el baño. Siempre a la misma hora. Pero ya no había nada que hacer por allí. Sans se dirigió a la fila de impresiones sin mucha gana, la broma que había preparado para ese día no era la mejor, de hecho tenía los ánimos por el piso. Linna aún no volteaba a mirarlo, y tuvo que dibujar las viñetas al menos tres veces porque la tinta se le había desparramado y al usar la goma de borrar se le había roto una esquina. Un día para tirar todo a la mierda.

Había visto a la humana un par de veces y esta solo volteó para irse de vuelta de donde venía o bien para salir rápido de su visión si era muy urgente a donde iba. No era exactamente la forma en la que le hubiera gustado presentarse para que se apartara por cuenta propia, pero al menos ya no iba a molestarlo en el trabajo. Con suerte esa salida que le prometió a Papyrus no se concretaría. ¿Pero por qué estaba tan desganado? Era un punto a su favor, ¿no?

De pronto vio algo que no creería ver. Sorpresivamente, Lady Graf estaba pasando por la puerta de recepción a la salida. Traía el cabello ciruela amarrado en un bollo arriba del todo, vestía un abrigo de lana gruesa color siena, este le cubría casi toda la silueta mientras desde el lado derecho sobresalía el extensor de su cigarrillo. ¿Ya se iba? ¿E incluso antes que el resto? Eso significaba que tendría el tiempo suficiente para entrar a la oficina. Bien las cosas iban mejorando.

“¡Siguiente!” Gritaron desde la oficina de impresiones.

“¡Avanza huesos!” Le gritaron desde atrás.

“Ya voy, ya voy” Dijo Sans pasando por la puerta.

Teniendo todo listo, ya podía perder el tiempo saliendo fuera y comprar algo para recuperar la magia si las cosas se le hacían demasiado difíciles. Sans se había puesto en marcha hacia el puesto de perritos calientes que había visto la primera vez (y también la última) en la que salió con la mantis.

_¿Sería prudente un perro caliente?_

“Oye, tú” Le dijo una voz conocida por detrás.

Sans volteó para ver dar un gran salto a la cabeza de conejo que siempre acompañaba a la humana.

“¿Qué hay compañero?”

“¿Qué le hiciste a Frisk?” Preguntó sin rodeos y sin pelos en la legua.

“¿Q-Que?” Miró hacia los lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie alrededor, ella era popular por ser la única humana trabajando, por lo que su nombre era demasiado fácil de reconocer.

“Dime que le hiciste” Dijo colocándose sobre un buzón de correos público.

“¿Ah?” Fingió estar ofendido “¿Qué te hace pensar que le hice algo?”

Sans esperaba a que el conejo prosiguiera con su acusación y el salir diciendo algo como _“Estás confundiéndome con alguien más”_ o _“Ni siquiera la he visto”_. Pero el conejo seguía mirándolo, él era quien estaba esperando respuesta, no una excusa.

Tal vez la boca floja de Frisk le contó todo para que este matón de segunda lo encarase. Humanos.

“¿T-Te dijo algo?” Soltó de repente, sonando más nervioso de lo que hubiera querido.

“Con que sí” Dijo el frunciendo el entrecejo.

_Mierda._

“Mira, compañero. No me ha dicho nada. Pero no hace falta mucho para ver que ella es un libro abierto.” Dijo Winki “Y verla llegar del receso que _nadie_ se tomó, con cara de haber hecho algo imperdonable, implica que alguien la hiso pasar un mal rato”

“¿Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí?” Se rió Sans por lo bajo.

“Eres el único que respeta las horas del descanso de forma rigurosa.”

Los maxilares de Sans se apretaron entre sí.

“Bueno yo…” Se aclaró la garganta “No tienes como probarlo”

“Elder Puzzler”

“Oh, él…” Sans se rascó el cráneo. “…Solo fue un momento”

“No le he preguntado.”

Sans guardó silencio al ver que había sido atrapado en su propio juego.

“Escucha, Frisk no te ha hecho absolutamente nada. No sé cómo iban las cosas en tú país, huesos, pero este es un lugar diferente, así que guárdate tus comentarios si no quieres meterte en problemas”

Y ciertamente no le faltaban razones para decirlo, hasta ahora por lo que había visto, los humanos convivían con los monstruos sin problemas, ninguno había sido maltratado, ni tampoco ninguno había demostrado superioridad ante él. Todo lo contrario, él había maltratado a un pobre mesero y se había reído en su cara de que no le había dado propina y tuvo que ponerle una cara feliz.

_Son solo apariencias Sans. En el fondo ellos quieren hacer lo mismo._

Aclarando su mente, miró a Winki que aún parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

“No he hecho nada para ganarme su odio _aún_” Comenzó Sans dándose la vuelta “Y cuando lo haga, te prometo serás el primero en saberlo.”

“Eso espero” Dijo el conejo dando un salto a la acera para retirarse. “También espero que no hayas sido tú el que casi destroza la silla de su puesto”

_Oh, lo había olvidado por completo._

Sans dio un vistazo a cómo se iba el conejo antes de soltar un bufido, haciendo rodar las luces de sus cuencas continuó hacia el carrito, pero sin los ánimos de comprar uno. Tenía que demostrar que allí no estaba ocurriendo nada más que una pequeña riña del trabajo.

_A Asgore le daría asco ver como los monstruos defienden a los humanos…_

* * * *

La noche finalmente había llegado y con ella la falta de luz en las farolas, con esperanzas de que las bombas no llegasen cerca de ellos por la despejada velada que se tenía sobre él. Sans había contado al menos treinta minutos estando en una cafetería, vigilando atento la imprenta. Cuando se aseguró de que no había absolutamente nadie adentro, pagó la cuenta del café y la botana que había pedido y, cerciorándose de que nadie lo veía, dobló la esquina, desapareciendo en uno de sus atajos.

Estaba en frente de la puerta de Lady Garf otra vez, no se oían pasos y los mismos movimientos de las cortinas estaban presentes cuando miró por la cerradura de la puerta cerrada.

_Mujer muy astuta, todo era una trampa para hacerlo perder el tiempo._

Sans entró sin vacilar en otro atajo, ya sentía la falta de magia que se drenaba con cada fisura que abría. Al menos no era una gran distancia.

Otra vez estaba en medio de la oscuridad, ya se había preparado para esto. Para ahorrar algo de magia, se había traído consigo una de las linternas que había conseguido Papyrus en la central de comunicaciones. Pasó el haz de luz sobre el escritorio de teca, y se encontró con dos máquinas de escribir, una con papel atascado y la otra casi como nueva. Algo le decía a Sans que la atascada no iba a tener el mismo buen trato a menos que continuara funcionando. Estaba totalmente abandonada y polvorienta. Sans se acercó para ver un poco más lo que había por encima. Tan solo lápices y bolígrafos, nada fuera de lo normal. Vio que el borde en donde trabajaba estaba entintado hace mucho tiempo, varios ceniceros estaban también usados para mantener varias hojas en su lugar. Sans ya entendía por qué la ventana estaba abierta, el lugar tenía un persistente olor a tabaco y a encierro. Había botellas del mismo perfume en una papelera, trozos de cartón y cinta enrollada entintada. Cartas a medio abrir y otras tiradas en el piso con las que tuvo que tener cuidado. En las cajoneras estaban repletas de noticias desde años atrás recortadas y archivadas por año en carpetas. Eso parecía ser lo único que parecía tener sentido. Al apuntar a la ventana vio la silla con un montón de ropa encima, chaquetas hechas bola, delantales y guantes. Todo el conjunto si quitaba la luz, parecía ser la silueta de Lady Graf. Sip, señora astuta. Ella estaba segura de que entraría en algún momento a revisar lo que tenía.

Sans tenía toda la noche para tener todo el cuidado que necesitase. Pero aun así, sabía que no sería suficiente.

Las siguientes horas las había usado para tratar de encontrar archivos y documentos referentes a las fábricas. Lo bueno de haber sido puesto a trabajar en esta imprenta es que le proporcionaba toda la información que necesitase. Lady Graf lo sabía de antemano, no por nada la habían sobornado, pero Asgore estaba seguro de que no dejaría que todo le fuera entregado en bandeja de plata. No podían dejar que ella se inmiscuyera demasiado, si no querían que ella los terminara sobornando de vuelta. Todo lo que se llegase a necesitar directamente de parte de ella y que no comprometiera a sus trabajos, era más factible preguntarlo por teléfono, así podrían cubrir la fachada que tenían tras de ella y Sans merodeando en sus archivos.

Tan solo dio con dos cosas bajo llave, un cajón de madera y una especie de caja fuerte en el piso. Empezaría por lo más fácil, la caja fuerte.

Envolviendo el seguro con su magia, sintió como los pistones del seguro estaban sometidos, mientras giraba la perilla los iba encajando uno a uno hasta haber liberado el seguro por completo. Nada complicado. Con una sonrisa de optimismo abrió la puerta del suelo.

Había al menos tres libros muy viejos sobre la historia antigua de las tierras de Ebott, encontró también varios fajos de billetes, un reloj, una cámara del siglo pasado y varias carpetas, una de ellas sobre la construcción de las fábricas de magia.

Observó un par de páginas, solo estaban un par de ubicaciones junto a sus planos de construcción. Un gran botín de la historia que sería bien utilizado.

“Este es uno.”

Intentando el mismo truco en el cajón de madera. Pero no funcionó, necesitaba la llave.

Intentó buscar algo que pudiera servir. Buscó en cajones y entre carpetas, revisó incluso donde estaba la ropa abandonada con la ropa en forma de la editora en jefe. Pero no había nada, y lo único que le golpeaba con más fuerza en la cabeza era forzar la cerradura, lo que sería dejar una mínima prueba de que había estado allí. Lo que no podía permitirse. Pero viendo su estado de desesperación…

“… Al estilo de la vieja escuela será” Se dijo resignado “Necesito una horquilla”

Junto a uno de los pies de la pata de la silla había un tenedor junto un plato sucio con lo que parecía ser jugo de jamón enlatado. ¿Sería muy notorio que le faltase el tenedor? Sí. A demás si lo usaba y ensuciaría todo con aceite. Pero al menos le dio una idea.

Tomando un corto atajo a la cocina, buscó un tenedor que estuviese guardado, nadie lo extrañaría.

Volviendo al cajón, dobló dos de los tres dientes del tenedor. Comprobó si era lo suficientemente delgado para encajar. No hubo problema. Metió rastros de su magia dentro de la cerradura para reproducir la forma que necesitaba en el tenedor con las manos, tardó un poco por el tamaño de sus dedos, pero pudo hacerlo sin contratiempos. Al final, tuvo la llave lista.

Con cuidado introdujo la gubia que había creado. Una sonrisa de alivio se extendió plácidamente en su rostro al oír el positivo _clic_ del seguro siendo burlado.

Pero tal sonrisa no duró mucho.

“¿Qué es esto?” Dijo mientras buscaba entre los papeles. “Aquí no hay nada sobre la influencia de la magia”

No había nada relacionado a las fábricas de magia en ese cajón.

“… Demonios”

_No. Deben de estar en algún sitio por aquí. Y si no, alguien ya los había sacado._

Dejó todo como estaba antes de dejar la oficina para ir directo a casa en un atajo. No podía creer que había perdido otro día en buscar lo que necesitaba. Con suerte los podría encontrar en otro lado y tal vez más a la vista. Pero bueno, Shambling Mass solo dijo “_Encontrar información_” No “_Toda_” la información. Tal vez debería decirle y trabajar con lo que tenía.

Estando dentro de su apartamento frente a la puerta de entrada, vio las luces ya estaban encendidas y Papyrus entonaba una canción acompañado de la estación nocturna de la radio. Eso logró curar un poco el mal humor.

“Ya llegué” Dijo Sans colgando su fedora en el perchero junto a la puerta.

“¡HERMANO!” Grito entusiasmado asomándose por la esquina de la cocina “QUE BIEN QUE REGRESASTE, ESTABA A PUNTO DE GUARDARTE ALGO DE MI ESPAGUETI PARA QUE CENARAS AL LLEGAR”

_Mal momento entonces._

“Gracias Paps” dijo mientras se tumbaba en el sillón.

“¿TODO BIEN HERMANO?” Preguntó con notoria preocupación “ESTA MAÑANA TUVE QUE SALIR ANTES, Y CUANDO LLEGUÉ VI QUE NO HABÍAS COMIDO EL DESAYUNO”

“S-Si, solo desperté algo tarde y salí corriendo” Se explayó. “No podía llegar tarde. Heh.”

“¿SALIESTE CORRIENDO PARA NO LLEGAR TARDE?” Dijo con suma sorpresa “¡SANS! ESO ES POSITIVAMENTE INCREÍBLE, ¿HAS TOMADO INTERES EN EL MUNDO LABORAL CON HORARIOS FUERA DE CONVENIENCIA? ME ALEGRO MUCHO POR TU CRECIENTE RESPONSABILIDAD, HERMANO” Le sonrió y le siguió hablando desde la cocina. “YA ME TENÍA PREOCUPADO TODO ESTO, CON EL CAMBIO QUE HEMOS TENIDO TODO DEBE DE SER DEMASIADO DURO PARA TI, SANS. YO APENAS PUEDO CREER QUE LOS HUMANOS SEAN TAN AMABLES AQUÍ. INCLUSO UNO DE ELLOS ME HABLÓ DE SU LINDA FAMILIA.”

Papyrus apareció detrás de él con una taza de tabasco y un plato humeante de espaguetis. Sans miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la sonrisa animosa de él. Sans sonrió de vuelta, no sabía si era por cortesía o porque el buen ambiente que Papyrus lograba crear se le pegaba un poco.

“Que bien por ti Paps” Le respondió mirando el plato siendo depositado en la mesa de café.

Sans parpadeó en sorpresa, miró a su hermano y luego de vuelta a la taza de tabasco.

“OH, NO ES NADA. SE QUÉ ESTAS CANSADO Y TE MERECES ALGO QUE TE GUSTE POR TANTO ESFUERZO QUE PONES ¿A QUE SÍ?”

“Heh. Si he tenido mucho _tabasco_ que hacer” Dijo alzando la taza de salsa antes de beber un sorbo guiñándole una cuenca

“SANS” Papyrus negó con la cabeza antes de retirarse.

“Oh, vamos, Paps, ¿No me habías dicho que te _ensalsaba _que fuese más responsable?_”_

“SANS, NO”

“¿No? Papyrus ¿me es-_tazas_ diciendo que debo _untarme _más esfuerzo en los huesos?”

“SANS TE LO ADVIERTO, ESTÁS JUGANDO CON MI PACIENCIA”

“Lo siento, hermano.” Papyrus le levantó un hueso de ceja “Tienes razón, debería _tomate _esto más en serio.”

“¡SANS ES SUFICIENTE!”

Antes de que Sans iniciara otro mal juego de palabras, el teléfono sonaba a tiempo para salvarle los nervios a Papyrus.

“Salvado por la campana” Dijo Sans victorioso.

“ESO QUISIERAS” Increpó Papyrus antes de acercarse al teléfono y contestarlo. “¿HOLA?”

Sans observó cómo Papyrus asentía, esperaba una respuesta y volvía a asentir.

“DE ACUERDO, YO EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS. NO TARDARÉ EN ENTREGAR ESA PRECIADA INFORMACIÓN MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA”

_¿Mañana por la mañana?_

“SI, CLARO, POR SUPUESTO. ¡SANS!” Le gritó.

Sans se levantó del sillón con aún algo de tabasco derramándosele de la comisura.

“SANS, TIENES-”

Pero antes de que Papyrus sacase su pañuelo del bolsillo, Sans sacó la gota con el pulgar y se lamió el dedo para proseguir a limpiárselo en los pantalones.

“¡SANS!”

“Heh.” Rió mientras se colocaba el teléfono cerca. “¿Qué tal Shambling? ¿Hace un buen día por allá?”

“No estoy de humor, Sans” Dijo ella con un notorio tono de cansancio. “¿Ya tienes la información?”

“Solo conseguí algo” Esta vez no iba a reprocharle su falta de educación.

Se escuchó un bufido del otro lado.

“Bien, trabaja con eso”

“¿Qué ocurrió?”

“Tenemos problemas con la Comandante, tiene un…”

“Problema de temperamento” Le terminó la frase.

“Si…”

“Mira, si yo puedo manejar esto, ella también lo hará”

“No es eso. Dice que quiere dejar a Alphys allá”

“Bien… Eso lo entiendo” Puso las cuencas en negro. “Pero ella tiene que entender que-”

“Pero ella ya fue enviada” Lo interrumpió con un ligero toque de ironía.

Sans guardó silencio un momento antes de pasarse la mano por las sientes.

“Eso solo la traerá para peores” Contestó él.

“Por eso te preguntaba si tenías la información de las fábricas. Alphys llegará a tu posición en tres días más, necesita que al menos una este _despejada. _¿Si me entiendes?”

“Comprendo ¿Alguna en particular?”

“Hotland. Ubica la flor, prepárala y sal de ahí.”

“Bien, pero esta última vez que hago trabajos que no son míos.”

════════ ♡ ════════

“Supongo que esta noche tampoco llamará…” Se dijo Frisk mirando al teléfono mientras comía algo de postre en un plato.

Suspirando, dejó el resto para más tarde, la verdad ya no tenía apetito y la idea de contestar el teléfono para encontrarse con la voz de Drew tampoco era lo que quería. No le había mencionado nada a Winki sobre lo ocurrido con Sans ¿Cómo podría? ¿Qué pensaría también él? No, no. El conejo era diferente, muy distinto a como solían reaccionar los humanos a este tipo de situaciones. Probablemente le daría un buen consejo y le diría que se calmara. Frisk sacó el medallón que tenía escondido bajo el cuello de su camisa y lo abrió con el pulgar para ver las fotos.

Drew y ella sonreían, mientras que su querido padre y sus hermanos le daban sus mejores sonrisas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, pero tan pronto apartó la vista de ellos, vio su casa a oscuras, tan solo con la luz de la cocina encendida. Todo estaba organizado, todo estaba limpio, pero no había nadie morando allí, salvo ella. Se sentía sola. Y ahora que Drew no podía llamarla, sentía que no tenía responsabilidades para tener que levantarse más temprano por la mañana.

El día siguiente transcurrió con lentitud. Intentaba poner su mejor sonrisa para no preocupar a Winki, quien intentaba animarla contándole alguna que otra anécdota de él y Amelle. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaban funcionando y terminó interrogándola. Winki era demasiado perceptivo y no detuvo las preguntas hasta que Frisk alzó una mano para decirle que solo estaba triste por no recibir llamadas de su novio. Le confió que estaba segura de que no se burlaría de ella y la dejaría plantada a solo unos meses de la boda. Winki nunca pareció estar feliz con la relación de Frisk, pero no podía inmiscuirse. A la hora del descanso, Frisk subió a la azotea antes que Winki, el cual no tardó en hacerle compañía tras verla tan evasiva.

“Solo quiero estar sola un momento” Decía ella.

“¿Más tiempo aún?” Preguntaba preocupado.

“Si…”

Pero Winki no se movió. Sabía que no quería estar sola, solo quería estar en paz. Por lo que en toda esa hora, solo guardaron silencio y vieron las aves pasar por sobre ellos a las colinas del este, donde todas las edificaciones terminaban.

A Frisk le llegó un sentimiento de nostalgia cuando estaba caminando hacia la entrada de su casa y se detuvo en la cerradura de la puerta antes de abrirla. ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir de esa manera? A penas creyó que había hecho un buen trabajo respondiendo las cartas que le habían mandado. Pero no se sentía más que una hipócrita dando consejos que ella no se atrevía a seguir. Fue tanta la preocupación que tenía por hacerlo mal, que se trajo unas cuantas para mecanografiar.

Se dejó una taza de té al lado y un panecillo que compró en una cafetería, ya estaba frío, pero seguía igual de blando. Mientras trabajaba escuchando algo de Jazz en la emisora, releyó una de las cartas, era muy triste. Pero a Frisk le dolió mucho más al compararla con su situación.

_“…Él se fue sin decir nada en medio de una pelea. Ahora no me llama, ni tampoco me manda cartas. ¿Eso significa que ya no tiene interés en mí? ¿Qué debo hacer? Si me descuido ya no me querrá y yo solo lo amo a él…”_

Frisk no sabía que responder ante eso. No tenía el valor suficiente de tirar esa carta. La muchacha necesitaba ayuda. No podía darle la espalda, pero tampoco podría contestar correctamente. Winki le había aconsejado despejarse en otra cosa, que el trabajo estaba saturándola con todo lo que estaba pasando y que llevárselo a casa no haría ninguna diferencia. Y vaya que tenía razón.

Pero aun así. Esa lectora necesitaba un consejo y ella solventar ese problema. Frisk volvió a leer la carta, algo había dicho aquella lectora que le resultó útil.

_“…me manda cartas...”_

“¡Mandar cartas!” Exclamó “Puedo enviarle una carta, podrá leerla cuando tenga tiempo”

Como si hubiera recobrado todas sus fuerzas de la nada, tomó una hoja de carta y comenzó a mecanografiar con agilidad.

_“Querido Drew:_  
No sabes lo mucho que te extraño. He sabido que la central de comunicaciones está teniendo problemas técnicos. Bueno, todo el mundo anda al pendiente de ello. Según un compañero del trabajo se tendrá que acabar en una o dos semanas. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Con estos días sin poder cruzar palabras, se me han hecho eternos. La casa se me ha hecho grande para mí sola y la cama tiene un lugar frío en la que me hace falta verte descansar. No veo la hora en la que llegues de vuelta, querido.  
Siempre tuya

_Frisk xx”_

Frisk le dio un beso a la carta antes de meterla en el sobre. Estaba tan emocionada por enviarla.

Pero más importante aún.

Frisk miró devuelta la carta. Estaba más animada para responderla, pero no preparada para escribir nada. Realmente no sabía la respuesta, no tenía nada en la mente para poder darle. Sin embargo, _sí_ había alguien que podía darle una idea de cómo hacerlo. Alguien quien ya había pasado por algo semejante ¿Tal vez esta era la última señal que necesitaba para terminar de convencerse?

“Debo ir a verla” Se dijo convencida.

Se metió entonces a su cuarto, sacó el bolso que tenía guardado en el fondo del ropero para cuando tocase visitar a su padre. Guardó un par de vestidos gruesos, botas de nieve y guantes extra. Guardó algo de efectivo y también buscó una estampilla para la carta. Sin mucho jaleo dejó todo listo para el día de mañana, incluso se tomó tiempo para acabar con el resto de cartas que podía responder sin invenciones.

Tan pronto como los primeros rayos del sol salieron, la mente de Frisk se activó como si hubiera estado alerta toda la noche. Pero no había más veracidad en su actitud, que había dormido como nunca desde que Drew se fue a trabajar dejándola sola en el hogar. Sin tiempo de encender la radio siquiera, llamó a Lady Garf para informarle de su situación y que se tomaría la semana libre. La vieja rana respondió que no había problemas, la gente estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y que comprendía, de hecho había ella misma estado inmiscuyéndose en asuntos delicados para el periódico. Frisk le aseguró que había movido un poco de correo en casa para utilizar en su ausencia, lo que terminó de convencer a la rana. Luego de dejar su trabajo intacto, salió a toda prisa a la oficina de correos del centro de la ciudad para dejar la carta de Drew colocando una estampilla de las flores echo. Ya con el tiempo contado y a punto de acabarse, partió a la estación de ferrocarriles. No iba a ir en carreta esta vez, no señor. Al menos lo haría en el viaje de vuelta.

* * * *

Frisk se había quedado dormida en el trayecto, el paisaje urbano lleno de edificios comerciales y casas amontonadas, había sido reemplazado por una infinita foresta llena de nieve. Un desierto blanco que no había tardado en cansarla. La combinación arrulladora del vaivén del tren, la suave luz de la nieve revotando por la ventanilla y la lectura ligera que llevaba en las manos (ahora en el reglazo), la incitaron a una placentera siesta.

La esperanza de saber que las cosas resultarían bien la hacía sonreír en medio del sueño, ella imaginaba que estaba estirando las manos el cielo nocturno, atrapando luces ambarinas que revoloteaban a su alrededor como bellas polillas blancas iluminadas por una cálida luz a su espalda. Si, una luz cálida que comenzaba a colorear el cielo estrellado. No lo sabía muy bien, estaba tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo perdida y desorientada. Se intentó levantar, encontrando que las piernas estaban totalmente dormidas. No le importaba demasiado, por lo que siguió jugueteando con las luces a su alrededor, revoloteando en ella, poco a poco adquirían la forma de las polillas que creía que eran. Estas sin embargo, dejaron de encontrar interesante el juego de Frisk y pasaron a sus espaldas.

“¿E-Esperen a dónde van?” Dijo ella casi divertida.

Frisk intentó moverse de nuevo. Ella sonrió ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado en esa posición para que se le durmieran las piernas? Negando con una risa, pasó las manos a las piernas para despertarlas con pequeños golpecitos.

Pero ella no estaba precisamente siendo delicada con ella misma. Se encontró de la nada luchando por moverse. No lo entendía, era como si su cuerpo comenzara a moverse solo. Se golpeaba y movía las piernas con las manos, pero estas no respondían para nada. Un pequeño sentimiento de desesperación se alojó en su corazón. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Entonces, comprendió.

Sus piernas estaban rotas.

No podía moverse.

Tirando su cuerpo hacia el frente, cayó al piso encenizado. Se vio las manos sucias y raspadas. ¿Qué había estado haciendo? Avanzó con sus brazos hacia adelante cuando una de las polillas que había visto antes se posó en su mano herida.

“¿Qué está pasando?” Le preguntó.

Frisk la miró por un momento para darse cuenta de que no solo era una polilla, era un monstruo del tipo polilla, muy pequeño, vistiendo totalmente de blanco, como si estuviese en una pijama larga. Estaba aterrado.

“¿Q-Qué pasa, qué tienes?” Le preguntó.

La polilla apuntó con uno de sus bracitos temblorosos hacia las espaldas de Frisk.

Como si pudiera entender el por qué el pequeño se encontraba en tal estado, un miedo le recorrió la espalda. Girando lentamente la cabeza y el torso miró hacia atrás.

Un gran edificio en llamas. El cual era rodeado de varias polillas que morían al hacer contacto con el fuego. Pronto su pequeño compañero se estaba elevando de su mano para encontrarse con el mismo destino. Frisk quería evitarlo, pero no pudo moverse, ni tampoco gritar. Sentía como el humo se había alojado en su garganta agravándole la voz y secándole los labios. Un fuerte golpe insonoro se acento en sus ojos, derribando su cuerpo herido, derribándolo al piso. Frisk no quiso pensar en el estado lamentable en que se vería su cuerpo con el cuerpo torcido y las piernas muertas ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Todo estaba oscuro. Ya no podía ver nada. Pero lejos de preocuparse, era como si todo su cuerpo de repente dejase de obedecerle por completo y simplemente se sintiese cansado. Si…

Necesitaba descansar.

Aunque le gustaría poder haber hecho más…

Más por sus amigos…

Más…

_Por él…_

“¡Frisk!” Gritó una voz grave y extrañamente familiar. Era agradable, pero ya era tarde.

Frisk sintió que su corazón le latía con alegría. _Era él_.

“¡No cierres los ojos!”

_Qué tonto, ya no sé si los tengo abiertos o no…_

════════ ♡ ════════

Entonces Frisk parpadeó para encontrarse otra vez en el vagón del tren, sentada y con su revista femenina en el piso. Ella miró alrededor para cerciorarse de su entorno real. Tocó sus piernas, sus manos estaban bien y podía respirar agradablemente, sus labios estaban suaves pero secos. Tuvo que respirar hondo al sentir que su pulso estaba acelerado y sacar la lengua para ayudar a humedecer sus labios. Solo había sido uno de esos estúpidos sueños repetitivos otra vez.

“¡Snowdin!” Gritó el revisor que pasaba por el vagón.

Frisk rápidamente sacó el boleto de su bolsillo.

Cuando el revisor pasó a su lado, Frisk notó que se trataba de un oso pardo. Vestía un aterciopelado uniforme azul decorado con bordes en dorado y rojo. Ella le dio una gran sonrisa y le entregó el boleto. Luego que este se asegurara, lo marcó y levantó su gorra en señal de saludo.

“Que tenga un buen día, señorita” Dijo en una voz grave y poderosa.

Tras tomar sus maletas, se bajó.

Snowdin era tal como ella lo recordaba, blanco y sencillo. Casi todo estaba hecho de madera tallada que gracias a la magia, jamás se expandía por la humedad. Para Frisk, este era un pueblo sumido en un eterno Gifmas. Al menos a sus residentes les encantaba mantenerlo dentro de ese encanto festivo.

Saliendo de la estación, Frisk tomó el primer vehículo hacia la escuela. 


	7. Visitas no guiadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk visita a Toriel y Sans mira una flor

Frisk miraba las humildes casas y establecimientos que parecían conservarse tal cual estaban desde el siglo pasado. Tal cual las recordaba. Su mirada no reparaba en recordarle a su mente cuando era una joven encaminada a la adultez que compraba cocoa recién hecha en la tienda de las hermanas Keepers, la librería de ventanas siempre escarchada o los juegos hechos de nieve para los niños. Este era un lugar más bien adaptado a las viejas eras, cuando los monstruos eran los únicos habitantes de Ebott. Este seguramente era el lugar con más monstruos en todo el país, por eso el nombre de Old Ebott, el único que permaneció en eterno invierno y en eterno legado de la magia. Gracias a eso, los humanos no solían venir salvo más que por visita o turismo debido al sepulcral frío que mantenían sus habitantes para subsistir. Pese a que a Frisk no le agradaba demasiado el sentir frío, tener que vivir allí para completar sus años de escolaridad, su padre le había facilitado _medicinas _para desarrollar una mayor inmunidad frente a catarros y problemas de salud que aparecían con el frío. Cosa que le vino genial en el futuro, enfermarse era algo extraño en ella y la ventaja de pasar en la nieve con sus amigos tanto como ellos, la ayudó a sociabilizar y formar lo que era ella actualmente. No podía sentirse más en casa que en este lugar.

“Aquí estamos cielo, La Escuela Para Señoritas Dreemurr” Dijo el conductor antes de ponerse a cantar.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a una hermosa estructura de ladrillos violeta, empinándose como una montaña y cayendo de los lados de una hermosa forma oblícuela, la madera pintada en blanco mimetizaba los bordes de cada estructura haciéndola parte de la nieve y la campana dorada en medio de la punta del edificio central solo la hacía querer verla redoblar el péndulo de su interior. Qué días eran esos cuando oírlo se convertía en su parte favorita del día para poder irse a casa…

“Muchas gracias, Señor River” Dijo ella mientras bajaba y sacaba sus pertenencias del auto.

“Cuando quieras, ¡_Tra-la-la_!” Contestó apretando el acelerador.

Frisk se acercó al pequeño jardín recubierto de magia, que al pasar la mano enguantada, podía sentir cierta calidez emanando de las plantas.

Dejó ir un suspiro de nostalgia antes de arrimar su equipaje a los escalones de la puerta y golpear las enormes puertas.

No pasó mucho antes de que estas se abrieran para dejarla pasar.

“¿Frisk? ¿En verdad eres tú, niña?” Preguntó una voz burbujeante, como si cada palabra la hiciera soltar una pompa de saliva.

“¡Glenda!” Dijo Frisk al voltear a ver al pez recepcionista. “Sí, soy yo” Le respondió entusiasmada.

“¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Y ese equipaje?” Hiso una pausa, pero sin dejar que respondiera levantó una de las aletas “Oh, ya veo vienes a ver a la profesora Dreemurr ¡Por supuesto! Que tonta soy”

_De tonta nada, no he dicho una sola palabra y ya has adivinado todo._

Frisk sonrió y asintió con alegría.

“Eso es estupendo, Frisk” Dijo aplaudiendo acuosamente con sus aletas “Le queda un poco para que salga, está en sus clases de piano ahora”

“Oh” Dijo acomodando la maleta junto al escritorio del pez “Claro, puedo esperar”

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que la enorme campana se escuchase retumbar por sobre sus cabezas en un hermoso eco que se extendía por toda la escuela. Frisk realmente estaba tentada a caminar por los pasillos para rememorar uno que otro recuerdo, pero eso sería para después, primero debía esperarla. Impaciente apresuró lo que le quedaba de la taza de té que le había ofrecido Glenda en tanto esperaba y la dejó sobre el escritorio.

“Bueno, ya puedes ir” Dijo el pez mientras juntaba la taza de porcelana con la suya sobre una bandeja metálica para lavarla después. “Oh, deja tus maletas aquí, yo me ocuparé de cuidarlas”

“Gracias, señora Glenda” Dijo Frisk mientras se levantaba del taburete y salía en marcha al salón de música.

Varias niñas monstruo (en su mayoría del tipo animales o bien de gran cantidad de pelaje o material) habían comenzado a salir con sus bolsos, todas entonaron bulliciosos coros agudos con sus vocecitas, repiqueteando los tacones de sus zapatos y riendo de forma tímida. Un ambiente demasiado femenino, pero agradable en cierto modo.

Frisk se había ganado una cantidad considerable de miradas cuando muchas de las jovencitas notaron que se trataba de una humana. No le sorprendía, la generación con la que había formado equipo ya eran mujeres mayores, aunque pudiera reconocer facciones de sus antiguas ex-compañeras de clase, las pequeñas no tendrían idea. Frisk simplemente les sonrió y saludó con la mano, a lo que solo una pequeña porción devolvió el gesto.

Llegó frente a una puerta de madera con una pequeña placa que decía “_Salón de música N°8_”. Antes de abrirla, Frisk pudo escuchar un par de notas musicales provenientes de un piano en el interior. Alguien aún estaba tocando música. El corazón de Frisk se sintió cálido al reconocer la canción de cuna que años atrás había aprendido con su maestra. Sin esperar un segundo más para verla, Frisk abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba, sentada en el taburete, una vieja cabra tocaba el piano con una extraña mirada de nostalgia. Llevaba un largo suéter de vestido un violeta parduzco con un estampado de flores blancas hechas a mano. Los años habían pasado sobre ella y su magia, ya no tenía las manos tan esponjosas como recordaba, parece que también había perdido algo de peso y temía que fuese por su estado anímico. Pero su sonrisa, alzando sus suaves pómulos blancos, permanecía intactamente cálida.

“Toriel” La llamó desde la puerta.

Las manos de la cabra en seguida se detuvieron, alzando la vista como si el sonido de las memorias en su cabeza se hubiera hecho realidad. Al girarse a verla, el taburete cayó hacia atrás del salto que dio al ponerse de pié.

“¿F-Frisk?” Dijo Toriel llevándose las manos a la boca. “¿Eres tú mi niña?”

“¡Toriel!” Gritó de alegría Frisk corriendo hacia ella.

Toriel espabiló entonces y le abrió los brazos para recibirla en un fuerte apretón, menos delicado de lo que parecía ser.

“¡Frisk que alegría verte! Estaba pensando justo en ti” Dijo mientras la estrujaba lo más cuidadosamente que su fuerza monstruosa le permitía “Ha pasado tanto tiempo…”

“Toriel, sé que debí haber llamado más seguido… Pero luego de lo sucedido…” Se explayó intentando contenerse.

“Calma, calma, mi niña. No hay nada que explicar” Dijo soltándola, alejándola suavemente de ella. “Nada de eso importa ya. Está en el pasado. Pero dime ¿Qué ha sido de ti en todo este tiempo?”

Frisk estaba a punto de hablar pero la cabra la volvió a abrazar.

“Oh, no me lo digas aún. Vamos a casa y me lo explicas todo de camino.” Sonrió depositándole un beso en la frente “Espero que hayas visto algún lugar para quedarte” Soltó de repente.

“A decir verdad…” Dijo Frisk jugueteando un poco.

“Oh, pero si ya hiciste reservaciones en el hotel de la joven Inn… Supongo que está bien…” Dijo tomándose del rostro con sincera decepción en los ojos. “Lo que sería un desperdicio aún está tu antigua habitación disponible en mi casa…”

“Toriel… Nunca haría reservaciones en otro lugar si tengo a donde ir” Dijo Frisk con una sonrisa.

“¡Oh, bribona!” Dijo apretujándola con más fuerza haciendo soltar a ambas una carcajada.

* * * *

Habiéndose despedido amablemente de Glenda, salieron de la escuela para comenzar a caminar siguiendo la huella del camino de nieve. Toriel tomó a Frisk de la mano haciéndola sentir pequeña otra vez, siempre había considerado que la cabra era tan grande como lo era su alma y que algún día podría ser tan grande como ella algún día. Pero a pesar de salir de esa lógica, Frisk no podía dejar de pensar que estaba en lo correcto y que esa enorme pata siempre le quedaría demasiado grande para alcanzar.

“Entonces, Frisk” Comenzó Toriel “¿Qué te hiso venir a Snowdin? Y no me vengas con el cuento de que era por solo venir a verme” Le alzó una ceja mientras la miraba con una sonrisa saber que a ella no se le podían esconder las cosas.

Frisk apretó los labios.

Toriel se echó a reír.

“Querida, por Dios, no es para que pongas esa cara” La atrajo jalando un poco de su mano “Dime. Si no es así es que ya he perdido mi instinto de madre” Le guiñó un ojo.

Frisk le sonrió para finalmente reír un poco.

“Bien… No quería tocar ese tema hasta mucho después.”

“¿Es complicado?”

“Un poco”

Toriel guardó silencio por un momento mientras inspeccionaba el rostro de Frisk.

“Bueno, nada que no se pueda hablar frente a una humeante taza de té” Le sonrió comprensivamente la cabra. “Pero, tú dime cuando quieras algo de azúcar en él, ¿Sí?”

“Gracias, Tori” Le respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión aliviada.

_Tal vez no estaba tan lista de venir aquí…_

Toriel no era de esas señoras que se metían en los asuntos hasta saciar su propia sed de curiosidad, ella era paciente y Frisk sabía que ella solo la escucharía cuando quisiera hablar realmente con ella.

No pasó mucho para que un silencio incómodo se creara entre las dos y Frisk no encontró nada mejor que ponerse a tararear la melodía anterior. Toriel la miró con dulzura y dejó ir un suspiro de alivio.

“Y… ¿Cómo está tu padre?” Preguntó sin mirarla.

“Oh, se encuentra bien. Aún trabaja en el laboratorio”

“Sigue investigando genética, supongo” Dijo mirando al cielo. “No me sorprende, siempre que lo visitábamos Asgore y yo al laboratorio, estaba en medio de _algo nuevo e increíble mente interesante._” Rió. “Nunca se sabía que cosas se sacaría de la manga para enseñarnos…”

“Y aún lo hace” Añadió Frisk esquivando una flor. “La última vez que fui a verlo estaba _dando con la solución del horóscopo”_

Toriel la miró estupefacta antes de echarse a reír.

“Ya, hablando en serio. Aún sigue estudiando el color de las almas y la relación con la magia. Pero no ha llegado muy lejos. No quiere experimentar con personas…” Frisk miró al piso “No lo entiendo, hay muchos que seguramente estarían dispuestos a donar sus almas para ello. Los humanos no podemos hacer nada con ellas después de todo, solo, desaparecen y ya.”

“Oh, mi niña…”

La cabra se detuvo.

“Tu padre adora a los humanos, no podría hacerles eso aunque tuviera la oportunidad”

Frisk parpadeó.

“¿Por qué? ¿Qué no el fin justificaba los medios? Además, no lastimaría a nadie” Alzó una ceja.

Toriel suspiró.

“Bueno, querida, eso es algo que solo puede responderte él.”

“Eso creo…” Dijo tocándose el pecho para sentir el medallón por debajo.

“¿Uh? ¿Qué tienes ahí?” Sonrió curiosa.

“¡Oh! Ya te lo enseñaré cuando lleguemos” Suspiró “Ay, Tori, tengo tanto por contarte. Mi trabajo, mi casa, mi prometid-”

“¡¿Qué?!” Gritó exaltada.

Toriel le volvió a dar una mirada inquisitiva a Frisk buscando algún tipo de prueba para preocuparse. Entrecerrando los ojos, se ajustó el bolso del otro lado y comenzó a tirarla para avanzar más rápido.

Apenas llegaron a la cabaña de Toriel, Frisk no tuvo tiempo de oler las flores del pequeño jardín, observar el pequeño pórtico o percatarse si la fachada tenía algo nuevo. Tuvo que conformarse con descifrar diferencias en su mente de recuerdos de antaño para cerciorarse de los cambios que había tenido. Toriel había abierto la puerta y agarrado la maleta de Frisk con demasiada facilidad como si pesara tanto como un manojo de plumas, dejándola en frente de una puerta cerrada cerca de la sala de estar. Frisk volteó a cerrar la puerta con cuidado y cuando giró se encontró con la cabra cruzada de brazos mirándola desde arriba.

“Ahora vas a explicarme eso de _prometido_” Dijo ella haciendo a Frisk tragar saliva.

* * * *

Frisk sorbió con cuidado su taza de té mientras miraba a Toriel revolver la suya sin quietarle la vista de encima, estaba molesta. Frisk no estaba segura de sí romper el silencio con alguna anécdota o broma y luego proseguir con la charla reflexiva sobre su vida en un ambiente menos pesado. Pero la ceja de la cabra levantándose diciéndole _¿y bien?_ Le decía que no iba a aceptar con una sonrisa nada que no fuera una respuesta. Resignada miró hacia abajo.

“Yo… No mucho de salir de la escuela conocí a un chico”

“¿Es una buena persona?” Preguntó ella casi de inmediato.

“S-Si, lo es… Es un hombre de lo más modesto, es muy trabajador y siempre tiene el ojo puesto sobre los demás. Tiende a… Tiende a preocuparse por todo.” Dijo pasándose la mano por la mejilla algo intranquila.

La expresión de Toriel se suavizó.

“¿Se preocupa por ti?” Preguntó con suavidad.

“Mucho” Contestó casi cortante.

“Me alegra oír eso” Bebió de su té. “¿Y qué dijo tu padre al respecto?”

Frisk alzó la mirada. La primera vez que había hablado y presentado a Drew ante él, tuvo exactamente la misma impresión que Toriel. Desilusión. Y no le faltaban razones para ello. Cuando era pequeña Frisk siempre hablaba de tener un novio monstruo pese a lo peligroso que fuese. Y a su padre y a Toriel siempre les pareció una idea dulce, solían molestarla con los chicos del pueblo y hasta se había hecho muy amiga de uno. Pero nunca pasó a mayores. Cuando ella se mudó a la ciudad para ir a la universidad, supo que esa fantasiosa idea sería solamente eso, una fantasía suya. Sabía que el mundo no lo aceptaría. ¡Pero Drew apareció en su vida! Y todas esas ideas locas desaparecieron por completo. Su corazón estaba lleno de amor por él, y bueno, uno no siempre obtiene lo que desea, pero con el tiempo si lo que necesita. Frisk intentó sonreír.

“No le cayó muy bien, pero entendió que no era malvado y eso le bastó para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos”

“Debe ser… Muy bien parecido” sonrió levemente.

“Lo es” Dijo sacando el medallón de debajo de su ropa por el cuello.

Frisk acercó el accesorio y lo abrió frente a ella mostrándole ambas fotos.

“¡Que preciosidad de medallón, Frisk! Pero querida debió haberte costado una fortuna” Dijo sonriendo mientras lo sostenía.

“Oh, no fue tanto. Créeme que requirió de más paciencia que dinero” Se rió acomodándose a su lado. “Este de aquí es Drew”

“Tienes razón, es muy apuesto” Asintió. Pero sin importarle menos pasó la vista a la siguiente foto. “Oh… Chara” dijo con voz apagada.

Por supuesto, el hijo de Toriel, Asriel, se llevaba demasiado bien con Chara. Al mirarla, supo en seguida que la mente de la cabra estaba en medio de las travesuras que solían hacer los dos, las risas y las peleas que terminaban en abrazos llenos de nieve y raspones en las rodillas. Lo que les pasó a ambos era una pena enorme. Chara era su hermano mayor, y para Toriel, era casi un hijo más de su familia. Frisk trató de llamar su atención, debía cambiar de tema, no quería hacerla llorar apenas había llegado, ella no venía para eso.

“Si… Quise poner en este medallón a mi familia. Aunque me temo que no tenía ninguna donde apareciéramos las dos juntas…” Comentó Frisk avergonzada tratando de poner una sonrisa lo suficientemente divertida para hacerla voltear la mirada hacia ella. “Si tengo en casa fotos de la escuela donde salimos las dos junto con las otras chicas y…”

Pero Toriel no estaba prestándole atención a su explicación, estaba pendiente de la foto. Claro que lo estaba. Un pequeño detalle como ese no la iba a molestar para nada, Frisk sabía que Toriel lo comprendía mejor que nadie, su casa estaba llena de fotos de ella y su hijo, no tenía fotos de su otro hermano, ni siquiera de Chara, ella solo mantenía su vida personal fuera de la vista de todos, igualmente no tenía fotos de su antigua vida en Fleury. Al igual que ella, solo poseía fotos de antiguos salones de clase en los que había estado a cargo.

“Chara era un buen chico” Dijo Frisk “Siempre fue muy amiga de Asriel”

Al escuchar el nombre de su difunto hijo, la mirada de Toriel se volvió más ligera sobre el corazón dorado que colgaba de sus manos. Con un suspiro, cerró el medallón y se lo entregó asintiendo con el rostro. Frisk lo tomó entre sus manos antes de colocarlo nuevamente alrededor de su cuello.

“¿Recuerdas cuando dejaste de recibir cartas mías?” Comentó ella. Frisk simplemente guardó silencio y puso una mano sobre la de ella. “Asriel me envió una carta con lo sucedido. Frisk” La miró sonriendo “Lo siento tanto” Dijo acercándose las manos al rostro, sus ojos estaban vidriosos a punto de derramar una gran cantidad de lágrimas. Pero la mano de Frisk la detuvo, encontrándose ahora Toriel, con su firme mirada.

“Ellos pelearon juntos, Tori, ya lloramos su pérdida, no lo hagamos más difícil para su recuerdo. Estoy segura de que Chara estaría más que molesto conmigo si lo hiciera” Miró al piso “_No estuve trabajando en esto para que te pongas a llorar._ Seguramente diría.” Dijo tratando de imitar su voz cruzándose de brazos.

Toriel sorprendida por su actuación, rió con desdén. Sonriendo buscó la mirada de la muchacha antes de seguir su ejemplo.

“Y Asriel diría: _Nos merecemos un trozo de tarta, mamá, pero no sabrá bien si la estás empapando con lágrimas._”

Ambas comenzaron a reír, poco a poco acercándose para encontrarse entre los brazos. A Frisk le dolía recordar la pérdida de Chara, no podía imaginar que la pequeña figura que solía ser su gemelo, con el que jugaba a molestar al hermano mayor a que descubriera quién era quién colocándose las mismas ropas, se hubiera convertido en todo un hombre he ido a defender lo que creía correcto junto con su mejor amigo. Asriel también por su parte, pese al poco tiempo que llevaban viéndose, lo habría considerado alguien muy cercano con el que podía compartir su gusto por las flores y temas sensibles. Recordaba que los cuatro, compartían muchos momentos juntos cuando eran solo unos niños, y luego de la muerte de su padre, todos estuvieron con él y su madre.

Frisk podía sentir como su hombro se comenzaba a empapar por las cálidas y silenciosas lágrimas de Toriel siendo absorbidas por su ropa. Pero no le podía importar menos.

Luego de un rato, la cabra se alejó tratando de acunar una sonrisa en su rostro, dándole a entender que era lo que necesitaba, pero al menos le daba la seguridad, de que ya no era necesario otro llanto más y que al menos ahora, si lo hacía, no sería por la culpa de no haber estado allí.

“Perdón por no haberte escrito” Comenzó Toriel. “Creí que… Oh, creerás que soy una tonta. Pero tenía miedo de hablarte otra vez. Pero cuando me percaté de que no tenías la culpa de nada y que seguramente estuviste tan triste como yo… Ya era muy tarde para pedir perdón.”

“Sé a lo que te refieres…” Dijo acariciándose un brazo “Yo también tenía vergüenza, pero, necesitaba verte, Tori. Y no quería que solo terminaras siendo un recuerdo de mi niñez. No si podía evitarlo.” Tomando una de sus peludas manos entre las suyas la miró a los ojos “Perdóname por no llamarte antes, y perdón también por desaparecer.”

“Por supuesto, cariño. Por supuesto” Dijo dulcemente envolviéndola en otro abrazo.

Toriel había llevado a Frisk hasta su antigua habitación en la cabaña, algo fría por la falta ventana, pero tan pronto la luz estuvo encendida, pudo ver como la imagen de sus recuerdos aparecían indemnes frente sus ojos. La misma cama, la misma alfombra mullida y garabatos en las paredes, los muebles estaban cerrados, un jarrón a espera de flores y un cuadro de flores bordadas hacía de ventana. _Para ver siempre un escape a la nieve._ Recordaba lo que solía decirse cuando niña. Entrando, Frisk se dio cuenta de que Toriel pudo haber estado recurrentemente limpiándola, el polvo era mínimo y la cama tenía las sábanas cambiadas, ella no usaba el conjunto azul fuera de las épocas navideñas, eran muy gruesas.

“Perdona, si hubiera sabido que venías hubiera preparado un poco mejor tu cuarto” Dijo detrás de ella poniendo una suave mano peluda sobre su hombro.

“No importa, es mi cuarto, debo limpiarlo por mi cuenta” Se rió colocando ambas manos en la cadera luego de haberse arremangado las mangas del suéter.

Pero la cabra solo le sonrió depositándole un ósculo en la frente.

“Está bien, voy a preparar algo de tarta” Se volteó sobre sus talones, pero antes de irse se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para ver a Frisk. “Oh, por cierto ¿Deseas crema de caramelo o canela?” Preguntó tocándole el antebrazo con la punta de un dedo.

Al voltear le sorprendió la pregunta, pero sin responderla, solo la miró y le dio una gran sonrisa diciéndole: _No hace falta preguntar_.

Riéndose salió de la habitación agitando una mano frente a su rostro.

Realmente estaba feliz de haber venido, solo el tiempo si su estancia dirá si se trata de una buena idea. Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más le animaba el corazón, era saber que su vieja amiga y figura maternal, no había cambiado pese a los años.

Con un gran suspiro, Frisk atisbó todo el panorama que en el que tendría que trabajar.

════════ ♡ ════════

Sans quería probar subir a la azotea, parecía un buen lugar para ir a fumar algo sin que las femeninas estuviesen molestándolo en compararlo con una locomotora. No era su culpa a que prefiriese los grandes habanos en lugar de esos delgaduchos tubos de papel, el sabor del humo no era el mismo, además la nicotina mágica con la que trataban de añadir un sustituto a sabores _más agradables_ era una niñería. Sans miró hacia la puerta mientras se abría deslizándose hacia lados para dejarlo entrar al elevador. No iba a subir la escalera, eran al menos cinco pisos antes de llegar a la azotea y no estaba de humor para ejercitar los huesos. Nunca lo estaba en realidad. Se había metido una botella de tabasco bajo el brazo y no le desenroscó la tapa hasta que las puertas del ascensor se hubieran abierto en la última planta.

El día de hoy no había mucho que hacer, salvo cubrir su faceta de artista de comic, la verdadera emoción no comenzaría sino hasta la noche y el día se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo para su gusto. Papyrus había salido temprano esa mañana llevándose los documentos a la central, probablemente con el nuevo “_programa”_ del que había escuchado de Alphys antes de llegar a Ebott. Y ahora ella vendría. Luego Undyne. Luego finalmente Asgore. Por su cabeza aún no había mucho en claro sobre su plan para hacer avanzar a la resistencia, en especial porque la mayor parte de los contactos de los aliados de Ebott no se conocían entre sí. Y Sans temía una cosa…

_Que los sucios humanos estuvieran entrometidos._

Asgore los revisaría a cada uno si fuese necesario, con sus propias manos, y dudaba con toda su existencia que encontrase alguno que realmente fuese de utilidad. Cuando un humano ocultaba algo en sus acciones, nada podía delatarlo mejor que su propia alma expuesta. Pero viendo las consecuencias, lo más probable es que un niño humano tenga más posibilidades de quedar como algo valioso (o relativamente aceptable) para la comunidad que un hombre formado, hecho y derecho, educado para ser una de esas pestes. A Sans le daba asco de solo pensar en que tendría que en algún momento trabajar hombro a hombro con alguien a quien le gustaría ver su calavera colgada en un salón de trofeos.

Al llegar arriba encontró la azotea desalojada, había tan solo una silla abandonada, que dudaba si pudiese resistir su peso. Tal vez podría traer uno de esos sofás que estaban en la sala de recesos en uno de sus atajos, el lugar parecía agradable, pero en el clima que se estaba por venir no le gustaría que el material se arruinase por el frío. Tal vez traer una banqueta lo bastante larga para su voluptuoso cuerpo fuese suficiente. Sí, eso funcionaría.

Dando un trago de la salsa (Esta vez de una marca más suave, no iba a arriesgarse a caer borracho otra vez frente al sillón de la sala de estar) colgó los codos para ver el panorama. La brisa en seguida describió su aliento en suave vapores rojizos que se dispersaban frente a él. Hacía frío. A Sans le hacía gracia este tipo de clima, no sentía el frío en los huesos por no poseer piel, pero aun así, cuando el viento lo llegaba a atravesar, se sentía extraño.

Cuando ya llevaba un cuarto de la botella de tabasco consumida, la puerta de la azotea se abrió con un rechinido discordante. Sans volteó la cabeza apresurado, probablemente el responsable de mover la silla allí. Sin sorpresa alzó una ceja de hueso y miró como una cabeza saltaba hacia el exterior. El conejo llevaba un cigarrillo de papel consigo y no notó al esqueleto hasta que se preocupó por cerrar la puerta.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” Preguntó él mientras se acercaba. “Creí que te gustaba más estar en la sala de recesos, donde no molestas a nadie”

Sans pudo notar el rencor emanando de cada palabra, pese a su tono tranquilo. Prácticamente lo estaba invitando a irse por la puerta.

“Un cambio de aires” Le respondió Sans para luego voltear la vista al paisaje de los tejados “Pero si tanto te molesta, puedo irme compañero”

“En efecto. Pero no creo que quieras moverte de allí” Dijo dando un salto a la baranda.

“Yup”

El tan tranquilo bullicio de la ciudad en movimiento se había convertido en un metrónomo de paciencia en la cabeza del esqueleto. El conejo no hacía nada más que mirar al exterior exhalando el humo del cigarrillo con lentitud. Estaba tan incómodo como él. Es un compañero, uno de los suyos, pensaba. Pero estaba defendiendo a una humana, ni idea del porqué esa relación tan absurda que tenían, dudaba que fueran algo más que solo compañeros, pero aun así, la idea le traía la bilis a la inexistente garganta combinándolo con el picor del tabasco.

Entonces, con ese pensamiento, notó que la chica no estaba con él.

Él en realidad no lo pensó.

Pero la curiosidad simplemente se le escapó de la boca.

“¿Y la chica?”

El conejo no contestó de inmediato. Lo miró inquisitivo con una ceja levantada escondiéndosele bajo el bombín. Golpeó la punta del cigarrillo dejando caer la ceniza por el costado y volvió a metérselo a la boca.

“No es de tu incumbencia.” Dijo él en un tono rígido.

Sans debió quedarse callado, y lo sabía. Pero ahora el reto por vedarle la información no le pareció nada agradable e instintivamente el reto de sonsacarle más historia resonó en el apretón de su mano en la botella.

“Oh, vamos, compañero” Sans le guiñó una cuenca, mientras dejaba la botella de lado (ya era suficiente con lo que tenía y no quería que notaran cuál era el efecto del tabasco en su cuerpo) y sacaba el habano del bolsillo para encenderlo con los dedos “No he hecho nada malo con ella”

El conejo no le respondió, de hecho ni siquiera lo miró.

_Mejor ya cállate. Tampoco te importa que haya pasado con esa mocosa._

“Si te digo, ¿te quedarás callado? Estas arruinando el buen silencio” Dijo el conejo después de soltar un prolongado suspiro.

“Heh” Rió Sans por lo bajo.

“Fue a Snowdin, a visitar a su familia.” Dijo sin apartar la mirada del horizonte. “No estará por aquí por una semana”

“Oh, bien” Respondió de forma instantánea dándole una probada al tabaco.

Tardó un momento en engullir la información, filtrándola por el mero concepto de familia y deberes con ellos, pero tan pronto añadió a la olla la ciudad de Snowdin dejó escapar todo el humo al abrir la mandíbula.

_¿Snowdin? ¿Una ciudad enterrada en la nieve casi exclusiva para monstruos es dónde está su familia?_

La extrañeza en la expresión confusa de Sans atrajo a atención de Winki casi haciéndolo reír. Apuesto que el bastardo solo estaba tomándole el fémur, era imposible para un humano vivir en tales condiciones por gusto si tenía una ciudad más barata en New Ebott. ¿Qué familia desquiciada viviría con monstruos en medio de un desierto nevado? La idea simplemente no encajaba en su cráneo. Claro en otras partes de la esfera había gente viviendo en lugares semejantes, pero si tenía la oportunidad de vivir en zonas donde tenía al menos tres estaciones diferentes ¿Por qué estarían ancladas allí?

Winki parecía pensativo. Sans estrechó las cuencas en disposición, claro que debía ser una broma.

“Que no te sorprenda el por qué se siente tan a gusto entre los monstruos, la chica ha vivido entre ellos toda su vida” Soltó a decir de repente el conejo.

_Espera. ¿Qué?_

“Quieres decir que ella… No, debes estar jodiéndome, esa mierda está prohibida” Respondió Sans casi escupiéndole al reír. “Casi me engañas compañero”

Pero la expresión de Winki no cambió en lo absoluto.

“¿No… No es una broma?” Preguntó dudoso.

“Esa ley no existe” Comentó el conejo sin responderle a su cuestionamiento “Solo es la mala propaganda que queda del racismo entre especies, como el problema que teníamos los monstruos al inicio cuando nuestra especie no dejaba unir a las mismas sexualidades, hasta que entendieron que la creación de formas mágicas no funcionaba así”

“Heh. Pero tampoco en ningún lado decía que se debía hacer” Bromeó.

“Tampoco que no se debía” Sonrió para la tranquilidad del esqueleto. Guardó silencio hasta ver la nube de nicotina se dispersase por completo antes de volver a hablar “En algo tienes razón con respecto a los humanos.”

Sans se llevó el habano a los dientes curioso por la afirmación de otro monstruo que tenía algo negativo que aportar a la especie en contraparte. El razonamiento de Linna pasó fugazmente por su cabeza.

“Ellos son crueles, e injustos, incluso con su propia especie marcan diferencias absurdas que para nosotros son solo _cualidades_”

Más razón no le faltaba, a diferencia de las costumbres humanas, todos los monstruos venían en diferentes tipos y el mestizaje entre ellos no era un problema, la magia se conservaba mucho mejor dentro de la _impureza,_ los lazos eran positivamente más fuertes haciéndolos más conscientes de su entorno que de su linaje.

En silencio, Sans escuchó.

“Pero hay otros que han sido más inteligentes y no han dejado que les laven el cerebro. Ahí tienes a la niña” Dijo aplastando la colilla en el barandal con la punta de su alargada oreja.

“Hah. ¿Ahora vas a darme un discursito sobre la convivencia y la aceptación?” Escupió el esqueleto poniendo las cuencas en negro. “Porque si ese es el motivo por el que la defiendes-”

“Ella sufrió el mismo racismo que nosotros, desde su propia especie.” Lo interrumpió. “No llegó a trabajar aquí por casualidad.”

Sans abrió las cuencas en sorpresa. El mismo había vivido en sus propios huesos el dolor y la humillación por ser diferente en un lugar donde moraban más humanos que monstruos, ser parte de la _casta más baja_. Tuvo la oportunidad de presenciar los maltratos a otros más débiles, no necesariamente monstruos, pero lo más lamentable de todo, también pudo ver como los humanos que no eran de importantes posiciones, tomaban ventaja incluso de los más débiles como si fueran animales robándose los unos a los otros. Era tan despreciable…

_Ella llegaría a ser como el resto en cualquier momento…_

Pensó con… ¿Decepción?

Sans negó con la cabeza quitando la vista de Winki, quien parecía interesado en su respuesta corporal.

“No te pido que dejes tus opiniones de lado, cualquiera puede tener sus dudas con respecto a los humanos. Eso es un hecho” Lo escuchó decir, estrechando las cuencas al notar la confidencialidad de sus palabras, seguramente se debía a la experiencia misma “Pero sí, que dejes a Frisk en paz. Ódiala cuando ella te haga odiarla, si así lo prefieres. Pero ya tiene bastantes problemas para que alguien la juzgue por algo que no ha hecho”

Sans se mordió la mandíbula haciendo chocar los maxilares.

“_Aun_” Dijo el esqueleto tratando de ganar territorio en un tono sarcástico.

“_Aun_” Le repitió el conejo con ironía en la voz antes de dar un salto dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Sans entonces quedó solo, en el tan anhelado silencio que quería antes de que Winki llegara. Sin embargo ahora sentía que no valía la pena, las duras declaraciones del conejo fueron lo suficientemente claras para detener el buen ánimo. Lo que hiso al esqueleto recoger su botella de tabasco y pensar realmente en la conversación de su hermano, en la que le acababa de dar Winki y en la resolución que había llegado en medio de la borrachera de aquella vez.

_Mírala, no como una humana ni como un monstruo, es una dama. Una dama merece un poco más de respeto._

No podía creer que se sentía tan influenciado por su entorno. Quería pensar que ella solo estaba lavándoles la cabeza a los demás con su buena actitud, pero dentro de él una voz le decía que tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas son diferentes. Y esa misma voz, quería hacerlo abrazar ese necio sentimiento con fuerza.

Paz.

Encontrar paz.

_Tal vez si haces las paces con ella, todo sería mucho mejor._

De hecho el desagradable había sido él mismo. Ella… Frisk. No hiso nada malo.

De momento.

Tal vez, antes de darle una real oportunidad. Era egoísta, y lo sabía, pero… necesitaba algún tipo de prueba. ¿Pero cuál?

Mientras subía la boca de la botella hasta la suya, trató de buscar alguna forma de _atraparla _en su propio juego, algo donde él no tuviese la culpa y por ende, que le demostrara que ella no era de fiar.

Pero nada vino a su mente, ni siquiera con el resto de la botella.

* * * *

Sans cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí antes de ir por la barra de bajón a lavarse las manos, no le agradaba ser demasiado minucioso cuando se trataba de agua fría, pero la higiene es higiene. Arrancó unas cuantas hojas de papel del dispensador y las arrojó a la papelera. Con poco entusiasmo miró su reflejo y usó los últimos segundos para repasar el tamaño de sus ojeras. Maldita sea, estaba cansado y lo peor no había pasado aun.

Pasándose una mano por la sien, salió por la puerta casi golpeando a Lark en la nariz en lo que el entraba.

“Ten cuidado, pila de huesos” Le ladró el can antes de entrar apresurado.

Sans podría haber soltado alguna broma de perros, haberse quejado, o haber pedido simples disculpas. Pero de entre sus dientes solo salió un resoplido cansado, solo quería salir de allí y echarse una siesta en casa. Había estado dibujando la misma viñeta por horas, tratando de poner algo interesante que evitara que la pequeña broma saliera a la luz hasta la última parte, pero al viejo Elder se le había ocurrido azotar la puerta con fuerza y a él poner una taza de café demasiado a la orilla del escritorio. La porquería dio un respingo y una vuelta lo suficientemente pronunciada para darle un lengüetazo del líquido caliente al papel antes de caer al piso. Debía hacer todo el trabajo otra vez. Sans estaba furioso, pero pronto tuvo que calmar el dolor de cabeza para permitirle a la bellota con cuernos que gritase por él. Había malas nuevas en la sección al parecer. Pero no dijo nada al respecto. Al menos había conseguido un chiste gratis, el papel luego de secarse parecía un papiro. Se guardó el papel en el maletín para después, a su hermano le encantaría oír que hay dos de él en un mismo lugar. Si, será genial para romper el hielo si surge algo pesado.

Habiendo marcado su salida, se puso en marcha. Tenía al menos 3 horas antes del maldito toque de queda se hiciera presente, en ello, debía acercarse lo más posible a su destino. La fábrica más cercana de las que había podido sacar información, era la que se encontraba a orillas de Hotland al sur de New Ebott. Sans se había estudiado el mapa de Ebott al completo, conocía cualquier ubicación posible, calles y callejones, avenidas y pasajes, pero no había estado en ninguno y eso era un problema. Si bien tenía la posibilidad de abrir un atajo cuando lo viese necesario, debía estar allí primero. De otro modo podría lamentarlo, las distancias jugaban un papel crucial, si llegaba a hacer un mal cálculo, podría quedar atrapado. Lo había aprendido de la forma difícil.

Haciendo crujir sus dedos, esperó pacientemente el autobús desde la vía opuesta a la habitual. Tan solo bastaba esperar un poco. Incluso debatió en su cabeza, si era buena idea dormir en el trayecto, pero quería usar su última reserva de magia en llegar a casa. Debía estar atento y no perderse detalle. Y para cuando el claxon del vehículo lo espabiló para que retrocediera detrás de la línea de seguridad pintada en el adoquín, Sans ya tenía las cuencas a medio cerrar.

El trayecto no implicaba demasiado, la ciudad se cortaba a tramos para dar paso a los agujeros del piso, sectores que aprovechaban el cambio del calor para abrir balnearios hechos por agujeros en la roca llenados por las mismas lluvias de WaterFall calentadas por lava. Muchos de los árboles ya no resistían el calor y desaparecían de un punto a otro, los que llegaban a resistirse eran simples palos carbonizados o metal que se alzaba en forma de uno, arte, aparentemente. No pasó mucho hasta que el traje de chaqueta le comenzase a picar los huesos.

Una hora había sido gastada y la última parada por el horario estaba cerca. Si el trabajo no fuese tan pasional habría salido antes, pero la viñeta necesitaba arreglo.

Tal como lo esperaba, el autobús no había llegado al resto de sus destinos, y lo más lejos que lo había dejado era frente a un lago burbujeante. El conductor le había dado las buenas noches con la mano y advertirle que el lugar tenía una cabaña para viajeros cerca, Sans cordialmente lo incitó a que continuara sin problemas, le agradeció el gesto y le aseguró que lo tomaría. Nada sospechoso que demostrar que era un atareado viajero con un maletín que tenía una reunión de negocios en Hotland por la mañana. Salvo que por dentro, tras irse el bus, Sans deseaba patear algo ahora que debía ir a pie.

“Hagamos esto más fácil”

Sans miró a sus alrededores antes de ocultarse tras la parada de autobús fuera de la luz del foco. Sacó del maletín un pequeño mapa doblado en cuatro, lo expandió y tan rápido pudo encontrar su posición en él, comenzó a comparar distancias. Al menos poco más de la mitad del camino había sido abarcado por el vehículo, se razonaba en su mente mientras repasaba el tramo con un dedo de hueso. Tenía dos opciones, o acabar con todo el viaje arriesgándose a perder toda la magia probando caminos hasta la fábrica, o caminar hasta ella y devolverse a casa en un abrir y cerrar de sus cuencas al terminar el trabajo. En cualquiera de los dos casos, la magia no sería su comodín de la suerte esta vez.

Procurando no tocar demasiado la luz, Sans salió de su escondite y comenzó a caminar por un lado de la carretera con el mapa en la mano.

“Si voy a usar magia, será para llegar a esa cabaña. Por la mañana tendré la magia suficiente para llegar al trabajo en un atajo” Resopló en su razonamiento. Las luces de sus cuencas buscaron por el piso algún resplandor celestino, propio de las flores de WaterFall. “Tendré que llamar a Paps.”

* * * *

Cansado y agotado, Sans logró ver las instalaciones apuñalando el cielo rojizo con cuatro torres blancas en descenso, no demasiado grandes, pero lo suficiente para ver que estaba cerca. Se había sentado sobre una roca plana esperando a recuperar un poco el aliento, estaba atento por si cualquier otro medio de transporte se acercaba. Revisó los bolsillos de su chaqueta en busca de algo que comer, algo de efectivo y boletas del consumible que buscaba.

“¿Dónde te metiste?” Dijo mientras introducía la mano a revolver el maletín.

Pero tan pronto sintió el papel en sus manos, se arrepintió y volvió a mirar el edificio.

“Aun no, amigo”

En cambio sacó un cigarrillo, esperó hasta haberlo consumirlo para continuar. Apagó la colilla y la guardó en un pañuelo. El sudor se le había secado en la camisa y tenía la tela pegada a los huesos. Este clima realmente no era su favorito.

No tardó en llegar a los pies de la ciudad de Hotland, lujosos edificios y una colección de pomposos matices metálicos en rosa que resaltaban a la luz de la luna, Sans advirtió que si no existiera el toque de queda, este lugar sería el faro favorito de las bombas. Y hablando del toque de queda…

“Dos de la mañana…” Se dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca. “Los policías deben estar de ronda”

Lejos de estar errado, unos fuertes pasos hacían eco sobre los adoquines y las paredes de metal, Sans en seguida pudo tomar esos sonidos como el precursor del peligro, un par de luces comenzaron a acercarse apuntando al piso de forma horizontal a él. Sin perder la calma, buscó una salida con la mirada. Abriendo un atajo hacia los tejados, Sans dio un paso saliendo instantáneamente del alcance de ellos, y al voltear, pudo ver a un par de monstruos vestidos de rojo repasando las calles dando una abanicada con el haz de luz en donde se encontraba antes. Sans se ajustó caló el fedora hasta las cejas de hueso y continuó caminando desde los tejados.

Trazar una línea para seguir por las alturas no era su actividad favorita, a veces los tejados eran planos, ideales para descansar las piernas y otros tan resbaladizos como una pista de hielo, teniendo que aferrarse a cualquier cosa que sobresaliera para no caer, por suerte, los carteles eran tan absurdamente grandes para presentar su nombre, solo no debía tropezar con los cables. Cosa que casi revelaba su posición gracias al doble tropiezo que lo hiso tirar una bombilla a las calles.

Gracias al cielo, la travesía no duró mucho tiempo, la fábrica no era muy grande en comparación a la ciudad, era más bien plana y había sido arrinconada a las afueras, seguramente porque su estructura y fachada no se podía mezclar con la hostería de los restos de edificios. Tenía un frente plano y arenoso para aparcar los coches del personal, y una cerca de alambre de púas limitando la zona. Sans rió para sí. Como si eso fuse a detenerlo. Se acomodó contra una fuente de agua y de brazos cruzados comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, contando tiempos cada vez que veía un movimiento en las ventanas y a los alrededores. Pudo hacer cuentas al menos de doce guardias en total solo desde aquella vista, (seguramente había el doble por el otro lado), cambiando de turno cada dos minutos hasta llegar a un punto en donde se devolverían.

Tan pronto la luz de una de las linternas cambiaba de posición volviéndose hacia atrás, Sans abrió un atajo lo más cerca que pudo. El primer paso que dio lo dejó en total oscuridad, salvo la estela de luz del guardia al desaparecer en una esquina. Sans en seguida decidió esconderse como pudo tras un pilar y observar un poco a su alrededor a considerar su ubicación. Estaba en la segunda planta, los pilares subían desde la primera hasta abrirse paso por la superficie y delataban la fluctuante luz blanca de la magia sin trabajar a través de ventanillas. Moviendo un poco la cabeza, pudo ver el resto de los tres pilares con la misma característica. Cuando sintió el sonido de las suelas subiendo los escalones de lata, supo que era momento de seguir moviéndose.

Camino lentamente, calzando el ritmo de las pisadas del guardia, cambió de rumbo al puente que daba a una caseta de control. El esqueleto casi da un paso en falso al notar que las luces de este lugar estaban encendidas sin dar tregua a la oscuridad. Chasqueando la lengua miró a los alrededores en busca de un lugar donde esconderse antes de llegar a la entrada. _Cualquier cosa que haga allí, no debe tardar más de un minuto._ Razonó.

Sentándose contra la puerta, se cubrió con la chaqueta y se acomodó el fedora aprovechando el contraluz de la ventanilla de la cabina para no ser notado. Palmando la superficie de la puerta, dejó escurrir su magia en forma de humo, pasándola por debajo. El vapor se deslizaba del piso arrimándose a las paredes buscando los surcos que guardaban las sombras. Si la flor echo estaba en algún lugar, sería donde jamás le diera la luz artificial. La luz mataba sus propiedades mágicas, y según la información que sacó de los archivos del viejo Puzzler, la que está buscando ahora aún está en funcionamiento.

“¿Huh?” Ensanchó las cuencas.

Su magia había comenzado a filtrarse por una pequeña apertura en la pared, no sabía con exactitud si se trataba de algún agujero hecho por un accidente con los muebles o estaba elaborado intencionalmente en la fabricación. Maldita sea, si le hubiera dado un vistazo a los planos antes de entregárselos a su hermano. No estaba seguro de seguir por ese camino, pero valdría la pena si diese con algo interesante. Siguió entonces por un rato hurgando entre las esquinas y los muebles, pero no había señal de la flor, ni de sus raíces. Sin embargo, el resto de magia restante que había dejado evacuar por la apertura descubierta, pronto entendió que se trataba de una tubería.

Sans sonrió.

Sans estaba comenzando a sentir el vacío que dejaba su magia al gastarse, pero al menos no era tan alarmante de momento, comparable a una soportable fatiga. Virando la cabeza de un lado a otro, se aseguró de que los guardias habían dejado espacio suficiente entre las líneas de visión creadas por las linternas, se levantó con cuidado de no ser revelado por la luz. Su magia no había llegado a cubrir todo el tramo de la tubería, pero todo indicaba que no terminaría hasta debajo del primer piso.

Pasó la vista al barandal a observar el movimiento de las luces de los guardias de abajo. Las mesas de trabajo estaban cubiertas por mantas y varios estaban aún con magia insustancial en frascos. Podría usar un atajo, pero no tenía idea de qué tan profundo estaba el subnivel y algo le decía que no había escaleras para comprobarlo.

Volvió a introducirse entre los caminos de los guardias, marcando el paso al ritmo del monstruo que tenía en frente, bípedo por suerte y no uno del tipo babosa. Lo siguió de cerca, por no decir que le pisaba los talones. Tan pronto terminaron de bajar por las escaleras a la primera planta, Sans cambió de rumbo cubriendo cualquier rastro blanco de sus huesos que pudiera alertar a los guardias. Estaba en medio del movimiento, los haces de luces estaban cambiando constantemente a su alrededor con los turnos de los recorridos, también podía escuchar comentarios sueltos de los trabajadores cuando se reunían en algún punto. Ese era el momento que necesitaba. Tampoco podía usar su magia sin ser descubierto, el rojo lo delataría, por muy opaco que fuera el color del humo, tenía una ligera intensidad fluorescente. No podía arriesgarse a buscar algo que estuviera tan lejos de su alcance, y menos si no sabía dónde estaba.

_Debe haber algún elevador en algún lugar._

Tenía que arriesgarse.

Aprovechando el comentario que soltaban en la esquina a su izquierda, Sans aprovechó de caminar hacia un contenedor no lo suficientemente grande para alcanzar a tapar su cuerpo, pero lo necesario para pasar inadvertido, cambió de rumbo y siguió de cerca al lagarto con cuidado de no pisarle la cola que se movía de un lado a otro.

El reptil gruñía y parecía molesto.

“Podría estar en Grillby’s…” Comentó.

La cola del lagarto se agitaba con ansiedad y el esqueleto aprovechó de darle un pequeño puntapié a un bote de basura junto a una de las mesas de trabajo.

“Gran trabajo, idiota” Se dijo a sí mismo.

El lagarto se dio la vuelta a recoger el desastre que había hecho, varios papeles y objetos rotos estaban esparcidos. Sans se había adelantado, aprovechando la distracción para continuar con el recorrido por su cuenta, pasó la mano por las paredes y fijándose lo suficiente si encontraba algo extraño que no fuera lata y madera. Su mano entonces se detuvo en una especie de rejilla plegable. Poniendo especial atención se dio cuenta de lo que era.

_Bingo._

Estaba a punto de deslizar su magia por las aperturas, pero la luz del lagarto estaba casi encima de él. Carajo, tenía que moverse ya. Abriendo un atajo, pasó al interior del elevador.

Cayó en medio de la oscuridad y su reflejo solo fue aferrarse al maletín y extender la mano en busca de algo a que aferrarse. Tan pronto sus pies tocaron la plataforma casi derribándolo, se tragó el grito. Estaba tan apresurado en hacer el atajo, que lo hiso casi medio metro sobre el piso.

“Maldita sea, creí que no estaba” Se dijo para sí en voz baja.

Sans aprovechó el momento para comer algo. Se sentó en medio de la oscuridad y dejó fluctuar un hilo de magia para comprobar la distancia, no iba a arriesgarse a crear un atajo en medio de la nada y por un mal cálculo caer. Pacientemente esperó mientras masticaba la barra proteica.

Luego de un rato, sintió como su magia comenzaba a esparcirse. Había tocado el piso. Esperó a que esta pasara por la apertura para asegurarse de que estaba tocando algo parecido a la baldosa.

Un poco más descansado, se levantó y esbozando un bostezo, dio un paso hacia el atajo.

Fuera del elevador en el subterráneo, Sans encendió una llama mágica entre sus manos. Encontró lo que buscaba y también algo que seguramente Alphys apreciaría. Un laboratorio.

El lugar estaba muy mal cuidado, por no decir abandonado; la mayor parte de la maquinaria se encontraba cubierta de polvo y telarañas viejas, cajas de material y antiguos contenedores. Seguramente aquí era el lugar donde se hacían los primeros experimentos sobre la magia específica de esa fábrica, y Sans casi podía afirmar que actualmente solo bajasen a dejar suministros o herramientas que ya no necesitaban. Una bodega, en pocas palabras.

Pero lejos de fijarse en el estado del lugar, Sans posó las luces de sus cuencas en un cuadro de flores amarillas.

Sans dejó caer su maletín sobre el escritorio.

“Ese cuadro…” Sans avanzó dubitativo hasta la imagen, las manos le habían comenzado a temblar cuando alargó una de ellas para tocarlo “Wingdings solía tener uno de estos en su oficina…”

El cuadro entonces se deslizó de un lado.

Extrañado, Sans movió el cuadro con cuidado hasta un tope, revelando una caja fuerte incrustada en la pared. Sin perder tiempo, ni detenerse a pensar, utilizó su magia para averiguar el número. La puerta a punto de abrirse comenzó a fluctuar un destello celestino por los bordes. En seguida apagó la llama de su mano.

Una hermosa y resplandeciente flor eco era criada en el interior moviéndose sus pétalos azules con cada sonido que hacía al respirar el esqueleto. Las raíces se habían esparcido alrededor de las esquinas creando su propio invernadero, y la cabeza de la planta apuntaba hacia arriba, donde las raíces terminaban sujetándose de un agujero. Alguien estaba atento a los procesos de la fábrica.

“Lo siento por esto amiga” Dijo Sans encendiendo una llama en su mano.

La luz instantáneamente hiso volver a la flor hacia él, sus pétalos comenzaron a volverse rígidos y las raíces a temblar. Señales suficientes para decirle a Sans, que si habilidad estaba muerta. Ya no era más que una bella flor que repite la información en vez de transmitirla. Era una pena, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Sans volvió a su maletín y rebuscó en este una caja de habanos. Al abrirla, una jeringuilla estaba lista con un líquido rojo y brillante en su interior. Sans le dio unos golpes para liberar las burbujas de su interior y se acercó a la flor.

“Aquí vamos” Dijo él.

Sans inyecto cuidadosamente la cabeza de la flor. Esta se estremeció y volvió a su posición anterior.

“¿Hola?” Comenzó Sans.

“Buen trabajo” Dijo una voz a través de la flor. “Ya puedes irte”

Sin responder, Sans cerró la caja fuerte y dejó el cuadro en su lugar.

El trabajo estaba hecho.


	8. La escuela y el bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk memora su escuela y Alphys llega

El aroma a canela y el caramelo se comenzaba a filtrar por las habitaciones, obligando a la nariz de Frisk a respirar profundamente el inicio de la mañana. Abriendo los ojos un sentimiento de felicidad se apoderó de ella, como si no se hubiera sentido así de libre hace mucho tiempo. Se desperezó alzando ambos brazos y se levantó con el ánimo por las nubes.

Pese a que todo el pueblo de Snowdin era cubierto por nieve a diario, la casa estaba a una temperatura agradable y no hacía falta que estuviera colocándose prendas una sobre la otra para protegerse de los cambios de temperatura. Frisk fue directamente al baño, preparó sus ropas para el día, y repasó en su mente los quehaceres que había planeado hacer durante su pequeña estadía. Y lo más importante, llamar a su padre. Lo había intentado hacer el día anterior, pero la línea sonaba ocupada y Toriel tenía un horario que cumplir.

Se había puesto un vestido azul de lana sobre una camisa blanca, pasándose un cinturón violeta alrededor de la cintura y calzando un par de botas marrones de tacón medio. Recordaba que solía usar mucho esos colores cuando era niña, volver a Snowdin le había dado la excusa perfecta para volver a hacerlo.

“Frisk, buen día, querida. ¿Has dormido bien?” Preguntó Toriel al verla llegar.

“Buen día, Tori. Como nunca” Rió. Miró de reojo a Toriel antes de preguntar con una amplia sonrisa vacilona en su rostro “¿Qué hay de desayuno?”

Toriel dejó escapar una risa nasal antes de salir completamente de la cocina.

“Hace años que no escuchaba eso” Sonrió “Calenté algo de la tarta y también algo de té”

“Qué delicia” Dijo Frisk.

Ambas se habían sentado a la mesa a comer. Toriel no era la mejor conversadora, y mayormente cuando lo hacía, era para dar consejos y amables opiniones sobre el tema, en rara ocasión en una conversación cualquiera cambiaba el tema a menos que lo viera necesario. Costumbres aprendidas por su trabajo, intuía Frisk, pero nada de eso le resultaba molesto, por el contrario, lo encontraba encantador en alguien que pasó por tanto en su vida.

“Me alegra que tu día haya iniciado de manera agradable” Dijo Toriel mientras añadía azúcar a su taza “¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?”

“Pensaba en ir a la _Bibiloteca _a saludar a Sophie, y leer un libro por supuesto. Pasar a alguna cafetería y tal vez saludar a algunas viejas compañeras de la escuela” Frisk miró a Toriel con algo de culpa en los ojos “Claro, si es que no se han ido a las otras ciudades”.

“Oh, me temo que la gran mayoría sí tomó esa decisión, pero, hay muchas madres e hijas que se han quedado aquí por lo estable y… Claro, aquí no hay humanos” Comentó casi en silencio.

“Es comprensible”

Frisk bebió algo de té antes de apartar la vista. Toriel acercó su mano peluda envolviendo la suya.

“Pero por supuesto, ellas saben que no todos son iguales. Tu eres la prueba de que hay más humanos amables afuera.” Le sonrió. “Tengo muchas chicas a las que les da curiosidad saber cómo son los humanos, varios de los que vienen solo son turistas y no dan tiempo a conocerlos de verdad. Tal vez puedas abrir un hueco en tu agenda uno de estos días y te presentes con ellas. Estoy segura de las niñas estarán encantadas contigo.”

“Me encantaría” Respondió casi enseguida dejando la taza de té en su platillo “De hecho… Es una gran idea. Tal vez pueda acompañarte en las mañanas y en la tarde podríamos ir las dos a dar una vuelta a la ciudad” Frisk se detuvo antes de que su entusiasmo le ganara “S-Solo si no hay problema, ni estás ocupada con las calificaciones de las niñas, claro”

“¡Oh! No podría haberlo dicho mejor, querida” Sonrió “Pero, ¿Por qué te interrumpiste? Parecías tan animada”

“No es nada, solo…” Dejó escapar un suspiro “No es nada importante”

_Estoy tan acostumbrada a que mis ideas queden en la nada…_

Toriel frunció el entrecejo.

“Bueno, si tienes algo que decir, termina de decirlo. Le guste o no a quien sea que te haya hecho sentir que tus ideas no son interesantes”

Frisk abrió los ojos con sorpresa para luego sonreír levemente. A la vieja cabra no se le escapa nunca nada.

“Está bien, ya va siendo la hora” Dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca “¿Qué tal si terminas con tus cosas en lo que yo levanto la mesa?”

“Oh, no, yo-”

Toriel la interrumpió alzando un dedo.

“Ve” Dijo apuntando con el mismo dedo al teléfono.

“Cierto, cierto” Asintió Frisk “Gracias, Tori.”

Frisk se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia el teléfono colgando en la pared, un viejo modelo de hace cinco años, pero igual de efectivo que los actuales. Mientras tarareaba una pequeña melodía, pasó los números por el marcador rotatorio y esperó a que el sonido comenzase.

_“¿Hola? ¿Toriel?”_ Dijo una voz grave un tanto extrañada.

“No. Intenta de nuevo.” Respondió escondiendo una risita. Frisk pasó a ver la cara de Toriel en el mismo estado que el de ella.

_“¿Frisk?”_

“Hola, papá”

_“¿Estás en casa de la señora Toriel? Haha, que bien saber que han vuelto a hablarse.”_

“Si… Debí haberlo hecho antes”

_“Qué sorpresa y…”_ De repente su tono adquirió en un tono de preocupación _“¿Por qué fuiste con ella? ¿Ocurrió algo en casa?”_

“Oh, no, no. Solo problemas en general. Necesitaba ayuda de ella, un consejo. Y creí que este sería una buena excusa para venir, pero ahora… Veo que solo fue una tontería del momento. Realmente había extrañado a Tori...”

_“Entiendo, y me alegra que hayas pensado en esa “tontería”. Tori había estado preocupada por ti todo este tiempo, pero creí que esto era algo entre ustedes, así que decidí no meterme, ya me conoces… ¿Y qué cosa es?”_

“¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?”

_“¿A qué fuiste allá?”_

“Hay una carta que no puedo responder, es todo” Dijo Frisk en un tono más bien tratando de convencerse a sí misma “Y aproveché para quedarme unos días. Pero no he descuidado el trabajo, dejé mucho terminado”

_“Interesante…”_

“¿El qué?”

_“Es primera vez que escucho de ti que buscas ayuda para algo relacionado al trabajo. Frisk, ¿De verdad no es nada personal?”_

Frisk guardó silencio.

_“Ya me lo temía. Frisky, querida, si él te está dando problemas, puedes volver cuando quieras. Puedo arreglar algún espacio aquí en el laboratorio, puedo instruirte para que puedas trabajar conmigo”_

“Gracias, papá, pero… De verdad, quisiera seguir viviendo en Nuevo Ebott, adoro mi trabajo en el apartado femenino en _The Daily Echo_, no podría dejarlo. Si no fuese tan importante para mí, no hubiera venido”

_“Muy lógico.” _Dejó escapar un suspiro _“Mira, admiro tu fuerza de voluntad y determinación para seguir con lo que amas, pero no dejes que el “amor” opaque tus virtudes. Vive para ti, cariño. Hazme esa promesa ¿Si?”_

“Y-Yo…”

_“¿De acuerdo?”_

“Si…”

_“Así me gusta. Bueno, Frisk, debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer. ¡Oh! Y dale mis saludos a la señora Toriel. Y dile que Kris está bien, me llegó una carta del frente.”_

“Oye, no es justo, yo también quiero leerla” Dijo entremetiendo algo de alegría en las palabras.

_“Por supuesto, te enviaré una copia. Muy bien, ahora sí, no puedo entretenerme más. Adiós cariño, vuelve a llamar cuando llegues a casa.”_

“Si, eso aré. Adiós.”

Frisk colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa. Hablar con su padre siempre es reconfortante y la vieja cabra siempre fue testigo del cariño en sus palabras, en especial en aquellos tiempos en donde Frisk se metía en problemas por defender una idea sobre los humanos y su padre debía ir por ella. Ella no era violenta ni nada, pero vilipendiaba exitosamente a los monstruos haciéndolos agredirla. Él era amable de principios, o al menos lo intentaba y si la discusión se salía de control, Toriel tenía que sacar a Frisk del camino para que no viera ni oyera nada.

Toriel se acercó a la muchacha sosteniéndole un brazo con una suave pata peluda.

“¿Estás lista?”

Frisk asintió con la cabeza y se rascó el labio superior con la yema del dedo.

“Sí.”

* * * *

Toriel dejó su bolso en su escritorio junto a una pila de carpetas de colores. El salón de lenguas no era exactamente como solía ser, claro conservaba su encanto colorido en tonos naturales, aparentando en las paredes un espacio en el campo, salpicado de flores amarillas, que se camuflaban con los buques de margaritas que habían en cada ventana, y el techo azulado, librerías de un amable amarillo y mesas de trabajo hechas de madera roja. Frisk recordaba que el lugar solía tener mucho menos espacio, y el haber reducido las mesas en líneas a unas para convivencias portando materiales en el medio, dama más lugar para recrearse a la hora del té. Toriel era algo rígida en cuanto a la hora del té se trataba, incluyendo bocadillos y algo de lectura. Por lo que recordaba de aquellos tiempos, era algo que tenía su ex esposo.

La primera hora había llegado junto a las niñas, todas de varias clases y otras nuevas que pudo reconocer casi en seguida. Ella recordaba a unas cuantas de sus compañeras que iban en la misma fila, también recordaba a jóvenes del pueblo que solían salir con ellas. Y allí estaban las pruebas de que aún seguían en Snowdin. Frisk había hecho una nota mental para preguntarles por los nombres de sus madres para asegurarse. Tal vez podría invitarlas a tomar un té.

Toriel había presentado a Frisk a las chicas y no tardaron en rodearla y hacerle preguntas sobre su piel y maneras de cepillarse los pequeños dientes o como lidiaba con el equilibrio sin tener una cola, se sentía como si reviviese su primer día de clases en Dreemurr. Frisk contestó cada una de las preguntas y se unió a Toriel para ayudar a las chicas con sus lecciones de lectura y poesía trayendo el material o escuchando a las niñas recitar, pronto sintió su corazón en el lado correcto y se envalentó para dar consejos que Toriel solía darle, recitando ella misma escritos que aún permanecía en su memoria y luego recibir elogios entre risitas. El corazón le había dado un vuelco cuando una pequeña ardilla le llamó _“Profesora Frisk”_ por casualidad. Toriel se rió y continuó ayudando al resto de chicas que terminaba de corregir oraciones con faltas de ortografía. La primera hora había terminado con una esperada taza de té y galletas hechas a mano por Violet, una coneja del pueblo que atiende una tienda de conveniencias. Solo la mejor de Snowdin.

“Que rápido ha pasado el día, hace mucho tiempo que no veía este salón tan animado” Rió Toriel.

“¿De verdad? Las niñas parecen amar tu clase, Tori” Dijo Frisk soplando la superficie del líquido antes de beber.

“Eso quiero pensar, verás… Con esto de la guerra las niñas no han estado tranquilas, en especial con lo ocurrido en las cosechas”

“Si, lo recuerdo. Las noticias corrieron por las radios y los periódicos, la escuela prácticamente se volvió famosa por ello.”

“Oh, si… Vinieron reporteros la semana pasada”

Toriel bebió un poco de su té y lo dejó en el escritorio sobre su platillo. Frisk hiso lo mismo y pasó la mirada a las niñas mientras conversaban y se relajaban. La muchacha se levantó caminó a una de las librerías. Tardó un poco en encontrar lo que quería. Cuando llegó con un libro entre las manos Toriel ladeó la cabeza en confusión.

“¿Recuerdas cuando recitábamos las dos este libro porque a mí me costaba decir _caleidoscopio_?”

Frisk le acercó el libro, algo viejo pero bien cuidado. Un pequeño dibujo hecho de crayolas verdes y rosas mostrando un pequeño conejo que saltaba sobre el título de la obra.

“Oh…” Las mejillas de Toriel se encendieron mostrando el color de su magia tornándose en un color pastel sobre su pelaje. “Como olvidarlo, solíamos leer este libro todas las clases de lengua por ti, siempre querías compartir con las otras niñas esta historia” Toriel abrió la primera página y repasó los primeros dibujos con ternura en su mirada, de pronto se detuvo y miró a Frisk escondiendo el dibujo “¿Aún recuerdas tu frase favorita?”

Frisk rió.

“Sea grande o pequeña, un acto de amabilidad nunca es un desperdicio”

Toriel alzó una ceja con una sonrisa sugestiva.

“¿Y bien? ¿Has logrado mantener esa promesa?”

Frisk miró a Toriel a los ojos con las mejillas encendidas. Recordaba que cuando era niña solía usar mucho esa cita para todos los días, hasta haberla cambiado con el tiempo por _“Una buena obra al día”._ Un lema que siempre había mantenido en su mente, pendiente de que si iba a hacer algo en consecuencia sería con amabilidad y misericordia, en su infancia siempre había soñado ser tan amable como Toriel. Vivía como cualquiera, si había algo de lo que sacar ventaja lo haría, no se iba a mentir a ella misma. No era una santa, pero trataba de actuar con prudencia.

“Tanto como he podido”

Toriel frunció el entrecejo.

“Entonces no lo has hecho” Dijo antes de sorber su aza de té ruidosamente.

Frisk echó los hombros hacia atrás dejando caer su sonrisa.

“¿Quieres decirme que has estado todo este tiempo siendo noble a conciencia?”

“N-No lo sé…”

“Cuando ser amable está en tu naturaleza, no lo piensas, actúas con respecto a tu corazón. No lo piensas dos veces, solo quieres hacer lo correcto.” Le alzó la barbilla con un dedo, pero Frisk no quiso mirarla. Toriel suspiró complacida “¿No habías venido por eso?”

Frisk alzó la mirada encontrándose con la cálida y dulce mirada de Toriel que siempre la reconfortaba. Esa mirada que le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

“Viniste porque alguien te necesitaba ¿Verdad?”

_Yo no diría así…_ _Son demasiados halagos a la vez._

“Algo así”

“Bueno, en tal caso. ¿Quieres una taza de té cuando lleguemos a casa?”

“Y algo de azúcar, por favor” La miró.

════════ ♡ ════════

La estación de trenes estaba repleta de monstruos de todas las especies, ni siquiera los que podían volar estaban seguros con lo abarrotado que estaba el lugar antes de que sus alas comenzasen a chocarse entre sí. Familiares y amigos habían concurrido para ir a buscarlos a tiempo antes de que ocurriera algún accidente. Papyrus estaba al borde de la línea con un cartel que había hecho a mano, vestía elegante, pero ligero, según su perspectiva. Miraba alrededor con entusiasmo esperando a ver a su nueva y vieja compañera. Sans le había comentado que ella era algo tímida y que se dejaba llevar fácilmente con los temas que le resultaban familiares, y que de seguro el trabajo en el telégrafo la mantendría hablando durante horas si tenía la oportunidad de comentarlo. También le serviría como advertencia por si no la quería escucharla hablar por horas. Pero Papyrus le dijo que no había problema con ello, un compañero de trabajo informado es un apoyo en la labor, sea agradable o no.

El vagón del tren se había vaciado por completo, lo que hiso extrañarse al joven esqueleto alzar una ceja de hueso y desnivelarse el sombrero en consecuencia.

“¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA?” Dijo ladeando el cartel, haciendo que el monstruo de al lado diera un respingo al oír su potente voz. “LO SIENTO MADAM”

El miedo lo acompañó cuando el revisor del tren comenzaba a cerrar las puertas. Papyrus castañeó los dientes mirando de lado a lado ¿Se abría equivocado? ¡Pero el caballeroso Papyrus nunca se equivocaba! Al menos no intencionalmente.

“Señora, apresúrese” Dijo el revisor humano alzando una mano hacia adentro.

Papyrus se puso de puntillas esperando poder ver un poco más.

Del vagón salió una mujer lagarto, encorvada y caminando con lentitud en sus pies puntiagudos. Vestía una falda de tubo y una chaqueta negra de punto de lana, su sombrerito tenía gasa tapándole un costado del rostro con unas pequeñas flores rojas. En su cola tiraba de su equipaje que cuando ella salió a dar el primer paso, este se abalanzó perdiendo el equilibrio y le golpeó la espalda de la mujer lagarto.

“¡A-Ah!”

“¡Señora!” Grito el revisor alcanzando la maleta.

Papyrus soltó el cartel y se lanzó en picada a ayudarla. Los brazos del lagarto quedaron suspendidos en el aire y la cabeza casi colgando de los hombros. Casi se había dado de bruces contra el piso, pero muy por el contrario esa fue la situación del caballero que la ayudó. Al mirar hacia abajo, la nuca del esqueleto estaba brillante bajo de sí.

“¡Y-Yo l-lo s-siento tanto!” Logró decir ella.

“USTED DEBE SER LA ESPOSA DE MI JEFA UNDYNE”

Papyrus se incorporó tranquilamente ayudando a ponerse bien en sus dos pies al lagarto antes de limpiar su traje con una mano. Ella lucía nerviosa y temblorosa, pero Papyrus lejos de notar eso la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a dar sus primeros pasos hacia la línea de seguridad.

“YO SOY EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS, SU NUEVO COMPAÑERO EN EL ÁREA TÉCNICA Y MÁGICA. PERO PUEDE LLAMARME SOLO PAPYRUS, SI LO DESEA”

“G-Gracias, Papyrus. S-Soy Alphys” Ella le hiso un gesto para que se acercara con cautela “No se supone que digamos nuestros trabajos reales en público” Le susurró.

“OH, POR SUPUESTO, EN TAL CASO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ PARA DISCUTIR NUESTROS ASUNTOS REALES DE FORMA DISCRETA”

Alphys le dio una sonrisa llena de nervios en las comisuras.

“C-Claro”

* * * *

“Pero supuesto el desplazamiento de la frecuencia es demasiado reducido y claro si no fuera por el pequeño incidente no estaríamos hablando de forma tan efectiva. Digo, siempre podíamos usar un simple radio-tipo para ese tipo de transmisiones, pero ya están llagando al punto de quedar obsoletas, pese a que en estos tiempos son lo más importante que tenemos para saber las ubicaciones de los cazas y por supuesto, la necesidad que tenemos de saber los puntos de quiebre en una línea. Pero que estoy segura de que con un par de avances más nuestra magia será capaz de adecuarse a ese tipo de ondas, pasándolas de magia blanda a eléctrica ¿No es fantástico?”

Alphys estaba fascinada cuando salió del taxi, y las energías de Papyrus estaban casi a su límite. Pero como todo un caballero, le sonrió y la invitó a pasar a su hogar.

“EHEM, BIEN, ESPOSA DE UNDYNE, ES USTED BIENVENIDA A ENTRAR AL ESPACIO DE DESCANSO SEMIPERMANENTE DE LOS HERMANOS ESQUELETO.” Dijo con casi con lo último que le quedaba de ánimos. Sans tenía razón. Debió haber cerrado la boca y no alardear de su puesto en el MTT. Pero no lo iba a admitir.

Papyrus dio un paso atrás para dejar al lagarto entrar antes de tomar su equipaje y alojarlo junto a la puerta.

“E-Es, uh, muy acogedor aquí, Papyrus.” Dijo ella juntando sus dedos índice repetidamente “¿L-Llevan mucho tiempo aquí?”

“CASI UN MES. PERO HAN SIDO TAN AGRADABLE QUE PARECEN AÑOS” Sonrió.

“¿E-En serio los humanos han sido así de agradables?”

“POR SUPUESTO. ESTE LUGAR ES TODO LO QUE DECÍA EL JEFE ASGORE Y MÁS INCLUSO. PUEDO ASEGURAR QUE LA ESTADÍA QUE LLEVARÁ ENTRE LOS HUMANOS SERÁ TAN GRATA QUE NO PODRÁ RESISTIRSE A QUEDARSE MÁS DE UN AÑO, QUE ES LO QUE USTED SUPONDRÁ QUE SERÁ SU PERMANENCIA.”

“E-Espero que así sea. Ahora” Dijo ella acercándose a su equipaje tomando la cremallera antes de abrirla por un costado “¿Dónde está tu hermano?”

“OH, ESTÁ TRABAJANDO. PERO NO SE PREOCUPE, LLEGARÁ EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO.”

“¿P-Pero que no debería tener el día libre luego de lo que hiso ayer? C-Claro si no te importa decirme…”

“EL MISMO DESIDIÓ TRABAJAR CON NORMALIDAD EL DÍA DE HOY, DIJO QUE HABÍA PASADO LA NOCHE EN UNA CABAÑA CONVENIENTEMENTE VACÍA CERCA DE LA ÚLTIMA PARADA ANTES DE SU LUGAR DE DESTINO Y QUE NO HABRÍA PROBLEMA PARA LLEGAR AL TRABAJO MEDIANTE UN ATAJO MAGICO”

“Oh, perfecto. Q-Quiero decir, que está bien, no hay problema, de hecho no hay problema de que no haya problema…” Alphys se detuvo y miró sus manos rascándose las palmas con ansiedad “Um… Entonces esto lo dejaré para más tarde” Cerró la maleta. “Entonces… ¿Qué tal si me dejas el teléfono un rato?”

“POR SUPUESTO ¿EL QUE USAMOS FORMALMENTE PARA MANTENER EL TRABAJO BAJO SOSPECHA O EL CORRIENTE DE COLOR VERDE QUE TENEMOS POR ALLÁ?”

“V-Voy a llamar a Undyne” Dijo nerviosa.

“¡CLARO! SIRVETE TU MISMA” Le sonrió y se fue directamente a la cocina.

Papyrus estaba feliz de tener más visitas en casa, la verdad había estado esperando que la primera visita femenina fuera esa agradable señorita humana, puesto era amiga de su hermano y quería tener esa frase preparada, pero vistas las necesidades actuales de su trabajo, con que fuera la primera humana que entrase de manera no agresiva a sus vidas, era más que suficiente para hacerla sentir bienvenida.

Papyrus había sacado la olla para hacer hervir el agua y dejado los ingredientes alineados sobre el mesón de cocina, todos y cada uno puestos en su respectivo lugar de utilidad. A penas el agua estuviera lista comenzaría a hacer la cena. Miró su organizada agenda culinaria y se cruzó de brazos con una notable sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro alzándole los pómulos.

“TODO ESTÁ PERFECTO”

“C-Claro Undyne, n-no te preocupes, v-voy a estar bien. S-Si, sí, sí. Yo me ocuparé de eso en cuento ponga mis manos en la máquina, l-lo prometo.” Alphys asintió y el tono preocupado de su voz pasó a ser mucho más suave “T-También yo… Si… ¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo? ¿Quieres que lo diga? C-Claro que puedo. Hehehe. Y-Yo... T-Te quiero. A-Adiós”

La mujer lagarto dejó el teléfono en su lugar y alzó la vista para encontrarse a Papyrus con ambas manos pegadas a su rostro chispeando magia a su alrededor.

“WOWIE, USTEDES DOS ESTÁN TAN ENAMORADAS”

Alphys contuvo la respiración en lo que su rostro se tornaba del amarillo al anaranjado y del anaranjado al rojo escarlata. Papyrus podía verle el humo salir por sus fosas nasales. Alphys estaba a punto de protestar puesto había abierto la boca para tomar algo de aire, pero el esqueleto la interrumpió.

“OH, COMO QUISIERA TENER UNA RELACIÓN TAN APASIONADA COMO LA DE USTEDES, PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS, TIENE DEMASIADAS RESPONSABILIDADES. NO PODRÍA DARLE A MI DAMA EL TIEMPO QUE SE MERECE. NO SOY CAPAZ DE HACER UN TRABAJO A MEDIAS, JAMÁS.” Alphys alzó ambas cejas en sorpresa por el comentario, el cual Papyrus confundió con un gesto de ofensa “PERO CON ESO NO QUIERO DECIR QUE USTEDES HAGAN MAL SU TRABAJO, TODO LO CONTRARIO, ME SORPRENDE COMO SON CAPACES DE MANTENER ALGO TAN CONCUPICIENTE Y PREDILECTO COMO LO ES EL ROMANCE PARA NUESTRA ESPECIE, Y A SU VEZ, SER LAS MEJORES EN EL ÁMBITO LABORAL.”

“G-Gracias, Papyrus. Supongo” Respondió.

“NYEHEHEH. ESO ES LO MISMO QUE RESPONDIÓ LA AMIGA HUMANA DE MI HERMANO. ¿SABES QUE SANS HA HECHO SU PRIMERA AMISTAD HUMANA?”

“¿Q-Qué?” Alphys dejó caer la mandíbula. “¿¡Eso es siquiera posible!? ¿C-Cómo?”

“¿DE VERDAD QUE ES SORPRENDENTE?”

“N-No te creo…” Dijo tímidamente.

“NYEHEHE, YA LA CONOCERÁS EVENTUALMENTE, ES UNA HUMANA DE LO MÁS ENCANTADORA, TRABAJA EN EL MISMO PERIÓDICO QUE SANS. ESTÁ EN EL ÁREA DE PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS FEMENINAS. CREO QUE POR AQUÍ TENGO UNOS PERIÓDICOS QUE PUEDES VER SI GUSTAS, PARA QUE CONOZCAS EL NIVEL DE DEDICACIÓN QUE DESBORDA EN CADA PALABRA”

“S-Seguro” Dijo aún anonadada, viendo cómo Papyrus abría una cajonera junto al sofá.

“MIRALO POR TI MISMA” Le alcanzó el periódico y esta lo recibió con ambas manos, fijándose específicamente en el título.

“¿_The Daily Echo?_ Es un nombre muy interesante” Dijo ajustándose los lentes “S-Sin duda es una gran ventaja mantener flores eco escondidas por todo Ebott”

“HAY UN DICHO QUE DICE QUE LAS PAREDES TIENEN OÍDOS” Comenzó Papyrus rascándose el mentón mientras miraba con desdén el techo tratando de recordar “EN ESTE CASO, LAS FLORES”

“L-Las flores también son monstruos de alguna manera, al menos las eco”

Alphys abrió el periódico intrigada, dio una hojeada rápida a las páginas de nuevas tecnologías, sabía que el tópico de la conversación era el trabajo de la humana y no quería hacer sentir mal a Papyrus, por lo que hiso una nota mental para entretenerse con lo que los de Ebott habían descubierto, si es que había algo de lo que no estuviese enterada ya. Alisó las páginas con un ligera pero efectiva sacudida antes de pasar a la sección de preguntas y respuestas. Los ojos de Alphys se abrieron en sorpresa al leer las primeras respuestas, teniendo que ajustarle la montura de los lentes para volver a repasar los textos.

“¿E-Esto es de una humana?” Miró a Papyrus.

“TOTALMENTE”

“P-Pero estos son problemas de monstruos, y-y de diferentes especies… Esto es…” Volvió a la lectura “Fascinante. Es como si más de una persona estuviera escribiendo”

“LA HUMANA SABE MUCHO DE CREATURAS, ELLA MISMA ME ENSEÑÓ A MÍ Y A MI HERMANO SOBRE LA COMPLEJIDAD DE LAS RELACIONES DE LAS MANTIS, NO ES QUE EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS NO TUVIERA IDEA, PERO ES AGRADECIDO DE QUE SUS CONOCIMIENTOS SE HAYAN INCREMENTADO GRACIAS A UNA SIMPLE CHARLA EN UNA CASA DE TÉ”

“Tal vez… Sí tengas razón.” Sonrió “Si alguien como Sans puede confiar en un humano, no haría daño también conocerlo ¿De dónde dices que ella viene?”

“LAMENTO INFORMARTE DE QUE NO TENGO ESE TIPO DE INFORMACIÓN. PERO SIEMPRE PUEDES PREGUNTARLE DIRECTAMENTE A MI HERMANO, ESTOY CASI SEGURO DE QUE ÉL TIENE MAYOR CONOCIEMIENTO DE ELLA EN CASI TODO LO QUE PUEDAS NECESITAR, YA LOS HE VISTO COMPARTIR UNA MESA Y SE VEN MUY CERCANOS, NYEHEHE.”

“E-Eso suena extraño”

“LO SÉ ¿VERDAD? DEBEN SER LOS MEJORES AMIGOS” Sonrió antes de darse la vuelta. “AHORA, ESPOSA DE UNDYNE, PUEDES HACER DE ESTA TU CASA HASTA QUE SANS VUELVA DEL TRABAJO Y TE LLEVE A TU PRÓXIMA HUBICACIÓN”

“Gracias, Papyrus” Sonrió ella sacando la nariz del periódico “Y-Y por favor… S-Sólo llámame Alphys. _E-Esposa de Undyne_ es algo…” Dijo tratando de no arrugar el papel en su nerviosismo.

“OH, CREÍ QUE ERA UN TÍTULO DEL QUE ESTABAS ORGULLOSA” Volteó dejando caer los hombros.

“¡O-Oh! Claro que lo estoy, es solo que… S-Solo Alphys está bien, o Doctora Alphys, si quieres llamarme por algún título más específico. N-No solo el de mi relación con ella…” Dijo apretando los ojos tratando de esconderse.

“ESTÁ BIEN, DOCTORA ALPHYS, SI SE SIENTE INCÓMA CON ESO, SOLO DEBÍA DECIRLO” Volvió a sonreír.

Alphys asintió en gratitud con notable nerviosismo en su rostro, pero mucho más aliviada. Y esta vez Papyrus volteó hacia la cocina a ocuparse finalmente de la cena.

* * * *

Al cabo de unas horas, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y un cansado Sans apareció tras de ella. El esqueleto bostezó antes de poder responder a los saludos de la doctora y de su hermano.

“Hey” Dijo aplastando el fedora en el perchero.

“¡SANS! QUE BIEN QUE ESTÁS EN CASA. TENEMOS LA IMPORTANTE VISITA DE LA DOCTORA ALPHYS” Dijo Papyrus acercándose a la sala de estar secándose las manos con una toalla de mano.

“Que bien que hayas llegado a salvo, Al ¿Qué tal el viaje en tren?”

“A-Agitado, como son los trenes. Y-Y concurrido como es la época” Dijo ella dejando el periódico, dejándolo abierto sobre el sofá con la sección de magia hacia arriba.

Sans ocultó el cansancio en su sonrisa como si nunca lo hubiera estado.

“Bueno, tu insististe en venirte en esa _lata de sardinas, _sin _embarco…”_

“SANS, NO. ES LA INVITADA.” Gruñó su hermano apretando la toalla entre las manos.

“Habrías preocupado a Undyne si te _hundiera _pasado algo en un viaje por el mar.”

“¡SANS!”

“Aunque _atún _no lo creas, ella hubiera saltado a _pescarte_, _peces_ a que pudiera haber tenido problemas con Asgore.”

Alphys guardó silencio, sin prestar atención al horrible juego de palabras. Pero lo que ella no sabía, es que esta era una recurrente manera de mantener a Papyrus a raya de asuntos que no podría manejar.

“NGAAAAA!” Papyrus agitó la toalla con una mano y se fue furioso hacia la cocina. “¡NO VOY A QUEDARME A ESCUCHAR ESTO! ¡LA CENA ESTA CASI LISTA!”

Algo muy efectivo.

“S-Si, lo sé…” Dijo Alphys dirigiéndose a Sans, que parecía mucho más satisfecho de lo que aparentaba “El mar es p-peligroso a estas alturas.”

“No por mucho. A ser el único, me refiero.” Dijo Sans cambiando su tono de voz a uno más rígido que hiso poner total atención al lagarto “No falta nada para que la guerra llegue realmente a Ebott, la gente jura de cabeza que un par de bombas y avionetas disfrazadas de los cazas, son ataques del bando contrario.” Palpó los bolsillos en busca de algún cigarrillo, pero no encontró nada. “De este lado, ya están desplomando las últimas líneas de la flota, parece que están planeando terminar con este “supuesto” juego de tira y afloja”

“¿C-Cómo sabes eso?” Dijo ella.

“Noticias de hoy” Dijo sacando un periódico doblado de la chaqueta antes de entregárselo “No me sorprende que de dos días de viaje te hayas perdido de tanto”

“P-Pero esto es…” Suspiró “Así que este es el poder de las flores eco…”

“_The Daily Echo _tiene a Ebott como su jardín. Muy bien ubicadas, muy bien resguardadas de miradas y de la luz, heh.”

Sans se echó sobre el sillón, mientras Alphys continuaba mirando anonadada el papel.

“Ni te imaginas en donde encontré la primera” Comentó mientras revisaba sus dedos en busca de tinta.

“Oh… D-Debió ser complicado” Dijo ella caminando hacia su maleta. “Y hablando de complicaciones”

Alphys tomó sacó un pequeño estuche de vidrio grueso, contenía en su interior un pequeño chip. Sans se sostuvo de las rodillas y lo examinó con detenimiento cuando ella se lo entregó.

“Este es el _virus_.” Comentó ella.

“Lo completaste”

“S-Si, sé cuánto significaba este trabajo para ti. P-Pero me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos llegado a la respuesta al mismo tiempo. Ya… Ya sabes, cuando- trabajabas en los laboratorios.” Dijo nerviosa, sentándose a su lado juntando las manos en las piernas.

“Mi hermano dio su vida por hacer esto…”

“Pero dime, Sans. Si odiabas tanto a los humanos, ¿Por qué no seguiste?” dijo con la esperanza de que le contara algo al respecto de su nueva amistad. Algún indicio de que su odio estaba infundado de alguna manera. Pero ella no se esperaba que la voz del esqueleto comenzara a rasparse.

“Ya te lo dije, Al. No es algo que pueda decir a la ligera.”

Sans le devolvió el chip y esta lo retuvo en su mano con preocupación.

“S-Sé que es por culpa de _ella…_” Dijo casi inaudible. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca. No podía haber dicho algo peor.

Las luces de las cuencas del esqueleto desaparecieron y el lagarto notó el instantáneo cambio de humor de él. Sin embargo, este no hiso comentario alguno y se levantó del sofá dándole la espalda.

“Lo siento, Doctora.” Se detuvo a mitad de camino a su habitación “Acabe la cena como pueda, yo la llevaré a algún lugar como compensación.”

“Y-Yo… ¡Sans, espera!” intentó detenerlo y pedirle disculpas, pero este ya había pasado de la sala a su habitación con un portazo.

“¿QUÉ OCURRE DOCTORA ALPHYS?” Papyrus apareció desde una esquina de la cocina preocupado por el grito de la mujer. Miró alrededor y frunció el cejo “¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SANS?”

Ella apuntó a la puerta temblorosa.

“¿SANS?” Dijo acercándose a la puerta.

“Lo siento, Paps. Tendrán que cenar sin mí, hay cosas que necesito hacer antes” Respondió tras la puerta, lo suficientemente fuerte para detener a su hermano a mitad de camino de su habitación.

Papyrus se detuvo un momento antes de ir a la cocina.

“EL ESTARÁ BIEN, NO SE PREOCUPE DOCTORA ALPHYS, CUANDO SE ENCIERRA DE ESA MANERA SIGNIFICA QUE SOLO TOMARÁ UNA SIESTA. PERO DÍGAME. ¿OCURRIÓ ALGO?”

Alphys no estaba segura de preguntarle ahora al esqueleto menor. Sí podría responderle algo, algo se lo decía, pero con Sans poniendo oído, de forma subjetiva, a lo que fuera que saliese de esa potente voz del esqueleto que podría fácilmente alarmar a los vecinos… Cayó entonces razonó que en el momento en que Sans había llegado a casa, cualquier tipo de información debía ser filtrada por él.

Ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

* * * *

La cena había sido casi silenciosa, puede que Papyrus no aparentase estar preocupado teniendo su animada sonrisa, pero las miradas hacia la puerta de su hermano mayor solo hacían que Alphys se sintiera más culpable. Ella había comido todo lo del plato, pese a que la tal llamada “_pasta_” era más bien un salado puré quemado y revuelto en salsa de tomates, orégano y albahaca. La pobre lagarto ahora comprendió a lo que se refería su antiguo compañero con “_Come la cena como puedas_”. Alphys descubrió que la cocina de su anfitrión más joven, eran tan inexperimentada como lo era el tono de su voz y el fanatismo que le tenía al alimento. Con los dedos cruzados, esperaba que también cumpliera con su palabra sobre recompensarla. Oh, dios, sí que lo esperaba.

Cuando acabaron, Papyrus se dedicó a recoger los platos mientras balbuceaba canciones de la radio que no se había aprendido, y Alphys esperó pacientemente en el sofá a que Sans saliera de su habitación. Para su alivio, no tardó demasiado. Seguramente el cántico agudo de su hermano lo había despertado, lo supuso a verlo tallándose el sueño de las cuencas.

“Hey” Dijo el esqueleto apoyándose sobre el respaldo del sillón.

“S-Sans, yo…” Alphys se volteó apresurada, dispuesta a disculparse, pero Sans la detuvo con un gesto del dedo.

“No, no. No es tu culpa, Al. Ya debería haber aprendido a lidiar con eso hace años.”

Alphys no se imaginaba como podría haber sido los primeros días luego de aquella pérdida, si ir a dormir era una forma pacífica de lidiar con eso, no se imaginaba la peor. Ella le dio una sonrisa nerviosa, como si no hubiera problema alguno, Sans no pudo comprar su veracidad, pero aceptaba el buen gesto.

“Bueno, si ya no hay más inconvenientes, ya deberíamos irnos.” Dijo Sans dirigiéndose a su hermano.

“¿SANS?” Preguntó desde la cocina “¿YA ESTÁS MEJOR?”

“Si, solo se me pegaban las cuencas”

“MUY BIEN…” Dijo algo reacio “PUES APRESÚRENSE, QUEDA POCO PARA EL TOQUE DE QUEDA”.

Papyrus apareció aún con el overol amarrado a su cintura. Sin preguntar, tomó la mano de Alphys y la agitó con tal entusiasmo que ella tuvo que sostenerse la montura de los lentes con la otra.

“A SIDO TODO UN PLACER CONOCERLA, DOCTORA, SI NECESITA CUALQUIER COSA DEL ÁREA DE COMUNICACIONES SIENTA TODA LA NECESIDAD DE LLAMAR A NUESTRO NÚMERO, MI HERMANO Y YO ESTAREMOS DISPUESTO A AYUDARLA Y POR SUPUESTO ¡ESPERO PODER VERLA EN LAS FESTIVIDADES FUTURAS! RECUERDE LLAMAR TAMBIÉN PARA ESO.”

“C-Claro” Dijo ella tratando de mantenerse en su lugar “También ha sido un placer, Papyrus”

“Vuelvo en una hora Paps.” Dijo Sans ubicándose junto a la puerta, llevándose un dulce de la mesa de café.

Alphys tomó su maleta y se alisó las arrugas de su chaqueta, colocó el sombrero pequeño en su lugar y se aproximó a Sans, dándole una última despedida con la mano al esqueleto menor que sonreía desde la cocina.

“Has lo mismo que yo” Dijo Sans colocando una mano en la espalda de Alphys. Ella asintió y este levantó un pié. Ambos dieron el paso al mismo tiempo.

El estómago de Alphys se convirtió en un revoltijo por la horrible sensación de vértigo que la invadió. Fue momentáneo, pero sintió que podría haber caído al menos veinte metros en caída libre para sentirse de forma similar. Sans se rió por lo bajo, sin energías para hacer un chiste al respecto.

Habían llegado a las afueras de Hotland, los matices rosas de las fachadas y la luz artificial podían cambiar por completo el tono del cielo, a una permanente puesta de sol resaltando por sobre ciudad en medio de la arboleda de alrededor. Sans dio un vistazo despectivo al lugar antes de comenzar a toser casi sin control.

“¿E-Estás bien?” Preguntó ella sobándose el estómago. “Has usado demasiada magia en tan solo un tramo”

“P-Preocúpate por ti misma, Al. Se a lo que me enfrento.” Soltó apoyándose en las rodillas.

Sans sacó el dulce de su bolsillo y se lo metió a la boca, un pequeño pastelillo envuelto en papel. En seguida frunció el entrecejo, no era de su agrado, demasiado azucarado para su gusto. En tal caso hubiera sido mejor traer una menta, pero no podía andarse de quisquilloso. Limpiándose la comisura con el hueso del pulgar, alzó la vista para encontrarse con Alphys que aún no le quitaba los ojos.

“¿Ya estás mejor?” Preguntó ella.

“Eso… Debería preguntártelo yo, heh. ¿No te parece?” Se acomodó el sombrero y comenzó a caminar hacia las luces de la ciudad. “Te dije, solo preocúpate por ti, yo ya me las sé arreglar”

“D-De acuerdo. Lo siento.” Dijo ella caminando tras de él.

“Por cierto, bienvenida a Hotland. Este lugar será tu hogar a partir de ahora”

Habiendo avanzado lo suficiente para adentrarse en medio de las calles edificadas, Sans pronto captó que no querría volver a poner un pié ahí de no ser necesario, el lugar ardía como si estuviese en llamas. Al mirar alrededor, la mayor parte de los monstruos resultaban ser de la misma familia de la especia de la doctora y los humanos tenían mayormente la piel morena o rosácea, pero lo que todos tenían en común era su pretenciosa forma de vestir. No por el hecho de tratarse de un lugar caluroso, sino por la pedrería, detalles exagerados y ceñidos. ¿Qué mejor demuestra que uno es rico, que usando ropa horrible y de un costo elevado? Su personalidad, ¿a que sí? Los edificios en sí también eran algo de qué hablar, él podría haber apostado a que las luces serían algo de que lamentarse, pero no contó con el aroma a caucho y metálico, a menjunjes extraños que se combinaban en el aire en diferentes boutiques y a frituras. Eso último no estaba tan mal.

Demonios, sentía que la ropa se le comenzaba a quedar pegada otra vez.

“E-Es increíble…” Miró hacia arriba “Es como si el cielo fuese una enorme ola de lava y el ambiente se siente tan cálido…”

“¿Oye, no quieres comer algo?” Volteó Sans.

“¿C-Comer?” Alphys en seguida pensó en el espagueti quemado hecho puré de su hermano, las tripas que aún se le estaban resistiendo por el viaje, se quejaban de la presunta ingesta de más comida. “N-No lo sé…”

“¿Qué tal algún líquido? Te vendrá bien.” Sans se detuvo en frente de una señalización y dobló hacia la izquierda. Luego hiso un gesto para que lo siguiera.

“P-pero, pero… Está bien.” No quería ponerse a protestar, así que lo dejó estar.

Luego de unas cuantas vueltas, llegaron a un local fuera de lo común en lo que respecta al resto de locales comerciales, era un poco más humilde, aunque eso solo significase que tenía menos luces y un cartel de tamaño ideal para su nombre y no uno que fuera dos veces el tamaño de la tienda.

“¿Qué es este lugar?” Preguntó ella finalmente viendo a Sans interesarse en la fachada principal.

Le resultaba interesante que fuese un punto sobrio dentro del bochornoso estilo del resto de la ciudad, probablemente el establecimiento contaba con el aspecto necesario para aquellos que solo buscaban un público específico. Hombres, caballeros y damas de interés semejantes que iban en busca de una copa y un buen rato. Lo más vistoso del lugar, con suerte, era el cartel parpadeando el nombre del bar en luces de neón.

“Esto es… _Grillby’s_. Lo oí de un lagarto y quise darme el lujo de venir aunque fuera una vez. Seguro que tienen algo bueno en el menú.”

“Querías un trago” Inquirió ella.

Sans alzó los hombros cerrándole una cuenca en culpa, su sonrisa permanente pareció legítima por unos momentos antes de continuar hacia el interior.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el lugar estaba repleto pese a la hora cercana al toque de queda. El olor del tabaco y la fritura ardían en los ojos y saciaban los estómagos de forma casi instantánea. Había grupos de monstruos y humanos separados en las mesas, charlando de sus propios intereses con la poca conciencia que les quedaba. A Alphys le hiso gracia que la música de la radio fuese opacada por los cánticos de los grupos de borrachos que la rodeaban, a ellos no les importaba para nada ser de especies distintas.

“_Tal vez todo el mundo necesita de una copa hoy en día para estar en paz” _¨Pensaba ella.

Avanzaron hasta la barra donde un hombre hecho de fuego limpiaba el mesón de los rastros de culaccino y grasa dejadas por las migajas y manos sucias. Las llamas mágicas no quemaban su atuendo casual de camisa arremangada y pantalones negros a la cintura. Su elocuente rostro solo tenía unas gafas que no poseía ojos por detrás. Fuego puro, magia pura. A Sans sintió un agujero en el estómago al pensar en cuántos medicamentos para la magia debía comprar mensualmente su especie para no colapsar. Los elementales no tenían tanta suerte como los corpóreos. Ambos se sentaron en frente y el bar tender los miró ajustándose las gafas.

“Buenas noches, bienvenidos a _Grillby’s_.” Dijo él en un tono sólo comparable al de su apariencia ígnea. “Soy Grillby, ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?”

“Buenas” Saludó el esqueleto alzando una mano. “Huh, ¿Tienes algo de tabasco?”

Alphys le dio un codazo.

“¿Q-Qué hay en el menú?” Preguntó ella.

En vez de responder, Grillby se quitó de en medio para que vieran el pizarrón con las comidas y sus precios. Dejando el paño bajo la barra, notó que el esqueleto aún lo miraba. La pregunta no había sido una broma.

“¿Tabasco?”

“Yup.” Contestó él esqueleto.

“S-Sans, no creo que sea conveniente-” Dijo Alphys antes de que Grillby sacara de debajo una botella del condimento, para luego ponerla frente al esqueleto.

“Gracias, compañero” Dijo Sans tomándola desde el cuello.

“Y-Yo… Q-Quisiera patatas y merluza.”

“Realmente la extrañas” Le guiñó una cuenca. “Pero no la engañes así”

“¡S-Sans! ¡N-No quise decir eso…!” Dijo agitando las manos frente a su cara ya tomando un color rojizo.

Sans se rió por lo bajo antes de que Grillby pusiera un vaso frente a él y luego se retirase a una puerta que daba hacia la cocina. La mujer lagarto se cubrió el rostro abochornado, mientras esperaba a que la música y los cantos del bar hicieran a su mente cambiar de rumbo. Pero ese plan no le duró demasiado.

“Sabes, no tienes por qué ponerte así.” Comenzó Sans.

“Es fácil para ti decirlo… Y-Yo no tengo la seguridad para reírme de algo así”

“¿Y por qué te reirías de algo que es verdad?”

“B-Bueno… N-No es lo que quería decir, yo, no sé qué responder, sólo… M-Me pongo nerviosa cuando alguien la saca a tema y…” Sinceró descubriendo su rostro aun sonrojado “Pero… ¿Es patético verdad?”

“Nop” Dijo instantáneamente antes de tomar otro trago de la picante salsa.

“P-Pero… Uh.” Resignada, dejó ir un suspiro entrecortado apoyando los codos sobre la barra mirando a la nada por un momento.

Al ver a Grillby llegar con el plato, ella levantó la cabeza y agradeció con una sonrisa mientras él volvía a dedicarse a sus labores, comenzando a pulir el resto de vasos que le quedaba tras la barra. Alphys tomó la primera fritura y miró a Sans. Tal vez ella no era la única con algo en la cabeza.

“¿Te ocurre algo?” Preguntó ella.

“Nop”

Respuesta seca y rápida, mucho en mente, pensó. Sabía que no podía hablar sobre temas relacionados al trabajo en público, así que lo mejor era dejarlo estar. Sin embargo ella tenía algo que había hablado con el hermano menor. Tal vez eso ayude a despejarse un poco a ambos.

“A-Así que…” Intentó comenzar Alphys en un tono casual. Lo más que su personalidad le permitiera.

“¿Ah?” volteó a verla.

“¿Qué tal el trabajo en el periódico?”

“Ya lo viste”

“S-Sí. Es grandioso ver que tus bromas cobran vida en las páginas. Heh.”

“No es la gran cosa, pero pongo todos mis huesos en ello”

“Y… Hay un apartado para chicas”

Sans alzó una ceja de hueso apartando la botella de su boca.

“Y-Y esa parte de preguntas y respuestas” Dijo temblorosa ante la mirada de Sans que comenzaba a tornarse extraña.

“¿A qué quieres llegar Al?”

“Eh…” Tragó saliva “Tu hermano me dijo que habías hecho una nueva amistad. Una humana”

Sans soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza.

“¿Y tú te lo creíste? Por favor, Al. Tu sabes lo que pienso de ellos”

Alphys parpadeó un par de veces confundida. No por la respuesta obvia de que por supuesto que era un mal entendido de su hermano menor, si no que porque ella se esperaba a que se molestara con la respuesta. No era propio de él reírse luego de haber usado la palabra “humano”.

“Huh, si… Algo así. Estuve leyendo parte de las cartas, y me pareció increíble la dedicación y cariño que se ve que le tiene a su apartado”

“Si, la chica tiene un gran talento para la palabrería”

Alphys lo pensó un poco antes de volver a hablar, trató de esconder una sonrisa metiendo unas papas a la boca, mirándolo por el rabillo intentando verse casual.

“E-E incluso creo que me siento motivada para escribirle una carta”

“¿A sí? ¿Preguntándole sobre qué?”

“P-Pues... Sobre… ¡Sobre mi relación con Undyne claro está!” Trató de sonar obvia, pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar esas palabras al aire, perdió los estribos buscando algo más para decir que fuese convincente “Si ella se cree muy lista le puedo dar un tiro por la culata preguntándole algo como ¿Por qué los peces son tan rápidos en las relaciones? Y ¿Por qué no pueden mantener las cosas en orden cuando se les pide? ¿Es acaso eso tan difícil?”

El pecho del lagarto subía y bajaba agitado. Solo para cuando vio la cara absorta de Sans, se dio cuenta de que había soltado más de lo que debía.

“¿Tienes esos problemas con Undyne?” Rió “¿Y no has pensado mejor en decírselo directamente a ella que preguntarle a alguien más?”

Ciertamente era un buen consejo.

“B-Bueno yo…”

“Pero es tú relación con ella. Allá tú si quieres escribirle, tal vez te diga lo que quieras oír. Pero nada es mejor que hacer las cosas por tu cuenta.”

“S-Supongo… P-Pero ¿No estás enojado?” Preguntó inquieta.

“¿Ah? ¿Por qué?” Preguntó para dar otro sorbo largo mientras la escuchaba.

“Pues ya sabes… E-Ella es humana y… Pedir un consejo a un humano para algo sobre monstruos…”

“Mira, Al. Tu misma vez que ella se toma su juego en serio. No me agrada para nada que se mezcle con lo que no le incumbe, pero la gente se lo pide. Mientras sea una profesional en lo que hace, no me importa. Para el periódico atrae público y seguramente por eso es que está metida en ese apartado, para que aumenten o se mantengan las suscripciones. Estoy seguro de que las adolescentes deben tenerla en alta estima y eso es un porcentaje. Personalmente creo que debería estar en una revista femenina y no en un periódico haciendo el ridículo.”

“Oh, eso es… A-Apropiado, sí.” Dijo tocando la superficie de la barra con los dedos de forma irregular. Luego miró a Sans con curiosidad.

Tal vez Papyrus no tenía toda la razón con respecto sobre aquella amistad, pero tal vez, solo tal vez… Puede que ¿esté haciendo una excepción sin pensarlo? Aunque también pueda tratarse del adormecimiento del tabasco haciéndole efecto.

“B-Bueno, entonces probaré con una carta” Dijo con más decisión.

“Como te flote el bote” Respondió apresurando el resto de la botella dejándola frente a él.

Sans pasó la mirada al pizarrón de alimentos para ver qué había para meterle algo más a su inexistente estómago. En seguida pensó que lo mejor sería llegar a casa, sería más barato, pero no quería tener que comer ese guisado que se había hecho de salsa y pasta quemada.

De pronto la idea surgió en su mente.

“Hablando de Frisk…” Inició él.

“¿Ah?” Giró la cabeza un tanto sorprendida con la boca llena de merluza frita.

“¿Qué te pareció la comida de mi hermano?”

Ella tragó lo que tenía con dificultad.

“¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ella?”

Sans rió por lo bajo. 


	9. Mal gusto y buen ánimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un mal momento

Dos cucharadas de miel de maple y una rodaja de naranja era lo que necesitaba. Toriel no había dicho palabra ni pregunta alguna, pero Frisk sentía que debía decir las respuestas antes de arrepentirse si las llegaba a escuchar. Primero lo primero, su trabajo luego lo iría desglosando hasta llegar a _ese _tema. Sus hombros cayeron luego de dar el primer y agradable dulce sorbo.

“Verás Tori” comenzó ella “Principalmente vine aquí por una excusa. O más bien, motivada por ella…” Suspiró dejando la taza en su platillo. La vieja cabra sonrió sosteniéndole la mirada “Tal vez el tema te tome por sorpresa, pero me gustaría que fueras totalmente sincera conmigo”

“Por supuesto” Respondió con seriedad.

“Una de las cartas que recibí… Llegó muy cerca de mis sentimientos, casi como si hubiera sido yo quien la escribió.”

Frisk acercó la carta deslizándola sobre la mesa. Toriel la acercó hacia ella y comenzó a leerla, sorprendida alzó una mirada inquisitiva a Frisk antes de fruncir el cejo.

“No me malentiendas, sé cómo se siente ella, puedo entenderla de alguna manera su forma de pensar, pese a que no esté en su misma situación… Necesito que me ayudes… Para poder ayudarla” Dijo agarrándose de la manga del suéter.

Toriel dejó ir un suspiro y dobló la carta en cuatro.

“¿Quieres que te sea sincera?” Preguntó con franqueza.

“S-Si…”

_Ella te lo dirá… Algo que ya sabes, y que debías de haber tomado las medidas para que terminara de una vez…Pero eres tan obstinada._

“Ella sabe que no es amada” Respondió con dureza en la voz. “¿Es así como te sientes?”

Lentamente la cabeza de Frisk bajó tocándose el pecho con el mentón, apretando los labios. Las palabras habían llegado como una bala a su cabeza, están tan claras, sintiéndose tan reales y frías. Una parte de ella gritaba convirtiéndose en un ruido blanco que intentaba volver a construir esa muralla de sentimientos llenos de esperanza, pero la verdad. Aquella verdad… No podía continuar negándola.

Desde el momento en que él había dejado de ver esos detalles.

Desde el momento en el que todas las conversaciones eran a su favor o se convertían en peleas.

Cuando las caricias solo eran para sacar algo de ella…

El interés de hace años, de cuando ella era capaz de sentir aquella ternura en su mirada, en sus caricias, en su encantadora manera de enamorarla cada día…

Todo se había transformado en una monotonía…

¿Pero qué había de ella?

Ella había intentado con fuerza mantener esos sentimientos, determinada a ese final feliz. Pero ella sabía que el grillete de oro que llevaba en el dedo, no le aseguraba de que las cosas fueran distintas, menos cuando había algo tan importante de por medio que estaba pasando por alto...

La única que continuaba amando, era ella…

Y aunque cambiaran al principio, volvería a repetirse aquel ciclo del romance. Drew estaba inmerso en su mundo, donde el trabajo era su prioridad, y ella su descanso de él.

No su compañera.

Frisk apretó los ojos con fuerza, no quería romperse, pero el peso de su conciencia la hacía sentirse tan miserable. Sintió el desgaste de su propio corazón al percatarse de lo cansado que estaba de dedicarse a amar en vano, aplazando la verdadera naturaleza de su inquietud. La había reducido a una diminuta chispa de esperanza con la promesa de hacerlo tener interés en ella, que solo tardaría un tiempo en conseguirlo. Tiempo el cual se habían vuelto días, semanas, meses…

_No, Frisk, aún hay tiempo. Recuerda la carta. Puede que esa haya sido la oportunidad, ve que ocurre primero._ El ruido blanco de la vocecilla se había vuelto audible solo por un instante.

Frisk negó con la cabeza, ya era momento de aceptar que las cosas no estaban bien.

“¿Cariño?” La llamó Toriel, sacándola de su cabeza.

Los hombros de Frisk se tensaron al sentir la mano de ella en su espalda. Alzando la vista se encontró con ambos brazos de Toriel listos para recibirla. Y como un impulso de necesidad, se lanzó a ellos enterrando su cabeza bajo el cuello de la cabra.

“T-Tori…”

Pero la hiso callar con un amable y suave siseo, mientras dulcemente acariciaba su cabeza.

“Vamos cariño, déjalo salir” Dijo con la voz más amable y cálida que jamás escuchó de ella.

Entonces el cuerpo de Frisk se sintió como una hoja desprendiéndose de un árbol, una débil muñeca a la cual comenzaba a sentir el daño que tenía acumulado, como grietas en la porcelana, pidiéndole salir fuera. Pero solo logró salir un chillido, algo en ella aún estaba empecinado en guardarse egoístamente. Frisk sintió como si fuese a desmoronarse en piezas en cualquier momento. Sin embargo al momento que la fuerza de los brazos de Toriel acunaron su cuerpo con devoción, la mente de Frisk pudo respirar un momento de paz en el que pudo razonar: aquellas manos que son capaces de consolar, serían capaces de recoger los trozos que dejaría. Y como si hubiera sido devuelta a la vulnerabilidad de sus diez años, comenzó a llorar desconsolada en su pecho.

Los segundos se habían transformado en largos minutos, llenos de sollozos y tartamudeos ilegibles de la pena tratando de mantener una forma, pero no logró crear nada. Ella se había castigado tanto tiempo, sin vaciar su pecho de sus penurias, que primero tuvo que dejar partir el dolor, antes que de los motivos.

“Siempre me dijo que era importante…” comenzó ella “Aunque su trabajo siempre lo consumiera, Ah. Pero entendí que cuando se casó con su trabajo, yo había dejado de ser su compañera. Un mero instrumento para que se relajara cuando me lo pedía. Claro, una mujer debe apoyar a su pareja en los momentos difíciles, pero…” Respiró profundamente tratando de mantener la calma y no llorar otra vez “Ya… Ya no puedo sentir _eso_ de parte de él… Es como si hubiera caído en una rutina, donde… Donde él sabe que estaré allí incondicionalmente para él”

“¿Cuándo ha estado él ahí para ti?” Preguntó Toriel. “¿Lo recuerdas?”

“No…” Dijo casi sin aire suficiente.

“¿Y lo ha intentado?”

“Una que otra salida… Fuimos a una librería la última vez”

“¿Y se quedó contigo desde el principio?”

Frisk se quedó en silencio.

“… No puedo obligarlo. Habían cosas que él quería ver-”

“Es un detalle, pero aunque no lo parezca, significa mucho” La interrumpió con seriedad.

La joven, con la nariz enrojecida y los ojos adoloridos, se alejó lentamente de la cabra, mirándola.

“Si esa persona, sabe que aquello significa tanto para ti, y la salida era _para_ ti. No debería haberte dejado sola.” Dijo “¿Él sabe acaso el tipo de libros que te gustan?”

“N-No, no estoy segura…” Bajo la cabeza insegura.

“Uh… Mira, cariño” Le alzó la barbilla con el nudillo “No voy a decirte qué hacer, si tú quieres seguir intentándolo, no puedo darte la seguridad de que vaya a resultar. Pero sí un consejo que deberías estar en el deber propio de.”

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

“Para que te amen, debes comenzar a amarte a ti misma primero” Frisk frunció el cejo confundida “Has pasado tanto tiempo amando a alguien más, que te olvidaste de amar a la persona más importante de tu vida.” Puso una mano sobre el hombro de ella y la miró a los ojos con una mezcla de franqueza y calor “A ti misma.”

Frisk parpadeó y la cabra le volvió a sonreír.

“T-Tori…”

“Debes ser fuerte ¿Si? Y sigue mi consejo. Cuando lo hagas, tú misma te darás cuenta de que estás enamorada, y de qué no”

Frisk asintió con la cabeza mirando a sus manos empuñadas, nerviosamente sobre su regazo temblaban en espera de alguna respuesta. Toriel puso tan solo una pata peluda y sujetó ambas en su luagar.

“¿Sabes por qué me divorcié, Frisk?” Le preguntó a la chica mientras ella se volvía a sentar frente a su taza ya fría de té. Frisk la miró atenta sin responder.

“Él había dejado de ser algo _saludable_ para mí… Pero sobre todo para Asriel, así de simple. Él no merecía ser criado bajo tanto odio. Frisk, yo necesité que mi hijo me dijera que las cosas iban mal para darme cuenta. Tú eres joven, tienes los ojos más abiertos a la realidad que yo incluso. Vives rodeada de un sinfín de oportunidades en la ciudad. Puedes hacerlo antes que yo.”

Frisk entonces, con el corazón palpitándole agitado, tomó la carta entre sus manos y cuidadosamente la releyó.

Esta vez con una clara, y dolorosa idea.

Pero con la respuesta correcta.

“Si… Gracias, Tori” Suspiró “Gracias, por estás aún aquí”

“Siempre estaré para ti cariño. Desde ahora… Y siempre” Le dijo para volver a envolverla en sus brazos.

════════ ♡ ════════

Sans se levantó junto al bullicio de las ollas de la cocina y el silbido típico de la melodía de Papyrus siguiendo la tonada del instrumental en la radio. La cabeza no le dolía como era de esperarse luego de dos botellas de su condimento favorito. Se anotaría otra ronda en un futuro, indudablemente. Claramente Alphys le había dejado en claro que estaba aprovechándose del sedante del tabasco para hacerle preguntas personales. No recordaba haber dicho nada incorrecto de momento y esperaba a que no volviera a preguntar por la humana, no más de lo que necesitaba en aquel momento, pero la idea que surgió en aquel momento la recordaba con claridad.

Con una sonrisa, calzó sus zapatillas esponjadas y caminó a encontrarse con su hermano en medio de su vespertina obra culinaria.

“¡HERMANO! ES UN BUEN DÍA EL DE HOY.” Comentó Papyrus, antes de que Sans pudiera responder este apareció con dos platos de pasta frita del día anterior. Algo le decía a Sans que no se salvaría de esta “COMO AYER ESTABAS OCUPADO EN TU LABOR DE IR A DEJAR A ALPHYS A SU NUEVA UBICACIÓN RESIDENCIAL, LA ADORABLE SECRETARIA ME PIDIÓ QUE TE DEJARA UN RECADO, PERO ANTES. ¡LAS MEJORES NOTICIAS!”

“¿Noticias buenas?” Preguntó él sentándose a la mesa en lo que su hermano colocaba el plato de comida en frente de él.

“¡INDUDABLEMENTE! YO, EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS, HE SIDO PROMOVIDO A LAS LINEAS DEL FRENTE OFICIALMENTE”

Sans abrió las cuencas en horror.

“¡¿Qué?!”

Sans se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el teléfono del cable celestino, esperando a que sonara el tono dando traqueteos nerviosos con la punta de sus dedos en el mesón. Su mirada estaba ennegrecida y el alma le palpitaba con fuerza dentro de su cavidad torácica.

_ “Que sea importante Sa-”_ Contestaron.

“¡¿Cómo es eso de que mi hermano estará en el frente?!” La interrumpió golpeando la superficie con el puño “Habíamos acordado de que Papyrus no estaría en zonas de riesgo. NUNCA”

“SANS” Dijo detrás de él. Pero su hermano lo ignoró.

_“Sans, son órdenes de Asgore y tu hermano está de acuerdo”_

“¡Pero yo NO!” Le gritó a Shambling, las manos le temblaban por la fuerza con la que sostenía el auricular.

“SANS, ESCUCHAME” Intentó otra vez.

“¡Él no va a…!”

Papyrus le arrebató el teléfono de la mano.

“DISCÚLPE A MI HERMANO, POR FAVOR, YO HABLARÉ CON ÉL” Dijo y colgó.

Sans sostenía en él una mirada furiosa, sus luces no estaban y el sudor frío se le había acumulado en la frente a punto de gotearle.

“HERMANO” Comenzó Papyrus con una voz mucho más seria “CREÍ QUE NO TENDRÍAMOS ESTE PROBLEMA”

“…”

“¿NO HABÍAMOS DICHO QUE SI ESTO OCURRIERA NO TENDRÍAS INCONVENIENTES?”

“¡Por que no se supone que ocurriría!” Gritó sorprendiendo al joven esqueleto, pero este lejos de molestarse de vuelta se puso a su altura sosteniendo su hombro.

“SANS, SÉ QUE QUERÍAS QUE ESTO NO PASARA. SÉ QUE TE PREOCUPAS POR MÍ, PERO TÚ SABES MEJOR QUE NADIE LO QUE SOMOS Y EL DEBER QUE DEBEMOS CUMPLIR PARA SALVAR LO QUE NOS QUEDA ¿VERDAD?”

“¿Y si algo te ocurre? ¿Si te ocurre lo mismo que… que a Wingdings? Papy, no podría perdonármelo si no soy capaz de protegerte…”

Una sonrisa tranquila pasó por el rostro de Papyrus iluminando sus pómulos blancos en un rojizo color. Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza y lo soltó para mirarlo a las cuencas, en las que sus luces habían vuelto tras el acto de afecto, observándolo con atención.

“Y ESTOY AGRADECIDO DE QUE SEAS TÚ QUIEN SE PREOCUPE POR MÍ, HERMANO. SIEMPRE OCURREN COSAS MALAS, Y A VECES NO PODEMOS EVITARLO, ESO ES UN HECHO. WINGDINGS SE FUE POR HACER LO QUE ÉL CREÍA CORRECTO. NO PORQUE NO HAYAS PODIDO AYUDARLO ESE DÍA. TE HAS CULPADO POR SU MUERTE DURANTE MUCHOS AÑOS Y ESO LO VEO TODOS LOS DÍAS EN TUS CUENCAS. PERO SI CONOCÍAS A WINGDINGS TAN BIEN CÓMO YO, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ÉL HUBIERA QUERIDO QUE HICIERAMOS LO MISMO ¿NO TE PARECE?”

“Paps, yo…”

“SE QUE TE PREOCUPA, Y CRÉEME QUE YO TAMPOCO TENGO UN DESEO DE MUERTE TAN GRANDE COMO PARA SER IGNORANTE E IR SIN PREVENCIONES. EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS TIENE MUCHAS COSAS POR HACER AÚN. NO VOY A MORIR, A DEMÁS ESTARÉ DENTRO DE UN BÚNQUER CON OTROS CIENTOS DE MONSTRUOS Y HUMANOS APOYANDO LAS LÍNEAS DE COMUNICACIÓN. Y LA ZONA DE PELIGRO PRÁCTICAMENTE QUEDARÍA A UN PAR DE KILÓMETROS DE MI LUGAR DE TRABAJO. SERÍA UNA GRAN EXCEPCIÓN QUE LOS ATAQUES LLEGASEN POR AHÍ ¿NO?”

“Eso no quita el hecho de que no me parece bien que trabajes tan lejos, y menos saber que no tendré noticias de ti”

“OH, VAMOS, SANS Y CREÍ QUE LA MADRE DE ESTA FAMILIA ERA YO, NYEHEHE” Bromeó irguiéndose con orgullo. Y a Sans se le escapó una risa con desgana, pero una risa al fin y al cabo. “AHORA SI, EN SERIO. TU TRABAJO ES POR MUCHO MAS PROPENSO A SUFRIR PÉRDIDAS DE ALGO VALIOSO, Y HABLO DE EXTREMIDADES. YO SOLO IRÉ Y ATENDERÉ LO QUE LA DOCTORA ALPHYS NECESITE DE LOS RADARES Y MENSAJES EN CÓDIGO.”

“Lo sé…” Comentó frustrado.

“SANS, NECESITO QUE CONFÍES UN POCO MÁS EN MI” Le sonrió. “TE PROMETO QUE MI PRIORIDAD SERÁ REGRESAR CON VIDA ¿ESO ESTÁ BIEN PARA TI?”

“Mira Paps… Yo…” Suspiró “Lo siento, sé que debo dejarte ir, y no solo a decirte que debas ir a trabajar…”

“SE A LO QUE TE REFIERES SANS, Y GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE.”

Sans sonrió, con suma preocupación apretándole el pecho, pero con los ojos llenos de orgullo por el monstruo que tenía en frente.

“¿En qué momento creciste tanto, Paps?” Rió por lo bajo.

“CUANDO DEJASTE DE MOVER TU TRASERO DEL SOFÁ, NYEHEHE”

_Vaya…_

Luego de una pequeña y pausada risa, se hiso el silencio entre los dos, pero a diferencia de muchas veces, este lograba ser incluso agradable junto al suave jazz que se oía en la radio de la cocina. Sans sabía que el día en que debía dejar tomar a Papyrus llegaría, y esperaba poder aceptarlo sin problemas, sin hacer _esta_ escena. Lo había mentalizado, había planeado mantener la compostura, pero la noticia al concertarse de su cabeza a la realidad, derrumbó todos sus planes. Recordaba que él ya era dependiente de sí mismo, ya no lo necesitaba ser el hermano mayor que velaba por su seguridad, que lo que necesitaba ahora era simplemente ser su hermano, un apoyo. Creía que era momento de una disculpa, pero con un gesto de la mano, Papyrus le dio a entender que no era necesario y volvió a la cocina a buscar su porción de comida.

Sans volvió a sentarse a la mesa para ver el humeante espagueti quemado, y luego pasó la vista a ver a su hermano sentándose a su lado.

“Estoy orgulloso de ti Paps”

“NYEHEHE. TAMBIÉN YO DE TI HERMANO” Sonrió y comenzó a comer.

Sans hiso lo mismo, aguantando el sabor agrio de las partes carbonizadas del revoltijo aguado en salsa. Estaba mejorando, a pasos de bebé, pero lo estaba logrando.

_No puedo creer que esté pensando en hacer esto…_

Al acabar el desayuno, la idea de Sans resurgió en su mente y antes de que su hermano se levantase, tomó ambos platos y los llevó a la cocina.

“¿SANS?” Preguntó extrañado “¿TE OCURRE ALGO HERMANO? ¿ESTO ES POR MI TRABAJO?”

“Oh, nada malo, Paps. No, no es por eso.” Comenzó “¿Recuerdas a la humana?”

_Paps no se merece esto…_

“¿LA AGRADABLE SEÑORITA FRISK?” Volteó desde su silla.

“S-Si… Frisk” Abrió el grifo y metió la esponja al agua para comenzar a fregar “Verás, no ha tenido una buena semana y se ha tomado unos días”

“¡MADRE MÍA! ¿Y SABES SI SE ENCUENTRA BIEN AHORA?” Saltó de su silla “DIOS, SANS, DEBES ESTAR PREOCUPADÍSIMO POR TU AMIGA HUMANA”

“Si, en efecto” Dijo ocultando un gruñido en una risa. “Volverá en unos días, ¿No querías salir con ella?”

“¡AMBOS!” Dijo sonriente. “¡OH! LE HARÉ UNA GRAN COMIDA PARA LEVANTARLE LOS ÁNIMOS PARA CUANDO ELLA VUELVA, A DEMÁS SERÁ MI REGALO DE DESPEDIDA”

“¡N-No!” Salto a decir Sans nervioso.

_No, Paps, por ese lado no. ¡Maldito idiota! Sacarla a tema fue lo peor que has hecho ¡Cabeza hueca!_

“D-Digo, vamos Paps. N-No querrás que te extrañe, después de todo has sido todo un _caballero _ con ella. Le romperás el corazón.” Intentó desviar el tema.

“TONTERÍAS, UNA DAMA MERECE ATENCIONES EXTRA CUANDO ESTÁ PREOCUPADA POR ALGO, ES DEBER DE UN CABALLERO DARLE APOYO, SEA CON UN CONSEJO ¡O CON COMIDA! ¡Y YO SOY UN ESPECIALISTA EN ESO! NYEHEHE”

_No, Dios… ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué HAGO?_

“Eh… Claro, suena estupendo Paps”

_¡Ya cállate!_

“¿QUISIERAS DECIRME QUÉ DIA RETORNARÁ A SUS LABORES? QUIERO TENER TODO LISTO PARA PREPARAR LA MEJOR OBRA DE ARTE CULINARIA JAMÁS ELABORADA POR MIS MANOS” Dijo fregándose las manos una sobre otra mientras se levantaba a sacar la chaqueta del perchero.

“E-El lunes supongo…”

“¡EXCELENTE ELECCIÓN DE DÍA PARA INICIAR! AHORA SI ME DISCULPAS HERMANO, GRACIAS POR AYUDAR ESTA VEZ, Y ESPERO QUE LA PRÓXIMA SEA POR GENUINA CONSIDERACIÓN Y NO POR PREOCUPARTE POR LA SEÑORITA FRISK”

_Maldición…_

“Descuida, trataré de evitarlo”

“ESPERO QUE HABLES DE TU HOLGAZANERÍA Y NO DE CUALQUIERA DE LAS DOS BUENAS OPCIONES ANTERIORES” estrechó la mirada arrastrando las últimas dos palabras.

“Heh. Oye Paps”

“¿SI, DIME?”

“Eres el mejor.”

“NYEHEHE, LO SÉ”

* * * *

El día continuó raudo a la hora de salida, y para Sans, las cosas no podían ir peor. Estaba estresado, no había conseguido hacer la tira cómica, no por falta de imaginación, simplemente nada era capaz de satisfacerlo y hacerle sacar una debida carcajada. Incluso al viejo Elder le había ofrecido un habano para que se relajase, el cual aceptó sin queja, se ahorraría uno de los suyos para más tarde. Sans había escrito el chiste al menos unas siete veces antes de desecharlo por completo y hacer uno totalmente nuevo relacionado al pan mojado, pero nada bueno que saliera de su mente en aquel momento. Como resultado, algo mediocre. Había intentado hablar con Linna, pero la mantis aún se mostraba reacia cuando la llamaba por su nombre cuando intentó pedirle la engrapadora, pero ella le señaló con un dedo la de su compañera. ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para que le dejara darle una simple disculpa? Ojalá todo aquello hubiese sido solo por mera mala suerte, pero la verdad del asunto, es que durante toda la hora laboral, su hermano había ocupado una considerable parte de su mente. Cualquier cosa extra sólo era una brisa en comparación al huracán de preocupaciones que debía afrontar.

Al llegar a casa, llamó a Alphys para saber de su nueva estancia, la mujer lagarto se había adecuado bien con los papeles arreglados. Sin contratiempos, entró como una mecánica más dentro de la fábrica para dirigir y asistir las labores que requerían de manos expertas.

“¿Ya sabes cuándo pondrás el virus en marcha?” Preguntó él por teléfono.

_“T-Tan pronto Papyrus esté al mando de las líneas de… De comunicación”_ Dijo tratando de sonar segura.

“Ya veo.” Suspiró Sans. Era como si todo el día hubiese girado en torno a su hermano. “Entonces ¿Vas a permanecer inmóvil durante todo este tiempo?”

“_Espero que no…”_ Respondió suspirando al final “_Undyne me ha estado llamando seguido luego de que me trasladé aquí_”

“Pero solo ha pasado un día”

_“¡P-Pero un día tiene muchas horas!… Está un poco eh… Molesta_”

“¿Por qué?” Preguntó Sans pasando la lengua delante de los dientes mientras se miraba en un pequeño espejo de la pared. “¿No viene prácticamente en camino? Ya tendrán tiempo a solas para _pacificar _su molestia” Rió.

“_¡S-Sans! Por el amor de Dios_” Rió “_Pero me temo que eso también será un problema._”

“¿Uh?”

_“¿No te dijeron en donde será su ubicación? Tú mismo diste los planos de la ciudad._”

“Nope. Ella es en parte mi superior, no tengo nada de qué enterarme si no me concierne”

“_E-Es decir que te quedas en blanco_”

“Yup” Alzó los hombros “¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy un escuadrista, recibo órdenes, no pregunto por qué las hago a menos que quieran decirme.”

“_Para mí eso me suena a que solo eres un dejado.” _Inquirió ella soltando una risa “_E-En ese caso no te molestará para nada la ubicación que ella misma se asignó_”

Sans parpadeó un par de veces en confusión ante el tono irónico que presentaba.

“¿Quieres decírmelo?” Preguntó él al sentir que el silencio se alargaba demasiado.

_“Eh…”_ Comenzó nerviosa “_Pues… Como Snowdin es demasiado frío para su gusto, y que Hotland era prácticamente un asador. WaterFall es la mejor opción”_

Viendo que el lugar era casi húmedo y fuera de los pretextos de la fachada laboral que tendría al llegar (sea cual fuese, supuso que se enteraría más adelante) mantendría sus escamas en su lugar al menos. La mujer era una excéntrica de la justicia tomada por mano violenta, y una actitud tan fuerte como la voz de su hermano… Sans ya se hacía una idea de quién sería el afortunado vecino que la ayudaría a desempacar.

Sans rodó los ojos y tomó el teléfono con la otra mano.

“Vale, lo entiendo”

“_Tal vez en Gifmas celebremos todos juntos_” Saltó a decir “_Digo, imagino que todos estaremos para esa fecha si no es después_”

“No creo que el jefe llegue aquí para eso”

“_S-Si, estaba un poco reacio a venir”_

“No me trae con sorpresa. Su único hijo estaba viviendo en Ebott antes de enlistarse.”

“_Madre mía…_”

“Yup. Pero no alarguemos esto más de lo necesario. Es su vida personal, y no me gusta andar de cotilla hablando de su hijo muerto a sus espaldas”

_“Cierto, cierto…”_ Pudo escucharse el raspar del auricular contra su piel escamosa al asentir. “_A-Ahora, cambiando un poco el tema.”_

“Claro, adelante”

“_Q-Quise animarme a hacer la carta”_

“¿Carta de qué?”

“_Ya sabes, para The Daily Echo”_

“Ah, ¿así que la vas a hacer?” Resopló “Bueno, ya sabes la dirección y todo, no te voy a detener”

“_…E-Esperaba que. Hehehe. Bueno. Que si podías entregarla tú”_

“Alphys, solo envíala por correo, no me metas en esto”

“_…P-Pero”_

“La respuesta es no, Al. Mira, Paps está por llegar y quiero ayudarlo un poco aquí”

“_C-Claro, lo siento. A-Adiós, siento haber molestado”_

“Llamaré por la mañana después de que mi hermano salga al trabajo.”

“_B-Bien. Adiós”_

“Adiós, Al”

Sans colgó el teléfono soltando un bufido. ¿Por qué todo de pronto gira en solo malas pasadas? De por sí ya es un problema el no poder trabajar bien, pero tener que meter al asunto a esa niña lo estaba comenzando a escozar. Tapándose la mitad del rostro con la mano, caminó hacia la cocina y a preparar algo de café.

* * * *

Pasaron unas horas antes de que Papyrus llegara al departamento, con la que sería la primera de las señales del cambio que se aproximaba. En las manos de su hermano había un maletín, el mismo que se había llevado el primer día del trabajo para llevarse unos adornos de oficina que había planeado poner en su escritorio y documentos de residencia.

“LO NECESARIO PARA MANTER UNA METALMENTE SALUDABLE EN EL ÁREA DE TRABAJO. POR SUPUESTO TAMBIÉN IMPORTANTE PAPELEO, PERMISOS Y HORARIOS.” Decía Papyrus. “NO SABÍA QUE ESTAR A CARGO DE UNA SOLA COSA DEBÍA REQUERIR TANTAS FIRMAS. AHORA SÉ QUE NO ME VENDRÍA MAL UN TIMBRE DE TINTA.”

A pesar del gran esfuerzo que hacía por no abrir la boca y decir una tontería, las tripas se le revolvían cada vez que el entusiasmo de Papyrus hablaba de su cambio de puesto y el cargo importante que tendría. Solo podía sonreír y asentir.

Y ese tan solo fue la primera de todas las cosas que comenzaron a darse durante la semana.

Los días continuaron pasando y Papyrus había comenzado a traer más y más cosas que probaban la paciencia de su hermano mayor. Uno de esos días la dueña entregó a Sans un paquete para su hermano. El esqueleto no se enteró de qué se trataba hasta que Papyrus regresó del trabajo con un timbre con su nombre, como había prometido esa misma mañana. Resultaba ser un nuevo traje el cual el joven esqueleto no pudo contener las ganas de probárselo, usando como excusa, que tenía que asegurarse de que la talla y la costura, estuvieran impecables. Sans quería decirle que no había por qué avergonzarse y que eso era algo que debía hacer de todos modos, pero dejó su entusiasmo intacto. El traje venía además acompañado de una caja metálica con tres insignias de reconocimiento (una de ellas con su nombre) y cartas de la promoción, que Papyrus leyó al menos tres veces en voz alta dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Otro día, había llegado con un nuevo extensor, el cual presumió tocando el techo del apartamento apuntando los lugares que deberían limpiarse más a fondo, y que descubrió que había que retirar la lámpara de la ampolleta porque estaba creando un cementerio de polillas quemadas. Al siguiente, Papyrus llegó con la orden para retirarse oficialmente de las instalaciones del MTT, puesto que los asuntos oficiales eran manejados por agentes de la Resistencia y no era prudente levantar sospechas. Todo se había tardado más de lo esperado, las cosas generalmente suelen hacerse de la noche a la mañana para estos casos. Y pese a esa lotería de excepciones, aun era demasiado pronto para Sans.

Finalmente el fin de semana había llegado, y Papyrus estaba vuelto loco buscando ingredientes en la tienda de comestibles a la vuelta de la esquina. Todo por haber leído “_Los mejores ingredientes, frescos y sabrosos para tu cocina”_ fuera de la tienda escrito en tiza. “¿COMO PODRÍA UN CARTEL TAN BIEN TRABAJADO MENTIR?”, decía Papyrus. Por lo que Sans había insistido en acompañarlo diciendo que sería bueno ver que otras marcas de salsa tabasqueña habían llegado, solo para asegurarse de que Paps no fuera estafado por un _modesto _acto de marketing. Aunque lo del tabasco iba en serio.

Fuera de lo esperado, la tienda si era un encanto, y los productos si estaban frescos.

_Ve tú a saber cuánta magia usaron para que luzcan de esa manera en esta época._ Se decía Sans escéptico.

“Hecho a mano por monstruos, lo mejor de lo mejor” Decía el tendedero arreglándose la gorra perdida entre las orejas. Los dientes de su boca lo obligaban a silbar cada vez que pronunciaba un siseo.

Papyrus había llenado un carrito con tomates y pimientos hermosos, harina y huevos de granja de marcas del exterior. Sans no se había fijado en el precio, pero supuso que con los problemas que había habido en el norte, la gran pérdida solo los haría los productos más codiciados y sería un desperdicio no sacarle provecho. Y vaya que estaba en lo correcto.

“VAYA, GRAN PRODUCTO, _GRAN_ PRECIO POR ÉL” Comentó Papyrus sacando su billetera del bolsillo mientras le corría una gota de sudor por el costado de su calavera.

Sans soltó una pequeña risa nasal.

“Oh, claro que sí. Pero valdrá la pena para la cena que está planeando, joven” Dijo con orgullo.

El viejo conejo azul parecía creerse cada una de sus palabras, algo en él le agradó al esqueleto mayor. Muy seguro de sí, en plenas facultades a pesar de la edad que representaba. Algo _difícil_ de ver cuando la falta de modestia parece más bien una sobre actuación que una falsa modestia. Solo faltaba que sus productos cumplieran con lo esperado para que Sans lo pusiera en estima.

“Es la primera vez que los veo por aquí” Dijo por lo bajo “¿Llegaron hace mucho?”

“Nos mudamos hace un mes” Respondió Sans dándole una mirada inquisitiva por el rabillo de la cuenca. “Ya sabe, problemas en el frente y eso” Se encogió de hombros.

“Con que huyendo de su hogar. Todo por mantenerse a salvo ¿No?” Suspiró el conejo, dejando caer los hombros “Bueno, no todo está perdido”

Ambos hermanos prestaron atención. Claro que ver esqueletos en Ebott era toda una novedad, pero ese comentario en particular les llamó la atención a los dos. Como si quisiera decir algo más. Sans compartió una mirada con Papyrus antes de actuar ambos como si no lo hubieran notado.

“Me imagino, que deben tener familiares o seres queridos aquí, más que solo por tener una oportunidad de trabajo, en especial el hecho de que lo hayan conseguido tan pronto” Dijo alzando la mirada de las compras hacia los esqueletos. Luego miró lentamente alrededor, como si se cerciorase de que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Una vez satisfecho continuó. “Pero por supuesto, cada uno tiene su propios problemas en esta ciudad, y ustedes son unos de ellos ahora, nada perdemos con tener _sueños y esperanzas”_

Sans y Papyrus abrieron la boca en sorpresa. Antes de

“_Y por nuestro futuro_” Dijeron ambos.

“_Debemos estar determinados_” Respondió el conejo.

El silencio se hiso en el pequeño puesto, los hermanos continuaban viendo al viejo conejo con una triunfal sonrisa en su rostro. Pero ellos estaban muy lejos de sonreírle de vuelta.

Nadie conocía el lema que Asgore había dicho en persona el día en que declaró la guerra a la dictadura y en el que su nombre había quedado plasmado en una lápida. Los únicos que conocían esas palabras eran aquellos que debieron encontrarse presentes en la ceremonia. Todos los monstruos seguidores de aquel pensamiento, sabían que esas palabras dieron forma a la Resistencia.

La única forma en la que alguien más pudiera saber esa frase, era ser parte del círculo o familiar de algún agente. Sans y Papyrus conocen muy bien a cada integrante que ha llegado a Ebott. Y este en particular no les sonaba para nada.

Ambos prepararon su magia acumulándose en sus manos en caso de lo peor.

“¿Quién eres?” Preguntó Sans en un tono rígido.

Las comisuras del conejo bajaron abruptamente provocando la inquietud en los esqueletos.

“Everyday, Thomas, Everyday” Dijo orgulloso cruzándose de brazos.

La estruendosa carcajada de Sans espantó a las aves que picaban junto al macetero de las flores. Casi se fue de espaldas de no ser por su hermano atajándolo atrás.

“¿SANS?”

“Oh, Dios. Hehe” Dijo Sans logrando ponerse de pié “Solía molestar a Junior preguntándole eso todos los días si es que había cambiado de nombre. Haha”

“Si, un apellido estupendo para levantar el ánimo a cualquiera. Haha” Celebró.

Ambos estrecharon las manos en un apretón. Sans ya sabía que el tipo le agradaba de algún lado. La tensión de hace tan solo unos segundos había desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto con la magia alterada de los esqueletos.

Tan pronto como se separaron, Papyrus dio un paso al frente llevando los brazos hacia atrás quitándose el sombrero de fieltro.

“ES UN GRAN PLACER, SEÑOR THOMAS EVERYDAY. LAMENTO EL HORRIBLE HUMOR DE MI HERMANO”

“Oh, no, no, muchacho. A diferencia de mi hijo, aprecio una buena broma” Dijo mientras tomaba la bolsa con los comestibles y saliendo del mostrador para hablar más cómodamente.

“Sabía que Junior y Wyatt estaban aquí, pero no tenía idea de que su familia era de Ebott. ¿En dónde se alojan?” Preguntó Sans. “Quisiera molestarlo cuando tenga oportunidad”

“Oh, está en Hotland en un pequeño puesto de helados, idea de él” Se peinó las orejas hacia atrás. “Se hospeda en el resort de ese robot petulante. El _Brand MTT_”

_Genial, el compañero de trago que me faltaba._

“¿MTT? YO TRABAJO EN LA CENTRAL DEL MTT”

Sans y Thomas compartieron una risa, pero para el joven esqueleto no había gracia de la cual reírse.

“¿ME HE PERDIDO DE ALGO?”

“Paps está fuera de esa línea, trabaja en el área técnica” Explicó Sans al conejo y este asintió entendiendo. Luego volteó hacia su hermano notablemente confundido.

“MTT es una marca” Dijo el conejo poniendo una mano en el hombro del esqueleto “Todo lo que veas que contenga esas siglas, pertenecen al mismo dueño. Aquí en Ebott ese robot tiene un negocio redondo, las fábricas de magia, las instalaciones de servicio, todo lo que sea parte de la influencia social, está a nombre de ese empresario. Si pones un ojo en las cosas, notarás que incluso tiene marcas de comestibles y maquillaje.”

Papyrus recibió la bolsa de compras y miró dentro. Efectivamente, al meter la mano, tomó la lata de puré de tomates y en su título tenía las pequeñas siglas de _MTT _ junto al título del producto.

“¡VAYA!” Exclamó dándole un segundo vistazo.

“Pero, no es más que un traidor” Dijo Sans riendo por lo bajo “Él mismo se cree un humano”

“Cada uno lo mira cómo puede” Comentó el conejo.

En eso la campanilla de la tienda sonó para dejar entrar a una dama canario junto con su pequeña tomadas de las alas.

“Bueno, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes” Dijo el conejo antes de volver tras el mostrador y tomar el dinero sobre el mesón para ingresarlo en la caja registradora. “Pero ya no puedo entretenerlos más. Le daré una llamada a Junior de tu parte”

“Nah, no hace falta. Ya me lo encontraré”

“No haces promesas, ¿verdad?” Rió.

“Nop”

Tomando las compras, los esqueletos salieron satisfechos, en especial Sans. En otra ocasión volvería a hablar con el viejo conejo, cuando tenga la excusa de que haya bajado los precios, por supuesto. Era un oportunista de cuidar.

* * * *

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hicieron fue instalarse cada uno en lo suyo. Paps se había ido directamente ocuparse dentro de la cocina, y Sans se recostó sobre el sofá para tomar una merecida siesta hasta que su hermano lo llamase. El esqueleto había cerrado las cuencas lentamente. Adormeciendo sus sentidos hasta que con el barullo de las ollas chocando entre sí, las verduras siendo machacadas con el uslero y junto a un suave Jazz en la radio, Sans se quedó dormido.

Y la escena se repetía nuevamente.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Él estaba tranquilo.

Los sonidos se habían apagado en su mente, sumiéndolo en una simple quietud, agradable y familiar. Las luces dentro de la negrura se habían comenzado a dilucidar como copos de nieve en una nevada, como siempre lo hacían. Tornándose dorados dejando un lumínico rastro cálido antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. Sans caminó sin sentido alguno, abriéndose paso en la neblina que se comenzaba a acumular. Dando un paso tras otro, escuchando el eco del piso en las suelas, igual a un metrónomo apresurándose segundo a segundo peligrosamente. Su alma estaba intranquila, al punto en el que se sentía desesperado y tuvo que comenzar a correr.

El tiempo se le estaba agotando.

“Otra vez… ¿De dónde viene?” Se decía. “Pero debo llegar”

Ya sabía el final de esta historia. Una y otra vez, jamás lograba alcanzarla, jamás lograba salvarla. ¿Quién era? Su pequeña voz solo desaparecía de su mente, nunca fue capaz de recordar su rostro al punto de solo imaginarse una cara en blanco y sin expresiones. Le aterraba. Los pies para ese entonces ya habían dejado de responderle y solo corría porque lo necesitaba. Pero no quería que aquel sueño terminase, no si sabía que la vería morir en sus brazos otra vez.

“No vayas… No aparezcas” Se decía, pero era inútil.

Pronto, vio una débil figura blanca tirada a metros de él, como si su mente solo pudiera enfocarla a ella y nada más en su alrededor. Y amenazadoramente cerca de ella, un edificio en llamas, a punto de aplastarla. Él debía sacarla de allí, no podía perderla. Pero siempre ocurría lo mismo, si llegaba a tiempo, solo moría en sus brazos nada más llegar. Y si no llegaba, la estructura se soltaba y caía sobre ella. Había intentado tantas veces cambiar eso, su cuerpo durante el sueño lo obligaba a ver aquellas secuencias una y otra vez. Al principio él creía que terminaría por acostumbrarse y finalmente mirarla con frialdad para no preocuparse más por ello, con la esperanza de no volver a soñar aquello, pero su alma se llenaba se angustia cada vez que ocurría, impidiéndole sedarse con la crueldad de su imaginación.

“¡Sans!” Gritaba la voz.

“¡Ya voy! ¡Aguanta un poco más!” Gritó él.

Pero cuando su rostro comenzaba a tomar forma en su campo de visión, la estructura cedía y caía finalmente sobre el diminuto cuerpo sobre el asfalto.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué sentía que algo se le había roto de la nada? No podía controlar sus acciones ni sus sentimientos, como si estuviera encerrado en su propio cuerpo en busca de una salida de esos sentimientos no correspondidos. Pero nada ocurrió.

“…Sans…” Llamó una voz desde lo lejos.

“¿D-Dónde estás? ¿Por qué siempre me muestras esto?”

“…SANS…” Se volvió a escuchar a sus espaldas.

“¿Qué quieres de mí? No lo entiendo”

“¡SANS!” Gritó Papyrus despertándolo.

Sans abrió los ojos de súbito, levantándose del sofá de un momento para otro, perdiendo el equilibro nada más habiéndose puesto en sus dos pies.

“HERMANO, HAY UNA GRAN DIFERENCIA TEMPORAL ENTRE UNA SIESTA Y QUEDARSE DOMIDO” Hiso una pausa para mirarlo con preocupación. Sans tenía los ojos vidriosos, y descartó en seguida la idea de que hubiera sido por haberlo despertado. “¿TE SIENTES BIEN?”

“¿Paps?” Dijo mientras parpadeaba asegurándose de que todo aquello era algo real. Miró la habitación para encontrarse, con que todas esas emociones que hacían que el alma le golpeara con fuerza en su interior, se desvanecieran con cada segundo, haciéndose preguntar el motivo de su surgimiento. Pero como siempre, no había respuesta. Mirando a Papyrus de vuelta, intentó sonreír e inventar algo para calmarlo. Lo menos que quería hacer es molestarlo, mucho menos con algo tan ambiguo como un sueño. “No te preocupes, solo era una pesadilla”

“PARECÍAS ESTAR LLAMANDO A ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE.”

“Meh, ya lo olvide” Se encogió de hombros “Eh, ¿Ya está lista la cena?” Preguntó caminando hacia la mesa casualmente con las manos en los bolsillos.

“SI…” Papyrus lo miró irse, pero decidió dejarlo estar. Al menos se había levantado.

Sans se encontró con su mano empapada en sudor cuando la pasó por su cráneo. Que desagradable, al menos tenía el consuelo de que solo sudaba y no se entregaba a las lágrimas como en el sueño. Eso hubiera hecho las cosas mucho peor.

“¿ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE QUIERES CENAR, HERMANO?” Preguntó por última vez el joven esqueleto antes de seguirlo y poner una mano en su espalda.

“Claro que si Paps” Le guiñó una cuenca “Esos ingredientes son de primera calidad, no me puedo perder la creación de tu mejor obra ¿No?”

“¡WOWIE!” Los ojos de Papyrus chispeaban magia de la alegría ante el comentario. Aclarándose la garganta, volvió a tener una pose orgullosa irguiendo los hombros “¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO PUEDES! MI DELICIOSA COMIDA ES IMPOSIBLE DE IGNORAR ANTE LA PRESENCIA DE CUALQUIERA. NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANO, YA HE GUARDADO LO NECESARIO PARA PREPARAR LA PORCION ESPECIAL DE LA SEÑORITA FRISK Y TÚ, SANS, TIENES LA SUERTE DE CATAR EL SABOR DE LA PASTA ANTES QUE NADIE” Dijo antes de salir apresurado a la cocina.

No tardó ni un minuto antes de aparecer por la esquina con la porción en las manos.

Sans sin decir palabra pinchó la primera albóndiga con el tenedor y la partió para juntarla con la pasta que parecía aceptablemente bien cocida.

El rostro de Sans se había torcido por culpa del sabor.

“¿QUÉ TAL ESTÁ HERMANO?”

El esqueleto tragó con dificultad la porción que tenía encarcelada en la boca.

“E-Es tu mejor obra, Paps” Le sonrió nervioso.

_Ya creía que era inmune a este tipo de “hazañas”._ _Estaba equivocado._

════════ ♡ ════════

Las llaves tintinearon al colgar en sus manos antes de abrir la puerta de su casa. Frisk había tenido una feliz semana, luego de reconectarse con Toriel. La vieja cabra le había hecho prometer que la llamase más seguido y que al menos una vez al año la fuera a visitar. La muchacha no podría estar más de acuerdo con cumplirla. Traía ahora en el equipaje un pequeño, pero significativo peso en el equipaje, el libro de su infancia. No era como si las niñas no lo necesitaran, pero como a la mayoría de ellas, les atraen las cosas bonitas a su edad, por lo que era la excusa perfecta para cambiarla por una edición nueva sin tener que arrojar el viejo libro a la basura.

Aún faltaban unas horas para el toque de queda y no le sorprendía que la casa estuviera a oscuras. Se había acostumbrado a que a esa hora ya estaban a punto de cenar, pero luego del incidente del primer ataque enemigo, esos momentos habían quedado atrás. No podía creer lo tranquila que se sentía ahora.

Tras abrir la puerta, entonando un suave tarareo de la canción que le había enseñado Toriel, cerró la puerta con cuidado. Estaba a punto de encender las luces cuando encontró que la luz de la habitación estaba encendida.

El hielo pasó por su espalda casi arrancándole un grito.

Ella no había dejado la luz encendida.

Estaba a punto de preguntar en voz alta de quién se trataba. Pero se cubrió la boca y avanzó con cautela, dando un vistazo hacia el teléfono. Se tranquilizó al pensar que la puerta no estaba forzada Podría tratarse de Drew, así como había la posibilidad de que fuese alguien más con alguna copia o alguna ganzúa. Incluso con monstruo que hubiese usado magia. Rápidamente repasó el número de la policía en su mente. Nunca se sabía.

Estuvo al borde de la puerta de su habitación y casi gimió al ver que una sombra se movió, haciendo parpadear el brillo en la superficie del piso.

La manilla de repente se comenzó a mover. Frisk cruzó los dedos para que fuese Drew.

Retrocedió un paso.

¿La habría escuchado?

Retrocedió otro.

La pierna de Frisk dio contra el sofá haciéndola gemir finalmente. Y el silencio del lugar adquirió un peso menos sobrecogedor. La puerta se abrió de súbito haciéndola dar un salto.

“¿Quién es?” Preguntó una voz masculina con seriedad.

La luz se encendió en la habitación.

Toda esa sensación de paz que había creído acumular durante su viaje, se esfumó al ver a Drew. No por verlo enfadado con ella, si por el simple hecho de tener que verlo. Como si dentro de su mente solo cabía la preocupación y la intranquilidad cuando él estaba presente.

“¿Qué haces parada ahí, mujer? Casi me espantas” Dijo molesto “Podrías haber avisado de que habías llegado”

Frisk intentó sonreír.

“Lo siento, me aterré al ver que las luces no estaban encendidas.” Respondió.

“Bien” Entornó los ojos para luego volver a su usual postura neutral “¿Esa es forma de recibirme?”

Frisk alzó la vista para encontrar a Drew con los brazos extendidos hacia él. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de correr hacia él para recibir ese afecto que tanto anhelaba. Cuando no se veían por mucho tiempo, ella era la que corría a sus brazos, una costumbre aprendida por ver tantas películas románticas. Pero ahora se sentía que era un tanto raro hacerlo, no como si no fuera parte de ella. Era como si no sintiera ganas de hacerlo.

Lentamente caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.

“¿Qué pasa? Tu persona favorita acaba de volver del trabajo” Bromeó.

_Olvidaste amar a la persona más importante de tu vida._ La voz de Toriel resonó en su cabeza.

“Lo siento, he tenido una semana un poco ocupada conmigo misma”.

“¿Con tigo? Y qué problemas puedes encontrar en ti que falte arreglar” Preguntó. “Me imagino que fuiste donde tu padre ¿no?”

“Oh, no” Respondió ella, encontrándose con él tomándola de los hombros.

“¿Y dónde fuiste?” Sonrió de manera peculiar, como si la molestia de hace unos segundo hubiese vuelto.

“Visité a una vieja amiga”

“¿…Y no fuiste con nadie más?” Se acercó a su rostro. “Porque por una amiga no te vas durante una semana”

“E-En Snowdin-”

“¡Snowdin!” Rió “Qué lejos vive tu _amiga_” La soltó. “Me voy por unos días, te digo que vuelvo y tú te vas donde una _amiga. _Luego me recibes como si ya no te interesara”

“N-No es eso, realmente es una amiga, es mi maestra-”

“Y ahora resulta ser una profesora.” La interrumpió “¿Segura de que no estás ocultándome nada, cariño?”

“P-Por supuesto que no…” Bajó la mirada.

_Frisky, hazle saber la verdad. No dejes que su mentira se vea real. ¿Aún lo quieres recuperar no? Empieza por eso._ Se dijo.

“Seguro que no…” Dijo disuadido apartándose de ella.

“No.” Logró articular. Alzando la mirada evitó retroceder. “Fui a ver a mi maestra”

“¿A qué?” Demandó.

_¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? ¿No confías en mí acaso?_

“Trabajo, nada importante.”

“Ha. No por nada importante vas a irte por una semana.” Drew se acercó y la tomó de los brazos con fuerza “Ahora dime la verdad ¿Con quién te fuiste a meter?”

“Con Toriel” Soltó rápidamente.

“¿De verdad que fuiste solo a verla a ella por trabajo?” Cuestionó apretando con más fuerza el brazo de la chica. Frisk gimió ante el dolor. “¿No te fuiste a ver a escondidas a alguien aprovechando de que no estaba? Porque _tú _ sueles dejarme alguna carta o mensaje de que no estás. ¿No te parece extraño?”

“T-Te estoy diciendo la verdad” Dijo ella.

“Muy bien…” La soltó súbitamente haciendo sentir a Frisk el dolor real de la presión en su brazo “Voy a creerte esta vez.” Rápidamente, volvió a sonreír son suficiencia.

Había ganado.

“P-Pero…” Frisk apretó la dentadura.

Él no le creía, el pecho le apretaba.

“Bien, vamos a la cama.” Dijo abriendo la puerta. Volteó para verla con una exultante sonrisa. “Porque supongo que no me dirás que no ahora ¿verdad?”

Frisk apretó la dentadura, quería protestar. Pero sabía que si lo hacía, todo sería para mal.

Así que silenciosa y temerosa, avanzó tras de él.

* * * *

La mañana comenzó exactamente igual que todas y Frisk se levantó perezosa a la cocina. No se sentía bien, la cabeza le dolía y el cuerpo lo tenía cansado. Esta no era la forma en la que realmente quería iniciar su rutina. Menos la manera en la que todo ocurrió la noche anterior. ¿Qué ocurría? Antes en aquella misma situación podría haberse sentido satisfecha, segura de que todo volvería a ser tranquilo y ella retomaría sus labores con amor y esperanzas de que todo mejorara. Pero esta vez… Sentía el declive de sus sentimientos. ¿Esto era abrir los ojos? ¿Este desconsuelo?

_Ya no puedes sentirte de la misma manera._

Entonces, mientras colocaba la tetera de hierro en la estufa, planeó volver a enamorarse de él. Sólo si él lo hacía también. Sin embargo, en el fondo, ella sabía que solo era una idea póstuma antes de que su corazón realmente soltara esos sentimientos.

“Me quedaré aquí unos días antes de marcharme, así que no te preocupes, puedo ir a buscarte a tu trabajo si es lo que quieres” Le decía Drew luego de sorber de su taza de té. “Puedo ir si me lo pides”

“No hace falta” Le respondió ella con una sonrisa. “Tengo mucho que hacer al llegar”

“Pero puedo llevarte en el auto”

“Quisiera ir a mi ritmo, no tengo prisa” Insistió.

“Claro” Dijo casi escupiendo. “Como quieras”

Algo le decía a Frisk que iría de todas formas. Suspirando miró a Drew preocupada.

“Oye, Drew” Lo llamó y este le devolvió le sostuvo la mirada con molestia “¿Me amas?”

Se hiso un silencio prolongado antes de que Drew por poco se echase a reír.

“Dios mío, ¿En serio preguntas eso?”

Frisk no respondió.

Drew puso los ojos en blanco y luego volvió al periódico sin contestar.

“¿Me amas?” Volvió a preguntar ella.

Drew la volvió a mirar.

“En serio, ¿Estás en tus días o algo así?” Se detuvo al ver que Frisk no cambiaba de expresión “S-Si… Si, si, te amo. ¿Por qué preguntas una tontería semejante? ¿A caso no confías en mí? Porque para que sepas, hay muchas otras chicas que se me han insinuado, _y por ti _ yo no les he hecho caso. Eres la única para mí Frisk.”

El corazón de Frisk dio un vuelco con esas palabras, y al mismo tiempo, saborear el veneno que había en medio de ellas. ¿Qué era esa sensación de repugnancia que de pronto la invadió? ¿Estaba jugando con su mente?

Frisk recordaba frases semejantes en el pasado. Nunca había exigido explicaciones por parte de él. Ella confiaba en él. Pero algo le decía que sus palabras ya no tenían la misma validez. Frisk se levantó de la mesa y dejó su parte de la bajilla en el fregadero antes de irse por sus cosas colgadas en la percha.

“¿Ya te vas?” Preguntó él sorprendido. “¿Así? ¿Esta es la forma de tratarme luego de llegar? Creo que más bien la pregunta aquí es ¿Tú sigues amándome?”

“Sí.” Respondió ella volteando a verlo.

Drew guardó silencio tras la súbita respuesta que le arrojó a la cara. Pero al crearse otra vez el silencio Frisk volvió a la percha a colocarse el abrigo y la cartera colgada de un hombro.

“Trataré de llegar lo antes posible, por favor. Deja los platos en el fregadero, yo me ocuparé de ellos al llegar.” Dijo antes de retirarse por la puerta sin dejarlo responder.

* * * *

Todo el mundo en _The Daily Echo _ mantenía el alboroto fresco por la mañana, la fila de paquetería había abierto su puesto y Frisk tenía que hacerse paso entre todos los paquetes apilados y la gente abarrotada esperando a que Rosete los atendiera. Se encontró con un canastillo lleno de cartas, todo el conjunto de una semana. Y como no había tiempo que perder, se llevó el canasto completo hacia el segundo piso.

“Frisk, finalmente apareces” Saludó Winki sin dejar el teclado “Este lugar ya se estaba muriendo sin ti alrededor” Bromeó.

“No es para tanto” Rió. “También te eché de menos, Winki”

Winki alzó la vista deteniendo el tecleo de súbito.

“Ni te imaginas _quién_ también” dijo con seriedad, haciendo sentir a Frisk un tanto incómoda.

“¿Ah?” Espabiló dejando la canasta junto a su escritorio, que para su sorpresa estaba organizado. Red debió haber aprovechado muy bien el lugar, de eso estaba segura.

“Creo…” Dijo más bien para sí mismo antes de verla de nuevo directamente a ella “Creo que tal vez lo descubrirás.”

Winki era muy perceptivo, pero Frisk no le gustaba para nada que se callara los mejores detalles. Podría preguntarle para saciar su curiosidad, pero eso sería luego de terminar con todo ese montón de cartas por revisar.

Antes de ponerse a trabajar con el montón, sacó de su bolsillo la carta de la semana pasada y la volvió a leer en silencio. Colocó una hoja en la máquina y comenzó a escribir la respuesta.

“_Querida lectora:  
Me faltan las palabras para expresarte mi gratitud para confiarme tus penas, y con todo mi respeto y admiración, quisiera ayudarte con unas pocas palabras. ¿Sabes? Tu carta me ha llegado al corazón, puesto que detrás de todos estos escritos también se esconde alguien con anhelos y un corazón que busca el amor. He vivido en carne propia el que alguien a quien amas te aparte de su vida. Por una parte quisiera darte esperanzas y decirte que lo intentes, pero algo debo decirte primero. Me preocupas tú, cariño. ¿Te has amado lo suficiente? ¿Te has valorado? Si quieres darle un tiro por la culata, demuéstrale que se está perdiendo lo mejor de su vida ¿Y quién sabe? Tu vida puede cambiar para lo mejor._

_Los mejores deseos  
Frisk XX”_

Frisk se apartó de la máquina con el corazón golpeándole el pecho, ¿Estaba bien lo que había escrito? Estaba nerviosa y releyó las palabras varias veces antes de entornar los ojos y haber mecanizado en su mente toda la respuesta. No estaba satisfecha, en especial por el hecho de que no importaba cuántas veces lo intentara negar, parecía una respuesta hecha para sus propios problemas. Negó con la cabeza.

Tal vez lo mejor era dejar la carta para el final del día, como lo solía ser su lista de temas. Luego la volvería a leer y ver qué podía cambiarle.

Luego de varias cartas relativamente cortas, fue apilando las cartas fuera de la cesta en una caja de cartón para diferenciar el trabajo. Las horas de escritura la habían hecho palpitar las yemas de los dedos, pero se sentía enérgica y animada, como si realmente en la carta pudo haberse deshecho de un peso real de los hombros que le impedía avanzar. ¿Realmente estaba bien sentirse así? Se había comenzado a sentir culpable de sentirse bien al estar lejos de los problemas que _el _la hacía pensar que tenía, tan solo el mero hecho de imaginarse el llegar a casa para encontrárselo cara a cara la molestaba. Frisk sacudió la cabeza y continuó.

“Oye, ¿Todo bien por ahí?” Preguntó Winki a su lado.

El conejo la había interrumpido justo para la hora del té. El tiempo había pasado volando desde que retomó su trabajo. Y la verdad es que tampoco tenía ganas de levantarse y tomar un descanso, simplemente quería mantener la cabeza fuera de la realidad por más tiempo.

“Estoy bien” Dijo alegre “No lo sé, pero solo quiero seguir trabajando, una semana fuera de esto y todas mis ganas de seguir se acumularon.” Rió. “Cuando Red llegue iré arriba un rato”

“Si tú lo dices…” Alzó las orejas acomodándose el bombín “Igualmente estaré en la azotea por cualquier cosa” Dijo él antes de salir por la puerta.

Frisk continuó escribiendo y leyendo, arreglando errores gramaticales y diseñando el tamaño de los párrafos para hacer coincidir más de cuatro cartas en una sola columna. Estaba tan sumida en su trabajo, decidida a terminar con la mayor cantidad de correo que pudiese, no se percató de que alguien estaba detrás de su silla, observándola atentamente.

Frisk se estiró hacia atrás, alongando sus brazos hacia arriba de su cabeza y tensando la espalda, el respaldo se inclinó provocando que sus manos chocasen con _algo._

“¡L-Lo siento!” Volteó rápidamente la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

_Oh… no…_

“¿Poniéndote al día?” Bromeó Sans, aunque sin usar un tono convincente de que le hiciera alguna gracia. “¿Todos los humanos hacen esto?”

Frisk alzó una ceja. Si él iba a empezar con una broma, ella debería responder igual.

“Pasé una semana fuera ¿Tanto me extrañaste para no poder esperar a molestarme?” La sonrisa de Frisk se había comenzado a ensanchar hasta casi hacerla reír.

“¿Q-Qué?” Retrocedió un paso con notable frustración en su rostro. “JA, quisieras, humana. Pero lamento decirte que tu especie solo me produce arcadas” Sonrió.

“¿A qué has venido?” Preguntó ella, satisfecha con que las bromas sin sentido se hubiesen acabado más pronto que tarde.

“Bueno…” Comenzó acercando un paquete de papel en la mano que Frisk solo se enteró cuándo la hiso crujir tras de ella. Sans dejó la bolsa sobre el escritorio y ella solo la miró en sorpresa. “Mi hermano lo hiso pasa ti”

“Ah… Gracias” Miró la bolsa y luego a Sans “¿Por qué?”

Sans se tomó un momento para hablar.

“Sabía que estabas mal, así que dijo que comerlo te levantaría el ánimo. En fin, ya cumplí con lo mío” Dijo alzando la mano. Realmente no parecía querer pasar más del tiempo necesario a su alrededor.

Frisk quería preguntarle de que cómo él se había enterado de eso.

_Ni te imaginas quién también._

¿Será a Papyrus a quién se estaba refiriendo? ¿Pero cómo si él no trabaja en…? El único que podría contarle de eso a Papyrus es su hermano. Pero ¿Sans preocupado? Esa si era una buena broma.

Sacudiendo la cabeza como pudo, descartó esa tontería y miró dentro de la bolsa. Un recipiente plástico se guardaba en el interior, y basándose en su antigua conversación con el joven esqueleto, ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba.

_Qué dulce._

Su quejumbroso estómago la distrajo de sus labores, entrando en cuentas de que realmente estaba hambrienta. Su hora de descanso estaba a punto de expirar y solo tendría unos minutos a penas para comer. Extrañamente Red no había aparecido para sacarla de su puesto.

“Debo cuidarme más” Se dijo, para dirigirse a la mini cocina al final del pasillo.

A primera vista parecía todo en orden, los fideos estaban aparentemente cocidos y la salsa y las albóndigas los envolvían haciendo pequeños giros alrededor de la carne. Realmente tenía muy buen aspecto. Ansiosa, Frisk calentó los fideos en una olla con cuidado y los dejó en un plato, la verdad tenía muy buen aspecto. Tal vez la conversación que había tenido era tal vez su fachada modesta para impresionarla, pues ya estaba creyéndose de que se trataba de un novato que amaba los fideos casi tanto como le gustaba tener la cabeza en su lugar.

Viendo el reloj de la pared, prefirió comerlos ahí mismo en la cocina, de todos modos la hora estaba a punto de terminar. Tomando un tenedor de la cajonera pinchó la primera albóndiga. Realmente se veía delicioso y con gran apetito se metió la primera porción a la boca.

Tapándose la boca, evitó que el reflejo de escupir le ganase. El tenedor cayó junto al plato deslizándose hasta el borde a centímetros de caer al piso. Frisk repasó lo que ocurría dentro de su boca: La salsa estaba sobrecosida adquiriendo el sabor metálico de la olla al ser raspada con algo del mismo material. Los fideos estaban crudos por dentro y lagoteados por fuera, como si no se les hubiera escurrido en absoluto y en cambio hubiesen sido puestos a reposar en la olla y el agua se le hubiera evaporado. Con gran esfuerzo, lo tragó.

“_Papyrus se esforzó por hacerlo, de eso estoy segura…”_ Se dijo en su mente mirando el platillo humeante frente a ella. Con una mirada decisiva, agarró el tenedor nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza._ “¡Yo le corresponderé dando mi mejor esfuerzo también!”_


	10. El fiasco del romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk deja de amar.

Sans miraba con satisfacción su trabajo. Lo leyó un par de veces antes de corregir un par de errores y comenzar a plasmar la idea en dibujo. Necesitaba nuevos aires de inspiración y su taza de salsa de tabasco junto a él le dio la idea perfecta. Estar solo un poco ido no iba a hacer nada malo, además con lo poco que era, no habría problemas de ser descubierto. ¿Quién se diría que el sedante del picante le hacía el mismo efecto que el alcohol? Lo único malo del asunto era que al tener esa libertad, debía tener cuidado de no hacer pensar a los demás que no se trataba más que una desagradable costumbre.

Bosquejó un par de viñetas con un lápiz de grafito y las repasó en tinta ayudado de una regla de madera. Cuando estaba punto de comenzar a hacer los dibujos de detuvo al ver que las puntas de sus dedos estaban negras y podría manchar el tan buen trabajo que había hecho hasta ahora. Pasó la vista al resto de útiles y encontró que varios estaban con sus huellas impresas en tinta.

_Demonios, soy un desastre._

Miró su taza de salsa ya vacía. Quizás una taza más no haría daño.

Revisándose si la tinta no estaba demasiado seca, se raspaba los dedos con el pulgar. Chasqueando la lengua, dobló la esquina hacia a la cocina. No estaba seguro si había ensuciado algo más, ¿Tal vez su ropa? Las mangas estaban casi hasta el codo, así que supuso que no. Casi como un reflejo, iba a apoyar las manos en el pecho, pero se detuvo al ver que era una mala idea.

_Casi, casi._

Al alzar la vista se encontró con Frisk mirando de reojo el plato. Detuvo su marcha en seco y se escondió con rapidez tras de la pared antes de que pudiera llegar a verlo. No esperaba verla a esa hora en la cocina. La mayoría ya había vuelto a su trabajo para esa hora. Por el aroma que había en el lugar pudo deducir que lo había calentado en la estufa hace nada ¿Ya lo habría probado?

Sans volteó a verla aún con la mirada fija en la comida.

Si era así, ya sabía que es lo que ocurriría. De seguro estaba meditando entre tirarla o tirarla. La comida de su hermano apenas era soportable para él que casi no saboreaba algo cuando bebía. ¿Cómo sería para una lengua normal? Ella sería la primera (y probablemente el último ser humano) en haber consumido tal pesadilla vuelta realidad. Estaba sola en la cocina, ¿Qué la detenía a tirar la pasta a la basura y devolverle el recipiente de plástico vacío, con la mentira de que se lo hubiese tragado? Absolutamente nada, nadie estaba allí para juzgarla. Salvo él, pero eso ella no lo sabía. Al menos esa era la escena que se esperaba para poder tener razones, y odiarla con total tranquilidad como él quería.

Pero lo chica tomó el tenedor de vuelta y comenzó a devorar prácticamente la comida, Sans podía verle las lágrimas a punto de brotarle por los ojos. Unos determinados ojos.

_Y yo era el bruto que no sabe cómo usar un lápiz._

Patidifuso, miraba aquella escena casi brutal, casi teniendo que retroceder cuando ella lo hacía para tragar con dificultad y golpearse el pecho para volver a respirar. A ella no le gustaba, Sans lo tenía claro en este punto. Se estaba esforzando por no dejar nada. Hasta que lo logró.

_Eso sí es una hazaña._

Sans se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en eso. Pero no podía culparse, la chica hasta había evitado voltear al fregadero para vomitar. En vez de eso, ella cogió un vaso y lo apresuró rápidamente. Sans casi se hecha a reír al oírla eructar y disculparse para sí misma. En su vida había oído a una dama eructar tan fuerte. Finalmente tomó todos los utensilios que había usado y los enjuagó rápidamente la ver la hora en el reloj. Sans hiso lo mismo, ya era tarde para comer y ella podría haber roto un récord por esa bestialidad.

Con su decencia intacta, ella volteó hacia a la puerta para retirarse.

Sans se había escondido detrás de la pared, esperando a que ella saliera. Se apoyaba de la forma más casual que pudo en la superficie, revisándose las manos. Al verla salir, él aprovechó de meterse antes de que ella pudiera percatarse de su presencia.

El aroma a salsa marinara estaba aun presente en la cocina. Le resultaba extraño que hubiera puesto tanto ímpetu con eso, incluso si no había nadie mirándola. ¿No lo había visto verdad? ¿Estaba actuando para él? ¿Para convencerlo?

_No… lo hubiera botado en los baños del segundo piso sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de calentarlos._

“¿Y si todo era un plan de ella?” Se preguntó.

_Ella no parece de las que hacen esas cosas._ _¿No crees que estás dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto? Esa era la prueba que preparaste para ella. ¿Necesitas más?_

“Todo es un engaño” Negó con la cabeza “Como si no lo hubieran hecho antes” Empuñó las manos y continuó con sus propios problemas.

* * * *

El día había finalmente terminado, y su obra maestra había sido terminada. Sans no podía esperar a verla impresa. El viejo Elder no tendría de qué quejarse esta vez, de eso estaba seguro. Riendo por lo bajo, entregó las hojas esperando a que Lark, quien tenía la misma cara de pocos amigos, tuviera una reacción.

“…Lo tengo del pescuezo” Leyó el perro en voz alta.

La cara seria del perro puso nervioso a Sans ¿En serio lo había hecho tan mal? Creyó que había fallado, hasta que el sarnoso se agarró el hocico para reírse por el costado mostrando sus canes afilados.

“Maldita sea, huesos” dijo casi sin aire “Y creía que nunca lo lograrías.”

Era un alivio, y Lark nunca sabría cuánto lo era. Sans guiñó una cuenca.

“Oh, no es para tanto”

El perro alzó una ceja ante el comentario.

“Claro que no lo es, pero… Que no se te suba a la cabeza”

Riendo para sí, Sans salió satisfecho de la oficina y se fue directamente marcar la salida en recepción, antes de pasar por su puesto a buscar el maletín que siempre llevaba consigo. Esta vez no traía nada, salvo un mapa que él mismo había trazado.

Cuando se agachó a recogerlo del piso, notó que había una bolsa de papel sobre su escritorio, que al revisarla contenía un recipiente plástico limpio. En seguida supo que Frisk era quien lo había dejado ahí ¿Quién más si no? Por supuesto, eso le hiso pensar otra vez en la chica, pero la idea de que estaba actuando y que lo había visto aún rondaba en su cabeza.

“Hasta mañana, Winki” Escuchó decir tras de él.

_Hablando del diablo._

“Hasta mañana niña, y ten cuidado” Le respondió el conejo saliendo antes que ella dando un salto hacia afuera.

La humana se había vestido con su chaqueta y un sombrero cloche negro. Sans la miró con detención, parecía feliz al despedirse de su compañero antes de dar la vuelta y cambiar por completo su expresión. ¿Estaba molesta por volver a casa? Extrañado, decidió seguirla, procurando de no ser visto. No es que le importase, pero no había dado mensaje alguno para su hermano que se había tomado la molestia de hacerle el almuerzo, algo como “_Dile a Papyrus que estuvo delicioso_”. Pero no, la muy grosera ni siquiera lo había buscado con la mirada.

Tenía que corregir eso, Paps no se merecía ese trato.

_Y eso no es una excusa._

Ella se dirigió a la recepción a marcar salida y cruzar unas palabras con Rosete. Se acomodó el bolso y se dirigió a la puerta finalmente para salir. Sans no quería levantar sospechas, así que esperó unos segundos a que saliera más gente del edificio antes de hacerlo él. Al salir, el esqueleto se encontró con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba sola.

Un hombre alto de cabello negro, vestido con un traje de chaqueta beige estaba fulminándola con la mirada mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos evadiendo hacer contacto visual. ¿Era su novio? Sans los quedó mirando por un momento, deteniéndose a sacar un habano al terminar de bajar las escaleras para escuchar con un poco más de claridad.

“Te dije que vendría por ti” Dijo él con una voz severa.

“Y yo te dije que no era necesario” Respondió suavemente, como si no quisiera que la escuchase.

Sans alzó un poco sus luces para ver un momento. Frisk parecía no saber qué hacer, pero su rostro daba a entender que estaba apenas conteniendo las ganas de responderle algo mucho más feroz. Sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro apretando los labios, por un pequeño instante llegaron a cruzar miradas, al menos eso es lo que consiguió procesar antes de cerrar sus cuencas mientras tomaba un trago de humo. Había sido poco, pero pudo reconocer esos ojos suplicantes por piedad que vio _esa_ vez.

_¿Ese era el tipo por el que ella estaría llorando cuando tuvieron aquel incidente en la sala de recesos?_

“Cariño, te dije que vendría. Así que vine” La tomó del brazo.

Por su expresión no parecía letal, pero el apretón se hundía notablemente en la chaqueta. Los hombros de la chica dieron un salto ante el agarrón, obligándola a arrastrarla más cerca de él. Algo no les estaba gustando.

“Has estado rara últimamente, Frisk. ¿Qué tal si vamos por un té?”

El tipo hablaba dulcemente, pero Sans podía notar el veneno. El esqueleto no se consideraba un experto, pero él mismo se consideraba un cretino y podía reconocer a uno de los suyos cuando lo tenía en frente.

“Tengo trabajo que hacer al llegar”

“Oh, por favor, no comiences a armar una escena” Puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a su postura casual y _divertida_ “¿No querías que pasáramos más tiempo juntos? Pues aquí me tienes, totalmente para ti. No me hagas volver a casa con las manos vacías”

_Ugh, es de esos…_

“Y-Yo…”

“¿Me hiciste venir para nada Frisk? ¿Ya no quieres pasar tiempo juntos?” Preguntó el tipo son consideración en esconder su sonrisa.

Sans miró a Frisk, quien parecía cada vez más cerca de la recta final para decir algo. Él no era un experto en el amor romántico, pero esto fuera de ser una pelea de pareja, parecía mucho más una competencia de tira y afloja. Competencia la cual el novio parecía ir ganando. No quería admitirlo, pero… Le agradaba más cuando tenía más control de sí misma.

_Podre chica._

Sans de repente se encontró con la necesidad de quedarse un poco más... Solo por si necesitase una mano. En caso _dé._ La situación no le estaba agradando, y su disfraz casual como un terciario en el fondo había sido descubierto por ella. La humana sabía que estaba allí parado escuchando y eso le incomodaba. Tenía que irse, después de todo, era cosa de ellos. No quería entrometerse, no tenía razones tampoco. Ni siquiera le hecho de exigir unas disculpas o algún agradecimiento. La chica ya la estaba teniendo mal con el metálico sabor de la comida de su hermano (si es que no lo regurgitó antes), y ahora con este peruétano manipulándola. Reprocharla… Estaba un poco demás. Así que calzándose el fedora hasta las cejas, le dio la espalda al asunto y comenzó a caminar.

Otra vez, ¿Por qué le importaba?

“Mira, Drew” Comenzó ella con una repentina voz firme. “Te agradezco que hayas venido. Pero te pedí exactamente lo contrario, tengo trabajo que hacer y creí que lo respetarías.”

El tono de seguridad hiso detenerse a Sans, teniendo que pensar rápido para darle un motivo al freno de su marcha, se agachó a anudar un zapato.

“Trabajo, sí como no…” Rió por lo bajo “Querida, tu trabajo no es tan importante para que le dediques ese tipo de atención. Vamos, la casa de té que tanto te gusta tiene nuevos pastelillos ¿No quieres probarlos?” Insistió.

“¿Q-Qué no es importante…?” Respondió ella casi sin creérselo. “¿Eso es lo que piensas?”

“Pues sí, no haces ningún tipo de servicio” Se encogió de brazos soltándola “Solo brindas entretenimiento”

_“Hey. No hagas que esto sea personal.”_ Pensó Sans, mirándolos por el rabillo de la cuenca sin impresionarse. “_Humano.”_

Sans se levantó para irse. No iba a quedarse para ver el final, dio una última mirada para estar seguro de que si era buen momento. _Solo para estar seguro. Nada más_. Se repetía en la mente.

“Linda, de verdad. Me estoy comenzando a hartar” Dijo él colocando una mano tras su espalda y comenzando a moverla hacia adelante con una aparente diligencia haciendo parecer que no usaba fuerza.

“No.” Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con seguridad. “Yo me voy a casa. No me importa si tú crees que es beneficioso o no, a mí me gusta y es _mío._”

El tipo estrechó los ojos acercándose peligrosamente hacia Frisk. Su venenosa sonrisa victoriosa cayó súbitamente para abrirse y dejar salir una voz queda pero audible.

“Eres una egoísta de-”

Pero no pudo terminar.

Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con una enorme silueta tras de ella. Sans había puesto una mano en el hombro de la chica captando la atención de ambos. El esqueleto sonreía casualmente sosteniéndole la mirada específicamente al idiota de saco.

“Hey. ¿Interrumpo?” Dijo “Lo siento, chicos. Quería decirle a la dama que gracias por aguantar la cocina de mi hermano”

Frisk volteó confundida a mirarlo, algo en sus ojos marcaba un alivio que hiso al alma de Sans dar un repentino vuelco.

“¿Eh?” Rezongó el tipo apartándose unos pasos.

“Le daré las gracias de tu parte de todas maneras, hasta mañana” Dijo alzando la mano que tenía sobre el hombro de la chica.

“C-Claro…” dijo ella, tomándose un momento para articular bien las palabras y no sonar preocupada. “Hasta mañana”

“Y adiós” Dijo al tipo dándole una mirada inquisitiva, con un mensaje en lo posible entendible: _Déjala en paz._

Captando la indirecta para que tuviese cuidado, el tipo asintió y Sans finalmente le dio la espalda al problema. Se convenció a sí mismo que lo había hecho por dos cosas, por haber tenido un horrible almuerzo (No importaba si hubiera sido actuado o no, se lo había comido) y por haber tenido las pelotas para decir que gustaba de su trabajo, fuese importante o no. Esa propiedad merecía defenderse. La chica era fuerte, ya lo intuía, pero la mierda que tiene como novio la opacaba, necesitaba algo de _sombra_ ¿No? Sans se rió satisfecho de haber hecho _la buena obra del día._ Incluso si era hacia un humano.

_Aré la excepción por ahora, niña. Pero solo ahora._

* * * *

Sans entró luego de abrir la puerta de su departamento, traía consigo un paquete nuevo que habían dejado para él. Extraño, nadie que conociera sabía su dirección salvo Alphys. ¿Será de ella? Como fuese, la casera se había esforzado por hacerle un pequeño espacio en el frigorífico para que se mantuviera a la temperatura que se lo dejaron. Sans no tenía idea de qué podría tratarse, pero lo que sí sabía era que no deseaba tenerlo cerca por más tiempo, le estaba mojando la camisa.

“Paps, ya llegué” Dijo en voz alta, lo suficiente para no gritar pero si ser escuchado en medio de las melodías de la radio.

“¡BIENVENIDO A CASA, HERMANO!” El esqueleto salió por la esquina de su habitación con un canasto de ropa. Era lunes, día de lavandería. La lógica de Papyrus era que como ambas comenzaban con la letra “_L”_, debían estar emparentadas para hacer un orden. “¿QUÉ TRAES AHÍ?”

“Ahora lo averiguaré” Contestó llevando la caja a la cocina antes de seguir empapándose. La colocó sobre el mesón sacando del medio las dos tazas vacías corriéndolas a un lado con el brazo “Ugh, tendré que quitarme esto primero” Dijo pellizcando un borde antes de voltear a ver a su hermano que llegaba con interés.

“UN HÚMEDO PAQUETE POR LO QUE VEO. ¡SANS TU ROPA!”

“Lo sé. Ya voy, ya voy”

Papyrus lo esperó a que su hermano volviera de su habitación. En tanto, aprovechó de dejar la caja dentro del frigorífico. Al volver, Sans se había puesto un suéter de hilo color cobre, algo holgado y enmarañado por lo viejo que era. La tela se hundía remarcándole los pliegues de sus costillas denotando la comparación de su contextura actual con la de su juventud. El esqueleto más joven lo reconoció en seguida, no sabía que aún conservase cosas de su tiempo en el laboratorio. Intuyó que el distraído de su hermano se lo había puesto sin mirarlo. También sabía lo delicado que resultaba hablar de su hermano mayor frente a Sans. Pero Papyrus era un caballero, y mentirle a su hermano luego de descubrir un detalle importante, no era digno de su título.

“HERMANO, TRAES PUESTO EL SUÉTER DE WINGDINGS” Exclamó.

Sans lo miró por unos segundos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Para asombro de Papyrus, su hermano solo asintió con la cabeza.

“Lo sé” Dijo en un tono lento y sosegado. “Lo encontré por casualidad”

“¿TE OCURRE ALGO HERMANO? PARECES ESTAR DISTRAÍDO”

“Eh… Nope.”

Sans dejó las prendas mojadas en el canasto que traía su hermano y se volvió a la cocina sin volver a hablar. Preocupado, el menor siguió a su hermano casi encorvándose para estar a su altura. Sans ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, tenía los ojos clavados en el remitente de la caja mientras mantenía la puerta del aparato abierta.

“¿SANS?”

_A mí me gusta y es mío._

Sans recordaba la voz aquiescente de la muchacha, opacando la desvirtuad de la opinión de ese tarado que tenía por novio. Algo comenzaba a enervarlo. Ese humano le recordaba a esos miserables que solían tirarle la soga al cuello cuando trataba de marcar un punto de vista, en medio de una discusión. Sacando indirectas en su cara sobre su inequívoca libertad y usando su repugnante condescendencia para inflarse el pecho. _Tolerantes _ y una mierda. Sans se llevó una mano a la nuca, ella le estaba recordando a él. Fue en ese momento en el que pensó en las palabras que le había dicho el conejo amigo de ella.

“_ella fue discriminada por los suyos”_

Eso solo ponía más cosas en común con ella. Que fastidio.

“SANS, ¿POR QUÉ SONRIES?” Preguntó.

A pesar de que ambos tenían una singular particularidad en su formación ósea que los hacía parecer estar sonriendo, ambos ya sabían reconocerse cuando una sonrisa era legítima. Y eso bastó para calmar a Papyrus y sonreírle de vuelta. Si estaba feliz por algo, no podía ser nada malo.

“Lo siento Paps. Estoy algo cansado” Contestó Sans cerrando la puerta del frigorífico, rendido a saber de lo que se trataba. Además si estaba congelado, duraría para el día siguiente, sea lo que fuese. “Iré a recostarme. Al sofá supongo”

“ESTÁ BIEN” Dijo Papyrus mirando a su hermano irse. Sin salir de la cocina, y dándole un vistazo general, suspiró lentamente. Estaba cansado, pero satisfecho de que todo estuviera en orden, al menos en la casa. Ya le preguntaría a su hermano el motivo de que _algo _lo hiciera sonreír.

════════ ♡ ════════

“Siento que no estás siendo totalmente sincera conmigo” Dijo Drew mientras miraba a Frisk teclear concentrada “Desde que llegué no has hecho más que ignorarme ¿A caso hice algo tan malo?”

Frisk levantó la vista un momento, debatiendo si seguir escribiendo el mensaje alentador para una señora con un jardín pisoteado por los niños o escuchar a su novio quejándose de la falta de atención que estaba recibiendo. ¿La última opción es la buena, verdad? Suspirando, bajó las manos a los lados de la máquina y lo miró a los ojos. Tan pronto le sostuvo la mirada, la supuesta preocupación de Drew por la relación le había casi disuadido para pedirle disculpas como siempre lo hacía, pero descartó la idea al ver que sus ojos se estrecharon en desaprobación. Como si fuese a darle un reproche por cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca.

“¿Y bien? Merezco una respuesta y unas disculpas por lo que a mi concierne”

“Drew, insultaste mi trabajo, me reprochaste en público… Me dejaste un cardenal en el brazo” Dijo ella con total neutralidad.

“Eso es culpa tuya.” Se apresuró a responder con soberbia.

_Y tú eres un inocente. Sí, claro._

“¿Perdón?” Se levantó de la silla “Tú eres quien decidió humillarme, tú eres quien trata de controlar todo lo que hago y cuando se te sale de las manos no puedes aceptarlo.” Apretó la mandíbula, estaba a punto de gritarle “¡Por dios _alguien _tuvo que venir para frenarte!”

Por un momento la mirada de Drew se oscureció. Frisk supo en seguida que estaba pensando en Sans, pudo leer el miedo en sus ojos. Pero tan pronto Drew realizó que estaba siendo vulnerable, estrechó la mirada sobre Frisk, tornándola gélida y despectiva, casi burlona.

“¿Segura que no estás en tus días femeninos?” Alzó una ceja en expresión aburrida cruzándose de brazos “Porque si es así, puedo entenderlo. No soy un ignorante”

Las mejillas de Frisk se tornaron rojas, entre la vergüenza y la ira que comenzaba a palpitarle en el pecho ¿Cómo se atrevía?

“Frisk, cariño” Comenzó con un sorpresivo cambio de actitud, que casi desbloqueaba el muro emocional que estaba comenzando a construir ella. “Dime, ¿Ya no soy suficiente para ti? Porque si es así, puedo dejarte tranquila, sabes…”

De pronto un frío atravesó la espalda de Frisk. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza con esas palabras era la presunta ruptura de su relación con él. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, mucho que hablar y perdonar. Salidas de las vacaciones, la promesa pasar las festividades donde su padre, la visita al museo. Todos los planes se esfumarían con tan solo aceptar esas palabras. ¿Pero eso era lo que quería? Una escondida voz de adentro lloraba por negarlo todo y pedir las disculpas que le exigía, no arruinar todo a lo que habían querido aspirar a hacer. El compromiso, su boda. Lo perdería todo. Otra vez se sentía como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared. Sentía que todo iba demasiado rápido.

“Dime, ¿Quieres de verdad seguir con esta relación?” Preguntó él.

Frisk estaba asustada. Todos los recuerdos de su compañía, todos esos sentimientos a punto de romperse, ¿Qué era esto? El pecho le apretaba como nunca, como si un hilo muy delgado estuviera a punto de partirse, para hacerla gritar, para hacerla llorar. Pero era diferente a una sensación de pena, si no de pérdida y remordimiento. De algo irremediable. Los ojos de Drew parecían vidriosos, pero algo extraño se ocultaba en ellos. Frisk miró su escrito una vez más, tratando de evadir esa mirada inquisitiva, esa decisión tan drástica. ¿Terminar? ¿Acabar con todo de una vez?

Era demasiado pronto.

Demasiado apresurado.

¿En qué momento se volvió todo tan complicado? Hace unos días estaba dispuesta a enfrentar esto, a tener que pasar por esta escena y superarla. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Drew suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos.

“No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza Frisk, pero tienes que tener en cuenta esto.” Dijo “Yo te amo, como a nadie más. Lo que hago, lo hago por ti, porque me preocupo por ti cariño”

_¿Esto… es culpa? ¿Culpa de qué?_

“¿Dónde quedó todo esa dedicación que me mostrabas todos los días? Desapareció en unas semanas. Tú _sabes _que eso me duele” Le levantó el mentón para que lo mirase “¿Tú quieres hacerme sufrir, Frisk? ¿He sido tan mal novio para ti?”

Una parte de ella quería negarlo, la otra quería escupirle en la cara. ¿Qué lo estaba haciendo sufrir? Puede que ella estuviese siendo egoísta en un punto, pero algo en su voz, en su actuar era tan… Desagradable. Pero de algo estaba segura; antes ella hubiera comenzado a llorar abalanzándose en sus brazos con esas palabras tan dulces. Lo que significaba que ya no era la misma. Ella sentía que había cambiado, su corazón había cambiado.

Pero ese mismo cambio requería de tiempo para organizar su mente, y esto simplemente fue explosivo para ella.

Una avalancha de emociones se agolpaba en su cabeza, contradictorias las unas de las otras, amontonando recuerdos sobre sensaciones, momentos desagradables que se habían transformado en agradables por su sola aprobación. Cuando convertía el veneno en amor.

Frisk agachó la cabeza sin responder.

“¿Lo ves? No queremos que algo tan hermoso como nuestro amor se termine” dijo el envolviéndola en los brazos. “No te preocupes, cuando vuelva, podremos al fin casarnos, Frisk ¿No te parece estupendo? Nada podrá impedírnoslo, ni el dinero, ni los tiempos. Todo estará a nuestro favor.”

Frisk quería gritarle, apartarlo, necesitaba espacio para pensar. Pero estaba quieta, muda e incapaz de mover un músculo. Estaba dudando otra vez.

_Tal vez, quiere cambiar…_

════════ ♡ ════════

Las horas habían pasado lentamente y Sans no había podido conciliar la siesta de siempre. Su cabeza usualmente estaba atosigada de problemas referentes al trabajo y preocupaciones con las que debía lidiar, dormir era algo refrescante que lo ayudaba a sobrellevar todo aquello, borrándolo de su cabeza hasta que despertase. Pero esta vez lejos de ser problemas de ubicaciones para cartografiar, estrategias dudosas y órdenes vacías, ella se había convertido en su habichuela bajo el colchón. Mantenía las cuencas cerradas y ni un rastro de cansancio. No sentía ganas de moverse, solo de seguir en el sofá, y en su mente se esforzaba por pensar en cualquier otra cosa que lo distrajera del recuerdo de la muchacha. Hace unos momentos, estaba decidido a dormir, pero ya había dado demasiadas vueltas y la comodidad terminó por volverse escueza.

“Maldición” Murmuró mientras se levantaba.

Si nada le había dado razones para odiarla, él mismo la estaba creando trayéndola a su mente, cada vez que algún tema en el que quería pensar hacía una sinapsis y la relacionaba con ella de alguna manera. ¿Cómo podía ser que hubiese relación con el alza del precio de la salsa tabasco y ella? Oh, claro, la vez que estuvo medio borracho pensó en ella.

Llegó a la mesa y su hermano aún estaba metido en la cocina tarareando. Suponía que todo estaba hecho y que solo estaba matando el tiempo ¿A caso tenía algo para decirle? Cualquier cosa para quitarse a la chica de la cabeza.

“Oye Paps” Lo llamó, supo en seguida que tenía su atención al detenerse el tarareo “Te quedan ¿cuántos días, hermano?”

_Cualquier cosa._

“SANS, NO TE OÍ DESPERTAR.” Se asomó “¿DE VERDAD QUIERES HABLAR DE ESO? VAYA HERMANO, ¿AL FIN ENTRAS EN TOTAL RAZÓN Y ME DEJARÁS TENER UNA PLÁCIDA CONVERSACIÓN HACERCA DE MI NUEVO RANGO Y LABORES?, ¡ESO ES ESTUPENDO!”

Por un considerable rato, Papyrus habló, seguramente todo lo que tenía guardado desde la noticia, sin notar que su hermano no estaba realmente escuchando cuando asentía en cada pausa que hacía. La comida del plato de Sans había desaparecido mucho antes que la de Papyrus, y no era precisamente porque estuviera mejorando, sin no porque estaba literalmente sedado por sus propios pensamientos. Trataba de concentrarse, pero el caprichoso momento de euforia que había ocultado cuando vio los ojos de ella aliviados, se repetía como en una película. ¿Desde cuándo hacer algo bueno por alguien lo hacía sentir tan animado? Sans sacudió la cabeza y buscó en el plato vacío algo más de comida, tal vez la salsa avinagrada le devuelva la cordura. Pero no notó ese detalle hasta aquel momento.

“¿QUIERES MÁS SANS? VAYA, ¡DEBO HABER MEJORADO MUCHO!” sonrió su hermano “GENERALMENTE, TE VAS A TU HABITACIÓN Y NO SALES HASTA EL DÍA SIGUIENTE”

“Oh, yo…” Dándose cuenta de sus acciones. Su hermano tenía razón, ya debería haber hecho el plan de retirada a su cuarto. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para un “_no gracias”. _Realmente no quería más, pero al ver la gran sonrisa que tenía no tuvo el valor para negarle otra porción. Que mala suerte.

Al ver llegar otro plato con una montaña de pasta, sentía que el inexistente estómago suyo se retraía quejumbroso. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que cuando aprendiese a cocinar otra cosa, estaría lo suficientemente _entrenado_ para enfrentarse a horrores culinarios peores sin caer en la mentira. Estaría totalmente sedado. Pero de momento, esto le daría otra cosa en qué pensar. Sí…

“OH, SANS. ¿EN DONDE ESTÁ EL RECIPIENTE DE PLÁSTICO? ¿NO ME DIGAS QUE AÚN SIGUE EN TU MALETÍN?” Dijo el menor sentándose a su lado.

Sans casi escupe los fideos que tenía a medio masticar en la boca.

“Oh, sí. Aún”

En respuesta, Papyrus se levantó tarareando la melodía de siempre y tomó el maletín que se encontraba tirado junto a la puerta. Sans solo lo miró sacar lo que necesitaba de su interior, mientras, proseguía comiendo y haciendo muecas por el sabor amargo.

“OH, ¿NO ES DULCE? HASTA LIMPIÓ EL RECIPIENTE” Comentó alegremente. “FRISK ES UNA DAMA DE LO MAS ENCANTADORA. HAY _OTROS _ QUE NI SIQUIERA LIMPIAN LO SUYO.”

“¿No estás hablando de mí o sí?” Dijo Sans tratando de desviar el tema hacia otro lado.

“TU ERES UNA EXCEPCIÓN, Y RECONOZCO QUE NO ESTAS EN TU TOTAL FACULTAD DE HACER CUALQUIER COSA, Y SOLO LAS HACES CUANDO ALGO TE PREOCUPA. Y NO ESTOY EN DESAPROBACIÓN A ESO. EH… NO TOTALMENTE.” Estrechó la mirada. Realmente no era grato encontrar a su hermano limpiando, después de todo cuando lo hacía era porque algo andaba mal o fuera de su lugar. Pero aun así. “NO IMPORTA. HABLABA DE UN TIPO DEL TRABAJO, UN MANIPULADOR NATO. CASI CAIGO EN SU JUEGO MENTAL, Y ME HACE REHACER UN INFORME CON EL NOMBRE DE AMBOS, SUERTE QUE EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS PUEDE HACER VER A LOS DEMÁS DE SUS ERRORES SIN ESCATIMAR EN MODESTIA.”

Ahora la cara del engendro que la molestaba se le vino a la cabeza. Sintió que le entraba una fatiga enorme y los nudillos le picaban. Oh, sí, quería enseñarle a ese humano que ese tipo de tratos son peligrosas cuando no conoces a quienes están a tu alrededor, en especial si son o no _tolerantes_. Y Sans solo se consideraba respetuoso, hasta cierto punto.

_“Le diré a mi hermano que le das las gracias.” _Recordó de repente.

Demonios. Una cosa llevaba a la otra, pero esto era ridículo.

“Oye, uh, la humana dice que gracias” Comentó desviando la mirada. “Dijo que le había encantado”

Papyrus volteó alzando una ceja de hueso, como si no comprendiera.

“¿Qué?” Preguntó extrañado el mayor.

“OH, NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE HAYA ENCANTADO HASTA ESE PUNTO DE COMPARTIR SU OPINION TAMBIÉN CONTIGO” Dijo sonrojado caminando hacia la cocina. “CREO QUE ES LA OPORTUNIDAD IDEAL DE QUE SALGAMOS COMO VERDADEROS AMIGOS”

Sans parpadeo confundido. ¿Compartir opinión?

“IMAGINA, UNA CENA EN LA CASA DE TÉ DE LAS ARAÑAS QUE OÍ EN LAS PROPAGANDAS DE LA RADIO DE HOTLAND. NADA DICE _GRACIAS Y ADIÓS, _QUE UNA BUENA TAZA DE TÉ EN UN LUGAR ASÍ”

“Oye, espera. ¿Me dices que ella te dio las gracias?”

_¿Cuándo?_

“OH SI, LA JOVEN SE TOMÓ LA MOLESTIA DE LLAMAR DESDE LA IMPRENTA” Puso la mano en su pecho para recitar “NUNCA ESCUCHÉ A ALGUIEN DERRAMAR LA GRATITUD DE SU CORAZÓN DE TAL FORMA. ADMITO QUE SU SINCERIDAD ME GOLPEÓ EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL PECHO” Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir con orgullo “_NUNCA PROVÉ NADA IGUAL” _Dijo agudizando su tono de voz, simulando la voz de la chica. “_EL SABOR ERA ALGO INDESCRIPTIBLE”_

Sans encubrió la risa con tos al echarse una gran cantidad de comida a la boca. Dándose unos golpes en el pecho, escuchó atento sin perder el hilo del tema, incluso con la tontería que había orquestado.

“_PAPYRUS, TU TALENTO SOLO SE OPACA POR TU PASIÓN, POR FAVOR SIGUE PRACTICANDO, ESPERO SER CAPAZ DE PROBAR TUS NUEVOS AVANCES EN UN FUTURO_” Volvió a aclararse la garganta para volver a su voz, que se oía por mucho más masculina, pero igual de impetuosa “DEBO DECIR QUE LAS MALAS CRÍTICAS SI ME DESILUCIONAN UN POCO, PERO LA SEÑORITA FRISK FUE TODO UN ÁNGEL. ¡SOLO UN VERDADERO AMIGO TE DICE LA VERDAD A LA CARA DE ESA FORMA!”

Sans no pudo aguantar más y la toz se convirtió en risa luego de expulsar todo lo que tenía dentro. Papyrus lo miró ensuciar todo, pero lo aliviaba ver a su hermano mayor teniendo un buen momento. Tomando un trapo de la cocina, se lo dejó al lado para que limpiara su estropicio.

“L-Lo siento Paps. Heh.” Dijo Sans finalmente limpiándose una lágrima que le comenzaba a caer por la cuenca.

_¿Ella en serio le había dado las gracias personalmente? Y si lo que dice Paps es verdad… La chica debe tener una integridad innegable. Ni siquiera conocía demasiados monstruos con esa cualidad. Pero ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?_

Sans lo pensó un momento. Claro no había hecho nada más que apartarla. ¿Qué iba a querer usarlo de intermediario si podía hacerlo ella misma? Idiota.

_Creo que le debo una disculpa a la chica._

“SANS, ESTÁS SONRIENDO DESDE QUE LLAGASTE, MÁS DE LO NORMAL, ¿ESTÁ TODO BIEN?”

Sans rió por lo bajo al entenderse un poco mejor. Había enfocado sus suposiciones en alguien a quien había estado negándoselas desde un inicio. Alguien quien había roto esa opinión, y esa misma pérdida lo había fastidiado, él mismo se había buscado motivos estúpidos para juzgarla. Pero gracias a dios, fue lo suficientemente cuerdo para hacer una excepción y darse cuenta. Había sido injusto y ella no había mostrado nada más que amabilidad frente a él. Ella no mendigó su amistad, se mostró se mostró cordial dio apoyo cuando lo necesitó, aunque fuese algo pequeño como pagar el peaje del bus. Se tenía merecido que lo ignorase.

Suspirando miró a su hermano.

“Tenías razón” Dijo enrollando una porción de comida en el tenedor “Más humanos pueden ser como ella”

“¿AH?” Sonrió, pero igualmente confuso.

“Y si, Paps… No podría estar mejor.”

Aquella noche Sans pudo cerrar las cuencas sin preocupaciones aparentes, solo las mismas inquietudes del trabajo, que poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo. ¿Sería gracias a que sabía que no tenía que odiar a nadie dentro de su día a día? Estaba determinado a que al día siguiente, haría las paces con la humana, se presentaría como un colega más y su vida se tornaría tranquila. Por supuesto la proximidad del cumplimiento del plan tenía la corona de las responsabilidades. Tenía la certeza de que las cosas se complicarían apenas llegara esa irascible mujer pez. Saborear la paz hasta que se acabase no sonaba tan mal.

Dándose una última vuelta, se sumió en la oscuridad de un sueño familiar.

El mismo calor, las mismas luces, el mismo edificio.

La misma sensación de congojo encaramándose a su pecho.

No entendía por qué cada vez que una buena noche se hacía presente, al día siguiente tenía esta misma _premonición. _Cambiante, de dos finales aleatorios, que terminaba con la muerte de un aparente ser querido. Pero había algo diferente.

La figura blanca que siempre estaba destinada a morir, no estaba.

Sans caminaba en la oscuridad a través de las luces que creaban una cortina de pétalos quemados iluminando el camino. Las llamas devoraban lo que quedaba del edificio, la explosión lo había devastado casi por completo, y como lo era de esperar, estaba a punto de derrumbarse. A pesar de que aquella figura no estaba presente, la sensación de ansiedad y preocupación persistía.

“¿Dónde estás?” Se preguntaba, como si supiera realmente de quién se tratase.

Pero él estaba determinado a encontrarla. Y lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento fue abrir una fisura hacia el edificio. Algo le decía que debía entrar sin importar que ella no estuviera, debía cerciorarse de ello.

Otra vez, fue incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, sabía que la idea era una locura. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, razonar un poco y voltear a buscar por otro lado para hallar tranquilidad, pero todo fue inútil. Pronto sintió como sus ropas comenzaban a chamuscarse luego del primer paso. Todo a su alrededor estaba completamente ennegrecido, polvoriento e impasable. Las llamas se habían apoderado del lugar, amenazando con devorarlo por completo.

Un pequeño sonido, pequeño, casi inaudible, pero lo suficiente para que sus hombros cayesen por los costados casi derrumbando su forma. Un ahogado gemido cortado por el sonido de los tablones bajo sus pies. Corrió tan rápido como pudo, sin importarle el inhalar el humo negro.

Entre las lágrimas provocadas por el doloroso respirar, encontró a la blanca figura tendida en el piso con la mitad de una pared aplastándole la pierna. Ahogando un grito, corrió hacia ella tumbándose a sus pies. La figura no respondía, supuso que hace nada debió desmayarse. Liberó la pierna lo más rápido que pudo de los escombros y la tomó entre sus brazos. Aún respiraba.

Pero estaba demasiado cansado, había inhalado demasiado humo y sentía que sus fuerzas poco a poco desaparecían.

Debía actuar rápido.

Quizás si la salvaba, podría saber de quién se trataba.

Pero un horrible sonido estremeció lo que quedaba del lugar, sintió como el piso se perdía, y él junto con la figura, eran arrastrados hacia la pared que daba a la ventana, rompiendo la endeble muralla en el proceso. Casi sin poder aferrarse por el cansancio, con sus últimas fuerzas, se aferró del borde de la madera y con la otra sujetaba la mano de ella, colgándole como un péndulo.

Lentamente sus ojos se cerraban, si no lo mataba el humo, lo haría la caída. Miró por última vez a la muchacha. Quería salvarla al menos a ella.

Pero traicionado por su agarré, sus huesudas manos se resbalaron de la madera y ambos cayeron.

“…Lo siento, niña” Murmuró antes de que el golpe lo despertara.

Sobresaltado por dentro, pero visiblemente tranquilo, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la luz de la mañana asomándose por las fisuras de la cortina.

════════ ♡ ════════

Mirando el amanecer desde su ventana, se calentaba las manos con la taza de té. El humo se pegaba a la ventana haciendo siluetas finas y alargadas. El aliento de Frisk golpeó el vidrio igualmente y limpió con la manga de su suéter, recreando el agujero que el frío había vuelto a sellar. El estómago le dolía, pero valía la pena si era por el joven esqueleto que lo había hecho tan amablemente.

_Joven, aunque pudiera tener al menos 20 años más que ella. La vida de los monstruos es una locura._

De todas maneras no podía negar el hecho de que parecía toda una adolecente pese a su edad, ella misma notaba que la magia de los monstruos le afectaba en su crecimiento. Cuando se pasaba demasiado tiempo entre ellos, la magia afectaba el desarrollo de las células, su padre se lo había explicado cuando por casualidad encontró una revista humana para mayores de edad entre unas cajas viejas. Ella realmente nunca preguntó, y agradecía que, lejos de tomárselo con nerviosismo, la haya instruido dentro de su propio conocimiento con enciclopedias y libros referenciales. Era un monstruo muy cuadrado y puede que esto se debiese a su estructurada manera de organizar el conocimiento de su cabeza.

En pocas palabras, un chiflado.

Riendo por lo bajo, se levantó del brazo del sofá, dándole un último y prolongado sorbo a su bebida matutina, miró con recelo y oscuridad el paisaje de su propia casa. Las cosas no estaban para nada bien.

Frisk había hecho todo como solía hacerlo antes, el desayuno humeaba en la mesa, la tetera metálica trinaba en la cocina y su novio debería estar por salir del cuarto. Pero la determinada visión de comenzar con un día alegre se había esfumado, mucho antes de que el sol se asomase por la arboleda.

La noche anterior, Frisk descubrió algo que se sumaría a su nueva lista de sentimientos encontrados durante la semana. Drew había tratado de endulzar la noche acercándose a su lado de la cama. Pese a seguirle el juego, ella no pudo sentir nada. No se sentía diferente a una espectadora de su propia vida. Ella recordaba que mientras su cuerpo era tocado por su mano, se sentía infinitamente doloroso. Quería apartarlo de sí.

_“Mira cómo estás. Esto no puede significar que ya no me quieres ¿verdad?”_ Recordaba las palabras de Drew.

Se odiaba a sí misma en ese momento. Traicionada por su propio cuerpo, ella no quería demostrarle nada. ¿Tal vez era en su propia defensa? La mano de Drew era pesada, y Frisk solo podía imaginar la fuerza de un ataque frustrado si lo interrumpía. Tenía miedo de las repercusiones. Y por primera vez, dio gracias al juego químico natural que encubría su rechazo.

Frisk no podía negarlo, le estaba temiendo a Drew.

_¿Cuánto le quedaba para que se fuera?_

Suspirando, Frisk miró el calendario aliviada. _Jueves._ Solo un poco más y estaría tranquila, solo un poco más y _tal vez_ podría reunir las fuerzas para decirle a Drew lo que pensaba. Y quizás arreglar esto. Por mucho que a Frisk le molestase el no poder decir las cosas importantes a la cara, no podía arriesgarse a lo peor. Lo haría por teléfono. Lo tenía todo planeado, incluso había pensado en renunciar para poder ir con su padre y conseguir trabajo. Pero legítimamente no quería hacerlo, quería permanecer en Nuevo Ebott, quería continuar trabajando dándole apoyo y consejos a quienes se lo pidieran, no importaba que tan pequeños fuesen. Era su forma de aportar su granito de arena. Y no podía renunciar cuando la pena y la desesperanza tocaban los pies de su amado país.

Dispuesta a tener un mejor día, revisó el monedero para revisar el efectivo que le quedaba. Lo suficiente para comprar algo de ropa, o incluso… ¿Desde cuándo no se premiaba con algo como un cambio? Estaba cambiando de actitud ¿Qué tal de aspecto? No era mala idea, además, prometió a Toriel comenzar a darse más importancia a sí misma.

Pero salir sola…

Frisk repiqueteó con la punta de las uñas el mesón antes de ir a apagar la tetera, que ya le estaba molestando el chillido. Y como si este le hubiese estado interrumpido el pensamiento, recordó que Amelle era una gran candidata. La chica era adorable, casi de su edad y podrían hablar de romances todo el día.

Frisk estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono, pero luego de pensarlo un poco más se arrepintió.

_Qué egoísta eres Frisk. Buscar una amistad solo para tener con quien hablar de tus problemas._

No.

_“Necesito de alguien para compartir mis penas, alguien que pueda entenderlo”_ Se dijo en su mente. “Y _Amelle es perfecta”._

_Espero poder pagárselo de alguna manera. Me aseguraré de ello._

Drew apareció desde una esquina, alertando a Frisk al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse con dificultad. El joven aún se quitaba el sueño de los ojos arrastrando los pies hasta la mesa. La pesada interferencia de la rutina común, la redujo a un simple saludo antes de tomar todas sus pertenencias pertinentes y apresurarse a salir por la puerta, junto con la excusa de que se le hacía tarde. Tampoco era del todo una mentira, Frisk se había tomado su tiempo para no tener que verle la cara por más tiempo del que quisiera. Por suerte el tipo solo asintió y metió la nariz en el periódico junto a su taza de té. Era una lástima, Frisk quería probar la tocineta y los huevos revueltos antes de salir. Pero la necesidad de apartarse de él era mucho más fuerte.

* * * *

Tras abrir la puerta de su espacio de trabajo, su compañero conejo alzó la vista para saludarla. Aún no había comenzado con el nuevo tocón de cartas que tenía al lado, y era notable que quería llevar un poco más de tiempo antes de comenzar. La pila contrastaba con las cantidades anteriores, y no lo notaba por saber más o menos el trabajo que manejaba el conejo, era más bien por el hecho de que superaban con creces el tamaño de la máquina de fax. No debían ser buenas noticias.

“¿Todo en orden el hoy?” Preguntó casualmente mientras levantaba un pisapapeles de una cajonera.

“Si, si” Respondió ella con una sonrisa cansada “Solo una mala noche”

Winki alzó una ceja. Y luego negó con la cabeza antes de volver a su trabajo y magullar una hoja con el instrumento.

_Mucha información._

“Mira, niña. Si no quieres hablar, lo entiendo. Pero si algo te molesta, ya sabes” Comentó.

“De hecho…” Lo interrumpió “Quería hablar con Amelle”

Winki parpadeo alzando la vista por sobre los documentos que obstruían la visión de su rostro del otro lado.

“¿Cosas de mujeres?” Rió. “Bien, bien. Al menos te veo de buen humor para hacerlo” Frisk se ruborizó y se sentó frente a su escritorio “Creo que estaba buscando una excusa para ir a verla hoy, si quieres puedo llevarte conmigo a la estación de bomberos donde trabaja”

“¿En serio?”

Winki rió y comenzó a teclear. “No hay problema” Respondió.

Sonriendo, Frisk se acomodó en su lugar curvando una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Estirando los dedos de sus manos hacia el frente, comenzó con la primera pila de cartas, desatando el nudo que envolvía el primer montón.

No había nada demasiado complicado, las cartas las había vuelto a agrupar en asuntos relacionados con el frente, consejos sobre la vida cotidiana y agradecimientos. Sin embargo estaba un poco resentida con las de amor. Tenía la esperanza de que su tema favorito le devolviera ese antiguo ánimo, pero no fue así. Su corazón no estaba preparado para enterarse de rompimientos, penas o desconsuelos. No era capaz de abandonar tampoco a ninguna de sus lectoras, así que terminó por dejar aquellas que hablaban de un final feliz y las otras en espera hasta que algo se le ocurriera. Era como si una barrera le impidiese pensar con claridad, antes solía responder este tipo de cartas lastimeras poniendo todo el corazón, dándoles esperanzas de un nuevo principio. Ahora mirando sus respuestas impulsivas, no se había puesto a comprender, que demasiada esperanza, podría hacerles peor, guiándolas por un camino erróneo. Ya no tenía el valor de responderles. Descartando las más dolorosas o las que creía que dentro de sus facultades actuales, no podría. Una de ellas que le resultó un poco más ligera de responder (se sintió culpable al pensar así), fue una de una pobre mujer que había perdido a su prometido en el frente, siendo un aliado. Le había dado sus respectivas condolencias, sabía lo que significaba perder a un ser querido por una aberración como lo era una guerra.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la carta que su padre prometió enviarle de su hermano Kris, no había llegado aún. ¿Se le habría olvidado? El científico era muy despistado a veces. Frisk hiso una nota mental para llamarlo y recordárselo. Y así tenía la cara para decirle a Drew que no contaba con la memoria suficiente para existir.

_Drew…_

Pensar en él, le bajaba el ánimo en seguida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a lo suyo. No podía dejar que él se metiese en su trabajo.

Cuando metió la mano en la cesta, puesto le hacían falta un par de cartas para completar la plana. Se topó con algo inusual. Una carta estaba metida entremedio de los montones. No la había visto antes, además no tenía estampilla de una corresponsal. Parecía una carta hecha a mano y colocada en medio de las demás.

_“…No sé cómo acercarme a él y decirle cuanto lo siento”_ Leyó en su mente.

Estaba a punto de arrugar la carta y tirarla al cesto de la basura junto con las otras que no podían ser publicadas. Eso era exactamente lo que su cabeza le gritaba constantemente para volver a la supuesta normalidad. Hasta que realizó que no tenía por qué ser el mismo contexto. Calmándose, volvió a leer la carta. Fina caligrafía y firmada anónimamente.

_“Querida consejera de The Daily Echo:  
Creo que he hecho algo imperdonable. Tengo mis convicciones muy arraigadas en mi alma. Tomé partido de algo que no debí para tratar de hacer algo que quería y culpé a alguien a quien no tenía idea. Me ofendí y lo lastimé. Pero ahora, no tengo intenciones de hacer nada con él, salvo una buena amistad y relación saludable, pero me temo que luego de un tiempo, me siento un poco desconfiada de iniciar, incluso con un apretón de garras. No sé cómo acercarme a él y decirle cuánto lo siento. ¿Sabrías tú que hacer en mi lugar?_

_  
Atentamente Una Egoísta.”_

Frisk se rascó el mentón y volvió a leerla, un tanto desconcertada. Algo le sonaba extrañamente familiar en todo ese asunto. Pero… No podía decir el qué.

_¿Será posible…?_

* * * *

La hora del receso llegó con una humeante taza de té y galletas que le había compartido una de las muchachas. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para acompañar a Winki, pero se detuvo, haciendo que el conejo se girara a mirarla.

“Iré en seguida” Dijo ella dejando la taza de té en el escritorio “Tengo que hacer algo antes”

El conejo asintió y se fue escaleras arriba hacia la azotea a esperarla, seguramente con un cigarrillo.

Frisk había bajado rápidamente por las escaleras al primer piso. La primera planta estaba casi quieta con todos tranquilos y relajándose con sus bebestibles y el tabaco acompañándolos en una ligera neblina. Atravesó el vestíbulo hacia la sala de recesos para encontrarse con el enorme esqueleto dormitando el sofá más grande y mullido del lugar.

Sinceramente, Sans no le caía demasiado bien, era un pesado racista que no dudaba en mostrar su descontento con ella. Pero lo que había hecho el día de ayer, fue lo suficiente para descolocarla. Tal vez había dado más pena de lo que quería dado a conocer, quizás tuvo algo de piedad con ella por así decirlo. Quizás eso significaba que tenía algo de juicio dentro de él. No es que le gustase ser amiga de él, pero sería bueno hacer las paces, y tal vez al entender su punto de vista, podría cambiar algunas cosas. Quién sabe. Al menos esa pequeña acción, era lo suficiente para devolverle el favor de haberla ayudado. Apretó el papel dentro de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta para entrar.


	11. El cambio crea diferencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilucidar sobre la marcha

Frisk no quería despertarlo ¿Y si se enfadaba? Bueno, ya lo había visto molesto y sin motivo aparente. ¿Pero qué pasaría si le daba un motivo real? No sabía si continuar o retroceder para darle algo de espacio, podría venir después, cuando hubiese despertado por su cuenta, o a la salida y... No. _Ella_ no iba a esperar más, este era el momento, y tenía el pretexto ideal para obligarse a sí misma a hacerlo. A demás, molestarlo un poco le daría un pequeño merecido. Con un poco más de confianza, se acercó cautelosamente.

Frisk rió por lo bajo al escuchar un fuerte ronquido y luego la común queja al acomodarse. Se veía muy tranquilo. Podría ser así de agradable siempre, algo así como un agradable oso dormilón.

“¿Sans?” Dijo ella tomándole un hombro. “Sans, soy yo, Frisk. La humana que tanto odias” Continuó usando un suavemente tono burlón, por poco haciéndose reír a sí misma.

“Mmmm…” Rezongó zafándose de su toque para acomodarse del otro lado quedando su rostro frente a ella.

La posición en la que había quedado lo estaba haciendo roncar con fuerza. Un fuerte olor a picante y salsa de tomate la golpeó en toda la nariz haciéndola retroceder. ¿Qué demonios había comido para tener un aliento tan pesado? Tomando una bocanada de aire limpio, volvió a colocar una mano en su hombro y trató de moverlo un poco.

“¿Sans?” Volvió a decir para ser respondida con otro gruñido.

“Aun no es la hora, Elder aún no llega.” Dijo para volver a roncar.

Frisk no sabía muy bien a qué se refería. ¿Tal vez que la vieja bellota pasaba por aquí a una hora precisa? Lo único que sabía, era que el cascarrabias tiraba todo lo que tocaba así que… Valdría la pena intentarlo ¿No?

Acercándose a la puerta, la abrió y dio una última mirada a Sans antes de azotarla con fuerza contra el marco, llevándose las miradas de los otros empleados desde el otro lado. Ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza llevándose una mano a los labios. No volvió a respirar con tranquilidad hasta que los sujetos voltearon a lo que los ocupaba.

Al girarse, se encontró con Sans desperezándose, estirando ambos brazos hacia arriba para luego rascarse el cráneo.

“Que buena siesta, este sofá me sigue sorprendiendo. Heh.” Comentó bostezando otra vez palpando el cojín como si lo felicitara.

“¿Sans?” Dijo ella caminando hacia él.

El esqueleto se quedó un momento mirándola sorprendido, parpadeó un par de veces antes de convencerse que ella estuviera realmente allí, para luego fruncir el ceño. Parecía que tenía una facilidad para molestarse tan solo con poner esa expresión, incluso un pequeño rubor se le había comenzado a asomar por sobre los huesudos pómulos.

“L-Lo siento, pero ya es hora de ir a trabajar”

Sans estaba a punto de levantarse del sofá, pero se detuvo al escuchar a la muchacha reír. Él la siguió con las luces mientras ella se acercaba a su lado, alzando una ceja de hueso al verla sentándose a su lado.

“Perdona, fui yo, no el señor Elder” Dijo ella.

Sans desvió la mirada y volvió a _acomodarse _ en su lugar, aunque para Frisk, el monstruo parecía más bien estar tenso. Extraño, ya le habría gritado a estas alturas por haber azotado la puerta para despertarlo.

“Ah, eh… ¿Qué quieres?”

Frisk buscó en sus bolsillos el papel, las luces de Sans la observaron con curiosidad, hasta ver que se trataba de una carta.

“¿Q-Qué es eso?”

“¿Recuerdas de que no sabías cuándo podrías hablar con Linna?”

“¿Estás diciéndome que es una carta de Linna para mí?” Inquirió.

Frisk dejó escapar una pequeña risa antes de continuar.

“Es para mí” Dijo ganándose una mirada de extrañeza del esqueleto. “Sé que no es correcto que te la muestre, se supone que es la confidencialidad de usar algún apodo anónimo”

“¿Y qué te hace creer que es de ella?”

“Porque conozco su manera de escribir” Dijo ella tomando un periódico de la cesta junto al sofá, abriéndolo en la publicidad y apuntando con un dedo el título. Estaba escrito a mano con una hermosa caligrafía.

“Bien…” Mirando hacia arriba. “Y eso qué significa ¿Qué ya puedo ir a disculparme?”

“Siempre has podido disculparte” Le dijo sonriente ante la mirada molesta del esqueleto. “Pero es ahora cuando ella está lista para escucharte”

La expresión de Sans se había suavizado notablemente, pero no dejaba de mirarla ¿Quería decirle algo? Esperaba a que no fuera un reproche, la verdad. Frisk se comenzó a poner nerviosa, era extraño que la mirasen por tanto tiempo sin decirle nada alguno, era como si la estuviera estudiando de algún modo. ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Quería que se fuera? Tal vez era otra de esas advertencias de las cuales no había captado la indirecta. Sintió como una gota de sudor frío le pasaba por la nuca.

“Bueno, además…” Comenzó ella rompiendo el hielo “Tenía que venir a darte las gracias”

Sans parpadeó y agitó la cabeza, como si saliera de un trance.

“¿D-De qué?” dijo escuezo.

“Por ayudarme ayer” Sonrió “Si no hubieras estado, no sé qué habría pasado”

El pecho de Sans se había inflado y su rostro mostraba un rubor imposible de ocultar. Frisk no era idiota, _sí_ sabía que eso era un rubor, un excesivo rubor. Tal vez no estaba acostumbrando a cumplidos o gratitudes de, bueno, de esta índole en particular, tomando en cuenta de que ella era humana… ¿Será que no se lo esperaba? Pues mal, ella no era del tipo que dejaba estar un pequeño gesto de ayuda_._ Aunque, le resultaba extraño que no se molestara desde un principio ¿Qué lo habría hecho cambiar de actitud tan de repente? Pero sea lo que haya sido, le daba las gracias.

“S-Si, bueno” Dijo levantándose repentinamente del sofá girando la cabeza para no verle el rostro. “No es que me importara, en realidad, pero… No me gusta cuando, ya sabes…”

_¿Se meten con las mujeres? Déjame recordarte que tú también has sido así de bruto._

Frisk alzó una ceja esperando un comentario a su forma de actuar.

“…Cuando se aprovechan de otros.”

Ahora era Frisk quien no podía apartar la mirada de él ¿Qué le habían hecho a este tipo? Pero fuese o quien fuese que lo haya hecho cambiar sus maneras, le daba las gracias.

“En fin, gracias por la ayuda. Iré a hablarle y-” Sans había extendido la mano para que le entregase la carta. Frisk realizó lo que había hecho.

“Oh, no” Lo interrumpió Frisk saltando del asiento evitando que tomara el papel “Debo responder esta carta, espero que ella tome la iniciativa en esto”

“¿P-Pero no dijiste que…?” Sans la miró extrañado bajando la mano al cojín.

“Pues… como te dije ya, ella firmó anónimamente, entonces, si se entera de que yo sabía que era ella… Y luego que te lo dije a ti” Dijo nerviosa agarrándose la manga del suéter de hilo.

“¿Estás pidiéndome que te salve el pellejo?” Soltó entre risas.

Frisk lo pensó un momento. Tenía razón, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Podría simplemente haberle respondido a Linna y con eso bastaba, no tenía por qué ir con Sans y decirle que había una gran posibilidad de que fuera ella, y que estaba lista para hablar. ¿Y ella misma se hacía llamar consejera? _“Tonta, no eres más que una tonta”_ Se decía mentalmente. ¿Por qué debía ser tan imprudente a veces? O siempre, después de todo, últimamente había estado haciendo cerca de todo lo que quería y eso la había estado haciendo sentir más _ella misma _ que nunca. Entonces, eso significaba que ¿Quería hablarle? No podía quedarse callada y hacer como todos los días, debía darle las gracias. Pero otra vez, la carta. Hablarle de ella no era necesario. Genuinamente quería hacer que Linna diera el primer paso para hablar, dada la personalidad fuerte de la mantis y Sans ya estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado. No había pensado en las repercusiones de hablar con Sans sobre eso…

_De verdad soy una estúpida._

“Muy bien, pero quedará entre los dos. Si ella se entera de que me lo contaste pensará que éramos aliados para hacerla pasar un mal rato” Dijo guiñándole una cuenca. “También es tu oportunidad perfecta para relacionarte bien con ella. A demás así no se volverá a colar frente de ti”

Frisk sintió que el corazón de daba un vuelco. ¿Quién demonios es este sujeto?

_Es tan, diferente… _

Estupefacta, no fue capaz de sonreírle de vuelta, aunque no supiera si esa sonrisa permanente de él era en realidad una sincera. Frisk, aunque confundida, estaba aliviada de que las cosas salieran inesperadamente bien. No quería hacer las cosas más incómodas –supuso que para ambos– y se retiró con el corazón retumbándole bajo la mano.

_Solo lo cogiste de buen humor. Es todo. Tuviste a la suerte de tu lado._

Subiendo a la azotea para encontrarse con su buen amigo, esquivó toda palabra acerca de lo que había pasado inventándole que había ido al baño a retocarse, para cuando volvió por su té este estaba frío, y se hiso uno nuevo. No era del todo mentira, la poca cantidad que alcanzaba en una taza era fácil de enfriar. Y sí, había tardado en meterse a la cocina para prepararse uno nuevo. Winki no parecía del todo convencido, pero asintió a todo lo que dijo comprensivamente. Frisk estaba segura de que él sabía que estaba ocultándole algo, pero el conejo sabía cuándo apartarse, en especial con lo notablemente nerviosa que parecía estar.

* * * *

La tarde laboral había finalmente acabado, y la cola de impresiones estaba con sus últimos empleados esperando con sus documentos en mano. La tarde estaba fría y Frisk no dudó en subir la bufanda hasta la nariz, acomodándose el cabello como pudo para hacer calzar su sombrero de siempre. Qué poco práctico le resultaba a veces.

Habiendo marcado su salida, esperó a Winki en las escaleras de la entrada. El conejo le había dicho que tardaría un poco, iba a _colocarse algo de ropa_; No era la primera vez que iba a hacerle una visita sorpresa a Amelle en la estación, pero le gustaba impresionarla en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentase. Esta vez sería junto con Frisk.

Un agradable olor atrapó la nariz de Frisk, tenue y casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente para poder reconocerlo y estremecerle las tripas. Al voltear, se topó que en la esquina de la otra calle había llegado el carrito de perritos calientes de siempre. En seguida recordado que no había comido nada, no había preparado su almuerzo, se había saltado la mitad de su desayuno por no querer verle la cara a Drew –además, se había tardado un buen por haberse metido a bañar por más tiempo del debido, la noche anterior la había hecho asquearse de ella misma. Dios, uno olvida hasta el hambre cuando se enfoca en lo que le gusta hacer.

Por un momento, en su mente comenzaba a debatir si ir o no por uno de ellos, ya llevaba ahí un buen rato esperando al conejo, seguramente ya estaba por salir. Oh, Winki la perdonaría por desaparecer solo unos minutos. Comenzó a buscar su monedero mientras caminaba lentamente hasta el paso peatonal. Oh, ya podía saborear la comida.

“Frisk” Llamó Winki desde atrás. “¿Hacia dónde vas?”

Frisk volteó casi de inmediato, llevándose un susto de la enorme sombra tras de ella. Dejando ir un suspiro de alivio, le sonrió al ver que se trataba de su compañero conejo. Al referirse él a _ponerse algo de ropa,_ literalmente lo había hecho. Winki ya no era más solo una cabeza, estaba bien colocado sobre un perfecto cuerpo creado a partir de su magia. Frisk sabía que los monstruos podían moldear su propia magia para crear partes faltantes, pero nunca había visto tal proeza de crear un cuerpo completo. Alto y macizo, superándola, al menos por tres cabezas. El tamaño, a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo veía, no la sorprendía, de hecho se lo estaba esperando. La cabeza de Winki era muy grande para un cuerpo pequeño.

“¿Qué tal?” Dijo él con cierto orgullo.

“Whao, si no fuera por el gasto de magia que haces, te diría que vinieras a trabajar así más seguido” Le respondió con ella con un guiño.

“Haha. No, no podría. Primero, si, es un gasto de magia, segundo, es un gasto innecesario en ropa, al menos para mí especie.” Continuó “Y más importante… Por las señoritas que gustan de coquetearme” Bromeó alzando una ceja hacia ella.

Frisk rió pasando la vista hacia el carrito de comida que ya tenía gente haciendo fila. Nop, ya no se podía. Al menos Winki estaba feliz, ella podía comprar algo de paso a la estación.

“¿Vamos?” Dijo colgando una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras se calaba un cigarrillo en la boca.

* * * *

Faltaban tan solo unos minutos para la hora de salida, la gente comenzaba a retirarse del lugar mientras que otra llegaba para iniciar el cambio. Amelle estaba terminando de escribir un reporte a mano, se encontraba sola en la oficina y faltaba una hora para que su puesto fuese ocupado nuevamente. La chica esbozó un resoplido, arreglándose los mechones largos de cabello que caían por su rostro, se le estaban enganchando en el dobladillo de sus lentes.

“Ugh, ya tendrás tu merecido” Dijo para sí misma mientras colocaba otro pasador en su cabello.

Cuando hubo terminado, se los quitó y los limpió con un pañuelo que sacó del bolsillo.

Alguien se había aclarado la garganta frente a su escritorio. Al alzar la vista solo pudo ver a un tipo enorme. Estrechó la mirada, la silueta era algo familiar para ella, pero no supo de quién se trataba hasta que se colocó los lentes de vuelta.

“¡Winki!” Exclamó emocionada.

La chica se levantó por poco derribando la silla, teniendo que tomarse unos segundos para colocarla en su sitio antes de saltar a abrazar a su novio.

“Dios, que sorpresa” Dijo entre risitas. “No creí que vendrías hoy también”

El conejo solo se rió y se agachó a depositar un beso en su frente. La chica soltó una pequeña risa antes de retroceder y casi espantarse.

“E-En público no, nos meteremos en problemas” Musitó.

“Oh, no me importa” Dijo tomando su rostro para darle un beso directamente en los labios.

“¡Winki!” Ruborizada, la chica se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, aunque tras las muñecas podía verse una sonrisa juguetona.

“Descuida, no hay nadie al rededor” Le sonrió para luego rascarse la barbilla. “Aunque eso no es del todo cierto”

Dando un paso hacia el lado, Winki dejó en descubierto a Frisk que estaba casi tan ruborizada como Amelle.

“Hola”

“¡Frisk!” Amelle había acercado rápidamente a estrecharle la mano, pero se detuvo en seco dejando a Frisk con la mano extendida “N-Nos viste… ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Winki!” Se giró a mirarlo.

El conejo se encogió de hombros mientras se reía de la situación. Claramente la estaba pasando mejor que ella allí. Frisk no pudo evitar hacer una comparación de ellos y el trato que había traído con Drew. De hecho, le recordaba mucho en el inicio de su relación; todo parecía menos importante. Al menos para ella.

Frisk se había escondido tras de Winki a petición de él. Realmente le tomó por sorpresa escuchar el ósculo y luego el beso. Era algo _extraño_, pero se sentía igual de agradable cuando veía el resto de parejas en la calle y en el recuerdo del parque central.

Había notado que la chica traía el cabello demasiado arreglado, aplastado por varios pasadores puestos aleatoriamente, los rizos estaban tomados en una cola de caballo en un listón azul. El traje especial que traía la hacía parecer aún más pequeña incluso. Winki le había comentado que Amelle usaba uniforme para meterse dentro del papel, de otra manera no lo veía tan _emocionante._ Claro, la pelirroja trabajaba atendiendo llamadas, nunca saltaría a la acción realmente. Así como a ella misma le gustaba responder correspondencia. Cada loco con lo suyo.

Frisk le sonrió.

“Lo siento por eso” Dijo Amelle.

“N-No, no. No hay problema” Explicó Frisk nerviosa. Aferrándose a su bolso miró a Winki, este hiso un ademán con la cabeza para que continuara. Tenía razón, no había razón para que estuviera nerviosa. Amelle era una buena chica, y Frisk no iba a preguntar nada malvado. Respirando hondo Frisk se encontró con la mirada confundida pero curiosa de la muchacha. “A decir verdad, quiero pedirte algo” dijo “Quiero que seamos amigas”

“Pfft” El conejo reprimió una risa, fingiendo que miraba hacia otro lado.

_Que directa, Frisk._

Frisk en seguida se ruborizó. Nadie va por allí preguntando por amistad. Winki estaba conteniéndose de hacer algún comentario desagradable, pero por la otra mano, para sorpresa de Frisk, Amelle parecían brillarle los ojos.

“Oh, yo estaba por pedirte lo mismo” Rió entre dientes “Pero no quería preguntártelo así, sin más…”

“Bueno” Suspiró Frisk, ignorando el calor de su rostro “Ya lo hice yo ¿Qué dices?”

“Me parece bien”

“Dios” Comentó entre dientes, agarrándose el tabique.

Frisk nunca había visto reír a Winki de esa manera. Siempre lo había considerado alguien avejentado, al cual el tiempo le había pasado la factura demasiado pronto para un monstruo. Muy serio, muy evasivo, alguien con quien podrías tener miedo a hablarle solo por la opinión que podría darte. Los recuerdos de su primer encuentro surgieron en su cabeza como las tormentas que había durante el verano, intensas, pero pasajeras. Tan solo bastaba decir que el conejo la vilipendió hasta que se acostumbraron al mismo espacio de trabajo, se habían vuelto cercanos, incluso buenos amigos. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando el conejo la abandonaba en la oficina para salir a fumar fuera. Pero esta vez… Realmente parecía joven, como unos quince años mayor que Amelle a lo más. Lo veía molestar a la chica como si fuera hermana menor. La privacidad que tenían en ese momento era seguramente era lo que les permitía ser como ellos querían. ¿Este era el Winki del que Amelle estaba enamorada?

_Tal vez si lo intento otra vez… Las cosas puedan ser así otra vez._

Frisk sacudió la cabeza. Su mirada se había perdido su vigor. Eso no iba a pasar, debía dejar de pensar en que las cosas tenían una solución de cuentos de hadas, y aunque la tuviera, ya no deseaba tomarla. Ya conocía a Drew lo suficiente para saber que las cosas se repetirían, e incluso, con el nuevo rumbo que planeaba para su vida, iría a peor. Frisk dio un paso atrás aferrándose del brazo delicado.

_Mucho peor…_

“¿Frisk? ¿O-Ocurre algo?” Le preguntó Amelle.

Ya estaba otra vez sobreactuando con todo esto. Sonriéndole, negó con la cabeza y aseguró que solo se sentía hambrienta, y no estaba lejos de la realidad, incluso fue atestiguada por el sonido quejumbroso de sus tripas. La pareja solo se miró a los ojos para sonreír. Frisk ya se imaginaba hacia donde sería la próxima parada. Qué alivio.

Se pusieron en marcha tan pronto como Amelle estuviera lista, su novio llevaba las cosas –Dijo algo de querer aprovechar estar al completo, aunque para Frisk solo era un farol para Amelle– mientras ambas chicas caminaban al frente de él conversando sobre intereses en común. Descubrieron que tenían buena conexión, en especial si hablaban de amor. Aunque ese asunto prefirieron dejarlo de lado de momento, primeramente porque Winki estaba detrás, y Frisk tampoco se sentía muy bien al darle razones para pensar en quién la estaba esperando en casa.

Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería, extensión de una cadena de comida popular en Hotland. Según decían, era mejor aprovechar la de aquí que la original. No había diferencias en las recetas, y la calidad del servicio era el mismo, pero había una muy notable diferencia en el coste. Amelle explicaba que era principalmente para atraer a clientes humanos, no todos tenían gusto por ese distinguido sazón _arácnido._ Otra cosa que tenían en común con Amelle. Por supuesto, fuera de la cafetería ya había una advertencia donde ponía: _“No se admiten aracnofóbicos. No puedes decir que te discriminamos, si tú ya nos odias”._

A Frisk le fascinaba que la ciudad tuviese tantas cafeterías, cada uno con un estilo propio y encantador que hacía a los comensales tener su favorito, o bien viajar de uno en uno hasta encontrar su sitio. Había tantos dulces que probar que nunca creía poder aburrirse de ellos. Aunque si hablamos de algún dulce favorito, ese siempre sería esa tarta de Toriel. Madre mía, el caramelo y la canela tenían algo que la hacía inmediatamente feliz tan solo con pensar en ella. ¿Nostalgia quizás?

Las chicas habían pedido algo dulce y té, Winki no era mucho de comer dulces, pero aun así pidió un par de donas a ver qué tal eran. Frisk no quería arruinar su apetito para la cena –de todos modos al llegar tendría que hacer algo contundente. No podría desbaratar la línea solo por el desfase de la merienda. No estaba dispuesta a comprar una talla más grande de ropa.

Habían estado hablando sobre el trabajo que tenía la chica en la estación de bomberos, relacionado con la mantención de aquella _máquina milagrosa_ que funcionaba con magia. A Frisk le oponía el cabello de punta el pensar que tuvieran que usarla alguna vez. Se preguntaba qué cantidad de magia o tipo de magia tendrían que usar para poder crear una estructura. Era fascinante, pero a diferencia de estar interiorizada con la naturaleza de las especies que había de monstruos, no conocía la naturaleza de la misma magia de ellos. Tan solo lo básico. La magia era pura y blanca, y cuando la usaban adquiría un color relacionado con la necesidad que debían amoldar. Pero no se sentía para nada avergonzada por no saber mucho más. A demás, las veces que quiso indagar un poco más, varios a quienes preguntaba, o libros que leía, ambos tenían demasiadas cosas que decir; cosas demasiado técnicas, químicas incluso, que delimitaban las matemáticas comunes y el estudio avanzado. Cosas que la verdad no le entraban demasiado en la cabeza. Fuera de ello, le divertía ver como la parejita de tórtolos que tenía en frente terminaban la oración del otro.

_Que recuerdos…_

Luego de unos minutos, unas pequeñísimas arañas bajaron del techo con el pedido de cada uno. Los platos en su momento se pudieron ver envueltos por debajo con una cinta de seda que al momento de llegar a la mesa, se desataba antes de tocar el mantel. Ni una sola gota derramada, ni una migaja desperdiciada. Era un espectáculo ver como se desplazaban enérgicamente dividiéndose en dos grupos, uno ponía la mesa en orden y el otro recogía las telarañas sobrantes en un delicado moño de seda antes de retirarse junto con el resto al mismo tiempo. Preciso y perfecto.

La comida tenía los colores más magníficos que Frisk hubiera podido imaginar para la pastelería, justo como lo describían en la estación de radio. Solo las arañas manejaban los colores rosáceos y purpúreos como maestras entre los detallitos de glaseado en blanco. El aroma de los pastelillos calientes dejaba imaginar el suave y delicado perfume de albaricoques combinado con gotas de chocolate, y el atrevido toque de las telarañas. Descuidó a Frisk con la boca abierta, doliéndole las mejillas por darle un mordisco.

“¿Cómo esto puede ser real?” Dijo ella sin pensar, tomando un pastelillo en las manos.

“¿Verdad? No quisiera comerlo, es tan lindo” Comentó Amelle poniendo el suyo sobre una servilleta.

“Oigan, están comprando comida, no un cuadro de pintura” Dijo Winki tomando una dona entre una servilleta y sus manos. La acercó un poco a su nariz para olerla “Hm… No huele mal”

Amelle arrugó la nariz negando con la cabeza burlonamente, yéndosele un rizo frente a la cara. Primero intentó soplarlo para que se moviera, luego tuvo que acomodárselo tras la oreja con la mano. “Sabes, después de esto iré por un corte de cabello”

“E-Estaba pensando en lo mismo” Dijo Frisk tapándose la boca para tragar, ya le había dado un mordisco prominente a su pastelillo “¿No te importaría que fuéramos verdad?”

“Oh, no para nada, siempre quise tener una amiga con la que compartir algún momento así” Dijo sacando un trocito del dulce para metérselo en la boca y poner una expresión de deleite que hiso a Winki voltear a verla justo antes de poder darle la primera mordida a su dona “Lo siento” Rió nerviosa “A decir verdad, quería intentar esas escenas de las películas”

Frisk la miró con curiosidad mientras masticaba, e intentaba imitar el ir sacando de trocito en trocito en vez de morder directamente el biscocho. Que modales.

Amelle llevó las manos a los lados de su cabeza e hiso un movimiento ovalado de arriba y abajo “¿Recuerdas esos salones en donde las chicas platican con revistas en las manos y usan esa… esa cosa redonda esperando a que su cabello se seque?” Luego Bajó las manos hacia su rostro haciendo un círculo en una de sus mejillas “¿O cuando aplican esa mascarilla mientras te lavan el cabello?” Suspiró “Es algo tan tonto, pero encuentro que es algo tan… Tan femenino, ¡de nosotras! Algo que quisiera probar, al menos una vez…” Dijo antes de ponerse nerviosa de repente escondiendo las manos en el regazo bajo la mesa “No tenía a nadie a quien comentárselo en la estación, muchas de las mujeres con las que comparto el día… Tienden a rehuir de esos _clichés de señoritas_ y… Bueno…”

Winki miró a Amelle con desasosiego.

¿Cuántas veces ella la habían hecho sentir ridícula por decir algo así? Frisk sintió una pesadumbre helada sobre los hombros, ella ya conocía esa mirada. Ese sentimiento de que surgía cuando alguien hablaba de algo que le gustase, que lo hacía feliz y no pudiera terminar de decirlo con una sonrisa. Ella sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía el que alguien te hiciera sentir inferior y humillada por gustarte algo que a otro no, como si uno fuera menos importante… La entendía.

“Suena encantador, Amelle” Dijo Frisk con entusiasmo. La chica instantáneamente levanto la mirada hacia ella con las mejillas sonrosadas “Sería como estar en una película ¿No? Hay que probar también ponernos diferentes colores en la uñas”

Amelle rió con las mejillas sonrosadas.

“¡Que escándalo!” Dijo agarrando todo el pastelillo para morderlo directamente. “Hay que intentarlo”

Frisk no sabía cómo exactamente describir lo que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, recordaba como en su infancia en Snowdin había hecho un par de amigas, habiendo pasado buenos momentos con sus antiguas compañeras, pero no habían sido muy cercanas con ella, y no había sentido aquella conexión que sentía ahora con Amelle. Por momentos, se había sentido culpable por el simple hecho de que ambas fueran humanas, y tal vez esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales no había hecho lazos con ellas. Por su puesto, a Frisk no le importaba que ellas fueran de otra raza, había sido criada entre monstruos como una más, pero en su interior ella sabía que las demás niñas ella era diferente y _peligrosa_. Incluso mucho antes de conocer a su padre adoptivo… Las cosas no habían sido muy diferentes, ni con su propia gente. A demás, luego de comprometerse, no se había dado tiempo de salir con nadie más salvo cruzar un par de palabras de cortesía con las personas cercanas a la vecindad. Ya creía haber perdido el tiempo de las amistades, y los buenos momentos con la gente puesto que su vida se centraría en… Cosas más de un ama de casa.

Al menos era lo que ella pensaba hacer, lo que creía correcto por hacer.

_Haber conseguido un trabajo cambió todo._

Pero aquí estaba Amelle, sonriéndole a la tontería que se le había ocurrido decir, demostrándole que nunca era tarde para conocer amistades nuevas, ni que divertirse saludablemente con otras personas fuera algo _vil_.

“¡Oh…!” Observó Winki saboreando finalmente el bocado que había dado a su dona. Tenía la punta de las orejas elevadas y su expresión de sorpresa hiso voltear a las chicas. “¿Q-Que?”

Amelle y Frisk se miraron la una a la otra antes de comenzar a reírse.

════════ ♡ ════════

Sans había dejado la puerta del baño abierta y tuvo que devolverse todo el camino de la sala de estar hasta el fondo del pasillo para cerrarla antes de que Papyrus lo hiciera por él. En lo que su hermano iba de compras para la cena, quería aprovechar un momento a solas para sí mismo para terminar de trazar el mapa que le habían encargado. Un encargo de hace varias semanas atrás. Había aplazado ese trabajo hace ya demasiado tiempo; supuestamente era para agilizar su desplante por la ciudad en caso de emergencia, pero él sabía que era para mantenerle al tanto a Asgore de los detalles de la ciudad, no sabía por qué tenía tanto interés en el clima ni en la flora. Sinceramente, su lugar de trabajo y su casa estaban lo suficientemente cercanos para decirle que lo podía hacer en cualquier momento. A demás el peludo de su jefe no había dicho nada hasta el momento. Mejor hacerlo ahora antes de meterse en problemas.

Bueno además, esta vez se sentía por alguna razón con mucha más energía.

En el camino a casa, tenía toda la intención de llegar a relajarse en el sofá, encender la radio en alguna estación musical poco molesta y quedarse dormido. No en ese orden, claro. Pero ya había notado, antes de entrar por el pórtico de los apartamentos, que estaba tan despierto y despejado como si se hubiera ahogado en café expreso.

Por lo que era el momento ideal para matar el tiempo en algo de cartografía.

Sans alzó la mesa revelando el secreto de la tapa y acomodó el pié de soporte que había guardado en aquel costado y repitió el mismo procedimiento del otro. Una mesa de trabajo y para comidas en uno. Y Paps decía que era una mala inversión.

Cuando su hermano llegue le daría el tiempo suficiente para retirar todo.

El esqueleto sacó de su maletín el mapa que tenía de Nueva Ebott, lo desdobló con cuidado de no romper los dobleces más delicados –tenía por costumbre repasar más de una vez el dobladillo para que quedase liso, pero el papel terminaba quedando pelusiento al no resistir tal trato– y lo extendió con cuidado sobre la mesa. No se atrevió a usar pines que pudieran dañar la madera, así que improvisó con unos ganchos de madera para sujetar las esquinas del mapa. Sacó una libreta de notas y la dejó sobre una silla para tenerlas cerca.

Comenzó a marcar los metros con un compás en el mapa, siempre usando como referencia el departamento que comparte con su hermano. Picando con la puntas, usaba una medida que ya tenía delimitada; aproximadamente lo que vendrían siendo diez metros, que era el máximo que podía calcular periféricamente cuando estaba en un lugar plano. Como un campo abierto.

Mientras trazaba las primeras líneas y anotaba el ángulo de la ruta, su mente no pudo evitar recordar aquellos tiempos donde había aprendido a hacer estos pequeños, pero auxiliadores, cálculos. Cuando debía correr por la comida o huir de los matones del barrio en su antigua ciudad natal, podía burlarse de ellos saltando de un lugar a otro casi sin tener que moverse. Su hermano le había recomendado comenzar a darle un mejor uso para sacarle provecho. Así lo hiso. Poco a poco había comenzado a dominar las distancias para abrir atajos entre ellas, el rango de alcance era mucho más largo, y por supuesto, el coste de magia cada vez era mayor. Y aprendió que unos cuantos metros bien calculados, hacían la diferencia. Pero no se convenció de aquello hasta aquel incidente…

Casi había roto la punta del grafito por haberlo presionado con demasiada fuerza en la mesa. Pensar en sus errores y en _él_. No podía concentrarse.

“Vamos, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo” Se dijo volviendo al trabajo.

Luego de comprobar que había dejado la punta suelta, tiró el lápiz y este rodó hasta la pata del sofá. Sans miró el mueble acolchado desde la silla, una siesta no sonaba nada mal. ¿Tal vez un descanso entonces? Trabajar le había devuelto a su estado habitual. Si Papyrus volvía en cualquier momento seguramente lo despertaría y lo reprocharía por dejar las cosas a medias.

De pronto una idea surgió mucho más alentadora a permanecer con las cuencas abiertas.

_Si me arriesgo a dormir, ¿Soñaré otra vez con “eso”, verdad?_

Mejor algo para despertarse en cualquier caso, ¿No? Sans se rascó la cabeza antes de levantarse de la silla. No era momento para esas epifanías.

Fue a la cocina por algo de tabasco y echó una cuenca a la caja que aún estaba en medio de todos los comestibles. Tenía curiosidad, pero le dio pereza el imaginarse sacar la caja den en medio, abrirla y ver el contenido. ¿Y si dejaba todo un desastre? Estaba congelada en un principio, lo de adentro debe estar como mínimo derretido. Mejor dejarla ahí y pedirle a Paps que se encargue.

La salsa picante logró despejarle un poco su mente, y volvió a sentarse a la silla. La única luz encendida hacía parecer la mesa de trabajo como un escenario en espera de su único actor, obligado a hacer un performance impecable en vistas de nadie, para que cuando llegase la hora de la real presentación, no lamentase otra pérdida.

_Ya deja de pensar en eso ¿Quieres?_

Acercando una silla más junto a él, dejó la botella de tabasco como una fiel acompañante por si se le ocurría pensar en más tonterías.

Volvió a repasar con la vista el panorama que había creado en caso de emergencia. Desde el hogar hasta el trabajo, desde el trabajo de Papyrus hasta el hogar, distancia entre ambos trabajos, distancia entre lugares de difícil acceso, como el recorrido de los túneles, tejados, edificios de grandes alturas, centros de regeneración mágica, hospitales; pero por sobre todo, donde su grupo colocaría las bombas. Sans las había marcado con tinta negra, la misma que utilizaba para delinear sus tiras cómicas. Lástima que estos detalles no tuvieran una pizca de gracia.

Terminó de hacer cálculos trazando rutas entre las casas.

“Cuando el verdadero bombardero llegue… Supongo será en un área de gran concentración, así que…” Se dijo mientras hacía otro trazo con el marcador rodeando el centro de la ciudad “Tendré que memorizar toda esta área”

Recostándose hacia atrás, miró la luz en lo que una polilla chocaba contra la ampolleta.

“No sé qué tan seguros serán los lugares que están bajo la tierra” Se dijo mientras por su cabeza recordaba como lucían los edificios de los monstruos subterráneos, la luz artificial le traía a la mente cuando había bajado con Linna a su departamento. “Tal vez pueda preguntarle a ella si las explosiones serán demasiado invasivas. Hasta ahora no he visto ni oído nada al respecto…” Sans se pasó una mano por la cara “Claro, no hasta que ella hable con migo… Mañana”

Se quedó en silencio por un momento más.

_Esto lo sé gracias a la chica. Debería ayudarla, si las cosas van bien, le quedaré debiendo una. Con salvarle el pellejo bastará, ¿no?_

“Y… No sería justo que Papyrus perdiera a su admiradora culinaria, ¿verdad? Heh.” Dijo riendo por lo bajo para luego adquirir una postura seria que lo hiso devolverse a mirar el mapa.

_Ella toma el bus hacia el centro de la ciudad… Pero no conozco su dirección._

Para cuando Papyrus llegó a casa, el joven esqueleto se topó con el piso salpicado de bolas de papel arrugado, lápices tirados y a su hermano fisgoneando entre las hojas de un directorio de teléfonos.

“¿SANS?” Preguntó su hermano entrando de puntillas para no pisar nada. “¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTE DESASTRE? MÁS TE VALE QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXCUSA” Dijo colocando las manos en las caderas agachándose hacia él.

Tras no recibir respuesta, el esqueleto dejó ir un largo suspiro poniendo las cuencas en negro. Dio un vistazo a todo el pandemónium que rodeaba la mesa que ahora estaba con la superficie elevada de un costado casi tan alta como la tapa de un piano de cola. Papyrus parpadeó al realizar que su hermano estaba trabajando.

“¿SANS? ¿ESTÁS BUSCANDO ALGUNA DIRECCIÓN EN PARTICULAR?” Preguntó tratando de adivinar colocando una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

“¡P-Paps! N-No te oí llegar. Bienvenido” Sans dio un salto y volteó a verlo, como si lo hubieran pillado leyendo una revista playboy en medio de la oficina. Por reflejo había aplastado el libro contra su caja torácica, ocultado el título del directorio con una mano. Miró a su hermano, al libro de direcciones y de vuelta “Eh… Yo… Estaba ocupado con algo”

“SANS, REALMENTE ME PONE CONTENTO EL VER QUE ESTAS PONIENDO TANTO ESMERO EN TRABAJAR” Sonrió “PERO ME GUSTARÍA QUE ESE ESMERO NO SE DESBORDARA SUCIAMENTE POR EL PISO DE TODO EL DEPARTAMENTO”

“Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento… Yo lo… yo lo levantaré”

“MÁS TE VALE. SI NO, YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE QUE SEA EL NUEVO RELLENO DE TUS ALMOHADAS” Dijo mientras caminaba hasta la cocina para dejar las compras en el mesón. “¿Y EN QUÉ TE ESTÁS OCUPANDO AHORA? ¿HM?”

“Nah, solo son las rutas que debo tomar en el atajo” Dijo cerrando el directorio y colocándolo dentro de un cajón. “Eh… ¿Vas a hacer la cena ahora?” Preguntó llevándose la mano a la nuca, pero tan pronto se tocó el cuello retiró la mano al sentir lo húmeda que estaba.

“INDUDABLEMENTE, PARA ESO FUI DE COMPRAS, ESTE LUGAR NECESITA UN POCO MÁS DE ESPACIO PARA MANTENER LOS ALIMENTOS EN RESERVA POR MÁS TIEMPO” Preguntó su hermano sacando la cabeza por un costado del marco de la cocina. “¿HERMANO ESTAS BIEN?”

“C-Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?” Decía mientras se secaba la mano a un lado del pantalón. Mientras sentía la mirada de su hermano sobre él, Sans comenzó a quitar las pinzas de las esquinas del mapa apoyando una mano sobe este para que no cayera al piso.

“ASUMIRÉ QUE ESTÁS CANSADO DE TANTO TRABAJAR” Aseveró dejando de hacer ruido en la cocina “PERO LA REACCIÓN QUE TUVISTE CON ESE LIBRO DE DIRECCIONES ME PONE ALGO NERVIOSO, ¿SANS, NO ESTARÁS EN BUSCA DE COMPAÑÍA EN MI AUSENCIA?”

“¿Qué?” Casi involuntariamente su mente creó una escena invitando a la chica a pasar. El mapa resbaló hacia abajo, pero alcanzó a reaccionar para evitar que cayera dando un fuerte golpe a la tabla con ambas manos.

“NO SABÍA QUE PODRÍAS SENTIRTE TAN SOLO SIN MI AQUÍ” Dijo dejando a un lado el bol y la lata de tomates abierta a un lado para cruzarse de brazos “DEBÍA HABER PREVISTO QUE ESTO PASARÍA. SANS, SIÉNTETE LIBRE DE TRAER A QUIENES CREAS NECESARIO PARA EVITARLO, POR FAVOR. ¡OH! INCLUSO PODRÍAS INVITAR A UNDYNE PARA QUE COCINE ESPAGUETI PARA TI, DESPUÉS DE TODO ELLA ES QUIEN ME ENSEÑÓ TODO LO QUE SÉ.” Sonriendo alegremente tomó la lata de tomates y la volcó en el bol para comenzar a mezclarlos con pimienta y sal.

“Es, uh, una gran idea hermano” Dijo doblando el mapa con cuidado de no romperlo, el nerviosismo que había creado de la imagen anterior fue profanada con la mujer pez azotando la puerta para entrar. Eso _sí _podía ser real.

“QUÉ BIEN QUE TODO ESTÉ ARREGLADO” Dijo aliviado “ENTONCES AHORA SI PUEDO PREGUNTAR ¿A QUIÉN ESTABAS BUSCANDO? ¿ES ALGUIEN A QUIEN YO CONOZCO?”

Sans tragó saliva, estaba a punto de quitar la primera varilla de la mesa para ponerla en su lugar. La pregunta casi la hace soltarla.

“Estaba…” Sans miró de vuelta al cajón, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa.

_Claro, Papyrus conoce el número de la chica. ¿Por qué me habré puesto tan nervioso? Pfft. Solo debo preguntarle a él._

“Estaba buscando el número de Frisk”

“OH, TU AMISTAD HUMANA DEL TRABAJO” Sonrió “¿Y PARÁ QUÉ?”

Sans apretó los maxilares instintivamente para no hablar.

_Por supuesto, ¿ya te acordaste? Saco de huesos inútil ¿Qué escusa le doy si le digo que es para saber su dirección? _

“Es, p-pues, uh…” Intentó inventarse algo creíble. Pero nada se le asomaba por la mente, con suerte un par de chistes malos para hacer que dejase de preguntarle cosas. Era una buena idea, pero por otro lado no sabría cuál era el número de la chica tampoco y… Preguntarle directamente a ella…

Sans sintió el alma en la garganta.

_¿Sería como pedirle su número telefónico? Pues… Como todo el mundo ¿verdad? Nada extraño, solo dos compañeros de trabajo que mantienen contacto, así como el conejo ese. Pero… Ella ya sabe que tenemos su número, si voy y se lo pregunto por mi cuenta, ella pensará que son intenciones personales… ¡Mierda si son intenciones personales! ¿Y para qué me preocupo si una puta bomba le vaya a caer encima? Ella no es parte de mi trabajo. Pero aun así…_

“¿No la ibas a salir con ella a Hotland?” Preguntó Sans al haber recordado súbitamente que Papyrus había estado tan ocupado con el trabajo y sus cosas que había olvidado la salida que había estado ideando. La excusa perfecta.

“¡DIOS MÍO OLVIDE A LA SEÑORITA FRISK!” Salió corriendo de la cocina hacia el teléfono “GRACIAS SANS POR RECORDÁRLO, PERO ME TEMO QUE YA NO PODREMOS IR A HOTLAND, EL VIAJE ES DEMASIADO LARGO Y MAÑANA ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE TÚ Y ELLA TENDRÁN TRABAJO, NO PUEDO INTERRUMPIR ESO” Miró a su hermano mientras se ponía el auricular sobre la cabida auditiva “SERÁ PARA OTRA OCACIÓN, QUIZAS SI HAY SUERTE PARA LAS NAVIDADES, O DESPUÉS”

Sans miró con detenimiento los dedos de su hermano mientras los deslizaba por la ruedilla. Puso la mayor atención que pudo haciendo una imagen mental de los números, repitiéndolo varias veces en voz baja para memorizarlos. Luego de eso en lo que Papyrus esperaba el tono de la llamada, Sans tomó uno de los papeles hechos bola del piso y el lápiz de grafito que había rodado junto al sofá, y anotó con cuidado el número. Dobló el papelillo en dos y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.

En lo que la chica respondía el teléfono, Sans tomó la botella de tabasco y la metió al refrigerador, su hermano ladeó la cabeza de lado a lado en desaprobación al ver que había estado bebiendo otra vez. Sans solo se encogió de brazos y se rió con suavidad mientras volvía a lo suyo.

“AH ¿HOLA? ¿CON LA SEÑORITA FRISK?” Preguntó con entusiasmo. De repente parecía nervioso “OH, DREW NO SABÍA QUE ESTA ERA TU CASA TAMBIÉN ¿VIVES CON LA SEÑORITA FRISK? ¿SON NOVIOS? OH” Tragó saliva “PUES LLAMABA PARA QUE SALIERA-

Sans alzó la cabeza.

_¿El novio de la chica?_

Pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a hacer especulaciones, la mente de Sans se auto dirigió al primer encuentro que tuvo con ese engendro. Solo pudo pensar en que si Papyrus le decía que quería salir con ella, como humano sería difícil que comprendiera que solo era por mera amistad, y él entendería mucho menos con su naturaleza deficiente. Sans solo podía pensar en que la haría añicos, y no sería solo de un brazo.

Sans corrió hacia Papyrus que lo miró boquiabierto sin comprender qué le ocurría.

“Que él también vaya, iré yo también” dijo Sans.

La sonrisa de Papyrus solo pudo hacerse más grande y animosa.

“LLAMABA PARA QUE SALIÉRAMOS TODOS JUNTOS, COMO SABRÁS, MAÑANA ES EL ÚLTIMO DÍA PARA DISFRUTAR DE ESTA BELLA PARTE DEL PAÍS, LITERALMENTE, PORQUE TENEMOS QUE TOMAR EL TRANSPORTE NOCTURNO PARA LLEGAR POR LA MAÑANA”

Sans dio un suspiro de alivio.

“¿OH? PERO ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE A ELLA LE ENCANTARÁ. BUENO, ¿NO ESTÁ ELLA ALLÍ PARA RESPONDER POR SU CUENTA? ¿NO SE ENCUENTRA?” Papyrus parecía preocupado, Sans comenzó a ponerse ansioso, algo no estaba bien “ESPERA ¿ESA ES LA VOZ DE FRISK? ¿PUEDO HABLARLE?”

El esqueleto mayor se quedó mirando a su hermano, ¿Qué le estaba diciendo ese simio?

“OH, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ES ELLA, CONOZCO PERFECTAMENTE SU VOZ” Dijo casi orgulloso “OH, CLARO QUE NO, LA SEÑORITA FRISK Y YO NO TENEMOS ESE TIPO DE RELACIÓN… TAN… DISCULPA DREW, CREO QUE LO ESTÁS MALINTERPRETANDO YO-

Pero Sans no lo soportó más y agarró el teléfono.

_“…sabe muy bien que una dama que se respete no puede andar en juegos y menos con otras especies ¿qué van a decir de ella cuando hable sobre mí? Solo te pondrás en ridículo, a ti y a mí.”_

“Hey, compañero” Saludó Sans, poniendo una sonrisa sin gracia.

Del otro lado, de golpe la línea quedó en silencio. Papyrus miró con preocupación a Sans y este le sonrió apuntándose a sí mismo; _Yo me encargo._

_Ah, ¿A caso reconociste mi voz, bastardo?_

“Buenas noches, soy Sans, eh… Creo que nos conocimos ayer si no mal me acuerdo. Soy el hermano mayor de Papyrus y también el compañero de trabajo de Frisk”

_“Que… ¿Qué tal?”_ Tartamudeó del otro lado Drew. “_Mira, no quiero problemas. Frisk, ella… ella es una mujer muy trabajadora, y no creo que quiera ir, estará muy cansada mañana para salir, es todo_”

“Ah, que considerado eres, _Drew_ ¿Eso te lo dijo ella?”

“_N-No, pero_”

“_Oye, ¿Drew que pasa?_” Se escuchó una tenue voz femenina al fondo, lo suficientemente inteligible para alertar a Sans.

Frisk estaba allí.

“Ponla al teléfono, por favor” Pidió el esqueleto, aguantando las ganas de hacer añicos el teléfono.

Luego de un momento se escuchó un gruñido y el cambio de manos del auricular.

“_¿H-Hola? Habla Frisk_”

“Hey” Dijo Sans, encontrándose más serio de lo que esperaba. “S-Sans al habla, ¿Estas bien ahí?”

“_¿Sans?_” Preguntó ella casi en tono de sorpresa y preocupación, se tomó un momento para volver a hablarle “_¿Puedes decirme de qué se trata todo este asunto de qué cosa supuestamente no quiero?_”

“Es algo de Paps, pero mejor que él te lo explique” Dijo devolviéndole el auricular a su hermano sin esperar realmente una respuesta de ella.

“HOLA, SI SOY YO PAPYRUS. OH DIOS NO TENÍA IDEA DE QUE ESTABAS CASADA CON DREW, ES UN COMPAÑERO DE TRABAJO. OH, COMPROMETIDA. BUENO, COMO SABRÁS MAÑANA AMBOS TENEMOS QUE PARTIR A~

Sans había perdido el hilo de lo que seguía de la conversación de Papyrus y la chica, se encontraba aliviado de que estuviera _a salvo_ del otro lado. Le hubiera dicho el plan de la salida él mismo, pero tenía dos razones para apartarse del teléfono; era el plan de Paps, y su voz tan suave lo había puesto nervioso. Mierda, había sido como si le hubiera susurrado su nombre en el oído.

Evitando volver a pensar en la imagen mental que se había hecho, comenzó a recoger los papeles del piso antes de ir a buscar una bolsa, echar unos cuantos y luego traerla consigo para seguir limpiando. ¿Un poco distraído, no?

“¡OH SI! PASARÉ POR USTEDES COMO LA VEZ PASADA, NO HAY PROBLEMA, ES UN GUSTO QUE PODAMOS DESPEDIRNOS SEÑORITA FRISK, ¡SERÁ UN PLACER VERLA MAÑANA, QUE TENGA UNA BUENA NOCHE!”

“¿Todo bien?” Preguntó Sans.

“SI, TODO FUE DE MARAVILLA, NO SÉ BIEN QUE HICISTE, PERO QUE BUENO QUE PUDO RESPONDERME ELLA” Comento casi con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, pero pronto su mirada se abstrajo y miró el teléfono “SIENTO QUE DREW NO ES UNA BUENA PERSONA…” Miró a Sans “¿RECUERDAS EL SUJETO DEL QUE TE HABLÉ QUE TRATÓ DE MANIPULARME PARA SALIR EN EL INFORME? ¡PUES ES ESE MISMO! PERO SI ES NOVIO DE LA SEÑORITA FRISK NO DEBE SER TAN MALO, ¿CIERTO?” Se frotó las manos mientras volvía a la cocina “EL MUNDO ES UN PAÑUELO”

_Sí que lo es…_

Tan pronto como su hermano entró a la cocina, la música de la radio comenzaba a sonar y el tarareo usual iniciaba como todas las tardes. Sans tomó la bolsa y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco hacia el cajón y recoger las bolas de papel que había por debajo. Miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que Papyrus estuviese de espaldas a él antes de aprovechar de sacar el directorio. Cuando se cambió del lugar donde estaba picando las verduras hacia la estufa a ver el estado de la olla, Sans se dejó el directorio bajo el brazo y luego continuó recogiendo papeles hasta estar fuera del alcance de la vista del joven esqueleto. Entonces abrió la puerta de su cuarto y tiró el libro sobre la cama deshecha, que gracias a todos los bultos no rebotó ni calló al piso. Un punto a favor del desorden.

Papyrus había terminado de cocinar antes de que Sans acabase de recoger todo. Agacharse, caminar, agacharse nuevamente, alcanzar un papel bajo un mueble, huff, lo había hecho cada vez más lento hasta cansarse. Tanta sentadilla lo tiró al sillón.

“¡AQUÍ ESTÁ SANS, NUESTRA ÚLTIMA CENA DE ESPAGUETIS!” Finalmente oía esas palabras –aunque esperaba que no fuera _realmente _la última vez que las fuera a escuchar de él. “¿QUÉ PASA SANS?”

“Lo siento Paps, estoy eh, un _tallarín_ cansado” Le guiñó una cuenca de ojo.

“SANS”

“Hehe, lo siento”

“EN REALIDAD…”

“¿Uh?” Sans se volteó a verlo.

“CREO QUE VOY A EXTRAÑAR ESAS BROMAS TUYAS TAMBIÉN”

“Paps” Sans se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la mesa. Miró a su hermano menor con sorpresa “¿Estás hablando en_-fideo_?”

Papyrus miró a Sans con severidad “NO VAS A CANSARTE, ¿VERDAD?”

“Tendría que contarte demasiados… _papparderlle_ el gusto”

El joven esqueleto dejó ir una larga bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a servir la cena.

“DUDO QUE ESO OCURRA”

“_Caracolas,_ me conoces bien” Dijo sentándose a la mesa.

Papyrus se detuvo un instante a ver a su hermano inquisitivamente. Su sonrisa aún estaba demasiado ancha. “¿ESO FUE UN…? ¿O UNA…?”

Sans alzó ambas cejas de hueso.

“¡SANS!” Golpeó la mesa con ambos puños haciendo saltar los platos “ES TODO, NO LO VOY A EXTRAÑAR JAMAS, ¡JAMAS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No he dejado el cliffhanger que deseaba, pero quiero preparar todo para el próximo capítulo


	12. La nieve empieza a caer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo clima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necesito hacer una advertencia aquí:  
A partir desde este punto, se tomarán temas delicados, tales como maltrato explícito, lenguaje inapropiado y situaciones de doble moral. ¿Recuerdan el dicho "Donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan?" Ok, más o menos algo así, pero en otro contexto no romántico.  
Ya verán a qué me refiero. :C
> 
> Este episodio no comenzará directamente con los protagonistas, pero tendrá mucho que ver con lo que sigue.  
Y por último: Let this ship said for itself~

Alphys a duras penas había logrado desatornillar la tapa del frasco de la mantequilla de maní, untó un poco de la pasta en el pan, se sirvió una taza de té y leche para evitar que se le quedara en el paladar y se dedicó casi por más de una hora a ver y escuchar los registros de los mensajes. La lagarto conocía muy bien su trabajo, pero ella misma debía admitir que le encantaba toparse con sorpresas jugosas, había una línea que había estado frecuentando en Snowdin, muy lejos, pero aun así valía la pena puesto era muy _interesante._ Siempre que podía, ponía oído a las conversaciones absurdas, parecía que una historia de amor se estuviese desarrollando del otro lado. Eso le recordaba que aún no había hecho la carta para la señorita Frisk, la verdad quería un consejo para mejorar su actitud, y por supuesto también probar a Sans que su hipótesis era cierta. Algo tonto, pensaba, pero con alguien tan cabeza dura como lo era él, todo valía.

“Doctora Alphys” Dijo un empleado llegando mientras oscilaba la cola detrás de él “Las máquinas están listas para descargar la primera tanda ¿Desea que imprima el informe o lo envíe por fax? ¿O ambos?”

“A-Ambos” Respondió ella girándose en su silla. “¿Y me entregas la copia de la semana pasada? Tengo que hacer comparaciones.”

“Seguro” Respondió el monstruo girándose sobre sus talones para volver a su puesto.

Alphys lo miró irse por la ventanilla de la caseta central. A penas el chico dio la vuelta para bajar por las escaleras metálicas, ella volvió a colocarse los auriculares para seguir escuchando el drama, pero siempre con el canal importante de un lado y la historia del otro.

_“Oh, pero ella no tiene de qué preocuparse. Los humanos no quedan embarazados de monstruos ¿o sí?”_ Dijo una voz del otro lado.

Alphys casi escupe el té cuando sintió que toda la sangre se le comenzaba a acumular en el rostro.

_“No lo sé, la verdad. Nunca me había puesto a pensarlo. Pero creo que es posible. Digo, nosotros podemos mezclarnos sin problemas, somos magia. Ellos tienen un cuerpo físico. En algún momento aparecerá algún híbrido”_ Dijo la otra voz del canal.

_“Temo por mi hermano, está muy ilusionado”_

“Bueno, siempre se puede adoptar” Opinó Alphys “Aunque eso sería mucho más complicado que un híbrido…”

Se limpió los hilos de la bebida que le habían quedado en la comisura y volvió a tomar de la taza.

Escuchar conversaciones ajenas estaba mal, ya lo sabía. Pero se decía a si misma que eso era incluso mejor que escuchar algo programado en la radio, necesitaba algo para relajarse de verdad y si esto era un pasatiempo terrible ¿Qué importaba si no los conocía? Encontraba algo especial en escuchar el mundo de los demás, cosas increíbles que tenían todo el potencial de existir. ¡Y lo eran! Eso le añadía toda la emoción suficiente para mantenerla pegada a la cabina de teléfono por horas mientras se ocupada de revisar las transmisiones. No le era complicado, podía mantener la misma atención de ambos canales.

Poco tiempo después el mismo reptil había aparecido con una carpeta con las revisiones anteriores. Alphys los revisó detenidamente e hiso una copia mental de cada movimiento de las máquinas, el peso, el importe y los nombres de los monstruos a cargo de entregar, producir y recibir. Lo suficiente para discriminar entre un buen _candidato _ y otro que estuviera lejos de su alcance. Ahora solo tenía que llamarlos uno por uno para hacer una pequeña _revisión _de mantenimiento. Después de todo era su trabajo.

Bajando por las escaleras, su cola chocaba contra los escalones de metal teniendo que elevarla. Al principio era incómodo, se le olvidaba que irónicamente el lugar estaba hecho para humanos, porque claro, los humanos que trabajaban allí también eran parte de los de mantenimiento o bien quienes manipulaban las máquinas. Después de todo, los monstruos solo iban a moldear la magia, debía ser un caso muy especial (como el de ella) para trabajar en algo que no fuera relacionado a su naturaleza. El primer pilar estaba por agotarse, el fluido blanco resplandeciente de la magia neutra estaba tocando casi el borde de la última marca. Alrededor de esta, se expandían las mesas de trabajo y los empaques. Pese a que la fábrica trabajaba con magia dorada y verde, siempre se cometían errores. Dependiendo de la especial manipulación de los monstruos. Alphys dio un suspiro al ver como un contenedor de basura tenía magia a medio moldear de colores azulados a poco de llegar al púrpura.

_Qué mala suerte._

El único color al que irónicamente no podían hacer llegar la magia, era al rojo. El color de la determinación. Algo que solo destilaban los humanos, algo que al mismo tiempo de darles el coraje de seguir adelante, también los hacía tercos, en grandes dosis de esta misma. Al igual de peligrosos. Era irónico, puesto la magia que usaban para vivir los monstruos se tornaba de color rojo, pero no llegaba al dulce color carmín de los humanos, el de ellos era más bien opaca. Sin luz, sin vida.

Desviando la mirada de la basura, continuó caminando hacia la caseta del fondo, pasó junto a las cintas de transporte donde las botellas y galones de magia trabajada, se deslizaban hacia diferentes aperturas de la fábrica, hacia cajas enormes de madera, donde eran empaquetadas y dejadas dentro de un camión que las llevaría a sus destinos.

Todo el lugar estaba en movimiento, mirara por donde mirase. Alphys sabía que nadie tenía porqué sonreír en su trabajo, pero mirándolos bien, ninguno parecía estar a gusto allí, tampoco tranquilos.

Alphys no tardó en encontrar respuesta para ello.

Cuando finalmente había llegado, se ocupó de dejar todas las máquinas listas y abiertas para trabajar. Tomando el transmisor que colgaba en el interior del bolsillo de su bata, llamó al primero.

“Por favor, necesito de Smith en la sala de reparaciones” Dijo.

_“…Smith, aquí, voy para allá”_ Respondió del otro lado de la línea.

Alphys entrevistó al monstruo, era joven, probablemente había salido el año pasado de la escuela superior y se había sumado a las fábricas en busca de trabajo. El trato era simple, le pedía un par de cosas relacionadas con su magia, le hablaba de sus movimientos en la fábrica y el comportamiento que había tenido últimamente (recordando nombrar siempre detalles de las hojas que habían traído para ella). Habiendo terminado con la primera máquina, la mujer lagarto dio las gracias al chico y lo envió otra vez con un consejo sobre manipulación de maquinaria mediante magia.

Algo la estaba comenzando a molestar, y no era la falta de experiencia de los siguientes _candidatos _que prosiguieron en la lista mental de Alphys. Todos contaban historias similares.

Asgore tenía razón en su plan.

Era el núcleo perfecto para comenzar la _infección._

════════ ♡ ════════

Sans había llegado tarde aquella mañana a la oficina de Elder, Alphys lo había telefoneado por la línea de las flores para ponerlo al día, logró entretenerlo unos minutos para luego repasar el calendario y asustarse teniendo que abrir un atajo casi al frente de la editorial. Debía firmar un par de documentos relacionados con su traspaso permanente a la imprenta, ya había cumplido con el lapso de pasante y podía considerarse un trabajador oficial de _The Daily Echo_. El esqueleto signó sin leer los términos y dio las gracias sin darle mucha importancia, no porque no se sintiera bien ni mucho menos; el detalle era la cara de pocos amigos de la vieja bellota insistía en sostenerle una mirada insatisfactoria por pertenecer al elenco artístico. Para él, solo era un montaje para encubrir su fachada y mantener la información bajo control gracias a la generosa donación de su jefe real hacia la dueña del periódico. Al menos se contentaba en que poco sabían sobre lo que estaban haciendo con sus preciadas flores.

Luego de salir por la puerta, solo se dedicó a sacar bocetos y diálogos que tenía en una libreta a parte que había planeado de antemano. Prácticamente tenía el trabajo para toda una semana a pasos de estar hecho. Podría acabar con todos ellos de una vez, pero odiaría que los dibujos estuvieran mal planeados, dedicarse a ellos era necesario para que fueran perfectos. Había muchas cosas en las que Sans podría ser un dejado, pero otras simplemente no podía dejar que se desperdiciaran, y eso era su pasión por la buena broma y el dibujo. Pese a que su humor era algo cuestionable, que solo podía compartir con un par de monstruos que podía contar con sus falanges, y sus dibujos eran buenos, pero no tan impresionantes para ser colocados en una galería. A Sans no le importaba, para él era algo que mantenía de alguna manera su mente a flote y si podía hacer reír a alguien con sus gracias, le bastaba. No necesitaba de un gran público.

_Si fuera por mí, estaría trabajando solo en esto…_

Tenía las manos sucias, llenas de tinta negra nuevamente. El paño que tenía para sacarse las manos estaba demasiado utilizado, así que se encerró en el baño para lavar el trapo y las manos.

Estrujando bien la tela, la dejó lo suficientemente húmeda y volvió a su escritorio para ponerla en un recipiente. Para encontrarse con una nota pegada al vaso de utensilios de dibujo. Alguien la había colocado allí inteligentemente para que no hubiese forma de ignorarlo.

_“¿Qué tal un té en la hora de recesos?  
~Linna”_

Sans retiró la nota para leerla de nuevo.

_Pero es ahora cuando ella está lista para escucharte._

La voz de Frisk resonó en su cráneo como las campanadas del antiguo reloj del centro de la ciudad, apacible pero impetuosa. Una sensación de alivio despejó el peso que sentía sobre los hombros; por fin las cosas podrían estar bien con Linna, o al menos tenía la seguridad de que así sería.

De pronto la puerta de la oficina de Elder se abrió y la mantis salió graciosamente acomodándose los cabellos. Cruzaron mirada por un momento y Sans levantó una mano para saludarla, esta le devolvió el gesto y continuó su camino hacia la salida.

_Si, las cosas mejorarían con ella._

“Buen trabajo ahí, tigre” Le dijo uno de los trabajadores levantándole el pulgar.

“Hehe, si” Dijo Sans nervioso antes de volver a mirar la nota una última vez para confirmar que todo estaba en orden.

_Pero ya no más en ese ámbito._

Luego de eso, volvió a continuar con su trabajo, con más ánimo del que le gustaría mantener en su rostro.

Para la hora del receso, Sans ya estaba casi listo con el comic, salvo por la ubicación de los diálogos que faltaba pegarle encima. Supuso que después de hacerlo, le dedicaría más tiempo a los bocetos. Por lo menos para matar el tiempo, pero más que nada, aprovechar el estudio de dibujo que no podía permitirse en el pequeño departamento que tenía.

Chocó el montón de hojas que ya no ocuparía y los guardó dentro del cajón y como siempre, esperó a que Elder saliera antes que él de la oficina. Ya se había adaptado a que la bellota _debía _ser la primera en abandonar el lugar antes que el resto, puesto que por alguna razón no le gustaba ver que los demás salieran de su lugar antes de tiempo. ¿Cosas de seniles? Sans esperaba no pasar por la misma etapa, o como mínimo no ser así. Luego de verlo azotar la puerta, finalmente todo el mundo comenzó a moverse dentro de la oficina de entretenimientos.

“Sans, la próxima semana jugarán los Pink Terrier, ¿Vas a ir a verlos?” Preguntó un monstruo del tipo oveja, encargado del horóscopo. Aun traía el sombrero puesto enganchado entre los cuernos enroscados y rastros de ceniza del cigarro alrededor de la mullida lana del cuello.

“Nah, no soy mucho por el rugby” Dijo Sans dándole una buena mirada a la puerta de salida.

“Oh, ¿En serio?” Dijo la Oveja ajustándose el cuello de la camisa “¿O no has visto ningún partido?”

“De dónde vengo no tenemos rugby, así que, no.” Dijo alzándose de hombros “Bueno, Noé, voy a…”

“Por supuesto” Interrumpió la oveja dando un paso hacia atrás “No quise interrumpir, pero… ¿Te importaría? Los chicos vamos a hacer una junta y necesitamos a más gente para poder rentar el local”

_¿Así que es por conveniencia? Nunca se sabe, tal vez sea algo que valga la pena._

“Ah…” Noé abrió sus enormes ojos amarillos esperando una respuesta positiva. “Mira si tengo tiempo, me lo pensaré”

“¡Gracias!” Dijo juntando las manos “Si quieres invitar más gente, adelante”

“Seguro…”

Luego de abandonar la oficina, Sans se metió a la sala de recesos donde lo primero que vio, no fue solo su sofá favorito siendo ocupado por alguien, si no en _quien _ estaba ocupándolo. La mantis estaba leyendo el diario mientras tomaba una bocanada de su cigarrillo. Tan pronto ella bajó su lectura a su regazo, aplastó el objeto en el cenicero de la mesa de café frente a ella, donde pudo notar dos humeantes tazas de té. Sans avanzó algo intranquilo, sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá.

“Hola” Dijo ella.

“Hey” Respondió Sans.

Sans pronto sintió como el ambiente se había puesto pesado, no sabía si era correcto él empezar tratando de él iniciar la conversación, para el esqueleto era muy simple iniciar con una simple broma para romper el hielo. Pero sabía que Frisk quería que ella lo hiciera ¿Y para qué? Incluso ya lo había dicho; _“Podías pedir perdón en cualquier momento, pero es ahora cuando ella va a escucharte”_ Entonces no había necesidad de que ella diera el primer paso a una disculpa si no quería o no se sentía segura. Así que se encorvó apoyando los codos sobre las piernas, abrió la boca para hablar y-

“Sabes, quería pedirte perdón por lo de aquella vez” Dijo ella antes de que el pudiera articular palabra “Sé que es muy repentino que te diga esto.” Lo miró. “Pero realmente no te merecías el trato que te di cuando las cosas no salieron como quería, lo siento”

Sans se tomó un momento para mirarla con estupefacción. Él estaba dispuesto a disculparse, pero ¿Ella tener la culpa? Volvió a erguirse para sostenerla la mirada con mayor facilidad.

“Tal vez no so sabías, pero cuando hablamos de ir en serio… solemos devorar la cabeza de nuestras parejas” Dijo ella desviando la mirada “No es necesario, pero nuestra especie es delicada, ya sabes… Es para asegurarse”

_Entonces lo que dijo la chica esa vez en la salida junto con su hermano…_

“Quería utilizarte, lo siento, de verdad…” Ella le dio una mirada pesarosa, el pecho le bajó con fuerza dejando ir un suspiro que llevaba atrapado “Debí habértelo dicho en vez de gritarte que eras un animal…”

Sans sonrió.

“Sabes, yo también quiero disculparme” dijo él alcanzando la taza de té de la cual no podía pasar más de un solo dedo por el asa. “Debí haberte dicho que no sabía nada sobre tu especie”

“Descuida, nadie está al tanto de todas las culturas” dijo ella sonriéndole aliviada. “No te culpes, como porque es muy complicado saberse costumbres que no entiende o no vive para experimentarse en ellas, no creo que nadie se dedique a eso es muy tedioso”

_Pero sí la hay… Hay una._

“Si… Sería un trabajo abrumador, heh”

“¿Verdad?” Dijo ella comenzando a reír melodiosamente.

Sans apartó la mirada de Linna, riendo con suavidad. La verdad no le hacía gracia alguna, pero sentía que no podía evitar hacerlo de la ironía que le provocaba. La chica tenía razón sobre Linna todo el tiempo, y seguramente la hubiera cagado si él hubiera comenzado a pedir disculpas… La mantis se sentía mal, y él iba solo a hacerla sentir peor diciéndole que no la conocía lo suficiente o bien que la culpa no era de ella en primer lugar, si no que de él. Igual que todo un imbécil asumiendo todo, hiriendo el orgullo femenino de su especie… ¿Entonces para qué se le dijo desde un principio? Estuvo a segundos de cagarla.

_Tal vez quería que la cagaras._

No, claro que no. Ella había hablado con él esa vez diciéndole los detalles pertinentes que, si hubiera oído antes, su relación con Linna hubiera comenzado con la garra derecha.

_Ella quería hacer bien su trabajo. Quería darle apoyo hasta el final…_

Es lo más probable, después de todo Papyrus la había invitado para que lo ayudara a resolver ese problema en específico. Ella ya lo había dejado en claro cuando estaba con ese idiota de su novio, que ella amaba su trabajo, le importaba a pesar de ser algo tan pequeño. Se lo tomaba tan seriamente como él mismo el suyo. _“A mí me importa, y es mío”_. Admirables palabras, que le quedaron rondando en la cabeza. Pero otra vez, no era necesario, podría haber dejado las cosas tal cual estaban antes, sin necesidad de acercarse el uno al otro.

Pero esa vez que lo enfrentó, también le había dado un motivo para hablarle. Haberle quitado a ese tipo de encima ¿había sido suficiente para hacerla querer acercarse otra vez? Que humana más extraña.

_Que humana más agradable…_

Luego de un rato de hablar sobre el trabajo, y Sans aprovechar de preguntar sobre el estado de la ciudad subterránea en el día de la explosión, Linna le dio las gracias y se retiró del lugar después de haber estrechado sus garras con él. Sin resentimientos, y con un nuevo inicio para una amistad de colegas.

Sans observó como la mantis salía de la sala con mucho más ánimo y volviendo a su usual manera encantadora de ser, incluso sus antenas se veían más compensadas con vigor. Sans solo pudo imaginarse que la mujer no había tenido la oportunidad de disculparse ella misma habiendo ocurrido el mismo escenario, y claro… Escuchar el perdón de otros desligándose de lo que ella sintiera en aquel momento.

Con la vista cansada, miró el lugar en donde estaba sentada.

“¿Uh?”

No se había llevado el periódico.

Sans se rió mientras tomaba el rotativo entre las manos, no estaba marcado por ningún lado ni tampoco sabría cuál sección ella había estado leyendo, pero estaba seguro de que estaba repasando la respuesta de Frisk.

De pronto sintió una enorme curiosidad por saber qué diría la respuesta.

Se acomodó nuevamente en su lugar, cruzó una pierna por arriba a pocos centímetros de golpear la punta de la mesa de café con la punta del mocasín. Abrió el periódico desde el medio del todo y comenzó a buscar la sección de preguntas y respuestas, página por página, lamiéndose el pulgar de vez en cuando para pasarlas.

“… Sí, está por allá al fondo, tercer cajón a la derecha” Se escuchó decir uno de los empleados desde la sala conjunta “¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda con eso? Puedo hacerlo con una garra”

Sans solo lo ignoró tratando de concentrarse más en encontrar lo que buscaba.

“Oh, gracias” Dijo una suave voz femenina “Pero estoy bien, de veras, no hace falta”

_A estas alturas podría reconocer esa voz donde fuese._

Sans sonrió al escuchar la familiar voz de Frisk. Él alzó la vista bajando el papel con la intención de saludarla de vista, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, el esqueleto tuvo que parpadear un par de veces en desconcierto. Esa no era Frisk ¿O sí?

La mujer que había entrado estaba de espaldas cerrando la puerta con suavidad, traía un vestido de lana azul gris y bordes sutiles de color violeta. Reconoció el vestido en seguida, o al menos se le hiso familiar. Lo que no concordaba con la voz y aquella prenda era el corte moderno corte Bob que permitía ver su cuello. Pero él sabía que era ella.

La chica se volteó casi llevándose una sorpresa al encontrarse al esqueleto con la mirada fija en ella, estudiándola. Ella se sonrojó un poco al ver que mantenía las luces de sus cuencas por demasiado tiempo.

“…”

_Si es ella._

“¿Todo bien?” Preguntó ella borrando la expresión de sorpresa a una sonrisa tranquila. “He visto a Linna mucho mejor”

Espabilando, Sans bajó el periódico y sonrió con fuerza mordiendo la dentadura, esperaba a que ella no se diera cuenta de que no la había reconocido al principio.

“Si, todo… Todo fue muy bien” Dijo aclarándose la garganta antes de expandir el periódico frente a él “Gracias” Murmuró.

“Que bien” Dijo ella “Espero que ahora puedan llevar una buena relación. Si necesitas cualquier cosa cobre costumbres, puedes preguntarme cuando quieras” Sonrió.

“C-Claro” Dijo fijándose en la lata que tenía en las manos.

Algo en lo que había dicho, no le pareció bien. O al menos le molestó como mínimo, no quería escuchar eso de ella.

Frisk sonrió y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Imaginó que iba por el único abrelatas que había en el lugar.

Luego de unos minutos, ella salió de la cocina con la lata abierta entre las manos y un tenedor dentro. ¿Ese iba a ser su almuerzo?

“Bueno, nos vemos más tarde” Dijo ella.

“¿Qué hay de ti?” Preguntó él haciéndola detenerse. “¿Solo vas a comer eso?”

“¿Ah?” Dijo ella escondiendo el recipiente tras la espalda “Es solo un…”

Sans se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ella habiendo dejado el periódico en la mesa. Él se agachó un poco rodeándola, su altura le proveyó de un poco de ventaja para poder ver de qué se trataba, aunque también la casualidad de que ella pareció paralizarse por un momento al verlo estar tan cerca.

Era una lata de frijoles en conserva.

“¿Por qué estás comiendo eso?” Bufó “¿Estás a dieta?”

Supo en seguida que no debió meter la nariz en eso.

“Y-Yo…” Ella retrocedió lentamente con una sonrisa falsa en los labios “Solo es… Yo me tengo que ir.”

_Mierda, di algo, ¡cualquier cosa!_

“¿Y por qué estarías a dieta?” Intentó avanzar hacia ella “Digo, estas muy bien” Ella se detuvo mirándolo con cierto asombro por el espontáneo comentario “Para una humana, quiero decir, no estas nada mal”

_Carajo. No. Arréglalo._

Dios, él podía ver como la cara de la chica se iba coloreando.

“No digo que esa sea mi opinión” dijo “Pero _yo creo _que no estás nada mal para una humana, por eso opino que ponerte a dieta no puede ser saludable, y además, el peinado nuevo que traes te añade más curvas, ¡En el buen sentido! …Que se te ve… bien, heh” Sans tragó saliva antes de sonreír encontrando los huesos de sus majillas ardiendo y con la imposibilidad de mirarla directamente.

“Pues… Gracias” Dijo nerviosa tratando de mover un mechón detrás de la oreja, pero este se devolvió tomando otra vez la forma de luna en la que estaba colgando.

_Joder, no te pongas nerviosa ¡A mí me estas poniendo nervioso, niña!_

“Lo siento soy malo con… Con los cumplidos” dijo rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello “No quiero crear malentendidos y…”

“Descuida” Dijo ella sonriendo “Sé que los monstruos varias veces caen en ese malentendido con los humanos, ustedes no confunden la amabilidad con el coqueteo como nosotros” Rió suavemente “No te preocupes”

_Gracias, ¡Gracias!_

“Si… Eh, lo siento”

Ella suspiró sacando la lata de comida de detrás de su espalda. “A decir verdad… Salí un poco apresurada de mi casa, no tuve tiempo de cocinar nada y… Solo cogí lo primero que encontré en mi despensa”

Algo le decía a Sans que el haberse _apresurado _tenía que ver con su novio, más de lo que él creía.

“Y-Ya veo” Dijo dándole un vistazo probando a ver si tenía el coraje de mirarla otra vez. “P-Pero de todas maneras, deberías decir algo” Reafirmó con aparente seriedad “Pedir ayuda no es algo de qué avergonzarse”

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más dulce, y a Sans le pareció sentir que su alma saltó por un momento.

“¿A caso tienes más del espagueti de tu hermano?”

“¿No me digas que quieres comer eso?” Alzó una ceja de hueso.

“Eh…” Ella apretó los labios. La respuesta claramente era negativa.

Sans se echó a reír. “Se bien que _sabrosa _no es la palabra correcta para describir su cocina”

Frisk solo se limitó a sonreír, él sabía que la chica opinaba exactamente lo mismo.

“Pero sus intenciones son suficientes” Dijo ella mirando la lata de frijoles.

“Te daría mi almuerzo, pero no soy capaz de verte pasar por lo mismo otra vez”

“¿Verme?”

_¡Mandíbula floja!_

“No te veías muy bien” Se explayó logrando no tartamudear.

“Oh…”

Otra vez se había formado el silencio entre ellos, acompañándolos el bullicio de las oficinas, pero que a diferencia del resto de ocasiones, este le resultó agradable, e incluso se encontró con la sorpresa de que se sentía cómodo. Por un momento pensó en invitarla a charlar, compartir unos chistes –que parecían ir muy bien con ella– y acabar la hora de recesos de esa manera. Pero tan pronto la idea estuvo a punto de verbalizarse, Sans recordó que ella posiblemente ya tendría planes con su compañero.

“Bueno, ya te entretuve lo suficiente” Dijo él dando un paso atrás “Seguramente vas ahora donde tu amigo conejo ese”

“Winki”

“Ese” Rodó burlonamente las luces en sus cuencas “Será mejor que vayas con él antes de _salte _a pensar alguna tontería”

La risa de ella fue un alivio.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella dio la vuelta para irse, luego detuvo su paso volteando a verlo por última vez.

“¿No quieres venir?” Le preguntó ella.

“¿Allí con ese conejo malas pulgas? Verme llegar allí lo haría _perder la cabeza_” Le guiñó una cuenca de ojo.

Frisk volvió a reír. “¿Seguro?”

Sans asintió serenando su mirada sobre ella y Frisk se despidió con la mano.

“Nos vemos” Dijo ella.

Sans levantó la mano retrocediendo hacia el sofá y ella cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado.

“Si… Nos vemos”

_SIENTO QUE DREW NO ES UNA BUENA PERSONA…_

Aquella frase de Papyrus surgió en su cabeza tan pronto vio la silueta de la chica al desaparecer tras el cristal de la ventanilla de la puerta. Y razones no le faltaban para volver a repetirla en su mente; El rostro de la chica mientras era reprendida por el sujeto le calzaba como un perfecto anillo a la sugestión de su hermano.

Al menos ella descansaría de él y toda su mierda por un tiempo.

“Creo que sería bueno tener una rutina preparada en caso de que no estemos teniendo un buen momento” Se dijo tomando el periódico antes de sentarse.

En el momento en el que pasó a la siguiente página donde se encontraba la sección de preguntas y respuestas. De pronto, Sans se encontró con una repentina motivación suficiente para apartarse de todas esas consultas.

_“Esto es como espiar a las damas hablar en privado.”_

Rió dejando el periódico de lado. Ya lo vería en algún otro momento.

════════ ♡ ════════

Frisk miraba por la azotea mientras terminaba de comer la lata de frijoles, tratando de evitar tomarse el zumo de la conserva, era demasiado aceitoso para su gusto y tan salado que le dormía la lengua.

“Te veo diferente” Dijo Winki tomando un trago de su cigarrillo. Verlo en solo la forma de su cabeza resultaba en cierto modo decepcionante.

“Tal vez sea el corte, no lo sé” Bromeó ella.

“¿A sí? No lo había anotado” dijo arqueando una ceja y ella no pareció importarle el sarcasmo “¿Sabes? Resulta que tengo un buen amigo que vive en WaterFall, una vez me contó que según una costumbre de las femeninas de su especie, ellas se cortan el cabello cuando sufren algún tipo de _cambio interior._” La sonrisa de Frisk se detuvo, pero no desapareció. Winki sabía que había dado en el clavo hace mucho, pero lo que no sabía era si ella estaba lista también para sincerarse, desde luego ella tenía a Amelle para hablar de esos temas, pero el conejo también se preocupaba legítimamente de su compañera de trabajo.

“¿Es un panda?” Preguntó ella estrechando la mirada.

“Nada se te escapa, ¿verdad?” Dijo mientras liberaba el humo por un costado de la boca.

“Lo siento” Rió “Cosas del oficio”

“Pero en fin” Continuó él “Tal vez también sea algo que las mujeres sientan que deben hacer” La observó con detenimiento “Algo ocurrió cuando fuiste a visitar su antigua escuela, y lo poco que me comentaste, fue solo la punta del iceberg”

“Si…” Ella agachó la mirada para ver la lata vacía “No es que no confíe en ti, pero, es algo que me gustaría comentarlo con… Ya sabes…” Se hincó de hombros.

“Tranquila, tranquila, los hombres también tenemos temas que nos resultan complicados de tratar con femeninas”

“Gracias…” dijo con suavidad.

“¿Te importaría decirme?”

“Creo que tú ya lo sabes” Dijo Frisk dejando la lata a un lado, reposando después los codos fuera de la baranda “Y ¿Sabes qué?... te lo voy a decir, porque ya estoy harta de mantenerlo conmigo”

Winki no respondió, solo espero a la chica a que hablara. Frisk respiró hondo y miró en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad donde apenas podía verse las edificaciones blancas y la plaza siendo reconstruida.

“No puedo seguir con Drew” dijo “Ya no siento ese _amor _por él. Ya no siento nada por él, ya nada que se sienta personal, ni siquiera odio… Solo quiero que se vaya de mi vida. Me siento tan ajena a su forma de ser, a su manera de manipularme…” Ella se agarró de los brazos encerrándose en sí misma “… Winki, viví tanto tiempo con él, me dediqué a conocerlo, y pese al tiempo gastado… Es como haber mandado todo a la mierda y no sentir nada”

El conejo parpadeó en sorpresa, era la primera vez que oía a la chica decir una mala palabra. Realmente estaba molesta.

“Ese bastardo no se merecía que sintieras nada por él” Soltó a decir el conejo.

“Sé que me lo habías dicho tantas veces, que él no era bueno… Pero era tan difícil verlo” dijo ella “No quería aceptar que el cariño que yo le tenía no era recíproco, el… Yo siempre me decía y me intentaba convencer de que podría enamorarlo, de que todos los días de alguna manera fueran perfectos entre él y yo… Pero ya me harté, y solo se puso peor cuando comencé a centrarme un poco más en mí, me trataba como si le debiera algo… ¿Puedes creer que me gritó cuando me vio llegar por la puerta con este peinado?”

“¿Qué?”

Ella asintió.

“Ajá, ¿Pero sabes? Me importó tan poco que me hiso gracia incluso; Drew le gustaba que las chicas tuvieran el cabello largo, decía que se veía bonito, que representaba la feminidad de una dama respetable. Ugh, él tenía la desagradable costumbre de jalarlo cuando…” Ella se cayó la boca un momento, su cara se sonrojó asqueada perdiendo la vista en algún recuerdo “En fin, ya no podía hacerlo” Continuó con seriedad “Me dijo que parecía una mujer libertina e incluso un muchacho”

Ella sonrió. Él no había tenido ganas de tocarla la noche anterior gracias a eso, además de ella haberle gritado por haberla empujado contra un mueble. Fuera de eso, Frisk durmió tranquila esa noche, con el mismo sueño de siempre, pero al menos había podido descansar con la conciencia y el cuerpo limpio. Aquello la había levantado con las fuerzas suficientes para atreverse a no preparar el desayuno y salir apresurada de casa para no toparse con él. Debía de estar con muy malas pulgas.

“Está loco” dijo quebrando la punta de la colilla en el barandal “Algo habías comentado de que ya no aguantabas tenerlo tan largo”

“Si, cuidar de él es un infierno” Frisk parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarlo divertida “¿Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación?”

“Estaba junto a ustedes, me hubiera unido si tuviera cabello en vez de pelaje”

Ella se rió. Una pequeña idea se había formado en su cabeza con esa broma. Tal vez _él _era el responsable.

“Creo que te llevarías bien con Sans” Dijo ella.

“¿Ese racista? Lo dudo” Dijo casi de inmediato, pero hiso una pausa para mirarla con curiosidad “¿Qué te hace creer eso?”

“No lo sé, últimamente está muy cambiado… Es simpático incluso”

“Si tú lo dices… En la calle miraba con bastante desprecio a los pocos humanos que pasan por esta avenida”

“O tan solo puede ser su rostro” Ella lo defendió “Tal vez pueda ser de esos que fruncen el entrecejo cuando están pensando”

Winki la miró con una ligera presunción y ella advirtió que el conejo no había cruzado palabra con el esqueleto, no desde aquella vez que la apartó de él. Muy similar a como él había apartado a Drew de ella.

_Qué ironía…_

“¿Desde cuándo que son amigos tú y él?”

“¿Amigos?”

_Papyrus también usó esa palabra con nosotros._

“Antes no lo traías a tema con nada, en especial por su actitud hacia ti” Winki dio un paso hacia ella “¿Hiso las pases contigo o algo?”

“Bueno pues… No es tan complicado, conocí a su hermano por casualidad cuando iba a hacer las compras, es un chico de lo más agradable, creo que desde ahí las cosas comenzaron a ser un poco diferentes”

Las cosas no habían sido tan superficiales. Frisk podría decir que el esqueleto había estado cambiando desde su primer encuentro, desde que habló con él la primera vez sobre su _desastre _ con Linna, e incluso cuando ella volvió del norte. Tal vez Papyrus sirvió como influencia, si su hermano estaba a gusto entre los humanos… Puede que haya decidido mantener la fiesta en paz e incluso relacionarse como un compañero de trabajo regular. Después de todo, la vida laboral era dura, y tener buenas relaciones era un aire fresco que podía ayudar a sobrellevar esa pesada carga de estrés. A ambos le servía estar de buenas.

_Oh, es cierto. Podría estudiar un poco más acerca de esqueletos… Es una especie poco común en Ebott._

“Ya veo…” dijo pensativo girando la mirada hacia la ciudad “Bueno, si tiene tu sello de aprobación, puede que lo llegue a saludar” Frisk alzó la cabeza “Tal vez puedas expandir tu círculo de amistades, ya que no tendrás a ese despojo de animal dándote vueltas en la cabeza”

“Vamos, no lo trates así” dijo ella luego de reír.

Winki se giró hacia la chica.

“Tienes razón, no se merece ningún tipo de atención” Sonrió.

Aunque aún no había terminado con él y estaba esperando el momento idóneo para sentirse _a salvo_ de hacerlo, Frisk se encontraba aliviada, como si ya lo hubiera hecho. Y ahora luego de habérselo dicho a alguien, le hacía sentir que todo comenzaba a encajar como las piezas correctas de un rompecabezas alineándose en su corazón. Era lo correcto, y no podía sentirse mejor luego de convertir aquella idea en palabras reales. Sería libre, de expectativas, de promesas vacías, pero por sobre todo; de amar a su propia manera…

“Ya me siento como toda una solterona” Dijo ella de repente.

“En hora buena”

“Si…” Sonrió sintiendo la suave brisa que envolvía su cuello refrescando su piel. Frisk respiró profundamente atrayendo a la tranquilidad de la sensación “A esta misma hora mañana, se abrirá un nuevo capítulo para mí”

El conejo se quedó en silencio mirándola.

“No sé qué ocurrirá conmigo en el futuro a partir de ese momento…” dijo “Tengo, y no tengo miedo, ¿sabes? …Aunque las cosas se pongan un poco más complicadas económicamente, estoy ansiosa de las nuevas decisiones que tomaré para afrontar mis problemas y de las posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir. Todo se siente tan… Tan libre.”

* * * *

La fila se había hecho lo suficientemente grande para llegar por poco a dar la vuelta en la esquina hacia el recibidor. Pese a que las bombas no se habían continuado, muchas cosas habían detonado en su lugar, los escritores y reporteros tenían mucho que comunicar sobre el alza del coste de muchos bienes y servicios que provenían de las ciudades adyacentes a Nueva Ebott. También se estaba levantando el tema del regreso de los soldados que apoyaban en el extranjero para apoyar a su propio país. A Frisk le hacía ilusión volver a ver a su hermano Kris, mientras ella escuchaba las pequeñas conversaciones sobre las nuevas noticias, esperaba en la fila para entregar su trabajo. Había tratado de contactar a su padre para saber de él y de la carta que su hermano mandó ya hace días; según decían otros colaboradores científicos que trabajaban con él, estaba ocupado. ¿Cuándo no? Al menos podía decir que al conocer a su padre, sabía que cuando estaba ocupado se olvidaba del resto del mundo. Ya lo pillaría en buen momento.

Frisk avanzó otro paso a la par del grupo.

“Frisk” Dijo una voz femenina en las alturas cortándola de sus pensamientos.

La chica al mirar hacia arriba notó a la elegante mantis mirándola afablemente, una mirada diferente a la que conocía desde hace meses, diferente a la falsa simpatía que usaba para ganar algo a cambio; la empatía estaba ilícita en toda su manera. Estaba de _real _buen humor.

“Linna” Dijo sonriéndole. La mantis también le respondió con una sonrisa antes de ponerse a su lado. “¿Necesitas algo?” Preguntó Frisk ya creyendo que la mujer estaba planeando colarse delante.

“Solo quería saludar”

“Oh… Saludaciones” Dijo dando otro paso al frente en lo que la cola seguía moviéndose.

“No he venido a quitarte el puesto” Sonrió desviando la mirada “Solo quiero darte las gracias”

_Oh…_

“¿Las gracias?” Fingió curiosidad.

“Si, bueno, te juzgué mal y… Solo toma” La mantis metió entre los papeles de Frisk un pequeño papel a toda prisa “Por si necesitas algo”

La mantis agitó la mano y fue con sus documentos al final de la fila. La chica parpadeo un momento para enterarse de lo que había pasado y, a poco de ser instintivo, tomó el papelillo. Había un número anotado con un pequeño título con la caligrafía que ya conocía: _“Asesoría personal”_. Algo le decía a Frisk que no todos conocían este número.

Luego de entregar su trabajo, Frisk se fue al baño a retocarse.

La chica se miró al espejo y comenzó a inspeccionar el maquillaje que ya tenía puesto; no era demasiado pesado y el ligero color melocotón para las mejillas le había comenzado a agradar. Le gustaba verse natural, pero retocada. Pero por sobre todo, amaba su nuevo corte. Sacando un cepillo de su bolso, alisó unos mechones rebeldes y fue todo. Nada de tirones en las puntas, nada de un cepillado complicado para que se viera organizado y sedoso, simplemente una repasada y ya podía parecer lista para ir al salón de ópera.

Se volvió a ver.

“Estás lista Frisky” Se dijo pavoneándose en el espejo tomándose de las caderas ladeándolas de un lado a otro.

_Terminemos este asunto con el mejor aspecto posible._

Frisk sonrió ante la idea, estaba punto de hacer ese cambio, ya no le importaba el pensar en terminar, o el susto de pasar sola. Quería estarlo, quería que sucediera. Faltaba tan poco.

De pronto Frisk sintió una horrible punzada en las caderas, y un gusto a bilis subiéndole a la boca, intentó ignorarlo, pero la sensación de repulsión pudo con ella obligándola a correr a uno de los retretes. Todo había sido tan de súbito que no se había dado cuanta cuando sintió el estómago vacío y un vértigo sobrecogedor punzándole la cabeza.

“¿Estás bien?” Preguntó una chica que salía de un cubículo.

Tan pronto la vio, la muchacha puso una mano en la espalda de Frisk haciéndola sobresaltar de su lugar. La humana se levantó jalando de la cadena, avergonzada y mareada. Tosiendo, se incorporó y se tapó la boca.

“S-Solo fue lo que comí en el almuerzo, algo no me cayó bien”

“¿Necesitas alguna pastilla?” Le respondió la monstruo que resultaba ser una tortuga albina. “Tengo algo para el dolor de estómago, esos malditos conservantes siempre son un problema…”

“Descuida, ya estoy mejor solo necesitaba tirarlo todo” Bromeó. “Gracias de todas maneras”

_¿Serán los frijoles…?_

Un preocupante presentimiento golpeó la mente de Frisk bajándole la presión espontáneamente. Pero en seguida negó con la cabeza. Ella era bastante regular, era imposible dentro de su cuadro hormonal y no había sufrido ningún cambio dentro de este.

_No puede ser… simplemente, no._

Volviendo a arreglarse, se había cepillado los dientes con afán y añadió un poco de perfume para renovar su aspecto. Otra vez, estaba lista. Pero aquella situación la estuvo rondando hasta incluso después de haber salido del baño de damas y de haber marcado entrada. Se acomodó el sombrero, sin volver a hacer hincapié en lo bien que se sentía poder colocar su bufanda alrededor de su cuello y que el cabello no se le enredara bajo este. Debía aparentar que nada había ocurrido, solo era una indigestión como mucho, así que laxó las facciones de su rostro, luciendo lo más neutral posible.

Ya decía ella que no tenía miedo de romper con Drew. Pero si _este _fuese el caso de–

“Con tu cara podría ganar cualquier apuesta de póker, niña” Dijo una cálida y grave voz que creía haber olvidado desde la primera vez que la escuchó.

Todo pensamiento por sobre sus presunciones se desvaneció cuando vio a un enorme esqueleto, aventajándola por dos cabezas más alto que ella, un fedora negro en su cráneo vistiendo una chaqueta de traje donde colgaba una de sus dos esqueléticas pero robustas manos. “Parece que has visto un _cadáver_” Le guiñó una cuenca de ojo.

“S-Sans” Se convenció de ser él antes de soltar una pequeña risa por la broma que parecía palidecer su ansiedad “Solo estoy un poco indispuesta” Agitó la mano a un lado de ella para dar un paso hacia atrás hacia la salida.

“¿Segura? Sé que los humanos tienen diferentes colores, pero el violeta y el _blanco hueso_ no suelen ser buenas señales”

“Habla por ti” Rió con suavidad, asignando otro paso a la puerta dándole la espalda al esqueleto “Pero de verdad, estoy bien. Solo necesito tener cuidado al comer”

“Díselo a Papyrus” Dijo él alcanzándole el paso “De seguro querrá saber si estás en condiciones de comer algo pesado, heh.”

“Claro” Murmuró intentando dejar ir la preocupación.

Quizás se trataba de los nervios los llevaba tan tensos como las cuerdas de un violín, pero tan pronto sintió el calor de una enorme mano palpando su espalda, Frisk se puso de puntillas haciéndola contener el aliento. Ya estaba olvidando como se sentía el tacto empático.

“Vamos” Dijo comenzando a caminar junto con ella.

Frisk recordó cuando Drew la intentó guiar el otro día, también cuando había intentado moverla de su sitio por no poder ver la televisión o apresurarla para que subiera al bus al ir apresurados. Era brusco y había mucha más arrogancia en su toque cuando se trataba de simplemente _guiarla_. Ella intentaba familiarizar ese mismo sentimiento con los que surgían ahora al sentir esas simples palmadas, pero le fue imposible. No era igual, Drew aplicaba fuerza para hacerla moverse, pero Sans… El esqueleto estaba prácticamente acariciando su espalda con cada palmada, podía notar el por poco imperceptible rose, le recordaba como a los niños se les acariciaba cuando no se encontraban bien. Casi podía reírse de la ironía.

Al alzar la mirada hacia la realidad, se encontró con la enorme sonrisa de Papyrus surgiendo de una conversación con su novio. El esqueleto rápidamente se movió al frente de Frisk y tomó una de sus manos con las dos suyas.

“FRISK, QUE GRAN PLACER VOLVER A VERTE, DEBO DECIR QUE ESTAS…” Su sonrisa se retrajo un momento y luego pasó a ver a ver a su hermano “ESTABA A PUNTO DE DECIR QUE ESTÁS DESLUMBRANTE CON ESE NUEVO CORTE, MUY FEMENINO. PERO ¿ESTÁS BIEN?”

“Y-Yo” Frisk miró a Sans y este asintió “Estoy bien, pero creo que debo tener cuidado al comer”

“OH, ES UNA PENA, PERO NO IMPORTA, YO EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS, ESTARÁ DISPUESTO A ESCOGER ALGO IGUALMENTE DELICIOSO Y LIGERO PARA QUE ESAS DELICADAS ENTRAÑAS HUMANAS TUYAS ESTÉN EN BUEN RENDIMIENTO”

“Uhum” Se aclaró la garganta Drew mientras se acercaba junto al grupo “Disculpa, Papyrus, estábamos en medio de una conversación muy importante justo ahora”

“OH, SÍ. LO LAMENTO MUCHO” Dijo el joven esqueleto dejando las manos de Frisk.

“Y Frisk, te ves muy bien” Dijo políticamente juntando ambas manos a la altura del pecho “Insisto, fue un cambio acertado te queda de maravilla, cariño” el borde inferior de la cuenca de Sans pareció palpitar “Pero creo que te conviene mucho más tu antiguo estilo, te hacía tener la silueta de una reina” Dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron al ver que Frisk aceptaba el gesto pasando su brazo por debajo. Podía notar la ironía de sus palabras que lejos de sonar como un alago, parecía más bien su propia opinión venenosa teñida de rosa. Pero la chica no se inmutó del comentario, mantenía su rostro neutralmente sereno y respondió con seguridad.

“Gracias, Drew” dijo ella añadiendo una pequeña risa “Pero, cuidarlo y aguantar que se metiera por todos lados ya me tenía harta, así que lo mantendré así de ahora en adelante” Ella sonrió de repente “Es bonito, es práctico. A demás fue bien recibido, todos ganan ¿verdad?”

“Si… supongo” Dijo bajando el tono de su voz.

Frisk pudo escuchar detrás de ella algo semejante a una carcajada contenida que se transformó en una elocuente tos. Frisk sonrió al hacerse la idea de que a Sans le había hecho gracia.

“¿Les parece que nos pongamos en marcha?” Dijo el esqueleto.

“ASÍ ME GUSTA HERMANO, LA INICIATIVA ES LA CLAVE DE UN RENDIMIENTO ÓPTIMO PARA UNA SALIDA AMISTOSA, Y PARA CUALQUIER TIPO DE SALIDA EN GENERAL” dijo Papyrus a su hermano “AHORA, OBSERVEN, YO EL CABALLEROSO PAPYRUS, LOS GUIARÁ ELEGANTEMENTE HASTA LA PARADA DE AUTOBÚS, IREMOS A UN OCURRENTE LUGAR PARA TOMAR EL TÉ”

Drew jaló del brazo de la chica ahogándolo en una presión frustrada. Claro que le dolía, ella estaba segura de que él estaba de alguna manera buscando _castigarla _ por haberlo pisoteado. Antes pudo haber pensado en esto como una idea suicida, y podría hacer explotar la paciencia de su novio, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Ella veía en el rostro de Drew la precaución, no podía hacer nada impertinente mientras los hermanos estuvieran cerca, pero especialmente por Sans. Papyrus era su compañero de trabajo y probablemente a estas alturas sabía que él no mataría una mosca, pero de ninguna manera era un atolondrado que dejase que hablase de más. Por el otro lado, Sans… Tan solo por su apariencia podía deducir lo poderoso que podría ser, pese al modo casual que llevaba. Frisk ya lo había visto enojado, y a Drew le bastó una advertencia sugestiva para tenerle respeto.

Tal vez… Esa era la razón tras la repentina confianza que sentía al estar junto al esqueleto.

_Pero no te fíes… A penas y lo conoces. Lo único en claro entre su aparente relación es que eres una humana y él un monstruo. El cual que no le agradan los humanos. Un solo malentendido y toda esa esperanza podría acabarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No le des motivos para desconfiar de ti Frisky… _

Mientras caminaban hacia la parada del autobús, Papyrus y Drew sostenían una conversación sobre el mantenimiento de las máquinas con las máquinas con las que trabajarían en la estación del frente. Presionando de vez en cuando el brazo de Frisk para acercarla a pequeños tirones, retomando la postura cada vez que la perdía. Estaba pendiente de ella. Y también… Podía sentir la mirada de Sans sobre Drew, como si estuviera supervisando cada cosa que decía o hacía, y no dejó de hacerlo ni siquiera cuando subieron al bus. Y Frisk no lo sabía, pero estaba segura, de que si ellos dos no estuvieran hablando tan afanadamente, a ella de daba la impresión de que Sans hubiera querido sentarse del otro lado para vigilar al chico por sobre su cabeza.

_“No me gusta cuando, ya sabes…Cuando se aprovechan de otros.”_

Frisk centró la mirada en su mano ahogada por la presión de su brazo ¿A caso el actuar de Drew lo estaba manteniendo alerta por lo que presenció aquella vez? Ella intentó retirar su brazo del agarre, pero solo recibió otro tirón más y una sonrisa de su novio.

_“Ni lo pienses” _Parecía que decía con esta.

Y el entrecejo de Sans solo se frunció más. Sabía que podía hablar y hacer que la soltara si esa mirada apoyaba su petición. Pero debía también tener cuidado con las repercusiones, Frisk ya daba por sentado de que cualquier cosa contra él, lo haría tomar medidas. El temor la invadió por un instante recordando las bofetadas, la fuerza y la humillación que ocurrían en secreto a los ojos de la gente. Al menos si Sans hablaba de algo que lo molestase, sería por culpa de él, y no por algo que ella pudiera haber hecho. Quería apoyarse en esa seguridad que Sans le proporcionaba. Sinceramente ella quería confiar en él, así como confiaba en Winki, en Toriel, y como en todos los buenos monstruos que había conocido en su vida…

_¿Entonces decidirás usarlo para hacer callar a Drew? Dios, ¿Qué dirá tu padre de ti? No eres más que una cobarde egoísta…_

Pero no le importó. Ya encontraría el momento para disculparse después por haberse colgado de la endeble simpatía que construían poco a poco, puesto nada le comparecía mejor a Frisk que acabar con esta pseudo-pesadilla. Sin importar lo que pudiera ocurrir, ella lo afrontaría. Se sentía que el plan no podía fallar, para no salir lastimada ni ser presa del miedo.

Esta era la despedida, y debía actuar aún con cautela.

Por la ventana del frente, Frisk veía como el cielo adquiría un gris opaco por sobre la ciudad, y de cómo pequeñas partículas comenzaban a pegarse al cristal transformándose en gotas de agua. Era la primera nevada del último mes del año. Era casi poético pensar en que el frío de Snowdin la estaba acompañando, recordándole en dónde había comenzado aquel cambio de su pequeño corazón.

Frisk, estaba determinada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado >///>  
Y ya... Se viene lo bueno AAAAHHH!


	13. La muerte de la confidencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRECAUCIÓN: Las cosas se tornarán un tanto violentas desde ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estooooy de vuelta! Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar esta parte, pero trataré de ahora en adelante de subir capítulo una vez al mes. Y si quieres saber qué estuve haciendo, puedes verlo aquí, están en inglés eso sí (son comics frans <3): https://www.deviantart.com/sharkowskii
> 
> Gracias por sus comentarios maravillosos, realmente aprecio todos y cada uno que hacen!  
Y de nuevo, gracias por esperar y leer!  
Espero no decepcionarlos! >n<

El bus de dos plantas se detuvo en medio del bullicio del centro de la ciudad. La pequeña plaza aún se encontraba en remodelaciones, y gracias a la maquinaria que ahora rondaba por el lugar, no se era posible ver los bloques departamentales que se encontraban desde la otra cuadra, Sans había leído en un pequeño apartado que eran parte de las obras nuevas para parientes de los militares. En su momento dado probablemente le tocaría uno de esos si fuese el caso de que no le quedara mayor alternativa. Y eso incluía a su hermano al asistir en el área de comunicaciones a larga distancia.

También al tipejo ese que traía casi a cuestas a la joven chica.

“¿No crees que estás desabrigada para este frío, cariño?” Preguntó Drew mirando exultante hacia el frente “Debiste traer algo más grueso para hoy, en la radio habían pronosticado una fuerte nevada para la noche”

_“¿Este tipo se siente bien de exponer los errores de su propia novia en público o qué?”_ Pensó Sans mirándolo por el rabillo mientras buscaba un habano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de que los nervios se lo comenzaran a alterar. Pero tan pronto lo encontró, decidió dejarlo para más tarde, no vaya a ser que después las cosas se pusieran peores y caer sospechoso de un crimen de odio era lo último que necesitaba. Impacientemente miró a Frisk, esperando no encontrarla entumecida.

“Oh, salí muy temprano hoy de casa ¿Recuerdas? No pude escuchar el noticiero del clima” dijo ella en tono decepcionado, pero Sans logró captar algo frescura en sus palabras. “Podrías haberla traído por mí, pero creo que estabas muy ocupado con todo esto del trabajo que se te viene encima. No puedo culparte.”

“Eh, si…” Dijo el tipo como si estuviera buscando algo más para decir “Exactamente, estaba muy ocupado. No puedo tener el ojo en todo, todo el tiempo”

“QUE GRAN SORPRESA, NO SABÍA QUE PODÍAS TENER UNA AGENDA TAN APRETADA, DREW. TAN GRANDE QUE NO PUEDES RECORDAR ALGO TAN SIMPLE, SUPONGO QUE AUNQUE SIENDO TODO UN CABALLERO, NO ERA ALGO QUE PUDIERAS EVITAR” Comentó Papyrus con total sinceridad “SUERTE QUE LA SEÑORITA FRISK ES CAPAZ DE COMPRENDER LA SITUACIÓN EN LA QUE TE ENCUENTRAS. YO LEGÍTIMAMENTE NO PODRÍA HACERLO, MI VIDA GIRA EN TORNO A MI TRABAJO. NO PODRÍA TENER TIEMPO PARA RELACIONES…”

Maldita sea, su hermano era el mejor. Con un poco más de coraje, se animó a aclararse la garganta para añadir algo de leña al fuego.

“Heh, si” Dijo el esqueleto mirando hacia la chica, que parecía divertida de escuchar a los hermanos hablar “Mi hermano se casó hace años con su trabajo”

“POR SUPUESTO, COMO UN CABALLERO ES MI DEBER DAR TODO DE MÍ A AQUELLO QUE MÁS AMO” El joven esqueleto se llevó una mano al pecho “LO QUE SERÍA TOTALMENTE UN PROBLEMA SI TUVIERA DOS COSAS QUE AMAR, NO HAY DOS DE MÍ PARA COMPARTIR LA MISMA PASIÓN ¿SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO DREW?”

“Oh, no es tan difícil, Skeleton” Contestó el humano “Cuando se es un profesional, sabes lo que debes aportar al trabajo y al hogar. Te llegas a acostumbrar incluso” Rió.

“_¿Este tipo acaba de llamar a mi hermano deficiente_?” Sans estrechó las cuencas hacia Drew. El humano estaba demasiado risueño para decir que estaba tranquilo. Arqueó una ceja de hueso casi placenteramente. “_Nah. Solo está tratando de lucirse_. _Yo también haría lo mismo con alguien tan genial como mi hermano dándole lecciones de prioridad…_” sonrió.

“C-CLARO, SUPONGO QUE NO TODOS ESTAMOS HECHOS PARA PRIORIZAR DOS COSAS A LA VEZ. ES BUENO QUE TÚ SEAS DE ESOS, DREW. SIGNIFICA QUE CUIDAS DE AMBOS AL MISMO NIVEL, ESO ES DE… ESO ES DE RESPETAR”

La conversación luego de eso había cambiado el rumbo a asuntos más políticos, y Frisk parecía mucho más aliviada de que el objetivo de la charla no se centrara en ella. Sans tomó nota mental para hacer lo mismo en un futuro. Esta podría haber sido una buena oportunidad para usar una de sus rutinas. Ya estaba preocupándole el estado del clima, y debía admitir que el novio de la chica tenía razón en algo, la nevada estaba cerca y Frisk necesitaría más que solo las pantis para sus piernas. Al menos tenía su dirección para ir a dejarla si las cosas se tornaran un tanto _frías._

Doblando la esquina en dirección opuesta al parque, entraron a los comercios de comida, las calles ya comenzaban a oler a delicias y la suave música de los villancicos, los recibieron con campanillas y miradas alusivas para una retribución. Sans miraba como Frisk intentaba alargar la mano libre al bolso en busca de una moneda y Drew a la vez adelantar el paso. El esqueleto se codeó con su hermano y ambos depositaron a los cantantes un par de monedas.

“Adoran la música, por lo que veo” Dijo Drew al volver a tenerlos al lado.

“OH, YO ADORO EL MENSAJE QUE REPRESENTAN, EN ESPECIAL EN ESTAS FECHAS” dijo Papyrus casi suspirando en un tono casi soñador.

“Nah. A mi si me gusta más como suenan” Añadió Sans “Prefiero la melodía”

“Oh, ¿algún instrumento en particular?” Saltó a preguntar la chica.

El mismo entusiasmo por la pregunta de ella se le contagió al esqueleto. Sans le guiñó una cuenca.

“Te lo dejo para que lo adivines” Dijo “¿Cuál es el instrumento favorito de un esqueleto?”

Frisk estrechó la mirada en un punto inexistente en busca de la respuesta. Pero antes de que ella pudiese dar con la respuesta Drew agitó su mano frente a ella llamando su atención.

“Bueno, basta de esto. Luego hablaremos de instrumentos para monstruos, ya llegamos” Dijo sonriente, orgulloso de poner un pié sobre el alfombrado tapiz de la larga entrada.

Y razones no le faltaban para decir. Frente a ellos se encontraba el tan famoso café de las arañas. Con una buena advertencia a la aracnofobia. De un momento a otro, la chica pareció arrastrar a su novio hasta la entrada apuntando el nombre de la pancarta hecha de telarañas.

“¡La casa del té de Little Miss Muffet!” Saltó Frisk apretando el brazo de su novio haciéndolo fruncir el cejo del dolor “Dios, deben probar las donas de aquí, el té, y ¡Oh! el servicio es todo un espectáculo”

“¿Ya has venido?” Preguntó Drew en sorpresa.

“¿LO CONOCES?” Preguntó Papyrus y Frisk asintió en seguida “¡QUE BIEN! DREW TENÍAS RAZÓN ENTONCES EN QUE A ELLA LE GUSTA LA PANADERÍA DE MONSTRUOS”

“Por supuesto, conozco a Frisk como la palma de mi mano” Respondió para luego tratar de ganar la atención de ella “Ya viniste aquí entonces”

“Oh, sí, ¡y lo haría una y mil veces!” Dijo emocionada.

Drew guardó silencio. No tenía que adivinarlo, su rostro mostraba con legitimidad su decepción. Claro, no era por simple empatía, pero razonó que a él tampoco le gustaría presentar algo a la chica que ya conociese. Sería como contar un chiste que ya escuchó, o dibujar una viñeta parecida a otra, no había gracia en ello. Siempre había que apuntar a las primeras veces para una sensación óptima.

_Pero si se va a reír con el mismo entusiasmo, no te molestaría contarle el mismo chiste dos o tres veces ¿verdad?_

Sans negó con la cabeza ganándose una mirada extrañada de su hermano.

Al entrar, las arañas cordialmente presentaron una mesa en donde los cuatro pudieran sentarse dentro del populoso local, presentaron algo de cocoa como espera por el frío (El cuál Papyrus se ofreció a pagar del de todos) y otro grupo más no tardó en aparecer para traerles la carta. Frisk pasaba la vista muy rápido como si ya supiera desde antemano lo que quería comer. Sans no la culpaba, esa lata de frijoles no era precisamente una cesta de picnic para su estómago. Antes de mirar su propio menú, observó como la cara de Drew se iba tornando cada vez más complicada. Si no conociera esa expresión, diría que estaba contando el dinero mentalmente o bien, viendo cómo podría dividirlo entre él y Frisk.

“Todo parece apetecible, ¿eh? ¿Qué pedirán?” Preguntó Sans al aire para quien lo escuchase.

“Yo la tarta de arañas, dice que está hecha con ingredientes frescos y poca azúcar” Respondió Frisk casi instantáneamente “No me sentará tan pesado”

Sans pasó instintivamente sus luces a Drew que casi se le había caído la mandíbula si no estuviera sujeta a él. Curioso, miró la carta para ver que era justo lo que creía, la cosa más cara que podía pedir, era accesible, claro, pero con un precio para partirse en dos de lo caro que resultaba tan solo una rebanada. Por la cara del joven humano, parecía que eso tocaba los límites de que tenía planeado para ella.

“Y algo de sidra” Continuó ella, y sonriente Sans miró a Drew otra vez.

“C-Cariño, yo…” Intentó comenzar Drew.

“Suena agradablemente bien, creo que pediré lo mismo” Dijo Sans guiñándole una cuenca de ojo a la chica y esta le sonrió de vuelta mientras volvía a mirar el menú, seguramente a buscar otra cosa. Pero para su lástima, ella cerró el menú y puso las manos sobre este, esperando a que las arañas llegasen.

“¡Pasta tradicional! Me pregunto cómo será esta masa hecha con telares de araña”

“¿Tú que pedirás, chico?” Preguntó Sans al humano sin esconder su complacencia. El tipo parecía irritado.

“No soy mucho por el dulce, yo creo que me conformaré con un sándwich y algo de café” Dijo como si no le afectase en lo absoluto, pero el esqueleto claramente podía ver como su piel comenzaba a brillar por el sudor. “Vaya, ¿qué es esto?” Pregunto acercándose al menú.

“¿A ver?” Frisk se acercó a su novio y ojeó lo mismo que él “Oh, es el postre que preparé la otra vez, ¿Lo recordaste de la receta del libro que hay en casa?”

“Si, esa que siempre le agregas esencia de arañas” rió “Te queda con más sabor a araña que a vainilla”

“Esta vez no” Respondió orgullosa.

Sans parpadeo. ¿Un postre de vainilla con arañas? El recordaba haber probado algo así durante… Si, él… ¿Recordaba haber estado borracho? El esqueleto simuló mirar otra vez el menú, quería evitar levantar sospechas de que estaba tratando de recordar algo duramente. Tenía la mala costumbre de arrugar el cejo, pareciendo que estaba a segundos de iniciar una pelea, simplemente cuando en realidad estaba pensando seriamente en algo. Mejor esconderse y no preocupar a nadie.

“_Estoy seguro de que comí algo dulce aquella vez…Y sí, sabía a arañas, pero… Ugh, no recuerdo bien ese detalle”_ Se dijo.

De pronto alzó la vista hacia la chica, sintió que el alma se volvía por segundos, más ligera al realizar las cosas de forma simple “…_ era de ella. Algo hecho por ella”_

Sans abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se encontró enmudecido. Quería decir algo para que se sintiera alagada y hacer sentir al otro como un idiota. Pero… ¿Y si la metía en más problemas? O iniciaba una escena de celos. Sans recordaba en cómo le había tomado el brazo aquella vez, y podía apostar a que le había dejado un cardenal, no por nada la chica se sobaba el brazo constantemente. En fin, era mejor cuidarla desde fuera… El tipo ya demostró que no era precisamente un pétalo de rosa con la que tocaba a Frisk. Ya cuando se vaya por fin, él le hablaría con más libertad, quizás invitarla a una taza de té, o una…

Sans se agarró la cabeza.

_“¿En qué mierda estoy pensando? Es humana y encima tiene novio…”_

“HERMANO, ¿OCURRE ALGO?” Dijo Papyrus con su mejor tono suave, tomando uno de sus hombros “¿TE SIENTES BIEN? ESTÁS UN POCO… EH, ¿RUBORIZADO?”

“Si, heh… Solo es la, uh, presión sanguínea” dijo guiñándole una cuenca de ojo intentando volver al menú.

“SANS, NO TENEMOS PRESIÓN SANGUÍNEA, SOMOS ESQUELETOS”.

“Lo siento, sabes que no sé nada de anatomía” Se encogió de hombros.

“SANS ES ALGO BÁSICO, HASTA TÚ MISMO LO PUEDES INTUIR”

“Bueno mi intuición debe tener una mala…” La sonrisa de Sans se amplió.

“SANS, ESTÁ LA SEÑORITA FRISK Y DREW, POR FAVOR, NO EMPIECES” Le advirtió.

“…Circulación”

“¡SANS!”

“Ugh…” Musitó Drew uniéndose a Papyrus apartando la vista del mal chiste.

Sans se había comenzado a reír lentamente de su propio chiste, necesitaba un cambio de aire con lo que tenía en la cabeza. Pero no obstante, su pequeña broma desató otra risa mucho más entusiasta, la cual captó toda la atención del grupo. Frisk estaba a duras penas pudiendo cubrirse la boca.

La chica estaba tan preocupada de no ser oída, que terminó por darle un golpe contundente a la mesa haciendo temblar el servilletero de metal del medio.

No pudo evitarlo, pero verla reír le levantó el ánimo y hacerlo olvidar que el idiota con el que salía estaba justo al lado. Era claro, un chiste terrible, pero en el fondo sentía que era algo privado que solo ellos dos tenían el derecho de disfrutar, no cualquiera apreciaba algo así.

“OH, NO, FRISK, SANS ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?” Dijo Papyrus cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa “¡HAS CORROMPIDO A LA DULCE HUMANA! DREW LO SIENTO TANTO”

“Oh, no ella… ella ya venía con ese desperfecto” Comentó.

“¿Desperfecto?” Dijo Sans casi al instante perdiendo el sabor del buen momento. Eso era ya un ataque no solo a ella, era personal.

“SANS, ES SOLO UN…” Papyrus abrió los ojos estupefacto al repasar en su mente lo que había dicho “ESO FUE MUY GROSERO, DREW, ES UNA DAMA” añadió.

“Oh, lo siento, solo fue un chiste, una broma solamente”

“Uno terrible” dijo Sans por lo bajo con un tono grave que le hiso a Drew tragar “Pero no te disculpes con nosotros, es a ella con la que debes disculparte” hiso un gesto con la cabeza hacia Frisk.

“Oigan está bien, no fue su intención” dijo ella, poniendo las manos sobre las de Drew “¿Verdad?”

“_¿Por qué lo defiende ahora?” _Pensó Sans chasqueando la lengua por dentro.

“Si…” Dijo el tipo retirando sus manos del toque de la chica.

De pronto el buen ambiente se volvió silencioso, tan solo el bullicio del resto de comensales y las arañas haciendo sonar los utensilios, eran los únicos que le daban un relieve acústico al lugar. Por suerte, no pasó mucho hasta que las arañas llegaron bailoteando para pedir las órdenes. Todos hablaron por turno, y el silencio volvió a ser el protagonista.

Papyrus hiso rechinar los dientes.

“EH… DREW” Dijo Papyrus rompiendo la tensión “¿YA TE HAN ASIGNADO LA HABITACIÓN EN EL CUARTEL?”

“¿Ah? Si, así es” Respondió sacando la cabeza del apoyo de las manos “Soy parte del bloque B, estaré a cargo de los mensajes en código”

“SUENA FANTÁSTICO, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTARÁS CERCA DEL MOVIMIENTO ¿NO ES ALGO PELIGROSO?” cuestionó.

“Para nada…” Dijo petulantemente, pero su expresión cambió luego de un segundo “Bueno, tal vez, si lo sea…”

Sans alzó la mirada con interés.

“Pero valdrá la pena ¿Verdad? Digo, es una gran paga. De hecho si no fuera por eso, no hubiera ni siquiera pensado en aceptar ese puesto”

Las arañas llegaron nuevamente trayendo consigo las prometidas tazas de cocoa, deslizando unas servilletas con motivos navideños antes de colocarlas. Frisk, quien parecía más absuelta en ver como la nube de malvaviscos se derretía en una sola que enterarse de lo que Drew podría hacer con su vida, el esqueleto acomodó la oreja de la taza hacia la izquierda y la levantó un poco del platillo.

“Muchos tomamos esa decisión sin cuestionar el peligro” Dijo Sans hundiendo las nubes en el chocolate con una cuchara “Pero bueno, no es fácil tampoco decir que se gana más cuando se tiene la oportunidad de morir estando más de cerca. En especial si no hay nadie que te necesite” Bebió un sorbo.

“Oh, pero esto no lo hago por mí” Declaró Drew “Todo esto es por Frisk”

La chica levantó la vista de su bebida para mirarlo a él.

“Si todo esto resulta exactamente como quiero, podremos casarnos y tendremos el dinero suficiente para una casa bonita, lujos y comodidades que ella desee”

_Planean casarse entonces…_

Papyrus sonrió complacido, y Sans muy por el contrario lo miró por arriba de su taza. Solo sentía más y más veneno salir de lo que decía. Intuía que había un gran “pero” en todo aquello que estaba evitando decir…

“Además” Continuó el humano “Así me aseguraré de darle a nuestros futuros hijos una vida digna y respetable”

“_Claro, un hombre limpio ante la ley con dinero bien ganado_” Pensó y miró a Papyrus que parecía sumido en una idea mientras miraba en un punto fijo.

Estaba seguro de que Papyrus comprendía lo que significaba vivir, a pesar de no haber sufrido toda esa desventura mucho antes de conseguir un trabajo con Asgore. Tal vez, Paps estaba feliz de tener ahora algo estable y poder dejar el pasado atrás, pero sabía que en el fondo le hubiera gustado que aquellos planes también los hubieran tenido sus padres. Aunque siendo sinceros, independiente de esa idea, las catástrofes ocurren y uno solo puede terminar contando y _no contando_ la historia.

“Ay, lo siento” Dijo Frisk tapándose la boca buscando una servilleta para limpiarse la boca, ganándose una mirada despectiva de Drew, muy similar a cuando decía un juego de palabras que simplemente no podía aceptarse “Lo siento, me atoré”

“Está bien” Dijo Drew tomando su taza para beber.

La toz de la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos y Sans se le quedó mirando teniendo solo una frase en mente.

_Alguien limpio_…

Ciertamente, Sans no lo era. Y mucho menos lo sería cuando el arreglo estuviese hecho.

Luego de unos minutos, las arañas llegaron con los pedidos de cada uno. Los arácnidos bailaban y hacían toda clase de piruetas colocando todo elegantemente, ni una gota derramada y ni una migaja suelta. Tanto Papyrus como Frisk fueron los único quienes legítimamente no podían apartar la vista del espectáculo hasta su final. Sans sin embargo, estaba en guardia, y pasaba la vista del trabajo de las chicas a los individuos alrededor de la mesa, pero por sobre todo estaba pendiente del novio de Frisk. El idiota a pesar de estar atento, no parecía asombrado ni admirado por el buen trabajo, parecía estar más bien supervisándolo todo, como si estuviese esperando a que algo saliera mal para alzar la voz. Lamentablemente las arañas no le dieron ese gusto y se retiraron graciosamente por sus hilos hacia el techo.

“¿ENTONCES PIENSAN EN CASARSE? OH, QUE GRAN ACONTECIMIENTO” Dijo Papyrus dando vueltas a su espagueti demasiado delgado para capturar una porción decente para levantar a sus dientes “SE DE BUENA FUENTE QUE LOS HUMANOS HACEN CIERTO RITUAL PARA ESPOZARSE”

Escuchar eso por segunda vez le comenzaba a hacer reacción en las sienes. Pero no era algo en lo que él pudiera entrometerse…

_¿Entrometerse?_

“Por supuesto, es lo que toda pareja respetable hace. Ustedes también tengo entendido” Dijo Drew.

Sans miró a Frisk y no parecía querer hablar al respecto. Estaba seguro de que ella ya sabía cómo eran y por lo que la conocía, ella estaría hablando alegremente al respecto, por su conocimiento sobre el tema como lo es como con el caso de esta comida exótica, ¿No debería serlo también para el tema que más adora en su trabajo? ¿Por qué estaba tan callada?

“Eh, si… Es un tanto más privado para nosotros” Le respondió Sans, tratando disimuladamente de beber sin que se notara que sus luces estaban puestas en la chica “No solemos hacer celebraciones a lo grande mientras-

“¡SANS!” Papyrus lo interrumpió golpeando un costado de la mesa “OH, POR FAVOR PERDONEN” Dijo llevándose una mano a la boca mirando hacia las arañas que se detuvieron para mirarlo. Volviéndose a su hermano, este le arrojó una mirada de reproche “ESE TIPO DE COSAS NO SE HABLAN EN UNA MESA, MENOS CON UNA DAMA EN ELLA”

Sans miró a Frisk que tenía los ojos abiertos y fijados en él con el rostro enrojecido. Tuvo que quitar rápidamente las luces de ella. Por supuesto que ella sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando, si sabía de costumbres, claro que sabía de este tipo de cosas.

¿A quién se le ocurre hablar sobre “intimar” en medio de la comida? Aunque no era nada parecido a tener relaciones físicas, estas eran más bien relaciones espirituales, maneras efectivas de saber si tu pareja iba a ser o no alguien fiable con quién estar el resto de tu vida. Y la vida de los monstruos era ciertamente más longeva que la de los humanos, por lo que si se iba a tomar una decisión, había que tomar precauciones.

Por supuesto, esta precaución tenía su contrafilo, si no había el resultado esperado, no había manera de saber si tu pareja en ese momento podría jugarte en contra… Todo iba en una ligera confianza. Pero aunque eran casos muy apartados, conocía a alguien quien ya había pasado por eso, y Sans nunca olvidaría la cara de su hermano mayor… Cuando había sido defraudado. Al menos su vida había terminado mucho antes de que esa sucia y traidora humana…

_Humana…_

Se había encontrado con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y las manos empuñadas sosteniendo el tenedor para postres. El recuerdo de Wingdings y esas advertencias que solía darle retumbaron en su cabeza y Sans sintió la necesidad de mirar nuevamente a Frisk. La chica aún trataba de esconder el rubor tomando algo de sidra sin poder sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo a él antes de voltearse. El quería recordarse así mismo del peligro que uno corría al pensar así de un humano y entrar a sus viejos cabales, pero solo encontró más calma de la que deseaba. Tan solo con verla sintió que la tensión de sus hombros se laxaba y las manos le palpitaban por la presión. Ya no tenía cómo convencerse de que esa pequeña dama a solo unos metros sentada en la misma mesa, podía ser una farsa. Menos si su pequeño hermano reía y convivía con ella de forma tan casual.

“Oh, ya veo” Dijo Drew “Tan solo bastaba con decir _privado_, entiendo a qué te refieres” Guiñó un ojo.

“No es lo que crees” Musitó ella lo suficientemente bajo como para que no la oyera, pero moduló lo suficientemente bien para entenderla. Él no la estaba viendo de todas maneras.

“¿Pero todo esto no te hace pensar Frisk?” Dijo Drew de repente “Es decir, estamos hablando de que luego de esta estúpida guerra, vamos finalmente a casarnos, ¿No te emociona?”

_Ciertamente…_

Frisk volteó a mirarlo como si aquello la hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Ella tragó lo que tenía en la boca y giró hacia su porción de comida.

“C-Claro” Respondió simulando una sonrisa.

“Por supuesto, no hay nada más natural después de tantos años” Continuó y dio una corta mirada al esqueleto “Es como el destino, nos conocimos hace tanto tiempo que no lo recuerdo a estas alturas”

Las luces de las cuencas de Sans permanecían tenuemente encendidas, como si estuvieran casi al borde de la extinción. Al tipo le gustaba presumir, Papyrus tenía por donde decir que no le agradaba.

Frisk no respondió esta vez y solo asintió con la cabeza y se ocupó de su comida.

La hora y media había pasado lentamente y salvo de unos cuantos comentarios del trabajo, unos chistes malos muy reprochables, la conversación había muerto genuinamente. Frisk dejó de hablar directamente con su novio y solo contestaba asintiendo o con sinónimos positivos. Papyrus era el único que trataba de alentar buen momento, pero el humano sostenía comentarios y opiniones tan neutrales que acababan por apaciguar cualquier tema que lograse sacar de la manga. Los platos ya estaban vacíos y todo el mundo parecía satisfecho. Sans hubiera preferido que las cosas hubieran tenido un sabor mucho más fuerte y menos dulce.

“¿Mañana que harás?” dijo Drew a Frisk intentando ganarse su atención.

“Trabajar” Comentó ella limpiándose una comisura.

Su novio sonrió y negó con la cabeza “Te llamaré cuando llegue si es que sigues en casa, si no, ¿Tal vez al trabajo?” Esta vez sí lo miró “Oye, linda, es broma, sé que estas ocupada con las cotillas de las señoras. No te voy a interrumpir. Esperaré a la hora de la cena para hacerlo”

Frisk sonrió “Que bien, estaré esperándolo”

“¿COTILLAS?” Preguntó Papyrus “CREÍ QUE LA SEÑORITA FRISK SE ENCARGABA DE APACIGUAR LAS EMOCIONES DE LA GUERRA”

“Es un decir Papyrus” Le respondió el humano a poco de reír “Sé que _mi mujer_ pone todo su empeño en eso, pero vamos a relajarnos un poco, no es algo tan serio”

“Yo creo que sí” Dijo Sans.

El esqueleto había estado atento de cada venenosa palabra del individuo, cada una lo hacía romper una cuerda más del violín, necesitaba descargarse con una broma, o simplemente dejándolo en su lugar. Dios, sentía que la segunda idea se lo terminaría por tragar, solo le faltaba comenzar a hablar mal de los trabajos sobre entretenimiento y ya podría contar la factura que le saldría del dentista y el albañil para el restaurante.

Drew miró a Sans un tanto más cohibido, como si supiera que su comentario había tocado algo que no debía.

“¿Disculpe?” Dijo el humano evitando el tartamudeo.

“Estás perdonado” Dijo Sans riendo por lo bajo y Papyrus bufó a su lado, cansado de siempre repetirle lo mismo “Es difícil aceptar que el entretenimiento también es un negocio. Pero el de tu chica ciertamente no lo es” Sintió la mirada de Frisk alzarse hacia él “Lo de ella es un servicio a la comunidad; brindar soporte emocional en medio de una crisis mantiene la moral intacta de los habitantes. No es un secreto que muchas mujeres se han suscrito al periódico buscando empatía” Sans se arregló el fedora y buscó algo de tabaco en los bolsillos del traje “Bueno para la gente, bueno para el negocio. Por si no lo has escuchado”

“Por… Por supuesto” Drew cruzó los dedos y los bajó hasta la mesa mientras apartaba la mirada de él.

“Humanos…” Dijo por lo bajo calándose un habano en los dientes.

Este seguramente era un buen momento para la chica para sacar ventaja y reforzar lo que había dicho. Ganarse un poco de respeto, por así decirlo. Pero ella solo se quedó en silencio mirándolo, sintiendo una agradable sensación de bienestar cuando pudo ver tenuemente que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban con una tímida sonrisa. El trabajo estaba hecho, aunque le hubiera gustado mucho más una rutina de chistes, pero la chica parecía llevarlo bien, como si tuviera algo entre manos.

_“Heh, yo sí puedo hacerla reír_”. Dijo mentalmente mirando a Drew, como si intentara restregare solo un poco más la victoria.

Pero este estaba extrañamente calmado.

Luego de haber pagado, tan pronto pusieron un pie fuera de la cafetería, sintieron el cambio de temperaturas del exterior. La mitad de la calle ya se sentía húmeda y fría por la nieve acumulándose en granillos sobre las superficies de los automóviles y el marco de las ventanas, el aire no era demasiado agradable y la posibilidad de que escuchasen algún estornudo había aumentado parcialmente. Incluso, Frisk había hecho un gesto que le arrugó la nariz y le hiso retroceder un paso antes de ajustarse el nudo acolchado que tenía la bufanda.

Pasaron otro rato en silencio en lo que se encaminaban al centro de la ciudad para llegar a la parada de autobuses. Papyrus parecía extrañamente atraído por las luces de las ventanas, mucho más cálidas que las del paisaje que tenían en frente. No hacía falta de que Sans se intentara preguntar que había en su cabeza; esta sería la primera navidad que vivirían apartados.

Pero lejos de verse afectado, parecía incluso más decidido. Ese puesto era una de sus metas después de todo. Y esa era probablemente una prueba significativa para él para su independencia y su valía dentro de la rebelión en un futuro, próximo. Pero indudablemente también para Sans al dejarlo ir.

_No debería estar pensando en esto aún… Todavía no._

“¿Qué haremos ahora?” Preguntó ella de repente mientras se calentaba las manos, sin percatarse de las miradas que se había ganado, o que tal vez prefirió ignorar.

“¿Qué haremos?” Drew rió por lo bajo “Pues ir a casa. Ya no hay dinero para más vueltas y tú con tan poca ropa no durarás demasiado en la nieve”

No le gustaba estar de lado de ese simplón de cuarta, pero tenía razón. Por mucho que quisiera pasar un rato más con su hermano y la chica, ya era momento de hacer la primera despedida de la noche.

“L-Lo sé pero, ¿No es algo temprano aún?” Insistió guardando sus manos en los bolsillos.

“¡C-CIERTAMENTE LO ES…!” Añadió Papyrus.

Sans miró a su hermano en desconcierto. Se veía tan fácil la idea de estar de parte de ellos, pasar solo un momento más… Pero para la chica ya era tarde y formar parte de las razones por las que seguramente despertaría con fiebre el día siguiente, no le resultaba para nada confortante. Por otro lado…

“PERO SEÑORITA FRISK… YA ES TARDE Y POR MUCHO QUE ME GUSTARÍA QUE PERMANECIERA AQUÍ UN RATO MÁS ANTES DE PARTIR… SERÍA MUY POCO CABALLEROSO DE MI PARTE ACEPTAR A ESA PROPUESTA PARA HACER MÁS ACTIVIDADES, A SABIENDAS QUE SU SALUD ESTARÍA COMPROMETIDA” Frisk alzó la vista hacia él “YA… YA ES MOMENTO DE DESPEDIRNOS”

La voz dubitativa pero razonable de Paps abrió un hueco en el pensamiento de Sans. ¿Cuándo su hermano bebé lo había dejado atrás? Escondió una de las manos en el bolsillo y respiró profundamente del habano sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Demonios, le estaban temblando.

Las intenciones de los ojos de la chica desaparecieron para dar paso a una expresión mucho más real y apesadumbrada. No había ni un rastro de orgullo hacia Papyrus, parecía más bien implorando necesidad. Otra vez esos ojos lastimeros. Sans se encontró dando un paso al frente al ver el motivo por el cuál ella no quería irse todavía agarrándole el brazo. Sin embargo, al instante en que Frisk notó sus luces sobre ella, la chica había suavizado sus facciones a una mucho más neutral.

_Ella…_

“Cariño, Papyrus tiene razón” Dijo Drew acercándola hacia él “Luego de todo esto, podrán reencontrarse, te prometo que haremos algo entre todos otra vez”

“Si…” Dijo ella asintiendo “No sé lo que pasó, creo que no lo pensé bien” Dijo mirando a Papyrus “Ustedes dos tienen cosas que hacer… No sé… No sé en qué estaba pensando”

_Eso me gustaría saber…_

“Ow, ¿Ya te has encariñado con nosotros?” Dijo Sans guiñándole un ojo “No te preocupes. Paps prometió estar en contacto conmigo todo el tiempo, tan pronto cuando vuelvan lo sabremos de primera falange”

Frisk sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza y Drew puso una mano en su hombro sonriéndole igualmente. Parecía lo suficientemente convencida al menos de aceptar irse a casa.

No iba a negarlo, le estaba comenzando a preocupar, pero al menos tenía a su favor de que esto acabaría por la mañana.

_¿Tal vez, una última broma antes de decir adiós?_

“En tanto, tendrás que aguantar más de mi sentido del _húmero_” Dijo.

La chica pronto comenzó a reír por debajo de su bufanda. Papyrus bufó por detrás de él por el horrible juego de palabras, lo que era de esperarse. Pero Sans no se había percatado del terrible error que había cometido.

Estaba distraído compartiendo el último chiste de aquel día. Demasiado como para ver como el humano fijaba su mirada en él.

════════ ♡ ════════

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire congelado. Ambos tuvieron que quitarse los zapatos en la entrada antes de poder seguir adelante para no mojar el resto del piso de madera. Aún no era demasiado tarde para hacer algo de té y calentar un poco el cuerpo. Drew no había hecho comentario alguno durante el camino y Frisk no podía dejar de sonreír, por lo que pasó todo ese rato rumbo a su hogar tapándose el rostro, esperando que aquello hiciera creer a su novio que estaba a punto de pillarse un resfriado. De momento iba funcionando.

“Voy a la habitación. Avísame cuando el té esté listo” Dijo él sin mirar hacia atrás cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Frisk no respondió.

Ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta.

Pese a que tenía tantas ganas de ir por algo mucho más cálido para usar que seguir con sus prendas humedecidas, no quería molestar a Drew. ¿Para qué? Ya estaba por irse.

_Solo un poco más… ¡Solo un poco más y ya!_

Tomó el mango de la tetera para llenarla bajo el grifo, hiso correr el agua y esperó. En tanto su mente aprovechaba ese pequeño lapso de silencio para revolotear en todo lo que había pasado. Creía que iba a tener que estar con ese peso todo el día, en como cruzaba los dedos para que algo hiciera pasar el tiempo más rápido. Drew no había dudado en aprovechar de decir lo que opinaba de su trabajo en el periódico. El bastardo sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella, ¿Qué importaba que ganase menos? Estaba aportando igualmente, sumándole que la casa era de su padre y estaban allí gracias a un acuerdo mutuo que habían tenido, no podía decir lo contrario. Estaba tragándose comentar cualquier cosa. ¡Oh! pero entonces ese torpe y cretino esqueleto venía y lo ponía en su lugar y encima su hermano se sumaba a ello. Dios, había sido tan divertido.

Solo esperaba que si hubieran repercusiones en su actuar, no fueran terribles…

Dio una rápida mirada hacia la habitación antes de percatarse de que la tetera estaba llena y derramando agua por la trompa.

Qué distracción.

Luego de limpiar el piso que también se había alcanzado a gotear, Frisk encontró que tenía las mejillas adoloridas de tanto sonreír, rosadas y a punto de permitirse una risa. La chica se llevó una mano al rostro intentando bajar la sensación. El fuego de la cocina estaba a todo dar bajo el metal del fondo de la tetera, y la falta de sonido le decían a Frisk que el agua no estaría lista si no en al menos unos diez minutos, la había llenado demasiado.

Había tiempo de hacer otra cosa.

Dirigió la mirada nuevamente a la habitación, pensando en poder ir a cambiarse. Pero declinó la idea tan pronto pensó en que Drew la quisiera tomar allí. Aquel santuario de paz se había convertido en un suplicio luego de un día de trabajo, invirtiendo las sensaciones emocionales; la labor era un descanso de la llegada a su propio hogar hacia el suplicio. No quería lidiar con eso ahora.

Pero estaba segura de que tendría que hacerlo como mínimo una vez más.

Bueno, tan pronto el té estuviera listo, Drew saldría y Frisk tendría la oportunidad de entrar a cambiarse sin que este la tocara. Aunque podría ir directamente al baño y ponerse la camisola sucia de hace unos días.

Eso lo molestaría, pero al menos si tenía mal olor tampoco se le acercaría.

Sin tocarla, se iría sin pena ni gloria. Era perfecto. ¡Vamos Frisky!

Asegurándose de que no la escuchara, entró al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro. Aprovechó de ver su estado en el espejo, el cabello algo desarmado por haberse quitado su cloche favorito, pero nada que un cepillado rápido no ayudase. Quitó la tapa de la cesta de la ropa sucia y encontró un camisón de satín celestino, uno de sus favoritos. Un lamentable recuerdo de su primera noche con Drew. Bueno, no había nada más para cambiarse y estaba seco. Le dio una olisqueada y en seguida pudo sentir más de un solo tipo de olor, el resto de prendas sucias le habían pegado sus olores, el de las ropas de trabajo que su novio no se llevaría consigo y ropas interiores. Demonios. Pero era pillar un resfriado u oler mal hasta la mañana siguiente.

“No quiero contagiar a nadie en el trabajo y las duchas por la mañana son buenas para despejar el sueño” Se dijo a sí misma asintiendo a su lógica. Luego una sonrisa traviesa atravesó sus labios “Prepárate Drew, hoy no querrás tocar nada que huela a cebollas” Rió.

Luego de ponerse el camisón, tomó la bata de baño blanca que colgaba en el perchero y se la colocó. Había dos espacios, uno para cada conviviente, pero la otra prenda estaba guardada en el equipaje de Drew.

Al salir, notó que al ponerse la bata, exceptuando sus pies descalzos, no tenía tanto frío.

¿Ahora qué más podía hacer?

Miró alrededor de la habitación y sus ojos cayeron en el reloj de pared. Aún era temprano y la radio aun pasaba los reportes de la guerra en el frente.

La guerra. ¿Tal vez podría hablar con su padre con respecto a la carta de su hermano?

La mirada paso entonces al teléfono.

Frisk se apoyó en el taburete antes de sentarse en este, luego de marcar el número del teléfono personal que tenía en el centro de pruebas. El timbre sonó constantemente al punto de que Frisk se había comenzado a impacientar y hacerla pensar que otra vez no estaba disponible. Bueno, era un mosntruo ocupado.

_“¿Hola? Oficina de Principal del Doctor W. Dream”_

Frisk apretó el teléfono con fuerza, no era la voz de su padre, pero al menos le habían contestado.

“¿Hola? Habla Frisk W. Dream”

_“¡Oh! La hija adoptiva del Doctor”_ Dijo tambaleando el teléfono de un lado a otro antes de volver a hablar bien por el auricular _“Es un placer escuchar de usted, el Doctor ha hablado mucho últimamente de su familia. Pero espere ¿ocurre algo?”_

Algo le decía a Frisk que este individuo jamás había estado a cargo de un teléfono. Pero estaba de tan buen humor que le pareció incluso adorable.

“¿Si pudiera pasarlo al teléfono…?” Dijo ella.

_“¡Oh! Claro, por supuesto… Eh… No, no puedo. El Doctor está algo ocupado por ahora, ¿Si quiere puedo dejarle un recado por usted?_”

_Ya me lo temía._

“Por favor” Suspiró ella menos entusiasmada “Dile que aún no me ha llegado la copia de la carta de mi hermano mayor”

“_Copia de carta que no ha llegado, bien, ¡Recibido!_” Dijo del otro lado.

Frisk estrechó la mirada. Quizás…

“¿Y sabes en qué está trabajando mí padre?” Preguntó ella.

“_Es algo muy importante para la nación, tiene que ver con el buen uso que se le da a la magia y el contacto con la tecnología, ¡Es fascinante!_”

“Aún sigue con esas cosas… En una de esas casualidades, tiene que ver con las máquinas que están llegando aquí. Aunque se supone que vienen de otro país…” Pensó ella “Bueno que más da, él siempre ha hecho lo que cree necesario para _el progreso_”

“Por favor, dile también que me llame de vuelta, quisiera hablar con él de un asunto que tal vez lo ponga contento”

_“¡Por supuesto señorita!_ _¡Hasta otra!_”

El teléfono marcó colgado luego de eso. Qué despedida. Su padre había dejado a cargo del teléfono a alguien muy descuidado, pero de seguro que en persona sería alguien de lo más agradable para charlar. Ya lo conocería en persona cuando fuese de visita.

Se quedó por un momento mirando el auricular. La tetera aún no estaba lista ¿Tal vez una llamada más? Tenía la intención de hablar con Toriel, y sin darse cuenta, su mano ya estaba tocando su vientre.

_Ella sabría qué hacer en estos casos._

Al mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta de que no era el momento, o que al menos que este ya habría pasado. Era noche de escuela para ella, y tendría que salir temprano por la mañana. No podía llamar e interrumpirla.

_Mañana, entonces._

De repente una idea surgió en su cabeza. Como una pequeña luz.

_¿Tal vez decirle a Papyrus adiós una vez más?_

Frisk se encontraba ya en el perchero buscando en su bolso el número del esqueleto. Tan solo un saludo nada más, no tardaría demasiado y el agua estaría burbujeando para cuando colgase.

Tras encontrar el papel, Frisk se sobó las manos entre ellas para calentarlas un poco antes de llegar al teléfono nuevamente, realmente el mes comenzaba a hacerse presente, sobre todo por la noche. Sostuvo el auricular cerca de su rostro y comenzó a marcar.

El tono comenzó a sonar, al mismo tiempo que sentía que el pulso se le aceleraba al oír a Drew moviéndose en la habitación.

Sonaba.

Y sonaba.

Pero nadie contestaba.

“Tal vez no han llegado aún” Se dijo.

Estaba a punto de colgar, pero algo en ella le insistía. Solo para estar seguros de que no la habían oído y volvió a marcar.

El tono de espera comenzaba a sonar nuevamente, luego de dos, Frisk se comenzó a morder le labio. Por algún motivo, el sonido de la habitación comenzaba a escucharse más poderoso, mas errático. No, literalmente su novio se las estaba apañando con algo ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Drew?

Nada.

Volvía a desconectar la llamada.

Frisk miró el reloj por el rabillo del ojo (ya deberían estar en casa si es que no estaban demasiado lejos), luego a la tetera que comenzaba a hacer ruido de las primeras burbujas. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo tan ansiosa?

_Una vez más._

Volviendo a marcar, Frisk se colgó el auricular en el hombro apretándolo con la mejilla mientras repasaba los números, a ver si es que había cometido un error al teclear. El primer sonido de la espera, sintiéndose mucho más largo que los anteriores.

Luego un segundo.

Un tercero.

El corazón se le detuvo al sentir el descolgar del auricular. Finalmente alguien contestaba. Con la otra mano dejó la nota con el número en el mesón y sostuvo el auricular cerca de su oreja.

“¡FRISK!”

Un gran frío le recorrió la espalda dolorosamente hasta la nuca. Al voltear abruptamente sintió que el cuello le daba un pinchazo por el costado. El auricular resbaló de sus manos pero alcanzó a contener el sobresalto de la sorpresa evitando que cayera. La puerta de la habitación se había abierto hasta golpear el pomo contra la pared y la peor pesadilla de Frisk estaba parada en medio de la vista hacia la habitación.

Drew llevaba el cabello enmarañado y mojado, las mangas arremangadas hasta el tope por arriba del codo, el nudo desatado de su corbata como si se la hubiera intentado arrancar y los botones del cuello perdidos dejando ver las marcas de los tendones de la piel expuesta. Todo su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus dientes apretados al punto de mostrar las encías y el vapor saliendo de entre ellos entre silbidos profundos a la par de su pecho elevado. Pero lo peor de todo, era una extraña sonrisa dentada de canino a canino.

Nunca había visto a Drew así…

Nunca desearía haber visto a Drew así.

Frisk se congeló en el sitio. Era la película de terror que jamás hubiera querido ver, una que podría haber huido de no tener que presenciarla. Pero que de alguna manera, estaba reproduciéndose frente a ella. No recuperó el aliento, ni la conciencia de la realidad y su papel protagónico de aquella escena, hasta que Drew había dado el primer paso hacia ella alzando en su mano derecha el colgante de oro que había guardado en su cómoda, zarandeándolo como si fuese una gallina degollada.

“¿En dónde?” Dijo casi por lo bajo sin soltar la mandíbula “¿En dónde conseguiste esto, Frisk?”

Pero las palabras no terminaban de salir y solo eran un gorjeo de miedo y gemidos apaciguados por la necesidad de respirar.

“¿Por qué tenías esto tan escondido?” Volvió a dar un paso silenciado hacia adelante “¿Te lo dio alguien?”

Frisk apretó con más fuerza el teléfono que parecía estar zumbando. De algún modo ella logró negar con la cabeza.

“¿Quién te lo dio? ¿Hm?” Otro paso “¿Fue ese noviecito nuevo tuyo?”

La mente de Frisk en seguida dibujó a Sans. Aquello fue lo suficiente para coger algo de valor y devolverle un poco de fuerza a su voz.

“Y-Yo lo compre” Musitó ella intentando sostenerle la mirada.

“No me vengas con mentiras, maldita” Ladró agitando el corazón dorado pintado de blanco la mano de la fuerza con lo que lo presionaba “Tu miserable sueldo no alcanzaría para algo así. Alguien te debió haber dado esta joyita.”

“¡S-Si lo abres…!” Intentó aclarar rápidamente, pero el fuerte golpe del corazón de oro estrellándose en la pared cerca de su rostro la volvió a congelar.

El medallón calló al piso girando a sus pies enrollándose en la delicada cadena. Frisk sentía que el corazón dejaba de latirle, el pulso a descender y su mente a flotar como si en su cabeza no cupiese la realidad nuevamente. Se volvía una espectadora del miedo que sentía en aquel momento: Drew estaba loco, estaba enojado y esta vez no sería un cardenal en el brazo o una cachetada. Él estaba convencido de que la chica estaba engañándolo y la haría pagar. La haría pagar hasta saciarse.

Temblándole las piernas, estas dejaron de responderle y serle útiles al peso de su cuerpo, deslizándola al piso para mirar a Drew tan cerca de ella que podía taparle la luz directa de la ampolleta. Su peligrosa silueta temblaba en ira.

De un movimiento rápido, Drew se agachó a su altura y la cogió de la muñeca elevándola consigo poniéndola otra vez de pie.

Frisk podía sentir como la piel le gritaba de dolor ante el apretón y la mano cada vez más congelada. Su mente aturdida no conseguía discernir entre sus extremidades y no notó cuando el cordón del teléfono se le había enrollado en la otra mano hasta que Drew se lo arrancó de un tirón de la muñeca. El auricular cayó al piso sin rebote golpeándole un costado del talón.

“¿Cómo pudiste Frisk?” Preguntó con una voz tranquila, contrariamente a su rostro iracundo “Te he cuidado, YO te lo he dado todo. Siempre te he preferido a ti por sobre a todo. ¿Y así es como me pagas?”

Frisk de pronto sintió un agudo golpe en el vientre que la arrinconó a la pared y tiró el taburete de lado. Pero no consiguió gritar, sus ojos, su mente, todo, estaba concentrándose en los enormes ojos gélidos de Drew frente a ella.

La suela del zapato de este sonó casi elegantemente en el piso de madera.

_“Un rodillazo.”_ Supuso cuadradamente en su mente.

Ella tenía los pies ligeros y sentía el tirón de su brazo como si este estuviera suspendido del borde de un abismo soportando su cuerpo, ardía como un infierno. Su vientre le palpitaba y unos pinchazos en los costados comenzaban a clamar emergencia en su mente y sus ojos se dirigieron casi por inercia a aquel punto indefenso. De pronto sintió una enorme mano apretándole ambas mejillas obligándola a mirar su reflejo en esas pupilas.

“Debí comprenderlo en cuanto volviste de ese estúpido viaje con esa vieja cabra” Dijo “Esos cambios para afearte, ese comportamiento sínico y egoísta. Estabas cambiando para que yo te dejara ¿No es así? Porque no eres más que una cobarde, maldita sea ¡Una cobarde!”

La voz de Drew comenzaba a temblar y su agarre a suavizarse.

“Mírate, ni siquiera hueles bien para mí…”

La vista de Frisk cayó al piso para encontrarse otra vez de rodillas. La había soltado tan de súbito, como un trozo de carne muerta antes de partirla en una tabla. Sus ojos débilmente se deslizaron hacia arriba, con miedo de ver, pero con el morbo suficiente para hacerlo.

Frisk sintió otra vez su corazón latir al ver a Drew tapándose los ojos con fuerza con ambas manos y sus hombros tiritaban.

¿Él estaba…? ¿Estaba llorando?

Los ojos de Frisk rápidamente buscaron arreglar la situación. Mirando a su alrededor, encontró el medallón junto a ella. A penas y sentía la mano moverse, pero lentamente la acercó al accesorio.

“Debí notarlo cuando ese saco de huesos te miraba descaradamente, aun cuando estabas a mi lado…” Dijo él.

La mano de Frisk se detuvo. Su mente aún seguía nublada, pero lo suficientemente lúcida como para continuar a penas y procesando el delirio del tipo.

“…Y esas estúpidas bromas. Te reías de todas y cada una de esas estupideces. Claro, si tienen el mismo insípido sentido del _húmero,_ ¿Verdad? ¿Ibas a aprovechar mientras yo no estaba? ¿Para gastar más bromas a mis espaldas? ¿Para humillarme como lo hacían allí?”

Un desagradable gusto de boca pasó por su lengua. Oírlo repetir esa broma tan inocente de forma tan contaminada le revolvió el estómago, amenazándole las náuseas con volver a presentarse.

La mano de Frisk finalmente había llegado al medallón. Con desespero, atrajo el objeto hacia ella. Las uñas se clavaron en seguida en el borde que abría el secreto. Tenía que abrirlo cuanto antes, si lograba enseñarle la foto de él en su interior, había la posibilidad de que toda esta locura parase. Cada segundo se había convertido en largas horas en su mente en lo que el medallón se le escurría de las manos por el sudor.

_Por favor, por lo que más quieras… ¡ABRETE!_

Y el seguro se separó en sus manos abriéndose entre sus dedos.

Si hubiera estado más tranquila en aquel instante.

Si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera.

O si esa maldita tetera hubiera pitado un poco antes o después.

El nuevo sobresalto resbaló el medallón de sus manos, haciendo caer el corazón por última vez el piso, completamente abierto.

Pero para el pánico de ella, la foto de Drew se resbaló como una hoja, escondiéndose debajo de sus prendas.

El sonido hiso a Drew volver en sí y mirar a Frisk en el piso. Tenía los ojos rojos y cansados. Se agachó para ver el pequeño corazón abierto. Frisk quería gritar para que lo esperase, que la foto se había resbalado. Pero las manos del tipo ya estaban temblando y su expresión iracunda volvió a gesticularse en su rostro.

“Claro… Por supuesto” Dijo casi haciendo una mueca para sonreír “Esto es para quienes están cerca de tu corazón, tu familia… ¿Y yo donde estoy, Frisk?”

Drew apartó el corazón de su vista para enfocarse en la chica.

“¿O es que pensabas ponerlo a…él?”

Las manos de Frisk golpearon el piso palpándolo con desesperación para buscar la condenada fotografía.

De pronto, sintió como ambos brazos eran rodeados uno por cada mano, y otra vez era alzada con facilidad, quedando sus rodillas a solo unos centímetros del piso.

“Si ya son tan unidos, ¿Eso significa que no soy el único?”

La palabras de él solo significaban una cosa.

_No…_

“… Claro. Él es enorme. ¿Cómo competir contra una polla de ese tamaño?”

_No por favor…_

“Debe haberte marcado… De seguro ya te ha partido en dos”

“Drew… Por favor” Consiguió gesticular Frisk.

“¿Por favor? ¡¿Por favor qué?!” La cabeza y espalda de Frisk recibieron un golpe contra la pared “Dime, maldita perra ¡DIME! ¿POR FAVOR QUÉ? ¿Quieres que te demuestre que valgo más que ese puto monstruo? ¿Siquiera tiene _algo_ de qué hacer alarde?”

Tomando un largo respiro pesado, Drew miró a Frisk con extraña calma.

“Pues bien…”

Frisk vio pasar la neblina de un nuevo escenario, después de algo que la tiró al piso, un dolor que pasaba a segundo plano desde su hombro y todo el costado de su lado derecho, pudo ver las patas de la mesa, el piso y el corredor hacia la habitación, la alfombra y la madera lisa, ella estaba a la altura de todo aquello y de cerca. Estaba en el piso. Sus ojos volvieron a moverse hacia él, ingenuamente creyendo que tal vez encontraría algo de piedad en él.

Pero todo se ennegreció para Frisk la ver a Drew sobre ella, sintiendo el rose de sus piernas juntas encarceladas en las de él.

“No voy a perderte Frisk” dijo por lo bajo “Y no me iré de aquí... sin dejártelo claro”


	14. Iniciando otra vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por estar leyendo!   
Quise actualizar un poco antes esta vez, y tal vez, el siguiente capítulo también esté este mismo mes ¿Quién sabe?  
Cuídense mucho, a ustedes mismos y a sus familias!

“ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR LA SEÑORITA FRISK, HERMANO” Comentó Papyrus colgando su sombrero en el perchero. “SÉ BIEN QUE CUANDO ESTÁS CON ESA PERSONA ESPECIAL, QUIERES MÁS QUE NADA ESTAR A SOLAS CON ELLA. ¿SERÁ QUE REALMENTE QUERÍA PASAR MÁS TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS? O… ¿NO QUERÍA ESTAR A SOLAS CON ÉL?”

Para ser Papyrus, había hecho una visión mucho menos inocente de la que podría haber realmente estado pensando. Podría simplemente haber dicho que no quería despedirse aún, pero por lo visto ambos tenían la misma idea; Ella parecía mucho más asustada al momento de irse. Sans de alguna manera había estado observando mucho a la chica, y esperaba que su novio no lo notase, pero se veía extrañamente irregular, como si tratara de complacerlo aceptando todo lo que decía. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, la curiosidad de qué podría ocurrir en su cabeza le había orquestado el peor de los puzles posibles. Al menos había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

O estaba aguantándose a que este se fuera para respirar tranquila.

O ella planeaba romper lazos cuando se fuera.

La última de estas le hiso tragar saliva. Por supuesto, podría ser la oportunidad perfecta. Una relación quebrada, unas millas de distancia que no podría atravesar hasta meses después, le darían el chance para cortar todo sana y pacíficamente tras un teléfono sin entrar en lo físico. Si era así, la felicitaba, había estado haciendo un buen papel para apaciguarlo.

_Y yo haciendo comentarios… Espero que no la haya metido en problemas. Pero no podía dejar que ese humano saliera airoso..._

“¿HERMANO?” Dijo Papyrus alzando la voz. Sans miró la figura de su hermano saliendo por la cocina “¿HAS ESCUCHADO LO QUE DIJE?”

“Nah. Solo estoy cansado, ya sabes. No me muevo mucho” Dijo tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello. La chica debe estar durmiendo a esta hora y para mañana la vería con una sonrisa en el trabajo. Apostaría a que sí.

“BUENO, SOLO TE DECÍA QUE ESTOY PREOCUPADO… PERO NO DEBE SER NADA”

_Sí, yo también creo que lo estoy… Y mucho más ahora que lo dices tú._

Sans se acercó a la cocina y se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar una de las botellas de tabasco que tenía tras uno de los potes de espagueti que habían sobrado de esa misma mañana “Estaré echándole una cuenca por ti, tal como le dije allá, me ocuparé de que esté con todos los huesos juntos”

“GRACIAS, HERMANO. Y POR FAVOR…” Papyrus se acercó a él con las manos en los costados con una mirada ciertamente arbitraria “NO LA CORROMPAS MÁS CON ESE HUMOR ABERRANTE TUYO”

“Oh, vamos Paps-”

“DETENTE AHÍ, CONOZCO ESA FRASE” Le respondió poniendo una palma frente a él “SIEMPRE QUE DICES ESO, DE TU BOCA NO SALE NADA MÁS QUE HORRIBLES JUEGOS DE PALABRAS NADA GRACIOSOS, NI TE ATREVAS”

Sans tuvo que contener el impulso de decir un juego de palabras más. Pero vamos, es solo por su pequeño (ya no tan pequeño) hermano menor. Luego por teléfono le será mucho más difícil hacerlo callar, a menos que claro, Paps se hartase tanto que cortase la línea. Podía esperar a eso para volver a retomar las bromas. Tomando un sorbo de la botella, se encontró con la mala noticia de que esta estaba vacía. Golpeó el trasero de esta para liberar las tristes gotas que cayeron, pero ya no había nada más que hacer con ella.

“Buenop, tendré que ir a hacer las compras mañana” Dijo resignado tirando la botella al basurero.

“ESPERA, CREO QUE HAY UNA…” Dijo Papyrus estirando el brazo a la manija del refrigerador sacando la lengua hacia afuera y Sans miró a su hermano con curiosidad. “OH, POR CIERTO, TENDRÁS QUE VER QUÉ ES ESA CAJA, ESTÁ OCUPANDO ESPACIO DE MÁS, SANS” Luego de unos segundos la esbelta mano de Papyrus salió con una botella nueva de tabasco para ser suspendida frente a la cara de su hermano mayor “YA SABÍA QUE QUEDABA UNA. SIEMPRE ES BUENO TENER UN CONTEO DE TODO LO QUE HAY PARA COMER” Sonrió orgulloso mientras Sans tomaba la botella desconcertado “¿ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUE ESTARÁS BIEN SIN MÍ? AUNQUE NO CREO QUE PUEDA HACER MUCHO… ¿UNA LISTA? ¿O LLAMARTE A CIERTA HORA PARA SABER QUE TODO ESTE EN SU LUGAR O QUÉ COSA FALTE POR HACER?”

Sans sonrió.

“No es necesario. Prometo estar en una pieza cuando vuelvas”

“MÁS TE VALE, PORQUE NO LE GRITARÉ A NADA QUE NO TENGA UN ESQUELETO COMPLETO”

“Procuraré que mi hueso de la risa también esté allí entonces” Guiñó un ojo.

“SANS” Frunció el cejo un momento mirándolo con seriedad “TAL HUESO ES…”

“Lo siento, bro” Sans bajó los hombros.

“OH, VEN AQUÍ” De pronto, Papyrus rodeó a Sans con sus dos largos brazos y los apretó elevándolo por el piso unos centímetros “PUEDE QUE TUS BROMAS SEAN HORRIBLES, PERO SIEMPRE SERÁS EL MEJOR HERMANO MAYOR QUE HE TENIDO”

“Heh, y tú siempre serás el mejor hermano menor, Paps”

De no haber sido por no tener pulmones, Sans estaba seguro de que cualquiera de sus órganos expuestos por la presión sanguínea, se habrían salido por la fuerza con la que lo había exprimido. Su mente se distrajo por el pequeño recuerdo de Wingdings junto a ellos. En donde quiera que estuviese, él estaba orgulloso de esto también.

Poco a poco todos se iban de su lado.

Pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que Papyrus regresaría a su debido tiempo.

_Ah, Wingdings, ya ni siquiera recuerdo tu voz hermano…_

Pero sin embargo ya podía imaginarse qué diría si viera a Papyrus con su traje, sus maletas y esa enorme sonrisa llena de esas responsabilidades con las que tanto le gustaba cargar…

_“¡Así me gusta, Papy! Viviendo por ti mismo en este mundo de locos, escucha, no permitas que nadie te diga que tan determinado tienes que ser o hasta donde llegar ¡Mírame a mí!”_

Sí, eso sonaría a él... Bueno en parte, era lo más cercano que podía armar con los recuerdos de sus frases en su cabeza. El idiota de su hermano mayor era un lunático cuando se trataba de seguir metas complicadas, y con esto, sin duda se abría encargado de que Papyrus hubiera tenido todo organizado tres veces como mínimo, incluso podría apostar a que hubiera comprado los boletos para el tren. Sip, Wingdings G. Skeleton, alguien del cual todo el mundo podría enamorarse si lo conociera, pese a la desaliñada forma que tenía para vestir. Siempre animando a los demás a seguir con la cabeza en frente. No por nada Asgore lo tenía en tan buena estima cuando trabajaba para él…

“NYE HEHE, LO SÉ”

Papyrus dejó a Sans en el piso y ambos compartieron una suave risa antes de dejar el departamento a oscuras e irse cada uno a su cuarto, ya se hacía tarde y ambos tenían que levantarse temprano por la mañana. La secretaria de Asgore no tenía por qué llamarlos tampoco, así que no dejaron las conexiones de la línea de las flores conectada, ya sabían de sobra que el joven esqueleto se movería al día siguiente. Todo lo que oirían sería el horrible sonido estridente de la alarma de los relojes en la habitación de Paps. Por supuesto, para el joven esqueleto uno no era suficiente, dos poco convincente, tenían que ser tres en total para levantarse con todas las de poder. Manías de su hermano, por las que Sans jamás preguntaría ni reprocharía tampoco.

_¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser un poco más simples?_

Pero eso tampoco le molestaba.

Entonces, la noche y su silencio se apoderaron del lugar, dejando todo en penumbras y a un esqueleto con los nervios de punta dándose vueltas en las sábanas.

Iba a ser una larga noche, presentía.

* * *

Papyrus ya había comenzado a roncar cuando Sans caminó por delante de su puerta cuando pasó al baño a lavarse la cara. La verdad, no tenía mucho sueño y a este ritmo de la noche, le comenzaba a urgir encender un habano para lograr pegar las cuencas como dios manda.

Soñar era todo un pleito consigo mismo, y lo peor es que tenía la mala suerte de dormir bien pese a todo, tan pronto despertaba esa amargura se disipaba como el humo de su habano subiendo fuera de la ventana. Hacía frío y pensar en eso por mucho tiempo le calentaba la cabeza al punto de llegar a detestar tener que dormirse otra vez para repetirlo. El problema, es que ahora comenzaban a ser mucho más lúcidos y podía recordar más detalles, como el ruido blanco de las voces de alrededor, el olor a la madera quemándose, los ruidos ensordecedores de las sirenas de los bomberos, el cansancio, el dolor… Pero había algo que no podía recordar. Siempre decía _“ella”_ pero nunca podía entender de quién se trataba en su cabeza. Ya no podía ver su rostro… Ni tampoco podía salvarla, hiciera lo que hiciera. Todo lo que intentase parecía empeorarlo.

Algo estaba haciendo cambiar ese sueño…

Tenía que averiguar qué era.

Sans se llevó un sobresalto que casi hace arrojar su cigarrillo por la ventana y volteó casi enfurecido hacia el timbre molesto del teléfono.

¿Quién carajos llama a media noche?

Se giró para entrar, pero se devolvió aplastar el habano en el barandal, no podía meterlo dentro y espantar a su hermano con el tabaco. Ya le había advertido que no le gustaba que fumase dentro. Luego de dejarlo en una silla para después, se adentró en la oscuridad cuidando de no pisar demasiado fuerte el piso. Estaba a punto de llegar a la sala de estar, pero de la nada decidió retroceder unos pasos atrás hacia la puerta de su hermano. No vaya a ser que se despertase.

El teléfono terminó de timbrar.

Igualmente, Sans estaba intranquilo y decidió revisar igualmente si su hermano estaba bien allí adentro. Para su gran alivio, Papyrus estaba tranquilamente aun roncando plácidamente con las sábanas cubriéndole el mentón y comprendió que jamás estuvo en peligro de despertar cuando se volteó para dejar ver que tenía los orificios auriculares tapados por algodones.

Sans exhaló aliviado y cerró la puerta.

“Bueno, ya es hora de dormir” Dijo para sí mientras echaba un largo vistazo a su puerta, decidiendo si volver al balcón o realmente volver a tratar de dormir.

La cabeza de Sans hiso un horrible sonido al voltearse al otra vez molesto sonido.

“En serio ¿Quién llama a esta hora?” Dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Sans se acercó al teléfono mirándolo con molestia.

“No voy a contestarte, todo el mundo duerme a esta hora”

El teléfono persistía.

“De verdad, baja el auricular, no yo no atiendo llamadas a esta hora” Se cruzó de brazos junto al teléfono “Y creo que nadie tampoco”

Silencio.

“Finalmente” Dijo abriendo un poco las cuencas para casi dejarlas caer. “Llama en unas horas, cuando sea horario, heh”

Luego de unos segundos Sans se devolvió pesadamente a su habitación, miró otra vez hacia el balcón pero subiendo y bajando los hombros abrió la puerta. Si Papyrus estaba tan entusiasmado con su trabajo que incluso se taponeó los oídos con algodón para que nada lo interrumpiera. Ya podía dudar de que repasara la casa completa antes de irse.

_Pero estamos hablando de Papyrus… Meh, mañana lo levantaré antes de que lo vea._

Otra vez el teléfono.

Apretando los dientes, casi da un portazo a la puerta antes de cerrarla.

Tiró los zapatos a un lado y se echó de estómago a la cama sin rebotar en ella. Con el almohadón se cubrió como pudo el cráneo para apaciguar el ruido incesante del timbre. Maldita sea solo quería dormir.

_¿…Y si es una emergencia?_

“¿Emergencia?” Negó con la cabeza “¿Quién llamaría por error tres veces a un mismo número?” Dijo Quitándose la almohada de la cabeza y poniéndose de espaldas al colchón. “Tendría que tener el número nuestro para ser algo en concreto, pero aquí solo está Alphys… Nah, ella… ella usaría la línea de las flores eco, y esa está apagada… entonces… ¿Quie-”

De un momento a otro, sintió una enorme presión en el pecho. Al pensar en solo en ese nombre acompañado de la idea de un problema lo hiso saltar de la cama, trastabillando con los calcetines del piso al querer correr hacia el pomo de la puerta.

“Tal vez solo sea un _buenas noches, no puedo dormir_” Se dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

Pero eso lo ponía aún peor.

_Buenas noches, no puedo dormir, Drew está-_

“No, no, no”

Sans abrió sin pensar el pomo de la puerta para escuchar con más atención el tercer y último intervalo del timbre del teléfono. Demonios, ya iba a cortar por sí solo.

Abriendo un atajo, Sans llegó junto al teléfono y descolgó el auricular casi sin pensarlo. Había puesto atención a su pulso al ver que los huesos le temblaban y su alma estaba hecha un caos dentro de su cuerpo. Pero había contestado.

“Residencia Ske-” comenzó a decir Sans, pero tan pronto lo hiso un grito masculino del otro lado se oyó desde la otra línea.

_“¡FRISK!”_ La voz de Drew le quitó el aliento a Sans haciéndolo apretar el auricular con tanta fuerza que este parecía a punto de romperse “_¿En dónde? ¿En dónde conseguiste esto, Frisk?_”

El aliento de Frisk podía oírse del otro lado, asustada, acorralada como un conejito, apretando el teléfono muy cerca de ella haciendo ruidos entrecortados. La mandíbula de Sans estaba crispando al apretar la dentadura.

_“¿Por qué tenías esto tan escondido?, ¿Te lo dio alguien?”_

Sans miró hacia su cuarto. Tenía que hacer algo.

Dejando la línea abierta, abrió un atajo hacia su cuarto y tan pronto sus pies tocaron la tabla del suelo de la habitación, Sans agarró el maletín que tenía para su trabajo y sacó el mapa que había estado trazando. Lo estiró en el piso y con el dedo buscó la imprenta The Daily Echo, luego miró a los alrededores donde había hecho una marca cerca del centro de la ciudad. Bien, estos lugares ya estaban listos y comprobados. Luego buscó aquel punto que había trazado en los suburbios de los humanos, un solo punto de color rojo que había sacado gracias al directorio que había tomado prestado. No estaba comprobado, pero había que intentarlo.

Con fuerza se calzó los zapatos y apareció nuevamente junto al teléfono llevándoselo al oído solo una vez más por si las cosas se hubieran por esperanza, calmado.

“_Te he cuidado, YO te lo he dado todo. Siempre te he preferido a ti por sobre a todo. ¿Y así es como me pagas?”_

Luego de eso, un golpe.

_Un. Puto. Golpe._

“… De esta no, cabrón” Dijo Sans por el teléfono antes de colgarlo con fuerza.

* * *

El frío le dio de lleno en el cráneo al toparse con que había calculado mal las distancias, pero al menos solo una de las casas tenía una tenue luz encendida apaciguada por la tela de las cortinas.

_Frisk…_

Sans corrió por la nieve amontonada con dificultad, abriendo otro atajo, sintiendo como su energía era drenada abruptamente por sus decisiones. Apareció en el tercer escalón del pequeño pórtico cayendo de manos en el último. Sin alcanzar ni tener tiempo de maldecir, se puso de pie otra vez agarrándose del barandal.

“¡F-Fri-!” Intentó gritar antes de que otro chillido mucho más preocupante lo interrumpiera.

“¡AYUDA!”

Al instante sus cuencas se ennegrecieron y como una bomba de neblina densa cayendo de su cuenca, su magia concentrada se esparcía por el suelo del interior del hogar de la chica. Ya nada le importaba, ni el dolor de sus huesos congelándose ni el cansancio de otro atajo drenándole las fuerzas, toda congoja que pudo haber tenido en ese momento, fue sedada completamente por la furia y la adrenalina que sentía. El aire se le había vuelto pesado, a duras penas podía contener lo que estaba pensando en hacerle al cuello del tipo. Sus cuencas miraron con avidez todo a su periferia. Nada que le importase.

“No…Te desmayes ahora… Tienes que… entender…” Se escuchó tras de él.

La suela de Sans pisó duramente al girarse hacia el panorama repugnante y el humo neblinoso de su ojo comenzó a salir casi a borbotones al ver el cuerpo de Drew cubriendo cada centímetro del de Frisk. Dos delgadas piernas yacían una en cada lado y la raja del imbécil estaba expuesta. El sonido jadeante que provenía de él como si fuera un perro devorando un trozo de carne en el piso, hiso perder a Sans todo el sentido de su cordura.

“… quita… tus manos…” La enorme mano del esqueleto tomó todo lo que pudo abarcar del cuello del hombre con fuerza, elevándolo mientras este comenzaba a retorcerse y toser, intentando zafarse al intentar arañar con las uñas los nudillos del monstruo “… de ELLA”

Sans apartó bruscamente al tipo girando su muñeca para poner al infeliz frente de sí. Las piernas del humano giraron con tal extremo que los pantalones se le habían terminado de caérsele hasta los tobillos. Esto poco debió ser lo último en preocuparle a Drew cuando sus ojos enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas enjuagadas y confusión, conocieron el terror que sentiría una rata acorralada atrapada por otro infeliz mucho más grande y peligroso que él.

“T-Tú…” Logró decir el humano intentando agarrar el brazo de Sans.

Sans guardó todo impulso para golpearlo y lo dejó caer al piso para que respirara no sin antes darle otro último apretón al cuello. Por mucho que desease liquidar a este imbécil, debía controlarse y mantener su perfil bajo. Sin embargo al intentar desviar su sed de sangre, no pudo evitar mirar el cruel horror y castigo que pudo haber tenido la chica. Frisk estaba tirada en el piso, con el cabello alborotado, la mejilla coloreada y la nariz sangrante, el satín de la tela de su camisón estaba desgarrado hacia arriba y dejaba expuesto un color violáceo alarmante en contraste a su tono, su ropa interior le marcaba la piel por un costado al haberla forzado. Pero lo peor de todo era que ella no estaba consciente y el único atisbo de esperanza de que ella pudiera despertar, era su lenta respiración casi imperceptible. Sans sentía sus falanges arder.

Había llegado tarde, había fallado en evitar que el tipo la lastimara y no podía dejar de sentirse enrabiado consigo mismo por haberla animado con su estúpido sentido del humor. Ya entendía un poco mejor a Paps. Debió decir que sí cuando ella daba esas señales de no querer llegar a su hogar. ¿Será tal vez que ella ya sabía lo que la esperaba? ¿Qué ya había previsto que intentaría ayudarla? ¿Qué el… la cagaría al intentar alegrarla? Y él prefirió… ¡Se supone que esta sería la maldita despedida! ¡Su nueva oportunidad para vivir bien y tranquila! Y tenía que pagarlo así por una tontería… Por _su_ tontería.

El olor a cuerpo llegó a las fosas nasales de Sans, recordándole, que en este infierno, eran dos los que estaban destinados a caer. Y Sans ya sabía a quién se llevaría a la fuerza de ser necesario.

_Maldito… cerdo_.

En su mente, ya habría carbonizado al humano con su magia, había hecho contacto con los de la rebelión y echarles el muerto inventándoles alguna historia donde no hubiera tenido mejor alternativa. Le habría mentido a la chica, diciéndole que para cuando él llegó el humano ya no estaba y que las marcas y residuos de magia eran… ¿Qué mierda podía decirle con eso? ¿Un arrebato de ira? Claro, y lo convertiría en un allanamiento de morada. ¿Qué pensaría de él? ¿Qué era alguien peligroso? Ella lo odiaría… No querría eso.

Calmándose, intentó pensar un poco más en sus alternativas.

“Por tu culpa…” Comenzó a decir Drew mientras dos veces más antes de tratar de ponerse de pié “Ella se encuentra así…” Dijo casi pareciendo que se reía de los nervios. Con lo poco que pudo, se agarró de la cintura del pantalón para subirlo un poco y con la otra lo apuntó con el dedo tembloroso “por tu culpa le tuve-”

De un solo golpe en la quijada, lo tiró otra vez al piso chocando contra la encimera de la cocina tirando todo lo que estaba sobre esta con el temblor. El cuerpo cayó pesado deslizándose hacia abajo y la comisura se le había hecho una gota gruesa de sangre al haberse mordido la lengua. No podía matarlo, pero sí hacerlo que se callara al menos.

“…Y esa, fue por la tuya” Respondió fríamente antes de girarse.

Aquello lo había hecho espabilar lo suficiente para centrarse en lo más importante.

Sin perder tiempo, se agachó casi estampando de rodillas junto a la chica. Las manos de la nada le estaban temblando al momento de pasarlas por debajo de su espalda elevándola hacia su pecho, temía hacerle más daño en aquel estado con lo bruto que era. Sentía un nudo haciéndosele en la inexistente garganta casi sin poder dejarlo sin aliento, la chica parecía una pequeña muñeca de trapo. Sans sintió que casi se le iba el alma del cuerpo cuando su cabeza se fue hacia atrás abruptamente. A poco de entrar en pánico, la acomodó en su hombro desde la nuca.

“Frisk” La llamó moviéndola con precaución “…Responde”

Sans agachó la cabeza, sabía que lo mejor era dejarla descansar hasta que respondiera en caso de que se hubiera golpeado la cabeza, tuvo que mover hacia el fondo de su conciencia todos sus impulsos de intentar despertarla. Por mucho que quisiera ver sus ojos abiertos otra vez, debía ser paciente. Además, si su cuerpo estaba adolorido, estar inconsciente sería la mejor anestesia, Sans ya la había visto llorar de pena, no quería enterarse de cómo sería del dolor.

Sin embargo, aún había algo que podía hacer por su propia mano.

Debía dejarla al hospital.

Sans miró casi por inercia hacia donde había un buen sofá donde poder dejarla. Demonios, solo había uno, era enorme, pero solo para un sujeto ¿No tenía sofás largos en esta casa? Consideró la opción de llevarla a la suya, pero descartó la idea enseguida. No quería que su hermano la viera así, y sería prácticamente secuestrarla. Ya veía el encabezado de esa mañana, “Esqueleto golpea a novio y secuestra a chica”. Una tontería, con la declaración de la chica bastaría para aclararlo todo, pero el miedo estaba igualmente allí.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, levantó a Frisk del piso y la llevó entre sus brazos con el mayor cuidado que podía apegándola lo que más podía hacia sí. Entró a lo que podía ser su habitación con la de Drew. Todo era un desorden, si cualquiera lo viera pensaría en dos cosas, era un atraco a la morada o bien alguien desesperado por encontrar algo. El cajón de la mesa estaba boca abajo sobre la cama, y todo su contenido volcado sobre esta y los alrededores del piso. Fuera de vista, un montón de cartas (probablemente del trabajo por el tipo de sobre), boletas de cuentas y de compras del mes. Por el otro lado, la cama estaba completamente hecha, salvo por una parte que parecía haber sido ocupada por un trasero mojado y una chaqueta a los pies de ese mismo sitio. Sans tomó una almohada que supuso era de su lado de la cama y no reparó en usarla para tirar todo lo que había al piso de solo un golpe casi desesperado. Tenía que hacer espacio para ella. Con sumo cuidado la dejó en medio de la cama y acurrucó en la almohada su cabeza.

Rebuscó en los muebles y en el armario viendo prendas abrigadoras para vestirla y salir. No podían entrar en la nieve así sin más. Encontró un par de prendas lo suficientemente robustas y largas en los colgadores. Debía darse prisa.

Tirando la prenda a la cama, Sans esperó no usar demasiada magia y elevó un poco el cuerpo de la chica para pasar la tela de la chaqueta por debajo. Pasó las manos por las mangas y abotonó los ojales con torpeza intentando no tocarla indebidamente. Listo, ahora solo tenía que-

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tan pronto el ruido del maldito teléfono interrumpió en su conmoción ¿Qué pasaba con todo el mundo que llamaban a estas horas? ¿Era cosa de humanos? Y ahora se percataba de que no solo era eso, si no que la tetera había estado pitando hace rato. Dando un último vistazo a la chica antes de salir, se preocupó de ver si su pecho continuaba subiendo y bajando al respirar. Todo en orden.

Con un pitido en el oído y la cabeza a punto de estallarle, apagó la estufa y miró furtivamente hacia el timbre del aparato. Por él lo ignoraría y continuaría con alistar a la chica antes de salir, pero ya había cometido el error de no contestar antes. No lo haría de nuevo en medio de una emergencia.

Corriendo a la sala de estar, pateó sin querer el pié de Drew quitándole el zapato. Podría haber sonreído pero la verdad es que no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Al levantar el auricular, tosió antes de hablar.

“Hola, ¿quién habla?” Respondió.

“_Tú no eres Frisk, y ciertamente no eres Drew_” Dijo una voz retumbante como el ruido de fondo en una radio estática del otro lado _“¿Quién eres y qué haces en la casa de mi hija?_”

Esa familiar voz le dio un pinchazo en la cabeza. No la reconocía, pero extrañamente le distendía cierto sabor amargo en la boca… Pero su mente rápidamente borró cualquier análisis impertinente, había cosas más importantes ahora.

“Soy Sans, un amigo suyo” Dijo “Escucha, la chica está en problemas ahora, este tipo que se estaba cogiendo a tu hija la ha dejado mal parada” Soltó casi sin aliento.

_“¿S-Sans has dicho?”_

“Si, Skeleton” Bramó apretando los dientes “¿No escuchaste lo que dije? La chica está mal, el tipo la golpeó, ahora mismo la voy a llevar al hospital, creo que recibió un golpe en la cabeza”

“_Bien, te… Te encargaste de él para ayudarla, debo suponer. Hm, muy bien. Si, llévala al hospital_”

¿Este tipo estaba loco o qué? Su hija estaba mal herida ¿y este imbécil responde eso? ¿Qué es esa reacción estúpida? ¿Preguntar por quién era él que por el estado de su hija? Humanos…

“Bien” Sans estaba punto de colgar el teléfono con fuerza con deseos de arrancar la línea luego de colgar.

“_Antes de que cuelgues_” Dijo del otro lado y Sans volvió a colocar el auricular cerca de su oído “_Voy a hacer unas cuantas llamadas, así que necesito que vuelvas a esta casa luego de ir a dejarla a la asistencia_”

“¿Sabes que no hay transporte a esta hora en Ebott verdad?”

“_No lo necesitas”_ Dijo “_Cuento contigo, Sans”_

El teléfono se cortó de repente.

“¿No lo necesitas?” Repitió quedándose mirando el auricular en sus manos.

¿Este tipo… sabía de sus atajos?

Negando con la cabeza, volvió al dormitorio a ver a Frisk envuelta en sus ropas más gruesas. Mierda había olvidado las piernas.

* * * *

“¡Señor, usted no puede hacer eso!” Intentaba calmarlo una enfermera que lo había visto aparecer de la nada.

“¡Una camilla!” Ordenaba el esqueleto casi encolerizado por todo el mundo mirando sin hacer nada “¿Dónde hay una condenada camilla?”

Al momento de ingresar al hospital casi lo habían tomado por un loco al tratar de poner a la chica en una camilla. “Hospitales humanos, pésimo servicio”. Había tomado un momento para que el Doctor de turno llegase a ver el estado de la chica, y tan pronto la revisara ordenó que la atendieran de inmediato. Se le había pedido a Sans que llenase un pequeño formulario (en el cuál incluía nombre y teléfono de la muchacha, además de el de él por si ocurriera algún contratiempo) y que trajera algo de cambio para la ella ya que estaría ingresada el resto de la noche (por supuesto lo que traía no era nada apropiado para que saliera).

Después de eso, Sans había usado otro atajo en medio de la habitación de Frisk, sintiéndose peor que un acosador rebuscando en su cajón de ropa algo abrigador para que se cambiara. Había visto a Drew aún tirado en el piso en la misma posición de antes y no tuvo reparo en arrojarlo al sillón enorme que había en la sala de estar y le tiró su chaqueta mojada para que se tapara las menudencias expuestas.

En lo que esperaba la llamada del padre de Frisk se puso a meter las ropas de cambio que había encontrado, un suéter de vestido que ya le había visto puesto, unas botas, medias y un juego de mudas guardadas por color y con su brasier correspondiente. Las manos le sudaban al tocarlas, y las luces de sus cuencas no podían apartarse del encaje, todas y cada una tenían ese delicado y tan femenino detalle. Sans tuvo que reprimir pensar en que la chica usaba aquello para modelarlo al idiota que estaba ahora noqueado en la otra habitación, pero sobretodo, que estaba usándolos día a día en la oficina y que ahora mismo los tendría que llevar puesto.

Había pasado casi alrededor de una hora, cuando estaba a segundos de irse devuelta al hospital cuando el teléfono había decidido sonar finalmente. Sans al responder, no había escuchado todo lo que tenía para decir el padre de Frisk, estaba demasiado atosigado con la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar a ver el estado de la chica e ir a ver a su hermano si la hora se hacía. Al menos había cogido algo de la nevera mientras esperaba sentado en la silla del comedor a que llamase, lo que le había devuelto algo de magia. También veía de vez en cuando al humano, que si no fuera por los ronquidos, hubiera pensado que ya lo habría matado del golpe en la mandíbula que le propinó.

En cierto punto, Sans pudo recobrar el sentido al poner atención a lo último.

_“Yo me haré cargo de él”_ Decía _“Dices que estará trabajando en las líneas de comunicación del frente, ¿No? Bueno, esto es algo personal y deseo tratarlo como tal. ¿Contaré con que no le dirás a Frisk nada de esto?”_

“Por mí no hay problema” Le contestó Sans.

“_Muy bien, muy bien…”_ Su voz sonaba dubitativa, como si estuviese pensando en su siguiente movimiento antes de continuar “_Bueno, eso sería por ahora. Gracias por tu ayuda, Sans. Estaremos en contacto, espero_”

“Claro”

Sans había colgado el teléfono, aun incómodo por la voz extraña del tipo. Pero al menos se pudo asegurar de algo; la voz era demasiado extra-polarizada por las vías del teléfono, como si este se la interrumpiera haciendo ruidos blancos por cada palabra, pero aun así dejara espacio para escuchar una voz proveniente de alguien de carne y hueso. Eso no podía ser humano ni de chiste.

_Así que Frisk era adoptada… ¿Me lo había mencionado ella antes? La verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien…_

Ya se preguntaba por qué se familiarizaba tanto con los monstruos. ¿Qué tipo de vida habría tenido?

_“…ella fue discriminada por los suyos”_

No una normal, pero podía apostar a que fue una llena de cariño. La chica era dulce y encantadora en su opinión. Alguien de auténtico valor, que no solo había sido capaz de cambiar su perspectiva con solo acciones, si no con miles de genuinos buenos deseos para quien hablase con ella. No era alguien inocente, pero tampoco alguien pareciese querer tomar ventaja de otros cuando se le presentase. Temerosa y cautelosa. Graciosa y risueña…

_Tan cálida y suave… Podía sentir su pulso sobre mis huesos._

Es una pena que se hubiese enterado de aquello de esa forma.

¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza? Volviendo al sándwich que se estaba comiendo mientras esperaba, miró de reojo al reloj de la muralla. Viendo que ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana y que su hermano despertaría en una hora, se acomodó el resto de pan en la boca, tomó algo del té amargo concentrado que estaba cargando en una tetera directamente, mastico, dio tres vueltas a lo que tenía adentro y tragó con fuerza. Se golpeó el pecho un par de veces antes de eructar y se dispuso a irse.

De pronto sintió que la punta de su pie había chocado con algo. Un medallón de oro abierto. El secreto tenía una foto con dos humanos y un monstruo ¿Serán hermanos de ella? Tenían un gran parecido, aunque uno de ellos tenía una sonrisa petulante y el otro unos ojos dudosos de ser empáticos. El monstruo era… era difícil de decir, parecía derretido en su parte. Casi parecía un esqueleto.

Se fijó en el otro lado del corazón, estaba vacío.

Con la periferia, pudo dar con una foto tirada en el piso recortada cuidadosamente para encajar en el medallón. La foto de Drew. Sans no dudó en partirla en dos con el pié.

“Oops” Dijo mientras arrastraba los pedazos con la punta del mocasín a otra dirección.

* * * *

Luego de haber dejado las ropas de la humana en el hospital y enterarse para colmo que aún no despertaba, no le había quedado más remedio que tomar un atajo debido a la hora. Los buses comenzaban a pasar desde las cinco y no llegaría precisamente a tiempo si esperaba. La fatiga era terrible, pero gracias a lo que había picado en la casa de la chica, aquello podría haber sido mucho peor.

Su casa aún se encontraba con las luces encendidas y esperaba poder volver a tiempo para llegar a su habitación y descansar hasta que Papyrus despertase. La gracia era que todo pareciera estar en orden y nada de lo que ocurrió esa noche hubiera pasado. No sabría cómo se lo tomaría su pequeño (ya no tan pequeño) hermano. Debía darle tiempo, o más bien, tiempo para él mismo si decidir decirle o no lo que acababa de suceder. Dios las cosas no podían estar peor.

“¿DÓNDE ESTABAS A TAN ALTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE?”

La voz retumbante lo paró en seco cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitación. Allí estaba su hermano, con el pijama a rayas aún puesto moviendo el pié con impaciencia, sosteniéndose en la pared de su propia habitación ¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado despierto esperándolo? Pero antes de que Sans pudiera explicarse el esqueleto lo tomó de los hombros y lo estrujó con fuerza.

“NO HUELES A TOMATES PICANTES ¿NO FUISTE A BEBER? ¿EN DÓNDE ESTUVISTE? EL APESTOSO HEDOR A TU CIGARRILLO ME DESPERTÓ, Y PARA CUANDO FUI A VERTE AL BALCÓN NO ESTABAS ALLÍ, NI SIQUIERA EN TU CUARTO. DIOS, SANS ¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS TODO ESE DESORDEN? ¿QUÉ OCURRIÓ? ¿A DÓNDE FUISTE? ESTABA TAN ANGUSTIADO”

“Déjame responder aunque sea solo una pregunta, Paps” Dijo Sans intentando darle palmaditas en la espalda.

Pero luego de aquel gesto, el esqueleto lo apartó de si mirándolo casi furioso, viendo como sus luces parpadeaban en sus cuencas.

“EXPLÍCATE”

“Estaba en… Bueno, surgió un problema a media noche”

_¿De verdad estaba pensando en contarle?_

Papyrus lo miró con desconfianza, tratando de darse cuenta si su hermano estaba hablándole con toda la verdad. Cruzándose de brazos, se dirigió a la luz de la cocina y la encendió perdiendo ambos la visibilidad por un momento por el haz de luz. Ambos decidieron sentarse a la mesa a discutir el tema, sin hacer ruido ni gestos, simplemente algo que se decidió por necesidad.

“Hubo un problema en-”

“LA LÍNEA DE LAS FLORES ESTÁ CORTADA” Lo interrumpió casi adivinando lo que pensaba.

_Rayos, Paps, ¿No puedes ser menos agudo?_

Eso solo le decía que Papyrus no iba a dar vueltas a lo loco, el realmente quería la verdad, y puede que hasta ya la supiera. Si bien ambos habían pensado en lo mismo con respecto a los humanos, este incidente no había pasado por su mente sino hasta que el una pequeña dosis de psicosis lo había hecho moverse al teléfono. ¿Pero que había de Papyrus? También estaba preocupado, y seguramente también había estado pensando por su cuenta. Tal vez comenzar con la verdad era todo lo que necesitaba…

“Fui… a casa de Frisk” Dijo casi murmurándolo.

“¿Ocurrió algo con Drew?”

Sans sorprendido sostuvo la mirada de su hermano para percatarse de que este estaba uniendo cabos. O más bien confirmando lo peor. Realmente no quería seguir. Pero aun así, él asintió.

“COMPRENDO… ¿LA SEÑORITA FRISK SE ENCUENTRA BIEN?”

“En el hospital”

“MADRE MÍA…” Papyrus se llevó las manos hasta su rostro para cubrirse los ojos “SABÍA QUE ALGO PASARÍA…”

“Los humanos son conflictivos Paps” Dijo Sans.

“ELLA NO… QUIZÁS NO LO ENTIENDAS, PERO ELLA… ME RECUERDA TANTO A COMO ERA-”

“No te atrevas a comparar a _esa humana_ con Frisk, Papyrus”

“SANS…” Papyrus levantó la vista para mirar a su hermano.

Sans se había levantado de repente de la mesa. No podía estar haciendo comparaciones, era… Era injusto, pensar en Frisk como si fuera igual esa dique científica que había arruinado a toda su familia ¿En serio las estaba comparando?

“SANS SÉ QUE AÚN ESTAS MOLESTO CON ESE TEMA PERO… ¿NO CREES QUE YA TE HAS TORTURADO LO SUFICIENTE? NI SIQUIERA LLEGASTE A CONOCERLA PARA OPINAR TAN MAL DE ELLA”

“Tú no estabas ahí cuando sucedió todo. Yo, en cambio _sí _vi de lo que era capaz, Papyrus”

Un desagradable silencio envolvió la sala de estar de los esqueletos. Sans ya no sabía si hacer como que nada había ocurrido y tratar decir alguna tontería para cambiar de tema. Pero ya no tenía humor para ello, estaba harto. Harto de que los humano fueran tan complicados, harto de que su hermano siempre fuese tan infantil e inocente pese a la edad que tenía, harto de que las cosas no ocurrieran como se suponen que deberían de ocurrir. Harto de sí mismo, por estar tan cansado y aun así tener tanto que hacer.

“DE ACUERDO, SANS… SUPONGO QUE PARA QUE REACCIONES ASÍ, FRISK ES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE IMPORTANTE PARA TI” Dijo Papyrus “ME ALEGRA QUE AL MENOS ESO HAYA CAMBIADO”

Sans sentía que su alma golpeaba suavemente en su pecho ante esas palabras, había sentido hace segundos que su cráneo iba a reventar. ¿La chica importante para él? No lo había pensado así. Bueno, eran amigos después de todo ¿Verdad? Como buenos compañeros que trabajan en un mismo lugar. Ella lo ayuda, él la ayudaba. Mano a mano. Al pensar en que ella estaba mal allí encerrada en cuatro paredes frías de un hospital lo irritaba, le recordaba lo mal que había salido todo, y ese detalle no era algo pertinente que contarle a Papyrus. Pero su hermano había dado en el clavo. Debía importarle… Eso seguramente era lo que lo traía tan angustiado… Si… Eso era…

Suspirando, Sans dejó ir el mal gusto de boca que tenía por haber escuchado que _esa humana_ fuera siquiera semejante a _su humana_.

_Su humana…_

“Creo que necesito un trago…” Dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa ya estando mucho más tranquilo. Papyrus realmente lo había podido calmar, pero estaba cansado y eso solo podía curarse de dos formas. O durmiendo o con un trago y una siesta corta.

“SEGURO” Dijo Papyrus antes de mirar el reloj “¿QUÉ TÁL SI INICIAMOS EL DÍA? HUH... ¿QUIERES TU HABANO DE VUELTA?”

════════ ♡ ════════

Otra vez allí. El calor de su alrededor oscurecido era abrazador ¿Cuándo se había sentido así para tener memoria de ello? Oh, claro. Antes de llegar a Ebott. No habían recuerdos lúcidos de aquello en su cabeza, pero conservaba lo más importante. Según su padre, las malas experiencias quedan grabadas en el subconsciente para modificarnos, y reaccionar inteligentemente para evitar que aquello sucediese de nuevo. Podría haberse tirado un balde de agua encima antes de osar entrar allí.

¿Pero para qué exactamente lo había hecho?

Su mirada pasó hacia la ventana. Los vidrios estaban quebrados y astillaban los marcos con aventurados trozos afilados. Solo un loco pasaría a través de eso. En tal caso, ella podría ser la loca y saltar a una muerte mucho menos terrible que morir aplastada por la enorme viga quemándole la pantorrilla.

Hace mucho había dejado de luchar para zafarse. Solo hacía falta que el humo terminara de calcinarle los pulmones de carbono hirviendo. Pero sería lentamente, estaba recostada en el piso y el humo más tóxico pasaba limitadamente por el alfeizar a un metro del suelo.

Al menos estaba bien.

¿Quién estaba bien? Oh… Si, el pequeño. Estaba bien.

“¡Frisk!”

La última vez que alguien la llamó por su nombre fue para golpearla. Maldito seas Drew… Pero ya no estaba más aquí. Vive su condenada vida en el trabajo lejos de ella y su estabilidad mental, y ella… Se supone que ella viviría la suya tranquilamente a partir de ese día…

“¡¿Dónde estás?!”

_¿Quién habla?_

“Toc, toc”

_¿Toc, toc? ¿Un chiste a esta hora? _

_…_

¿Por qué no? Morir riendo es mejor que hacerlo decepcionado…

“¿Q-Quien…?” Intentó decir, pero su voz estaba demasiado seca para poder continuar.

“¡Frisk! ¡Sigue hablando niña, por favor…!”

“ah… ha… ha…”

Que… Que chiste tan malo… No tiene sentido alguno. Pero es un chiste, vale la pena reírse un poco.

“¡Ahí estas!”

Todo había comenzado a oscurecerse finalmente, y los ruidos del resto del edificio que caían a su alrededor ya no le afectaban para nada. Ni siquiera el dolor que tenía en los ojos se los impidió abrirlos de nuevo. Frente a ella, una silueta blanca se agachó, pero no lograba ver de quién se trataba.

“Por fin…”

_¿Por fin? ¿Estabas buscándome?_

Luego todo siguió su rumbo de antes y la oscuridad terminó por apagar todo brillo, miedo y dolor.

Y el sueño…

“¿Estás ahí?”

Todavía seguía allí, pero mucho más cómoda. Sentía los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies, el aire limpio y el calor horrible era ahora un agradable ambiente temperado. Los sonidos de la ventana siendo movida por el viento, la maquinaria constante pitando en intervalos, el aroma… a químicos. Pero uno especialmente cercano a tabaco y tomates.

Lentamente abrió los ojos.

“Por fin, niña, me tenías preocupado” Dijo la voz suspirando pesadamente.

Junto a ella una tenue luz cálida dibujaba la forma de alguien a su lado y la luz del día a punto de llegar por las ventanas. Parpadeó un par de veces tratando de apresurar el ritmo de enfoque de sus ojos e intentó incorporarse, encontrándose mucho más molida de lo que se sentía, trayendo a su mente lo que había ocurrido antes de perder la conciencia. Aun podía sentir los golpes fantasmas de su vientre y el dolor de su espalda al chocar contra la pared y el piso, continuaba palpitándole en la piel. Pero solo era la sensación. El terror había pasado, el miedo que había experimentado al ver esos ojos llenos de amenaza en Drew… Pero… ¿Él lo hiso?

“¿Frisk?” La cálida voz volvió a preguntar sacándola de su prisión mental.

“¿S-Sans?” Lo miró estrechando la mirada.

“Yup…”

Finalmente recobrando sus sentidos, Frisk movió la cabeza de lado a lado para ver a sus alrededores. No era su casa. Todo era blanco y muy limpio, las sábanas eran duras y pesadas, pero mantenían muy bien el calor. Nada era familiar ni perteneciente a ella.

“¿Dónde estoy…?” Preguntó ella mirándolo preocupada.

“Estás en el hospital”

“¿Pero cómo?” Intentó incorporarse nuevamente de la sorpresa y Sans tomó su mano para negarle con la cabeza. Reaccionando ella se dejó caer nuevamente en la camilla y continuó “¿Cómo llegué aquí?”

“Yo te traje”

“Entonces si respondiste… Creí que era idea mía o no estaban en casa” sonrió apenada en medio de un lamentable suspiro que no dejaba de recordarle que tenía el estómago delicado.

“Heh, bueno, estuve a punto de no hacerlo, si te digo la verdad” Sans se acomodó en el taburete “Es noche de trabajo, después de todo, heh”

“Si, lo siento por eso, pero…” Sans la miró desde el rabillo de las cuencas “Gracias por hacerlo”

“Heh” Rió por lo bajo rascándose una mejilla con el dígito, desviando la mirada de ella hacia la ventana “De nada”

Frisk no podía verlo del todo bien, pero parecía que la calavera de Sans lucia extrañamente coloreada. ¿Estaría cansado? Podía ver su figura cansada, no sabía decir si había estado toda la noche despierto o yendo a más de un lugar.

La luz del amanecer comenzó a colorear el blanco de las sábanas un cálido anaranjado a sus pies. Frisk se encontró así mismo demasiado tranquila mirando al esqueleto a su lado. Hace semanas atrás estaba amenazando a su especie, luego ayudándolo en sus amoríos de oficina, después disculpándose y ahora aquí junto a ella salvándole el pellejo por atender una llamada a altas horas de la noche.

Entonces una pequeña duda pasó por su cabeza, pero la vergüenza la retrajo lo suficiente para reprimirla.

Primeramente, si había respondido a la llamada y escuchó lo que Drew dijo. Si no habían medios de transporte ¿En qué momento llegó? ¿Cómo con toda esa nieve encima?

Estaba calentándose la cabeza de más; posiblemente tenía un auto y eso era todo.

Pero fuera de eso, ¿En qué estado tan lamentable la habrá visto?

El solo pensamiento de que alguien con quien estaba haciendo amistad, fuera espectador de algo tan desafortunado. Solo podía imaginar la escena de una pobre mujer magullada y abusada en el piso con un tipo de lo más cansado y satisfecho a su lado _“Llévatela”_ No podía pensar en nada más para que Drew dijera y Sans en buena voluntad se la llevase con él al hospital.

_Qué vergüenza…_

“No estabas bien” Dijo como si hubiera adivinado lo que estaba pensando “Pero no vi nada” Su mirada se endureció y las luces de sus cuencas desaparecieron “Lo siento… Llegué muy tarde”

Estaba mintiendo. Algo le decía a Frisk que estaba ocultándole algo más. No lo conocía de nada, pero esa máscara perpetua de su sonrisa le pareció conllevar mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Como si comenzara a darle un sentido mucho más profundo a tan solo una sonrisa despreocupada. Sin embargo, ella le sonrió amablemente y cerró los ojos antes de encontrarse con el sol en la ventana en su rostro.

“No creo que pueda ir al trabajo ahora” Dijo en un hilo de voz cambiando el tema “Van a despedirme…”

“Hey, no pienses en eso ahora, no fue tu culpa” Le respondió dándole unas suaves palmadas sobre las manos antes de quitarlas lo que la sorprendió al sentir el repentino tacto cálido ¿También tenía pulso? Frisk intentó ignorar le sonrojo y prestare atención a lo que decía “Mostrando los papeles del hospital no tendrán motivos” Sans laxó su expresión a una sonrisa a su parecer más tranquila “Y si eso no funciona, siempre podremos entendernos con la jefa, es una rana encantadora cuando le ofreces un habano”

Frisk apretó los labios al sonreír, tratando de reprimir una risa. La jefa era todo menos encantadora, menos si la intentaban chantajear con cigarrillos. ¿Qué estaba diciendo este tipo?

Sans le dedicó un guiño y esta vez no pudo evitar reírse, a pesar del dolor que sentía pinchándole sobre el ombligo.

Pero se sentía aliviada.

“Oye, ¿qué hay de tu hermano?” Preguntó al terminar de reír.

“¿Paps?” Sans parecía sorprendido por la pregunta pero pronto volvió a sonreír “Nah, no te preocupes, fui a dejarlo a la estación en la madrugada. Yo llegué aquí justo antes de que despertaras”

_Qué gasto de gasolina tuvo esta noche_.

“Por cierto” Dijo él de repente “Hablé con tu padre”

Frisk parpadeó.

“Había llamado en tu casa, perdón por tomar el teléfono pero…”

“¿De repente todas las llamadas parecían importantes?” Sonrió Frisk.

“S-Si, exacto, si…” Agachó la cabeza asintiendo con un leve rubor al terminar ella la frase. Después de una risa nerviosa, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a su postura más segura y casual “Dijo que lo llamaras cuando tuvieras tiempo, contestará a cualquier hora”

Frisk sonrió al saber que su padre había recibido el mensaje, pero tan pronto esa sensación agradable tocó su cabeza, todo se devolvió otra vez hacia el incidente tensándole la espalda.

“¿…Le contaste lo que viste?”

“Le dije que fui a dejarte al hospital” La tranquilizó.

Frisk suspiró aliviada y echó el peso de su cuerpo por completo en la camilla. Al menos tendría la oportunidad de hablar con su padre y que (de alguna forma) no pensara en matar a Drew. Ella ya tenía entendido con esto último, que el tipo era un abyecto y merecía su juicio frente a todas aquellas calumnias, que el resto de personas a su alrededor arrojaban sobre él, resultaban ser nada más que la verdad. Frisk daba gracias de estar con vida, tenía la oportunidad ahora de que ya no estaba sola para enfrentarlo. No, claro que no, el solo siempre fue el. Y ahora tendría que andarse con cuidado por las calles de la ciudad, no porque ella se encargaría de contar su historia y por supuesto, la policía se encargaría de-

_“El odio solo crea más odio, Frisk”_

Como una campanilla, una pequeña frase que Toriel le había dicho en una tierna edad resonó en su mente como una advertencia, devolviéndola al cimiento de su moral.

¿Realmente querría eso? Debía pensar con la cabeza fría, la venganza no le devolvería esos años, tampoco el desgaste de su corazón. La convertiría en “Drew”. De pronto notó que había estado empuñando las manos y tenía el ceño apretado. Contar la historia poniéndose a sí misma como una especie de heroína frente al abuso, sería algo tan bajo… algo tan propio de él. Sí, iría a constatar lesiones a la policía, pero no le daría el gusto de volver a verse débil y tomar ventaja de su estupidez y su papel de víctima (además él nunca admitiría haber cometido un error por cuenta propia). Oh no, ella quería justicia, pero a su manera.

_Se feliz Frisk, que se dé cuenta de lo feliz que puedes ser al estar lejos de él… Y debes empezar desde hoy. _

“¿Frisk?” Preguntó Sans llamando su atención. Al alzar la mirada buscó necesariamente las luces de Sans por la inesperada desviación de sus pensamientos. El esqueleto pareció encogerse por un momento y Frisk no pudo sentir una inevitable sensación de culpa tiñéndole las mejillas. “Eh… Me tengo que ir. Día de trabajo ya sabes”

“Oh, si… Por supuesto” Dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que no le diera mucha importancia. No tenía por qué quedarse más tiempo, ya había ayudado demasiado, en cierto modo, pensar en ello la decepcionó un poco, aún tenía varias preguntas para él, de las que pese a todo, no quería todavía conocer respuesta.

“¿Te parece que venga después? A buscarte, digo, puedo llevarte a casa, heh”

Frisk se tensó en su sitio. Eso era ya mucho más de lo que podría pedir.

_Qué tierno de su parte…_

Espabilando en una sonrisa casi forzada, desvió la mirada hacia el reloj que había sobre el marco de la puerta, tratando de hacerle parecer que aquello no la había perturbado de ninguna manera. “Descuida, estaré bien”.

No quería hacerle gastar más gasolina y no sabía si tenía cambio para cancelar la factura del hospital y del petróleo para que él pudiese cargar al auto.

Sans dejó ir una bocanada de aire y se levantó al exhalar en una mueca casi descriptivamente decepcionada. Frisk no pudo despegar la vista de lo encorvado que él se encontraba solo para mantenerse a una altura conveniente para ella, su enorme figura había vuelto a ganar estatura, y más aún ahora que se encontraba en una camilla. Ni un humano podría ser así de grande, tan solo un monstruo podría alcanzar esa masiva e intimidante vista que inspiraba poder y temor.

Pero allí estaba, manso, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con la camisa arrugada, mal metida en los costados y las luces de sus cuencas parpadeantes evitando mirarla.

“Iré a entregar el papel del hospital yo mismo” Dijo él “Así podrás descansar tranquilamente” Se detuvo para mirarla “…Si no te molesta, claro”

Ella negó con la cabeza.

“¿Y… eh, p-podría llamarte? Solo para saber cómo lo llevas”

Sintiendo las mejillas acaloradas por la pregunta, la chica desvió la mirada hacia sus propias manos que habían comenzado a inquietarse. De pronto se había comenzado a sentir como una quinceañera pidiéndole a un chico ayudarla a alcanzar un libro de la estantería.

“Claro” contestó.

“Bueno, eh… Hasta entonces”

Frisk lo vio despedirse nervioso con una mano y chocar con la esquina de un mueble pequeño. Reprimió a duras penas una risita cuando este pidió perdón al mueble y volvió retroceder para salir de la habitación sin darle la espalda. Parecía feliz de alguna manera.

No se había dado cuenta de que el pecho le palpitaba con exaltación, hasta haberse quedado completamente sola en la habitación. Pero no le importó, la sensación era extrañamente agradable y no tenía a nadie para culparla. Él había sido atento, un buen amigo que apareció en el momento ideal.

Todo había sido un caos, su relación se desmoronaba a pedazos, sus amistades podían contarse con los dedos de una mano, su sonrisa desaparecía poco a poco hasta pensar en que su propia esperanza no era nada más que el último trozo de sueños para aferrarse. De momentos todo se sentía nuevo, pese al dolor y pese a la angustia que persistía haciéndose nudo en su garganta para salir, pero ahora, estaba tranquila. Ella se sentía tan libre como en los viejos tiempos en Snowdin.

Alzó un poco la cabeza desde la almohada y vio cómo un poco de nieve resbalaba desde arriba y caía en el marco de la ventana amontonándose en un cúmulo esponjado. Frisk cerró los ojos en bienvenida a los nuevos planes que tendría.

Hablaría con su padre, con Toriel y por supuesto le contaría a Winki un par de cosas. De seguro él sería el primero en darle una palmada en la espalda.

_Ahora no tendría nada en contra de hacer amistad con Sans._

_“Si…” _Suspiró hundiéndose en las sábanas volviendo a sentir cansancio.

Finalmente ella sentía que lo estaba.


	15. Silencio en el hogar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Antes de que acabase el mes!

La chica había terminado de ponerse las prendas limpias que le habían traído. En su cabeza aún pasaba el remordimiento de que todas y cada una habían sido tocadas por alguien que no era ni ella ni su ex novio (Se sentía tan bien pensar en eso), pero lo ignoró. La enfermera que iba a guiarla a la salida, la esperaba parada junto al marco de la puerta de la habitación, tenía una sonrisa hecha a pinzas lo que la había comenzado a incomodar cada vez que pasaba la vista como si quisiera ver la hora del reloj de pared.

Una repentina idea surgió en su cabeza por necesidad de hacerla responder.

“Disculpe, ¿Sabe a qué hora pasará el siguiente bus que va hacia la calle Snow Drake?”

La enfermera parpadeó casi desconcertada “A-A las tres” Dijo juntando las manos y volviendo a su postura.

Frisk miró el reloj, esta vez con real atención. Faltaban al menos unos diez minutos antes de que llegara. Tenía tiempo.

Tras terminar, había tomado los papeles del hospital y la factura, a la cual le dio un sobresalto al ver que ya estaba pagada.

_Ese esqueleto… ¿Cuánto más me va a hacer deberle?_

“Es un placer tener gente como usted en nuestra comunidad” Dijo la enfermera que la había guiado “Por favor siga así”

La voz de la mujer daba a Frisk la impresión de que estaba repitiendo una especie de slogan, casi tan obligatoriamente mecanizado que no solo la asqueó de escuchar, también terminó confundiéndola ¿A qué venía esa felicitación? Al voltear luego de bajar las escaleras, vio como la enfermera se despedía cordialmente con una mano y esta le devolvió el gesto junto con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Dios, si los monstruos solo son complicados en variedad, ¿Por qué los humanos lo tienen que ser en maneras?

Pensándolo así, ¿Le causaría el mismo problema a sus cercanos? Nunca había hablado con Winki al respecto, pero de seguro su forma más extensa de ver las cosas y los consejos que le daba para separarse de ese hombre, no eran por nada. Si, los monstruos tenían más facilidad para ver y comprender su entorno, tomar la acción más drástica si es posible y continuar así con su vida. El camino seguro a que las cosas resultasen bien, en pocas palabras.

Frisk pensó por un momento en Linna, la mantis quería una familia y estaba dispuesta a arrancarle la cabeza a Sans para asegurarlo. Toriel se mudó de su antiguo hogar para venir a Ebott y criar a Asriel, su padre había hecho lo mismo y estaba segura de que los hermanos Skeleton estaban en la misma trayectoria. Solo era ella pateando la misma piedra; usando la misma receta esperando otro resultado.

Pero otra vez se encontró un poco más renovada.

Todo había terminado.

Al subir al bus, Frisk descanso su adolorida espalda en el asiento y esperó a la siguiente parada, simplemente escuchando la sintonía que el conductor tenía en la radio.

No tardó en llegar a la librería. El cuerpo aún le dolía por los golpes y en las malas posiciones en las que había caído al piso y la pared. Pero fuera de eso, podía caminar sin problemas.

La excusa para la enfermera y su comportamiento inusual, realmente le había recordado algo que se había grabado en la memoria; Pese a que los esqueletos eran una especie extraña, cabía la posibilidad de que comenzaran a llegar más con la guerra. Ya se sabía que habían más refugiados de esta misma y también buscarían consuelo anónimo cuando tuviesen oportunidad. Frisk conocía muy poco sobre ellos para su gusto en el tema de culturas y no quería cometer errores, si es que no los había cometido ya. Identificar la naturaleza de algunas cartas que eran mucho más complicadas que otras, que pedían consejos caseros, o una simple anécdota, donde había algo propio de cada especie que chocaba con otras costumbres, Frisk sabía arreglárselas al saber notar esos pequeños detalles que separaban una o un lector humano de un monstruo y cuál de ellos. Las féminas y varones esqueletos también tendrían otras costumbres que los diferenciarían de las otras razas. Tenía entendido que eran muy semejantes a los humanos, pero no podía dejar engañarse solo porque si pudiera imaginarse a Papyrus o a Sans con piel serían seres mucho más agradables para la sociedad humana e incluso podrían formar parte.

_Es cierto…_

Al pasar por la puerta de la librería se llevó una mano al rostro al percatarse de ese pequeño detalle ¿Debería comprar un atlas del cuerpo humano o buscar algo más general para su especie? Frisk revisó su monedero.

“Al menos con la paga de este mes estaré cubierta para esta _inversión_” sonrió.

_“Mostrando los papeles del hospital no tendrán motivos”_

Frisk recordó las palabras de Sans y se animó una vez más. Si él lo decía, todo saldría bien. Y cerrando los ojos, dejó el destino a su suerte, pasara lo que pasara, Sans estaba de su lado y confiaba en que podría ayudarla. Tal vez, incluso si no, ya sabía que era una problemática, y perder el trabajo era una posibilidad mucho más real.

Sacándose las dudas de encima, Frisk salió de la librería con ambos libros y una radiante sonrisa.

Las cosas van a estar bien.

Lo estarán.

════════ ♡ ════════

Ella había despertado y sentía que no tenía nada en sus recuerdos para comparar con todo lo que había visto durante la noche. Se encontraba más que cansado y pegar las cuencas en una banca en medio del parque central a medio recuperar sonaba tan bien incluso aunque pareciera un vagabundo con las pintas que andaba. Durante toda la noche había sentido que la energía le sobraba pese a que la magia estaba en su punto límite de consumo, sabía que si la usaba demasiado terminaría hecho polvo, literalmente. Pero, tan pronto vio los ojos de la chica abrir, sintió que todo el cansancio se le agolpaba en cada rótula, hueso y parte mágica de su cuerpo, implorándole descansar un poco. Apenas era capaz de sostenerse en la silla junto a la camilla.

No pudo evitar sentir esa conocida angustia que tenía segundos antes de abrir la puerta de su refugio en esos horribles tiempos de odio. Cuando temía a que Papyrus no estaría dentro de la habitación y solo podía pensar en que se lo habían llevado a algún otro campo de concentración para su edad. El aliento solo le volvía cuando el pequeño aparecía escondido tras un mueble a conveniencia luego de preguntar por él en la entrada.

_Horribles recuerdos…_

Sans miró los papeles que le habían entregado para el trabajo de ella. Lo pasó por debajo de la otra hoja y pasó el que le iba a dar a la policía por delante. Tan pronto había dejado lo más urgente terminado, ya iba siendo hora de trabajar. Esta vez sí había alcanzado un bus que pasaba, por suerte, paralela a Cascade Street. Aún cansado, se encontraba cabeceando en el asiento, podría dormir un poco. Pero si se conocía bien, era más probable que el transporte chocara con un transeúnte que el despertara antes de la parada que necesitaba. Negando con la cabeza miró los papeles nuevamente. No quería husmear en algo que no le habían dado permiso, más específicamente ella. Pero ¿Y si había algo que necesitara? Como un medicamento o algún tipo de trato especial. A demás ya se la habían dejado a cargo en el hospital. ¿Tenía derecho a ver eso entonces? Cuando sus luces pasaron una vez por lo que parecía ser el estado general, tuvo que releer al menos tres veces antes de temblar.

Trató de no apretarlo con fuerza y de la irritación de uno de los manifiestos sobre el estado de la salud de la humana.

_Dos meses._

Frisk estaba en esperas por ese infeliz.

Sans sentía que una ola de hielo seco abarcaba cada fisura de su espina. Intentó auto convencerse de que era algo de esperarse. Sin embargo al mismo tiempo lo hacía pensar en que esa escena no había sido la única ¿Por cuántas más de ellas habría pasado?

_Tranquilo Sans… Ella está bien ahora. Te encargaste de eso._

Ignorando toda idea aberrante posible, intentó suavizar las ganas de hacer añicos el papel y lo escondió tras el expediente de injurias para la policía.

Sin embargo su mete insistía en pensar en ella; La ropa poco ajustada que siempre usaba nunca dio espacio a preguntárselo. Siempre algo largo y cómodo, como si los modismos de su figura materna fuesen los culpables. ¿O tal vez vivía en algún lugar en donde hacía demasiado frío? De todas maneras. No había nada que hacer, ahora si se hacía una idea de lo que ella podría hacer, sería lo más detestable que podría pensar Sans. No. No pienses en ello…

Pero solo era una especulación, además él no era nada de ella.

Tal vez… Persuadirla. De buena manera.

La mente de Sans navegó entonces al pabellón mientras ladeaba la cabeza, donde esperaba a que la enfermera le entregara los papeles concernientes al estado de la chica. Estaba cansado y a merced del estrés por el que había pasado después de todo. Estaba nervioso de estar solo allí como único acompañante, y ser un monstruo en un hospital para humanos lo hacía ganarse las miradas de varios individuos curiosos. Gracias al cielo que ya no se sentía como en un zoológico, solo diferente al resto. Pero lo que lo puso en peor estado y hacerlo salir casi corriendo del lugar fue el comentario que dijo la amable enfermera cuando le entregó los papeles:

“_Su mujer está bien, señor_”

Sans solo asintió, tomó los papeles y pagó la factura del hospital intentando no mirar a nadie. De no ser por no tener pulmones, se abría desmayado por la falta de aire mientras contaba los segundos en los que tardaba en salir del recinto asistencial.

¿Frisk? ¿Su mujer? ¿En serio era lo que parecían ellos dos? Heh ¿Daban por hecho de que él la había traído como si fuera su pareja? No sabían que las relaciones interraciales son mal vistas, ¿Verdad? Si fuese así ¿no sería obvio que lo intentarían esconder y no correr a un lugar público como un hospital? ¿Pero si es una urgencia como esta? Nah.

Heheh

Heh

…

Sans abrió las cuencas y se encontró llevándose la mano hacia los dientes para cubrir la boba sonrisa que se asomaba en su rostro, antes de que alguien lo viera y pensara alguna tontería de él. En su estado, probablemente lo hubieran confundido con un borracho.

Negando con la cabeza se forzó a mover la cabeza en otra dirección.

No podía estar pensando de esa forma de ella. Ella es una amiga, una compañera de trabajo a quien saldó una deuda dos veces por ayudarle en sus propios asuntos absurdos y por ser amiga de su hermano menor… Y una humana. La primera a quien permitió abrir sentimientos amables hacia los humanos…

_Ella te importa_.

Papyrus había dado en el clavo. Sí que lo había hecho.

Sans se ajustó la corbata. Claro que le importaba, era un ser querido dentro de su círculo de amistades. El calor de sus mejillas y su alma revoltosa solo era una _pequeña_ confusión por parte del cansancio.

_El cansancio tiende a hacer soltar la verdad con más ligereza._

Maldita sea, una siesta y estaría como nuevo.

Pero al volver a cerrar los ojos, solo vio el rostro de Papyrus algo triste al despedirse con la mano desde una ventana y él poniéndose en marcha para ver a la chica de vuelta al hospital sin siquiera esperar a que el tren comenzase a partir.

Su cabeza era solo un caos.

* * *

“Interesante, Sans” Dijo Graf liberando humo de su cigarrillo por un orificio de su nariz. Bajando los documentos al escritorio dándole unos golpes sobre este antes de archivarlos en una carpeta. Tan solo abrir el cajón hacía que todos los figurines de porcelana y cacharros que tenía sobre este temblaran y tintinearan peligrosamente “¿Y esperas a que no la despida? La chica ha estado trabajando tan solo unos meses, y ha causado más problemas que mis trabajadores más viejos”

Sans miró a la jefa de The Daily Echo con un pinchazo de impaciencia tras las cuencas, las luces estaban fijas, pero no podía seguir escuchando tonterías a lo largo del día si quería salir airoso del todo y tomar un descanso, aunque fuera una insignificante hora. De verdad no tenía tiempo para esto.

“Yo soy nuevo en esto, no soy quién para hablar de nada” Dijo tranquilamente acomodándose en la silla sacando un habano casualmente del bolsillo. Rompió la punta y chasqueó los dedos frente a esta para encenderla “Pero estoy seguro de que a Asgore le encantaría escuchar la historia desde el principio”

“¿Estás chantajeándome?” Rió la rana “Recuerda que estás aquí gracias al él, y aunque sea parte de los informantes eso no significa que te vaya a confiar más de lo que se me encomendó” Tomó una bocanada del cigarrillo y desvió la mirada a la carpeta de Frisk “Debo encubrirme, Skeleton ¿No despedir a una niña incompetente por saltarse días de trabajo? Ya he sido lo suficientemente benevolente con ella por el asunto de su novio, de su vida personal y sus accidentes. La chica por muy bien que haga su trabajo, no me sirve que sea tan problemática. Si la mantengo aquí la imagen de mi periódico se terminará por arruinar”

“¿Cómo una plaga?” Sans alzó un hueso de ceja.

“No” Respondió Graf secamente, haciendo un anillo de humo al hablar “La chica es una buena chica, ha respondido también mis inquietudes y sus consejos son mucho más que alentadores; entregan esperanza. Perderla sería una pena en estos tiempos. Pero debo actuar como una empresaria” Apoyándose sobre el escritorio se sobó las sienes “No puedo hacer más por ella, niño”

“¿Ni un reajuste?”

“No. Su aporte en el periódico se ha reducido al mínimo por culpa de los espacios más importantes. La otra opción, sería simplemente dejarle un apartado para una sola vez a la semana. Y el pago ya no le alcanzaría para el mes”

“Despedirla sería peor. La chica no tendrá este mes para ella, ¿De dónde sacará dinero?”

“Piensa, niño, que ganase algo y lo desperdiciara en moverse por toda la ciudad para llegar aquí no es la idea” Tapeó con el dedo el escritorio mientras apoyaba su rugosa piel verde sobre la palma de su mano “Lo que ganaba hasta ahora tampoco era demasiado bueno. Lo único que puedo hacer por ella desde mi posición es hacer una carta de recomendación para postular a algún trabajo similar”

Sans guardó silencio un momento, sabía que la rana tenía razón.

“Te veo muy preocupado. Más de lo que he visto a ese conejo” Dijo ella alzando una ceja haciendo de que la espalda se tensara y esta croó al reír “Bueno, imagino que le dirás la noticia antes de que yo lo haga personalmente, así que prepárala para que busque algo más en donde estar antes del año nuevo”

_Ser despedida en año nuevo… _

Que inicio de año tendría la chica.

Luego de salir de la oficina de Graf, Sans se dispuso a ir a su lugar para trabajar un poco antes de tomarse ese merecido descanso de una hora. Qué bien que no le comentó lo del embarazo de la chica o hubiera sido peor su respuesta, ya lo descubriría cuando leyera los papeles por su cuenta.

Tenía la esperanza de poder convencer a la rana de que Frisk pudiera quedarse, pero si las cosas son como ella dice, ni el mismo Asgore podría entrometerse. Si ella también es parte de la misma causa, la imagen que dan a conocer es valiosa ante ojos sospechosos. Un movimiento en falso podría hacer caer la fila de dominós que habían planeado durante tanto tiempo. No podía ponerlo todo en riesgo por… por una humana. Aunque fuera ella.

_Estás pensando mucho en ella._

Si, lo estaba. La suerte de la chica tenía la manía de atraer malas situaciones como si de un siniestro hobby se tratase. Y eso que no la conocía de nada. Pero nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, con la buena presencia y la sonrisa que siempre presentaba ¿Quién diría que la chica silenciaba todo lo que le era poco favorable? Sans había creído que la chica vivía de lo más bien…

Era fuerte.

Fuerte, y en el peor sentido que podía verle. Le gustaba hacer las cosas por su cuenta ¿Y el mismo también no? Tal vez tenían más en común de lo que habría imaginado…

_Estás haciendo mucho por ella… _

* * * *

Llegando a su oficina, atrajo el asa del maletín con la punta del pie y este cayó al piso. Realmente no quería agacharse, pero tuvo que hacerlo de todas maneras por tratar de hacer menos cosas. Sacó un par de bocetos y notas de diálogo y se dispuso a terminar de dibujar. La mano aún le temblaba y concentrarse había sido terrible. Dicen que los artistas viven de sus emociones al trabajar, y reflejaban en gran parte cualquier cosa que hicieran y Sans no se había sentido más atrapado en sí mismo que en cualquier otro momento. Estaba dibujando como la mierda, o peor de lo que ya lo hacía, las líneas que solían ser atrevidas ya no tenían firmeza, las curvas se perdían y los colores quedaban saturados o bien con falta de fuerza en el color. Un desastre.

“¿Oye, Sans?”

La suave voz juvenil del chico oveja del horóscopo pasó por delante de su escritorio con un tocón de hojas y revistas perfectamente organizadas. Sans al levantar la vista encontró que el chico tenía no solo la cara sucia con cenizas, como si se hubiera quedado dormido en donde estaba. A menos que tuviera un fetiche en oler la basura de los cigarrillos. No creyó que fuera ninguno de los dos.

“Que hay” Saludó el esqueleto levantando el lápiz en un gesto y luego se devolvió a la hoja de dibujo.

“Em… No quiero sonar persistente, pero… ¿Ya pensaste lo de ayer? Sobre el partido”

Sans volvió a levantar la cabeza para verlo “La verdad no, he tenido mucho trabajo que hacer”

“Oh, claro…” Dijo decepcionado “Perdón”

Oh, no. No estaba de humor para amistades caritativas… Pero por otro lado le había prometido _pensarlo_. Realmente no quería más emociones fuertes, y un local lleno de gritones, olor a axila masculina y trago de segunda clase, no era la idea que tenía en mente para relajarse.

Pero vamos, Sans, no haces nada con tu vida.

“Ugh, mira. Lo siento, no quería ser grosero, niño”

El monstruo lanudo se limpió la nariz y lo miró con mucha más ilusión.

“La verdad, no frecuento hacer ese tipo de cosas, soy más bien de estar en casa ¿Sabes? Pero, eh… Sí, me hace falta un cambio” Se rascó la nuca “Hoy te daré una respuesta, si es que no es demasiado tarde”

Noel negó energéticamente con la cabeza “¡P-Para nada! Oh, pero si demoras, no te preocupes, vamos a dejar la invitación abierta. Un amigo del dueño del local hiso un trato con él, así que el pago se hará al final con los invitados que hayan, pero ningún trago seré gratis…”

Eso lo traía sin cuidado.

“Oh, ¿entonces no hay problema?” Sonrió por un costado intentando suavizar su propio cansancio.

“Ninguno” Aseguró Noel “Te dejaré la dirección cuando vuelva de… esto” Dijo levantando un poco la pila que tenía en los brazos “Hasta entonces”

“Si, nos vemos”

Sans observó como la oveja pasaba por la puerta de la oficina y la cerraba con la espalda antes de agachar la cabeza en derrota. ¿Realmente iba a meterse dentro del bullicio?

* * *

La hora del receso había llegado en buen momento, un poco más y el cráneo de San hubiera terminado cubierto de tinta y grafito. Con cuidado de no tocar nada, se dirigió al baño y se arremangó las mangas hasta el codo, solo para darse cuenta de que había dejado un rastro de tinta por todo el radio y el cúbito. Estaba demasiado cansado para molestarse de todas maneras, así que dio con todo el agua caliente y se lavó incluso la cara por si tuviera algo extraño. Alargó la mano para sacar papel de uno de los dispensadores y se palpó el rostro, al ver su reflejo en el espejo se dio cuenta de las enormes ojeras que había creado.

“Mierda, ¿Cómo puede pasar esto? Soy solo huesos”

Con la mano aún húmeda, se la pasó por el rostro y observó realmente lo descuidado que estaba siendo consigo. Las esquinas de su mandíbula estaban adquiriendo tonalidades fuera del blanco y la superficie de la mandíbula y los maxilares estaba rasposa. Papyrus siempre se había preocupado de que sus huesos lucieran blancos y llenos de calcio. ¿Tal vez tendría una de esas lociones en algún lado? No, seguramente Papyrus ya se había llevado todo, y conociéndolo bien, se habría llevado también las de repuesto.

De pronto una pregunta vino a su mente, haciéndolo tragar con fuerza.

_¿Sabrá ella de esqueletos? Podría pedirle consejo…_

Pero descartó esa idea inmediatamente. No podía simplemente ir confianzudo hacia ella a pedirle como cuidarse a sí mismo, eso era tan… patético ¿Qué pensaría ella de él? Que era un idiota, flojo, que no sabía ni mierda sobre sí mismo porque nunca se interesó en su propio cuidado. ¿Y si Frisk ya había notado el mal estado en el que se encontraba y solo pretendía que no había problema alguno? No, de seguro que se lo hubiera hecho saber…

De esta tenía que salir solo.

Haciendo una nota mental para hablar con su hermano, tomando en cuenta de que Papyrus se mofaría de esto por seguro, salió del baño y se fue de camino a la sala de recesos para fumadores. Encender uno le daría la tranquilidad que necesitaba, podría relajar el culo y la espalda en un buen sofá y quedarse dormido hasta que la vieja bellota de Elder azotara la puerta para entrar y comer algo grasoso a la salida.

Si, nada mejor que una buena siesta para reponer algo de magia y ener-

“Estaba esperándote, esqueleto”

Las cuencas de Sans se ensancharon al ver al conejo rosa amigo de Frisk sentado en el sillón en el que quería descansar. El monstruo estaba de cuerpo entero, como si supiera que el iría a sentarse justamente allí y quería asegurarse de que le pusiera atención ¿A caso todo el mundo estaba conspirando para no dejarlo pegar las cuencas un rato? ¿Tanto mal había hecho para no merecerlo? El de allá arriba debería estar molestando al otro zopenco que golpeó a la chica, no a él. Daba gracias que tenía la sonrisa pegada perpetuamente, por lo que nadie, salvo su hermano, podía saber lo que había detrás.

Tras un silencio momentáneo, Sans cerró la puerta detrás de sí y avanzó guardando las manos en los bolsillos. El conejo lo siguió desde su sitio mientras acercaba el habano de su mano para darle una bocanada y soltar el humo por la nariz. Hacer lo mismo al esqueleto no le requeriría problema alguno, no tenía piel para quemar, pero este tipo debería al menos reaccionar.

Nah, de seguro quería hacerse el matón ahora.

Sans no tuvo otra que sentarse en ese maldito taburete pequeño que usaban para dejar las revistas sueltas en vez de usar la estantería de donde las sacaban. Cruzó un pié sobre una pierna y se intentó acomodar como pudo en tan reducido espacio. ¿En serio tenía que hacer esto?

“¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?” Saludó Sans guiñando una cuenca antes de reírse por lo bajo.

“¿Qué ocurrió con la chica?” Dijo Winki de repente, nivelando el tono atronador de su voz “Ayer se fue contigo”

Molesto por como si eso fuera algo malo, las cuencas de Sans se oscurecieron. No iba a contarle a todo el mundo la razón de porqué ella no había venido. Eso le correspondía a ella, no quería que lo tomara ahora por un metido en sus problemas. Ya era suficiente con saber que sus huesos parecían los de un senil y que la chica ya lo hubiera visto en peor estado. Esperaba no tener que verle la cara cuando estuviera borracho.

Pensándolo mejor, estar de pié lo haría lucir menos demacrado. Buscando un cigarrillo en sus bolsillos, se levantó fingiendo estar buscando el cortador mientras punteaba la el extremo cerrado del vicio.

“Si, mira. Tendrás que preguntárselo tu a ella” Dijo mientras se apoyaba en un mueble y quitaba la punta del habano con los dientes para luego escupirla “yo no me voy a meter”

“¿Dónde está ella?”

Sans lo miró por n momento antes de chasquear los dedos en la punta para encenderla “Ahora mismo, en el hospital”

Estaba a punto de dar una bocanada al cigarrillo cuando una mano enguantada lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, estrellando su nuca contra la pared. La visión se le había nublado un instante al sentir que algo le retumbaba dentro del cráneo, pero tan pronto se recompuso de la sorpresa, se vio de puntillas pegado a la muralla casi sin posibilidad de mover la cabeza hacia los lados. Lo que más lamentaba en ese momento, era que el cigarrillo se había apagado al estrellarse contra el piso, y por supuesto, que cada vez estaba arrepintiéndose más del círculo de nuevas amistades que estaba creando.

Se amable y sociable, decía su hermano.

Las luces de Sans volvieron a su lugar para enfrentarse con las espirales poco piadosas del conejo y al aliento de tabaco barato y café de lata. Devolviéndole el favor de no burlarse de lo patético que le resultaría quitárselo de encima con solo un toque de su magia gastada, priorizó el origen de la furia del monstruo tan pronto las palabras salieron en un siseo amenazante de su boca.

“¡¿Qué le hiciste?!”

Sans guardó silencio un momento para encontrar las palabras que necesitaba.

“Me mal expliqué. La fui a dejar al hospital” Dijo tranquilamente esperando a que el conejo reaccionase y lo soltara, pero al parecer no fue suficiente y eso, por consiguiente, lo llevó a gastar más saliva “¿Conoces a su novio?”

Los ojos del conejo se expandieron en respuesta, aquello lo había hecho soltar lo suficiente el cuello de la camisa de Sans para dejarlo libre y tocar el piso con los pies una vez más. El murmullo a los alrededores de la oficina parece haber tomado en cuenta el golpe que se había llevado, pero al mismo hecho de que se estaba llevando una redada en la sala para los no fumadores, hicieron que nadie se acercara. Tal vez el conejo era fuerte y ya se había apropiado del dolor físico de alguien en la quijada. ¿Un luchador callejero o uno profesional? La idea se esfumó al momento, no le importaba en lo absoluto. De todas maneras, el único que podría atreverse a entrar y desarmar a ambos era Elder, pero la vieja bellota salía del recinto cuando quería estaba demasiado estresado dentro de la editorial, y hoy había sido precisamente ese día, por no decir casi siempre. El esqueleto, tan pronto las manos del conejo finalmente se apartaron, se arregló el tirante que se había doblado y el cuello que insistía en quedarse atrapado en la clavícula. Sin quitar la vista del conejo, esperó a que dijera algo, pero este estaba en silencio, rumeando sus pensamientos mientras miraba un punto inespecífico en el piso del salón.

“Ya no está, supongo” Dijo de pronto, como si fuese casi para sí mismo. Antes de dar un paso atrás metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. Las espirales del enorme roedor se habían estrechado denotando una leve sensación de confidencialidad, como si la respuesta del esqueleto fuese también de su responsabilidad.

“No” Añadió.

El ambiente se tornó mucho más tranquilo, pero continuaba siendo incómodo para Sans. El conejo, emitió un lacónico jadeo relajando los hombros y asintió con la cabeza como si estuviera ligera de pensamientos pesados. Después de un momento, lentamente se devolvió al sillón y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el acolchado de ambos cojines. Toda señal de buscar pelea se había disuelto tan pronto el conejo volvió a ser una simple cabeza y Sans tomó aquello como su oportunidad para relajarse también.

Apoyándose contra la pared miró hacia abajo para ver su habano apagado. Aún podía salvarse, pero no tenía ánimos de recogerlo y lo movió de su lugar con la punta del mocasín para no pisarlo al caminar. Ya lo podría lamentar después.

“Entonces… No vendrá hasta haberse recuperado” dijo el conejo “Al menos tendrá algo de tiempo”

Al alzar la mirada, no pudo evitar pensar en que el monstruo estaba realmente preocupado. Eran amigos él y la chica, no podía hacerse una idea de hasta qué punto se trataría, pero era lo suficiente como para impacientarlo, hacerlo reaccionar y atacar sacando lo mejor de su magia para amenazar. Le podía hacer incluso gracia ver que tenía unos cuantos años encima para considerarse un monstruo en sus últimas primaveras jóvenes… ¿Qué tanto se había estado perdiendo? Alguien de esa edad seguramente nunca hubiera cambiado de bando hacia el de los humanos como para llegar a defender uno.

La chica tenía ese poder.

Limpiando su mente de la intranquilidad que le daba pensar en la chica, y mucho más en el estado que la había encontrado hace solo unas horas atrás, se acercó al conejo para sentarse a su lado aprovechando el tan codiciado espacio en el respaldo de ese sillón.

“Ese infeliz entonces consiguió lo que quiso…”

Sans se encontró incapaz de responder eso. Por supuesto que lo había conseguido, por un momento lo había hecho. Pero no iba a poner en palabras la integridad de la chica. Ni siquiera en un cabeceo.

“Tomaré eso como un sí”

Sans miró a Winki, quería darle un golpe para que guardara silencio, pero al momento de voltearse a verlo, pudo notar el desequilibrio del monstruo, un detalle que solo podía reconocer en sí mismo cuando estaba con su hermano en esos volátiles momentos de necedad… Contener la ira y el temor lo hacía sentir como un animal encerrado, y poco menos que patético al sentir el temblor de la fuerza de sus manos al apretarse recordándole que nunca sería tan frío para dejar el acto y llevarlo a la realidad.

Esa máscara de prepotencia… Era la misma que podía portar en su falsa sonrisa el temor de perder algo que valía la pena.

¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo este tipo tratando de alejar a la chica de ese humano?

Algo en el interior de Sans se removió ácidamente oscureciéndole las cuencas. No, este tipo conocía bien su lugar. Y con ello en mente negó con la cabeza.

_Aparentemente tú también, ¿verdad?_

“Puedo hacerme una idea de lo que pudo ocurrir…” Comentó el conejo sacándolo de su mente “Pero aun así, no voy a disculparme. Has hecho daño antes ya, tómalo como una advertencia a futuro si se te ocurre otra vez hacer una tontería”

Sans sonrió con diligencia, aquello sí le hacía gracia, pero también le tranquilizaba que no estaba solo si algo peor llegase a ocurrir.

Dios, esperaba que no.

“Descuida” Le respondió “Hubiera hecho lo mismo”

El conejo alzó una ceja y Sans comprendió que no había escogido bien sus palabras. Mierda, estaba tan cansado que las incoherencias se le escapaban de la boca. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cambiar el tema, el conejo comenzó:

“Tu… Odiabas a los humanos, tenía entendido” Dijo “¿Qué cambio?”

Sans sintió un golpe en el pecho antes de desviar la mirada hacia sus manos. Si, si los odiaba, los repudiaba, y si pudiera haber una palabra peor la hubiera usado como un eslogan en el tapete de bienvenida. Pero todo eso había cambiado por un pequeño detalle que lo hiso dar una pequeña oportunidad al mundo nuevo que era la vida en Ebott. Sintiendo el descanso finalmente llegar en su espalda, cerró las cuencas antes de responder.

“Nah, solo no los conocía bien”

“…Ella tiene ese poder” Dijo el conejo sobresaltándolo.

Él había pensado en esas mismas palabras hace solo unos instantes atrás. Tratando de mantenerse frío ante el tema, se obligó a mantener las cuencas pegadas para no levantar sospecha de su repentina incomodidad.

“¿Te da esperanza, no? Como si esos malditos eslóganes de paz fueran algo posible” Espetó Sans.

“La paz nunca existirá como tal” Comentó el conejo “Miles de individuos, miles de ideas distintas. Solo puedes esperar a que la mayoría esté de acuerdo y a eso llamarlo paz”

“Heh, ¿Y el resto qué? A esa minoría que piensa distinto” Sans abrió una cuenca para mirarlo por el rabillo.

“Dejarlas en paz” Lo miró “Tu así te diste cuenta solo ¿Verdad?”

“Heh”

Comenzaba a agradarle un poco más el conejo.

════════ ♡ ════════

Frisk apartó las mantas de la cama y tiró al piso las almohadas. Había estado reacia al hacer orden del hogar, las cosas habían quedado a medio prepararse y el té seguramente tendría que estar quemado. Había dado vueltas los cajones para ver qué cosas Drew se hubiese dejado, pero ni siquiera encontró rastros de la ropa que no le servía, pijamas, toallas, ni siquiera esas molestas colonias que antes le resultaban irresistibles. Todo había desaparecido de la nada, como si aquella casa fuera meramente suya y nunca hubiera vivido con aquel hombre que alguna vez fue su amor más arraigado. Aquello hiso pensar a la joven mujer que el tipo por cuenta propia había decidido desaparecer de su vida. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero creería en lo más positivo que pudiese antes de que pensara en futuras malas noticias.

Sentía que podría entrar en pánico con cualquier otra cosa desagradable, y eso era mucho que decir. Frisk se consideraba lo bastante tozuda para impedirse sentirse mal en momentos donde era imprescindible no retroceder.

Algo estaba cambiando en ella.

Se llevó una mano al vientre por una repentina punzada a la altura del ombligo, obligándola casi por instinto a mirar la pared donde todo el miedo había comenzado. Había tan solo un golpe, pero lo suficiente para congelarle la espalda, era algo aterrador. Como un pequeño consuelo, solo se podía repetir que todo estaba hecho, que lo peor ya había pasado y ahora solo quedaba el sanar de todo ello.

Miró en dirección a donde estaría el teléfono desde su habitación, debatiendo por un instante si era conveniente llamar a Toriel antes que a su padre para que le diera un consejo, pero removiendo un par de cajones más para asegurarse si Drew no se había dejado las corbatas que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños y que él había odiado (que en opinión de Frisk, podría haberle dado una pequeña oportunidad para usarlas), se encontró pensando en que su padre merecía saber antes que ella estaba en casa, bien y a salvo.

Nop, ni siquiera las coloridas corbatas se encontraban en su lugar.

Al marcar el número de la oficina de su padre, no esperó que antes de que terminase el primer marcado del tono alguien respondiera. Ella estaba a punto de hablar por el emisor cuando la voz polimerizada de su padre estalló del auricular.

“_Frisk, ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?_”

“Hola, papá” Sonrió “Estoy bien, solo unos golpes”

“_Ese infeliz…”_

Frisk pudo notar como su voz se había estado conteniendo y solo pudo pensar en cuánto tiempo estuvo junto al teléfono preocupado para poder contestar a esa velocidad. No pudo evitar sentir culpa al solo haber considerado llamar a Toriel antes. Arreglándose un poco la falda del vestido, acomodó el taburete que estaba en el piso para sentarse en él.

“Todos tenían razón respecto a él, padre… Drew, él… Él no era para mí”

Del otro lado solo podía escucharse a su padre respirar con dificultad.

“Creo que hay algo que quieres escuchar…” Continuó ella “Pero, quiero continuar quedándome aquí, en nueva Ebott”

“_Frisk_” Su voz tenía el timbre de una reprimenda pero al mismo tiempo un tono de sopesar que la hiso sentir nuevamente culpable por haber sacado el tema de forma tan abrupta “_Sé que amas tu trabajo, tu casa, la ciudad… No creas que no pensé en eso, querida. Y descuida, no voy a reprocharte, ambos fuimos víctimas del mismo sentimiento y nos dimos cuenta un tanto tarde para alejarnos de este…_”

Del otro lado se escuchó como dejaba ir el humo del cigarrillo en un suspiro agotado.

Sabía que su padre solo se sentaría con el vicio en las manos si se trataba de un asunto que lo impacientase, ella nunca querría verlo así de nuevo. Pero allí estaba, lo que significaría que no estuvo haciendo nada más que estar allí esperando la llamada de ella. Tal entendimiento la hiso voltear a ver los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa.

_Soy alguien horrible…_

“_Perdona si la carta de tu hermano no había llegado a tiempo. Ya no se puede confiar en el correo postal como antes_” Dijo de repente “_Debí habértelo dicho antes cuando tuve oportunidad, pero espero que te levante un poco el ánimo aunque sea por teléfono_”

Frisk parpadeó. ¿Una buena noticia?

“¿Recuerdas las explosiones que ha habido en diferentes regiones del país?”

“Si”

“_La carta de Kris aseguraba que varios militares serían enviados del frente para las bases de la ciudad para resguardarla en caso de emergencia, y… tu hermano fue escogido para el cuartel que hay en las afueras de Nueva Ebott_”

Frisk apenas pudo contener un gemido de exaltación, ¿Su hermano regresaría a Ebott? Lo vería después de tanto tiempo… Claro, recordaba que cerca del parque central habían estado construyendo departamentos nuevos, ¿será que uno de ellos podría pertenecer a su hermano? De ser así podría ir a visitarlo cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Casi habría olvidado por completo la advertencia de la que podría tratarse y de lo serio que todo aquello podría convertirse si su hermano colocase un pie sobre Ebott. Su padre estaba escuchando cada sonido que ella podría emitir, como si se estuviera asegurando de que la euforia del momento sería lo suficiente para mejorar el día.

Y vaya que lo había hecho.

“Que alegría… Kris está bien, ¿No dijo cuándo vendrá?”

“_Lo siento, querida. Kris solo nos ha asegurado de que vendrá en algún punto, quizás dentro de este mes, no lo sé. Pero creo que tendremos que esperar para hacer alguna reunión, hohu_”

“Si, supongo… el deber es primero” Sonrió ella “Al menos, podremos vernos de nuevo. Chara y Asriel estarían tan felices…”

“_También extraño a tu hermano, Frisk… Ahora, si quieres venir antes, por las festividades, me refiero. Podría mandar a uno de mis subordinados a buscarte. Si es que no tienes trabajo para las navidades_”

“Hablando de eso…”

_“¿Hm?_”

“Ya he tenido muchos problemas en la editorial por mis faltas… No sé si esta me la vayan a perdonar”

“_Los accidentes no son algo que puedas prever, son accidentes_”

Frisk sintió crecer un pequeño atisbo de esperanza.

“Supongo que tienes razón”

“_Así me gusta, positiva, siempre piensa en positivo_”

Riendo por lo bajo, acomodó el auricular entre el hombro y la mejilla para acomodarse al ver que había algo en el piso, parecían dos trozos de papel deslizados por debajo del buffet. Por instinto, su curiosidad la movió para ver mejor de qué se trataba.

“_Volviendo a las festividades_” Comenzó su padre otra vez haciéndola erguirse nuevamente en el taburete “_Quisiera que vinieras a pasar navidades y año nuevo al laboratorio, no creo que tenga trabajo para ese entonces, claro a menos que surja de la nada. En tal caso, tendrás que ver a tu padre ensuciarse la bata, hohu_”

Frisk recordaba los viejos tiempos antes de llegar a la casa de Toriel, había sido un lapso de tiempo muy breve, casi ni siquiera un año, pero lo suficiente para marcar dejar un recuerdo agradable en su mente. Trabajar con magia en un laboratorio era algo tan extraño y difícil de creer poner en una sola oración. Recordaba aquellos tubos de ensayo llenos de colores luminosos, y de cómo varios colaboradores daban al blanco de su propia magia un matiz.

También recordaba ser inyectada con uno así una vez como medicina, había visto todo el proceso de recolección y manipulación hasta llegar a una minúscula pipeta y luego a la jeringa. Se había asustado como nunca esa vez, pero gracias a eso había podido vivir en Snowdin sin problemas. Lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario, confiaba en las manos de su padre, pese a los agujeros.

Una cálida sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

“¿Ir a las instalaciones del laboratorio? Suena fantástico…”

“_Sé que eso implica que no tengas más trabajo, pero espero que veas la parte positiva y sentimental que es. Yo también quiero ver que tan bien está mi trabajo más fino_”

“Lo sé, lo sé” Respondió “Veré que puedo hacer, pero aquí entre nos, prefiero conservar mi trabajo”

Se escuchó un largo suspiro del otro lado “_Sabía que dirías eso, querida. ¡Y no podía ser mejor! Gran reflejo de un espléndido trabajo bien elaborado. Oh_” Se detuvo antes de continuar “_Bueno, cariño. Estoy orgulloso de ti Frisk, levántate en toda oportunidad que tengas y recuerda que siempre puedes retroceder y volverá a Snowdin o venir al laboratorio… Y hablando de cambios ¿No te parecería mejor un cambio de ambiente?_”

Allí iba, un cambio de tema drástico que parecía una despedida, volvió a ser otro tema para hablar. Ella amaba a su padre.

“¿Cómo una mudanza?”

Frisk no había pensado en eso, realmente no le hacía mucha gracia moverse de aquella casita en los suburbios donde mayormente vivían humanos. Le gustaba saludar al cartero de vez en cuando lo pillaba por las mañanas, hablar con la tendedera de la esquina cuando necesitaba víveres de segunda necesidad o bien con un vecino. Por la ciudad había muchos, así como monstruos también, pero realmente se sentía una humana al convivir entre ellos tan a menudo. Recordaba que Drew le gustaba eso…

Abrió los ojos un poco de súbito.

Por supuesto que a Drew le agradaría estar rodeado más de humanos que de monstruos, a él… Frisk lo había estado sospechando por un tiempo, pero a él le intimidaban un poco. Vivir entre humanos con alguien a quien podía pasar a llevar lo haría estar cómodo.

Y siendo franca consigo misma… Ella adoraba estar rodeada de ambas especies.

Ahora con respecto a antes, una mudanza sonaba muy bien.

“_Claro, si quieres llamarlo así. Pero me refiero a que en la casa en la que vives ahora tiene recuerdos de algo… algo de lo que sé que no te gustaría rememorar ¿Verdad?_”

Frisk miró a su alrededor.

A su padre no le faltaban razones, la casa era hermosa, pero la belleza tenía sus complicaciones y significados; Frisk se esmeraba para que todo aquello fuera hermoso, al menos para ambos… Sin embargo, tantas de ellas no eran más que el fruto amargo de momentos en donde la palabra _“amor” _parecía más una excusa para seguir adelante. Bellos tapices, bellos muebles, todos y cada uno tenían impresos alguno que otro momento donde ella se veía apoyada al borde escuchando alguna reprimenda de algo mal hecho, donde siempre era culpa de ambos o solo culpa de ella.

Tan pronto los momentos venían a su mente los silenciaba. Estaban en el pasado ahora, no podía revolcar su mente en tonterías.

“_Si… Mira, como sé que tu hermano va a estar cerca, imagino que deben estar haciendo departamentos para familiares de militares, de seguro que no le importaría, a menos que tuvieras alguna otra ubicación que te gustaría, ¿hm?_”

¿Vivir con su hermano?

Pfft.

“Estoy segura de que Kris querrá tener _privacidad_ cuando todo esto acabe”

“_¡Oh por supuesto! Olvidaba que los humanos tienen… Ese tipo de costumbres” _Se aclaró la garganta_ “Los monstruos no somos precisamente aves que dejan el nido. Comprendo._”

Luego de una ligera risa compartida entre los dos, el monstruo siguió.

“_Entonces te dejo ese encargo. Busca una casa bonita en algún lugar agradable, cerca de tu trabajo si quieres y yo dejaré en renta en la que estás por supuesto, así que no te preocupes_”

“Bien…” Dijo agachando la cabeza algo avergonzada soltando un ligero suspiro “Eso haré”

“_Oye, oí eso_” La reprochó de inmediato de forma burlona “_Déjame ser tu padre de vez en cuando, niña_” Rió “_Ahora sí, adiós, Frisk. Te llamaré tal vez en unas horas, o días. Las cosas están ocupadas por aquí. Pero llámame tú cuando lo consideres, si no soy yo, uno de mis asistentes te atenderá. Les daré la orden._”

“Comprendo”

“_Y no te olvides de llamar a Toriel, pero se suave con ella… La última vez parecía algo… Ansiosa_”

Algo le decía a Frisk que este asunto él ya lo tenía previsto en algún punto. Toriel había hablado con él lo que había pasado en la semana durante su estadía en Snowdin, de seguro.

“Por supuesto” Respondió ella enviando un par de besos al aire antes de colgar.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Nunca comprendería cómo funcionaba la mente de su padre, ni que tantos pasos él estaba frente a ella. ¿Mudarse? ¿De verdad? Probablemente eso lo hubiera pensado mucho tiempo luego de haber digerido completamente los problemas, que los cardenales de su cuerpo desaparecieran y ella recibiera la paga del mes para sentirse segura.

De pronto el detalle de que todas las cosas de Drew habían desaparecido, incluso las que no estaban empacadas para su viaje, se le vinieron a la mente.

_Que… Conveniente._

Otra vez se había llevado una mano al vientre por una punzada.

Si Toriel estaba ansiosa, no quería molestarla con algo como eso, lo mejor era asegurarse ella misma antes de caer en falsas penurias. Aún le faltaba revisar los papeles para asegurarse de qué asustarse realmente. Papeles que ahora estaban escondidos en las páginas de los libros que había comprado para evitar que se arruinasen. ¿O estaban en su bolso? No recordaba exactamente qué había hecho, ni cuánto había pagado exactamente por ellos, pero de momento…

“Bueno, podré hablar con ella cuando…”

Miró el reloj. En unas cuantas horas más tendría que ser, la cabra estaba trabajando esta hora.

Levantándose del taburete, se agachó frente al buffet y recogió los pedazos de papel que había debajo. Una sensación de disgusto pero al mismo tiempo aliviándola, pasó desde su pecho a su garganta atándole un nudo que pudo tragar casi sin dificultad. Era la foto que Drew no había visto.

Con los dedos, arrugó los restos de la foto y los tiró a la papelera.

Estaba a punto de tirar el contenido de la tetera aprovechando que ya estaba tirando cosas allí, hasta que se dio cuenta de que parecía estar casi seca ¿Por cuánto rato había estado hirviendo? Pero esa idea se esfumó por el aroma. No estaba quemada. Había sido usada.

Frisk miró a su alrededor, tampoco había una taza abandonada, ni siquiera en el fregadero para ser lavada.

Agitando un poco el contenedor, escuchó que aún quedaba algo de té dentro.

“Meh” dijo alzando los hombros.

Si Drew no lo había usado y al bastardo se le ocurrió tirarlo mientras aún estaba bueno… No iba a perder una carga de buen té por ese mimado. Oh no, claro que no. Y no solo se bebería el resto de té, sería su acompañante para leer lo que se había traído de la librería.

Frisk se rió para sí misma.

Llenó un poco con agua la carga de las hojas y espero a que se calentara en lo que ella se daba ánimos para continuar limpiando algo. Dios, estaba cansada de ver las cosas en desorden, en su casa y en su vida.

Bueno, por algún lugar debía comenzar.

_“Y ya lo había hecho_” Pensó mirando hacia la papelera, pasándose a arreglar el borde del cabello antes de girarse.

La tetera comenzó a silbar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente el fluff... el fluff comenzará desde el siguiente Q//w//Q


	16. No basta con mentir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHH PERDONENMEEEEE  
Sé que prometí fluff, y no saben cuánto lo deseo, pero se me ha hecho tan largo que tuve que dividirlo!!! TT-TT  
Así que mi promesa es, a inicios de Mayo publicaré el siguiente capítulo y YES FLUFF!!!

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que golpeó la conciencia del esqueleto fue el olor _invasivo_ a salsa marinara saliendo de la cocina. Por supuesto, Papyrus ya no estaba en casa cocinando y aunque fuese la hora, tampoco lo estaría. Pero tan solo el haber olvidado abrir las ventanas por la mañana para ventilar, había conservado el aroma de los eventos de la mañana cuando habían querido desayunar. Ahora, faltas de comer algo le sobraban, pese a que su conciencia le advertía que solo había espagueti en la nevera. Heh. Recalentaría algo, la ahogaría en salsa tabasco y santo remedio, el picante borraría cualquier sabor a rastros de metal y carbón que pudiera haber.

Antes de entrar a la cocina, tentativamente miraba hacia su habitación. La siesta de menos de treinta minutos en el receso no había servido de mucho. Al menos, sabría que podría pegar las cuencas temprano con más facilidad cuando se tire sobre la cama esa noche.

Pero el día aún no había terminado.

Lo primero que vio al abrir la primera puerta fue la botella de tabasco abierta de la noche anterior. Había olvidado por completo comprar algo para el resto de la semana, o para hoy que le resultaba en más urgencia. Se topó los bolsillos en busca de su billetera, pero al realizar que tendría que salir afuera, caminar una buena cuadra e ir a la tienda y luego de vuelta a casa, le quitaron toda gana de experimentar por su cuenta en la cocina.

Miró reaciamente el primer contenedor plástico de la ración nocturna antes de pasar los ojos a un enorme charco de agua al fondo del todo. ¿Y eso? Mojó la punta de los dígitos para asegurarse de que fuera al menos agua, si no otra cosa.

Olía dulce y al limpiarlo la superficie de sus huesos quedaron pegajosas.

Recordó en seguida la caja que ahora yacía abandonada en el congelador en la parte superior de la nevera. Si era algo comestible, podría tener un buen trago y algo que no fuera el puré de pasta y tomates que tenía para comer.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la caja totalmente congelada por los bordes debido al derretimiento del agua, el cartón estaba duro por la misma consecuencia así que tomando una espátula de un vaso de la encimera, se puso a picar por debajo esperando no romperlo. Al hacerlo liberó la caja y la colocó encima del mueble de cocina.

“Vaya” Sus cuencas se abrieron en sorpresa al ver su interior, había muchas bolsas celestinas traslúcidas, podía ver un palillo de madera en el interior de cada una.

Tomado uno, rompió el empaque y dudó antes de darle una mordida de seguridad.

El familiar sabor a arándanos y ciruelas ácidas le recordaron a solo un personaje que era capaz de hacer tan empalagoso dulce congelado.

“Junior” Sonrió para sí.

Sans recordaba aquel conejo azulado cuando apenas se había enlistado en la rebelión tan solo como un soldado más, mucho antes de que lo asignaran como escuadra y al conejo como un experto en mapeo, ya se conocían por la venta de comestibles baratos para conseguir dinero a sus familias o costearse algún vicio. Así como el buen tabasco que terminó por engancharlo.

Tiempos volátiles. Las cosas no eran mejores que ahora, pero por supuesto habían aprendido bastante en medio de la claustrofobia que podrían haber desarrollado. Madurado, formado y comenzar a soñar con el futuro. Ya se estaba comenzando a preguntar qué había sido de él, pero por suerte, la respuesta la tenía derritiéndose por un costado de su mano.

Sans sacó unos cuantos paquetes más antes de cerrar el congelador y echó un vistazo a la etiqueta postal para ver la dirección del remitente. Hotland. Arqueando una ceja de hueso volvió a mirar la paleta helada en su mano y sonrió para sí mismo. Si el chico seguía en lo mismo, había ido a un buen lugar para tener una fachada y este pequeño gesto no era nada más que un saludo para decirle que en algún punto se verían las caras otra vez. El esqueleto volvió a dar un mordisco al helado y devolvió la caja a su lugar. Gracias a la pequeña sorpresa no iba a tener la necesidad de hacer doble enjuague de dientes esa noche.

El silencio era algo que siempre le había agradado, tranquilo y pacífico, el silencio era la prueba del no movimiento y lo contrario al estrés, pero sin Paps alrededor y sin haberlo llamado aún, podía ver lo aberrante que era. En menos de diez minutos se encontraba poniendo la estación de jazz que solía escucharse a esa hora. También había conectado la línea de las flores por alguna nueva obra de caridad que hacer (tenían tan pocos reclutas en el país que de seguro ya podía contarlos con la mano). Alphys no había llamado tampoco en mucho tiempo ni siquiera para ponerlo al tanto con el chip que había recobrado de las últimas invenciones de Wingdings, ni la irascible secretaria de Asgore le había dado más recados.

Pero por sobre todo tenía dos cosas rondándole en la mente, quería esperar la llamada de su hermano para saber cómo había llegado, y también si la chica estaba llevándolo bien. Admitía que le preocupaba que el tipo la llegase a perseguir, pero si era un adicto al trabajo como Papyrus, ya sabía lo que le convenía a estas alturas.

Había dejado los palillos de los helados cruzando los bordes del cenicero, como si de habanos se trataran (la vieja costumbre), y servilletas de papel arrugadas que había usado para quitar el pegote del dulce. Con la punta del pié repetidamente golpeteaba el piso con impaciencia, mientras se encontraba haciendo silencio en la sala de estar. La música había funcionado bien los primeros quince minutos, había estado tarareando unas cuantas melodías a las que atinaba a recordar, pero luego de haber pasado los veinte no podía quitar la mirada del teléfono.

Quería llamar a dos lugares diferentes, pero uno de ellos tenía que llamar primero para no perder la llamada del otro. ¿Qué ocurriría si llamase a la chica primero para saber cómo estaba? Tenía la sensación de que con la elocuencia que tenía Papyrus para algunas cosas, llamaría en medio y como no tuviese respuesta inmediata, procuraría llamar al día siguiente. Simplemente no podía permitírselo.

Y con eso en mente, miró el reloj en la pared. En este momento debería estar libre, solo si no había malas recepciones o algo más importante que hacer. Conociendo bien a su hermano era una posibilidad que intentara hacer mucho más de lo que le pidieran, presentarse ante todo el mundo y reclamar sobre lo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Solo Papyrus siendo Papyrus. De seguro estaba exagerando al pensar que algo malo pudo haber ocurrido. La ansiedad le tensaba los inexistentes nervios y todo porque Sans estaba acostumbrado a que la tranquilidad era también un sinónimo directo de que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Y su hermano… Ugh, él debió insistir en que no, pero... el chico tenía que crecer.

_Parece que lo necesitas más a él que él mismo a ti…_

Sans suspiró lentamente dejando de mover el pié. Con la mente un poco más despejada, decidió que lo mejor era seguir adelante y no solo calentarse la cabeza con preocupaciones que no estaba seguro de que fueran reales. Mejor enfocarse en las que ya estaban hechas. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla sintiendo el extraño tacto del hueso recordando el problema de aquella tarde al entrar al baño.

“Heh, una vida preocupándome de él, ahora no sé cómo preocuparme de mí” rió por lo bajo.

Esta vez volvió a mirar el teléfono y se levantó de la silla.

Llamaría a la chica y si Papyrus estaba preocupado igual que él, no tenía por qué llamar después, de seguro seguiría en la línea hasta que respondiera.

Sans tomó el auricular y se lo colgó entre el hombro y el pómulo.

“Ahora… ¿cuál era el número?”

════════ ♡ ════════

Frisk dejó caer los papeles al piso como cual hojas de arce en otoño. Sus ojos se habían empapado de un momento a otro y sentía como un nudo en la garganta hacía tráfico en el llanto que quería liberar. Apoyándose contra el mueble de cocina sintió como comenzaba a perder sensibilidad en las piernas y no tardó en deslizar el cuerpo mientras escondía la cabeza entre los brazos. Intentó dar de golpes en la encimera, pero era algo que no valía la pena. Tenía la cena a punto de estar lista y casi se había equivocado al hacer más de lo debido, había creído que tal vez mientras el guisado estaba a punto de terminar de cocinarse, podría prestarle atención a sus libros. Cuando de repente las hojas del hospital captaron su atención. Ella las había levantado, ni siquiera había sido para para verlas realmente, pero allí estaba en letras demasiado grandes para su pesar. ¿Era acaso una broma? Justamente ahora, justamente en algo que había ocurrido hace nada. Ella sabía que era una posibilidad, pero no creía que la alcanzaría, no creía que podría pasar si se cuidaba debidamente… Pero… Allí estaba.

Dos meses.

Frisk se llevó la mano al vientre. Había algo allí, algo que no era ella…

Había soñado tantas veces con esto y ahora… Ahora que todo estaba en claro para ella, cuando creía que había tomado la mejor decisión, tenía que ocurrir esto como si de un castigo se tratase. No era justo, simplemente no lo era… Era…

¿Qué diría su padre…? ¿Qué diría Toriel, o Kris o…?

¿Cómo podría ver a sus seres queridos a la cara…?

¿Cómo…?

Frisk se soltó de la encimera y terminó de caer al piso para juntarse de piernas en la esquina de la cocina, abrazándose a sí misma. Había algo que la estaba poniendo aún más enferma.

Sans había entregado los papeles del hospital a la editorial. ¿Y si los hubiera visto? Y él… Sans la había ayudado, quería agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho, quería pagarle de alguna manera, con algún favor, una mejor amistad, pero… ¿Cómo ella podría verlo a la cara?

“¿Qué estoy pensando? Ni siquiera somos tan cercanos para sentirme así… Pero…”

Ella ya no solo se sentía que su cuerpo estaba sucio, se sentía de alguna manera _marcada_, destinada a… A algo que no quería que fuera más de ella…

Pero lo que más le dolía, era su corazón que parecía a punto de explotarle, sentía que latía duramente, con cada bocanada entrecortada de su aliento, amenazándola con hacerla llorar otra vez, y esta vez no estaban los hombros de Toriel para sujetarla. Literalmente estaba sola. Sola en una enorme casa en los suburbios, con el recuerdo de una relación que quería olvidar.

¿Por cuánto más tendría que pasar? ¿Por cuánto-

El teléfono había comenzado a sonar. El ruido había sido tan común y familiar que casi la hace gritar de la angustia de saber que alguien que ella conocía la pudiera ver en tal estado. Desde su lugar, miró como el auricular tambaleaba en su sitio mientras continuaba llamándola. Pero Frisk no se movió.

Luego de un largo bullicio, el teléfono finalmente se había dado por vencido.

“Lo siento…” musitó.

Frisk se levantó con dificultad de su lugar y abrió el grifo pare meter las manos en agua fría. Siempre había sabido que el frío refrescaba todo, incluso una mente perturbada y no perdía nada con intentarlo ahora. Se lavó el rostro e intentó concentrarse en perder el ardor de sus ojos con el cambio de temperaturas, repasar sus mejillas rojas y su garganta dura. No podía permitirse llorar aún. No. Si no hubiera visto esos papeles, todavía estaría feliz de estudiar un poco, de hacer la cena, de planear su siguiente semana como soltera… Si no lo hubiera visto… De pronto en su mente surgió una idea absurda, pero cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera mantener sus sueños y esperanzas vivos aún. Siempre tenía que ver el lado positivo. Aunque en este caso, tendría que inventárselo.

Tal vez, solo necesitaba imaginar que estaba bien, imaginar que esos papeles no habían sido leídos aún. Al menos hasta que pudiera finalmente afrontar lo que realmente ocurría.

Sí.

“No he visto nada…” Dijo bajo una risa ligera “Aún no he mirado esos papeles… Lo haré mañana, si estoy mejor” Asintió con la cabeza “Si… Es lo mejor”

Entonces el teléfono volvió a cantar y Frisk retiró el rostro del agua, chorreando el vestido. Si iba a decir algo que valiera la pena, no podía estar preocupando al resto, así, ella al menos podría ver en su mentira algo de realidad. Juntando fuerzas, contuvo el aire en sus pulmones y lo expulsó cuando terminó de secarse las manos en paño de cocina colgando en la manija del horno. Estiró la mano para apagar la estufa y se acercó al aparato, colando una sonrisa en los labios.

“¿H-Hola?” su voz flaqueaba pero no podía hacerlo mejor que eso.

“_¿Frisk? Que gusto oír de ti otra vez, amiga_” La voz de Amelle fue de pronto algo que casi la hace perder la cordura de su plan. Sintió de repente la necesidad de contarle todo lo que había ocurrido, pero el dolor del pellizco que se dio en el brazo, la hizo contenerse “Supe hoy por Winki que estarás un tiempo libre, espero que nada terrible haya pasado”

“Descuida, estoy bien” Dijo a poco de morderse la lengua “No ha pasado nada que no tenga remedio” intentó aclarar.

“_¿De verdad? Oh, Dios, no sabes lo que me alegra el oír eso…_”

Mentirle se sintió horrible, y decirlo para convencerse de ello aún peor. Pero de cierta manera la hizo sentirse un poco más libre, como si estuviera pasando un lápiz por solo las esquinas de un laberinto, para seguir todo el camino hasta dar con la salida. Lento, complicado pero seguro al fin y al cabo.

“Si, pero al menos puedo decir que ya no tengo _esposas_”

“_Oh, Frisk… Estoy tan feliz de que ese tipo haya desaparecido, Winki- oh… Winki tenía una opinión un tanto violenta con respecto a su persona… Perdona que no te lo haya dicho antes_”

“No, descuida. Es normal que no te mantenga lejos de lo que sabe… o de lo que crea conveniente que sepas, también hace lo mismo en el trabajo”

“_Si, puede ser algo frío para pensar en ciertas cosas_” dijo “_Sé que lo hace de buena intención, es muy dulce_” rió “_Hablando de intenciones… Oye, ¿tienes algo de tiempo? Hace nada caí en cuenta de que está planeando algo para las navidades y pues… me preguntaba si tu…_”

“¿Si?”

“_Es algo pequeño, pero ¿podrías acompañarme a ver algo para él? Sé que le gusta jugar a las cartas y quería ir a revisar unas tiendas hermosas en el centro comercial… El que está detrás de los departamentos que están haciendo_”

Frisk parpadeó antes de sonreír con legitimidad “¡Suena encantador! Podría ver algo para mi padre y mi hermano… ¿Me ayudarías también?”

“_¡Por supuesto! Tú solo dime cuando puedas, no quiero molestar en medio de un trabajo que estés haciendo_”

“Ni yo tampoco al tuyo, ¿Qué te parece dentro de una semana? O mejor… ¿Dentro de cinco días? Será el día del pago del bono por festividades”

“_¿tienes bono en dinero? Oh, qué suerte… Aquí en la oficina de los bomberos nos dan una caja con alimentos no perecibles. Ya sabes, no es como que recibiéramos paga por esto_”

“Ve el lado bueno, no hay impuestos para ti que pagar”

“_Oye, tienes razón, haré una cena con la caja y no se darán cuenta, haha_” rió fingiendo burlarse “_Bueno, Frisk, fue bueno saber que estás bien, intentaré llamarte mañana o no lo sé, mientras nada urgente ocurra, incluso puedo llamarte en horas de trabajo si nada ocurre_”

“Gracias por preocuparte, Amelle”

“_No es nada ¡Adiosito!_” dijo entre risas antes de colgar.

Frisk suspiró para sí misma antes de dejar el auricular en su lugar. Haber escuchado una voz amistosa y alegre fue contagioso por momentos. Realmente sentía deseos de salir y pasarla bien revisando las vitrinas de los locales soñando en comprar tonterías. Una salida solo de chicas. Solo de chicas y… sea lo que fuera que estuviera en ella…

_¿Haberle mentido te hiso sentir mejor?_

La expresión de su rostro se oscureció. Por supuesto que no, la verdad era distinta, pero si al menos solo había un herido en todo esto, se aseguraría de que solo fuera ella misma. El resto, de momento era mejor que se estuvieran a las sombras de sus problemas.

Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas… Estaría planeando estas fiestas para hacer una reunión. Pero a Drew no le gustaba rodearse de gente que no conocía, ni menos la dejaría traer gente a la casa. De todos modos, aunque si nada de esto hubiera pasado, no podría hacerlo ni siquiera por las buenas si peleaban cada vez que ella visitaba a su padre.

_Su relación… es como quisiera que hubiera sido la mía…_

“No pienses en tonterías Frisky” Se dijo “Las cosas están bien ahora… Ahora-”

Estaba a punto de llevarse la mano al vientre, pero se detuvo. La empuñó y dio un pequeño y tentativo golpe a la superficie del mueble. No había visto nada, por ende, no tendría que pensar en nada. Calmándose a sí misma, volvió a la estufa para sentir el aroma del guisado al retirar la tapa. Necesitaba comer… Tenía tanta hambre…

* * *

Pese a que no se sentía satisfecha del todo, tuvo que negarse a sus impulsos de comer un bocado más. El plato vacío frente a ella se veía tan tentador de otra porción más. Ella podría derivárselo a la ansiedad, comer podía llenar la sensación de vacío de vez en cuando, pero siempre se había cuidado de compensar las cantidades por gula con algo de ejercicio y agua. Podría hacerlo ahora que no tenía motivos para que alguien le criticara que la falda estaba abultada, o que el cinturón le estaba cortando la cintura en lugar de la silueta. Ya había decidido cuidarse por sí misma, y honestamente a ella le agradaba su forma tal como era.

Sin embargo este caso era distinto y no tenía nada que ver con el peso que pudiera ganar por hacer un repentino desarreglo en su alimentación…

_Todo estaría normal hasta mañana…_

Frisk asintió con la cabeza antes de dejar la loza y cubiertos en el fregadero.

_Y si no es mañana, ¿pasado…?_

Suspirando por lo bajo, se acercó a la despensa a ver qué cosas tenía. El día de pago estaría cerca, y se daría el lujo de abastecerse de lo necesario esta vez. Ahora que su padre había ofrecido un lugar solo para ella, debía sacar provecho por su propio bien. Mañana revisaría en el periódico los lugares que estuvieran cerca de la editorial para poder alojarse, a lo mejor podría haber uno que pudiera pagar renta en lugar de comprarlo. Así se sentiría mucho más independiente de esa forma. Realmente no le calzaba en la cabeza el hecho de recibir algo y quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ella estaba acostumbrada a estas alturas a vivir de Drew y no permitiría que su padre tomara ese lugar. Eso era algo que ella debía hacer por si misma… Algo que quería demostrarse.

“Vas a ser feliz Frisk” Se repitió a sí misma mientras estrujaba la esponja para quitarle el exceso de espuma vieja.

Habiendo dejado todo en orden, al menos en la cocina, se dirigió a su pequeña pero confiable máquina de escribir. ¿Tal vez podía adelantar un poco de trabajo desde ahora? Tenía unas cuantas cartas que quería terminar de leer y con todo el tiempo libre, le venía como anillo al dedo.

La idea había sido tan bien recibida por el súbito buen ánimo, que fue a la habitación en busca de las cartas para dejarlas junto a la máquina y comenzar a media tarde. Aunque el júbilo decreció solo un poco a ver el desorden de la cama. Tendría que organizar todo antes de ponerse a-

“Nah, un par de sábanas encima y con eso me dormiré. Ya estoy cansada de siempre tener que tener todo listo” se dijo “Sé exactamente en donde está cada cosa, así que no habrá problema en que no levante un par de ropa sucia a penas toque el piso mientras no sea la mudanza ¿Verdad?”

Con una sonrisa, Frisk volvió a la maquina con varias cartas que tenía preparadas. Con un poco de curiosidad, ojeó las tres primeras que era una de ellas lamentablemente una de odio y por el tipo de apresuro que tenía la caligrafía, era de un monstruo con garras o una mujer de uñas muy largas que rasgaban parte del papel. No se había molestado en terminar de leerla, tan solo le bastó con ver la palabra “váyanse” para que la tirara a un lado. Las dos anteriores al menos solo preguntaban por la “preocupante situación de la ropa” puesto lo más probable era que dejasen de utilizar telas con demasiados adornos y comenzaran a enfocarse más en la economía de estas.

Al menos la ropa bonita que tenía estaba intacta. Nunca la usaba tampoco.

Tentada, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a garabatear con un lápiz en una hoja de papel su opinión femenina al respecto. Dando solo unos vistazos al reloj hasta que se dio cuenta de que no le importaba en realidad. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a tener horarios que este simplemente era… una ocasión especial, por decir menos.

Mientras estaba en medio de su redacción, el teléfono sonó y ligeramente Frisk se levantó aun pensando en que la nueva ropa “militarizada” (ergo, económicamente hablando) quedaría estupenda con los accesorios.

“Menos detalle en la ropa, más en los adornos… Para darle un equilibrio ¿No?” Se decía mientras avanzaba instintivamente hacia el ruido.

Al llegar, se llevó una mano a la cintura mirando hacia la luz de la ampolleta. Su mente aún no estaba fuera de la respuesta de la carta y terminó atendiendo el teléfono por la costumbre que tenía arraigada. “¿Hola? Frisk W. Dream al habla” Dijo ella.

“_Hey_”

La perezosa voz familiar pinchó su burbuja y la devolvió a sus pies, parada en la sala de estar con el teléfono en la mano. Sans. Casi al instante sintió que el corazón se le colaba en la garganta y el pulso se le aceleraba de la nada, dándose cuenta de que no estaba preparada para hablar con nadie, y mucho menos con él… Él había sido tan amable ahora y ella se sentía tan… Patética. Como un subidón de adrenalina buscó una salida, contando tres cosas al instante; miró el reloj para asegurarse de que fuera la hora suficiente para decirle que estaba cansada y que debía irse a dormir, decirle que estaba esperando la llamada de alguien más o colgar el teléfono.

“_¿Frisk?_” dijo él haciéndola apretar el teléfono entre sus manos “_Oye, tal vez no sea la mejor hora para una llamada pero, heh, intentaré ser breve_”

Frisk parpadeó. Será que…

“_Lo siento_” musitó él “_No quiero que te sientas en deuda pero, uh, no me importó pagar la factura del hospital… Pero por sobre todo, uh…_” El esqueleto se había tomado un largo momento para luego gruñir por lo bajo, haciéndole cosquillas en el oído a la chica. Frisk cambió de mano el auricular y esta vez ella tomó aire.

“¿S-Sans?”

“_Espera_” Contestó él cortándola de súbito “_Es… Es sobre tu trabajo… Que… ¿qué tan bien estarías trabajando una vez a la semana?_”

“¿Q-Qué…?” Frisk sintió una retorcedura en la boca del estómago y una sensación ácida subiéndole por la garganta. La mención del trabajo combinado con la voz de Sans era una pesadilla ahora. Calmándose para no alertarlo respondió “¿P-Por qué preguntas eso… tan de repente?”

“_Solo responde_” Dijo casi suplicante haciendo que Frisk se mordiera el interior de la boca _“¿Estás bien con la paga que te darían trabajando cuatro veces al mes?”_ Repitió.

“S-Supongo… Tendría que verlo”

“_Bien… Eso está bien entonces…_”

_Por supuesto que no._

Pudo escucharse un ligero sonido de la sintonía de la radio del otro lado y una pesada respiración momentánea antes de que este respondiera “_Actualmente, por la situación de salud en la que estas…_”

_Él lo sabe y ya leyó el papel que tú te reúsas a aceptar._

“Y-Yo no…” Balbuceó.

“_…Frisk yo_”

_No._

“_Quiero ayudar_”

_Por favor._

“_En lo que pueda, así que…_”

_No sigas._

_“Solo dime si tú estás-”_

“Gracias, pero no… yo no… no lo estoy… A-Adiós”

“_¡Esper-_”

Frisk colgó el auricular, apoyando la frente en el muro, sintiendo la gran diferencia de la temperatura de su piel con el contraste frío. No podía seguir escuchándolo, el dolor que sentía en el estómago y la pesadez ganada en la cabeza no le iban a permitir por mucho más. Pero ahora lo había empeorado. Él no solo sabía de su situación, además de eso, ya podía odiarla, ella le había mentido y colgado aun cuando intentó ayudarla…

_Él ya había hecho mucho, no tenía por qué decir eso… No tenía por qué seguir…_

Quería llorar otra vez. Por su mente se retorcían los sonidos de las manecillas del reloj, la melodía que se estropeaba de pronto y el estruendoso palpitar en sus oídos. Debía concentrarse en que al menos ahora, no le daría más motivos para… Para ayudarla. Drew estaba lejos, pero había dejado algo permanente en ella, no solo el dolor recurrente que sentía en la piel de forma fantasmal al recordar las bofetadas, los insultos, el puntapié y golpes innecesarios… El amor que tenía, desapareciendo poco a poco como quien deshojara una flor con histeria. Aún no había pasado ni un día completo y en su cabeza las últimas palabras que recordaba de Drew resonaron impactantes como si estuviera frente a ella nuevamente:

_“No voy a perderte Frisk. Y no me iré de aquí sin dejártelo en claro” _

Tal vez a esto se refería. Puede que él hubiera estado haciendo todo aquello meses atrás para llegar a ese punto, el punto de no retorno para una pareja común. La concepción de una vida nueva, el deber paternal, la obligación natural…

_Había soñado tantas veces con eso…_

Tratando de componerse, miró el teléfono por un momento. Y como si supiera que este volvería a sonar, pasó una mano tras el aparato, lo desconectó. Rectando la espalda con fuerza, se volteó y pagó las luces de la habitación, de la cocina y la radio. La mejor forma de poder mantenerse tranquila ahora era descansar en su propiamente. Y con una posible llamada de Sans, no lo lograría. No se hallaba a sí misma capaz de hablar con él ahora, sabía bien que si escuchaba una vez más su voz… un simple gracias se convertiría en lamentos.

Para Frisk, fantasear y soñar siempre habían sido dos grandes aliados para mantener su actitud en alto, dispuesta a lograr lo que fuera si se lo proponía. Quería refugiarse en eso otra vez, por lo que sin molestarse en cambiarse, tomó un par de mantas de lana gruesa de un cajón y las lanzó a la cama. Corrió el picaporte de la puerta y arrastró el mueble de noche de Drew hacia esta. Cerró las cortinas y se recostó en su lugar y estiró la mano para apagar la lámpara.

El calor no la invadió enseguida al arroparse, pero con sus mejores intentos, cerró los ojos y trató de crear un escenario lo suficientemente agradable para sentirse cómoda. Podía verse a sí misma yendo a la librería, de compras con Amelle, que por suerte sería en unos días más, podía escuchar la música de las cafeterías de la ciudad con temáticas de navidad. Podría volver a su puesto de trabajo, ver su pila de cartas, su máquina, a su amigo y compañero de trabajo mover la punta de sus orejas como si fueran dedos índices pero que se movían tan rápido como manos humanas. Encontrar una carta que la hiciera sentirse apasionada nuevamente y escribir con… Frisk negó con la cabeza. No quería arruinar su fantasía pero…

¿Sería capaz ahora de continuar con su trabajo?

Sans había mencionado que sería una vez a la semana al parecer, pero lo que más le preocupaba era… ¿Ella realmente podría dar buenos consejos, aún ahora?

Tal vez el romance nunca había sido para mí…

Se sonrió a sí misma e intentó buscar algún otro tipo de consejo para una situación así. Pero nada se vino a su cabeza, por lo que pasó a otro tema con un sabor amargo en la boca, la hora del receso. Adoraba ese momento casi tanto como trabajar, tomar algo de té, galletas, ver el paisaje desde la azotea del edificio. Entonces volvía, marcaría salida y miraría alrededor para ver al resto de trabajadores de la editorial y…

La silueta del esqueleto sonriéndole había aparecido en su mente.

Frisk abrió de repente los ojos encontrándose en completa oscuridad.

“Que haya sido agradable por un tiempo no es suficiente para que esté dentro de tu mente de esa manera” Se reprochó antes de devolverse a su burbuja cerrando los ojos otra vez.

Volviendo a armar el pequeño panorama, llegaría a casa y fantasearía con hacer algo dulce, escuchar música a todo volumen, ¡y no tendría que verle la cara a Drew! Frisk no puedo evitar reprimir una pequeña risa. Se había sentido tan bien que se había destapado el rostro. Eso es lo que necesitaba… Reír.

Por costumbre, se acomodó del otro lado llevándose una mano a los labios. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero podía ver una silueta junto a ella.

_No…_

Estiró lentamente la mano hacia atrás, palpando el mueble, el pié de la lámpara y el pequeño interruptor. Tan pronto sintió este último con la yema de sus dedos, Frisk encendió la luz.

“Dios…” dijo liberando un suspiro ahogado que se le había atorado “Creí que… maldita sea, manta estúpida”

La manta había sido lo suficientemente grande y gruesa para sobrar del otro lado, de tal modo que había hecho un bulto mal ubicado a su vista que parecía casi ser una cabeza junto a ella. Exactamente como si fuera…

Lo pensó por un momento, sería algo tonto, pero decidió dejar la luz encendida esta vez. Si iba a estar así en medio de la noche, era mejor que la luz fuese de ayuda para recordarle que esa pesadilla ya no se repetiría otra vez.

Luego de inventarse un par de situaciones en donde ella podía hasta incluso renunciar para crear una imprenta por sí misma, se terminó quedando dormida.

════════ ♡ ════════

A la mañana siguiente, la luz se cortaba por las rendijas de la cortina, creando un disfraz paralelo en las mantas donde Sans se rascaba un costado de la cadera. Había despertado más por la migraña explotándole un costado del cráneo que el retumbar de la alarma del despertador. Se había acostumbrado a que su hermano hiciera más ruido por la mañana con las ollas y el silencio era simplemente incómodo. A duras penas había conciliado el sueño ayer, se había preguntado demasiadas veces qué había hecho mal para que ella le cortara el teléfono de esa forma. Repasaba en un mente varías veces la pequeña conversación y se había preguntado si había sido demasiado directo o torpe al usar sus palabras, incluso trató de inculpar la hora en la que había decidido llamar. Estaba casi seguro de que cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho durante el día la hubiera cansado lo suficiente, en especial si ella ya estaba al tanto de su salud.

La había jodido.

La ayuda, que pese muy a sus buenas intenciones, de seguro había sido lo que ella menos quería oír en ese momento. Había sido un imbécil, pero lo que no le entraba en la cabeza era el que él no quería decirle que la ayudaría, él quería_ hacerlo, demostrarlo_. ¿Y por qué? No solo estaba cansado del día, su mente estaba casi apagada y su cuerpo actuaba por instinto. No podía creer que había soltado todo eso de forma tan natural. Realmente estaba mal. De verdad necesitaba un descanso, un cambio de aire con los muchachos del trabajo viendo un partido de rugby ahora no sonaba tan extraño. Le importarían tres pepinos que lo vieran ahogarse en tabasco, siempre podría usar un atajo para devolverse con tan solo un poco de lucidez que tuviera.

De todas maneras, eso sirvió como excusa para terminar de cavarse la botella de tabasco entre los dientes. Tendría que ir por una tanda a la tienda ese día si quería seguir en lo suyo. A la tarde llamaría a la chica y aclararía las cosas.

_Aunque también puede que ella ya no quiera tener nada que ver contigo._

Eso le había hecho fragor en la mente, lo que lo hiso fruncir el entrecejo incluso a su propio reflejo mientras se ajustaba la corbata frente al espejo. Pese a que no podía asegurarlo, tenerlo como una posibilidad le escocía. Quería estar en buenos términos con ella. Ahora que el pelmazo de su ex novio estaba fuera del camino, tenía no solo su posible rencor encima, ella tenía un recuerdito de sus problemas aferrándose a ella como una sanguijuela.

¿Pero por qué mierda le importaba tanto?

Sacudiéndose los pensamientos de la cabeza, se envolvió en la gabardina de la percha, agarró una bufanda de lana negra y se la torció dos veces por el cuello antes de meterla dentro del saco, se caló el fedora en el cráneo, tomó sus pertenencias y dio un último vistazo al teléfono.

Ni siquiera su hermano había llamado, para variar.

Con un gruñido cerró la puerta con llave y se fue al trabajo.

* * *

Habiendo cruzado la entrada de _The Daily Echo _el horrible y asonante estado en alerta por una noticia se oía por todos lados de la editorial. La recepción estaba vacía, salvo por un par de monstruos que discutían, Lark parecía mucho más jovial que de costumbre y el brillo en su pelaje se debía a la sudorosa temática de la conversación. Sans en lo que se acercaba solo pudo oír tres cosas importantes “alma” y “asesinato” ninguna de las dos podía ser buena noticia, menos si se encontraban en la misma oración. Tan pronto había marcado su llegada se dirigió al can para hablarle casualmente.

“Hey” Dijo alzando una mano mientras la otra la guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón “¿Pasó algo?”

“Mira quien decidió aparecer” Dijo el monstruo avestruz junto a Lark con una voz más aguda de la que podía esperar, moviéndosele el copete de plumas hacia un lado al cruzarse de alas. Sans se paró en sus talones y miró al ave alzando una ceja de hueso “La jefa te ha estado buscando, será mejor que vayas arriba y veas que es lo que quiere”

“Claro pero, ¿Qué está pasando? No había todo este ruido desde que se supo lo de la primera bomba en el centro de la ciudad” Contestó haciendo una nota mental rápida para intentar pensar en qué problemas se había metido (o que era tan importante) para que la rana lo llamase a que hablaran en persona y no por teléfono.

“Yo te diré qué, huesos.” Comenzó Lark, llamando la atención de forma que casi llegó a parecer un ladrido al terminar e un gruñido “Ayer en la madrugada alguien se le ocurrió que matar a un humano en plena vía pública y sacarle el alma sería una buena idea”

La espina de Sans se había congelado oscureciéndole las cuencas. Rápidamente había repasado las partes del plan para encajar un par de cosas, pero la voz del perro continuó antes de que pudiera hilar.

“No hay rastros ni nada. Muchos creyeron que había sido un asesinato común, un par de puñaladas en la espalda y ya. Hubiera sido algo fácil de catalogar, pero el problema es que habían encontrado rastros de magia corrupta en el borde de la estocada”

“Magia corrupta, por Dios…” Puso los ojos en blanco el avestruz “No me vengas con cuentos, la magia no puede corromperse. Esos son mitos de los humanos para inculparnos”

“Pero ya lo harán, además si ya había tomado un alma, podía hacerlo con otra fácilmente” Le ladró el perro “Del hecho de que haya magia involucrada en el asalto culparán a nuestra especie de todas formas, el que lo hiso fue un monstruo. Y el peor hecho fue que este tipo le robaron el alma cuando estaba agonizando, tenía los putos como la luna, Jone, no tenía el maldito iris” Dijo dejando caer la mano al costado haciendo sonar el efectivo en su bolsillo.

“Mierda…” Dijo Sans por lo bajo “¿Y saben quién es el tipo? ¿Lo han identificado?” Preguntó.

Los dos monstruos se miraron entre sí antes de oscurecer su expresión.

“No aún, pero se cree que se iba de viaje, tenía una maleta llena de ropa”

_Drew_.

El nombre del infeliz se le había devuelto a la cabeza como una bala disparándose a lo lejos. No conocía a nadie más que fuera de viaje en aquellos días, pero tampoco podía asegurarlo, si fue durante la noche, sería muy extraño que el tipo siguiera en Nueva Ebott. Por otro lado, al prestar un poco más a la información de lo hablado, lo que comenzaba a preocupar más al esqueleto era otra cosa; La magia corrupta. Ese era el estudio simbólico que Wingdings había dejado atrás. ¿Tendrá Alphys algo que ver en eso? Ella era quien estaba a cargo de usar los beneficios de ese estudio cuando el escenario estuviera listo. No, no podía haber sido ella. Le habría como mínimo comentado antes…

Entonces, alguien más debe saber de ello.

Sacudió la idea de su cabeza al despedirse del par que aún discutía sobre el asunto, sin darle importancia a que el esqueleto se estuviera yendo. Probablemente estaba discutiendo si poner ese asunto en claro de la magia. ¿Pero quién habría sido tan idiota de dejar toda la evidencia allí para que todo el mundo la viera? Era algo que podía pensar de dos formas. Que el perpetrador lo había hecho por descuido… O que su intención fuese exactamente, que todos lo pudieran ver… Como un mensaje.

Tenía que hablar con Asgore con urgencia.

Pero ahora, tenía otro problema más pegajoso que atender.

Al abrir la puerta de la oficina de Garf, una enorme cortina de humo negro se liberó como una casona de sauna en medio de la nieve. Sans tuvo que abanicar con la mano el tabaco cercano a sus cuencas, eso era demasiado incluso para él, para encontrarse con la rana escribiendo en su máquina, papeles y tinta derramada por el piso. Tenía tres teléfonos que no eran de ella y dos de ellos estaban sonando constantemente. Esta estaba hablando en otro idioma en el que tenía descolgado y acurrucado en su hombro blandengue, del que podría decir él mismo, que era la lengua nativa de ella. Acompañándose de varios habanos que tenía aún sin terminar en medio del cenicero. En pocas palabras, no estaba nada contenta.

Sans no quiso interrumpir y no dio un paso más hasta que ella misma se diera cuenta de su presencia en la oficina, esta tan pronto lo vio de entre la neblina de tabaco, le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que se sentarse a esperarla. Él sin esperar mucho, se arremangó ambos puños de la camisa y esperó pacientemente a que ella le diera su momento, él tenía literalmente casi todo el día.

Luego de unos croares más, la rana colgó el teléfono y de un movimiento brusco, golpeó la ventana con un latigazo de su enorme lengua para que se abriera de par en par, haciendo saltar a Sans sobre su asiento. Ella se quedó un momento en silencio antes de tomar ambos teléfonos, subirlos y bajarlos a la vez para cortar la llamada. Pesadamente se dejó caer en la silla quedando su mirada fija en las luces de Sans.

“Tú y tu amiga humana me las van a pagar muy caro” Dijo ella agarrando un habano del cenicero para casi sacarle un bocado al morderlo.

“¿Disculpe?”

“¿No viste como estaba el área de correos, verdad?” Al ver que Sans estaba aún sin una respuesta, y probablemente se esperaba algo peor que saliera de su boca, gruñó por lo bajo dejando escapar más humo de lo que parecía poder mantener dentro moviendo la cabeza en negación “La humana, tiene trabajo que hacer, bastante. Punto y acabamos con ese tema. ¿Le hablaste ayer? ¿Le dijiste que sería despedida a final de mes? Y ahora su hoja del médico…”

“¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto de eso?” Preguntó Sans, dándose cuenta de que había abierto la boca antes de pensarlo siquiera.

“¿Yo? Huh, lo de siempre. Estaré aquí con el culo tomando la forma del asiento hasta que terminen las diez horas que tendré que estar aquí durante los próximos meses, querido” Rió por lo bajo “Ahora, gracias a que cierta noticia sobre esa magia manipulada, que casualmente ambos sabemos de donde pudo haber salido, está en manos de alguien más”

Sans estaba a punto de interrumpirla para decirle que había caído en lo mismo al escuchar la conversación del par de monstruos en la entrada. Pero Garf continuó aplastando el habano y tomando otro en su lugar. Hablar con esta mujer era como hablar con un artículo de cocina, primero te hablan de recetas y luego de las ollas, luego te confundes si en la sartén se hierve la leche o dentro de un cazo.

“La mala reputación que tendremos gracias a esto nos hará perder a los lectores humanos, y ni hablar de las mujeres en general, Frisk es una de las razone para que se suscribieran a nosotros, no podemos perderlas a ellas”

“N-No pensarás en despedirla, ¿verdad?” Dijo intentando colarse de algo, tal vez este era el único atisbo de esperanza para la chica.

“… ¿Sabes lo mal que se hablará del periódico si sabe que despedimos a una humana y encima con un bebe a bordo?... ¡Bien! Me las han ganado, no sé cómo, pero la chica se ha librado del despido” Dijo agarrando una carpeta por debajo de la mesa dentro de la rejilla que compartía en un costado y se la alargó al esqueleto “Ya está todo preparado para dentro de siete meses más, podrá trabajar desde casa si lo ve necesario, se abrirá un cupo en el correo para que separen su correspondencia”

Sans se tragó sus palabras. Estiró la mano para alcanzar la carpeta con el nombre de “Frisk W. Dream” en una pequeña pestaña plastificada en el borde de la solapa, pero la rana se lo alejó para que la viera a los ojos con cautela.

“Cariño, obviamente hay algo más…” Dijo dejando la carpeta en el escritorio poniendo una mano encima “Mi intención no es dañar a la chica, si no, mantenerla todo el tiempo posible dentro del rubro hasta que todo este embrollo se disuelva. Más allá dependerá solo de ella y ya no de su suerte”

El esqueleto sintió que los huesos se le helaban, todo sonaba demasiado bien… Pero había un detalle que quería que le aclarase.

“Espera, entonces ella no tendrá porqué perder su trabajo… Pero hay algo que no termino de entender, Garf, esto es porque ella…”

La expresión de la rana no parecía ni confusa ni sorprendida, como si ya se hubiera visto venir esa duda de él.

“Por supuesto, esto es para que ella pueda terminar con ese embarazo sin contratiempos, es el beneficio que le puedo otorgar a las mujeres que trabajan en este lugar, tengo 62 hijos, sé bien lo que es.” Dijo tranquila mirando la pared cubierta de fotos pequeñas de renacuajos “No estoy segura de cómo trabaja el cuerpo humano, pero de lo que sí, es que cuidar de un hijo no es fácil, en especial si está creciendo en tu interior” Ella movió la carpeta por el escritorio y Sans la tomó con vehemencia “Descuida, es su primera vez. No hay que hacer de esto un infierno”

Pese a la dura mirada oscurecida de Sans, los ojos de Garf en ese momento no eran los de una jefa, si no los de una madre que intentaba ponerse en el lugar de otra. Se veía preocupada y llena de compasión. Nunca había visto a la rana así antes. No podía simplemente gritarle, por mucho que estaba acumulando las ganas de decirle lo estúpida que estaba siendo y que no tenía idea de la situación de la chica para hablar tan confianzudamente ignoranto todo aquello por lo que la chica había pasado. Ella estaba tratando de ser comprensiva con lo que tenía a mano, y le estaba dando la posibilidad de continuar con su empleo incluso. Y por la respuesta, solo asumió que ella en realidad no conocía en profundidad por lo que estaba pasando, de seguro ella pensaba que no era nada más que una relación llena de peleas que no pasaba a mas de insultos y falta de confianza.

Ahora, tampoco es que quisiera que llegara un reporte de él a Asgore diciéndole que había golpeado a un aliado con la verdad de que fuese por hablar de una humana que no tenía en absoluto que ver con los planes. Sería cagarla por ambos lados, no gracias.

Conteniendo el subidón de ira hasta el tuétano, cabeceó un par de veces para agradecer a Garf la ayuda, antes de meter la carpeta bajo el brazo.

“Entrégamela mañana con su firma entonces, yo estaré preparando el mejor escenario para lo que viene. Tengo que hacer un par de llamadas para encubrir todo y casualmente el hecho de que tengamos una humana nos viene como anillo al dedo… Solo hay que hacerlo encajar.”

Otra vez cambiando de tema por la gana. El tabaco estaba haciéndole mal.

Dejando la oficina, pudo escuchar como el bullicio de gritos y máquinas de escribir retomaban su ambiente agitado. El tiempo del receso le daría lamentablemente más trabajo que el suyo propio este día, tendría que ver bien lo que había ocurrido, concretar todas sus ideas para hacérselas saber a Asgore, o nuevamente quedarse hasta tarde sin la autorización de la jefa para robar algunos archivos. Quería llegar temprano a casa, pero al mirar la carpeta en sus manos supo que ese día daría para largo. Y no quería hablar con Frisk si ella no estaba en condiciones para escucharlo…

Qué ironía.

Miró otra vez la puerta de la oficina de Garf para ver que por debajo de la puerta el humo de los cigarrillos intentaba escapar. Ya debió haber vuelto a lo suyo.

* * * *

El día podría haber recorrido de forma mucho más terrible que los días anteriores, pero de alguna manera se había encontrado demasiado nervioso al volver a su escritorio en la sala da entretención. Elder había estado igualmente quejumbroso y había optado por traer periódicos del día anterior y usarlos como referentes para sus juegos de palabras cruzadas y sopas de letras, puesto para poder jugarlas, habría que tener un buen ojo en todo el periódico para encontrarlas de alguna manera. Al menos si el periódico no era interesante, lo harían por los buenos juegos. Al menos esa era su forma de ver las cosas. A Sans le había parecido menos molesto por su parte, el viejo lo único que había estado haciendo era arrojar papeles a la papelera y tirar un par de vasos con lápices y plumas al piso y condenar los lápices y cuadernillos porque no escribían bien. Fuera de eso, oírlo reír era toda una novedad. El chiste de aquel día había sido el suyo propio, no muy bueno pero valía la pena con el ánimo tan bajo que traía:

En la viñeta salía una monstruo muy elegante hablando con una sirvienta con un traje del siglo pasado: “Pon papel de diario en la silla cuando vayas a limpiar el reloj” y la joven le respondía: “¡No se preocupe señora, puedo alcanzar el reloj sin el periódico!”

Sans se rió por lo bajo. Realmente no era muy bueno, él era mucho más por chistes de doble sentido que el humor blanco, pero bastaba para al menos hacer sonreír. Ya pensaría en el de la próxima semana. Tenía bastantes que rehacer y otros más que revisar.

Luego de eso, su hora de descanso resultó ser un café y una repasada a todo lo que podían poner en el periódico, también había intentado dar una vuelta por los escritores que volvían con los reportes que extraían de la gente. Todo era un caos dentro de todo, no podía pasar sin casi pisar o empujar a alguien. Por lo que al tercer intento de poner atención a la mesa de las llamadas excusándose con que necesitaba ir a recepción por un mandado terminó en la cola del correo que aún seguía desordenado. Pero allí estaba Rose repartiendo entre sus espinosas lianas el correo y llegaba también justo en ese instante la muchacha de las entregas para dejar una cesta de metal con un montón de cartas.

Al mirar al fondo, pudo ver que había un lugar en específico que había comenzado a rebosar y necesitaba de un espacio un poco más grande. Era el buzón de la humana. Por supuesto, Garf tenía que ser idiota para ignorar toda esa atención. Por suerte no lo había hecho.

Al menos si iba a verla, podría tenerle buenas noticias…

Verla.

Hoy.

Sans se agarró la nuca y dejó de hacer estupideces por su cuenta, ya había tomado suficiente información para asegurarse de que al menos el tipo no era nadie quien conociera. No era alguien de la ciudad al menos por la vestimenta que describían, todo estaba tan enredado, pero hacía falta un poco más información quisquillosa, como la que faltaba por su identificación, esta no estaba entre sus pertenencias, y tampoco su lugar de residencia. De momento, lo único que le faltaba era verle la cara al cadáver para asegurarse de que no era ese tipo. No era algo que estaría encantado de hacer, pero si necesitaba aclarar las dudas, tendría que conseguirse a alguien que estuviera cerca de _las carnes frías_.

Para cuando la tarde había terminado, Sans hubiera sido el primero en salir si no fuera por esperar al jefe de la sala de entretenimiento. Aprovechando el pequeño suspiro de regocijo por aquel día, el esqueleto había escrito una pequeña nota para la oveja, realmente no quería tener una conversación con el tímido bovino para decirle un simple “sí”, por lo que tomando su maletín dejó el papel doblado en cuatro con un par de gracias y un “lo siento por la tardanza, dime cuándo y dónde es, y estaré” y un “háblame mañana, que hoy estoy apresurado”. Eso le resultaba más que suficiente al menos.

En lo que llegaba a la parada de autobuses, miró a su alrededor con impaciencia. Se repetía en su mente varias veces que todo saldría bien, no obstante mucho más en el fondo había una voz que le gritaba que nada lo haría. La chica estaba probablemente molesta y tenía la lucidez de que sería su culpa. Pero él no era culpable de absolutamente nada, la ayudó y todo, salió corriendo tan pronto le pareció que hubiera tenido problemas. ¿Por qué él tendría que sentirse mal de ello? ¿A caso la chica tenía orgullo por el qué pelear cuando necesitaba ayuda? Ella misma había dicho que no había que temer si clamase uno por ayuda. Heh, ¿era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, verdad? Pero claro… El en ese momento no estaba en una situación que lo fuera a socavar durante toda su vida, solo era una mantis que quería comerse su cabeza y había salido ileso de ella, pero por otro lado, Frisk sí que tenía algo que podría cambiar el rumbo de su manera de vivir. Y con las palabras de Garf en medio era complicado abandonar esa situación. Y él sabía que ella amaba ese trabajo.

La decisión final era de ella… No podía interponerse.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ella? no tenía una buena fortuna para pagarse nada. Tal vez él podía con ahorrar un poco lo que tenía…

No, le creería que robaría un banco primero antes de justificarse con el miserable sueldo que ganaba en la editorial. Lo único que podía decirle era que su hermano ganaba lo suficiente, fuera de eso, él no era más que un holgazán que se mantenía ocupado en su hobby para hacer algo por la vida. Pero eso, a decirle que era parte de una escuadra que se dedicaba al robo y contrabando de informaciones para la rebelión... Nop, simplemente no era conveniente.

En lo que espantaba los pensamientos, el bus al centro de la ciudad llegó y Sans subió casi sin pensar hacia donde iba. El viaje no duraría demasiado, y esperaba contar con la misma suerte para cuando se bajara a tomar el siguiente. Las manos le habían comenzado a sudar y a picarle el cuello de la camisa por el calor. A parte de la carpeta ¿Debería llevar algo más como disculpa? ¿Algunas flores? Frisk gustaba de ser femenina, de seguro un ramo le pondría una sonrisa de vuelta en ese pequeño rostro…

Hey, no.

No.

“¿En qué estás pensando?” Se dijo para sí mismo mirando su propio reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana “Ella vive en los suburbios con los humanos, y alguien como yo presentándose así como si nada con flores… P-Pensarían que yo… Y ella- ¡Ugh!”

Recordó en seguida las palabras de la enfermera que lo hicieron salir a toda prisa del hospital.

_En una relación con la humana. Sí, como no._

Tapándose el rostro con la mano, le dio la espalda al vidrio hasta haber escuchado el nombre de la calle de su parada.

_Ni en sueños._

Al llegar a la parada, se había quedado mirando tentativamente un pequeño kiosco que tenía un humilde puesto de galletas de azúcar caseras en bolsas de tela. Era algo muy pequeño, nada más que un pequeño lazo rojo cerraba la tela, haciéndolo lucir como un presente, o un detalle. ¡Eso era! Solo un simple detalle. Nada que hiciera malentender nada, algo por pura cortesía. Vio el reloj que colgaba de la parada y calculó que no le tomaría más de unos minutos.

“3G, señor” Dijo el viejo vendedor ajustándose las gafas antes de volver a ver su periódico.

Sans recogió el pequeño paquete de galletas y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco.

“Eres muy valiente, joven” comentó el anciano al recibir el dinero. A Sans le hiso gracia, sabiendo que los monstruos envejecían mucho más lentamente que ellos. Él podría decir que hasta incluso podría ser mayor que él, pero en su especie en lo que respecta “Después de la tragedia de anoche, no muchos monstruos se encuentran en la ciudad caminando, salvo los que trabajan… Muy, muy valiente.”

Sans alzó la vista a su alrededor, nunca antes se había frenado a inspeccionar esa peculiaridad, como mayormente pasaba entre los monstruos, muchos de ellos lograban alcanzar su altura y hasta superarla. Pero aquí, se daba cuenta por la misma ausencia de monstruos en la acera, el sobresalía de toda esa sociedad andante, que se detenía a mirarlo con disgusto o con miedo (supuso por la velocidad de las noticias), o simplemente lo ignoraban. No pudo evitar pensar en que casi todos tenían un tamaño semejante a Frisk.

“Si” Contestó él “O muy estúpido” Musitó para luego meter la mano en el bolsillo y sentir el pequeño paquete de galletas que apenas le caía en tres de sus enormes dedos. Una gran diferencia, no sabía si decir si era agradable o no.

Para cuando había llegado a los suburbios, a medida que Sans caminaba y reconocía el lugar, sentía repetidos golpes en el pecho y el rostro afiebrado. De pronto había sentido una necesidad enorme de revisar si olía mal, el tabaco de la sala de Garf podría habérsele quedado y él no era de los que usaba lociones, solo una barra de jabón masculina para el baño, el resto era todo al natural. Y así comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver la pequeña casa, haciéndose cada vez más grande. ¿Estarán las puntas de sus zapatos gastadas? Un poco ¿La corbata estaba bien anudada? El mismo nudo de siempre, ¿El cuello de la camisa estaba blanco? Mierda no podía saberlo.

Al poner ambos pies frente al pórtico de la entrada, el cuerpo de Sans se puso rígido, cada articulación se había vuelto dura y cuadrada, no había forma de moverla con naturalidad. Dejó ir un suspiro por detrás de la bufanda y dio el primer paso hacia el frente. Se sentía como un títere movido por los hilos de un amateur con el arte. Dio otro y otro, hasta finalmente hacer los cuatro escalones y miró el pomo de la puerta con temor, como si esta se fuera a abrir de la nada. Se intentó quitar por cualquier pelusa que pudiera tener en el hombro y apretó la mandíbula al sentir un montículo de nieve caer de una de las ramas de los árboles.

“Vamos, no es nada personal, no tienes que ponerte así” Se dijo en voz alta para calmarse.

Aclarándose la garganta, alzó una mano empuñada y la acercó a la superficie de la puerta.

De pronto su vista periférica alcanzó a detectar un pequeño movimiento por el rabillo de la cuenca. Casi instintivamente volteó la cabeza para encarar a la posible ardilla que se le había olvidado guardar comida y salía a última instancia para abastecerse de lo que pillara. Pero en lugar de algún animal descuidado, vio que la cortina de la empañada ventana estaba descorrida, la luz del interior del hogar se había hecho paso coloreando el blanco de la nieve por un cálido color anaranjado. Pero nada de eso le había llamado en realidad la atención y hecho que el alma se le estancara en medio de la garganta fue la delicada y pequeña figura femenina que se envolvía del frío en un chal de lana azulada cubriendo el vestido de flores celestinas que tenía debajo, zapatillas de dormir esponjadas y un asombrado rostro de ojos cansados de llorar.

Las manos de la chica temblaron un instante, como si dudara o no de hacer algo, hasta que lentamente fue cerrando la cortina sin cortar visión con él en lo que su expresión se oscurecía más y más. Sans reaccionó a esto, sabía que posiblemente no quisiera hablar con él y que estaba enojada, pero tenía algo a su favor que ella no podría darle la espalda. Sacando la carpeta de su brazo él la agitó un poco para que Frisk la viera bien, seguidamente la apuntó con la otra mano para luego hablar jalando un la bufanda hacia abajo y acomodarla bajo el mentón. “Es sobre el trabajo, es importante”


	17. No quiero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Aquí puede haber un choque de ideologías que puede ofender, por favor hacer de cuentas que es solo un personaje con una opinión, no una justificación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty positive FLUFF~

Frisk había dejado la taza de té sobre un platillo frente a él sin hacer ruido. Las luces de la lámpara de la sala de estar eran lo suficientemente cálidas para ignorar el frío que se comenzaba a predecir afuera. Sans se sentía extraño al estar sentado en una silla para humanos, era pequeña y debía agacharse para llegar a la mesa. Pero por sobre todo incómodo, la chica se había sentado frente a él sin intenciones de mirarlo. Era como si al sentir su presencia encima, ella se enrollaba con mayor necesidad el chal de lana, cruzándoselo firmemente por el pecho.

La entrada había sido silenciosa por decir menos, la chica le había ofrecido asiento mientras preparaba algo de té y en varias ocasiones la había visto rozarse el vientre como si este le doliera. Había sido algo muy sutil, pero él sabía a qué se debía.

“Siento ayer haber colgado el teléfono” dijo de repente ella. Sans parpadeó en desconcierto al ver que ella era quien rompía el hielo. “Estaba algo… Asustada”

“S-Si, lo siento. No quería asustarte, pero no sabría si eso te haría sentir mejor… o peor” dijo “No es que quisiera probar a ver qué ocurría, solo pensé en el momento que podrías confiar en mí un poco más y… Espera, no. No confiar de la nada por ofrecerte algo de ayuda porque quisiera algo a cambio, solo…N-No importa.”

Sans apretó la mandíbula y el silencio volvió a retomarse, al mirarla sintió que el alma se le aligeraba al ver un pequeño rubor sobre la mejillas de la chica. ¿Eso lo había hecho él? Al menos auto-humillarse frente a ella le permitía relajarla un poco. Era un buen inicio para seguir hablando, pero lo mejor era remontar el tema que lo acontecía en su hogar.

_Solo habla lo que tienes que decir, deja el papel y lárgate. No lo hagas más difícil para ella._

Aclarándose la garganta tragó algo de saliva y deslizó la carpeta hacia ella.

“Esto lo dejó Garf para ti”

Los ojos de Frisk de la nada se habían tornado como los de un conejo siendo apuntado por una escopeta, lo que lo hiso casi titubear de su disposición. Realmente quería ayudarla, pero si le ponía esos ojos en frente no podría evitarse sentirse el perpetrador de un crimen. Un chispazo de amargo remordimiento le recorrió el cuello obligándolo a pensar rápido. Podría haber comenzado con algo más suave, como una broma para intentar mantener su sonrisa… Idiota.

“Es una ayuda” Se intentó explayar.

Frisk parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarlo y volver a asentir más calmada. Apretando los nudillos sobre la mesa, Sans la miró tomar el documento en sus diminutas manos, comenzando a sentirse a segundos cada vez más nervioso al verla leer y su pie se comenzó a mover debajo de la mesa con ansiedad. La chica había dejado de moverse y sus ojos parecían repasar una y otra vez la misma frase. Para su mala suerte, el esqueleto no había leído las hojas y se había quedado con lo que Garf le había dicho. Así que solo se quedó en silencio hasta que la chica bajara las hojas con las manos temblorosas.

“¿Qué debería hacer?” Musitó ella y Sans abrió las cuencas en sorpresa, sus pensamientos eran mucho más fuertes que sus palabras y podría haberlas perdido.

¿Estaba hablando con él? Sans desechó esa idea en seguida. No, ella estaba hablando sola frente a él.

“Estoy… Atrapada” Dijo ella mientras acogía una tímida sonrisa en los labios “No tengo alternativa… Nunca la tuve”

El tono de su voz se había amedrentado de repente y la curva de sus labios tembló con brusquedad quebrándose al revés. Respirando profundamente se llevó las manos al rostro limpiándose las mejillas, clavando la mirada sobre los papeles en la mesa. Sans se levantó de la silla con miramiento, rodeando la mesa, se acercó y extendió una mano a su hombro. Estaba a punto de tocarla, pero al último instante la retrajo. ¿Qué se supone que debería decirle luego? No tenía una respuesta para ayudarla, sabía que solo su hombro no serviría de nada, aquello sería mucho peor. Podría hacerla llorar hasta incluso pedirle que se fuera. Por muy buena que fuera su intención, ella necesitaba un plan para seguir de pié. ¿Qué podía decirle?

Sin embargo, antes de darle tiempo a pensar en algo, ella continuó intentando mantener la compostura aún sin mirarlo.

“Creo que… Creo que es una buena oportunidad. Podré… podré conservar mi trabajo, incluso estando desde casa” Dijo mientras trataba de volver a sonreír “¿S-Solo debo firmar aquí… verdad?”

Frisk se levantó de la silla arrastrando una mano por el borde de la mesa antes de alejarse. Sans la siguió con los ojos y la vio llegar hasta un pequeño bloc de notas amarillas junto al teléfono, al lado había un pequeño vaso decorativo con unas plumas de tinta para escribir. Ella sacó una y se dirigió nuevamente al papel, Sans retrocedió un paso por instinto para que no chocase con él.

Frisk miró un momento el papel, y respiró profundamente una vez más antes de agacharse a escribir.

La pluma casi se le resbala de las manos al de repente tener la mano del esqueleto bloqueando casi toda la esquina en donde debía firmar. Ella alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada oscurecida de Sans. No había nada en sus cuencas, estaban vacías y el contraluz hiso surgir el recuerdo de su primer encuentro. Estaba molesto, pero a diferencia de aquella vez, no podía incrustar el miedo en su pecho, en cambio, una súbita culpa le sacudía los hombros. Por supuesto él sabía lo que ocurría.

“¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?”

Sans no había comprendido el nivel de descuido que había tenido en sus palabras hasta haberlas escuchado concretarse, pero simplemente ya no podía mantenerse en silencio viéndola sonreír.

_¿Qué haces idiota? No puedes inmiscuirte en algo así. ¿Quieres arruinarlo más?_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para aparentar que su conciencia estaba fuera de aquel tema. La chica lo miraba desde abajo con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos irritados en espera de que continuara. Si iba a arruinarlo todo, si iba a hacer que lo odiara, que fuera con razones con las que al menos podría lidiar a la hora de irse a dormir.

“S-Sans… Solo, solo déjame hacerlo” Respondió en un hilo de voz.

“¿Es tú decisión?”

Frisk apretó los labios mordiéndose el interior de la boca. Por supuesto que lo era… No había mejores opciones para ella. Ella no podía…

“¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres?” Preguntó esta vez poniéndose a la altura de ella y una mano en cada hombro. Frisk se había congelado en el sitio, mirando nuevamente hacia el interior de sus cuencas directamente a sus tenues luces. Sus labios se habían abierto por las emociones a punto de desbordarse y los ojos húmedos, pero apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, desviando la vista a un lado. A poco de realmente molestarse con ella, se guardó el coraje y la soltó. A la mierda con cuidar de no hacerla llorar, si era lo que necesitaba para que se sincerara. Envolviéndola en los brazos, la atrajo hacia él impidiéndole mover los suyos, escuchó la pluma de tinta caer al piso y diminuto quejido de dolor de ella “¿De verdad… de verdad quieres esto para ti?”

Frisk sintió el alma latiente de Sans bajo su mejilla, acelerada y contantemente cálida. ¿Cómo podía si tan solo era huesos? Pero más allá del detalle, nada le importaba, ni en donde estaba, ni lo que debería hacer, ni siquiera estar siendo consolada por un hombre que apenas conocía en su casa.

Las palabras del esqueleto hacían eco en su mente, estaba armando un dramón y era algo que solo quería tener para sí misma, no quería compartirlo con nadie más. Ni siquiera con alguien quien seguramente tuviera respuestas como Toriel, sería demasiado real para la fantasía que tenía en mente.

Pero…

¿Qué es lo que ella quería?

El sueño de su vida se había ido, había podido dejar ir el esfuerzo de varios años marcharse con la esperanza de que no regresara a dañarla y comenzar a soñar de nuevo. Pero la tortura aún estaba allí, el dolor y el recuerdo comiendo de la vitalidad de su propio cuerpo. Podía verse a sí misma en un futuro diferente e irracional, en donde sus antiguos anhelos se veían concretados, habiendo recuperado el romance con su esposo, en una bella casa y una hermosa familia… Tan pronto el rostro de Drew se dibujaba en su mente, cada escena que lo acompañaba se envolvía en una neblina llena de angustia para desaparecer en la oscuridad. La cabeza había comenzado a darle vueltas una y otra vez. Quería correr al baño y vomitar, condenar a ese idiota y… Salvarse.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Se sentía enferma, cansada de resistir, y solo tenía este pendiente… Ella podría… Podría tomar el camino corto…

_Deshazte de eso y asunto resuelto, Frisk. _

Sintió una puntada en el costado. Luego su propio corazón acelerado.

Poco a poco la tensión del cuerpo de Frisk se hacía menos complejo en los brazos de Sans, recobrando su propia estabilidad sobre sus pies. Lentamente la alejó de sí y la ayudó a sentarse en la silla tomando el asiento por el respaldo para moverlo cerca. Rápidamente colocó otra silla para sentarse junto a ella y tomó sus dos manos en las de él, tentado por el silencio la llamó:

“¿Frisk?”

“Yo…” Comenzó ella oyéndose mucho más calmada “Yo… yo no deseaba que esto ocurriera” “La verdad…Yo no… no quiero esto, pero-”

“Eso es, eso es exactamente Frisk” la interrumpió, apretando las manos un poco en las suyas “Se refiere a lo que tú quieres”

“Ya no se trata de eso, Sans…”

“Heh ¿Y de qué otra cosa va a ser?” Sans sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la nuca. Ella no podía estar hablando en serio “Dime antes de cualquier cosa… ¿Tú quieres esto? Quieres… ¿Quieres seguir con…?”

Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente colando una sonrisa mientras lo hacía “Por supuesto que no…”

“¿Entonces? ¿Qué te detiene a seguir eso? ¿A caso es el dinero? Ayer intenté…” Sans se contuvo un momento al encontrarse fuera de su estado de anímico común, realmente toda esta situación le estaba encolerizando “Intenté decírtelo… Puedo ayudarte”

“Sans…”

“_Quiero_ ayudarte”

Frisk no podía evitar sentirse culpable al experimentar una repentina seguridad junto a él, sus palabras eran casi un arrullo que le hubiera encantado oír años atrás. Una ruta directa hacia sus emociones más cálidas, pero aquella situación era mucho menos encantadora que una tormenta en Snowdin y el camino se encontraba en reparaciones delicadas. No sabía explicarse el por qué insistía en ayudarla con tanto ímpetu, ¿Tal vez se sentía culpable de alguna manera? O incluso en deuda. Cualquier cosa era plausible, menos aquellos sentimientos más fuertes que ya no sabría si podría manejar. El corazón de Frisk dio un pequeño respingo al encontrarse incapaz de negarse a la idea de que fuera así.

Llevándose una mano al vientre, alzó la vista.

“Podrías... Por favor decirme, ¿Qué es lo que quieres obtener de todo esto?”

Sans se llevó la mano a la nuca para encontrarla húmeda. La verdad no tenía idea del porqué le importaba tanto. Un capricho podría ser, ahora no tenía a su hermano ni alguien agradable que estuviera cerca, salvo ella. Estar solo era horrible, y le había bastado una noche y una mañana para querer ahogarse en la bebida. Era a penas la conclusión que había traído a arrastras en su mente, sintiendo una pieza faltante para terminar de convencerse. Pero debía bastar para explayarse a ella.

“No quiero nada” Respondió “Simplemente no puedo verte… así.”

Ella parpadeó pensando un poco en su respuesta, cerró los ojos para sentir su propio tacto en su estómago y se levantó de la silla para agacharse a recoger la pluma del piso. Confundido Sans la observó saliendo de su transe.

“¿Tú sabes qué cambia en estas situaciones?” preguntó ella acercando el papel hacia ella.

Sans negó con la cabeza sin entender del todo a lo que se refería, solo hasta que vio las caricias que le hacía a su vientre como una señal. Abriendo las cuencas miró el papel en la mesa, luego a ella. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

“Frisk, puedo… ayudarte a deshacerte de eso” Dijo de repente incorporándose en la silla. Ella lo miró bajando peligrosamente la mano con la pluma sobre el documento a firmar “Tengo los medios, puedes comenzar una vida nueva. N-No es necesario que me pagues ni nada… Solo”

“¿Solo?” Musitó ella son los ojos clavados en sus luces.

“No te hagas esto… Por favor”

Ella lo miró por unos momentos antes de sonreír dulcemente negando con la cabeza. Sans sintió un gran alivio al punto de casi dejar ir el aliento que había estado sosteniendo, pero esto solo le duró unos instantes, como si de una daga se tratase una punzada le atravesó la espalda cuando la vio voltear. La chica retiró la mano del documento con su firma en él y luego cerró la carpeta para entregársela.

“¿Qué mierda Frisk?” Dijo levantándose de la silla casi derribándola “¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Frisk tienes toda tu vida por delante, eres una humana y no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo durarás” El rostro de Frisk se había vuelto imperturbable, aun manteniendo una ligera sonrisa y con la carpeta alzada por su mano. Sans tomó el documento y lo tiró a la mesa “Acabas de deshacerte de ese imbécil que te hacía la vida imposible… M-Me acabas de decir que _esto_ no es lo que quieres ¡¿Por qué lo haces?!”

“Porque es mi responsabilidad, Sans” El esqueleto apretó los nudillos oscureciendo la mirada sobre ella. Pero ella Frisk siguió mirándola desde su posición siendo tapada por su enorme silueta “Si me deshago de _este bebé_, estoy limpiando a Drew de sus propios actos”

Sans retrocedió un paso.

Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba hablando esto con él, realmente podría haberle pedido que se fuera, pero quería decirle algo real, él merecía saber lo que estaba pensando al menos...

“Dejé que él hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo… Todo para que me amara de nuevo, para recuperarlo” Dijo desviando la mirada a donde ella había estado recostada aquella última noche “Y que él quede libre de toda culpa… Como si no hubiera hecho nada… Eso no me traerá paz, solo terminaré atormentándome mucho más”

Tomando el documento entre las manos dejó ir un suspiro.

“Tal vez no lo entiendas… Pero quiero justicia”

“¿Justicia? Heh ¿Quieres justicia?” Sans extendió su perpetua sonrisa agarrándose un lado de la cabeza con nerviosismo antes de carcajearse hacia atrás “¿Tienes idea de lo que es justicia? Yo te diré lo que es justicia, niña” Dijo agarrando la carpeta de sus manos “Justicia es cuando tu familia puede ir de un lugar a otro sin ser visto como una alimaña peligrosa, cuando tus planes de vida no son truncados por los demás en la razón en la que naciste, y ciertamente no es justicia cargar con los problemas que alguien te puso encima”

“Sans”

“Es estúpido que quieras continuar cuando te estoy dando la oportunidad de remediar-”

“¡Sans!” Gritó ella, agarrando con ambas manos del esqueleto antes de que rompiera el documento en dos. Él miró sus manos temblorosas aferrándose a los papeles, estaba a punto de partirlos en frente de ella, la voz de Frisk lo había hecho volver a sus acciones. Ella le quitó los documentos con cuidado y los abrazó “Yo no me embaracé sin buscarlo, sabía lo que ocurriría…”

“Y-Yo puedo”

“Es mi decisión afrontar esto”

No era justo para ella, ambos lo sabían. Sans quería volver a gritar, hacerla entrar en sus razones. Pero viéndola de tal manera, era su elección ¿Por qué estaba otra vez inmiscuyéndose? Ella sería miserable, serían años de un recuerdo y malgasto de su vida… ¿Por qué ella era tan testaruda?

“Se supone que debes amar el primero…”

“Estoy en esperas del primero, Sans” dijo ella “Y ni el mayor de los mejores deseos va a cambiar eso…”

Llevándose una mano al rostro, Sans se acarició las sienes antes de caer de vuelta a la pequeña silla. Se sentía derrotado, ante su misericordia, ante su optimismo y esa forma tan estúpida de ver las cosas con esos ojos llenos de esperanza… ¿Cómo podía permitirse eso a ella misma?

“¿Sabes?” comenzó ella tomando su taza de té ya fría, Sans se mantuvo en su sitio centrándose en su voz y en la oscuridad del interior de sus cuencas cerradas “Es irónico que… Siempre creí que quedar en esperas, resolvería mi relación”

No quería escucharla.

“Pero llegó cuando esta se acabó…”

“¿Y aun así lo quieres?” Soltó por lo bajo apretando los dientes.

“No” Lo miró y este abrió las cuencas para mirarla hacia arriba “Desearía que no hubiera pasado… Pero no voy a actuar por conveniencia, ni por la que Garf me dio, ni por la responsabilidad que voy a cargar” dijo “Es lo más humano que puedo hacer…”

Las cuencas de Sans se abrieron sin luces en su interior ¿Qué tonterías estaba diciendo? Los humanos no eran exactamente conocidos por su bondad, menos por su propia experiencia, ni la piedad que podrían compartir con los de su especie, eran egoístas y trataban de sobrevivir aplastándose entre ellos. Pero allí estaba ella, la primera excepción y la oportunidad del cambio que esperaba perdonando prácticamente a su verdugo, ¿Qué justicia había en eso?

“Si quiero justicia, será primero perdonando a quien no tiene la culpa… No voy a perpetrar un ciclo de odio que culmine en borrar todo lo que hiso” Prosiguió ella “Tengo todo a mi favor… Los papeles del hospital que demuestran mis injurias, tu testimonio, mi trabajo incluso…”

Ella suspiró y posó una mano en la mejilla de él alzándole el rostro para que la viera. Sans pudo notar el brillo pajo sus largas pestañas en sus dos ojos fijos, no había más rastros de dolor creándose en ellos, solo la falta de descanso en ellos por haber llorado tanto tiempo. Ella ya había tomado una decisión y tenía la certeza de que nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión. Podía entender que en eso no había más que solo un acto de bondad en lo que ella estaba dispuesta a afrontar, había algo que él conocía a la perfección… la venganza.

Pero no era odio a diferencia de él la que había en sus ojos, era algo mucho más fuerte. Ese algo que no le dejaba entender desde qué punto mágico en que la misericordia se convertía en un acto de burla. Ella estaba actuando para vengarse. Y así mismo para salvar a un inocente. Ante la impresión de la idea, el alma de Sans sintió un pinchazo de vergüenza y culpabilidad. Quería enojarse más con ella, pero…

Él no era nada.

Era su decisión.

“Si algo he aprendido desde que era una niña…” Frisk le acercó nuevamente los documentos a Sans y este los tomó con cuidado en las suyas “Es que la piedad es más inteligente que el odio, Sans. No estaría aquí si no fuera por la piedad que el resto me ha mostrado, no voy a dejar de hacer lo mismo”

No lo comprendía, ella estaba a punto de dejarlo todo hace tan solo unos instantes, a aceptar su ayuda para acabar con todo esto de una vez… Y ahora estaba tan dispuesta a ir por el camino difícil… ¿Por qué era tan tonta? Lo que lo hiso pensar en el documento de sus manos ¿Qué había en él para hacerla tomar su decisión?

“Entonces… Eso es lo que harás”

Ella asintió dando un paso atrás en lo que él se levantaba de la silla.

“No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo… Pero si crees que es lo correcto”

Ella alzó la vista hacia él suavizando sus expresiones, sus mejillas se encendieron levemente volviendo a aquella susceptible forma cuando la había visto por primera vez bajo la luz de las farolas, antes de que él le diera una probada de su propia crueldad.

_No hay que hacer de este un infierno_

Suspirando, dejó que su alma retumbara en su interior a gusto y apartó la mirada de ella.

“Te ayudaré con lo que necesites… ¿De acuerdo?”

Al no escuchar respuesta la volvió a mirar para encontrarse con los ojos de la chica inundados, justo en ese momento siendo testigo de cómo se desbordaba una sola lágrima de un costado por su mejilla. Ella avanzó lentamente hacia el con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, como si no fuera capaz en ese momento de tenerlos en orden. Desconcertado observó como ella pasaba sus brazos a su alrededor y recostaba su mejilla sobre su pecho.

“Gracias… por entender” Musitó ella.

No, él no entendía. No podía estar menos de acuerdo con su forma de ver y solucionar los problemas. Pero aquello había sido también lo primero en lo que hiso que el cambiara su opinión. No quería romper eso de ella. Él no se sentía equivocado, pero así mismo tampoco sentía que ella lo estaba. Solo podía apoyarla y velar porque fuera lo mejor posible…

Algo tan puro como eso, debía protegerse. Algo tan imposible de encontrar en toda su vida merecía algo mejor. Y si él podía ser parte de su historia siendo algo positivo, no iba a dejar que sus propios deseos se interpusieran en ella, después de todo, era la libertad que ella se había dispuesto a seguir.

Y como si sellase una promesa, la envolvió en sus brazos lo suficiente para sentir todo lo que podía de su pequeño cuerpo en él. Su conciencia volvió de las nubes al oír una delicada risa de ella que lo obligó a separarse de ella por el repentino bochorno que se le subía.

“Bien, eh… L-Le entregaré esto a Garf mañana por la mañana” Dijo aclarándose la garganta dando un paso hacia atrás. Frisk se enjuagó los ojos con las mangas de su suéter de hilo y asintió “Antes de irme, uh, debo decirte que te extrañan en la oficina y que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer… No sé si estás al pendiente de las noticias”

“Un asesinato, lo sé” Dijo ella suspirando al cambio repentino de tema “Lo oí en la radio esta mañana… Una tragedia.”

“Muchas cartas han llegado a tu nombre, quizás sea por eso”

“Comprendo” Dijo presionando sus labios con fuerza, de seguro ya estaba haciéndose ideas de lo que podrían tratarse.

“Si…” Aquello le había devuelto la idea a la cabeza sobre los consejos que quería pedirle, pero se encontró incapaz de gesticularlas sin verse a sí mismo como un idiota. También cayendo en cuentas que su propio aspecto no estaba siendo el mejor ¿Qué estaría opinando ella del cuidado de sus huesos? A demás si lo decía de frente ahora, puede que ella no lo hubiera estado notando y ahora le estaba dando el motivo para mirar sus desperfectos. Nope, tenía que salir de allí “Bueno, yo eh… Gracias por el té”

“Descuida. Dale mis saludos a Winki, aunque probablemente Amelle lo haga por mí” rió ella con suavidad mirando hacia otro lado.

“¿Amelle?” Preguntó sin tener interés en realidad, solo buscando un tema que la apartara de él y el estado de sus huesos. ¿Estaría oliendo bien? Tendría que comprar una colonia o ver si Papyrus se dejó alguna guardada por ahí. Nah, eso no pasaría.

“Eh… Es una amiga” Dijo ella ganándose la atención del esqueleto quien se comenzaba a acomodar la bufanda de lana negra alrededor del cuello. La chica parecía que tenía algo más que añadir a la oración, pero no totalmente segura de hacerlo ¿Querría hablarle de algo más? Pero por el silencio que insistía en mantener, lo dejó pasar.

En la puerta de entrada, Sans se había calado el fedora en el cráneo y había terminado de abotonarse la gabardina antes de darle la espalda al interior de la casa. Afuera hacía frío y las farolas se habían encendido a la falta de luz, las nubes se comenzaban a agolpar en el cielo nuevamente pronosticando una ligera nevada durante la noche. Hubiera sido bueno hacer las compras antes de ir a la casa de la chica, podría en este momento solo tomar un atajo y llegar a casa a tumbarse en el sofá a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Él se dio la vuelta para despedirse antes de fingir que caminaba a la parada de autobuses, pero se encontró con ella sosteniéndole la mirada con ansiedad.

“No me dejarás pagarte ¿Verdad?”

Sans no pudo evitar sentir un leve orgullo al ser capaz de poner a la chica tan ansiosa. Verla así era paga suficiente. Riéndose por lo bajo negó con la cabeza levemente mientras bajaba los escalones del pórtico “Nah, ya te dije. Quiero ayudar.”

La chica miró indecisa hacia los lados antes de dar un paso hacia afuera y Sans contuvo diligentemente el aliento ante la repentina proximidad “¿Y qué tal una-”

Pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar el timbrado del teléfono la interrumpió. Ella le sostuvo la mirada un instante antes de tomar una decisión “N-No tardo” Dijo antes de devolverse, quedando el esqueleto tenso fuera de la puerta.

Colando la cabeza hacia adentro, observó como la chica descolgaba el auricular y esta daba casi un salto alejándolo antes de poder saludar.

“¡P-Papyrus! Sí, soy yo, gracias, oh, eres muy amable. No él se fue. Descuida aún no es la hora” Sans dio un paso hacia el interior y ella apuntó el auricular en su mejilla modulando en sus labios _“Es tu hermano”._

“Paps” Soltó sin querer y ella asintió para volver a prestar atención a la conversación. ¿Por qué la había llamado a ella? En seguida formuló que se su hermano estaba tratando de ubicarlo, y al no encontrarlo la llamó a ella en su lugar ¿Qué tan cercano creía su hermano que era con ella?

Ella asintió un par de veces nuevamente como si el esqueleto del otro lado pudiera verla “Si, se encuentra aquí, está bien” Ella lo miró como si dijera que estuviera listo para acercarse. Sans parpadeó y se felicitó mentalmente por darle al clavo “¿No quieres que? Oh… Si entiendo, bueno. Hasta pronto, fue agradable que pudiéramos hablar, adiós.”

“¿Q-Qué paso, qué dijo?”

“Dijo que te llamará a casa” Ella alzó una ceja “En unos minutos más…”

Mierda, a Paps casi se le escapa algo importante. Un sentimiento entre angustia y alivio se le acumularon en la lengua, era eso o lo poco que había podido beber del té. En cualquier caso, se sentía aliviado de finalmente poder hablar con él. Pero primero, reparar lo que había dicho.

“Si, uh, es un decir”

“Lo supuse” Respondió ella sonriendo “Bueno… Será mejor que vayas con tu hermano, debe estar muy preocupado si tuvo que llamar aquí para encontrarte”

“Pero no ibas a…” Apuntó hacia afuera.

“¡Oh, sí! Err…” Agarrándose instintivamente la manga del chaleco desvió la mirada “¿Te importaría venir mañana?”

“¿M-Mañana?” Sans sintió un martillazo prácticamente en el pecho, y una sonrisa estúpida que apenas podía controlar que dejara de expandirse.

“Es como paga… Ya habías dicho que tu hermano te tenía en una dieta a base de pasta, y ahora que está ocupado… Tal vez yo pueda… Ya sabes”

“S-Suena bien” Dijo encontrándose demasiado nervioso, se aclaró la garganta y se arregló la bufanda para cubrirse los dientes “Suena bien… Heh. Si te hace sentir menos culpable, heh… Bueno… Mañana aquí a la hora de la cena, ¿E-Eso es a las siete?”

Ella asintió y Sans le dio la espada para pasar por la puerta. Ella se asomó por la puerta y se despidió de él agitando la mano con gentileza. Sans se ajustó el fedora y acomodó la carpeta bajo su brazo para asegurarse de que estuviera allí.

“H-Hasta mañana entonces” dijo él.

“Aquí estaré”

Sans comenzó a caminar hacia la parada de autobús y dio un último vistazo hacia atrás para asegurarse de que pudiera tomar el atajo. La chica había cerrado la puerta, pero la ansiedad lo carcomió al sentir que aquella tarde con la señorita, había captado la atención de los humanos que estaban ahora mirando por las ventanas de sus casas, atentos a él. Al monstruo en medio un lugar donde había solo humanos.

“Demonios…” musitó para él mismo antes de llegar al lugar de espera y encender un cigarrillo al chasquido de sus falanges.

════════ ♡ ════════

Ya no entraba por las tuberías, ni tampoco tenía la fuerza suficiente para levantar la tapa del drenaje, el tiempo en estado sólido le estaba durando demasiado. Así que usó el camino largo para llegar a la central.

No tenía idea de quién era, ni la vida que había llevado, pero había olvidado todo cuando recordó la misión que tenía encomendada al responder el teléfono; a poco de poderse discernir entre el ruido blanco y una voz retorcida habló. _Salir de allí y volver con el paquete._

No bastaban más palabras, sabía a lo que se refería, su instinto lo trajo a las afueras de la ciudad, arrastrándose a duras penas en lo que le quedaba de su tiempo. Y pese al estado licuado que estada adquiriendo su forma física ninguna injuria le fue provocada por las piedras o la tierra que no lo podía ensuciar. No importaba que tocase, conseguía estar en estado puro.

Frente al enorme portón que se veía entre la arboleda, dio sus últimos arrastres hasta una plataforma y se dejó caer en un charco transparente que cubría con sus últimos esfuerzos _eso_ que debía traer sin importar qué.

La plataforma se abrió y la masa se deslizó a la oscuridad.

“¡S-Señor!” Gritó una voz haciendo eco en la sala corriendo al encuentro de lo que antes había tenido cuerpo físico “El paquete viene intacto y… ugh…” Al meter las manos en la masa, esta terminó de soltar lo que contenía y se derramó como agua sobre la lata en la que había caído “Pero bueno, que desastre” dijo sacudiendo una mano.

Pasando la vista al paquete, este no era tan brillante como solían describirlo, por supuesto era rojo y tremendamente embriagador para cualquier monstruo el verlo, parecía una joya entre sus guantes. Ya estaba ansioso por las próximas órdenes del Doctor para saber qué harían con esta preciosidad. Se encaminó a una de las mesas de trabajo y dejó con cuidado el alma humana en un recipiente.

Tras de él los cuidadosos pasos del Doctor se escuchaban cerca. El científico volteó a verlo con los ojos expectantes y una sonrisa nerviosa.

“¿Ha llegado?” Murmuró en su voz extorsionada a lo que el asistente asintió con energía “Déjame ver qué tal está”

El científico se hiso a un lado y dejó ver el alma flotando en medio del frasco contenedor. Las manos enguantadas del Doctor lo envolvieron para levantarlo hasta su rostro.

“¿Y ahora qué Doctor?”

El monstruo dejó ir el aliento de forma pesada y dejó el frasco de vuelta en la mesa de trabajo, sosteniéndose del borde de este.

“Esta solo fue una advertencia, mi buen amigo” dijo “Asgore se ha estado moviendo en las sombras, es correcto que también lo haga yo” Al darse la vuelta a ver a su asistente, se ajustó el cuello del suéter y miró hacia la bandeja donde se encontraba la bandeja con magia vuelta pura nuevamente humeando en esperas de ser activada otra vez “Con algo de suerte… La historia no tendrá que repetirse otra vez. Envía un memo de la siguiente operación al contacto de Hotland y adjunta, que el resultado fue todo un éxito.”

La masa en la lata dio un respingo burbujeante que atrajo la atención del asistente un tanto desilusionado.

“Si Doctor Gaster…”

════════ ♡ ════════

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hiso fue dejar las bolsas de las compras sobre el sofá y sentarse al lado de estas a sacar las botellas de tabasco que había comprado en la tienda. Dios, necesitaba un trago. Por suerte el lugar estaba lo suficientemente vacío para no tardar más de quince minutos entre ir por los pasillos, ponerse a la cola y pagar. Una lástima que perdiera tanto tiempo, pero al menos pudo usar un atajo para llegar a casa. Ya le pediría perdón a la dueña del condominio por no hacerse notar en la entrada de este, tenía prisa y no podía hacer esperar demasiado a su hermano.

Intentó relajarse un poco en lo que esperaba a que el aparato sonara, ni siquiera se había molestado en poner la estación de radio para matar algo del silencio. Su propia cabeza ya le daba la suficiente distracción a la falta de ruidos trayéndolo una y otra vez ante las escenas de hace un rato atrás.

Tenía la cabeza dando vueltas a la repentina invitación de la chica, encontrándose incluso ansioso para que llegase el día siguiente. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas iban realmente mejorando, pese a que no le gustaba la idea de que estuviese cargando con el crío de su ex novio, pero la gratitud reflejada en su rostro había sido suficiente para dejar ese detalle de lado. Sí, debía hacer que las cosas fueran solo mejor y mejor.

_“Su mujer está bien señor” _

Las palabras de la enfermera en el hospital se le incrustaron en la cabeza como una bala, encontrándose sin excusas para ello si prácticamente se había comprometido a tomar cuidado de ella y… de la creatura.

“No… Solo es una ayuda” Se dijo abriendo una de las botellas y en seguida apresurar un cuarto de esta. Dio una mirada al teléfono para cerciorarse de que la línea de las flores estuviera conectada. Papyrus debería llamar en cualquier momento. Volvió a recostar la cabeza en el respaldo para mirar al techo, buscando reorganizar sus pensamientos. Sentía que se dejaba llevar por cualquiera fuera la cosa que lo tenía tan ensimismado con la humana, lamentaría cualquier conclusión a la que pudiera llegar. ¿Qué estaba intentando lograr? Esa duda quedaba descartada, por supuesto, solo estaba intentando, como bien diría su hermano, ser un caballero.

“Si… Todo un caballero” Se burló de su propia excusa. Ni siquiera se había contenido en mirar los papeles que Garf le había dado a Frisk, y no había encontrado los supuestos motivos que la habían hecho cambiar de opinión. Más bien parecía una carta de bienvenida a la maternidad. ¿Qué justificación podía encontrar en eso?

_¿Y si la había presionado él demasiado y por eso prefirió esa otra alternativa?_

Realmente le hacía falta distraerse, incluso un mandado sonaba adecuado para unas horas lejos de la fachada que tenía montándose y todo este revoltijo de emociones y sensaciones.

Tenía que recordarse una vez más, que estaba a merced de las necesidades de Asgore. Ya tenía entendido que cualquier cosa podía contar para hacer su vida y hacerla lo más creíble para evitar sospechas, siempre y cuando respondiera de forma inmediata a la causa. Pero por sobre todo, no vincularse con cualquiera, debía llegar a conocer estrictamente a esa persona para evitar que información importante se filtrara. Leer su alma si era necesario. Y si no era confiable… Medidas debían ser tomadas.

Si ahora intentase pensar en cómo sería si las cosas hubieran seguido adelante con Linna, (de alguna forma pensar en ella le apagaba los humos, como si le arruinara el momento, era perfecto) pedir leer su alma le resultaría de lo más innecesario, hasta podía dar por hecho un par de cosas; una monstruo ambiciosa en busca de una vida sólida dentro de sus propios estándares. Podría haber sido de lo más confiable y habrían hecho un gran dúo, una envidiable dama junto a un grotesco esqueleto que le gustaban las malas bromas. Nah. Las cosas hubieran estado bien, pero su idea de vida no era perder la cabeza tan pronto y menos si no iba a ser capaz de ver a los...

“Ugh…” gruñó por lo bajo y bebió esta vez hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de la botella de tabasco. Pensar en críos no era bueno para su psiquis en este momento.

En medio del siguiente sorbo, había imaginado una curiosa luminosidad carmesí, tomando forma de algo muy pequeño pero con una sutil forma de corazón a medida de que el ardor en la lengua le aligeraba la cabeza. Si ponía más atención podía notar que se trataba de un par de delicadas manos femeninas acercando su propio ser con la intención de que este lo viera, y siguiendo la línea de la silueta un apacible rostro comenzaba a dibujarse. 

_¿Y leer la de ella?_

Miró de reojo la botella y luego a la bolsa con las otras cinco que había comprado. Esta marca que había comprado era mierda de la buena, pero era peligrosa.

Aun cuidando de que su imaginación no le jugara una mala pasada, agarró las bolsas y se levantó a dejarlas en la nevera. Pero se dejó la que tenía en la mano sobre el mesón por si necesitaba algo rápido. Con las manos en los bolsillos dio un vistazo al teléfono preguntándose qué habría ocurrido con Paps. Volvió a echar un vistazo a la línea de flores, la luz azulada del cable estaba brillando fluorescente coloreando el borde del mueble, señales de que estaba en función.

“Ni siquiera una llamada de Shambling. ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?”

Sans se acercó al teléfono a comprobar otra vez la línea. Bien conectada. Temiendo algún desperfecto, Sans tomó la llave que se escondía bajo el teléfono y abrió el compartimento del mueble. Dejó los libros y cajas de té y especias a un lado para poder ver el estado de la pequeña botella de vidrio negro. Metió la cabeza al fondo y levantó la pequeña cúpula. La flor eco estaba bien, estaba activa tal cual la había puesto el primer día.

No entendía.

“¡Es la sexta vez que llamas para eso, Papyrus!”

Una estruendosa y enérgica voz se escuchó del otro lado de la pared provocando que se golpeara en el borde superior del interior del mueble descolgando el teléfono. La voz era malditamente evocadora y lo suficientemente familiar para hacerlo ponerse nervioso.

Ella había dicho el nombre de su hermano.

Poniéndose de pié se sobó el cráneo y le tomó solo unos instantes hilar la familiaridad de la voz. Mierda.

“No, espera, creo que ya llegó” Se escuchó del otro lado.

_Pero si ella no iba a-_

Un portazo se escuchó desde el exterior (probablemente el desgraciado pomo de la puerta al abrirse por fuera) y una sombra se vislumbró haciendo silueta en la ventana. Tres golpes contundentes hicieron picar las campanillas de viento del otro lado de la habitación y a tronar las ventanas amenazando con romperse.

“Sé que estás ahí, saco de huesos, ¡abre!”

Tragando saliva, Sans giró el pomo de la puerta y una enorme dentadura puntiaguda lo saludó, la anfibia de tez azul se había agachado a su altura, desorganizándosele el cabello granate cubriéndole la mitad del rostro. De un resoplido, movió el mechón molesto hacia un lado para luego fijar sus amarillentos ojos en él. Ella afirmó con fuerza el marco de la puerta como si estuviera marcando su dominio con esta.

“U-Undyne…” Musitó el esqueleto “¿Qué haces aquí?”

“Te daré explicaciones luego” Dijo “No llevo ni un día en la ciudad y ya odio el timbre de mi propio teléfono. Tu hermano ha estado llamando erróneamente a mi departamento hace horas ¡Has que pare!”

Sans parpadeó, mirando donde tenía escondida la flor y luego a Undyne antes de comprender lo que había pasado.

_Oh._


	18. Medidas Tediosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans está cada vez de sus respuestas y Frisk más de un nuevo destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo se me terminó haciendo demasiado grande y lo dividí en dos QwQ  
La siguiente parte saldrá muy pronto porque ya está lista :p  
actualmente estoy escribiendo el capítulo 20 yaaay!

“_¡SANS! OH, ES UN ALIVIO QUE FINALMENTE RESPONDIERAS, HERMANO_” La voz vibrante de Papyrus era estruendosa y afable, lo que era una buena señal para Sans de que su hermano estaba bien. Riendo por lo bajo dejó ir un poco de peso de su preocupación y acomodó el teléfono un poco más lejos de sí para escuchar con normalidad “_VOY A ADMITIR QUE ESTE ASUNTO DE LAS FLORES ES DEMASIADO NUEVO PARA MÍ, POR SUPUESTO SABES QUE ESTOY EN EL ÁREA DE COMUNICACIONES, Y NUNCA FALLARÍA EN CÓDIGOS NI EN MENSAJES ENCRIPTADOS, PERO HE DE DECIR QUE NO ESTABA AL TANTO DE LAS DOSIS DEL SUERO... ¡NI MUCHO MENOS EN DONDE COLOCARLO!_”

“Bueno, lograste dar con el teléfono del apartamento de Undyne” Respondió y del otro lado se escuchó un resoplido que simulaba ser de orgullo.

“_SI, POR SUPUESTO. Y TENDRÁS QUE PERDONARME POR LA SEÑORITA FRISK DE NUEVO, NO QUERÍA INTERRUMPIR NADA IMPORTANTE, NO DESPUÉS LO DE ESE DÍA..._” Hiso una pausa al darse cuenta del tema tocado. No encontrando nada mejor, rió nerviosamente y cambió el tema “_REALMENTE ME SORPRENDIÓ ENCONTRARTE POR ALLÍ, PERO ESTABA SEGURO UN CINCUENTA A CINCUENTA QUE YA SE ESTABAN LLEVANDO TAN BIEN, QUE ERA LO SUFICIENTE PARA HACERSE MUTUA Y SANA COMPAÑÍA._”

“C-Claro, yo le diré que llamaste… Digo, yo me haré cargo” dijo rascándose intuitivamente. Todo este asunto de las llamadas lo había ayudado a desviar el tema de la chica

“_SANS ¿ESTÁS BIEN HERMANO? SUENAS UN TANTO…DISTRAÍDO_”

“Estoy bien, Paps, solo… Solo estoy cansado del trabajo, nada más”

“_¿CANSADO DE ESTAR TODO EL DÍA SENTADO? SÉ QUE TE ESTÁS PARTIENDO EL ESPINAZO POR MEJORAR LOS DIBUJOS, YO MISMO PUEDO DECIRLO, ODIO TU HORROROSO HUMOR, PERO VEO QUE LE PONES ESFUERZO…_”

“¿Pero?”

Papyrus suspiró del otro lado y Undyne comenzó a golpear la punta de las botas en el piso esperando un poco más de movimiento. Sans la ignoró y volvió la mente al teléfono “_NO ERES DEL TIPO DE PERSONA QUE PIENSA EN EL TRABAJO TODO EL DÍA, ESE SOY YO. TÚ MÁS BIEN, ENTRE MÁS COSAS TE GUARDAS PARA TI MISMO, MAS DISTRAÍDO TE PONES AL INTENTAR DESVIAR LOS TEMAS_” Sans tragó saliva “_¿OCURRIÓ ALGO MÁS… CON LA SEÑORITA FRISK?_”

Sans se desgañó por lo bajo sintiéndose atrapado. Su hermano lo conocía demasiado bien para poder ocultarle nada, incluso sin tener que verlo a la cara. Paps era el mejor.

Pero fuera de ello, no podía hablar de este tema con él. La mujer pez detrás de él esperando a que le dejara el teléfono, poniéndose cada vez más impaciente con la espera de que le arreglaran el aparato. Aclarándose la garganta, Sans organizó sus pensamientos e hiso a un lado cualquier intención de continuar con la plática entorno a ello. Necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar y resolverse, pero aquel no era el momento ni el lugar.

“Cuando pueda, te diré lo necesario, Paps. Ahora mismo lo que más me importa es saber si estás bien y lo que hiciste con el suero restante”

“_OH, SI, SI. QUE DESCUIDADO DE MÍ… ER…DAME UN MOMENTO, HE TERMINADO DE ACOMODAR MIS COSAS HACE NADA, PERO TENGO PENDIENTE LA TAREA DE RECORDAR EN DONDE ESTÁN GUARDADAS…_”

Del otro lado del teléfono se escucharon varios documentos desbaratarse de una pila de hojas, cajones abrirse y la punta de varios lápices cayendo al piso. Luego de unos momentos Sans se rascó la mandíbula y miró a Undyne por el rabillo. Ella lo miró extrañado y devolvió la mirada al teléfono.

“_AQUÍ ESTÁ_” Gritó Papyrus del otro lado “_TIENE UN POCO MENOS DE LA MITAD ¿QUÉ HAGO CON ÉL?_”

Sans rió para sí mismo tapando el auricular “Cuando terminemos de hablar, inyecta el resto del suero”

“_¿SOLO ESO?_”

“Yup, solo eso”

“_OH, BUENO. ESO EXPLICA LA ETIQUETA DE “QUEMA LA JERINGA AL VACIARLO”, QUE ÚTIL_” Papyrus se acomodó el teléfono y su voz parecía estar mucho más impetuosa aún “_QUE BIEN QUE TODO ESTO ESTÉ A SEGUNDOS DE ESTAR RESUELTO. DILE A UNDYNE DE MI PARTE TAMBIÉN QUE LO SIENTO POR ATORMENTARLA TANTO CON MIS LLAMADAS, PERO ESTABA DESESPERADO Y ELLA TAMPOCO TENÍA IDEA_”

“Creo que puede oírte” Rió por lo bajo “Pero descuida, le daré el mensaje si no lo escuchó”

“_GRACIAS HERMANO, TERMINARÉ CON ESTO Y LLAMARÉ A CASA_”

“Hasta luego” Borrando su sonrisa, el esqueleto volteó a ver a la mujer que tenía detrás de él, casi inseguro de querer saber la respuesta a sus preguntas.

Ella lo tenía fijo en la mira, lista para disparar a lo que fuera y no podía esperar menos que eso si abriera la boca estando ella molesta.

Sin embargo, ella dejó ir un gemido de alivio y se llevó las manos al rostro a limpiar una imperceptible gota de sudor. Era fácil confundir la frustración con el cansancio, conocía bien el sentimiento de querer tirar todo al traste aunque estuviera resuelto.

“Ya era hora. Mira, amo a tu hermano, pero a veces es tan persistente con querer hacer las cosas a su manera… De no haber estado tú habría tirado de la línea y roto el teléfono NGAH!” Ella avanzó dando tres fuertes pasos como si clavara los talones al caminar y pasó por su lado “Bien… ya que todo está quieto, supongo que te debo una respuesta”

“Yup” Dijo el dando un vistazo al teléfono “siempre y cuando sea de mi incumbencia”

“Como siempre lo realmente divertido te lo dejas atrás” Dijo chasqueando la lengua. Poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos se tiró todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre un taburete “¿Quieres una taza de té en tanto? Es algo largo”

“¿Qué tal mañana?”

“Café entonces” Dijo ella levantándose yendo hacia la cocina “Conociendo a Papyrus a lo mejor va a esperar a que también te pongas al día con la situación”

“No es coincidencia ¿verdad?”

“¿Qué haya llegado antes? Para nada” Negó con la cabeza y volteó para abrir la alacena en busca de un tarro de café instantáneo.

El timbre del teléfono de Sans hiso castañear los dientes de Undyne. No fue necesario cruzar palabras para comprender que tenía tiempo de sobra para hablar con su hermano en lo que el agua hirviera. Todo esto le comenzaba a hacer ruido. Esperaba que esto solo fuera una precaución que hayan tomado sus superiores y no algo que él hubiera dejado pasar. Volvería cuanto antes, pero primero, necesitaba hablar con su hermano. Dios sabía cuántas emociones podía manejar a estas alturas.

Al levantar el auricular del teléfono de su casa, lo primero que escuchó fueron los crujidos de algo achicharrándose y una varilla metálica chocando contra el ladrillo.

“¿Hola, Paps?”

“_HERMANO, OH, LO SIENTO. ESTABA ESCONDIENDO LOS RESTOS DE LA EVIDENCIA. NO CREÍ QUE ESTO PUDIERA LLEGAR A PASAR, REALMENTE A VECES NO CONCIBO CÓMO PUEDEN OCURRIR ESTE TIPO DE SITUACIONES TAN VERGONZOSAS_”

“Hey, si esto fuera mucho más serio estoy seguro de que ni siquiera te hubieras podido conectar a la línea. Lo hiciste bien para ser un genio en codificación”

“_OH, NO DIGAS ESO… ¿Y BIEN? ¿QUÉ TAL TODO POR ALLÁ EN LA CAPITAL? ¿O PREFIERES QUE COMIENCE DESDE MI DESVENTURA EN LA CENTRAL DE COMUNICACIONES?_”

“Desde que tomaste el tren suena bien”

“_EL TREN FUE DE LO PEOR, YA TE DIRÁ UNDYNE QUE TAN TERRIBLE ES EL SERVICIO CON TANTA GENTE EN VAGONES DE CLASE BAJA. Y LO NO DIGO POR QUERER SONAR SNOB NI NADA POR EL ESTILO PERO… PODRÍAN TRAER MENOS NIÑOS Y LAS MONJAS HUMANAS SER UN POCO MÁS AMABLES CON ELLOS… EL TREN QUE HABÍAMOS TOMADO CUANDO LLEGAMOS, NO TENÍA ESTAS CONDICIONES TAN… LAMENTABLES_”

“Sé a qué te refieres”

“_EN FIN, NO PUEDO DECIR QUE LA LLEGADA NO HAYA SIDO CÁLIDA, LITERALMENTE EL TERMOSTATO NO PODÍA ESTAR MÁS LLENO, SUERTE NO TENGO PULMONES” _Sans sonrió y se acomodó en el borde del mesón para seguir escuchando, cruzando una pierna delante de la otra._ “DESEMPAQUE Y LOCALICÉ LA FLOR, HABÍA DEJADO TODO PARA CUANDO TERMINASE EL PRIMER TURNO LABORAL PERO… BUENO, EL INCIDENTE DE HASTA AHORA NO ME PERMITIÓ CONTACTAR A ASGORE NI A TI, POR SUPUESTO… PERO AQUÍ ENTRE NOS…_”

“¿Uh?”

“_FUE COMO SI ALGUIEN ME LO ADVIRTIERA… NO SÉ CÓMO EXPLICARLO_”

Sans frunció el entre cejo. Papyrus no era del tipo que se inventara excusas luego de haber prácticamente confesado, mucho menos mentir a la ligera para quedar bien.

“¿A qué te refieres?”

“_DEBÍ… DEBÍ ESTAR CANSADO Y ME PUSE A OÍR COSAS QUIZÁS… PERO ME ADVERTÍA QUE NO USARA TODO_”

“¿Cuándo fue eso?”

“_MIENTRAS TRABAJABA. NYEHEH, ES EXTRAÑO, SIEMPRE TENGO LA CABEZA METIDA EN MIS ASUNTOS, ¿LOS AÑOS ME ESTÁN PASANDO FACTURA? _”

Creciendo una duda, rió suavemente por lo bajo esperando que su hermano lo tomara por una

“Debió ser un largo viaje, no te voy a reprender por querer descansar, no soy quien para eso, heh…” suspiró “Me alegra de que estés bien”.

“_HABLANDO SOBRE ESTAR BIEN… HACE UNOS MINUTOS ATRÁS PARECÍAS ESTAR PREOCUPADO CUANDO MENCIONÉ A LA HUMANA. NO ESTOY ALLÍ PARA VER QUÉ EXPRESIÓN ESTAS USANDO PARA SABER SI ME ESTÁS OCULTANDO ALGO, PERO DE VERDAD… ¿HA PASADO ALGO CON LA SEÑORITA FRISK? SI HAY ALGO QUE PUEDA HACER PARA AYUDAR-_”

“No, Paps”

“_¿S-SANS?_”

Sans se percató de que siendo demasiado rudo, Papyrus no tenía idea de lo que había estado ocurriendo con la chica. El joven esqueleto ahora solo necesitaba preocuparse de sus propios asuntos, estar tranquilo en su trabajo y procurar que su parte del plan se concretara sin contratiempos emocionales. Dios sabe lo sentimental que podría ponerse con este tema.

“Lo siento” Dijo Sans “Quiero decir que… Ha sido un día extraño, sin ti alrededor las cosas parecen fuera de control”

“_OH, PUEDO IMAGINARLO ¿HAS ABIERTO LAS VENTANAS PARA DEJAR PASAR AIRE POR LA CASA AL MENOS?_”

“Heh, ¿por eso huele a salsa y tabaco?”

“_¡SANS HAS ESTADO FUMANDO DENTRO DE CASA!_”

“Me conoces tan bien… Nada se te es_fuma_”

“_SANS_” Advirtió “_DICES LO QUE CREO QUE DIRÁS Y CORTARÉ LA LLAMADA_”

“Vamos, Paps, no dejes que mis bromas hagan que tu-”

“_ESTOY HABLANDO EN-_”

“-_humo_ se evapore”

Los dientes de Papyrus crujían al apretarse mientras hacía temblar el piso en donde estaba parado al pisotear con fuerza sobre este. Sans entre risas, sujetó el teléfono lejos de sí para oír el obviado escándalo que estaba por explotar desde el auricular.

“_¡ES HORRIBLE! ¡SANS, NO PUEDO CREER QUE VAYAS EMPEORANDO CON EL TIEMPO!_” Escupió “_¡NI SIQUIERA ALGO DE COMPASIÓN TIENES CON ESE ABERRANTE HUMOR TUYO!_”

“Oh, Paps me hiere en el alma”

“_¡Y DEBERÍA! TÚ Y TU HABITO HORRIBLE, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAS DEJADO PARA CUANDO VUELVA…_”

“Haré lo que pueda, tabaco-nsiderando hacerlo de todos modos”

“_¡SUFICIENTE!_” Grito golpeando el mueble “_¡HASTA MAÑANA!_”

“Buenas noches, Paps” Dijo para después escuchar el timbre de la línea cortándose del otro lado.

Al salir de la puerta de su apartamento, se encontró con la mujer azul cruzada de brazos mirando al cielo nocturno.

“Que forma de ocultarle las cosas a tu hermano” Dijo sin asombro en su expresión mientras despegaba el hombro de la pared para mirarlo “No sé de qué se trate, pero si es importante para él, merece al menos saberlo ¿No te parece?”

“No, lo mejor para Papyrus es continuar con su parte de la misión y no meterse en problemas” Respondió mientras metía una mano al interior, encendiendo la luz del exterior de su puerta.

“¿Y tú sí?”

Sans se le quedó mirando un instante, sintiéndose irritado por el atropello a sus prioridades. Negando con la cabeza respondió.

“Yo puedo con ello, no por nada soy parte de la escuadra”

Manejar y priorizar emociones era algo que Sans había aprendido desde que había perdido a su hermano mayor, se había vuelto fuerte y capaz de hacer a un lado lo que menos hacía falta. Algo de lo que se enorgullecía de poder hacer. La chica era algo con lo que se sentía en deuda y el deber de proteger algo que valía la pena para el futuro. Pero si tenía que apartarla de su vida en algún momento podía con ello. No hacía falta inmiscuir a nadie más. Además, estaba seguro de que si Papyrus se enterase, armaría un escándalo. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

“Claro” Dijo ella rodando los ojos. Haciendo una seña con la mano le indicó que la siguiera “Vamos ven, el café está listo.

Guardando las manos en los bolsillos, entró en el departamento de Undyne.

* * * *

Undyne se dejó caer en la silla de madera y ubicó los pies sobre la mesa de café. Sans movió su taza al ver que había barro seco en las puntas de las botas de la mujer. Ella se percató de su asqueo y hundió una galleta de azúcar en el café antes de triturarla entre sus dientes afilados.

“¿Y bien?” dijo Sans sintiendo una leve impaciencia, necesitaba comer algo y dormir.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro sentado en un taburete, escasamente suficiente para aguantar su tamaño.

“Alphys está alojada en el laboratorio en Hotland… ¿No hay forma de que los humanos lleguen allí?”

“No es seguro, pero sería extraño ver a los humanos en una fábrica de magia” Contestó el “Esto no es solo porque la extrañas” Entrelazó los dedos de sus huesudas y robustas manos sobre su pecho “tu querías que me enterara del porqué estas aquí ¿Por qué mejor no empiezas por esa parte?”

“¿Te pones impaciente? Espera a saberlo y ya quiero ver cómo te pones” Se aclaró la garganta ella con notable molestia.

Este tipo de asuntos no le concernían, no por nada no le habían dicho. Asumía que esta vez era no solo un tema interno que debían resolver, pero también uno que rozaba lo personal.

“Alphys…” Continuó ella y Sans levantó un hueso de ceja “Ella sigue trabajando en el suero que había hecho tu hermano… ¿No has recibido noticias de que ella lo haya terminado?”

Sans parpadeó y su mirada se frunció “No. No me han dicho nada al respecto”

“Bien” Dijo ella masticando la galleta. Al tragarla hiso una pausa “Imagino de que ya puedes hacerte una idea de a donde quiero llegar”

Él asintió.

“Ayer por la noche nos enteramos de que uno de los experimentos que se supone que ella supervisa… Escapó y… Robó el alma de un humano”

Las cuencas de Sans se vaciaron y apretaron con fuerza la pequeña oreja e la taza de porcelana.

“¿Creen que podría haber sido ella?”

“¡Alphys no fue!” Ladró abriendo los ojos con fuerza “Ella nunca…”

“Hey tranquila, si Asgore te dio la orden de venir a Ebott antes, seguramente es para protegerla de cualquier malentendido ¿O me equivoco?”

La mandíbula de Undyne hiso un desagradable ruido al raspar sus dientes al apretarse.

“Asgore… Asgore me mandó a vigilar la maldita ciudad… para dar con pruebas suficientes para reducirla a polvo”

“¿Y qué planeas hacer?” Preguntó sin inmutarse “¿Vas a obedecer o te quedarás de brazos cruzados?”

“… ¿Tú sabes para qué estoy preguntándotelo, verdad?”

Sans bebió de su café para encontrarlo aguado, instantáneo. No le molestaba, pero faltaba un poco más de cariño en la cucharada de la porción.

“Mira si Alphys fuera-”

“Ella no lo hiso” Lo interrumpió.

“Si Al no tuvo nada que ver…” continuó Sans “Y estamos hablando de alguien que tiene a su alcance a las amalgamas… Nos vamos a enterar. Haz tu trabajo y busca pruebas que la desliguen…”

“¿Y si lo que encuentro solo la incrimina?” Dijo ella levantándose para ir a un bolso que colgaba del respaldo de una silla del pequeño comedor de metal y rebuscó en su interior.

Sans observó como una gota de sudor le comenzaba a correr por la mejilla a la mujer. Al volver a la mesa de café, tenía una carpeta con fotos y reportes recortados del periódico.

“Esto… Es todo lo que pude conseguir de la estación de policía”

Ella extendió las fotos en forma de abanico y sacó una donde se podía apreciar los rastros de la magia corrupta que goteaba humeante desde el interior del cuerpo por la cortada en el pecho. La masa tenía esa aura que parecía estar quemándose por una llama azulada, buscando reponer su estructura física. No cabía duda para Sans, aquello era repugnante, y aun peor imaginarse la forma en la que posiblemente hubiera salido del cuerpo, o mejor dicho, como había llegado allí.

Había recopilado un poco de información del tipo que había sido muerto, en caso de que pudieran hacerle preguntas. Pero no creyó que se lo intentarían ocultar en cierta medida.

“… Es imposible que alguien conozca este trabajo además de Alphys y sus cercanos, que seríamos los que conocieron a Wingdings en vida”

“¿Aún no tienen nada de la autopsia?” Preguntó Sans.

“El chico de las carnes frías no ha soltado nada a la policía aún, según sé le tomará un día o dos para poder dar con las pruebas que tomaron de la ropa… Si no se encuentra nada, estaré en aprietos con esto”

“Es un gato estúpido, probablemente termine colando más de lo que necesitas” Soltó Sans por lo bajo.

Apresurando el resto del café de su taza, Sans se levantó y dejó el objeto sobre una de las fotos antes de mirar la puerta para salir.

“Yo tampoco creo que sea ella”

Undyne lo miró con incredulidad.

“Ella sabe lo que me significa ese experimento, me habría llamado tan pronto lo comenzara a usar” Volteó a verla “A demás la primera vez que me lo enseñó, tenía forma física”

Undyne alzó una ceja “¿Forma física?”

“Ella lo tradujo a un programa en un chip, no la dejó expuesta en una sustancia” Sonrió por lo bajo “Ya tienes eso a tu favor”

════════ ♡ ════════

El aroma a la tocineta podía sentirse en cada habitación. Había despertado hambrienta y con una enorme necesidad de sentarse a comer un banquete. Los huevos estaban tan solo tostados de los bordes y la yema de un amarillo brillante casi anaranjado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que solo tenía algo de qué preocuparse, de ella misma. No problemas de que alguien le criticara si su casa estaba en desorden, que si la cocina tenía demasiado olor a carne o demasiado olor a masas dulces. Si es que los cojines estaban mullidos o que las mantas estaban tocando el piso. Ni siquiera si la próxima semana alguien cruzaría esa puerta y la haría poner nerviosa, solo su buena compañía y la idea de que no sería una sola, sería ella y su pequeño bebé.

Tal vez… el trabajo. Pero no estaba dispuesta a pedirle ayuda a su padre.

Con el periódico en mano, Frisk comenzó a buscar trabajos que podría tomar mientras picaba le yema de huevo con la punta de un pan. Considerando sus habilidades sociales con los monstruos, tal vez tomar teléfonos, después de todo, los bomberos necesitaban siempre personal. Aunque la paga no era la mejor y se trabajaba una buena cantidad de horas… De pronto, la idea de las líneas de radios pasó por su cabeza. Consejos como los que daba la señorita Muffet a la hora de hacer repostería. Pero no podría empezar nada arriesgado si no tenía dinero, y el que tendría necesitaría gastarlo. En especial si quería hacer algo desde su hogar.

“Será mejor que busque algo en lo que tengo tiempo, no voy a dejarlo para después” Dijo bebiendo algo de jugo de naranja y pasando a las últimas páginas.

Repasó con el dedo las primeras líneas de ventas que se encontraban cerca del centro de la ciudad. Cerca de locomociones, y locales de comercio, incluso cerca de centros de salud, lo que le venía de perlas. Pero el bullicio de la ciudad y todo el problema que había con las bombas, accidentes y por supuesto esa pequeña timidez que tenía para con los humanos... Era una ciudad muy viva, pero eso no significaba que no le gustase, y ella misma le encantaba la idea de considerarse una mujer citadina, solo que razonó que la paz que necesitaría lamentablemente no la encontraría en el corazón de la capital. Pasando a la siguiente página, buscó algo un poco más humilde.

“_Departamentos el nuevo hogar_” Frisk contuvo lo que tenía en la boca para no escupirlo. Intentando no reírse, primero tragó antes de volver a mirar el nombre del condominio “Es… Muy sutil” dijo antes de sonreír.

Sus ojos se posaron en la descripción del lugar; tranquilo, amigable, cerca de comercios y centros de salud para monstruos. Hiso una nota mental para asegurarse de que si era un centro mixto donde pudiera atenderse. Pero lo que llamó más la atención a Frisk, fue que la calle estaba a solo unas cuadras de la editorial _Daily Echo_.

Tomando le papel entre las manos volvió a releer la ubicación, como si ese pequeño golpe de suerte podría ser lo que necesitaba y no estaba convencida del todo de que existía.

“A solo unas cuadras de Cascade Street” Leyó “Destinado a trabajadores de oficinas locales y familias pequeñas”

Tomando unas tijeras, Frisk recortó el número de teléfono. Era más que perfecto.

Guardando el recorte en la cartera, Frisk dejó todo listo para salir e ir a visitar los departamentos ese mismo día, aprovecharía de comprar víveres para la cena que tendría hoy, que la verdad no había pensado en hacerla ni qué haría, pero la euforia del cambio de casa estaba demasiado fresca en su rostro que no le importaría usar todo el día para pensar en qué cocinar.

Frisk terminó con su desayuno y dejó los platos apilados en el fregadero (ya se encargaría de ellos después al llegar). Tenía muy en mente que debía guardar reposo, pero sentiría que se volvería loca si pasaba otro día encerrada sentada en una silla sin trabajo que hacer como excusa. A demás, un poco de aire limpio y una caminata por la ciudad sería un buen ejercicio para mantenerse bien y saludable.

Ya había tomado las llaves cuando una ligera incertidumbre la hizo voltear a ver el teléfono. Aun no le contaba nada de sus planes a Toriel y la pobre mujer debería estar desesperada por saber sobre su estado. A estas alturas ella debería saberlo por parte de su padre pero… ¿Qué diría de su decisión luego de que Drew se fuera?

Es una vergüenza…

Frisk chasqueó la lengua. Pensaría en ello también hoy.

Como siempre, de alguna manera tenía que hacer que el día fuera ideal y lo peor debería pasar al final del este. La noticia que tenía para darle a su tutora de años no era nada malo, pero si sentía que no lo tomaría a bien, aplazarlo solo un poco mas no haría daño.

Con la mente aparentemente más tranquila, dejó los confines de su hogar para salir envuelta en un abrigo de hilo grueso, su amado sombrero cloche y su cartera al hombro.

* * * *

Tras bajarse del tranvía en el centro de la ciudad, Frisk se agarró de uno de los pasamanos para evitar caer en el último escalón de la pisadera. Tenía la mirada puesta en los grandes edificios que ya comenzaban a tomar forma, el parque todavía se encontraba en reparaciones, pero al menos ya tenían repuestos la mayor parte de estatuas decorativas que había el lugar, incluyendo la pileta de mármol del centro, aunque salvo por una de ellas que resultaba ser un monumento, esa tardaría un poco más en volver a hacer presencia. Frisk se dijo a sí misma que una vez que hubiesen replantado esos bellos rosales que habían dado color durante años, se tomaría el tiempo visitar el lugar más a menudo para leer en el prado luego del invierno.

Atravesando la calle con el silbido seguro del guardián, la joven mujer se añadió a la gran cola que había para esperar al bus que la llevaría cerca de su establecimiento de trabajo. No hubo que esperar demasiado, cuando el reloj de la gran torre lejana dio nueve de la mañana y la máquina se detuvo haciendo avanzar la línea. La línea avanzaba tranquilamente, dejando entrar a todos de uno en uno. Frisk no tenía la mente en la fila, sin embargo. Sin percatarse de que esta ya no se estaba moviendo para nada.

“Ya, quítate de en medio”

Un hombre le decía a un monstruo que estaba por subirse al vehículo.

“Estoy pagando, un momento” Respondió un bajito conejo azul que estaba tratando, pese a la tranquilidad de sus palabras, sacar apresuradamente algo de dinero de sus billetera. La pequeña cartera calló de su bolsillo colgándole de la cadena.

“Ugh” Rezongó el hombre y otro más se le unió a la queja “Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí, ya sabía que los tuyos solo traen problemas”

“Deberías tomar un bus solo para los tuyos” Dijo en voz alta otro.

Frisk frunció el entrecejo.

“Dios, debería esperar al siguiente, aquí solo lo molestarán” Dijo una mujer que iba delante de ella.

“Yo haría lo mismo…” dijo uno de los monstruos que estaba en la fila que tenía el dinero preparado.

Frisk se giró encontrándose una salamandra de fuego arreglándose el cuello de la camisa, el brillo en su pelaje no era más que el sudor que se le estaba acumulando poco a poco y el inicio de una posible crisis de pánico. Este captó la mirada de la humana y se giró a ver hacia otro lado nervioso. Una pequeña, pero preocupante llama de fuego salió desde su comisura y se apagó en un hilo de humo.

“Tienes el dinero, no te molestarán por demorarte” Le dijo Frisk intentando calmarlo. Había dos tipos de salamandras monstruo que tenían una característica única que no quería que el resto de personas se quisiera conocer justamente ahora. Y esta en particular estaba a minutos de dar una demostración.

“S-Si… Tienes razón” dijo mirando el dinero que tenía en sus manos. Un poco de humo blanco se liberó de su cuello dando la señal de que estaba apagándose.

Un poco más tranquila, miró al frente a ver nuevamente al conejo, quería asegurarse si había podido entrar al bus o en el peor de los casos quedar fuera. En lo que creía ver un poco de su pelaje la fila volvió a avanzar. ¿Dónde estaba ese conejo?

Cuando finalmente era casi su turno de subir, vio que el conejito estaba en la banqueta de espera para el siguiente bus, con el dinero recién encontrado en la mano. La dama que estaba por delante de ella dio un paso al interior del vehículo y Frisk sintió el impulso de hacer una tontería.

“Se… ¡Señor!” Gritó Frisk, arrepintiéndose en seguida la ver que el conejo alzaba la mirada “Por favor, venga” Lo llamó sin poder retractarse. A veces odiaba como su propio cuerpo le jugaba en contra.

El conejo se apuntó así mismo con un extraño brillo esperanzador en sus ojos negros, y Frisk asintió. La gente que iba tras la salamandra emitió un suspiro de molestia y otros simplemente la ignoraron al no saber de qué se trataba. El conejo se había levantado y se puso junto a la chica.

“¿Ocurre algo señorita?”

“Si, usted debería pasar, no es su culpa cuando estas cosas pasan”

“Oh, después de usted” Dijo el conejo.

Hacía gracia que ni siquiera haya mostrado un atisbo de vergüenza en la voz, como si supiera que alguien le daría su puesto para que el entrase. Pero Frisk muy por el contrario al pensar en eso, esa manía que tenía para observar la forma en como los monstruos se comunicaban, al momento de ver sus orejas caídas y temblando, hiso un paso hacia el lado y le hiso un gesto para que el conejo caminara primero.

“Volverán a molestarlo, vaya usted”

“Oh, gracias querida…” Dijo en su misma voz casi entusiasta agarrándose del pasamano para subir a la pisadera del bus “Es una amable señorita”

Frisk le sonrió y esperó a que el conejo pagase su peaje y se introdujera al interior.

Al entrar, le preocupó no ver asientos disponibles y ya habían personas de pié sujetas de las barras auxiliares. Resignada, encontró un pequeño lugar al fondo del todo y una mano peluda de color azul se alzó por encima de los asientos. Ambas orejas del conejo se extendieron hacia arriba y Frisk se acercó al conejo de antes.

“Señorita, veo que usted tiene problemas” Dijo él sin detenimiento “Venga y tome este asiento, fue una suerte encontrarlo aquí”

“Muchas gracias, señor…”

“Everyday”

Frisk apretó la mandíbula para no reír del nombre. ¿Se llamaba así todos los días, verdad?

El conejo se levantó de su lugar y se sujetó de la barra de metal junto al asiento. La chica se sentó acomodando la tela del abrigo y colocó su cartera en su regazo.

“Soy Frisk, Frisk W. Dream” Respondió ella.

El conejo dio un suspiro de alivio antes de mirarla “Es usted una señorita muy amable, vuelvo a repetirlo”

“Gracias” Dijo ella casi sintiéndose incómoda.

“No hay muchos humanos que entiendan a los conejos, ¿Ha conocido otro conejo por casualidad? Cualquiera a esta altura podría haber puesto mala cara de volver a verme” rió sin ganas.

“Descuide, sé un poco sobre sus costumbres. Si se refiere a lo que ocurrió en la entrada del bus, me cercioré de mirar como estaban sus orejas antes de pensar cualquier cosa”

“Vaya” dijo sorprendido extendiéndose sus orejas “Muchos piensan lo que quieren, pero usted realmente me ha sorprendido, dígame, fue usted a alguna clase de universidad o…”

“Oh, no, no” Lo interrumpió “Solo trabajo en el periódico respondiendo cartas, solo es un poco de lectura cultural”

“¡Pues y que deberían de hacer como usted!” Rió realmente esta vez “Si mi hijo conociera a alguien como usted primero corroboraría de que si no es una alucinación antes de ofrecerle algo para beber, ¡ha!”

Frisk sonrió nerviosa. Los conejos son rápidos. Muy rápidos.

De pronto la máquina comenzó a moverse, el piso a temblar y la campanilla a repicar. En cosa de segundos el bus comenzaba a moverse hacia su próximo destino

“Con que un periódico, ¿Cuál?” Preguntó estrechando la mirada en un punto imaginario “Déjame adivinar, ¿Sería el _Ebott News?_”

Ciertamente ese periódico era uno de los más populares dentro de la ciudad y el numero uno entre los periódicos. Pero era demasiado exclusivo en cuanto a sus empleados, los monstruos y humanos que trabajaban allí lo hacían por separado. Hacían un buen trabajo y se notaba el esfuerzo y pasión que tenían por él. Pero sinceramente Frisk lo descartó por no poder sentirse a gusto, además, _Daily Echo_ tenía su encanto humilde, a los pies de los suburbios y lleno de noticias novedosas, talentos inesperados y esa oportunidad de un futuro mucho más encantador que solo ver dinero.

“D_aily Echo_” Respondió ella con un calor orgullosos en el pecho, como si lo hubiera dicho esas palabras con cariño.

“Espera, ¿Eres la que responde a las cartas en _Daily Echo_?”

La mirada del conejo sobre ella parecía juzgarla de arriba abajo como si no pudiera dar crédito a la chica a la que acababa de darle un lugar para sentarse en el bus.

“Cariño, creí todo este tiempo que eras un monstruo, o varios, o al menos uno muy mestizo para responder tantas cosas con tanta racionalidad… Madre mía…” Se pasó una mano peinándose las orejas hacia atrás “De no ser por ti varias mujeres estarían vueltas locas… Hombres incluso, haha. Yo mismo una vez te pedí un consejo” Sonrió y las mejillas de Frisk se sonrojaron.

“¿A-A sí?” intentó mirarlo, aunque sabía que tenía la cara acalorada.

“¿No eres un encanto? Tendrás que disculpar a esta cola de algodón vieja, pero ya verás cómo somos, no dejamos cabo suelto sin decir” miró hacia la ventana de al frente “Así que usted es la responsable de que todas esas jovencitas estén tan encantadas, cuando supe que esta ciudad tenía algo de brillo me mudé en seguida, y no me imaginé encontrarme con uno de ellos en un lugar tan cotidiano… ¡El mundo es un pañuelo de a de veras!”

“Si…”

“¿Ahora vas camino para allá?” Preguntó.

“Oh, no, voy a…” Ella rebuscó en sus cosas y sacó el recorte de la dirección “Este lugar”

El conejo recibió el papel y lo leyó acercándoselo mucho a los ojos casi llegando a asustar a la chica, comprendiendo que el roedor azul le faltaban sus anteojos “Oh, Los departamentos de New Home” Asintió y le devolvió el papel “Mi tienda está a tan solo unas calles de allí, puedo encaminarte para que no te pierdas”

Frisk no pudo evitar sonreír. “Es usted, también muy amable”

“Todos los días, señorita, todos los días” Rió.

La simpleza de la buena voluntad era algo que Frisk adoraba de los monstruos, algunos solían ser muy cabezotas con sus modales y podían contarse con los dedos de una mano (como lo había sido Sans en un principio, pero ya sabía que solo había que darle algo más de tiempo).

* * * *

El tiempo en el bus no había sido suficiente para terminar la charla, y para cuando llegaban a su parada de destino en la avenida de Cascade Street, Frisk ya le había comentado un poco de su vida en Snowdin y de lo encantadora que era la vida sencilla allí.

“Veo que no solo estás en esto por costumbre” dijo el señor Everyday con una sonrisa metiendo las manos a los bolsillos en busca del tacto con sus llaves. Frisk pese a no comprender del todo a lo que se refería, no bajó su sonrisa y esperó a que continuase “Veo en ti que hay realmente un real amor por nuestra especie”

Las mejillas de Frisk se tornaron rosadas en seguida y se llevó una mano al pecho. Aquel comentario era una sorpresa, pero no pudo encontrar palabras adecuadas para negarlo, muy por el contrario, palabras como “respeto”, “admiración”, “Ejemplo” y “devoción” se le cruzaban por la mente, percatándose de que aquel conejo tal vez la conocía solo un poco más que ella misma. Su vida simplemente la había tratado de vivir cerca de sus propios valores, disfrutando el aprender y el saber. Pero sobre todo, esa pequeña alegría que sentía al ver con un poco, hacía sonreír a quienes veían aquello fuera de lugar.

“¿Es por eso que no te da miedo, ni extrañeza mudarte cerca de nosotros?”

Ella asintió mirando al frente del camino con una leve cantidad de orgullo de su propia cualidad.

“Aunque me agrada la idea de tenerte en el vecindario… Debo recordarte algo, jovencita” su tono había decaído un poco, así como sus orejas.

“Claro” Respondió ella inmediatamente.

El señor Everyday suspiró “Con todo este problema, del crimen me refiero, quizás algunos traten de no molestarte” Dijo mientras repasaba las arrugas del cuello de su camisa “Desde que las autoridades humanas tienen el ojo puesto sobre nosotros, estoy seguro de que todos han de tener cierta cautela en tratar de hacer revuelos en lugares públicos”

Frisk recordó en seguida la cola del bus y el conejo sentado en la parada aun buscando su efectivo. Esas cosas no solían pasar a menudo, y pese a que el tiempo podría jugar en contra, la gente solía ser amable con los monstruos, aunque aun así fuese por una fachada pacifista, mantenían los conflictos a raya.

“Por eso, no espero que tengas una cálida bienvenida aquí. Pero sí que con el tiempo sepan apreciar lo que no se deja ver a simple vista”

“Te lo agradezco” Frisk lo miró más aliviada.

Él tenía razón, si la situación comenzaba a tornarse difícil, lo más probable es que desconfíen de ella en un principio. Llevándose una mano al vientre, lo acarició con suavidad, captando la atención del señor Everyday. No hubo necesidad de palabras para ello, con los que el conejo simplemente le sonrió y continuó caminando.

“No hay de qué, niña. No hay de qué” dijo mientras comenzaba a tararear una melodía familiar.

Si, labrarse un lugar amable a su alrededor para tener una vida tranquila iba a ser un camino difícil, pero lo conseguiría. Y criaría a su pequeño con lo que ella esperaba que fuera lo mejor. Una vida en los suburbios de esa ciudad que tanto amaba, con gente y monstruos maravillosos. Vivir en esa paz de la que tanto hablaban su padre y Toriel. En el fondo sabía que era solo un sueño, pero que con tal de concretar un mínimo de esa porción de alegría de su mente, sería lo suficientemente valioso para cuidar de ello y tenerlo como prueba para el futuro.

Tendría que esforzarse.

“Mira eso, ¿Es aquí donde trabajas?” Apuntó el conejo y Frisk se percató.

El ambiente se hacía menos bullicioso a medida que se adentraban y comenzaba a mezclarse con lo último de la ciudad para convertirse en una zona tranquila llena de trabajadores, departamentos y lugares sociales. En solo unos metros, la conocida calle delante de la editorial se encontraba tan solo a una calle de distancia de sus pies. El pulso se le aceleró repentinamente, pensando en seguida en sus amistades, su amado trabajo y… la amabilidad del esqueleto. ¿Estaría trabajando ahora?

“Debes estar ansiosa por entrar”

Frisk lo miró en lo que continuaban caminando y dejaban el pasaje de la editorial detrás de ellos “Si, puede que suene extraño, pero no hayo la hora para volver a sentarme frente a mi máquina de escribir, tengo mucho por hacer”

“Oh, creo que tú y yo somos unos trabajólicos” Se rió “Si no estamos en el puesto de trabajo nos volveríamos locos. Y eso que ni siquiera es por el dinero. Muchos de por aquí estamos en las mismas condiciones querida, eso te servirá de maravilla cuando vayas a presentarte. Una mente ocupada no tiene tiempo para delirios.”

Sonrió con un poco de amargura en el fondo.

“Ni tampoco para el amor…” Prensó recordando las palabras de Drew y Papyrus, que eran otro par de amantes del trabajo.

_Te ayudaré con lo que necesites… ¿De acuerdo?_

Frisk trastabillo al encontrarse mirando al frente en un punto perdido, el conejo había reaccionado con rapidez tomándola de un codo y ayudándola a erguirse otra vez.

“¿Estás bien?”

“Oh, si” Respondió arreglando el borde de la manga que se le había subido “Solo estaba distraída, no miraba a donde iba”

El conejo la miró un largo segundo antes de volver a ponerse en marcha “La primavera enloquece a todo el mundo” rió.

¿Primavera? ¿Se referiría a las alergias? Estaban a entradas del invierno en realidad, pero… Realmente no había entendido aquello último, pero prefirió dejarlo estar.

Visitar la tienda del señor Everyday sonó con agrado en su mente, luego de salir de los apartamentos, pasaría a comprar los materiales para la cena de esa noche en su tienda.

Luego de una breve caminata, se encontraron con la vista al condominio de apartamentos. Un enorme sauce tapaba la entrada con su cortinaje natural, dándole un cierto toque soberbio que contrastaba con la fachada profesional. De seguro la mayoría de trabajadores que viviera allí rondaban por las oficinas cercanas. Se preguntó en seguida si sería un buen lugar para criar a un niño, mirando hacia los extremos de las calles a ver si había algún área verde.

“Descuida, hay un parque para niños dos cuadras más arriba” Señaló con el pulgar.

Frisk se sonrojó al ser tan fácilmente descubierta. Asintió con la cabeza en agradecimiento y dio un paso al frente.

“Bueno, señorita Frisk, bienvenida a los departamentos _New Home_” Dijo “El lugar es precioso, no cabe duda, pero yo prefiero mi propio lugar sin tantos vecinos”

Frisk lo miró.

“Cada loco con su tema ¿No?”

“No quise decir eso”

“Para nada, tampoco es que lo hayas opinado” rió “Pero esa es solo mi opinión, no pediré disculpas por decir que no me gustan los departamentos. Pero este es en especial silencioso, así que no me molesta para nada. Conozco un par de inquilinos de aquí que suelen hacer escándalo de vez en cuando pero” Se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y bostezó “Oh, lo siento ya estoy divagando… Ya debe ser algo tarde para mí, no he comido nada en dos horas”

“Descuide” Dijo comprensiva, sabiendo que la vida del conejo podría ser rápida, pero requería de muchas pausas en medio. Ella se arregló el bolso y le extendió la mano “Gracias por traerme hasta aquí”

“No es nada, querida. Ha sido todo un placer” Dijo dándole un apretón y luego retirar la mano para ajustar los pulgares en la base de los tirantes que escondía tras el traje “Puedes pasarte a mi tienda si lo deseas, solo rodea la manzana y mi tienda estará allí mismo, tengo unos tomates hermosos que te darán la bienvenida”

“Si, eso espero hacer”

“Entonces te estaré esperando, y suerte” dijo el conejo dando dos golpes con la punta de su pie derecho. Un símbolo semejante a cruzar los dedos.

Viendo como el conejo se iba del lugar silbando desapareciendo en una esquina al doblarla, Frisk se volteó a ver la entrada tapada por la cortina de lianas del condominio.

Se acercó lo suficiente a la entrada, estaba a punto de empujarla hasta que notó el timbre de llamada. Tal vez era más prudente llamar que llegar y entrar. El dedo de Frisk tembló antes de realmente presionarlo. El sonido de las campanas la espabilaron y ella solo reaccionó para reacomodarse el cabello antes de ver una tortuga salir por la puerta, esta traía un paño floreado en la cabeza y un delantal a juego amarrado de un moño por detrás del caparazón. La mujer juntó los talones al ver que la tortuga avanzaba sin saludar desde lejos, tomándose su tiempo para llegar.

“Buenas tardes” Dijo Frisk.

“Oh santas almejas, ¿Qué hace una humana en estos lares? ¿Vienes a visitar a alguien?”

Frisk metió la mano a su bolso y le entregó el recorte pasando la mano tras la reja de la entrada “He venido para ver algún departamento para mí”

La tortuga examinó cuidadosamente el papel recortado antes de sostenerle la mirada “Oh, ya veo, ya veo” contestó asintiendo “Este sin duda es una de las publicidades que mandé a poner en los periódicos” metiendo una mano al delantal sacó una gran cantidad de llaves que atormentó a Frisk en el acto. Eso tardaría un buen rato en abrir la reja si es que estaba cerrada.

“Ven por favor” Dijo la tortuga, seleccionando la única llave que estaba marcada y abriendo con esta la reja. Por supuesto.

Avergonzándose de sí misma, dio un paso a entrar junto a la que consideró en seguida como la encargada.

════════ ♡ ════════

“A ver si lo entendí” Resopló Sans pellizcándose el tabique con dos dedos “El partido de los Pink Terrier es hoy”

“S-Si, así es” Asintió Noé golpeándose los nudillos al ver que la noticia de la fecha no le estaba gustando al esqueleto “¿Vas a poder venir?” Preguntó inseguro de si haberlo hecho hubiera sido lo correcto.

Sans lo miró desde su escritorio y contempló la figura temblorosa del monstruo lanudo. Se había prometido a sí mismo no faltar a esa reunión. Necesitaba distraerse, fingir de verdad que estaba siendo un miembro trabajador, un citadino común y corriente. Mucho más que por su fachada, sentirlo de verdad. Pero se le había cruzado con otro asunto importante, y tenía que pensar bien en la decisión que tomaría y lo que haría con ella. Después de todo había una invitación de la dama en juego, ella estaría esperándolo a la noche y debía estar presentable, no apestando a tabaco y sudor.

Pasándose la mano por la nuca, no era buena idea. A demás Paps estaría del otro lado la línea para esperarlo al llegar. Tenía el tiempo contado.

Pero por otro lado, si dedicaba una hora, a comer y a no agotarse, podría hacer tiempo para escaparse, tomar un atajo y presentarse a la casa de Frisk.

No era perfecto. Pero era el plan que tenía más a mano.

“¿Señor Skeleton?” Preguntó Noel retorciéndose un tirante entre las pezuñas “¿Irá, verdad?”

Sans salió de su neblina de dudas y volvió a mirar al monstruo y asintió con la cabeza antes de responder “S-Si sí, claro, claro. Yo estaré ahí” Dijo apoyando el codo en su escritorio retirando los dedos de su tabique.

Los ojos de Noel parecieron brillar “Que buena noticia. Ya creía que usted no iba a querer, o que tenía otros asuntos importantes que atender” Dijo rodando los ojos a su propio pensamiento absurdo.

“Uh…” Sans intentó responder, pero prefirió no corregirlo.

“Bueno, entonces no estaremos viendo después de la fila para las impresiones, esteremos reunidos frente a la parada de autobuses para ir al centro de la ciudad y luego a caminar desde allí”

“De acuerdo”

Limpiándose los pantaloncillos, la oveja quitó los últimos rastros que tenía de cenizas de tabaco y se dirigió a la puerta de salida. “Nos vemos entonces” Le dio una gran sonrisa llena de dientes y salió del lugar entonando un silbido entre ellos.

Agarrándose la cabeza nuevamente miró casi con repudio las hojas en blanco de su trabajo. Vacías y sin nada para trabajar, exactamente como se encontraba su cabeza en aquel momento. ¿Qué haría con media hora?

No le pasó por la cabeza ni un instante que al momento de entrar, saludar al lanudo y tembloroso monstruo lanudo sería suficiente para que lo persiguiera hasta la oficina de entretenimiento y le hablase al menos diez minutos sobre lo grandioso que sería el día de hoy. Si es que no había bombardeos en la noche, por supuesto y ni hablar del condenado toque de queda. Lo hubiera frenado al mimo momento en el que había subido el tono para reír nervioso, pero algo en él le recordó el entusiasmo de Papyrus, por lo que culposamente el monólogo se alargó hasta ese punto.

Habiendo organizado el escritorio, dejando las herramientas de dibujo y entintado en su respectivo y confortable lugar, decidió que lo mejor era posponerlo para después. A última hora si era necesario. Su mayor atención debía estar ahora en el trabajo.

Sans tomó el lápiz y el papel cebolla que había preparado con los bocetos para hacer su labor con un poco más de rapidez, encendió la luz de la mesa y comenzó trazando las siluetas. Concentrado en seguir el patrón que había hecho, pasó el lápiz con cuidado sobre la superficie.

Había pasado un buen _“rato productivo”_ en la oficina, y la hora del receso no tardó en burlarse de su poco avance. El resto de sus compañeros tan pronto había dado la hora, pero Sans a regañadientes decidió terminar al menos con el resto de la tira cómica antes de tomar un puro de su bolsillo y largarse de allí.

Se acomodó en el respaldo de la pobre silla que apenas lo podía mantener y miró el pequeño proceso que había hecho. Sus luces pasaron ligeramente hacia una carpeta que tenía mucha más relevancia para él. La respuesta con la firma de su mano estaba dentro de esta.

“La última vez llevé la bufanda, espero que no note que no tengo otra” Pensó. Un hueso de ceja se le elevó al darse cuenta de que su cabeza se iba con facilidad hacia el lado para pensar en otra cosa. Sacudiéndola, volvió a ver el dibujo que había hecho y se echó por sobre el escritorio para continuar.

En lo que miraba los lápices de boceto, centró la mirada en el rojo siendo este el más pequeño y el azul tras de este cruzándose por detrás.

“¿Se me notará un par de tragos en el aliento?” Pensó estrechando la mirada mientras volvía a coger el grafito entre los dedos “No tengo un cepillo de dientes en el maletín, ¿Fumar un poco lo empeoraría no? Ugh, también perdería el apetito…”

Al volver la mirada al dibujo, se había dado cuenta de que había rayado con el grafito una línea que trazaba toda una esquina. Abruptamente, Sans, se alejó del escritorio y se tomó de la cabeza con una mano con la idea de que eso fuera suficiente para sacarlo de las nubes.

“No puede ser que no tenga la voluntad para hacer a mi propia mente cambiar de tema…”

“¿Te pasa algo, huesos?”

La voz carrasposa de Elder quebró el ambiente indigerible por el que sentía pasar, a uno un poco más cómodo, por mencionarlo así. Su jefe, traía consigo un paquete por el costado de la boca y por su mirada inquisitiva, no tenía demasiado tiempo para responder preguntas pero sí para hacerlas el mismo. “No me digas que te has dado cuenta de que tus chistes no funcionan”

“Oh, ¿qué?” Miró el escritorio con rapidez y luego de vuelta a la vieja bellota “Estaba dándome algo de espacio” Intentó explayarse.

“Bueno, más del que pueda darte esa pobre silla no vas a encontrar. Consíguete un taburete, y sigue trabajando. Si quieres usa el que tengo en la oficina” Dijo al tiempo que daba otro salto hacia la salida.

¿Elder ofreciendo algo? El viejo cascarrabias debe estar de buen humor.

“Y siérrala bien bajo llave cuando salgas, odio que ustedes se pongan a escudriñar donde no deben, pero la producción lo amerita”

“Ah… Claro” Respondió Sans observando cómo el monstruo abría el pomo de la puerta con suma experiencia adquirida por la práctica, dando un salto, colgándose por medio segundo, lo suficiente para desenganchar el seguro simple de la puerta y abrirla para pasar afuera en del descenso. Todo eso en menos de dos segundos.

Portazo.

Sans miró su trabajo nuevamente. Y pensar que había hecho bastante adelanto para que aquello fuera más fácil. Su mente estaba cansada, y enfocarse en cualquier cosa era un esfuerzo añadido. La incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría esa noche no lo dejaba pensar en paz. Pero especialmente ella no lo dejaba en paz.

Resignado, aprovechó de estirar las piernas para ir a buscar, al menos eso podría despejarlo y con suerte terminar de una buena vez.

Al entrar en la oficina de la bellota, como bien se había dicho, solo tomó el taburete y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Mientras no hubiera órdenes superiores, no tenía por qué buscarse problemas intentando encontrar algo de valor. Hiso a un lado la silla que estaba usando y puso el taburete en su lugar. Y pues sí, tener más espacio para sus costillas era mucho más cómodo, pero tenía que tener cuidado de no estirarse demasiado para atrás o terminaría de espaldas al piso.

A demás de eso, se sintió un poco más calmado y finalmente pudo poner su mente en marcha para terminar el dibujo.

Tan solo quedaban unos veinte minutos antes de que la hora de receso se terminara, lo que como él había previsto, un puro sería todo lo que tendría para relajarse.

Pero algo era algo.

“Nos vemos en veinte minutos entonces” Dijo al escritorio mientras se metía la carpeta bajo el brazo “Estoy casi seguro de que cuando te entregue podré trabajar” murmuró.

Sans había llegado al frente de la Oficina de Garf, con la puerta entre abierta y el humo del tabaco saliendo sin cuidado. Podía escucharse la música de la radio vieja andar y pasar baladas mucho más antiguas y con menos sazón que las actuales, y el cuchicheo de techas siendo apretadas. Luego el encaje y desliz de la banda al terminar una línea.

“Pasa” Dijo la voz de la rana antes de volver a teclear.

Sans arregló una solapa del cuello de su camisa para verse un porcentaje mínimo más arreglado y entró agarrando el pomo. Estaba buscando dar una buena impresión, hasta que el fuerte olor a ceniza barata le golpeó la cara. En lo que se abanicaba con una mano Garf contestó una llamada con agilidad antes de que el descanso del sonido pudiese llegar.

“Daily Eco. Mira, te he dicho una y mil veces” Discutía agarrándose las sienes “Si ese tipo de revueltas comienza, toma los hombres que necesites y ve a cubrir lo que más puedas. No me importa que sea peligroso, son monstruos, usen su maldita magia por el amor de Dios” Colgó haciendo a la campanilla del teléfono temblar.

“¿Llego en un mal momento?” Preguntó Sans. Intentando ir por la vía corta, tomó la carpeta y la dejó sobre el escritorio, la rana observó el documento por lo bajo y luego a él.

“Para nada, solo unas… cosas que tengo que terminar aquí antes de que nos clausuren”

Eso sonaba bastante preocupante como para no tratarse de nada. O era sarcasmo. Por el rostro y tono que había usado era difícil de decir.

“¿Esa es la respuesta de la humana?” Preguntó finalmente ella para responderse ella misma al abrir la carpeta “…Perfecto” Asintió pasando una hoja sobre otra.

“Si” Dijo el dando un paso hacia atrás con intención de retirarse “Bueno, eso era todo lo que venía a hacer aquí, me voy a mi descanso”

“Espera un momento allí, no te vayas, deja que reviste esto un momento”

Sans suspiró por lo bajo, realmente no quería permanecer allí encerrado en esa chimenea que tenía por oficina. Al menos que abriera la ventana. Viendo que la conversación no sería en seguida, miró el taburete que había frente al escritorio y lo acercó para sentarse en él. Apoyando los codos en las rodillas miró alrededor tan solo para ver más y más fotos de renacuajos de la rana.

“Todo parece en orden” dijo ella organizando las hojas y metiéndolas en la carpeta. Tirando su silla hacia atrás con una costumbre de años, lo suficiente para que esta quedara tambaleante entre dejarla caer y un equilibrio perfecto, ella agarró una estantería y metió la carpeta dentro y se devolvió hacia al frente arrastrándola dos veces antes de quedar en la misma posición que hace unos instantes. Abrió entonces una cajonera del escritorio y sacó un papel.

“Quiero que me digas qué tal fue todo” Pidió ella.

Sans se hundió en sus hombros y pensó un poco antes de responder “Bien, no mucho problema”

“No pareces estar diciendo la verdad” Lo miró antes de estirar la mano hacia un pisapapeles “Presumo que ya has leído el documento, pero no has hecho preguntas”

Sans tragó saliva “¿Eso qué tiene que ver?”

“No parecías contento con mi propuesta, y ahora apareces aquí con el papel con su firma” Agarró el cajoncillo de fieltro entintado y lo aplastó con el pisapapeles moviéndolo de un lado a otro para empaparlo bien “No ignoro lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos. O al menos ella te interesa”

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó al intentar negarlo casi de inmediato. Pero descubrió que no tenía voz en ese instante para convencerla de lo contrario. Ella era muy conocida por sus años mozos en otros países, había llegado a los oídos de Asgore años atrás y de su colaboración para saber escudriñar en los peores lugares posibles. Cuando disparaba preguntas directas que nadie era capaz de evadir “el don del habla definitiva”, decían.

Guardando silencio, miró hacia otro lado, no iba a ponerse a perder el tiempo rebatiéndola, estaba cansado para recibir y resistir reprimendas.

“No me preocupa que tan lejos hayan llegado. Me parece muy valiente en mi opinión, o algo muy estúpido considerando el poco cuidado que podrían tener si alguien más los llegase a descubrir”

No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Él y ella…? Eso era un… Eso no podía ser. Solo eran amigos, apenas se conocían. _Apenas_ se comenzaban a caer bien. La rana estaba loca.

“Disculpa, pero-” Intentó.

La mirada de la rana lo paralizó, siendo un soplo de humo de tabaco por su boca lo único que salió para que apretase los dientes y no hablar. Cualquier cosa sería usada en su contra.

“Entonces estoy cerca, por suerte. O tu eres muy grande y muy lento” continuó ella “En fin, mi punto es… Te interesa. Al menos lo suficiente para gastar tu propio tiempo. ¿Tu jefe sabe de esto?”

Sans negó con la cabeza.

“Perfecto, no se lo digas o estarás en problemas, y si estas en problemas me metes en problemas a mí ¿Comprendes? No tengo los medios suficientes para cubrir algo de esa magnitud” La expresión difícil del esqueleto la hiso aclararse la garganta y suspirar “Sabemos que esa creatura es de su antigua relación, pero si llegas a tener una relación con ella durante ese período te verán mal a ti, a ella y por supuesto a mí y a mi editorial. No quiero escándalos, te lo aclaro por si las dudas. No te descuides.”

Sans asintió. Hoy no era el día de Garf a diferencia de la vieja bellota.

Maldición, no estaba de humor para reprimendas.

“¿Eso era todo?” Preguntó el esqueleto haciendo ademán para levantarse.

“No” Ella firmó una hoja antes de escribir sobre ella “Aún no has hecho ninguna pregunta sobre el tema”

“¿Por qué la haría?”

Garf frunció el cejo con molestia “Para algo usual que hacen las respuestas, sacarte de dudas” Dijo entregándole la hoja firmada.

Estaba insoportable. ¿Quería una pregunta? Bien, la tendría. Pero su curiosidad fue dirigida al papel antes de formular una pregunta, tal vez lo suficientemente insolente para que lo dejara irse a descansar y fumar en paz. Al ver el “Permiso de maternidad”, Sans frunció el entrecejo y de su boca salió sin esfuerzo:

“¿Por qué aceptó esa mierda?”

Garf dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y dejó ir el humo por las fosas nasales “Entonces ella ya te la dio…” Dijo antes de volver a su máquina de escribir.

¿Darle qué?


End file.
